ER 11ªtemp Série de 14 fics em formato de roteiro
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Temp de 14epis. Visita de Doug e Carol, traições de Luka, idas e vindas Carby, traumas, humor, mortes e espaço pra TODOS os personagens em fics escritas como roteiro de TV. Não só romance. Muito humor e muita desgraça. É o mais próximo de ER, da TV pro PC
1. S11E01 Post Drive

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **Comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Carter e Makemba perdem o filho. Abby tem um segundo diploma, desta vez aprovado. Weaver pode perder a guarda do filho pra família de Sandy. Sam com receios de Stevie foge de Luka levando o filho. Neela desiste da Dermatologia na Universidade e após um tiroteiro, Pratt e Deb batem o carro.**

...   
**_POST DRIVE - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - CARRO DE PRATT**  
Está escuro. A BMW de Pratt sai da estrada, e caiu na beira do rio. A buzina ainda está tocando, pois Pratt está deitado sobre o volante. Ele acorda meio confuso, e olha ao seu lado: Jing-Mey está desmaiada, mas sem ferimentos aparentes. Enquanto que no banco de trás, Elgin parece ter sido baleado na região do pescoço, e está sangrando muito. Ainda confuso e muito grogue, Pratt pega o celular:  
_Pratt:_ **Alô... emergencia... eu... eu sofri um acidente...**  
Ele sai do carro, ainda com o falando ao telefone, e vai ao lado da porta do passageiro:  
_Pratt:_ **Jing-Mey? Jing-Mey...?**

**CENA 2 - ER**  
Num pacifico turno noturno, Abby entra no hospital, pela porta da triagem, e é comprimentada por Weaver, que estava fazendo umas anotações na recepção:   
_Kerry:_ **Parabéns, Abby**  
_Abby:_ **Pelo o quê?**  
_Kerry:_ **...Por conseguir sua diplomação...**  
_Abby:_ **Como você sabe disso?**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei de tudo o que se passa por aqui.**  
_Corday:_ **Abby!** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Corday.**  
_Corday:_ **E aí? Pronta pro seu primeiro turno como uma médica?**  
_Abby:_ **... Tem um aviso por aí, dizendo que eu consegui minha diplomação?** rindo  
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **Nada... e sim! Eu estou prontissima!**  
_Haleh:_ **Vê se não se esquece da gente?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Haleh:_ **Uma vez enfermeira... sempre enfermeira.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela é uma médica agora.** sem olhar pra Haleh  
_Abby:_ **Não se preocupe gente... sem salto alto** sorrindo   
_Corday:_ **Abby, podemos subir? Ainda temos uma papelada a resolver.**  
_Abby:_ **... claro Dra. Corday.** as duas seguem pro elevador  
_Kerry:_ **Quem foram os atendentes do garoto do acidente nessa manhã...**  
_Randi:_ **Como?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... foram dois médicos na ficha, mas só tem a assinatura de um deles.**  
_Randi:_ **Mm... foram... a Dra. Chen e o Dr. Carter. Quer que eu o chame pra resolver isso?**  
_Kerry:_ **...Não... amanhã ele resolve.**

**CENA 3 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Olhando o quartinho de bebê vazio, Makemba é só tristeza. Carter, que acabara de chegar no County, vai em sua direção, passa a mão em sua cintura. Kem recua e tira a mão dele sutilmente.  
_Carter:_   
_Kem:_ **...Não era pra ter acontecido...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei...**   
_Kem:_ **Nada disso era pra ter acontecido...**  
_Carter:_ **... nada?**  
_Kem:_ **... nada.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kem:_ **Foi tudo tão... tão mágico. Claro que não poderia ser real.**  
_Carter:_ **... ainda pode ser.**  
_Kem:_ **... eu não tenho tanta certeza.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kem:_   
_Carter:_ **Quer alguma coisa?**  
_Kem:_ **Como?**   
_Carter:_ **Comer...**  
_Kem:_ **Não... eu já comi.**  
_Carter:_ **Certo... então... eu vou tomar um banho.**  
_Kem:_ **Okay...**  
_Carter:_ **Você... quer vir comigo.**  
_Kem:_ **Não!**   
_Carter:_   
_Kem:_ **... não... talvez outra hora.**  
_Carter:_   
John beija o rosto de Kem, que nem pisca. E ele sente esta frieza dela. Muito cabisbaixo, ele vai pro banheiro.

**CENA 4 - CARRO DE SAM**   
Samantha voa no meio da rua, e está discutindo com o filho:  
_Sam:_ **Você não tinha nada que falar com o Luka!**  
_Alex:_ **O Luka é meu amigo! E você não tinha nada que fugir de novo!**  
_Sam:_ **Alex! Você é muito pequeno pra entender essas coisas!**   
_Alex:_ **Eu entendo muito bem! toda vez que o papai vai nos visitar, você fica medroa, e a gente muda de cidade de novo!**  
_Sam:_ **CALE A BOCA!**  
_Alex:_   
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Toda vez é isso... você vê que está errada, aí termina a discussão me mandando calar a boca...**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_   
_Sam:_ **Cala a boca...**

**CENA 5 - ER**  
Com um jeito deprimido, Kovac está suturando o braço de um sem-teto desmaiado na SutureRoom... quando é surprendido pelo ex de Sam, que entra bebado, e gritando:  
_Steve:_ **AONDE ELES ESTÃO?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você não pode entrar aqui!**   
_Steve:_ **AONDE ESTÁ A MINHA MULHER, E O MEU FILHO?**   
_Kovac:_ **Sam não é a sua mulher!**   
_Steve:_ **VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! AONDE ELES ESTÃO?**  
_Kovac:_ **É melhor você sair daqui enquanto pode...**  
_Steve:_ **DANE-SE! VOCÊ ROUBOU A MINHA MULHER!**

Da recepção do PS, o pessoal ouve a discurção.  
_Kerry:_ **O que diabos está acontecendo lá dentro?**  
_Randi:_ **O Dr. Kovac está fazendo uma sutura num desabrigado...**   
_Kerry:_ **E ele não está usano anestesia por acaso?**

De repente, Steve é jogado da TraumaRoom. Todos se assustam. Ele se levanta, volta, mas pouco depois, cai engalfinhado com Luka no meio dos corredores do PS.  
_Kerry:_ **Segurança! Alguém faça alguma coisa!** correndo pro local da briga

Weaver bate em Steve com a bengala, até que os seguranças conseguem apartar a briga... mas por pouco tempo.  
_Kerry:_ **MAS QUE PORCARIA VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?**  
E Steve voa de novo no pescoço de Kovac.

**CENA 6 - CARRO DE NEELA**  
Na autoestrada, no meio da noite, Neela viaja a toda em direção do County... quando recebe uma ligaçaõ do celular:   
_Neela:_ **Alô... ... ah, oi mãe. Eu estou no carro... ... ... Quando você ligou pra lá? ... ... Sim, é verdade. ... ... Por que eu não queria aquilo! ... ... Não mãe! A decisão é minha... ... ... Mãe, por favor... ... ... Mãe, deixe-me tomar pelo menos uma decisão pra mim, em minha vida! ... ... ... Não é a mesma coisa! ... Mãe! Chega!... ... Mãe... pare de chora... não... não é tão mal assim! ... ... ... Pro County. ... ... É, de novo... ... por que eu quero ficar lá... ... Mãe! Chega! Tenho que desligar, eu tô dirigindo... ... ... não mãe... Mãe! Eu te amo. Tchau.**

Bufando, Neela desliga o celular... mas recebe uma ligação de novo. Ela olha um pouco pro celular, e resolve desliga-lo... e continuar a viagem de volta pro County.

**CENA 7 - ER**  
Sentado na maca da Curtan-1, Abby está examinando a mão direita de Luka.   
_Abby:_ **Quem diria...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**   
_Abby:_ **Que você seria meu primeiro paciente.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Isso não conta.** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nah.. eu nem quebrei meu braço, nem nada.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas eu estou te examinando, nã...**  
_Kerry:_ **O que você tem na cabeça?** chega interrompenda a conversa  
_Kovac:_ **Por que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Que história é essa de sair brigando no local de trabalho?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não comecei nada. Foi ele quem veio pra cima de mim...**   
_Kerry:_ **Quem era aquele?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o ex da Sam.**  
_Kerry:_ **Brigando por causa de mulher no trabalho... muito bem.**  
_Kovac:_ **Obrigado.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ furiosa, vai pra recepção   
_Abby & Kovac:_ ficam sorrindo

Na recepção, Weaver continua nervosa:  
_Kerry:_ **E o arruaceiro?**   
_Malik:_ **Levou umas boas porradas, mas só relaxou com 3 doses de Haldol.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom... e quem deixou ele entrar?**  
_Randi:_ **Eu não vi nada...**   
_Kerry:_ **É claro que não! Fica só lixando a unha! Assim não consegue gerenciar esta porcaria, e deixa qualquer vagabundo entrar por ali!** apontando pra porta da triagem

Só que entrando na triagem, estava Susan, toda descabelada, ao lado de Chuck, com uma porrada de bolsas nas mãos:  
_Susan:_ **Desculpe se eu vim muito desarrumada, mas eu tõ em trabalho de parto.** sorrindo   
_Kerry:_ **Ai, meu Deus... me desculpe.** sorrrindo   
_Susan:_ **Sem problema. Eu te desculpo, com uma condiçãozinha:**  
_Kerry:_ **Qual?**   
_Susan:_ **Eu quero uma boa dose de epiduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuural!** se contorce de dor  
_Kerry:_ **Malik, traga uma cadeira!**  
_Malik:_ **Certo, chefe.**   
_Chuck:_ **Calma, querida, nós já vamos conseguir! Vai dar tudo certo!**  
_Susan:_ **Cala a boca! Não é você quem vai parir um troço de 3 quilos! E me traz um copo d'agua!**  
_Chuck:_ **S-s-sim!** e sai correndo  
_Kerry:_ **Tá tudo okay, Susan?** preocupada  
_Susan:_ **Sim!** sorrindo **Eu só falei aquilo pra me divertir... eu adoro vê-lo como se preocupa comigo.** se senta na cadeira  
_Abby:_ **Susan? Tudo okay?** chega com Luka  
_Susan:_ **Sim... não fossem essas dores a casa 5 minutos...**  
_Kerry:_ **E a sua mão?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo okay.**   
_Susan:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nada.**   
_Susan:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_   
_Susan:_ **Alooooou! ****Nós vamos ficar parados aqui? Ninguém vai me levar lá pra cima não?**  
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus... me desculpe! Eu levo você.** sorrindo, leva a cadeira dela  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... Susan, depois nós passamos lá em cima pra ve-la.**  
_Susan:_ **Okay... tchau... brigada gente!** indo pro elevador  
_Kovac:_ **Boa sorte.**  
_Haleh:_ **Tchau Dra. Lewis.**

Correndo desesperado, com o copo na mão, Chuck passa pelos corredores:   
_Chuck:_ **Susaaaaan! A sua agua!**  
E acaba tropeçando nas proprias pernas, mete a cara no chão, e se molha todo com a agua.  
_Susan:_ **Tem certeza que sou eu quem precisa de cadeira de rodas?**

...   
**_POST DRIVE - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 8 - CARRO DE PRATT**  
As ambulâncias já estão chegando. Pratt está na beira da estrada, acenando pra alerta-los o local da batida. Já lá embaixo, as 2 dos paraá-médicos saem dos carros, pára remover os acidentados. Também há um carro da policia.  
_Pratt:_ **Vamos gente... vamos logo!**   
_paramédico 1:_ **Calma... tá tudo okay com o senhor?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sim, sim! Anda logo!**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Primeiro temos que checar alguns ferimentos, aí nós os retiramos do carro.**  
_Pratt:_ **Cara! Eu sou médico! Pode tira-los agora! Eu só não tirei por causa do pescoço deles...**  
_paramédico 2:_ **E porque não é um paramédico.**  
_Pratt:_ **Como é?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Senhor, por favor... fique calmo. Deixe-nos examina-lo.**  
_Pratt:_ **EU ESTOU BEM!**

Segundos depois, Jing-Mey, ainda desmaiada, já imobilizada no chão:  
_paramédico 2:_ **Ela parece não ter quebrado**  
_Pratt:_ **Não me diga...**  
_paramédico 1:_ **O estomago está rigido... sinais de trauma... quando foi a batida?**  
_Pratt:_ **Não tenho certeza... uns 10 minutos...**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Certo... vamos leva-la agora.**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu vou com vocês.**

Os paramédicos içam a maca, e a colocam na ambulância... mas quando Pratt estava pra entrar lá, ouve junto de seu carro, o som do defibrilador. Elgin está mal...  
_Pratt:_ **Vão na frente! Eu vou na outrta ambulância...**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Ok, doc!**

_Pratt:_ **Como ele está?** chegando ao lado de Elgin  
_paramédico 3:_ **Mal... perdeu uns 1200cc, e não conseguimos parar a hemorragia.**  
_Pratt:_ **Então vamos leva-lo logo pro County!**  
_paramédico 3:_ **Aguente, aí! Precisamos estabiliza-lo primeiro.**   
_paramédico 4:_ **Pressão em 12/7... está normal**  
_Pratt:_ **Normal? Olha o tamanho dele! Eu já marquei a pressão dele em 17/9!**  
_paramédico 3:_   
_paramédico 4:_   
_Pratt:_ **Precisamos leva-lo agora... a pressão ainda tá baixa!**  
_paramédico 3:_ **Mas a ferida no pescoço...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu tento fecha-la na ambulância.**  
_paramédico 4:_ **Mas você não pode!**  
_Pratt:_ **Por que eu não sou paramédico? Qualé... vai deixa-lo morrer, só porque o seguro não me cobre aqui?**  
_paramédico 4:_   
_paramédico 3:_ **Tá certo... vamos...**  
_Pratt:_ **No três... e com força: um, dois, trêêêêêêê...** é colocado na ambulância  
_policial:_ **Senhor, este carro é seu?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sim...**   
_policial:_ **Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas...**   
_Pratt:_ **Agora não! Eu tô indo pro hospital.** fecha a porta da ambulância... mas abre de novo **E fica de olho no meu carro! Eu comprei hoje!** fecha a porta

O policial, olhando sorrindo, pro carro esmagado, semi-submerso.

**CENA 9 - OB ROOM**  
Já medicada, Susan está deitada na cama, esperando a hora do nascimento. Apenas Abby, e uma OB Nurse estão na sala. O detalhe, é que **Lewis está incrivelmente dopada**. Ela fica balançando a cabeça feito Stevie Wonder, e só fala rindo e amorosamente.  
_Abby:_ **E então?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu adoro drogas...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Vai se acostumando... o anestesico não funciona na hora H.**   
_Susan:_ **Obrigada por me por medo, A.bby** irônica   
_Abby:_ **Cadê o Chuck?**  
_Susan:_ **Acho que vomitando no banheiro.**  
_Abby:_ **Ele não entrou num prédio em chamas ontem?**  
_Susan:_ **Vai lá entender o grau de medo das pessoas.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Susan... você está bem?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Por que?**  
_Abby:_ **Susa cabeça tá balançando feito um pendulo... seu olhos estão vesgos... e você está rindo demais.** rindo  
_Susan:_ **Acho que a epidural subiu a cabeça.** rindo  
_Cobburn:_ **Se está rindo, então está tudo ok.** entra agora  
_Susan:_ **Oi, doutora...** amavel, e dopada   
_Abby:_ **Eu acho que doparam ela demais...** cochichando  
_Cobburn:_ **Bem... acho que não será problema. Susan, posso olhar sua barrriga?**  
_Susan:_ **Sem me pagar um drink antes?**  
_Abby & Cobburn:_ se olham sorrindo

A obstreta passa o gel na barriga de Susan, depois o ultra-som:  
_Susan:_ **Nooosa... é gelado!**  
_Cobburn:_ **Bem... ele está... 99 posicionado... mm.. tudo okay por aqui.**  
_Susan:_ **Ele está bem? Yey!**   
_Abby & Cobburn:_ riem mais uma vez

Cobburn separa as pernas de Lewies, para checar a dilatação:   
_Susan:_ **Opa! Essa pede um jantar antes!**  
_Cobburn:_ **Quase 10cm. Vai ser nessa hora ainda..**  
_Corday:_ **Susan, posso entrar?** entre a porta, e o corredor  
_Susan:_ **Elizabeth! Claro! Vem cá...**

Lizzie estranha maneira que Susan está balançando a cabeça, e falando:  
_Corday:_ **Tudo okay com você?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu preciso de contar um segredo...**  
_Corday:_ **Qual?**   
_Susan:_ **Eu amo você!** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ olha sorrindo pra Cobburn e Abby  
_Abby:_ por mimica (girando o indicador no ouvido), explica que Lewis está muito dopada  
_Susan:_ **Eu amos todas vocês! Eu amo todo mundo!** rindo de alegria  
_Chuck:_ **Querida, estou aqui... quer mais alguma coisa?** chegando agora  
_Susan:_ **Eu só não vou muito com sua cara...**

Todos na sala riem, menos Chuck que não entendeu bulhufas.

**CENA 10 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Num clima bem menos descontraído, Carter sai so chuveiro, e encontra Makemba, ainda na frente do quarto do bebê, e nem se vira pra olhar John.  
_Carter:_ **Isso não vai te fazer bem...**  
_Kem:_ **... nada vai me fazer bem.**  
_Carter:_ **Você não come a quanto tempo?**  
_Kem:_ **Desde a janta...**  
_Carter:_ **Não vai tomar banho?**  
_Kem:_ **Eu não estou querendo agora.**  
_Carter:_ **Vai dormir?**  
_Kem:_ **Não agora... mas pode ir.**  
_Carter:_ **Vai ficar mais uma noite aí?**  
_Kem:_ **... Daqui q pouco eu saio do quarto dele.**  
_Carter:_ **... Ele morreu.**  
_Kem:_   
_Carter:_ **Nada vai mudar isso.** chorando  
_Kem:_ começa a chorar  
_Carter:_ **N-não foi nossa culpa... simplesmente aconteceu.**  
_Kem:_ **... é injusto...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei... mas aconteceu. Agora... temos que continuar com a vida.**  
_Kem:_ **Eu ainda não quero!**  
_Carter:_   
_Kem:_ **Você pode esquecer nosso filho rápido... mas eu não posso!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não o esqueci... nunca o esquecerei! Mas não podemos ficar vivendo esta... esta desgraça.**  
_Kem:_ **Ele não fui uma desgraça!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei! Mas o que aconteceu, foi!**

Makemba começa a chorar muito, e procura os braços de Carter par se confortar. Abraçados, continuam a conversa:  
_Carter:_ **Nós vamos superarar isso.**  
_Kem:_ **E-eu não vou conseguir...**  
_Carter:_ **Vai... você é forte. Você vai conseguir. Nós vamos superar isso. E Kem...**

Makemba finalmente o olha nos olhos.  
_Carter:_ **Eu te amo.**  
_Kem:_

Ela não responde. Apenas volta a chorar nos braços de Carter.

**CENA 10 - OB ROOM**  
Todos começam a tomar algumas precauções, quanto ao estado alterado de Lewis:  
_enfermeira:_ **Pressão normal. 11/7.**  
_Cobburn:_ **Pulso do bebê... 140. Tudo ok com ela.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu disse que eu tô legaaaaal...**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... então é só esperar o efeito da droga passar.**  
_Chuck:_ **Então tá tudo okay com ela?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim... não se preocupe.**  
_Susan:_ **Chuck... me desculpe... eu amo você também...** rindo

Abby e Corday são bipadas:  
_Cobburn:_ **O trabalho no ER não acaba, né?**  
_Corday:_ **Ô!** falando ao telefone **Alô, Randi, aqui é Elizabeth. ... ... ... ...Certo, já estamos descendo.**  
_Abby:_ **Temos que descer?**  
_Corday:_ **Dois em um MVA _(motor vehicule acident)_ incluindo um GSW _(gunshot wound)_**   
_Abby:_ **É... temos que descer.**  
_Corday:_ **Susan, estamos saindo... boa sorte!**  
_Susan:_ **Não tem problema... Abby e Lizzie ao resgate!**

Elas saem da sala sorrindo.

**CENA 11 - CARRO DE SAM**  
Samantha está dirgindo o carro, enquanto que Alex está calado, encarando-a no banco de passageiros. Sam respira fundo, e resolve brecar o carro, e estaciona-lo no acostamento:  
_Sam:_ **Pare de ficar me olhando.**  
_Alex:_ **Só se você ficar parando de fugir toda vez que o papai aparece.**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Ele é legal! Ele me ensinou a tocar guitarra... ele brinca comigo.**  
_Sam:_ **... Por favor... não se meta nisso.**  
_Alex:_ **Tá bom! Eu não me meto.**  
_Sam:_ **Droga, Alex! A vida não é fácil assim! Eu não falo o que sei porque iria te magoar, mas as coisas não são o que parecem!**  
_Alex:_ **Me parece que você foge toda vez que encontra o papai.**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Mas esta é a primeira vez que você tinha um motivo par tentar ficar.**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Nas outras vezes, nenhum de seus outros namorados eram legais como o Luka.**  
_Sam:_ **Como é?** sorrindo  
_Alex:_ **Não é verdade?**  
_Sam:_ **E-e-eu não tive "outros namorados"...**  
_Alex:_ **Teve sim...**  
_Sam:_ **Certo... mas do jeito que você falou... fica parecendo que foi um monte.**  
_Alex:_   
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Vamos voltar.**   
_Sam:_ **Não!**  
_Alex:_ **E por que parou o carro?**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **A gente ainda não tá tão longe.**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **E...?**  
_Sam:_ **Você é chato, viu?** sorrindo  
_Alex:_ **Eu faço o que eu posso...**  
_Sam:_ **... Certo... nós vamos voltar. Mas eu não vou dar me braço a torcer ainda!**  
_Alex:_ **Claro...** irônico  
_Sam:_ **E-eu tenho que me demitir ainda.**  
_Alex:_ **Então vamos logo.**

Sam sorri timidamente, e faz a meia volta. Eles estão indo de volta pra Chicago.

**CENA 12 - ER**   
Abby e Corday descem do elevador, já com o avental de traumas, e conversam indo para a ala das ambulâncias:  
_Corday:_ **Pronta para sua primeira consulta como cirurgiã?**  
_Abby:_ **Honestamente? Não muito.**  
_Corday:_ **Frio na espinha?**  
_Abby:_ **Mais ou menos.**  
_Corday:_ **Vai dar tudo certo... a menos que você mate o paciente.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou "tentar" me lembrar disso.**  
_Corday:_ **Randi... quanto tempo?**  
_Randi:_ **Qualquer segundo. E como tá a dra. Lewis lá em cima?**   
_Corday:_ **Ótima.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Uma pena eu não ter uma filmadora... ela está...**   
_:Randi_ **O que?** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Digamos que tomou um pouquinho a mais de anestésico do que deveria.**

Lá fora, Kovac e Kerry esperam pela ambulância. O som dá sirene já pode ser ouvido.  
_Kovac:_ **Me desculpe.. não vai acontecer de novo.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu acho bom.**  
_Kovac:_ **O cara chegou bebado! Eu só me defendi!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Kovac:_ **Vai pegar mesmo este trauma? Eu estou com a Abby e a Dra. Corday aqui...**   
_Kerry:_ **Como assim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... parece que você agora só fica na administração...**   
_Kerry:_ sorrindo **Não... eu preciso me manter ocupada. A audiência é amanhã de manhã... e eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Você acha que vai conseguir?**  
_Kerry:_ **... se Deus quiser.**  
_Kovac:_ **Vai dar tudo certo. A justiça nem sempre falha.**  
Eles se olham sorrindo. E chega a ambulância.

_paramédico 1:_ **Mulher, asiática, colisão após carro se desgovernar. Forte trauma no rosto, e possivel hemorragia abdominal. Pressão estavel em...**  
_Kerry:_ **Meu Deus! É a Jing-Mey!**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Vocês a conhecem?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela é atendente aqui!**   
_paramédico 1:_ **Bem... então está no lugar certo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos rápido leva-la pra dentro!**

Kovac e Kerry levam a maca pela porta da triagem. Chegando na recepção, todos vêem quem é a acidentada:  
_Abby:_ **É... é a Deb?**   
_Kerry:_ **Vamos rápido gente!**

**CENA 13 - TRAUMA-I**   
_Kovac:_ **Na contagem, um, dois, três!**  
_Malik:_ **Pressão 10/6, pulso 68... oxigenação em 98.**  
_Corday:_ **Okay. CB, CBC, Chem-7! Tomografia abdomnial... e facial.**   
_Abby:_ **Não vai precisar da facial...**  
_Corday:_ **Como não? Ela levou uma pancada forte no rosto.**  
_Abby:_ **Não... já estava assim de manhã. Não foi da batida.**   
_Corday:_ **É mesmo... quanto no thorasseal?**   
_Haleh:_ **800cc**  
_Corday:_ **Droga... a lesão no abdomem foi grave... precisamos fazer um exploratória.**   
_Kerry:_ **Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez. Vamos examina-la primeiro...**  
_Randi:_ **A outra ambulância, com o baleado, já está chegando!** falando da porta dupla   
_Kerry:_ **Okay. Kovac, vá com a Corday.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo...**

**CENA 14 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
A porta se abre, e Kovac e Corday vêem Pratt na ambulância:  
_Kovac:_ **Gregg... tudo ok?**   
_Pratt:_ **Mais ou menos...**

**CENA 15 - TRAUMAROOMS**  
_Abby:_ **Pupilas iguais... e reativas.**   
_Kerry:_ passando o gel no abdomen de Chen   
_Abby:_ **Bom som bilateral...**  
_Kerry:_ **Prepare para a lavegem gástrica!**  
_Abby:_ **Vou colocar o foley... 32french.**   
_Kerry:_ **Achei! ****Ela teve um pequeno corte no peritôneo... achamos a hemorragia.** usando o doppler  
_Abby:_ **Vamos prepara-la pra laporatomia?**   
_Kerry:_ **Ligue pra OR, e reserve uma sala... aquele ali é o Pratt?**

Na Trauma-II, os médicos passam Elgin pra maca:  
_Corday:_ **Pupilas... sem movimentos esporadicos. Fixas e dilatadas.**  
_Chunny:_ **Pressão em 10/7...**  
_Pratt:_ **Tá muito baixo... ele recebeu alta hoje, após uma internação pra tratar duma Calcificação da Aorta.**  
_Corday:_ **É seu paciente?**  
_Pratt:_ **Mais ou menos... como está a Deb?**  
_Kovac:_ **Está bem. Vai ter que subir pra fazer uma exploratória.**  
_Corday:_ **Nossa... a bala atravessou o pescoço dele.**  
_Chunny:_ **Babinski negativo.**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu já volto...** já na sala ao lado **Como ela está?**   
_Abby:_ **Vai subir agora... tem uma pequena hemorragia, mas está estável.**  
_Kerry:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Pratt:_ **Um doido atirou na gente...**

_Kovac:_ **Ele perdeu uns 2000cc.**  
_Corday:_ **A bala passou pela jugular... Pratt!**  
_Pratt:_ **Sim?** volta à Trauma-II  
_Corday:_ **Você emendou o pescoço dele?**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu "tentei". A ambulância tava se mexendo muito...**  
_Corday:_ **Você não deveria nem ter tentado!**  
_Pratt:_ **E eu ia ficar vendo ele exsanguenar?**  
_Corday:_   
_Chunny:_ **V-fib!**  
_Kovac:_ **50 epinefrina no soro, agora! Tragam o ressucitador.**  
_Pratt:_ **Ele vai conseguir?**   
_Corday:_   
_Kovac:_ **Kit pra um cateter central!**  
_Chunny:_ **Entrou em assistole!**  
_Pratt:_ **Já?**  
_Corday:_ **Não tem muito o que fazer...**  
_Pratt:_ **Vamos fazer a toracotomia!**   
_Kovac:_ **Não em trauma de perfuração.**   
_Pratt:_ **É isso?**  
_Corday:_ **... hora da morte: 23:40**  
_Pratt:_   
_Abby:_ **Dra. Corday, eu estou subindo com a...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu já estou indo. Pratt: não tinhamos o que fazer.**   
_Pratt:_

Corday passa para a sala de Trauma de Chen, e Weaver entra na de Elgin:  
_Kerry:_ **Não resistiu?**  
_Kovac:_ **DOA _(Dead On Arrival)_**  
_Kerry:_ **Sinto Pratt...**  
Kovac, Weaver e as enfermeiras saem da sala. Pratt fica olhando pro corpo de Elgin.

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Entrando pela aréa de visitantes, Neela chega até a recepção.  
_Randi:_ **Dra. Rasgrota! A que demos a honra de sua visita?**  
_Neela:_ **Oi Randi... a Weaver está?** sorrindo  
_Randi:_ **Nas salas de Traumas.**

Indo até as salas, Neela se desencontrta com Weaver, que passa pelo corredor paralelo. E assim, chega até a Trauma-II... e vê Pratt lá dentro, olhando prum corpo. Ela entrta na sala:  
_Neela:_ **Dr. Pratt...**  
_Pratt:_ **Neela?** um pouco surpreso   
_Neela:_ **Eu só... meu Deus! É o Elgin?**   
_Pratt:_   
_Neela:_ **Quando foi isso?**   
_Pratt:_ **Agora a pouco...**

Os dois ficam olhando pro corpo de Elgin.

...   
**_POST DRIVE - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 17 - OR**  
Na sala de cirurgia, Chen está na mesa, enquanto Lizzie e Abby fazem a laparotomia. Como Deb está estável, Corday incentiva Lockhart, à encontrar a fonte d hemorragia abdmonial:  
_Abby:_ **Irriguem mais um pouco.**  
_Corday:_ **Tenha calma que você encontra.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu nem sei se vou achar...**  
_anestesista:_ **Meu Deus do céu... até eu já encontrei.**  
_Corday:_ **Dr. Babcock, por favor!**  
_anestesista:_ **Dra. Corday, nó já usamos sangue demais nesta cirurgia.**   
_Corday:_ **Está tudo sobre controle! Este é um hospital escola, e ela está aqui pra aprender.**   
_anestesista:_ **Se continuar desse jeito, a paciente vai exsanguenar.**  
_Corday:_ **Quantas bolsas de sangue, já usamos na paciente?** nervosa  
_anestesista:_ **Duas...**   
_Corday:_ **Qual a pressão dela?**  
_anestesista:_ **11/7...**  
_Corday:_ **E o pulso?**  
_anestesista:_ **75...**  
_Corday:_ **Então estamos de acordo que ela não corre risco, certo?**  
_anestesista:_   
_Corday:_ **Shirley, qual o resultado do último hematócrito?**  
_Shirley:_ **42**  
_Corday:_ **Perfeito... então, se ninguém tem um lugar melhor pra ir, é melhor esperarar a Dra. Lockhart encontrar o local da hemorragia! Entendido?**  
_anestesista:_ **... Sim... Dra...**  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Corday... eu acho que encontrei.**   
_Corday:_ **Pronto... ela já encontrou! Doeu em alguém?**  
_Abby:_ **Sou eu quem vai fechar?**   
_Corday:_ **Com minha ajuda... metz!**  
_Shirley:_ **Sucção.**  
_Abby:_ **É sempre tão divertido aqui em cima?**  
_Corday:_ **Mais ou menos. Aqui é bem mais calmo que o PS** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Vicryl.**  
_Corday:_ **Nós em cruz... cuidado com a parede intestinal.**

Pela cara de Abby, ela prefiriria estar no PS...

**CENA 18 - ER**  
Recepção. Kovac faz o relatório do trauma, os enfermeiros conversam, e Frank acaba de chegar.  
_Randi:_ **Nossa... antes mesmo de seu horário!**  
_Frank:_ **Nah! Não é de todo mal ficar aqui! Além do mais, você pode me fazer companhia, já que cheguei antes do fim de seu turno...**   
_Randi:_ **Nada disso! Eu vou é me mandar!**   
_Kerry:_ **De jeito nenhum! Você vai bater o ponto à meia-noite!** chegando agora  
_Randi:_ **Mas dra. Weaver... faltam 10minutos!**  
_Kerry:_ **Então vai ficar 10 minutos!... Falando nisso, cadê o traste do Morris?**   
_Randi:_ **Eu não sei, ele vai trabalhar no turno do Frank!**  
_Frank:_ **Nem olhe pra mim! Eu acabei de chegar, e meu turno ainda nem começou...**  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry... eu vou ficar de plantão, de novo com o Morris?**   
_Kerry:_ **Sim... alguma coisa contra?**  
_Kovac:_ **... Como ele conseguiu a ser médico?**  
_Kerry:_ **Algumas pessoas tem sorte... mas ele está por um fio! Incompetente, não trabalha comigo!**  
_Neela:_ **Dra. Weaver...** chega agora  
_Kerry:_ **Neela...**   
_Frank:_ **Neela! Chegou quando, garota?**  
_Neela:_ **Agora há pouco...**  
_Randi:_ **Ah, Dra. Weaver! A Neela checou faz dez minutos, querendo falar com a senhora.**  
_Kerry:_ a olha com desprezo  
_Frank:_ **E depois só competentes trabalham com você...**  
_Kerry:_ **Chega Frank! E Neela...**  
_Neela:_ **Ehr... podemos conversar em particular?**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro... na Lounge?**  
_Neela:_ **Por favor...**

_Randi:_ **Ela vai querer trabalhar aqui de novo?**   
_Frank:_ **É possivel.**  
_Randi:_ **Dr. Kovac, vocês a aprovaram?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu te digo uma coisa. Ela é bem melhor que o Morris!**

**CENA 19 - THE LOUNGE**  
Na saleta dos médicos, Weaver pega um copo de café.  
_Kerry:_ **Você quer?**   
_Neela:_ **Não... obrigada.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem... a que devemos a sua visita?**  
_Neela:_ **Eu estava me perguntando... ainda existe alguma chance d'eu fazer minha residencia no County?**  
_Kerry:_ **... sinto muito, Neela, mas não.**  
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você já está ligada à Universidade de Michigan, e nós já vamos fechar o nosso staff.**   
_Neela:_ **Quando?**  
_Kerry:_ **Amanhã, mas...**  
_Neela:_ **Eu faço qualquer coisa!**   
_Kerry:_ **Não, Neela... sinto muito.**  
_Neela:_ **Nós... nós não podemos conversar amanhã pela manhã?**  
_Kerry:_ **... Não. Eu não vou ter tempo.**  
_Neela:_ **Por favor. Qualquer função... eu posso voltar a ser uma med-student...**  
_Kerry:_ **Med-students só em 4 meses.**  
_Neela:_ **4 meses?**  
_Kerry:_ **É Nós vamos passar por umas mudanças, e a administração vai ter que apertar os cintos... nós vamos estar sem condições de contratar o supérfluo.**  
_Neela:_ **... supérfluo...**  
_Kerry:_ **Neela... você está numa ótima universidade. É uma das mais conceituadas do país! Aproveite a sua chance.**  
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_   
_Neela:_ **Eu já desisti dela.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mentira!**  
_Neela:_ **E-eu fiz agora mesmo, e voltei pra cá.**  
_Kerry:_ **Você não deveria ter feito isso.** sorrindo   
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_ **O que o reitor falou?**  
_Neela:_ **Bem... ele tentou mudar de opinião, mas ele entendeu que eu gostaria é mesmo de fazer minha residência no County...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu posso falar com ele, e recomenda-la mais uma vez.**  
_Neela:_ desapontada  
_Kerry:_ **E se não der certo, podemos tentar outras universidas, ou até mesmo o Mercy.**  
_Neela:_ **O Mercy?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não temos mais vagas.**   
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_ **Sinto muito.**   
_Neela:_ **Okay... ehr... pode mesmo pelo menos me indicar mais uma vez na Universidade de Michigan?**  
_Kerry:_ **Posso.**  
_Neela:_   
_Kerry:_ **Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Neela:_ **É meia noite. Eu... eu não posso ir pra lá esta hora.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo...**  
_Neela:_ **E eu também já encerrei o aluguel do local que eu estava dormindo...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Neela:_ **Eu posso... posso ficar aqui esta noite?**  
_Kerry:_ **Neela...**  
_Neela:_ **Eu juro que não incomodo ninguém!**  
_Kerry:_ **... certo. Mas... mesmo assim, você não tem mais lugar aqui.**  
**... sim Dra.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Neela:_ **... não.**   
_Kerry:_ **Certo... eu vou voltar pro PS. Fique um tempo aqui... depois veja se pode ir com algém.** sai da saleta   
_Neela:_ **Obrigada...**

Neela fica sozinha na saleta, tentando prender o choro. Ela acreditava que iria conseguir algum cargo County. Joga a bolsa no chão, e joga-se no sofá. 

**CENA 20 - ER**  
_Morris:_ **Ei gente.** chegando agora  
_Frank:_ **Quem diria... chegou na hora.**   
_Randi:_ **Bem, agora eu vou bater o ponto, e me mandar!** vai embora  
_Morris:_ **Logo agora que eu cheguei?**   
_Kerry:_ **Morris, finalmente nos deu a honra de sua presença.** saindo da Lounge  
_Morris:_ **Dra. Weaver...**  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry, o que ela queria?**   
_Kerry:_ **É particular... Frank, alguma noticia da Dra. Lewis?**  
_Frank:_ **Sei lá, eu. Ela num tá de licença?**  
_Kerry:_ com desprezo **... ela está lá em cima, em trabalho de parto.**  
_Frank:_ **Ninguém me passou nada disso...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como assim?**  
_Frank:_ **Eu acabei de chegar!**  
_Kerry:_ **RANDI!**  
_Sam:_ **Ela saiu... acabei de passar por ela.** chegando agora

Sam está ao lado de seu Alex, olhando timidamente pra Luka. Todos resolvem desviar o olho do casal.  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Podemos... podemos conversar?**  
_Kovac:_ **... claro.**  
_Sam:_ **Dra. Weaver... tudo bem se o Alex fica aqui na recepção um instante?**  
_Kerry:_ **O Frank pode cuidar dele.**   
_Frank:_ **Eu não sou babá!**  
_Sam:_ **Vamos?**  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos...**

os dois vão pra Lounge enquanto Pratt chega na recepção.  
_Pratt:_ **Alguma noticia da Chen?**  
_Frank:_ **Dr. Pratt... tudo bem com você?**  
_Pratt:_   
_Chunny:_ **Ele bateu o carro essa noite. Chen está na cirurgia, e um cara morreu no carro dele.** cochichando  
_Frank:_ **Mas que bosta! A Randi nunca me passa a atualização do dia!**   
_Alex:_ **Você falou uma palavra feia.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela está na cirurgia. Quando ela sair, nós te avis... você não quer subir?**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu vou...**

Neela sai da Longe, e entra na recepção:   
_Pratt:_ **Neela, tudo ok?**  
_Neela:_ **Kovac e Sam pediram privacidade.** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **Eu... eu tô indo lá pra cima. Quer vir comingo?**  
_Neela:_ **Claro...**  
Os dois vão pro elevador.

_Alex:_ **Bosta!**  
_Frank:_ **O que foi agora?**  
_Alex:_ **Nada... eu só gosto dessa palavra.**  
_Malik:_ **Tá vendo, Frank? Você quebrou o guri da Sam!**

**CENA 21 - LOUNGEb  
Luka está um pouco distante de Sam, que está com os olhos marejados:  
_Sam:_ bMe desculpe...**  
_Kovac:_ **Pelo que? Por querer fugir de mim, sem se despedir?**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Você não confia em mim? O... o que eu tenho que fazer, pra ganhar sua confiança?**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu... eu preciso te dizer, o quanto... o quanto eu te amo?**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Você... você nunca me disse...**   
_Kovac:_ **... Mas eu amo...** coçando o cabelo   
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu te amo.**  
_Sam:_

**CENA 22 - ANDAR CURÚRGICO**  
Lockharrt e Corday estão saindo da sala onde fizeram a cirurgia em Chen:   
_Corday:_ **Pode sorrir...** feliz   
_Abby:_ **Nah...** tensa  
_Corday:_ **O que foi?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu demorei demais?**  
_Corday:_ **O que é isso? Foi a sua primeira! Você foi perfeita Abby!**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... mas eu acho que me saia melhor lá embaixo.**  
_Corday:_ **... Encare isso como um desafio. Você é boa. Dará uma excelente cirurgiã.**   
_Pratt:_ **Dra. Corday...** chagando com Neela  
_Corday:_ **Oi, dr. Pratt.**  
_Abby:_ **Neela? ****Tudo okay?**  
_Pratt:_ **E a Jing-Mey?**  
_Abby:_ **Ow... me desculpe... está tudo okay com ela!**  
_Pratt:_ **Sério?**   
_Corday:_ **Sim. Terminamos a cirurgia agora. E quem fez boa parte foi a dra. Lockhart.**  
_Pratt:_ **Então ela deve estar bem... posso ve-la?**  
_Corday:_ **Ela ainda está sedada... mas eu o levo até o quarto dela. Com licença, Abby. Neela...** e sai com Gregg

_Abby:_ **Então... de volta pro Conty?**  
_Neela:_ **Não...**   
_Abby:_ **... o que houve? Por que está aqui?**   
_Neela:_ **Bem... eu tentei voltar.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que? Não deu certo na universidade?**  
_Neela:_ **Não... eu larguei...**  
_Abby:_ **Mentira!**   
_Neela:_ **É...**  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deus... e sua residência?**  
_Neela:_ **A itenção era faze-la aqui...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas a Weaver não deixou.**  
_Neela:_ **Isso...**  
_Abby:_ **Como é que você foi fazer um negócio desses?**   
_Neela:_   
_Abby:_ **Mas você vai tentar voltar a fazer a residencia na Universidade, não é?**   
_Neela:_ **A Weaver disse que vai me reomendar mais uma vez pra lá... eu acho que ningúem me quer aqui mesmo.**   
_Abby:_   
_Neela:_ **É... ****e aí? Como você está?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... recebi meu diploma hoje.**  
_Neela:_ **Hoje?**   
_Abby:_ **É uma longa história...**

**CENA 23 - ER - 00:30**  
Luka e Sam estão olhando para Steve, desmaiado de bebado na maca da Exam-2... e algemado.  
_Kovac:_ **Ele chegou do nada...**  
_Sam:_ **Quanto deu o alcóol no sangue?**  
_Kovac:_ **3.6**  
_Sam:_ **E o toxicológico?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nem queira saber...**   
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu não sei que tipo de força essa coisa tem em você...**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Está de partida de novo?**   
_Sam:_ **Não! ... não...**  
_Kovac:_ sorri  
_Sam:_ **Ele não vai mais se intrometer em minha vida de novo. E se ele tentar, desta vez... desta vez eu deixo o homem que me ama, me proteger...**  
_Kovac:_ sorrii   
_Sam:_ **Vamos sair daqui? Ele tá fedendo.**   
_Kovac:_ **Não precisa pedir duas vezes.**

o casal sai da Exam-2, e parte pra recepção.  
_Sam:_ **Não diga pro Alex que o pai dele está aqui.**   
_Kovac:_ **Pode deixar.**  
_Kerry:_ **Sam! Você tem turno amanhã pela manhã. Eu estou meio confusa... você vem, não é?**  
_Sam:_ **Venho, não se preocupe. Aliás, mocinho, você tem aula amanhã.** sorrindo  
_Alex:_ **De jeito nenhum! Já é quase uma da manhã! Eu não vou conseguir acordar tão cedo...**  
_Sam:_ **Calado... vamos pra casa.** sorrindo  
_Alex:_ **Bosta...**  
_Sam:_ **Menino!**  
_Malik:_ **Foi o Frank!**  
_Frank:_ **Vá à merda, Malik!**  
_Kerry & Sam:_ **Frank!**

Do lado de fora, com Alex já esperando no carro, Sam e Luka estã de mão dadas, e agarradinhos um de frente pro outro:  
_Kovac:_ **Você volta amnhã mesmo, não é?**  
_Sam:_ **Volto... e amanhã, e depois, e depois, e depois...**  
Os dois se beijam... e Alex começa a buzinar.  
_Kovac:_ **Até amanhã.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Até...**

Sam começa a ir pro carro... e depois, já distante:  
_Sam:_ **Luka!**   
_Kovac:_ se vira  
_Sam:_ respira fundo, e fala docemente **Eu... também te amo...**

Antes que pudesse se expressar, Alex buzina de novo. Então os dois apenas riem, e seguem seu caminho. Só que quando Luka abre a porta da recepção...

**CENA 24 - ER - 09:00**   
... já é de manhã. Luka entra pela triagem, acompanhado um paciente na maca. Num PS bem mais movimentado, Kerry está de saída, e passando o quadro de pacientes pra Carter na recepção.  
_Kerry:_ **Como foi a noite?**  
_Carter:_ **... Okay...**  
_Kerry:_ **Problemas, né?**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Bem, eu liguei a noite toda pro necrotério pegar um corpo na Trauma-I, mas eu acho que tem que ser feito pessoalmente.**   
_Carter:_ **E claro, você deixou esta tarefa pra mim.** sorrindo  
_Jerry:_ **Desencana... o cara tem uns 150kg!**   
_Kerry:_ **Olha quem fala... tem um pequeno grupo que passou mal, e teve que passar a noite no soro. Espere mais meia hora, e passa a alta. E... e acho que só.**  
_Carter:_ **Só? Tão calmo assim?**  
_Kerry:_ **É... a noite foi tranquilha. Não fosse Pratt e Deb terem batido o carro...**   
_Carter:_ **Eles estão bem?** preocupado   
_Kerry:_ **Estão ótimos. Chen passou por uma laporatomia... feita pela Abby.**  
_Carter:_ **Sério? E deu tudo certo...**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim... e ah! Se tiver tempo, passa na obstetricia. A Susan está pra ter nenem.**   
_Carter:_ **Rá! Finalmente! Ela tava de quanto tempo? 10 meses?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **E parece que vai demorar mais um pouquinho... ela tá em trabalho de parto faz nove horas.**  
_Carter:_ **Nossa... tá tudo okay lá em cima?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Está... bem, eu vou dar o fora daqui! Tenho um compromisso.** segue pra saida   
_Carter:_ **Aonde...?**  
_Kerry:_ **No tribunal... tentar recuperar a guarda de Henry.** e sai  
_Carter:_ **Como é? Kerry! Kery! Lydia, que história é essa?**  
_Lydia:_ **Qual?**  
_Carter:_ **Da guarda do Henry... a Weaver pode perde-lo?** preocupado  
_Lydia:_ **Nossa, Carter... você não sabia? Tá com a cabeça aonde?**

Carter fica boquiaberto saber da batalha judicial por Henry...

...   
**_POST DRIVE - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 25 - SALA DE PARTO**  
Abby e Neela vão visitar Susan, que ainda está no trabalho de parto.  
_Abby:_ **Você nao vem?**  
_Neela:_ **Não... pode entrar. Eu fico aqui.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu... eu só vou visita-la. Depois e acompanho você...**   
_Neela:_ **Okay...** sorrindo simpaticamente

Abby entra na sala. Susan está respirando forte. Chuck assustado segura sua mão. Coburn está fazendo o parto. Parece que agora está sentindo dor.  
_Abby:_ **Cheguei em boa hora?**  
_Cobburn:_ **Já ta nascendo...**  
_Susan:_ **Abbyyyyyyyyyyy... socoooooooooooo...**  
_Abby:_ **E o epidural?**  
_Cobburn:_ **Acabou o efeito...**  
_Abby:_ **Dê mais pra ela...**  
_Cobburn:_ **Não posso. A janela da aplicação da droga já se fechou...**  
_Susan:_ **Então abre essa porcariaaaaaaaaaaaa...**  
_Chuck:_ **Calma, amor... respire. Respire. Respi...**  
_Susan:_ **Cala a boooooooooooooooooca!**  
_Cobburn:_ **Okay, Lewis... mais um empurrão, e ele sai.**  
_Susan:_ **Você me falou isso três empurrões atrás!**  
_Cobburn:_ **Seu bebê é meio teimoso...**  
_Abby:_ **Qual o intervalo entre as contrações?**  
_Susan:_ **Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero...**   
_Abby:_ sorrindo  
_Cobburn:_ **Vamos... faça força... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...**   
_Susan:_ **Conta rápido, desgraça!** irada  
_Abby:_ **Eita... isso vai demorar.**  
_Cobburn:_ **Eu acredito que não. Estamos nessa a quase 2 horas.**   
_Abby:_ esbugalha os olhos  
_Susan:_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**CENA 26 - RECUPERAÇÃO DA OR**  
Descançando os olhos na cadeira ao lado, Gregg não percebe Chen acordar na maca.  
_Deb:_ **Pratt...**   
_Pratt:_ **Jing-Mey! ****Você está bem?** salta da cadeira  
_Deb:_ **... O que aconteceu...?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sofremos um acidente de carro.**  
_Deb:_ **Ah... me lembrei... minha barriga dói...**  
_Pratt:_ **Você passou por uma cirurgia. Tá tudo okay agora.**  
_Deb:_ **Ai, droga... E você? Está bem?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sim...**  
_Deb:_ **... encontraram o cara que tava atirnado na gente?**  
_Pratt:_ **Nã...**  
_Deb:_ **E o menino que tava no banco de trás?**  
_Pratt:_ **Não resistiu...**  
_Deb:_ **... morreu na batida?**  
_Pratt:_ **Baleado no pescoço.**  
_Deb:_ respira fundo  
_Pratt:_ acaricia os cabelos dela  
_Deb:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Pratt:_ **Levando...**  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Mas estou feliz que você esteja bem...**

Os dois se beijam, e depois ficam se olhando, sorrindo, e de mãos dadas. 

**CENA 27 - ER**  
Num PS super-lotado, John conversa com Jerry:  
_Carter:_ **Quer dizer que ela tá justiça faz mais de... 4 meses?**  
_Jerry:_ **Eu diria que sim.**   
_Carter:_ **Mas... ela nunca me disse nada?**  
_Jerry:_ **Olha, eu só atendo os telefone, okay?**  
_Carter:_ **Lydia, a Kerry pode perder o bebê?**  
_Lydia:_ **Você tá brincando? A familia da Lopez inteira tá contra ela.**  
_Carter:_ estranhando algo  
_Kovac:_ **Pronto. Hora d'eu me mandar!** chegando na recepção   
_Carter:_ **Como é? Você vai embora agora?**   
_Kovac:_ **Meu turno já acabou...**  
_Carter:_ **Nã-nã-nã!** balançando a cabeça **E eu fico aqui sozinho?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tem o Morris...**   
_Carter:_ **Há! Qualé, Luka... me quebra esse galho! A Weaver tá no tribunal, a Susan no parto, Chen sofreu uma cirurgia, Pratt tá com ela...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tem a Abby.**  
_Carter:_ **Ela acabou de se formar!**   
_Kovac:_ **Mas é boa...**  
_Carter:_ **Vai mesmo embora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu tô aqui faz 24 horas. Plantão completo.**  
_Carter:_ **... Eu nunca faria isso com você!** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Há!**   
_Carter:_ **Tá certo, seu fraco.. vá embora! Me deixe sozinho com o Morris mesmo...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Tcha-au...** sorrindo

É quando Luka vê Sam entrando pela porta da triagem. Os dois cruzam olhares, e sorriem um pro outro. A enfermeira vai bater o ponto...  
_Kovac:_ **Duas horas!**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Fico aqui por duas horas. Aí você chama o Pratt pra ajudar.**  
_Carter:_ **Você é um anjo.** sorrindo

Luka vai em direção de Samantha, que está terminando de bater o ponto:  
_Kovac:_ **Você veio mesmo...** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **É claro... De saída?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Meu turno acabou agora. Mas vou ficar um pouco. Ficamos sem atendentes.**  
_Sam:_ **Se oferecendo pra continuar, após um turno?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nah... eu já tava indo embora. Mas eu vi você...** acaricia o braço dela  
_Sam:_ **Oh... que fofo!** alegre  
_Kovac:_ **... e resolvi ficar com...**  
_Carter:_ **KOVAC!** da recepção  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**   
_Carter:_ **MVA em 2 minutos!**  
_Kovac:_ **Pega você...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu tô com 9 pacientes.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Tá bom!** revirando os olhos **Dever me chama**  
_Sam:_ **Certo... de noite, a gente faz o dever juntos...** sorrindo

Eles se olham mais uma vez, e seguem por caminhos diferentes. Luka vai pra entrada das ambulãncias, Sam vai pra recepção. E cruza com Neela e Abby:  
_Carter:_ **Neela?**  
_Neela:_ **Dr. Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Quando você chegou?**   
_Neela:_ **Ontem... mas só estou de passagem.**   
_Carter:_   
_Neela:_   
_Sam:_ **Bem... e a Susan?**  
_Abby:_ **Coitada.. a epidural acabou.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Ainda não terminou?** rindo  
_Sam:_ **Você não tem coração... se soubesse a dor que é isso...**   
_Carter:_ **Eu acredito que já sofri grandes dores em minha vida...**  
_Sam:_ **Se imagine defecando uma melancia.**  
_Carter:_   
_Neela e Abby:_ sorriem  
_Carter:_ **Eu.. eu tenho pacientes.** sai sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Bem... vai ficar no County, Neela?**   
_Neela:_ **Não. Vou embora... não vou conseguir completar a residencia aqui.**  
_Sam:_ **Vai voltar pra Universidade...?**  
_Neela:_ **Se eu conseguir...**

Lockhart recebe um chamada pelo pager:   
_Abby:_ **Mm.. É a Elizabeth no meu pé.** sorrindo  
_Neela:_ **Eu também tenho que ir. É meio longe.**  
_Abby:_ **Tchau Neela.** abraçam-se **A gente se vê um dia**  
_Neela:_ **Claro... Tchau Sam.** abraça-a  
_Sam:_ **Tchau Neela. Boa sorte.**

Neela, meio sem graça, se afasta das duas. Ela começa a andar vagarosamente, e olhando pro PS inteiro, já sentindo saudades. Passando por ela, vem Kova correndo pela triagem, com um acidentado. Ele então para de ouvir as coisas. Tudo se passa em camera lenta. Ela então sai do prédio, irritada com a luz do sol. Põe seus óculos, e vai pro seu carro... e some no meio da multidão.

**CENA 28 - TRIBUNAL**  
Kerry está sentada ao lado de seu advogado. Na outra parte, toda a familia Lopez, aguarda o veredicto, e com Henry no colo da avó.  
_Kerry:_ **Quanto tempo mais?** aflita  
_advogado de Kerry:_ **Calma... qualquer minuto a partir de agora.**  
_Kerry:_ **Quais as minhas chances?**  
_advogado de Kerry:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu quero ouvir de novo!**  
_advogado de Kerry:_ **50-50.**   
_Kerry:_ **... eu... eu não posso perder meu filho...**  
_meirinho:_ **TODOS DE PÉ!**

O Juiz entra na sala, e todos no recinto se levantam. Ele se senta, e olha pras duas partes, antes de falar:  
_Juiz:_ **Podem se sentar.**

Weaver começa a olhar pro chão. Ela está com medo.  
_Juiz:_ **Muito bem. Estamos chegando à resolução do caso Weaver/Lopez. Antes de sair o veredicto, as partes não querem mesmo chegar à um acordo comum?**  
_advogado dos Lopez:_ **Não, meretissimo.**  
_advogado de Kerry:_ **Dra. Weaver...** cochichando no ouvido  
_Kerry:_ **... não...** baixinho, e com raiva  
_advogado de Kerry:_ **Não, Sr. Meretissimo.**  
_Juiz:_ **Entendo... Bem: quero que entendam que foi muito dificil tomar esta resolução. O bebê Henry Lopez Weaver teve o infortunio de perder a mãe... uma das mães. Que não tem traços genéticos no filho. Criança que não tem relação nenhuma com a Dra. Kerry Weaver, apesar da mesma ter tentado uma criança, mas infelizmente sofreu um aborto. Weaver, que tem uma pesada carga horária de trabalho, e que vive sozinha, tendo que contratar auxilio para os cuidados do bebê.**   
_Kerry:_   
_Juiz:_ **Por outro lado, a famlia da falecida bombeira, Sandy Lopes, tem um grupo muito unido de pessoas, que tem os traços genéticos do bebê. Familia que é grande, unida e parece ter muito apego ao bebê. Além claro, de tempo, e mais um pró pra criança: convivência familiar.**  
_mãe de Sandy:_ sorri maliciosamente  
_Kerry:_ abaixa a cabeça com tristeza  
_Juiz:_ **Mas devo adimitir, que o bebê ficar com os Lopez, acabará sem a figura materna, ou paterna. Todos tomaram conta de um. Assim como que se ficar com Weaver...**   
_Kerry:_   
_Juiz:_ **Sem mais delongas. Eu tomei a decisão, de que o bebê Henry Lopez Weaver, ficará com...**

... tomada externa do Tribunal Familiar de Chicago...

**_4 MESES DEPOIS_**

**CENA 29 - CEMITÉRIO MUNICIPAL**  
Num enterro com poucas pessoas - apenas o padre, os coveiros, mais Pratt e Deb - Chen está abatida. Mas não demonstra fraquesa. Greg está ao seu lado, confortando-a.

Passado um tempo, o casal sai de perto de onde o corpo foi sepultado, e segue pra saída do Cemitério:  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **... Você está bem?**  
_Deb:_ bufa sorrindo... irônicamente  
_Pratt:_ **Tá... pergunta idiota.**  
_Deb:_ **... eu não estou tão mal...**  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_ **Quero dizer... meu pai já estava morto desde o acidente.**  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_ **Eu estou bem. Pelo menos acabou.** sorri tristemente

Os dois se abraçam.

**CENA 30 - CASA DE SAM**  
_Sam:_ **Anda garoto... vai chegar atrasado!**  
_Alex:_ **Mas eu ainda não escovei os dentes!**  
_Sam:_ **Então escove logo!**  
_Alex:_ **Eu iria, se o banheiro não tivesse ocupado.** emburrado 

Luka abe a porta do banheiro.  
_Sam:_ **Pronto. Anda logo, pirralho!**  
_Kovac:_ **Opa... demorei demais?** sem graça  
_Sam:_ **Não... ele devia ter escovado os dentes antes... Vai com a gente?**  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... claro. Entro em uma hora mesmo... não vai fazer mal entrar na batente mais cedo desta vez.** sorrindo

Sam derruba a bolsa de Alex no chão, abraça Luka puxando-o pelos cabelos, e o beija docemente.  
_Alex:_ **Por favor... não na minha frente.** com cara de nojo  
_Sam:_ **Você já escovou seu dente?**  
_Alex:_ **Todos os 20.**  
_Sam:_ **E... você levou 1segundo pra cada?**  
_Alex:_ **Olha: você não disse que tá atrasada?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não! Você!** joga a bolsa dele, sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos?**  
_Alex:_ **Eu vou na frente!** e sai correndo  
_Sam:_ **Saco... você quer essa coisa?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **... Eu achei que já fosse nosso...**

Sam sorri feliz, e segura mais forte a mão de Luka.  
_Alex:_ **O ELEVADOR VAI DESCER!**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas eu não vejo problema em "esquece-lo" na esquina.** sorrindo  
O casal sai do apartamento, sorrindo de alegria.

**CENA 31 - ER**  
O idiota do Morris lê uma carta na recepção:   
_Morris:_ **Droga!**  
_Randi:_ **O que?**   
_Morris:_ **Tive minha indicação no County negada!**  
_Randi:_ **Mm... quer dizer que não vai poder completar sua residencia aqui?** sorrindo  
_Morris:_ **Isso é sério... Dr. CARTERr?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu estou aqui. Não precisa gritar.** chegando na recepção, e apagando dois nomes no quadro de adimissão   
_Morris:_ **Você já viu isso aqui?** mostra a carta  
_Carter:_ **Mm... já. Eu recebi uma dessas anos atrás.**  
_Morris:_ **Fui recusado!**   
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Morris:_ **Não fui indicado pra continuar no County!**  
_Carter:_ **Ow... sério?** irônico  
_Morris:_ **Cara... meu pai vai me matar!**  
_Carter:_   
_Susan:_ **Randi, ligue pra cirurgia, e manda alguém descer, por favor!** chega agora  
_Randi:_ **Eu já liguei... estão mandando um cirurgião há qualquer minuto.**   
_Susan:_ **É... e a qualquer minuto, a apendice de meu paciente explode!**  
_Morris:_ **Dra. Lewis! Fui cortado do County!**  
_Susan:_ cara de desprezo  
_Carter:_ olha pra Lewis, com cara de idiota  
_Susan:_ **Carter, já ligou pra Deb?**   
_Carter:_ **Não... o enterro foi agora há pouco. Mais tarde eu ligo.**  
_Morris:_ **Quem morreu?**   
_Susan:_ cara de desprezo  
_Abby:_ **Pediram uma consulta?** chega agora  
_Susan:_ **Sim! Graças a Deus! Aonde você estava?**  
_Abby:_ **Retirando um tumor cardíaco, com a Corday.** metida a besta  
_Carter:_ **Uau! Que legal! Só fiz isso no... ah, quem estou engando. Minha residência na cirurgica foi péssima.**  
_Morris:_ **É! Mas mesmo assim, não cortaram você!**  
_Carter:_ revira os olhos  
_Susan:_ fecha os olhos   
_Abby:_ **Aonde está o paciente?**  
_Susan:_ **Curtain--3.** saem juntas

_Morris:_ **Fala aí! Eu sou tão bom quanto a Abby, né?**  
_Carter:_ **A mesma coisa...** irônicamente  
_Morris:_ **Então... por que me cort...**  
_Randi:_ **MORRIS!**   
_Morris:_   
_Randi:_ **Quando é seu último turno?**  
_Morris:_ **Este.**  
_Randi:_ **Ótimo! Assim não tenho que ficar ouvindo você chorar o tempo todo!**

Morris faz cara de coitado, e John sai da recepção, tentando segurar o riso.  
_Carter:_ **Se a Neela não ficou, por que você ficaria?** bem baixinho

John passa pela área das cortinas, onde Abby examina o abdomem do paciente:  
_Abby:_ **Você está sentindo dores aqui...?**  
_Susan:_ **Ai! Sim!** irônico  
_Abby:_ **Qual o resulatado do hematócrito?**   
_Susan:_ **31.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu recomendaria então uma apendicite.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Assine aqui, Dra. Lockhart!** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **A, qualé... não precisa me humilhar.** assina a ficha, longe do paciente  
_Susan:_ **Quem tá te humilhando? Eu acho o máximo!**  
_Abby:_ **Nah... tem bons dias.**   
_Susan:_ **Está gostando de ser cirurgiã?**   
_Abby:_ **... Estou. Está gostando de ser mãe?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **É o máximo!** alegre  
_Abby:_ **Ela tá lá em cima agora?**   
_Susan:_ **Não... o Chuck tá com ela. Ele tá de folga hoje.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... mais algum exame vital?**  
_Susan:_ **Não, Doutora!**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... então coloque mais uma bolsa de soro com epi no paciente, que eu venho busca-lo em meia hora.** sai sorrindo 

Abby cruza com Weaver no elevador, e ela parece nervosa e agitada:  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Weaver? tudo be...** mas Weaver vai embora

Kerry passa pela recepção, vai até a Lounge, e pouco depois, volta com sua bolsa, e corre em direção à triagem:  
_Carter:_ **Keerry? Tudo okay?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim! Eu vou dar uma saída, e volto daqui a pouco! Randi, guarde meus recados!**  
_Carter:_ estranhando

**CENA 32 - CASA DE WEAVER**  
Aflita, Kerry entra em casa:  
_Kerry:_ **Julia! Juila!**  
_babá:_ **Aqui no quarto, Dra. Weaver.**

Kerry entra no quarto, e lá dentro, a babá cuida de Henry.  
_Kerry:_ **Oi, pequenininho...** pega-o no colo **Nossa.. ele tá quente mesmo.**  
_babá:_ **É... ele vomitou agora há pouco.**  
_Kerry:_ **Tinha sangue no vômito? E as fezes? Você checou as fezes?** aflitissima  
_babá:_ apenas sorri  
_Kerry:_ **O que?**  
_babá:_ **É meio engraçado uma mãe médica. Você presume que vai cuidar melhor do bebê... mas na verdade, só acha que o coitado tá é doente.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Ai, Júlia... o sentimento de mãe anula o de médica...** beijando Henry  
_babá:_ **Não tinha sangue. Só a papinha.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... vamos pro hospital. Eu quero ter certeza... **  
_babá:_ **Sim, senhora...**

A babá sai de casa com o bebê no colo, e Kerry, logo atrás apaga a luz da sala, que tem várias fotos de Sandy ao seu lado...

...   
**_POST DRIVE - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 33 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
John está na entrada das ambulancias, esperando uma paciente, no momento que chegam Luka e Sam.  
_Carter:_ **Chegou cedo.** olhando pro relógio  
_Kovac:_ **Vou fazer uns relatórios atrasados.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **'Dia Sam.**  
_Sam:_ **Bom dia, Dr. Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... Luka, quer que eu peça pra Weaver mudar o horário de vocês?**  
_Kovac:_ **Anh?**  
_Carter:_ **Assim o turno de vocês se casam...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Vou cobrar isso!** entra sorrindo no County

John vira o rosto, olhando pro casal feliz... e sentindo um pouco de inveja. Mas um carro que para na entrada das ambulâncias o chama a atenção:  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... você não pode parar aqui!**  
_Kerry:_ **Sou eu, Carter.** sai do carro  
_Carter:_ **Kerry... tudo okay?**  
_Kerry:_ **Nah... o Henry tá um pouco febril.**  
_Carter:_ **Quer que eu dê uma olhada nele?**  
_Kerry:_ **Deixe comigo...**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... Susan e Kovac estão lá dentro!**  
_Kerry:_ **OK!** entra no Couny com a babá e Henry

A ambulância chega.  
_Carter:_ **Muito bem... o que nós temos?**   
_paramédico:_ **Grávida. 36º mês de gestação...**

**CENA 34 - TRAUMA ROOM**   
_Carter:_ **Na contagem: 1, 2, 3!**  
_Chunny:_ **Pulso 82. Pressão em 9/6.**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... tudo okay com a mãe. E o bebê?**  
_grávida:_ **Por favor... o que está acontecendo?** aflita  
_Carter:_ **Calma senhora... nós só vamos checar os batimentos do bebê.**  
_Chunny:_ **8cm de dilatação...**   
_Carter:_ **Quando foi a última contração, sra Joana?**  
_grávida:_ **Não estou sentido nenhuma... eu só chamei a ambulância, porque meu bebê parou de se mexer...** chorando muito  
_Carter:_ sua frio, e o coração começa a bater forte

Chunny faz o ultra-som, mas nada de batimento, ou movimentos espontâneos do feto.  
_grávida:_ **O que está acontecendo?** chorando  
_Carter:_ **Chame a Susan...**  
_Chunny:_ **Ela está com paciente...**  
_Carter:_ **Chame a Susan!**  
_Chunny:_ sai da sala  
_grávida:_ **Meu filho...** chorando  
_Carter:_ **Calma...**   
_Cobburn:_ **John. Bom dia... O que nós temos?** entra agora  
_Carter:_ **Bebê sem movimentos... há mais de 2horas.**  
_Cobburn:_ **... okay.**  
_Susan:_ **John, o que foi?** entra agora  
_Carter:_ **Me substitua!** sai da sala  
_Susan:_ **Carter?**

John sai rápido, em direção à sala dos Médicos. Chegando lá, sentasse no sofá, e começa a bufar... e tentar segurar o choro.

**CENA 35 - EXAM-3**  
Luka está cuidando do bebê de Weaver:  
_Kovac:_ **Eu já sei o problema dele...**   
_Kerry:_ **Qual?**  
_Kovac:_ **Dengo de mãe...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ sorri  
_Kovac:_ **Ele está bem. Menos de meio grau de febre. Vomitar é normal nessa idade... tudo okay com seu garoto.**  
_Kerry:_ **É...**   
_Kovac:_ **Mas você quer leva-lo pra casa, certo?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Eu acho melhor passar a tarde com ele hoje... Júlia, me espera no carro?**  
_babá:_ **Não tem problema...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo okay?**   
_Kerry:_ **Tudo... obrigada.**  
_Kerry:_ **De nada... vou me preparar. Ainda tenho... 50min pra começar meu turno. Até...** sai da sala

**CENA 36 - LOUNGE**   
Luka entra na saleta, e depara com um deprimido Carter, encolhido no sofá.  
_Kovac:_ **... Carter? Tudo ok?**   
_Carter:_ **Acho que não...** choroso  
_Kovac:_ **O que houve?**  
_Carter:_ **Acabei de receber uma paciente... grávida de um nati-morto.** bufado   
_Kovac:_ **Ow...**  
_Carter:_ **Esses... esses filmes ficam passando na minha cabeça... toda noite... Eu... eu pensei que ia me recuperar... Mas eu não durmo direito faz meses...** irritado  
_Kovac:_ **Você está... recebendo ajuda?**  
_Carter:_ **Médica... não.** sorri muito abalado  
_Kovac:_ **... Como está a Kem.**  
_Carter:_ **Pior que eu... Na verdade eu não sei. A mulher virou uma geleira emocional! Ela quase não conversa mais comigo. Quando ela viaja pra África... e demora uma hora... fico imaginando que ela não volta...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que aconteceu com você, não foi a coisa mais simples do mundo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei disso! Mas eu tenho que superar... ou vou ficar maluco!**  
_Kovac:_ **Tem vezes que eu me vejo deste jeito...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **E comigo... já vão fazer quase 10 anos. Você não vai se recuperar 100. É impossivel... mas você vai melhorar.**  
_Carter:_ respira fundo  
_Kovac:_ **Mas vai precisar de ajuda. Ajuda médica... e de seus amigos.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou ficar maluco.**  
_Kovac:_ **Sabe o que vai ser bom pra você?**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Voltar pra sala de trauma, e atender aquela mulher.**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela vai passar pelo mesmo que você passou. Então você sabe que ela vai precisar dos cuidados...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu a deixei com a Susan... e eu não quero...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você precisa. Enfrente isso. Não se sinta nervoso, por ter acontecido com você... foi uma tragédia! Acontece com muita gente... não só com você. Aquela mulher, vai dar a luz à um bebê morto, e seria bom você ajuda-la. E a situação... vai ajuda-lo também.**  
_Carter:_ **Não...**   
_Kovac:_ **Certo. Então vá pra casa chorar.**   
_Carter:_ **Você é um ótimo consolador, né?** rindo, mas com os olhos molhados  
_Kovac:_ **Enfrente o problema de frente. Ou então viva fugindo dele.**   
_Carter:_ encara o chão  
_Kovac:_ encara Carter  
_Carter:_ limpa o nariz, enxuga os olhos, e encara Luka  
_Kovac:_ **E então?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou...** se levanta  
_Kovac:_ **Bom... quer que eu vá com você?**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Eu... eu enfrento isso sozinho...**  
_Kovac:_ **Qualquer coisa, é só...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei...** sorri simpaticamente

John vai em direção à saida da saleta, e no caminho, dá um tapinha no ombro do croata. Carter sai, e deixa Luka sozinho na saleta. Luka, que respira fundo após a conversa.

**CENA 37 - TRAUMAROOM**   
Cobburn já está fazendo o parto. A mãe, muito abalada, com a cara inchada de tanto chorar, segura forte a mão de Susan, que está ao seu lado, acompanhada de algumas enfermeiras.  
_Susan:_ **Certo, Joana. Só mais uma forcinha...**  
_grávida:_ **Eu não consigo...** chorando  
_Cobburn:_ **Já está terminando...**

Carter entra na sala... todos lá o encaram. Lentamente, ele se aproxima da paciente, e pega a outra mãe da grávida, e sorri meio que sem jeito pra ela:  
_Carter:_ **Voltei...**  
_grávida:_ **Meu filho... está morto...** chorando muito  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei... eu sei...**  
_grávida:_ **Por que...?** chorando   
_Carter:_ **Foi um acidente... foi um acidente. Você fez... fez tudo certo. Nada poderia ter evitado isso. Simplesmente acontece...**  
_Cobburn:_ **Vamos lá... mais uma vez...**

A mulher faz mais força. John passa a mão nos cabelos dela, e Susan evitar olhar diretamente pra Carter... que parece estar em outro mundo...  
_Cobburn:_ **Pronto, pronto, pronto... Pare de empurrar. A cabeça já saiu...**   
_grávida:_ respira fundo  
_Carter:_ **Foi o cordão?**  
_Cobburn:_ afirma balançando a cabeça

A obstetra limpa a área pra facilitar a passagem do corpo do bebê.  
_Cobburn:_ **Agora... o último empurrão...**

**CENA 38 - OR**   
Fazendo uma anotações no vestiário dos cirurgiões, Lockhart, sentada no banco, parece exausta.   
_Corday:_ **Tirando uma folga, Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Yep... só estou fazendo as anotaçõs da apendicite de agora há pouco...**  
_Corday:_ **É só o que o pessoal do PS nos manda, né?** sorrindo, e sentando-se ao lado de Abby  
_Abby:_ **Também tem uns baleados. E as batidas... as fraturas...** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **O que foi, Abby?**  
_Abby:_ respira fundo **... é cansativo... e frustrante.**  
_Corday:_ **Mm...**  
_Abby:_ **Faz tempo que eu não converso com meus pacientes... quase não passo mais de... 5 minutos com eles.**  
_Corday:_ **Mas isso é normal... você é uma cirurgiã em começo de carreira. Fará muitas rondas, poucos atendimentos... tem a sorte de ser minha protegeé...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **É...** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Mas melhora com o tempo...**  
_Abby:_ **Se você diz...**  
_Corday:_ **Sabe que horas são, né?**   
_Abby:_ **Ganho um doce se eu acertar?**  
_Corday:_ **Há! Hora das rondas!**  
_Abby:_ **Vou em 5 minutos...**  
_Corday:_ **Abby, você é minha protegeé... mas sem tanta liberdade.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Agora, né?**  
_Corday:_ **Há 2 minutos atrrás. Vamos?**  
_Abby:_ **Vamos...**

**CENA 39 - LOUNGE**   
Luka faz suas anotações... quando John entra na saleta.  
_Kovac:_ **E aí?**   
_Carter:_ **Fiz... mas não estou me sentindo tão melhor...** joga-se no sofá  
_Kovac:_ **Quer alguma coisa?**  
_Carter:_ **Ir pra casa...**  
_Kovac:_ **Quando termina seu turno?**  
_Carter:_ **Em meia hora.**   
_Kovac:_ **O meu começa em meia hora. Pode ir, que eu cubro você.**  
_Carter:_ **Sério?** abatido  
_Kovac:_ **Sem problema.**

Randi abre a porta:  
_Randi:_ **Dr. Carter, Duplo MVA em 10 minutos.**   
_Kovac:_ **Deixe comigo, Randi...**  
_Randi:_ **Ok...** e sai  
_Kovac:_ **Parece que você escolheu a hora certa de sair!** irônico  
_Carter:_ **Há! Não vale destrocar...** ainda deitado no sofá  
_Kovac:_ **Tô indo me preparar. Até amanhã.**

Luka sai da sala... e cruza com Weaver, que estava entrando. E com Henry no colo...  
_Kovac:_ **Oi Kerry... tudo ok?**  
_Kerry:_ **Tudo... eu só vou pegar minhas coisas.**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... vou nessa.** e sai

_Carter:_ **Kerry...**  
_Kerry:_ **John...**

Os dois ficam se encarando... e Susan entra na saleta:  
_Susan:_ **Carte... opa! Estou interrompendo?**   
_Kerry:_ **Não... eu só vim pegar minhas coisa.** abre seu ármario  
_Susan:_ **John... eu só vim dizer... que o marido da Joana chegou. Ela está internada lá em cima...**  
_Carter:_ **Bom saber...**   
_Susan:_ **Certo... e... você não vem? Tem um trauma duplo chegando.**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Eu já estou indo. Luka vai me substituir.**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... entou vou indo. Tchau. Tchau Kerry.** e sai  
_Kerry:_ **Tchau...**

_Carter:_ **... Ele já está bem grande...**   
_Kerry:_ **É... daqui apouco, não vou conseguir carregar o meu filhão.** orgulhosa  
_Carter:_ **Ele tem os cabelos da Sandy...**  
_Kerry:_ **É... e tem os seus olhos.**  
_Carter:_ **Há! Meus olhos não são assim...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **São sim... e até o seu nariz...**  
_Carter:_ **Aí você já tá forçando...**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas é verdade... mais alguns anos, e será a sua cara.**

_Carter:_ **... por que?**  
_Kerry:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Por que não pediu pra usar a minha paternidade no pedido de custódia.**  
_Kerry:_ **... Deu tudo certo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu adoraria ajudar...**  
_Kerry:_ **Você já tinha seus problemas...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Quero dizer... você estava na África... aí quando voltou... enfim. Eu não podia te pedir naquela hora.**   
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu estou indo agora.. quer uma carona?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... eu tô de carro...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo...**

Kerry fecha o armario, vai até Carter, e beija-o na testa.  
_Kerry:_ **"Dê tchau pro papai"** com voz de bebe   
_Carter:_ **Tchau, Henry...**  
_Kerry:_ **Tchau Carter...** sai da saleta  
_Carter:_ **Tchau, Kerry...**

John finalmente abre um sorriso...

**CENA 40 - LONGE DE CHICAGO, E HÁ ALGUNS KM DE SEATTLE...**  
Numa pequena casa de campo, numa tarde ensolarada, um casal está bebendo umas garrafas de cervaja, com os pés no rio... e jogando conversa fora. São Doug, e Carol:  
_Doug:_ **Ai, ai...**  
_Carol:_ **Vamos tirar férias?**  
_Doug:_ **Do que?** rindo alto  
_Carol:_ **Sei lá... vamos sair da cidade?**  
_Doug:_ **Aí eles ficam sem médico.** rindo  
_Carol:_ **Eu sabia que a gente devia ter ficado em Seattle!** rindo  
_Doug:_ **Você quem pediu calma...**  
_Carol:_ **Vamos sair só por uns tempos?**  
_Doug:_ **Pode ser... pra onde?**  
_Carol:_ **Chicago!**  
_Doug:_ **Chicago... a cidade dos ventos?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Sério! Vamos... só uma visita. Pelos velhos tempos!** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ respira fundo **E quem fica com as garotas?**  
_Carol:_ **Sei lá... a Karen...**  
_Doug:_ **Nossa vizinha? Ela é esquisita...**  
_Carol:_ **Doug!** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Tá bom... quer isto mesmo?**  
_Carol:_ **Claro... rever os amigos... faz tempo que não vamos lá...**   
_Doug:_ **Ok...** sorrindo

**CENA 41 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Arrastando os pés no chão, John procura por Kem. Vai até a cozinha, e encontra um recado dela, preso na geladeira:  
**"_John, tive que ir voltar pra Kisangani. Aconteceram uma emergência, e eu não pude te esperar. Volto em duas, ou quatro semanas. Kem._".**

John guarda o bilhete no bolso:  
_Carter:_ **Sem um abraço... um beijo... só Kem... éééé...** cabisbaixo

_produtores executivoS _

christopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	2. S11E02 Bad Day For Visits

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Doug e Carol resolvem ir à Chicago. Carter não está nada bem, Abby resolve fazer a cirúrgica, Sam e Luka se reconciliaram e Susan teve seu bebê.**

...   
**_BAD DAY FOR VISITS, 1ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 1 - PEQUENO AEROPORTO** Panorâmica de um pequeno aeroporto dos interior dos EUA. Existe uma pequena fila, e um casal conhecido de todos está nela. Doug e Carol. Eles serão os proximos a serem atendidos, e estão de mãos dadas:  
_Doug:_ **Nossa... vai ser esquisito voltar pra lá depois de tanto tempo.**  
_Carol:_ **Esquisito? Por que?**  
_Doug:_ **Sei lá... voltar pra cidade... perder nosso recorde histórico sem televisão...**  
_Carol:_ **Êpa! Cidade nunca foi nosso problema... e eu sei muito bem que você ia escondido pra cidade vizinha, assistir aos jogos do SuperBowl!**  
_Doug:_ **He, heh, heh... **(sem-graça) **mas é só um jogo por ano...**  
_Carol:_ **E eu não tinha direito, não?**  
_Doug:_ **Como assim? Foi você quem quis uma vida zen!**  
_Carol:_ **Vida zen? Tá mas pra vida Amish! Já não basta nossos filhos crescerem no meio do nada, você é o único médico da cidade! Nunca sobra tempo pra mim!**  
_Doug:_ **Nada disso! Trabalhamos juntos e a gente sempre se vê! E foi você quem quis tranquilidade!**  
_Carol:_ **Tranquilidade! Não tédio!**  
Os dois chamam a atenção das poucas pessoas que estão no aeroporto com sua discursão, pois gritam muito alto:  
_Recepicionista:_ **Próximo!**   
Doug e Carol param de falar, olham pro atendente, e depois se olham:  
_Doug & Carol:_ **Me desculpe!**  
Ambos riem, pegam as mãos de novo, dão um passo em frente ao balcão:  
_Doug:_ **Acho que ir pro County já tá mexendo com a gente...**  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh, heh...** (riso com vontade)**Não é possivel que todo dia no County seja um dia dificil...**  
_Doug:_ _(ironico)_ **Você trabalhou mesmo lá? Aqui **(pro balconista), **duas passagens pra Chicago.**

**CENA 2 - RECEPÇÃO E SALA DOS MÉDICOS NO COUNTY** O movimento é o de sempre, mas como são apenas 7:00 da manhã, a troca de turno amansa um pouco os animos dos médicos e enfermeiros, que já estão indo pra casa, menos Jerry:   
_Jerry:_ **Droga! Este Frank é um irresponsável. Já era hora dele ter chegado!**  
_Kerry:_ **Você não pode reclamar, Jerry!** (entrando pela porta da Triagem) **Frank cobriu você por meia hora ontem de noite!**  
_Jerry:_ **Mas Dra. Weaver...**  
_Kerry:_ **Á-á-aaaá! Não quero reclamações!** (entra na sala de médicos) **Bom dia, John. Como foi o turno da noite?**   
_Carter:_ **Bom dia, Kerry. Ehr... foi o de sempre. Vomito, sangue, urina, baleados, esfaqueados...** (sai da sala ainda falando)  
_Kerry:_ _(risos)_  
_Kovac:_ **Bom dia Kerry.** (entrando pela outra porta)  
_Kerry:_ **Bom dia... hããã... você recebeu meu memorando?**   
_Kovac:_ **Sim, e não! Não vou ficar com estudante no meu pé. Passe a tocha pro Pratt.**  
_Kerry_ **De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixa-lo com a responsabilidade de ensinar os estudantes de medicina. Vai ser com você!**   
_Kovac:_ **Mas o Pratt é otimo! Mesmo sem se encontrar com os alunos, já os ensinou uma lição: pontualidade.** (sorriso)  
_Kerry:_ **Não teve graça.** (sai da sala, olha pro relógio, 07:02) **Jerry! Bipe o Dr. Pratt.**  
_Jerry:_ **Dr.a Weaver, meu turno acabou há 3 minutos...**  
_Kerry:_ **Escuta aqui: **(irada e apontando o dedo na cara) **se você não pegar este telefone agora, você não vai mais se preocupar com terminos de turnos... PORQUE NÂO VAI MAIS TER TURNOS PRA VOCÊ!**  
_Jerry:_ **S-s-s-sim senhora.** (pega o telefone)  
_Chunny:_ _(irônica)_**Alguém está de bom humor hoje...**  
_Haleh:_ **Garota, falar a mesmo coisa todo dia perde a graça.**  
_Chunny:_ **Eu sei, eu sei... mas ela não me dá material novo.**   
_Haleh & Chunny:_ (risadas)  
_Kerry:_ (retornando pra mais uma ordem) **E bipe também pros dois atrasadinhos que vão começar hoje!**  
_Jerry:_ **Hã? Como se eu não sei os bipes deles?**

**CENA 3 - INTERIOR DE VAGÃO** O vagão está lotado, e vários passageiros estão em pé. Entre eles, Pratt, que recebe o bip.  
_Prat:_ **Merda...** (se enrola todo pra pegar o pager no cinto e acaba derrubando uns livros que estava carregando. Checa o pager) **Droga... já vou, já vou!**

**CENA 4 - PLATAFORMA DE SAÍDA DO METRÔ** Acabando de descer a escadaria da plataforma, no meio de várias pessoas, dois jovens estão conversando:  
_Thomas:_ **O que você prefere atender? Um cara todo vomitado, ou todo cagado?**  
_Mika:_ **Eca!** (com nojo) **Isso não existe!**  
_Thomas:_ **Claro que existe, a gente vai trabalhar num PS!**  
_Mika_ **Num PS a gente vai cuidar de pessoas, não de... sujismundos... e que horas são?**   
_Thomas:_ **Sete.**  
_Mika:_ **Sete e o quê?**   
_Thomas:_ **Olha, se você quer a hora exata, compra um relógio.**  
_Mika:_ (bate na nuca de Thomas)   
_Thomas:_ **Hey!**

**CENA 5 - PORTA DA TRIAGEM** Kovac sai da sala dos médicos, já arrumado, e vê Samantha esperando numa cadeira, e olhando pra porta da triagem:   
_Kovac:_ **Hey, seu turno não já acabou?**   
_Sam:_ **Tô esperando o Alex...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Sam:_ **Perdi uma aposta...**   
_Kovac:_ **Hã?**  
_Sam:_ **Nada... tenho que leva-lo à uma reunião na escola, e o peste me convenceu à deixa-lo vir de metrô sozinho pra cá me encontrar...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você deixou ele andar de metrô sozinho?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu sei, eu sei...** (frustrada) **agora já foi.**  
_enfermeira_ **Dr. Kovac, por favor...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim?**  
_enfermeira:_ **Mulher, 32 anos,** (entregando a ficha médica) **falta de ar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Com lincença,** (irônico) **preciso ajudar uma mulher à voltar à respirar.**   
_Sam:_ (risos)

**CENA 6 - ÁREA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS** Carter sai do hospital. Cumprimenta alguns conhecidos que estão entrtando, e vê do outro lado da rua, Susan com problemas: o carrinho de bebê insiste em não subir na calçada  
_Carter:_ **Precisa de ajuda?** (gritando)  
_Susan:_ **O que você acha?** (irônica e sorrindo)

**CENA 7 - INTERIOR DO AVIÃO**Carol, de óculos escuros, está ouvindo disckman, enquanto Doug não para de enche-la de perguntas.  
_Doug:_ **Você acha que eles ficarão surpresos da gente não ter se casado ainda?**  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh, heh...** (risos de ironia) **eu acho que não... heh, heh...**  
_Doug:_ **Hey! Isso machuca... heh, heh, heh... vamos convidar todo mundo?**  
_Carol:_ **Estamos indo lá pra isso...**  
_Doug:_ **Já tem a dama-de-honra em mente?**  
_Carol:_ **Não sei...** (pensativa)   
_Doug:_ **Que tal a Weaver? Heh, heh, heh...**  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh... tá certo** (irônica) **... e o padrinho?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro que já sei... mas será que eles vão ficar sentidos por a gente ter demorado tanto tempo pra fazer uma visita?**   
_Carol:_ **Nada... eles gostam da gente, tanto quanto gostamos deles...**  
_Doug:_ **Talvez não seja uma boa idéia ir hoje...**  
_Carol:_ **Hã?** (retira os óculos) **Quer que eu peça pro piloto dar meia volta** (irônica)?  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh... não, não é isso... mas e se for um dia mal?**  
_Carol:_ **A proporção entre dias bons e ruins é grande mesmo...**  
_Doug:_ **Imensa!**  
_Carol:_ **... certo, imensa...**  
_Doug:_ **Incalculável!** (sorrindo)  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh...** (sorrindo) **deixa eu falar!**  
_Doug:_ (risos)  
_Carol:_ **O que eu quero dizer, é que podemos estar com sorte. Hoje pode ser um dia calmo.**

**CENA 8 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS** Volta pro County, e com uma musiquinha de tensão no fundo... Sam ainda está sentada na cadeira, e olhando pro relógio. Kovac está atendendo a mulher asmática. Kerry volta de surpresa pra ver se Jerry não está fazendo jogo mole. Já fora da plataforma, Thomas e Mika já estão olhando pros dois lados, e prontos pra atravessar a rua. No vagão do metrô em movimento, Pratt está nervorso, e olhando pro relógio.

**CENA 9 - CALÇADA PRÓXIMA AO COUNTY NA ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS** Susan tira a filha do carrinho, e começa a roçar seu nariz com o dela, fazendo barulhinhos betsas. Carter está carregando o carrinho.   
_Carter:_ **Vai deixa-la na creche?**  
_Susan:_ **Não, vou trabalhar com ela no colo** (ironica e sorrindo).  
_Carter:_ (irônico) **Quer ver eu deixar este troço no mei da rua?**  
_Susan:_ (sorrisos) **Não, não... tá certo** (falando infantilmente) **Eu "vô" "dexá" minha "filinha" na "cleche".**  
_Carter & Susan:_ (risadas)

Mas a buzina do metrô os faz parar de rir.

De repente, tudo fica meio que quieto, mas o barulho da aceleração do metrô assusta à todos na rua. Das plataformas, as pessoas começam a gritar. Thomas, Mika, Carter e Susan olham pra cima... e do nada, o metrô voa dos trilhos de cima, arrebentando a parede de contensão! Thomas se joga, empurrando Mika. Carter faz o mesmo, e empurra Susan e seu filho pra de baixo de si. O barulho é estrondoso... parecem explosões. O primeiro vagão do metrô cai exatamente em cima de um carro em movimento, esmagando-o. Pedaços de metal caem do lado de Susan e Carter, que está por cima dela. Os vagões continuam à cair, muito rapidamente, num efeito dominó e arrastando-se até a entrada da ala das ambulâncias do County. Mais vagões continuam à cair. O barulho de ferro retorcido e vidro quebrado é a única coisa que se ouve. De dentro do hospital, Sam, que como todos os outros, estava conseguindo ouvir a zuada, vai em direção à saída. Mais alguns vagões começam a cair. Um deles se parte ao meio, e joga todas as pessoas, umas 30 que estavam dentro dele, pra fora. Mostra-se os corpos caido em todas as direções, e em close, vemos que um dos corpos jogados é Pratt, que cai de nuca no chão. O metrô vai perdendo velocidade com o atrito no chão, os gritos começam à ecoar. Mais um dos vagões cai em cima da lanchonete, que é esmagada. Um carro que não conseguiu freiar bate de frente num dos vagões que ficou no meio da rua. O metrô finalmente para. Apenas dois vagões não cairam da plataforma. O último está segurando o penúltimo, que a qualquer momento pode desabar, pois está balançando de um lado para o outro. Sam, fica branca ao ver pedaços de metal contorcido no meio da rua. Gritos de dor e choros de criança substituem o barulho de metal e vidro. Thomas e Mika se levantam. Carter e Lewis se olham, e depois checam o bebê dela, que está bem. Close no olhar de espanto de Carter. A rua da frente do County virou uma praça de guerra.

...   
**_BAD DAY FOR VISITS, 2ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 10 - INTERIOR DO AVIÃO** Imagem do interior do avião. Carol, e Doug estão dormindo. Ela, de óculos escuros, e com a cabeça no encosto, e de boca semi-aberta. Doug está apoiado no ombro da noiva. Está uma tranquilidade.

**CENA 11- CRECHE DO COUNTY** Música tensa. Susan está correndo com sua filha, dentre de um dos andares do hospital. Ela entra na creche.  
_Susan:_ **Aqui! Essa é a mamadaeira, e ela gosta de...**  
_atendente:_ **Eu, sei, eu sei! Fique tranquilha e pode descer!**  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada!** (e sai correndo da creche)  
Nota-se que todos do hospital sabem da situação, pois todo mundo está tenso, e correndo de um lado para o outro. Susan, que estava esperando o elevador, entra nele. Dentro já estavam alguns cirurgiões, mais Elizabeth e Abby. Susan entra no elevador ofegante.  
_Corday:_ **Como é que está lá embaixo?**  
_Susan:_ **Está horrivel...** (balançando a cabeça em negação)   
Todos lá dentro estão tensos, principalmente Abby, já que é um dos primeiros dias dela como residente. O elavador chega no PS e o silêncio se acaba. Muita gritaria e choro fazem a trilha. Um pouco de poeira do acidente está pairando por todo o PS. Susan e todos os cirurgiões correm até as saídas. No caminho, algumas enfermeiras removem os pacientes menos criticos para a cafeteria, pois o PS vai lotar... Jerry está se enrolando com os telefonemas... e Susan, Abby, Corday e os cirurgiões chegam à ala das ambulâncias. Os gritos ficam maiores.

**CENA 12 - PARONÂMICA DO ACIDENTE** 8 vagões invadiram a pista, dividindu-a em duas sessões formano um grande muro de vagões contorcidos, esmagando um carro, e causando a colisão de outro. A lanchonete foi esmagada. Um dos vagões ainda está nos trilhos, segurando outro vagão, que está balançando de um lado para o outro. Além de poeira, ferrugem e fumaça no asfalto, há também muito sangue. Os passageiros envolvidos no acidente chegam à quase 300. Os vagões estão todos partidos e retorcidos, quase mais nenhum tem passageiros dentro. Muitos corpos, e pedaços de membros estão pelo chão. Tem muita gente, e pouco médico. A camêra passa por alguns pontos, e só se ouve gritaria. Carter está lacetando a perna esmagada de uma garotinha em prantos. Kovac olha pra umas quinze pessoas no chão, e não sabe por onde começar... e vê Samantha, que está desesperada, procurando entre as centenas de feridos seu filho. A camera para em Kerry, que está entubando uma senhora toda ensanguentada. Todo mundo fala gritando, pois o barulho de ambulancias e gritos de horror predomina a rua em frente ao Hospital.  
_Kerry:_ **Entubei, levem-na já pra dentro! Vamos gente!** (olhando pra Kovac) **Não pensem! Se movam!**  
_Thomas:_ **Com lincensa, as Sra. é médica?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim...** (colocando uma sonda num senhor) **O que vocês querem?**  
_Mika:_ **Nós somos estudantes... e vamos começar hoje.**  
_Kerry:_ **Finalmente resolveram aparecer!** (ouve o peito do senhor com o estetóscopio) **Corram pro PS, e digam pro recepicionista que vocês vão fazer a triagem!**  
_Mika:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Vão logo!** (o velho começa a vomitar, e Weaver alerta uma enfermeira) **Droga, vire ele! Sucção!**

Mika e Thomas saem correndo em direção ao PS. No caminho passam por Sam, que chorando, grita por Alex.  
_Kovac:_ **Sam, preciso de ajuda!**  
_Sam:_ (esperançosa) **O que foi, você encontrou ele?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não! Mas precisamos de você aqui!** (Kovac está de bruços no chão, entubando um senhor)  
_Sam:_ (chorosa) **Luka, o Alex...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ele está bem! Agora venha cá, por favor!**  
_Sam:_ **Eu sabia que devia ter pego ele** (e ajoelha-se ao lado de Kovac, que também estava preocupado com Alex)

_Carter:_ **Abby, venha cá!** (com a camisa suja de sangue)  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deus! Você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, estou... este sangue não é meu!** (lacetando a perna da garotinha, que está em prantos)  
_Abby:_ **Carter, você à anestesiou? Ela esta chorando muito...**  
_Carter:_ **Já!** (um jarro de sangue voa em seu rosto) **Coloquei 150 de haldol, e se eu administrar mais, a pressão vai cair.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas ela está sofrendo...**  
_Carter:_ **Então ande logo pra ajuda-la! Temos que deixa-la instável, e leva-la pra O.R e amputar a perna!**  
_Abby:_ **Não dá pra salvar?**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Tá muito ruim!** (mais ambulâncias cheias de paramédicos chegam no local, aumentando o barulho) **a sangue na perna vai granguenar, e contaminar todo o corpo** (as sirenes ficam mais altas e outor jarro de sangue suja John) **Que merda! Desliguem essas sirenes!** (grita furioso, mas não nescessariamente pra alguém)   
Abby olha pra Carter, sabendo que não está tão bem preparada quanto ele! O monitor cardiaco, que estava na menina indica a falência cardíaca.  
_Abby:_ **Está desfribilando!**  
_Carter:_ **Aplique uma ampola, com 5 de epi. Maliki!** (estava ao lado dos dois) **Massagem cardiaca! Já aplicou Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Calma!** (injeta o medicamento no soro) **pronto!**  
_Carter:_ **Então venha pra cá, e entube-a! Vou procurar um desfribilador! Malik, continue!**  
_Mailk:_ **Certo, doc.**  
Carter sai correndo procurando um aparelho vago entre os médicos que estão cuidando dos feridos. Abby fica sozinha, tratando da garota, mais Maliki, que faz o CPR.

**CENA 13 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS** A agonia lá dentro não é menor. Muitos feridos, e bastante fumaça tomam conta do local. Jerry está atendendo 10 telefones ao mesmo tempo. Vários enfermeiros da ala cirúrgica causam um engarrafamento nos elevadores. Os corredores estão cheios de feridos menos graves. Chegam Thomas e Mika:  
_Mika:_ **Você é o recepicionista?**   
_Jerry:_ **Agora não dá!** (atendendo dois telefones ao mesmo tempo)  
_Mika:_ **Mas uma médica pediu pra gente vir fazer a triagem!**  
_Deb:_ **Ei, vocês! São med-students?**   
_Thomas & Mika:_ **Sim!**   
_Deb:_ **Venham cá!** (corre em direção à rua) **Tomem isso!** (entrega aos dois várias cartelas)  
_Mika:_ **O que é isso?** (correndo)   
_Deb:_ **Vocês dois farão a triagem!** (chegam à rua, e tem que gritar pra ser ouvida) **Coloquem nos feridos estas cartelas! As verdes pro estáveis, os amarelos para os críticos, as vermelhas para os que precisam de emergência e as pretas para os mortos! Não gastem muitas cartelas amarelas! Usem as verdes pra quem puder esperar...** (e corre mais que os estudante, sumindo no local)  
Thomas começa a checar as cartelas:  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos precisar de mais preto...**  
Os dois olham pra cena do acidente, e não sabem por onde começar.

**CENA 14 - MEIO DA RUA** No meio à gritaria e confusão, Deb e John se encontram:   
_Carter:_ **Deb, preciso dos desfribilador!** (Chen estav carregando um)  
_Deb:_ **Certo, tome!**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não... preciso cuidar de outros feridos...** (aponta pra direção de Lockhart) **A Abby tá lá com uma garota, que está precisando do desfribilador.** (e sai correndo)  
_Deb:_ **OK!** (e corre pra direção apontada)  
Carter passa por alguns feridos, sem saber por onde começar, e no caminho encontra Weaver, que já está com outro paciente, desta vez uma pessoa com convulsões:   
_Carter:_ **Precisa de ajuda?**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora não dá! Tem muitos feridos, Carter!** (pondo o joelho no homem, e aplicando a sonda) **Temos que atender rápido! Vamos só imobilizar, e levar pro hospital! Nada de dois médicos por paciente!**  
_Carter:_ **Certo!**   
_Kerry:_ **Cuide desta mulher atrás de você!**   
Carter se vira, e encotra uma mulher deitada de bruços numa poça de sangue. Ele se abaixa, e a vira. Olha pro rosto dela, que está desfigurado  
_Carter:_ **Já era!** (ofegante, virando o rosto e fechando os olhos bem forte)   
_Kerry:_ **Droga! Cadê a porcaria da triagem?**

**CENA 15 - A ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS** Mika e Thomas correm no meio do local do acidente, procurando pelas vitimas no meio da rua:  
_Thomas:_ **Um paciente todo cagado não ia ser tão mal agora, não é?**  
_Mika:_ **Cale a boca! Vamos nos separar...**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá OK... vou aqui pela esquerda.**  
Mika corre pra direita, e começa a checar as pessoas. Ela encontra um homem caído no chão, com a testa cortada e a roupa melada de sangue:   
_Mika:_ **Você está bem?**  
O homem não responde nada, apenas olha pra ela, e fecha os olhos, descansando. Mika fica em dúvida, não sabe se coloca a verde ou a amarela. Ela opta pela verde. Pendura a cartela no pescoço do homem, e vai em direção à uma pessoa do lado. Esta pessoa está sem as pernas e morto. Mika vira a cara, respira fundo, cata uma cartela preta, e pendura no pescoço do homem sem pernas. Um pouco mais pro lado, ela encontra um homem com uma barra de metal trespassada no toráx, e gritando muito. Ela pendura a cartela vermelha nele, e vai à procura de outros. No caminho ela passa por Elizabeth, que estava ao lado de Susan. A camêra fica nas duas:

_Corday:_ **Pronto!** (acabando de entubar) **O balão!** (recebe o balão de um enfermeiro)  
_Susan:_ **Tudo OK?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim, pode ir!**  
Susan se levanta, e passa por onde Mika botou as cartelas. Ela vê o homem dá cartela verde, o da cartela preta, e o da vermelha, com a barra de metal no peito:   
_Susan:_ **Elizabeth, venha aqui!**  
_Corday:_ **Aperte a cada 3 segundos...** (orientando os enfermeiros) **e levem-no pro OR.**  
_enfermeiro:_ **Fique tranquilha.** (e carregam a maca em direção ao hospital.)  
_Corday:_ **O que foi?** (Susan aponta pro homem com a barra no peito) **Ai droga! É muita gente... não vamos dar conta do recado...**

**CENA 16 - INTERIOR DO AVIÃO** Um pouco de tranquilidade. No avião, Carol, que acabara de acordar, espirra, e acaba acordando Doug.  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh, he... desculpe**  
_Doug:_ **Tudo bem... quanto tempo eu dormi?**  
_Carol:_ **Hmmmmm** (nem olha pro relógio) **uns dez minutos.**  
_Doug:_ **Só isso?**   
_Carol:_ **Ã, hã!**  
_Doug:_ **Ainda falta muito pra chegar?**  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh, heh... quantos anos você tem?**  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh, heh...** (beija Carol no pescoço)  
_Carol:_ **Para...**  
_Doug:_ **OK...**  
Um breve momento de silêncio... os dois ficam sem assuntos...  
_Carol:_ **Se lembra da Susan?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro... não sou esquizofrênico.**  
_Carol:_ (bate em Ross com a revista enrolada)  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh, heh... sim, eu lembro.**  
_Carol:_ **Você acha que ela fez algumas visitas no County?**  
_Doug:_ **Por que?**  
_Carol:_ **Sei lá... sumimos por uns 5... 6 anos. Vai ser chato sermos os únicos à não fazer visitas...**  
_Doug:_ **Mas ela se mudou também... e faz tempo. Acho que ela nunca voltou não.**  
_Carol:_ **Ééééé... foi ficar com a pequena Susy...**  
_Doug:_ (irônico) **E deixou o Mark na mão...**  
_Carol:_ (bate nele com a revista de novo) **Eu não te falei que ele tava namorando a Elizabeth?**  
_Doug:_ **Sim... eu sei... a inglesa ruiva dos cabelos cacheados...**  
_Carol:_ **Espera aí! Você não falou que era esquizofrênico?**   
_Doug:_ **Não... eu disse que não era... e aquele mulherão eu não podia esquecer...**  
Carol bate nele com a revista 3 vezes. E depois se olham, e ela descansa nos ombros de Doug:  
_Doug:_ **Será que a Weaver ainda tá lá?**  
_Carol:_ **Não sei...**   
_Doug:_ **Se ela estiver...** (sorrindo) **temos que convida-la também?**  
_Carol:_ **Heh, heh, heh... passou-se muito tempo... eu acho que ela já mudou o temperamento...**

**CENA 17 - RECEPÇÃO DO COUNTY** Weaver entra com um paciente na maca ao lado de dois para-médicos. Kerry olha pra Jerry e grita com o recepicionista:  
_Kerry:_ **Droga, Jerry! Cadê os walk-talkies?**  
_Jerry:_ **Eu tô ocupado Dra. Weaver... não param de telefonar!**  
_Kerry:_ **Então para de atender!** (leva o paciente pro elevador)  
_Jerry:_ (furioso) **Isso não aconteceria se aquele velho não se atrasasse!**  
_Frank:_ (injuriado) **Quem é velho?**  
_Jerry:_ **Finalmente! Aonde você estava?**   
_Frank:_ **Nem reclame! Trabalhei por você ontem por mais de meia hora! Era pr'eu só chegar aqui mais tarde!**   
_Jerry:_ **A minha mãe estava doente ontem! Qual a sua desculpa?**  
_Frank:_ **A porcaria de um trem que descarrilhou e engarrafou todos os caminhos pra cá!**   
Weaver volta do elevador, e encontra os dois discutindo.  
_Kerry:_ **Calem a boca vocês dois! Frank, Jerry, mexam suas bundas, peguem os walk-talkies e distribuam pro pessoal lá fora!**   
_Frank:_ **Mas eu preciso atender os telefonemas...**   
_Jerry:_ **FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI AGORA!** (sai resmungando) **estes dois vão me levar à loucura...**

**CENA 18 - SENHORA DESACORDADA** Lá fora, Thomas já está quase sem cartelas. Ele ainda está à procura de acidentados pelo chão. No caminho encontra Carter, que está fazendo respiração boca-a-boca numa senhora:  
_Carter:_ **Ei, você!**  
_Thomas:_ **Quem, eu?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim! É o novo estudante de medicina?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sou...**  
_Carter:_ **Está fazendo a triagem?** (falando nos intervalos da respiração boca-a-boca)  
_Thomas:_ **E-estou...**   
_Carter:_ **Como está até agora?**  
_Thomas:_ **Muitos mortos, Doutor... acho que mais de 50... eu até fiquei sem cartelas pretas...**  
_Carter:_ (surpreso) **Mais de 50?**  
_Thomas:_ **Pelo menos...**  
_Carter:_ **E os criticos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Um pouco menos... uns 20...**  
_Carter:_ **E você já terminou?**   
_Thomas:_ **O meu lado... uma outra estudante está fazendo a triagem, do outro lado dos vagões...**  
_Carter:_ **Ótimo... vehna cá, quero que você venha ajudar esta senhora.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim! Sabe primeiros socorros, não é?**  
_Thomas:_ **S-sei...**  
_Carter:_ **Então fique aqui tentando fazer volta-la à respirar, enquanto eu pego um Kit de entubação...** (Carter sai à procura de um kit)  
Thomas se abaixa, e começa a fazer a respiração. Chega Mika, também quase sem cartelas:  
_Mika:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Thomas:_ **Respiração boca-a-boca.** (e parece ter tido uma idéia) **Mika, tem uma caneta com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Tenho... por que?**   
_Thomas:_ **Tire a tampa, e o tubo da tinta. Rápido.**   
_Mika:_ **Thomas, nem pense nisso!**

**CENA 19 - A GAROTA DA PERNA ESMAGADA** Carter começa à procurar um enfermeiro com um Kit de entubação. No caminho, vê a triagem de Thomas. Realmente vê que tem vários mortos... entre os que estão com as cartelas pretas, muitos estão decaptados, ou sem um dos membros do corpo. Alguns tem as verdes, então Carter não para pra atende-los, e finalmente encontra Abby e Deb, ainda tentando ressucitar a garotinha da perna esmagada:  
_Abby:_ **Carregando em 360** (com o desfribilador em mãos)  
_Deb:_ **Afastar!** (aplicando o choque)  
_Carter:_ **Conseguiram algum ritmo?**   
_Deb:_ **Não... e já colocamos duas doses de epi**  
_Carter:_ **Abby, tem um kit de entubação com você?**  
_Abby:_ **Tenho, precisa dele?**   
_Carter:_ **Não posso... tenho que ver mais feridos. Deixe a Deb com a garota, e vá entubar uma senhora, lá no fim da rua.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas ela está instável...**  
_Carter:_ **Não. O Malik já está aqui, e não podemos ficar com dois médicos por paciente. Agora vá! Eu deixei um estudante com a velha...**

John corre mais um pouco, e encontra-se com Elizabeth   
_Carter:_ **Tudo OK com você?**  
_Corday:_ **Estou atolada! Vou levar este homem aqui... a viga perfurou o pulmão direito dele, e preciso leva-lo rápido pra O.R.**   
_Jerru:_ **Ei, vocês dois...** (muito ofegante) **A Dra. Weaver pediu pra entregar pra vocês.** (entrega os walktalks)  
_Carter:_ **Já não era sem tempo! Elizabeth, preciso continuar aqui, pode ficar sozinha com ele?**   
_Corday:_ **Claro, estou indo pra O.R. agora.**  
Carter tenta ouvir o rádio, no meio de tantos gritos e sirenes:   
_Carter:_ **Alô! Alô! Aqui é o Carter! Alguém precisa de ajuda?**  
_Kovac, pelo rádio:_ **Carter, sou eu, o Kovac, preciso de você aqui na cafeteria**   
_Carter:_ **Tô indo!**

**CENA 20 - SENHORA DESACORDADA** Abby, com o kit em mãos, vai em direção apontada por Carter. Passando, ela também vê a triagem... ela evita olhar pros corpos mutilados. Abby chega no local, e pra sua surpresa, encontra Thomas assoprando um tubo de caneta, enfiado num buraco do pescoço da senhora:  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deus!** (espantada) **O que vocês estão fazendo?**  
_Mika:_ **Uma traqueotomia... mas foi idéia dele!** (apontando pra Thomas)  
_Thomas:_ **Valeu a camaradagem!** (irônico)  
_Abby:_ **Ela está respirando?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim doutora...**  
_Abby:_ **Hey, você! Qual seu nome?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu? Sou a Mika.**  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo... corra, e traga uma maca e dois paramédicos.**  
_Mika:_ **Sim, senhora!** (e sai correndo)  
_Abby:_ **Está bem, tire a caneta, e deixe-me colocar o tubo...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim doutora...?**  
_Abby:_ **Lockhart.**  
_Thomas:_ **Você é a doutora Abby Lockhart?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Por que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu me chamo Thomas Simons, seu estudante de medicina...**  
_Abby:_ **Hã... - Abby sorri - belo dia pra começar, não?**

Mika chega com os paramédicos.  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo, levem ela pra O.R. Bom trabalho, Thomas!** (e vai embora, acompanhando os paramédicos)  
Mika olha pra Thomas, que faz uma cara de sonso pra ela...  
_Mika:_ **Chega! Vamos continuar a triagem.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas não tem mais ninguém...**  
_Jerry:_ **Ei! Vocês dois...** (muito ofegante) **sobrou um walktalk pra vocês**   
_Mika:_ **Também quero...**  
_Jerry:_ **Não tem mais...** (e vai embora)  
_Thomas:_ **Você não quer continuar a triagem?**  
_Mika:_ **Certo... bora**

Eles nem andam muito, e encontram Pratt, no chão, com sangue saindo de sua nuca.  
_Thomas:_ **Nossa! Esse tá mal...**  
_Mika:_ **Espera...** (checa carótida e a pulsação) **ele tá vivo!**  
_Thomas:_ **Então é um candidato à tarja vermelha...** (falando no rádio) **Alô? Alô? Algum médico disponivel?**  
_Susan, pelo rádio:_ **Sim o que houve?**  
_Thomas:_ **Hã... estamos no fim da esquina, e tem um homem com traumatismo craniano... ele está bem mal.**  
_Susan, pelo rádio:_ **Entendido.**   
_Thomas:_ **Mika, vou atravessar os vagões, pra ver se encontro mais alguém...**   
_Mika:_ **Certo...**

**CENA 21 - CAFETERIA ESMAGADA, AO LADO DO VAGÃO SUSPENSO** Carter chega na cafeteria, no momento que Kovac está saindo dos escombros.   
_Carter:_ **E aí?**  
_Kovac:_ **Esqueça... você não ia querer entrar aqui...**  
_Carter:_ **Tem certeza?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim...** (balançando a cabeça em negação) **ninguém vivo.**   
Carter respira fundo, e olha pra trás dele... e vê Sam, de um lado pro outro, e aflita.  
_Carter:_ **O que aconteceu com ela? Nervosa com os mortos?**  
_Kovac:_ **Antes fosse... o Alex tava no metrô**  
_Carter:_ **O que?** (Kovac confirma com a cabeça) **Luka, sinto muito...**   
_Kovac:_ **Éééé...**  
De repente Carter fica sério. Ele olha pra algo, atrás de Luka, alguns metros distante. Do lado da cafeteria, no meio dos escombros, um garoto, louro. Carter aponta com a cabeça, e Kovac vê a cena:  
_Kovac:_ **Merda! Alex...**   
Samantha ouve Kovac... e sai correndo em direção à ele, mas ela é barrada por Carter...  
_Sam:_ **Me largue! Me largue! É o meu filho ali!**  
_Kovac:_ (gritando) **Nao solte ela, John!**  
Sam ainda tenta tirar Carter do caminho. Na verdade, ele até começa à afasta-la. Enquanto Carter à coloca um pouco longe do local, Luka vê que não consegue tirar o garoto... e ele está exatamente embaixo do vagão que está prestes à desabar dos trilhos...  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, preciso de ajuda.**   
_Carter:_ **Estou indo... (olha Thomas ao lado, e o chama) bEi, você! Venha cá!**  
_Thomas:_ **O que é?**  
_Carter:_ **Segure ela, e não a solte de jeito nemhum!**  
_Thomas & Sam:_ **Como é?**   
_Sam:_ (muito irritada) **Você só pode estar de brincadeira, eu quero ir ver meu filho!**  
_Carter:_ **Estou falando sério, e você: segure-a!**  
_Thomas:_ **Certo...**  
_Sam:_ **Me largue!** (se debatendo)   
_Thomas:_ **Não posso, isso seria contra ordens médicas!**  
Carter vai em direção à Luka, e observa que o menino está soterrado. Luka vê que Carter se aproxima, e também olha pro vagão, acima deles:  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, vamos rápido, que esse vagão está pra cair.**  
Carter olha pra cima, e vê que realmente pode desabar à qualquer momento.  
_Kovac:_ **Me ajuda aqui! Levanta este muro!**

Um pouco mais longe da cena, Sam ainda manda Thomas solta-la:  
_Sam:_ **Me largue, seu filho da mãe! É meu filho que está lá!**  
_Thomas:_ **Sinto muito... mas é melhor você ficar aqui. Ir, só vai fazer atrapalhar...**   
_Sam:_ **Você vai ver o que é melhor!**  
Sam soca Thomas diretamente no saco, e ele fica imobilizado no chão. Ele a larga, e ela sai correndo em direção ao filho... só que no meio do caminho... o vagão se solta dos trilhos. São mais de 20 toneladas de ferro, caindo de uma altura de 10 metros... Sam grita de pavor. O barulho da queda chama a atenção de todos. Mais fumaça é o jogada pra cima. Sam começa a chorar.  
Mas dos escombros, Kovac grita:  
_Carter:_ **Precisamos de ajuda!**  
Sam, e Deb, que acabara de chegar no local, vão pro vagão caído. Thomas ainda está no chão. Elas dão a volta, e veêm todos os três bem, apesar de Luka estar com um corte muito grande na cabeça, e o garoto que Carter está segurando nos braços, estar desmaiado. Deb vai em direção à Carter:  
_Deb:_ **Ele está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, mas não é o Alex.**  
_Sam:_ **Não?**   
_Carter:_ **Não...**  
Sam sorri de alegria, e depois fala com Kovac, chorando:  
_Sam:_ **Luca... você está bem?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim, sim...**  
_Deb:_ **Carter, você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim... vou levar o garoto pro PS... e a menina da perna esmagada?**  
_Deb:_ **Não resistiu...**

_Susan, pelo rádio:_ **Alô, alô, alguém!**  
_Deb:_ **Na escuta**  
_Susan, pelo rádio:_ **Deb, aqui é a Susan... eu encontrei o Pratt...**  
_Deb:_ **O que?**   
_Susan, pelo rádio:_ **Parece que ele estava no metrô...**  
_Deb:_ **Merda, aonde você está?** (e sai correndo)  
_Carter:_ **Luka, pegue o garoto, e leve-o pro PS! Vou ver o Pratt!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, eu também vou!**  
_Carter:_ **Não, cuide de sua testa primeiro, Sam, vá com ele!**  
Carter entrega o menino pra Kovac, e segue Jing-Mey. Luka, Sam e o menino vão pro PS, e passam por Mika, que estava correndo em direção ao vagão caído. Thomas ainda está se contorcendo no chão...  
_Mika:_ **Você quer uma cartela amarela, ou vermelha?** (irônica)  
_Thomas:_ **Vá se ferrar!**

**CENA 22 - Dr. PRATT** Pratt está desmaido ao lado de Susan, e uma enfermeira, que está tomando us pressão. Chegam Jin-Mey e Carter  
_Deb:_ (chorosa) **Ai, não! Pratt**  
_Carter:_ **Como ele está, Susan?**  
_Susan:_ **Teve um grande trauma na nuca, e está desacordado. Não responde à dores da cintura pra baixo. Pressão 8 por 6...**  
_Carter:_ **Temos que leva-lo pra sala de trauma agora... precisamos de um colete pra imobilizar o pescoço...**

**CENA 23 - RECEPÃO DO PS** Dentro do PS, que está muito empoeirado, Frank e Jerry continuam atendendo telefonemas, e chegam Kovac, Sam e o garoto.   
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **Luka, você está bem?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim, estou... precisa de ajuda?**   
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **Sim, venha cá agora!**   
_Kovac:_ **Certo só vou achar um lugar pra um garoto...**  
_Frank:_ **Samantha, telefone pra você!**   
_Sam:_ **Não posso falar agora!**  
_Frank:_ **É o seu filho.**  
_Sam:_ **O Alex?** (surpresa)  
_Frank:_ (nervoso) **Você tem outro filho por acaso?**  
Sam arranca o telefone de Frank, e, sob a atenção de Kovac, atende o telefone:  
_Sam:_ **Alô? Alex?**   
_Alex, pelo telefone:_ **Oi mãe.**  
_Sam:_ (feliz) **Seu peste, aonde você está?**  
_Alex:_ **Em casa.** (assistindo a cobertura do acidente pela TV) **Eu não peguei o metro...**  
_Sam:_ **Posso saber por que?**  
_Alex:_ **Eu vou pra escola sozinho... e você não está feliz de eu te-la desobedecido desta vez?**   
_Sam:_ **Rá** (sorri) **quando chegar em casa a gente conversa... e Alex!**  
_Alex:_ **O que?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu amo você...**  
_Alex:_ **Também te aprecio. Tchau.**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Ele está bem?**  
_Alex:_ **Sim...** (sorrindo e aliviada)

...   
**_BAD DAY FOR VISITS, 3ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 24 - AEROPORTO DE CHICAGO** O movimento é imenso. Doug e Carol já saíram do avião, e estão esperando suas malas nas esteiras automáticas. Os dois estão calados, e apenas olhando as pessoas pegarem suas malas, e nada delas aparecerem. As malas vão se acabando, Doug olha pra Carol que olha pro relógio, coça a nuca:  
_Doug:_ **Perfeito... nossas malas...**  
_Carol:_ **Espera mais um pouco...** (paciente)  
_Carol:_ **As malas fugiram... Será que elas foram pra Katimandu?** (sorrindo)  
Carol ri bastante, e depois dá a mão pra Doug. Os dois saem de perto da esteira, e vão pra saída do aeroporto.  
_Carol:_ **Pelo menos temos nossas bagagem de mão aqui...**  
_Doug:_ **Se você não se importar d'eu usar a mesma cueca o tempo todo, heh, heh...**   
Carol bate em Doug com a revista enrolada. Ambos passam por todo o terminal do aeroporto, e nem dão atenção à um grande grupo de pessoas que está vendo pelas TVs do complexo, a cobertura do acidente do metrô, que está em todos os canais. Doug e Carol já estão do lado de fora do aeroporto, Ross agarra a noiva pela cintura, e com a outra mão acena prum taxi. De dentro do carro, o taxista está ouvindo as noticias sobre o metrô do County:  
_rádio do taxi:_ **"... está uma verdadeira praça de guerra. O governo não trabalha com a hipotese de um atentado terrorista, que teria causado o acidente do metro na frente do County General Hospital. Mas é inevitável a comparação com os atentados de 11 de Março na Espanha. As cenas são horriveis. São mais de 100 mortos..."** (e o rádio é desligado)  
Doug abre a porta, Carol entra no carro, e passa pro lado oposto para a entrada de Doug.  
_taxista:_ **Bom dia... pra onde vão?**  
_Doug:_ **Ããããhhh... pro County General Hospital.**  
_taxista:_ **Vocês têm certeza de que querem ir praquele lugar?** (ele sabe do acidente)  
Os dois se olham com estranheza, e depois riem:  
_Doug:_ **Com certeza.** (depois olha pra Carol) **Acho que a fama do County é global.**  
Os dois riem, e o táxi vai embora. Do angulo de camêra, dá pra ver uma tela de TV, noticiando o acidente.

**CENA 25 - LOCAL DO ACIDENTE** Os gritos de horror não estão mais predominando a cena do acidente. Agora o que está incomodando são os helicópteros da cobertura de TV. Os médicos do County já contam com a ajuda de vários bombeiros e paramédicos, mas ainda assim tem muitos feridos. Abby está do lado de uma senhora que está numa maca, carregada por dois paramédicos. No caminho, ela vê Weaver, que está cuidando de um homem, e gritando com Jerry, pelo rádio apoiado no ombro:  
_Kerry:_ **Droga Jerry, cadê a porcaria dos helicopteros dos outros hospitais? Nós já estamos super lotados!**  
_Jerry, pelo rádio:_ **Estão à caminho, já estão à caminho!**  
_Abby:_ **Kerry, tudo OK com você?**  
_Kerry:_ **Tudo certo... quantos já atendeu?**  
_Abby:_ **Uns 10... é muita gente...**   
_Mika:_ **Doutora... acabaram as cartelas...**  
_Kerry:_ **Olhe, eu quero que você vá correndo pro PS, e peça os helicopteros de remoção de pacientes agora!**   
_Mika:_ **Sim senhora!** (sai correndo)  
_Abby:_ **Dia dificli pra começar...** (Kerry apenas olha)

**CENA 26 - RECEPÇÃO DO COUNTY** O ambiente ainda está esfumaçado e barulhento. Muita gritaria, enfermeiros de um lado pro outro, pacientes deixados nos corredores, e os telefones não param de tocar, ocupando bastante Frank e Jerry.  
_Mika:_ **Ei, grandão!**  
_Jerry:_ **Quê?**  
_Mika:_ **Você aí... a médica das muletas pediu os helicopteros de resgate...**  
_Jerry:_ **Droga... eu já falei! Eles estão indo!**  
Mika começa a olhar de um lado pro outro, e ve o que caos que tomou o PS:  
_Mika:_ **Cadê o médico que eu encontrei no acidente?**   
_Jerry:_ **No Trauma II!**

**CENA 27 - TRAUMA II** Carter, Susan, Chunny, outras duas enfermeiras e mais Jing-Mey, estão sobre a observação de Thomas. Apesar de no momento Pratt estar estável, todos estão agitados.  
_Carter:_ **Quero a tomografia da cabeça e do torax! Quero o exame de contraste, sangue e a gasometria!** (retira o imobilizador)   
_Chunny:_ **Pulso em 75. Pressão em 9/7, oxigenação em 98, com 100 de ventilação!**  
Susan está picando Pratt, que está desacordo, em várias partes do Corpo. Ele se move, respondendo à dor quando as picadas são da região do abdomen pra cima. Da cintura pra baixo, ele não reage. Ela olha Deb nos olhos, e vê que a cituação está feia... Susan retira os sapatos de Pratt pro exame da sola:  
_Susan:_ **Babinski regressivo**  
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **Como está o Pratt?**  
_Carter:_ (uma enfermeira põe o rádio no ouvido de Carter) **Está estável, Kerry...**  
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **John, quem está com você aí?**  
_Carter:_ **A Susan e a Deb.**  
_Thomas:_ **E eu...** (timidamante)  
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **Eu preciso de alguém aqui!**  
_Carter:_ **Mas o Pratt...**   
_Kerry:_ **John, estamos atolados aqui! A porcaria dos helicopteros não removeram um paciente! Eu estou sozinha com o Kovac e alguns cirurgiões! Venha um de vocês, agora!**   
_Susan:_ **Eu vou...**  
_Carter:_ **Não, Susan... deixe comigo... fique aqui com o Pratt!**

Carter saí pela porta dupla, e assim que some de vista, Pratt tem uma arritimia, acompanhada de convulsão...

_Chunny:_ **Taquicardia!**  
_Susan:_ **Traga o reversor!**   
_enfermeira:_ **Ele está vomitando!** - alerta uma das enfermeiras  
_Deb:_ **Retirem o tubo! Virem-no de lado! Yanker!**  
A enfermeira pega o sugador, e passa pra Lewis, que retira o vomito que obstruia a respiração de Pratt   
_Susan:_ **Droga, ele está mordendo o tubo... precisamos parar já a convulsão!**  
_Deb:_ **Coloque 50 de epinefrina na sonda!**  
_Chunny:_ **Pulso em 160. Pressão subindo pra 16/8**  
Sobe a observação de Thomas, Susan faz a sucção em Pratt. Deb coloca o medicamento pra parar com as convulsões. Pratt vai se estabilizando... Todos respiram aliviados... mas ele tem uma recaída, e o monitor cardiáco começa a apitar:  
_Chunny:_ **V-frib!**  
_Susan:_ **Você! Faça a massagem cardiáca!** (para Thomas)  
O aluno vai pra mesa, e começa a fazer a ressucitação toráxica.   
_enfermeira:_ **Pressão em 10 por 7 e caindo. Oxigenação em 88...**  
_Susan:_ **Tubo traqueal!** (entuba Pratt) **To dentro! De-me o balão!**   
_Deb:_ **Comece com 100!** (com Chunny) **Afastar!**   
Thomas para as massagens, e Susan solta o balão do tubo. O choque é aplicado. Pratt se balança todo, mas nada de melhoras. Thomas retorna às massagens, mas Susan o alerta:   
_Susan:_ **Deixe comigo!**  
_Deb:_ **200!**   
_Chunny:_ **Pronto.**  
_Deb:_ **Afastar!**  
_Susan:_ **Nada ainda.**  
_Deb:_ **300!**   
_Chunny:_ **Pronto!**  
_Deb:_ **Afastar!**

**CENA 28 - LOCAL DO ACIDENTE** Dezenas de bombeiros e paramédicos ajudam no deslocamento de vários pacientes. Alguns pacientes são colocados nas ambulâncias, pois o County já lotou. Luka, Kerry, Sam e vários outros enfremeiros do County ainda cuidam de feridos. Os heliccopteros dos hospitais adjacentes chegam e se comunicam por rádio, com Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ **Finalmente!**  
_Carter:_ **Estou aqui Kerry...** (ofegante) **o que você quer?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como o que eu quero? Você está cego? Comece a tratar dos pacientes!**  
Carter viu que Kerry está nervosa, mas mesmo assim não gostou da maneira que ela falou...  
_Kerry:_ **Como está o Pratt?** (entubando uma pessoa)  
_Carter:_ **Bem...** (vê Kovac e vai em sua direção)   
Luka está carregando uma maca ao lado de Sam... é um senhor, e vão coloca-lo no helicoptero.  
_Kovac:_ **Como está o Pratt?**  
_Carter:_ **Estável! Como vai a testa?**  
_Kovac:_ **Heh, heh... depois eu cuido dela!**  
Eles tem que começar a gritar, pois o helicoptero do outro hospital já está pousando pra remoção do paciente. Sam, Carter e Luka se curvam, esperam o helicoptero pousar. Quando ele desce, os três correm e Luka entrega a ficha do homem para o médico do helicoptero, e fala ao seu ouvido:  
_Kovac:_ **Pressão em 8 por 4, batimentos à 70! Quebrou as duas pernas, e perdeu quatro dedos da mão direita! Não encontramos os dedos! Possível hemorragia no quadrante esquerdo do abdomem!**  
_enfermeiro no helicóptero:_ **Positivo!**

De longe, percebe-se que tem gás escapando do que sobrou da lanchonete...

Os três se afastam, e o helicoptero levanta voô.

Um dos bombeiros, com um serra, começa a abrir uma brecha num dos vagões. Muita fagulha está escapando.

Sam, Luka e Carter já deram as costas pro helicoptero. John começa a examinar a testa do Croata, que sorri... e o gás explode, fazendo com que todos se joguem no chão. Kerry grita de susto. O helicoptero perde o controle, e gira sobre se mesmo. Carter pôe a mão na cabeça, e começa a ver a queda do helicoptero... mas à dois palmos do chão, o piloto consegue controlar a aeronave, pra alivio de todos. Depois que se certificaram de que o helicoptero estava bem, os três vão pra direção da explosão. Lá, os bombeiros estão tentando apagar o fogo do companheiro com panos e cobertores. O fogo se apaga, e o bombeiro acidentado ainda está no chão:  
_Carter:_ **Você está bem?**   
_bombeiro:_ **S-sim... eu acho... tudo OK...**  
_Carter:_ **Luka... examine ele!**  
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **O que diabos aconteceu?**  
_Carter:_ **Explosão.. foi escapamento de gás!**  
_Kerry, pelo rádio:_ **E o helicoptéro?**  
_Carter:_ **Está inteiro!**

A camêra se muda pra focalizar Kerry:  
_Kerry:_ **Jerry, me ponha em contato com a ala cirurgica!**  
_Jerry, pelo rádio:_ **Como?**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora!**

**CENA 29 - GERAL DO PS** Jerry e Frank, continuam atolados. Muita fumaça faz com que todos tussam, e fiquem com os olhos irritados. Enfermeiros estão cuidando de alguns pacientes menos graves, que estão nos corredores. Eles não estão criticos. Os mais graves estão nas macas, dentro das salas de sutura. Jerry liga pro ramal cirurgico:  
_Jerry:_ **Alô, preciso falar com a Dra. Corday.**  
_atendente:_ **Ela está em cirurgia...**  
_Jerry:_ **Mas eu preciso falar com ela agora!**  
Passando pelos corredores, Chunny carrega o aparelho de Raio-X portátil. Ela corre até chegar a Trauma II:  
_Chunny:_ **Está aqui a máquina!**   
_Deb:_ **Quanto tempo?** (com o desfribilador em mãos)   
_Susan:_ **15 minutos... mais uma ampola?**  
_Deb:_ **Não... vamos mais uma vez. Carregue em 360! Afastar!**   
Pratt se contorce mais uma vez, só que agora tem o ritmo cardíaco recuperado.  
_Susan:_ **Ele voltou...**   
_Deb:_ **Graças à Deus!**  
_Thomas:_ **Ele vai ficar bem?**  
Susan e Deb não respondem... sabem que não têm certeza. Depois, as duas colocam os coletes de chumbo:  
_Susan:_ **Vamos tirar as chapas, e manda-lo pra cima...**  
Thomas sai da sala, e se encontra com Mika no corredor, que estava saindo do banheiro:  
_Thomas:_ **O que você tava fazendo?**  
_Mika:_ **Limpando os olhos... eu sou alérgia a poeira... lembra?**  
_Thomas:_ **Claro... como eu ia...**  
E Mika espirra na cara de Thomas mais de 1 quilo de catarro. Thomas fica imóvel. Fecha os olhos com força, e busca a porta do banheiro usando as mãos   
_Mika:_ **Desculpa!** (sorrindo)  
_Thomas:_ **Vá se ferrar!**  
_Mika:_ **Ééé... você entrou no banheiro feminino.**  
Thomas sai de dentro do banheiro, e entra no masculino, ao lado, ainda com a cara melada. Mika sorri.

**CENA 30 - TÁXI** Doug e Carol ficam impacientes com o grande engarrafamento. Tem muita buzina, e pouco movimento.  
_Doug:_ **Eu não acredito nisso...**   
_Carol:_ **Calma, Doug. Engarrafamento é normal.**   
_Doug:_ **Assim eu tenho certeza de que não era. Ei, o que aconteceu?**  
_taxista:_ **Foi o acidente de metrô.**   
_Doug & Carol:_ **Que acidente?**  
_taxista:_ **Ele não fez a curva, e caiu direto na rua.**  
_Carol:_ **Droga, será que vai ocupar o pessoal do County?**   
_taxista:_ **Oh! Com certeza!** (sorrindo)  
_Carol:_ **Como é?**  
_taxista:_ **Sabe o acidente?**   
_Doug & Carol:_ **Ã?**   
_taxista:_ **Foi na frente do County General.**  
_Doug & Carol:_ **O que?** (incrédulos)  
_taxista:_ **Eu pensei que soubessem... olha só:** (liga p rádio)  
_rádio do táxi:_ **"...sar dos esforços dos grupos de resgate, a maioria dos acidentados já haviam falecido no momento do acidente. Até agora, números não oficiais comunicaram a morte de pelo menos 130 pessoas. O número de feridos é um pouco menos, mas..."**  
Doug esfrega a mão na cara, não acreditando na situação. Carol respira fundo:  
_Carol:_ **E aí? Ainda vamos?**   
_Doug:_ **Sei lá...**  
Eles se encaram nos olhos, e decidem o destino.  
_Doug & Carol:_ **Nós vamos.**

**CENA 31 - SALAS DE TRAUMA** Kerry entra no PS com um paciente em estado critico, acompanhada de Carter, Sam, e Kovac:  
_Kerry:_ **Pressão em 6 por 5. Batimentos a 65. Oxigenação em 88 com 100 de ventilação.**   
_Cartet:_ **Parece ter as duas pernas fraturadas... e uma grande lesão no tórax.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não ouço o pulmão esquerdo...**  
_Sam:_ **Pneomotorax?**  
_Kovac:_ **Acho que sim...**  
Eles entram na Trauma I  
_Carter:_ **Na contagem 1, 2, 3!**  
O paciente é colocado na maca.  
_Kerry:_ **Quero a contagem sanguinea, gasometrtia, e tomografia craniana.**  
_Kovac:_ **O estomago está rigido...**  
_Kerry:_ **Kovac, saia da sala!**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Cuide de sua testa. Agora.**  
Kovac deixa a sala encarando Weaver, e passa pela Trauma II:  
_Kovac:_ **Como está o Pratt?**  
_Susan:_ **Já esteve pior... mas já o estabilizamos... vamos leva-lo pra cima, e fazer a tomografia...**   
_Kovac:_ **A pancada foi feia?**  
_Susan:_ **Bastante... vamos... e sua testa. Você está bem?**   
_Kovac:_ **Claro, claro... podem ir.**  
Susan e Deb saem da sala, e levam Pratt pro elevador. Kovac encontra Mika, ainda rindo meio que sem graça na porta do banheiro.  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, você!**  
_Mika:_ **Quem, eu?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim. É a nova med-student?**  
_Mika:_ **Sim... sou a Mika...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sou o Dr. Kovac. Serei seu residente...**  
Mika, boquiaberta, analisa o croata dos pés a cabeça, não acreditando que ele será seu professor  
_Kovac:_ **Sabe aplicar suturas?**  
_Mika:_ **Ã... acho que sim, sei lá** (ainda bem betsa)   
_Kovac:_ **Venha comigo.**

Passando por eles, chega Malik com o Raio-X portátil, que estava no Trauma II, e o leva ao Trauma I:  
_Malik:_ **Olha aqui a máquina!**   
Todos já estão de colete, e Carter checa o resultado da lavagem:  
_Carter:_ **Ele perdeu uns 600cc...**   
_Kerry:_ **Okay, vamos tirar as chapas, e leva-lo pra cima. Carter, cuide dos casos menores...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu prefiro subir com ele...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é?**   
O Raio-X é aplicado, e Kerry e John continuam discutindo:   
_Carter:_ **Meu turno já acabou, e eu quero acompanha-lo lá pra cima, enquanto você fica aqui.**   
_Kerry:_ **Nada disso! Você fica. Eu subo.**   
Carter toma o carrinho à força, e puxa-o pra si. Fala olhando nos olhos de Weaver:  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou subir. **

**CENA 32 - SALA DE SUTURAS** Mika e Luka estão na sala de sutura, e o médico passa pra aluna, as instruções:   
_Kovac:_ Pergunte se o paciente é alérgico a xenocaína... mas só pergunte falando xilocaína. Aí eles entendem. desinfecte as bordas, e limpe todo o sangue do local. Só comece com campo limpo. Aplique o anestésico, e espere o efeito. Confira se já está anestesiado. Suture as bordas dos ferimento, mas não com muita força. Não parta ainda mais a laceração. Oriente o paciente a sempre deixar o local limpo. Fale que o retorno é em 5 dias. Tudo Ok?  
_Mika:_ **Sim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ótimo.**  
_Mika:_ **Você é alérgico à xilocaína?**  
Luca para por um momento não entende... até que se lembra de sua testa. Ele sorri:  
_Kovac:_ **Heh, heh... não, não. Eu não.** (abre a cortina do lado) **Ele!**  
Na maca, esta um homem gordo, desacordado, sem camisa, todo peludo, e todo ferido  
_Mika:_ **Neca!** (com os olhos esbugalhados)  
_Kovac:_ **Pode ficar sozinha aqui?**  
_Mika:_ **Ele vai precisar de uns 50 pontos!**  
_Kovac:_ **Acho que 70... pode ficar? Ótimo. Volto em 10 minutos.**  
Luca sai da sala de sutura, e deixa Mika sozinha. Ela olha pro medicamento em sua mão, pro kit de sutura, e pro homem:  
_Mika:_ **Ótimo... estou de castigo.** (se senta, e pergunta pro homem desacordado) **Você é alérgico à xilocaíana?**

**CENA 33 - MAIS TRIAGENS** Abby e Susan saem do elevador. E respiram fundo... e depois tossem por causa da fumaça. No caminho, encontra Thomas no caminho, saindo do banheiro.  
_Abby:_ **Simons, o que está fazendo?**  
_Thomas:_ **Tirando o muco...**  
_Abby & Susan:_ **Ã?**   
_Thomas:_ **Deixe pra lá...**  
_Abby:_ **Venha conosco. Weaver nos chamou pra triagem.**  
_Thomas:_ **De novo? Eu não quero voltar pra lá...**  
Do lado de fora do Hospital, a confusão já está controlada. O saldo de feridos foi muito pequeno em comparação com o de mortos. Mesmo assim, alguns feridos estão sendo transferidos de helicoptero e ambulâncias para outros hospitais. Bombeiros e paramédicos, com o auxilio de Thomas, Abby, Susan e Weaver, checam as fatalidades, para serem ensacados, e levados pro necróterio.  
_Abby:_ **Procure por sinais vitais. Se não encontrar...**  
_Thomas:_ ...**Está morto.**  
_Abby:_ **Vamos.**

**CENA 34 - PS** Kovac está ajudando as enfermeiras à realocarem os pacientes em quartos de atendimento. Se encontra com Sam:  
_Kovac:_ **Ainda aqui?**  
_Sam:_ **O County tá cheio... ainda precisam de mim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não. Seu turno já acabou. Vá pra casa, e cuide do Alex.**   
Sam sorri, e quando ia beijar Luca, recua por causa do sangue na testa:  
_Sam:_ **Mocinho... quer que eu cuide disso?**   
_Kovac:_ **Pode deixar...** (sorrindo) **não é urgência.**  
Sam beija-o na mão, e quando está indo embora, no fundo, vê-se a mesma enfermeira que trouxe pra o croata o caso da deficiência respiratória, examinando um paciente numa maca:  
_enfermira:_ **Dr. Kovac!**  
Luka sai correndo acompanhado de Sam. Quando eles chegam, vêm que a mulher que estava com complicações respiratórias, está com os olhos fixos e havia morrido. Provavelmente, a poira no ar à asfixiou...  
_Kovac:_ **Merda!** (atira o estetoscópio no chão)

**CENA 35 - TÁXI** Ross e Carol estão mais impacientes. O carro quase não sai do lugar.  
_Doug:_ **Carol, daqui pro hospital... são mais ou menos...**  
_Carol & Doug:_ **5 quadras.**  
_Doug:_ **Senhor, vamos ficar aqui. Quanto foi a corrida?**  
_taxista:_ **Ah, claro. Me arrastam até o engarrafamento, e se mandam.**   
_Doug:_ **Olha, toma 50 e fique com o troco.**  
Eles saem do carro, e andam no meio do trafego. O trânsito está completamente parado. Doug pega a bolsa que Carol estava carregando, e também a sua mão. Vão pro ER à pé.

**CENA 36 - SALA DE TOMOGRAFIA** Deb está acompnhando a ressonância. Pratt, ainda desacordado, faz a tomografia da cabeça.  
_Deb:_ **E aí?**  
_técnico:_ **Está um pouco inchado... mas acho que é temporário. Você tem que falar com o clinico sobre isso.**  
_Deb:_ **Você vive fazendo isso, e já viu tomografias bem mais do que eu! O que sua expeiencia sugere?**  
_técnico:_ **Olha... a parada cardíaca não parece te-lo afetado. Mas o inchasso eu não sei... talvez com o tempo...**  
Deb olha pelo vidro, ainda não acreditando no que aconteceu.

**CENA 37 - LOCAL DO ACIDENTE**São vários corpos sendo ensacado. Os bombeiros já começam a se deslocar com alguns corpos, pois o necrotério do County não suporta tantos atendimentos.  
_Thomas:_ **Eu posso sair daqui?**   
_Abby:_ **Estômago fraco?**  
_Thomas:_ **Heh... é demais pra mim...**  
_Abby:_ **Okay... pode ir. Mas se lembre que você vai ficar aqui até às 7 da noite.**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim senhora.** (vai pro PS)   
_Abby:_ **É doutora!**  
_Thomas:_ **Desculpe senhora.**  
_Susan:_ **Ele é uma gracinha.**   
_Abby:_ **Pelo amor de Deus! Ele tem idade pra ser meu filho!**  
_Susan:_ **Eu gostaria de pô-lo pra dormir...**  
_Abby:_ **Susan!** (sorrindo)  
_Kerry:_ **Deixem de conversa, e continue a triagem!**  
Abby e Susan, bem baixinho, resmugam.

Ao entrar no PS Thomas cruza com Sam, e evita-a, passando bem longe.  
_Sam:_ **Não se preocupe comigo. É so não me agarrar de novo.**   
_Thomas:_ **S-sim senhora.**

**CENA 38 - PS** Jerry já pega suas coisas:  
_Jerry:_ **Bem, Frank, boa sorte, já estou de saída.**  
_Frank:_ **Aonde pensa que vai?**  
_Jerry:_ **Pra casa!**   
_Frank:_ **Nada disso. Vamos ficar aqui até a situação acalmar.**  
_Jerry:_ **Já aclamou! Você que não estav no momento critico! E meu turno já acabou!**  
_Frank:_ **Ora seu gordo molenga!**  
_Jerry:_ **Como é?**  
Aos olhos de Thomas, e alguns pacientes atônitos, Jerry e Frank partem pra porrada. Malik, Yoshi e alguns seguranças vão apartar a briga. Thomas vê pela porta entrte aberta da sutura, Mika suturante o gordão.  
_Thomas:_ **Tudo bem por aqui?**   
_Mika:_ **Thomas! Te dou um real se você costurar esse cara!**  
_Thomas:_ **Neca!**  
_MIka:_ **Eu sabia que você ia amolecer...** (Mika pensa por um momento, e começa a choramingar)  
_Thomas:_ **Primeiro dia emocionate, né?**  
_Mika:_ **Oh!** (choramigando) 

**CENA 39 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS** Weaver, Abby e Susan voltam ao PS. Kovac cuida de alguns feridos, ainda olhando pra mulher que morreu sufocada. Chen acompanha a retirada de Pratt da camera de ressonância. Sam vai embora chorando de felicidade, se lembrando de Alex. Jerry antes de ir emobra, dá a mão pra Frank, que reluta um pouco antes de aperta-la. Carter está acompanhado o homem com hemorragia atá a ala cirurgica. Doug e Carol estão tensos, mas cada vez mais perto. Os dois estudantes , abalados na escura sala de sutura, choram. Mais uma paronâmica do acidente. Dezenas de corpos estão enfileirados na calçada do County.

...   
**_BAD DAY FOR VISITS, 4ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 40 - À TRÊS QUADRAS DO COUNTY** Apesar de ainda estarem longe do acidente, Doug e Carol já vêem o estrago no local. O casal ainda não acredita no que estão vendo. O barulho das sirenes, helicopteros de TV e remoção de vitimas são muito altos. Os vagões ainda continua nas ruas, e vários bombeiros e paramédicos retiram os corpos do local do acidente.  
_Carol:_ **Meu Deus... Será que alguém do County se feriu?**  
Doug não responde. Chegando cada vez mais perto do County, eles são barrados pela fita de isolamento, e por um guarda:  
_guarda:_ **Sinto muito. Aqui só pessoal autorizado.**  
_Doug:_ **Mas nós trabalhavamos aqui...**  
_guarda:_ **Sinto muito.**  
_Doug:_ **Qualé, cara? Dá uma forcinha?**  
Quando Doug já estava ficando irritado com o policial, Carol chama sua atenção:  
_Carol:_ **Ei, Doug! Aquele ali... não é o...**  
_Doug:_ **Quem diria... JERRY! AQUI!**   
_Carol:_ **JERRY! JERRY!**  
Jerry começa a ouvir, mesmo baixinho, o seu nome. Ele vira pra checar o que era, e não acredita em quem viu. O recepicionista atravessa rápido a rua com um sorriso no rosto.  
_Doug:_ **Jerry! A quant...** (Jerry abraça Doug, tirando-o do chão) **Heh, heh... calma aí, grandão!**

CENA 41 - GERAL DO PS No hospital empoeirento, as enfermeiras cuidam dos pacientes. Frank continua atendendo telefonemas. E Kerry e Luca discutem nos corredores:  
_Kerry:_ **Ela não teria morrido se você tivesse se lembrado de cuidar dela!**  
_Kova:_ **Como é? Todos estavamos ocupados com o acidente! E ela não ia morrer, se a porcaria do hospital não tivesse contaminado!**  
_Kerry:_ **Isso é uma desculpa!**  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry, ela chegou com dificulades respiratórias, no momento do acidente. Ela com certeza morreu, graças à porcaria dessa fumaça, que você insiste em não ligar! O hospital é um ambiente esterelizado! Não tem condições de trabalho assim! Se você não quer ir pra casa, e assim evita sair do County, não posso fazer nada! **(Kerry fez cara feia pra última frase, e vai embora, dando-lhe as costas) **Você tem que fechar o PS! O ambiente está altamente contaminado!**

Mika, terminando de costurar o gordão, e Thomas na sala de sutura, vêem a discursão:  
_Mika:_ **Ele fica uma gracinha quando tá nervoso, né?**   
_Thomas:_ **Qual o seu problema, Mika?**  
_Mika:_ **Aquela bundinha. Este é meu problema.**

Kerry, furiosa com a discursão com Kovac, vai pra sala dos médicos, quando é chamada ao passar na frente da recepção:   
_Frank:_ **Doutora Corday pra você!**  
_Kerry:_ **Elizabeth?**  
_Corday, pelo telefone:_ **Kerry, o que está acontecendo aí embaixo?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como?**  
_Corday:_ **Todos os pacientes estão... imundos! Não receberam o pré-operatorio?**  
_Kerry:_ **Vocês fazem aí em cima...**  
_Corday:_ **Exatamente. Nós os esterilazamos na aréa da cirurgia, mas nunca tivemos que dar banho! Eles estão completamente imundos e cobertos de poeira**  
_Kerry:_ **É só um probleminha... o acidente trouxe um pouco de poeira pro County.**  
_Corday:_ **Eu não chamo isso de probleminha! Quando aparecerem os casos de infecção é que será probleminha! Estou fechando a ala cirúrgica porque estamos lotados. E feche o PS também!**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é? Você não tem essa autoridade!**   
_Corday:_ **Tenho sim. Sou a chefe da ala cirúrgica, e digo que o PS não tem condições de receber tratamento. Quando liberarem a entrada das ambulâncias, e limparam o ambiente, vocês reabrem.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas ainda podemos atender casos menores...**  
_Corday:_ **Kerry! Feche o PS e vá pra casa!**  
Elizabeth desliga o telefone, e deixa Weaver furiosa.  
_Frank:_ **Ela desligou na sua cara?**  
Mais furiosa ainda, Kerry vai pra sala dos médicos.

Na sala de Sutura, entra Kovac.  
_Kovac:_ **Mika, como está?**  
_Mika:_ **Ã... bem, bem...**  
_Kovac:_ **Hum... boas suturas. Terminou de faze-las?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu a-acho que sim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ótimo. Agora faça a da minha testa.**  
_Mika:_ **Cla-claro! Deixa só fazer uma coisinha:**  
Mika fica vermelhihna, e começar a empurrar Thomas pra fora da sala de sutura.Lá fora, Mika conversa com Thomas, e sussurrando:   
_Mika:_ **Fora!**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu quero ficar sozinha com o bonitão!**  
_Thomas:_ **Olha, você deveria me tratar com mais respeito!**  
_Mika:_ **E posso saber por que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Como assim? Há pouco tempo eu me joguei em cima de você quando o metrô caiu dos trilhos! Salvei a sua vida! Eu até me feri quando me joguei! Olhe!** (arregaça as mangas, e mostra um patético arranhão no cotovelo)

Atrás dos dois, um Carter furioso sai do elevador, perguntando às enfermeiras aonde está Weaver, mas no caminho, encontra Susan:  
_Susan:_ **Meu heroi!**  
_Carter:_ **Hã?**  
Lewis abraça ele forte, e o beija várias vezes na buchecha e na testa. John fica todo sem graça.

Vendo a cena, Thomas olha torto pra Mika:  
_Thomas:_ **Acho que salvei a mulher errada...**   
_Mika:_ **Fora!**  
Mika encosta a porta e entra na sala de sutura, sorrindo. Senta-se na frente de Kovac, à um palmo de seu rosto e pergunta  
_Mika:_ **Você é alégico à xilocaína?** (O croata sorri) 

Ainda abraçada à Carter, Susan continua falando com ele, e sorrindo docemente:  
_Susan:_ **Que cara é essa?**  
_Carter:_ **Ã...? Nada...**  
_Susan:_ **Ei! Mude essa cara! O que preciso pra faze-lo feliz?**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Susan:_ **Você salvou minha vida... eu então sou toda sua...**  
Os dois riem bastante... depois olham pra porta da entrada das ambulâncias, meio que sem graça. Lewis dá dois tapinha nos ombros de Carter, retirando uma poerinha:  
_Susan:_ **Tá indo pra onde?**  
_Carter:_ **Pra casa... meu turno terminou faz tempo, lembra?**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... até a troca de turnos então** (dá mais um beijo na buchecha de Carter)  
_Carter:_ **Mas antes vou dar um aviso...**   
Susan não entendeu. John vai até a recepção do lado de Frank, e fala alto, pra que todo staff o ouça:   
_Carter:_ **Atenção gente! Por favor!**   
Todos os enfermeiros e auxiliares que estavam nos corredores começam à dá-lo atenção.

Na sala de sutura, onde Mika, com o maior cuidado sutura Kovac, o croata lhe pede um favor:  
_Kovac:_ **Mika, abre um pouco a porta pr'eu ouvir um pouco o Carter?**  
_Mika:_ **Claro...**

_Carter:_ **Olha gente. Bom trabalho hoje... pra todos vocês. Infelizmente, tivemos muitas mortes, mas temos certeza de que quem conseguimos tratar, vai sair vivo! E digo o mesmo de Pratt. Ele está lá em cima agora, e já está fora de perigo. Mas não vai dar pra continuar este trabalho por hoje. A poeira sujou demais o local, e não dá pra tratar pacientes num local não-esterelizado. Então, vou fechar o PS.** (todos comemoram contidamente) **Mas por favor! Não vão embora ainda. Só vamos fechar o PS quando o último paciente for tratado ou dispensado. Então, ao trabalho. Frank, providencie a remoção deles.**  
_Frank:_ **Claro...** (irônico) **e quem mais ia se encarregar disso?**

Carter se dirige pra sala dos médicos. Lá dentro, discute com Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ **Você não tinha o direito de passar por cima de minha autoridade!**  
_Cartter:_ **Como não? Se dependesse de você, o PS continuaria aberto!**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro que sim! Eu não uso a desculpa de um acidente de metrô pra passar a tarde em casa!**

Abby está saindo do banheiro, e olhando furiosa pro seu pager, que não para de tocar. Vendo a movimentação, pergunta à Susan o que está acontecendo:  
_Susan:_ **John vai fechar o PS.**  
_Abby:_ **Sem trabalho hoje?**   
_Susan:_ **Heh, heh... não pra você, heh, heh.**   
_Abby:_ **Claro... joga na minha cara...**  
_Susan:_ **Heh, heh... Agora se me permite, vou pegar minha filhinha no berçario, e dormir o quanto me permitirem.**  
_Abby:_ **Ei você!** (olhando pra Thomas)  
_Thomas:_ **Sim, senhora?**  
_Abby:_ **É doutora! E vamos subir.**   
_Thomas:_ **Como é? o Médico acabou de dizer que o trabalho acabou.**  
_Abby:_ **Não pra mim... e pra você. Você está com estágio na cirurgia, certo?**  
_Thomas:_ **Hã... sim...**   
_Abby:_ **Então suba. Temos trabalho à fazer.** (entra no elevador)  
_Thomas:_ **Droga...**

CENA 42 - A CHEGADA DE DOUG E CAROL Muito contente, Jerry entra pela porta da triagem, acompanhado de Doug e Carol, que estão um pouco sem graça:  
_Jerry:_ **Gente! Olha só quem eu encontrei!**  
As enfermeiras, e enfermeiros correm sorrindo pra recebe-los. Todos se revezam pra abraçar os recém-chegados   
_Malik:_ **Doutor D!**  
_Doug:_ **Oi Mailk!**   
_Chunny & Haleh:_ (gritando e de braços abertos) **Carol!**  
_Carol:_ **Oi gente... tudo bem... minha nossa! Haleh, como você está bem garota!**  
_Haleh:_ **Eu sei, mais de 60kg. Doutor Ross! Você não envelhece nunca?**  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh... tudo OK Haleh?**  
_Chunny:_ **Meu Deus... quanto tempo faz? 4 anos?**  
_Doug:_ **Acho que uns 6...**  
_Malik:_ **O que vieram fazer aqui?**  
_Doug:_ **É... viemos convidar vocês pro nosso casamento.**   
Todos riem  
_Haleh:_ **Eu sabia! Sabia que vocês ainda não tinha se casado!**  
_Carol:_ **Eu não disse?**  
_Doug:_ **Poxa... ninguém me dá um voto de confiança não?**  
_Chunny:_ **Nós conhecemos você, bonitão.**  
_Carol:_ **Alguém daqui se feriu no acidente?**  
_Malik:_ **Não, não... tá tudo OK. Só um residente que vocês não conhecem... mas tá tudo OK com ele. **  
_Doug:_ **Bom...**

A felicidade no local chama a atenção de Kovac, que está observando o movimento na porta semi-aberta. É quando ele vê Carol, e ela também o vê. Ela sorri e vai em sua direção.  
_Carol:_ **Doug, me dá um minuto.**  
Ela se despede do grupo, e vai em direção à sala de sutura

**CENA 43 - SALA DE SUTURA** Carol entra à porta, e sorri junto com Kovac. Mika não entendi nada. Luka e Carol iniciam uma conversa timida:  
_Carol:_ **Você está bem?** (bem serena)  
_Kovac:_ **Estou... foi só um arranhãozinho...**  
_Carol:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Kovac:_ **...Sim... estou. E você?**   
_Carol:_ **Estou... vim fazer um visita com o Doug...**   
_Kovac:_ **Mas que dia, não?**  
_Carol:_ **Ô!** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **Como estão as garotas?**  
_Carol:_ **Muito bem! Já estão bem crescidinhas.**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso é bom...**   
_Carol:_ **bFalta muito pra terminar o corte?**  
_Mika:_ **Não... só uns três pontos.**  
_Kovac:_ **Quer terminar?**  
_Carol:_ **Eu?** (sorrindo)   
_Kovac:_ **Deixa ela terminar Mika... e obrigado.**  
Mika não gostou de ser enchotada. Mas mesmo assim, retira as luvas e sai da sala calada. Carol pôe as luvas, e continua a sutura:   
_Kovac:_ **Tess ainda dá trabalhos?** (ambos riem)   
_Carol:_ **Ela mudou muito desde que os primeiros dentes nasceram.** (rindo) **Elas são ótimas.**  
_Kovac:_ **Elas se dão bem?**  
_Carol:_ **Sim... e como você está?**  
_Kovac:_ **É a terceira vez que me pergunta.** (ambos riem)  
_Carol:_ **Você... já encontrou sua... paixão?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ah!** (sorrisos) **Acho que sim.**  
_Carol:_ **Acho que minha saída não te deixou tão abalado assim.** (irônica)  
_Kovac:_ **Heh, heh... por um tempo... depois eu tive que superar.**  
_Carol:_ **Isso é bom.**  
_Kovac:_ **Qual o motivo da visita?**  
_Doug:_ **Viemos convidar o pessoal pro nosso casamento.** (ele acabara de entrar na sala)  
_Carol:_ **Luka, esse é o Doug. Doug, Luka...**  
_Doug:_ **Então foi você quem cuidou da Carol durante minha ausência, não é?**   
Kovac e Carol sorriem. Carol termina a sutura, retira as luvas e se levanta.  
_Doug:_ **Cadê o resto dos médicos?**   
_Kovac:_ (risos) **O acidente nos mobilizou... alguns estão lá em cima. E acho que o Carter tá com a Weaver na sala dos médicos...**  
_Doug:_ **A Weaver ainda trabalha aqui?**

CENA 44 - SALA DOS MÉDICOS Mexendo em seu ármario, John e Weaver continuam discutindo autoridade, gritando um com o outro:  
_Kerry:_ **Você passou por cima de minha autoridade!**  
_Carter:_ **Não é questão de passar por cima da autoridade de ninguém! Você que não está sendo racional!**  
_Kerry:_ **Como não estou sendo racional! Hoje eu atendi mais pessoas lá fora do que qualquer um de vocês!**  
_Carter:_ **Mas isso não é uma competicão!**  
_Kerry:_ **Passa a ser quando as pessoas querem passar por cima de minha autoridade!**  
_Carter:_ **De novo isso?**  
_Kerry:_ **"De novo" sim! Todo dia é a mesma coisa! Parece que eu sou a única que vem aqui pra trabalhar! Tudo o que vocês fazem aqui o dia todo é ficar de fofoca e conversando! Esqueceram que tem que ser médicos!**  
_Carter:_ **Você está certa! Realmente você é a única que vem aqui "só" pra trabalhar! Mas nós não somos robôs como você! Temos sentimentos, e não dá pra passar o dia lidando com a morte, sem descontrair com um pouco de conversa! E lembre-se que meu turno acabou faz tempo, e eu estou aqui at...**  
_Kerry:_ **Olha lá como fala comigo!**  
Neste momento, entram Doug e Carol na sala. Weaver os vê, mas John está de costas pra eles, e continua o carão em Weaver, que fica embarassada e frustrada com a situação  
_Carter:_ **Eu falo como eu quiser! E você não está mesmo sendo sensata! Acabou de me dizer que Kovac matou uma paciente... como se você, que tem a autoridade, não lidou com a infecção no ambiente? Deve ter ficado lutando na sua competicãozinha pessoal de quem salva mais vidas! Não viu o problema nenhuma vez! E quanto ao Pratt? Você parece nem ter ligado pra ele... Pelo amor de Deus! Ele quase morreu! E você nem o checou! Que diabo de liderança é essa? Esse local virou um... um... um espécie de santuário que você usa pra escapar de vida lá fora... Merda! Seja nossa amiga! Converse conosco, e não venha pra cá só pra trabalhar! Seja mais humana, e você vai ver que aqui não será só uma fuga de seus problemas pessoais!**

John para de falar, e atrás dele, Doug e Carol ficam surpresos com o carão de Carter em Weaver, que ficou sem ação. Ela evita chorar, apesar dos olhos mareados, e não mais olha pra Carter, e sim pra Doug, que apesar de não mostrar alegria com o fato de ter visto o que viu, Kerry não gosta de sua presença ali. Carter então olha pra onde Kerry estava vendo, e fica surpreso com a dupla:  
_Carter:_ **D-Doutor Ross? Carol?**  
Eles ficam bem sem graça, até que Weaver pega suas coisas:  
_Kerry:_ **Eu vou embora daqui! Cuide você do seu PS... bom te ver Carol** (e sai pela porta)   
Os três então se soltam um pouco mais. Doug abre os braços:  
_Doug:_ **John Trumman Carter! Quem diria!** (os dois se abraçam) **Você dando um carão na Weaver!**  
_Carter:_ **Foi um dia dificil...** (abraça Carol) **Heh, heh... não é sempre que acontece.**   
_Carol:_ **Dia dificil, não...**  
_Carter:_ **Já está ficando mais tranquilo pra nós. Hey, o que devemos a visita?**  
_Doug:_ **Viemos convidar vocês pro nosso casamento.**  
_Carter:_ **Vocês ainda não se casaram?** (Doug olha Carol sorrindo)  
_Carol:_ **Não vale! Ele é homem!** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Doug:_ **Nada** (sorrindo) **É uma coisa nossa... E aí, já saiu das asas do Benton, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Doug:_ **O Benton. Você não é mais interno dele... aliás, cadê o Peter?**  
_Carter:_ **Ele saiu faz um tempo...** (falando devagar, pois percebeu que eles estão desatualizados)  
_Carol:_ **Está lá em cima?**   
_Carter:_ **Não, não... não trabalha mais aqui...**  
_Doug:_ **O Peter saiu? Pena... e o Mark. Ele tá na batente hoje?**  
Carter não acredita no que está acontecendo. Ele finalmente percebe que Doug e Carol não sabem os acontecimentos dos últimos 5 anos. Ele ainda está boquiaberto, enquanto Doug e Carol sorridentes esperam uma resposta. É quando Lewis entra sorridente na sala, com a filha no colo:  
_Susan:_ **Me contaram, mas eu não acreditei!**  
Doug e Carol sorrindo vão abraça-la.   
_Doug:_ **Meu Deus... quando você voltou?**  
_Susan:_ **Faz uns 3 anos... e vocês?**  
_Carol:_ **Chegamos agora de viagem... e quem é essa gracinha?**  
_Susan:_ **Essa é minha filhinha, a Sherry.**  
_Carol:_ **Ah... que fofinha.**  
_Doug:_ **Por isso você está assim...**  
_Susan:_ **Assim como?**  
_Doug:_ **Mais cheinha...** (sorrindo)  
_Carol:_ **Doug!**   
_Susan:_ **Com é?** (sorrindo)  
_Doug:_ **Mas é verdade? Antes você era um palitinho... agora está bem mais em conta...**  
Susan fica vermelha de vergonha e Carol bate de mansinho em Doug.  
_Doug:_ **Mas é verdade... Você está ótima! Diga se eu to mentindo, Carter?**

Carter ainda está pensando na pergunta de Doug sobre Mark, e nem prestou muita atenção na conversa dos três...  
_Carol:_ **Carter...? Carter?** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Hã?**  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh... foi um dia dificil, eu sei... mas me responde pelo menos uma pergunta.** (sorrindo) **O Mark tá trabalhando hoje.**   
Lewis também fica boquiaberta, e troca olhares com John. Não sabem como reponder à pergunta. Carol e Doug ficam impacientes com o silêncio.  
_Doug:_ **O que houve?** (sorrindo) **Por que este mistério todo?**  
_Carter:_ **Doug... Carol... sentem-se, por favor...**  
_Doug:_ **O que aconteceu...?**  
Lewis não aguenta a pressão, e sai da sala. Carol e Doug mais preocupados ainda.  
_Carter:_ **Há três anos...** (respira fundo) **Mark teve fortes dores de cabeça.**  
Carol e Doug dão as mãos.  
_Carter:_ **Ele descobriu que estava com cancêr...**  
_Doug:_ **Ai meu Deus...**  
_Carter:_ **O Mark... ele fez um tratamento... e se livrou do cancêr... e depois se casou com a doutora Corday... tiveram até um filho** (sorri timidamente)**, a pequena Ella... mas o cancêr voltou... e no fim de... 2002... ele não resistiu...**   
_Doug:_ **M-Mark morreu...?** (chorando)  
_Carter:_ **Nós tentamos encontra-los para o enterro... até mesmo entrega-lo a carta que ele fez pra vocês... mas não o encontramos...**   
Doug está visivelmente abalado, e Carol está ainda sem reação.  
_Carol:_ **Ele... ele tava tão bem... ai meu Deus...**

CENA 45 - RECEPÇÃO Susan com a filha no colo está muito abalada, e chateada com a situação. Ela está conversando com os enfermeiros, Frank, Jerry e Kovac:  
_Kovac:_ **Eles não sabiam de nada?**  
_Susan:_ **E como poderiam... eles sumiram.**  
_Chunny:_ **Caramba... eu nem tinha pensado nisso... que dia horrivel eles escolheram pra vir, não?**   
_Haleh:_ **Será que vai ter casamento?**  
_Susan:_ **Mark era um irmão pro Doug... eu não queria estar na pele do Carter agora.**

CENA 46 - SALA DE ESTERILIZAÇÃO Se desinfectando pra mais uma cirurgia, Corday fica olhando pela janela de vidro Abby conversando com Thomas:  
_Abby:_ **Nada disso. Vai assitir em todas as cirurgias em que eu estiver!**   
_Thomas:_ **Ah... doutora... nem tem mais clima...**   
_Abby:_ **Como clima? Você acha que isso é brincadeira?**   
_Thomas:_ **Não, não senhora... é que é o primeiro dia... e eu presenciei o maior acidente de minha vida! Eu quero ir pra casa dar uma respirada...** (Abby fica pensativa)  
_Mika:_ **Ei, muleke,** (entrando agora na ante-sala) **vai demorar muito?**   
_Thomas:_ **Já tá indo?**  
_Mika:_ **Já? Vai comigo ou vou sozinha?**  
_Thomas:_ (se vira pra Abby, e começa a saltar) **Por Favor! Deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir...**  
_Abby:_ **TÁ BOM! Mas quando o PS reabrir, você vai penar comigo!**   
_Thomas:_ **Valeu doutora! Vamos Mika.**  
Thomas chega junto de Mika, e a abraça passando a mão por cima de seu ombro. Vendo a cena, Abby tem uma dúvida:  
_Abby:_ **Ei!... vocês dois... são...?**  
_Thomas:_ **Somos, por que?**   
Mas Mika não é tão ingênua quanto Thomas, e o empurra com força, a ponto de derruba-lo no chão. Ele se levanta todo sem graça no segundo seguinte, olhando Mika sem entender o ocorrido.  
_Mika:_ **Eu não sou... brrrr** (se treme toda) **Essa coisa é meu irmão!**  
_Abby:_ **Ããããhh...**   
_Thomas:_ **Põ! Pensou que fosse o que?**  
Mika dá um tapa na nuca de Thomas, e saem da sala, deixando Abby sorrindo sozinha. Corday lhe chama a atenção, e Abby vai pra sala de esterilização:

_Corday:_ **Cadê seu aluno?**  
_Abby:_ **Foi pra casa...**   
_Corday:_ **Ótimo...** (nervosa) **Quantas cirurgias você fez hoje?**  
_Abby:_ **Hãã...**   
_Corday:_ **Exatamente! Nenhuma! Nós aqui em cima atolados, e você sem fazer nada. E ainda libera seu interno!**   
_Abby:_ **Mas eu passei a maior parte do tempo ocupada lá embaixo...**  
_Corday:_ **Você não é mais enfermeira!**  
Abby fica sem ter o que dizer. Corday começa a limpar as mão com força, e sai da sala. Abby, sem graça, passa o sabão bem devagar...

**CENA 46 - SALA DOS MÉDICOS** O silêncio é inquietante. Carter está sentado, olhando pro chão. Carol não está nescessariamente chorando, mas algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos. Já Doug está desesperado. Está muito triste e deprimido, ainda não acreditando. Ele se levanta do sofá, olha pro staff o encarando  
_Doug:_ **E-ele sofreu...**  
_Carter:_ **Não... foi em paz.**  
_Doug:_ **Aonde?**  
_Carter:_ **No Havaí.**  
Doug começa a andar de um lado pro outro, e resolve sair da sala. Muito triste, o pessoal do PS o encar com tristeza. Douga sai pela porta da triagem andando. Carol, um pouco mais devagar o segue. Carter sai da sala cabisbaixo. Silêncio total. Até que do elevador saem Mika e Thomas, sorrindo por poderem sair mais cedo. E estranham a cara entristecida de todos:   
_Thomas:_ **Nossa... Quem morreu?**  
Todos olham pra Thomas, e não respodem.  
_Mika:_ **Se toca...** (baixinho em seu ouvido) **Vamos embora...**  
Mika e Thomas saem do PS. Todos continuam quietos.

...   
**_BAD DAY FOR VISITS, PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 47 - UNIDADE DE TRATAMENTO INTENSIVO** Deitado na cama, e ainda respirando com auxilio de aparelhos, Pratt está desacordado, e ao seu lado está Chen. Ela olha fixamente pra Greg, quando o barulho da porta retira sua atenção; é Susan com sua filha no colo, que está dormindo. Ambas falam bem baixinho:  
_Susan:_ **Oi... como ele está?**   
_Deb:_ **Na mesma... ainda desacordado... O que está fazendo aqui? As coisas acalmaram lá embaixo?**  
_Susan:_ **John fechou o PS**  
_Deb:_ **Como é?**  
_Susan:_ **Isso mesmo... brigou com a Weaver e tudo!**  
_Deb:_ **Nossa... e eu perdi...**  
As duas riem.  
_Deb:_ **Porque ele fechou o PS?**  
_Susan:_ **Ambiente incompátivel ao tratamento médico.**  
_Deb:_ **Poeira?**  
_Susan:_ **Isso... **(sorrindo)  
_Deb:_ **Então tudo OK lá embaixo...**  
_Susan:_ **Mais ou menos... Doug e Carol fizeram um visitinha lá embaixo...**  
_Deb:_ **Doutor Ross e a enfermeira Hataway? Que legal...**  
_Susan:_ **Mais ou menos... eles não vieram num bom dia...**  
_Deb_ **O acidente, né...?**   
_Susan:_ **Pensando bem, vieram é tarde demais...**   
_Deb:_ **Como assim?**  
_Susan:_ **...eles sumiram por uns 5 anos... e depois se mudaram pro interior...**   
_Deb:_ **Eu sei... nem deram mais noticias...**  
_Susan:_ **Nem puderam receber...**  
_Deb:_ **Hã?**   
_Susan:_ **Eles não sabiam que o Benton tinha saído do County...**  
_Deb:_ **E...?** (então Chen percebe) **Ai meu Deus! Não me diga que...**  
_Susan:_ **Isso mesmo... nadinha.**  
_Deb:_ **E já contaram?**  
_Susan:_ **Já...**  
_Deb:_ **Quem contou?**  
_Susan:_ **O Carter...**  
_Deb:_ **Que chato... como eles reagiram?**  
_Susan:_ **Mal...**   
Susan e Deb ficam em silêncio, e tentam não pensar no ocorrido do PS. Susan muda de assunto:  
_Susan:_ **O que falaram do Pratt?**  
_Deb:_ **A coluna ainda está inchada... não sente nada da cintura pra baixo...**  
_Susan:_ **E a parada cardíaca? Afetou o...**  
_Deb:_ **Não! Não... tá tudo OK... agora é só esperar ele acordar...**  
_Susan:_ **Deram uma previsão?**   
_Deb:_ **Não...**  
_Susan:_ **Mas médico não sabe informar nada de interessante, né?**  
As duas sorriem.

**CENA 48 - CASA DE SAM** Sammantha chega em casa aliviada. Alex não mais está em casa... já foi pra escola. Mas deixou a TV ligada, e a sala toda bagunçada. Sam começa a arrumar a casa.

**CENA 49 - CASA DE WEAVER** Com um rosto carregado, Kerry entra em casa, e é recebida pela babá. Henry está dormindo no berço:   
_babá:_ **Dra. Weaver... a senhora já chegou?**   
_Kerry:_ **Já...**  
_babá:_ **A senhora não ia trabalhar até de noita hoje? O acidente não a atrasou?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como?**  
_babá:_ **O acidente do metrô...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, não... tivemos que fechar o PS.**  
_babá:_ **Ah... vai voltar ainda hoje?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, não... ah! Já pode ir. Eu ficou com o Henry hoje.**   
_babá:_ **Tem certeza?**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro...** (Weaver paga a babá) **E vou ficar em casa por uns dois dias. Depois eu te chamo pra cuidar do Henry...**   
_babá:_ **Tá certo... bom dia pra você!** (e sai)  
_Kerry:_ **Bom dia...**  
Weaver solta a bolsa no sofá, e bem devagar, vai até o berço olhar pra seu filho. Dá um leve sorriso e vira pra estante da TV, que tem algumas fotos dela com Sandy. Weaver para de sorrir. Vai vagarosamente até a estante e pega a foto, senta-se no sofá, e sem olhar a figura, começa a pensar em Sandy. Depois vê como a casa está escura e vazia...

**CENA 50 - FRENTE AO RIO** Ao som do fundo de ambulâncias e helicópteros que ainda trabalham no local do acidente, Carter, Doug e Carol estão sentados num banco, em frente ao rio. Carol está abatido, mas não tanto quanto Doug, que olha pro rio, pensativo:  
_Doug:_ **...Isso não é justo... d-depois de tanto tempo... nós voltamos... e...**  
_Carol:_ **Ele estava feliz?**  
_Carter:_ **Muito! Há 4 anos fez a cirurgia pra retirada... do... do tumor, e prosseguiu com a Dra. Corday.**  
_Carol:_ **Ela ficou com ele o tempo todo?**   
_Carter:_ **Até o... até o fim...**  
_Carol:_ **Bom...**  
_Carter:_ **Eles se casaram... e não convidaram Weaver!**  
Todos os três riem, contidamente, mas riem. Até que Doug para de rir, e volta a ficar sério.   
_Carol:_ **E como foi o casamento?**  
_Carter:_ **Lindo... tudo errado! Choveu no dia, ninguém apareceu... mas foi perfeito.**  
_Doug:_ **Não era pra eu ter ido embora...**  
_Carter:_ **...e a Ella nasceu. Vocês deveriam ver... ela é lida.**  
_Doug:_ **Quando o tumor voltou?**  
_Carter:_ **...Menos de 5 meses depois...**   
_Carol:_ **Inoperável...**  
_Carter:_ **Isso... mas dessa vez ele escondeu de todo mundo...**  
_Doug:_ **Heh, heh... tipico do Mark... não se deixa ser ajudado...**   
_Carter:_ **Ele só contou pra Susan... Todos até pensaram que eles estavam tendo um caso.**  
Todos riem mais uma vez... mas por pouco tempo. Doug continua com um aspecto horrivel:   
_Doug:_ **E... ele parou de trabalhar...**  
_Carter:_ **Não... aliás... ele chegou até a trabalhar durante a quimioterapia...**  
Doug cai em prantos, confortado por Carol, que também chora muito. Carter está detestando passar por esta situação.

**CENA 51 - ÁRMARIOS DA OR** Saindo da úlitima cirurgia, Elizabeth ainda parece estar furiosa com a atitude de Lockhart durante os tratamentos no acidente, já que ela não havia participado de nenhuma cirurgia. Elizabeth abre seu armário:   
_Corday:_ **É o que você quer mesmo?**   
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Corday:_ **Você quer mesmo a ala cirúrgica?**  
_Abby:_ **... acho que sim...**  
_Corday:_ **Como é?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim! Sim, eu quero!**  
_Corday:_ **O que você estava hoje pela manhã!**  
_Abby:_ **Salvando vidas...**  
_Corday:_ **Mas no lugar errado! Você não é mais enfermeira! Você agora é uma interna da ala cirúrgica! Deveria estar aqui em cima, e não lá embaixo!**  
_Abby:_ **Mas eu fiz a diferença lá embaixo...**  
_Corday:_ **Deveria ter feito aqui em cima! "Lá embaixo" não é mais sua prioridade! A única coisa que você deve fazer é descer, pegar o paciente, e trata-lo aqui em cima! Se não for cirúrgico, e não houver que faça por você lá embaixo, não é seu caso. Você cuida dos casos cirúrgicos! Não dos clinicos!**  
_Abby:_ **Extamente! Lá embaixo, hoje, estavam precisando de ajuda... e eu dei!**  
_Corday:_ **Mas aqui em cima, ficamos atolados... e você não ajudou em nada.**  
Elizabeth fecha seu armário, e saí da sala. Abby descança de leva a testa em seu armário.

**CENA 52 - CASA DOS SIMONS:** Chegando em casa, Thomas e Mika entram calados. Ele boceja, ela se atira no sofá. Enquanto Thomas procura algo na geladeira, Mika liga a TV e começa a rir:  
_Thomas:_ **O que foi?** (ela está assistindo o comercial de Jonas o Robô) **Pelo amor de Deus, Mika. Vê se cresce!**  
_Mika:_ **Não enche!**  
_Thomas:_ **Quer comer o que?**   
_Mika:_ **Bolacha com doce de leite!**  
_Thomas:_ **Pro almoço? Vai ficar gorda!**  
_Mika:_ **Larga a mão de ser besta e faz o que eu tô mandando!**   
_Thomas:_ **Como é mocinha?**  
_Mika:_ **Hmm...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não faça esse beicinho!**  
_Mika:_ **Se tu me der a bolacha de doce de leite, te dou um real!**  
_Thomas:_ **Primeiro vai ter que sanar sua divida!** (pega o pacote de bolachas)  
_Mika:_ **Não vai querer cobrar da tua irmã, não é?**   
_Thomas:_ **Não enche!** (joga o pacote pra ela)   
Mika se senta, e começa a comer os biscoitos. Thomas começa a preparar um sanduiche:  
_Thomas:_ **O que você achou?**  
_Mika:_ **Hã?**  
_Thomas:_ **O primeiro dia... foi o que você achava?**  
_Mika:_ **...de jeito nenhum. Vai ser até bom essa parada pra eu dar uma refletida...**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai querer desistir!**   
_Mika:_ **Não! de jeito nenhum... comecei agora... e você? O que achou?**  
_Thomas:_ **Dei sorte! Minha residente é muito legal!**  
_Mika:_ **Heh, heh... é porque você não viu o MEU residente...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim! Eu vi! O que há demais com aquele cara?**  
_Mika:_ **Como assim? Você é cego? O cara é um Deus!**   
_Thomas:_ **...você e seus deuses...**  
_Mika:_ **Não enche.**  
Mika continua comendo seus biscoitos, e Thomas põe o sanduiche no micro-ondas:  
_Thomas:_ **...Há! E vai ter troco!**  
_Mika:_ **Como é?**   
_Thomas:_ **Aquela catarrada...**  
_Mika:_ **Ai, não!** (se ajoelha no sofá) /bÉ mesmo... me desculpa/b (risos)  
_Thomas:_ **Não teve graça...**   
Os dois acabam rindo.

**CENA 53 - PS** Corday sai do elevador, e já vai se incomodando com a poiera, que estava pior do que ela imaginava. Passando pelos corredores até a saída, vê que todos do staff a estão olhando torto, e ela estranha. Uma pouco mais a frente, Chunny está no pé do ouvido de Kovac:  
_Chunny:_ **Vai contar ou não?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não sei... acho que ela não precisa saber disso.**  
_Haleh:_ **Se não contar você, conto eu!**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá bom... Elizabeth,** (que já estava na porta da triagem) **espera um pouco... preciso falar com você...**  
_Corday:_ **Sim... manda!**  
_Kovac:_ **Ãh... aqui não... vamos pra sala.**  
Os dois vão pra sala dos médicos, e os enfermeiros e paramédicos continuam à fazer a remoção de vitimas.

Dentro da sala, Corday se senta, e Luka está com as mão na cintura:  
_Corday:_ **O que é de tão importante?**  
_Kovac:_ **...hã... Doug e Carol viram nos fazer uma visita...**   
_Corday:_ **Dr. Roos e Carol! Eles ainda estão por aqui?**  
_Kovac:_ **Lá fora com o Carter...**   
_Corday:_ **Aonde? eu quero ve-los!**  
_Kovac:_ **Na frente do rio... recebendo as informações dos últimos anos...**  
_Corday:_ **Claro... eles ficaram fora e sumiram...**  
E Elizabeth ppercebe. Põe a mão na cabeça, não acreditando na situação./b   
_Corday:_ **Já contaram pra eles?**  
_Kovac:_ (balançando a cabeça)  
_Corday:_ **Como foi?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você deve imaginar...**  
_Coday:_ **...eles estão na frente do Rio agora, não é?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você vai ve-los?**  
_Corday:_ **Claro!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... não precisa... eu só contei pra você não ouvir de outro jeito.**  
_Corday:_ **Na frente do rio, não?**   
Lika confirma com a cabeça, Elizabeth se levanta, e sai calada. Kovac sai em seguida, e começa a bater as mãos:   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos gente, ainda temos alguns pacientes, vamos!**  
Chega Lewis com a filha no colo. Vendo que o movimento está mais fraco, chega perto de Kovac:  
_Susan:_ **Vai precisar de ajuda?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá doida pra ir embora, não é?**  
_Susan:_ **Ô!**   
_Kovac:_ **Sim... e o Pratt?**  
_Susan:_ **Ainda incosciente... mas a paralisia está mostrando ser temporária.**   
_Kovac:_ **Chen está lá com ele?**  
_Susan:_ **Pois é... coitada...**  
Abby chega de Elevador, e se aproxima dos dois médicos:  
_Abby:_ **Tudo sobre controle aqui?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim... ai meu Deus! Elizabeth!**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Fique tranquila. Eu já contei pra ela...**  
_Susan:_ **Ainda bem...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **...Doug e Carol vieram pro County hoje...**  
_Abby:_ **Doug e Carol...?**  
_Kovac:_ **A enfermeira Hataway.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah! E Doug é o marido dela, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso... e melhor amigo do Dr. Greene...**  
_Abby:_ **E qual o problema nisso?**  
_Susan:_ **...Eles não sabiam que o Mark tinha morrido...**  
_Abby:_ **Ai, não brinca!**  
_Susan:_ **Pois é...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas já contaram, né?**  
_Susan:_ **Já...**   
Os três olham pro chão por um momento, sem ter o que falar. Ficou uma situação chata.  
_enfermeira:_ Dr. Kovac! Precisamos do senhor aqui!  
_Kovac:_ Com licensa... (e sai)

**cena 54 - FORA DO COUNTY** Lewis e Lockhart partem pra saída do County, o lado oposto ao do acidente, mas mesmo assim, ainda se houve os barulhos dos grupos de resgate:  
_Susan:_ **Você não chegou a conhecer o Doug?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...**  
_Susan:_ **Ah... mas chegou a ver a Hataway...**  
_Abby:_ **Isso... eu fui a enfermeira no parto dela.**  
_Susan:_ **Que legal...**   
_Abby:_ **É... parto dificil.**  
_Susan:_ **Mesmo?**  
_Abby:_ **Pois é... o primeiro nasceu na sala de Trauma. O segundo precisou de cesariana.**  
_Susan:_ **Teve complicações?**   
_Abby:_ **Sim... ela quase morreu. E o Mark ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo.**  
_Susan:_   
_Abby:_ **A Dr. Cobburn queria até fazer uma histerectomia. Mas o Dr. Greene não deixou.**  
_Susan:_ **Sério?** (sorrindo)  
_Abby:_ **É... ela ficou dizendo que iria dedicar todos os próximos filhos dela pro Mark...**

As duas ficam um tempo caladas... e depois param na rua, à espera de um táxi Lewis resolve mudar de assunto.  
_Susan:_ **E o seu aluno?**  
_Abby:_ **Quem, o Thomas?**  
_Susan:_ **Tratando pelo primeiro nome?**  
_Abby:_ **Heh, heh... sua besta. Hoje foi só o primeiro dia. Não deu pra avalia-lo ainda.**  
_Susan:_ **Se você quiser, eu posso dar uma "avaliada" nele...**  
_Abby:_ **Susan!** (sem graça)

**CENA 55 - FRENTE AO RIO** Carter, Carol estão sentados no banco, calados, enquanto Dou está em pé, caminhando de um lado para o outro, bem devagar e olhando pro chão. Atrás deles, chega Elizabeth. Carol a vê, e se levanta vagorasamente, abraçando-a. Doug continua um pouco longe:  
_Doug:_ **Sinto muito...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu também...**   
_Doug:_ (respira fundo) **Parece que eu saí daqui ontem... Eu não esperava isso de jeito nenhum...**  
_Corday:_ **Ninguém esperava...**  
_Doug:_ **Ele era meu irmão! Não é justo!... Nós ainda tinhamos contas pra acertar... e-eu saí brigado com ele...**  
_Corday:_ **De jeito nenhum. Não houve mágoas. Eu tenho certeza...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu nem vim pro... enterro...**   
_Corday:_ **Foi bonito... todos estavm lá...**   
_Doug:_ **Todos menos nós!**  
_Corday:_ **Você não tinha como saber...**  
_Doug:_ **Aonde ele está agora? Aonde ele foi...**  
_Corday:_ **No Havaí.**  
_Carol:_ **Se acertar com a Rachel, não é?**  
_Corday:_ **Isso... ele se foi tranquilo...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu quero ir vê-lo!**   
_Carol:_ **Agora?**  
_Doug:_ **Agora!**   
_Carol:_ **Calma Doug...**  
_Doug:_ **Não... não... Carol, quero ir ver o Mark...**  
_Carol:_ **Doug...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu levo vocês...**   
_Doug:_ **Não precisa... é sério...**   
_Carter:_ **Eu vou! Levo vocês lá agora...**   
_Doug:_ **... tá certo... obrigado...**  
_Carte:_ **Dra. Corday?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim?**  
_Carter:_ **Você vai...**  
_Corday:_ **Não! não precisa...**  
_Carter:_ **É por minha conta...**   
Doug, Carol e Carter esperam uma resposta.  
_Corday:_ **...Está bem...**

CENA 56 - PS Transferindo os últimos pacientes, o PS está praticamente vazio. Luka orienta os enfermeiros e paramédicos no empoieirado ambiente. Frank já está pra matar alguém:  
_Frank:_ **Pronto! Já posso ir embora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Calma, Frank!**  
_Chunny:_ **Limpamos o quadro, chefe!**   
_Kovac:_ **Tem certeza?**  
_Chunny:_ **Sim!**   
_Frank:_ **Já posso ir embora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... mas antes providencie o fechamento do PS.**  
_Frank:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Já contactou as ambulâncias dizendop que estamos fechados pra...**  
_Frank:_ **A mais de uma hora!**  
Luka entra na sala dos médicos, e abre seu armário. Começa a pegar suas coisas pra ir pra casa. Então entra Jing-Mey, e abre seu armário:   
_Kovac:_ **Como ele está?**  
_Deb:_ **Vai acordar esta noite... espero.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ele vai.**   
_Deb:_ **... chato o lance do Doug e da Carol, não?**   
_Kovac:_ **...Muito...**  
Chen pega seu celular e sai da sala.  
_Deb:_ **Até a reabertura do PS!**   
_Kovac:_ **Até...**  
Luka sai da sala, e vai em direção à saída:  
_Kovac:_ **Pronto!** (irônico) **Doeu tanto assim?**  
_Frank:_ **Não é você que ainda está trabalhando!**

CENA 57 - CARRO DE CARTER/b Carter está dirgindo. No banco de passageiro está Elizabeth falando ao telefone: Atrás Doug e Carol.  
_Corday:_ **Não, não... o acidente não vai me atrasar, mas eu quero que você fique com Ella até um pouco mais tarde que o combinado...**  
_babá no telefone:_ **Não se preocupe.**  
_Corday:_ **Tchau.**  
_Carol:_ **Bom você ter trocado de carro...**  
_Carter:_ **Heh heh...**   
_Carol:_ **Sério... você dirigia um carro todo acabado... um Jeep não?**   
_Carter:_ **É... Então. Sem malas!**   
_Carol:_ **É... elas estraviaram...**  
_Carter:_ **Quando vocês voltarem, vão ficar aonde?**  
_Corday:_ **Eu adoraria que ficassem lá em casa.**  
_Doug:_ **Não... acho que vamos voltar pra casa...**  
_Carol:_ **O clima já era...**  
_Doug:_ **... sabe quando você não vê que cometeu alguns erros... e só percebe a burrada quando não dá mais pra corrigir? Eu estava disposto a reparar algumas coisas com o Mark...**  
_Corday:_ **Que erros?**  
_Doug:_ **Eu falei muita besteira pra ele antes de ir embora... e ele foi super com a Carol. Não tive com agradece-lo por isso...**  
Carter fica bastante pensativo... 

**CENA 58 - CASA DE SAM** Sam, já com a casa arrumada está deitada no sofá. A companhia toca. Ela abre e é Luka. Os dois conversam sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Não precisa tocar a campanhia... entre sem bater.**  
_Kovac:_ **A porta estava trancada.**  
_Sam:_ **Mas você tem a chave...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não tenho não.**   
_Sam:_ **Eu não te dei?**  
_Kovac:_ (balança a cabeça, em negação, sorrindo)   
_Sam:_ **Acho que precisamos dar um jeito nisso...**  
os dois se abraçam e se beijam...

**CENA 59 - AEROPORTO DE CHICAGO** Carter, Corday, Doug e Carol estão na fila pra comprar os bilhetes:  
_Carter:_ **Três passagens de ida-e-volta pro Havaí...**  
_atendente:_ **Primeira classe?**  
_Carter:_ **Exatamente.**  
_Corday:_ **Três? Você não vai, Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... preciso resolver uma besteira que fiz hoje...**

**CENA 60 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS** (musica tocada no enterro de Mark)

Elizabeth, Doug e Carol entram e se sentam no avião.

Frank e alguns enfermeiros saem do County. 

Mika assiste TV no sofá, enquanto Thomas dorme no quarto.

Weaver está desconsolada no sofá de sua casa, e parece ouvir a porta. Ela atende e é Carter, que a olha nos olhos e eles se abraçam. Kerry começa a chorar.

Luka e Sam no sofá, vêem Alex chegando, e jogando a mochila no chão. Ele dá um tchauzinho pra mãe e vai pro banheiro. Sam sorri de felicidade.

Susan está assoprando a barriga da filha, que sorri com as cocégas. 

Abby senta-se em sua cama, encarando, do outro lado da casa, uma garrafa de bebida.

Doug, Carol e Elizabeth chegam no Havaí. Passando pelo saguão, Carol chama a atenção de Doug pra que ele olhe pras esteiras. Ele olha e não acredita na coincidência:  
_Doug:_ **Não é possivel!**  
_Corday:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **São nossas malas mesmo...**

Na sala de recuperação, sobre a atenção de Jing-Mey, Gregg abre os olhos. Eles sorriem e ela passa a mão em sua testa.

Hataway, Ross e Corday saem de um táxi, e entram no cemitério. Eles caminham até a cova de Mark. Chegando lá, Doug se ajoelha e começa a chorar.

_fim de cena... _

executive producers:

christopher chulack  
jack orman  
michael crichton


	3. S11E03 Time's On Your Side

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Após certos periodos de confidência, Carter se aproxima de Weaver. por outro lado, passa menos tempo com Abby, que encontra amizade em Thomas. A irmã do estudante, Mika, dá graças à Deus por trabalhar ao lado de Kovac.**

...   
**_TIME'S ON YOUR SIDE, 1ª PARTE_**   
**_DIA 1 - 7:15 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 1 - CASA DE CARTER** É de manhã. John acaba de acordar, e Makemba não está na cama. Esfrega os olhos e se levanta com a cara inchada, em direçção a cozinha, e encontra Makemba na cozinha... eles apenas trocam olhares. Ele se senta, e ela entrega o prato de comida na maior má vontade. Ele não gosta... passado um tempo, já com a roupa trocada, vai pro trabalho. Não se despede de Makemba. 

**CENA 2 - CASA DE ABBY** Sozinha, Lockhart come panquecas no café-da-manhã... Limpa os pratos... Troca de roupa... e vai pro trabalho.

**CENA 3 - CASA DOS SIMONS** Segurandeo uma torrada na boca, Thomas está na porta esperando por Mika, que está no banheiro passando batom. Ainda com a torrada na boca, grita com a irmã:  
_Thomas:_ **MMMMMM...MMMMMM!**  
_Mika:_ **Como é?** (grita do banheiro)  
_Thomas:_ (retira a torrada da boca) **Pra que diabos você tá passando batom?**  
_Mika:_ **Pra ficar bonita, ué!**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai ter que nascer de novo!**

**CENA 4 - LEITO DE FISIOTERAPIA** Ao lado do leito de Pratt, que já está sem aparelhos, Jing-Mey está tocando nas pernas dele, procurando por melhoras na paralizia. Ela vai subindo cada vez mais, chegando até as coxas:  
_Deb:_ **Está sentindo alguma coisa...?**   
Pratt não responde, e Jing-Mey abaixa a cabeça...   
_Pratt:_ **Suas mãos estão geladas.**  
Deb sorri, e bate nas pernas dele com o travesseiro.  
_Pratt:_ (sorrindo) **Ei! Cuidado...**  
_Deb:_ (rindo) **Isso é por que você está deitado... senão eu chutava a sua bunda!**  
_Pratt:_ (ironico) **Então o acidente já tá valendo a pena...**  
Deb se aproxima, e beija-o, sorrindo.

**CENA 5 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY** No fundo, trabalhadores ainda estão reformando os trilhos que ficaram destruidos no acidente de dois dias atrás. Na lateral do County, Um memorial com várias flores e fotos ficam como lembrança dos mortos no acidente. Chegando em direções opostas, John e Abby se cruzam. Os dois sorriem, e param pra iniciar um timida conversa.  
_Carter:_ **Entrando agora?**  
_Abby:_ **É... passou rápido...**  
_Carter:_ **Aproveitou bem as suas férias?**  
_Abby:_ **... sim...**  
_Carter:_ **... eu também...**  
_Abby:_ **... Mas dois dias não são nescessariamente férias!**   
_Carter:_ **Com certeza!**  
Eles ficam parados, evitando se encarar. Carter começa chutar o pé esquerdo com o pé direito. Abby dá uma respirada funda, e olha pro que sobrou do Ike's:  
_Abby:_ **O que será que vão construir lá?**  
_Carter:_ **Uma McDonnald's não seria má idéia...**  
_Abby:_ **Hm... mais lavagens gástricas em obesos sedentários?**   
Carter sorri, e Abby também. Chegam Thomas, e Mika, passando por eles:  
_Thomas:_ **Oi, senhora Lockhart...** (e entra no PS)  
_Abby:_ **É doutora!**  
_Carter:_ **Seu aluno?**  
_Abby:_ **É...**  
_Carter:_ **Ele é bom?**  
_Abby:_ **Acho que sim...**  
Os dois se encontram num incomodo silêncio...  
_Cartr:_ **... vamos?** (apontando pro County)  
_Abby:_ **Vamos! **

CENA 6 - PS Dentro do movimentado hospital, na recepção comandada por Frank, Luka está entregando pra Dra. Lewis o resumo do dia, em frente ao quadro de pacientes:  
_Kovac:_ **Gastroenterite na Exam-1 esperando pelos resultado da cultura, calcúlo renal na Curtain-2 já na segunda dosagen de demerol e macrodantin. Se a pedra não sair...**  
_Susan:_ **Folley nele!**   
_Kovac:_ **Continuando... Você não vai acreditar no que chegou agora a pouco na SutureRoom...**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **nem pergunte... na Exam-3 deslocamento do ombro e rádio quebrado, as chapas chegam à qualquer momento.**  
_Susan:_ **Isso quer dizer...**  
_Kovac:_ **Entre sete da manhã, e sete da noite.** (risos) **Possivel infarto na Curtain-1... o ECG não mostrou alterações, mas já o coloquei no soro, com 1 de epinefrina, e 50mg de verapamil, só por precaução. Tem um cara na Curtain-3... a polícia está esperando a alta dele pra levá-lo preso. Levou um tiro na perna, já apagou com 100mg de meperidine... quando acordar...**  
_Susan:_ **Pra cadeia!**  
_Kovac:_ **Boa garota.**  
Luka sai de dentro da recepção rindo com Lewis, e no caminho da Sala dos Médicos, cruza com Mika, que acabara de entrar com Thomas, pela porta da triagem:  
_Mika:_ **Oi, dr. Kovac...** (falando de um jeito que só ela acha sensual)  
_Kovac:_ **Oi...**  
O croata entra na sala, sem da-la muita atenção. Thomas balança a cabeça sorrindo, e leva um tapa na nuca. Os dois chegam na recepção, e falam com Frank:  
_Thomas:_ **Bom dia... o que a gente faz agora?**  
_Frank:_ **Sumir!**  
Entrando pela porta da triagem, John e Abby se despedem. Ela vai pro elevador, ele pra Sala dos Médicos.

**CENA 7 - Sala dos Médicos** Carter entra na sala, e encontra Luka mexendo na geladeira, antes de sair.  
_Carter:_ **Fazendo uma boquinha?** (indo em direção ao armário)  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Já estou me mandando... como foram as "férias"**   
_Carter:_ **... Ok...**  
_Kovac:_ **Demorou pra responder...**  
_Carter:_ **... nada de mais...**  
Mas quando Weaver entra na sala, Luka evita continuar falando. Ele se despede de John com movimentos de cabeça, enquanto Weaver vai pegar sua bolsa no armário.  
_Carter:_ **O que aconteceu? Ainda o...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, nada de mais Carter.** (Weaver vai em direção à saída da sala)  
_Carter:_ **Espere.** (pega-a pelo braço) **Qualquer dia desses... me chame pra gente conversar...**  
Ela corfima simpaticamente, e sai da sala.

**CENA 8 - ANDAR CIRÚRGICO** Abby sai do elevador com as mãos nos bolsos, e se encontra com Elizabeth revisando umas fichas médicas:   
_Corday:_ **Doutra Lockhart...** (e sai)  
_Abby:_ **... Doutora Corday...**  
Corday deixa Abby sem dar atenção ao seu comprimento.

**CENA 9 - SUTUREROOM** Saindo da SutureRoom, Lewis está rindo bastante, e fala quase chorando com Malik:  
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Meu Deus do céu... que coisa horrivel!**  
_Malik:_ **Eu sei! Não entro mais aí nem que dobrem meu salário!** (e sai)  
Lewis vê Mika, e Thomas colocando seus uniformes, e vai rindo em direção à eles, mas no caminho, tenta conter o risada:  
_Susan:_ **Ei, vocês dois!**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim?**  
_Susan:_ **Sabem fazer suturas?**  
_Mika:_ **O nosso melhor procedimento!** (orgulhosa)  
_Susan:_ **Ótimo...** (segurando o riso) **Quero que... que vocês vão até a SutureRoom, e dêem um jeito em dois pacientes.**  
Thomas e Mika vão até a sala de sutura, e finalmente Lewis pode sorrir... mas com gosto mesmo. Thomas abre a porta, e Mika entra primeiro. A luz está desligada. E a sala está fedendo...  
_Mika:_ **Minha nossa... morreu um bicho aqui dentro?**  
Thomas acende a luz, e os alunos vêem dois pacientes desacordados inteiramente cortados nas macas... mas com pequenos detalhes. No leito da esquerda, um adolescente completamento sujo de vomito, da cabeça aos pés. No leito da direita, um senhor, de bruços, e com fezes nas calças.  
_Thomas:_ **Olha só... quem diria? Vai querer o vomitado ou o cagado?**  
Mika esbugalha os olhos, e vomita nos pés de Thomas.

**CENA 10 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS** Saindo da Sala dos Médicos, John estranha Lewis estar sorrindo tanto:  
_Carter:_ **O que há de tão engraçado?**  
Ela aponta com a cabeça a SutureRoom. De lá de dentro, sai Mika correndo, com a mão na boca, a procura de um lixeiro. Ela encontra, se ajoelha, e começa a vomitar.

...   
**_TIME'S ON YOUR SIDE, 2ª PARTE_**   
**_DIA 2 - 8:20 DA NOITE_**

**CENA 11 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS** Mais lotado do que ontem, o County já está voltando a normalidade. Mika, menos maquiada, recebe 3 fichas das mãos de Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ **Mordida de gato, queda de árvore e laceração na testa na SutureRoom.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu só vim pra fazer sutura, é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Anda logo!**  
Mika vai enfezada pra sala de suturas. Carter deixa uma ficha na prancheta, e olha pro quadro, surpreso:  
_Carter:_ **Eu não acredito... como isso aqui tá calmo...**  
_Susan:_ **John... a quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?**  
_Carter:_ **Uns onze anos...**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... e você não sabe que eleogiar o movimento da azar?**  
_Carter:_ **Que nada...**  
Então o rádio de emergência faz uma chamada, e Sam atende:  
_Sam:_ **PS do County...**   
_paramédico, pelo rádio:_ **Estamos com um baleado a caminho. O tiro foi no peito...**  
_Kerry:_ **sinais vitais...?**  
_paramédico, pelo rádio:_ **Pulsação em 55. Pessão em 7/3. Oxigenação em 82 e caindo... perdeu uns 1200cc de sangue.**  
_Kerry:_ **Chegada?**  
_paramédico, pelo rádio:_ **3 minutos.**  
_Kerry:_ **Preparem a Trauma 2, e chamem a Abby!** (e sai pra sala de Traume)  
Lewis está sorrindo, e John está coçando a cabeça...  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... eu vou...**

**CENA 12 - ANDAR CIRÚRGICO** Abby está saindo de uma cirurgia com Corday, e levando uma maca ao lado de umas enfermeiras.  
_Corday:_ **O que está acontecendo com você?** (resmungando) **... você foi péssima...**  
_Abby:_ **... obrigada...**  
Abby recebe a chamada do pager, e olha pra Lizzye:  
_Corday:_ **Certo, mas lembre-se das rondas.**   
Abby vai pro elevador, e encontra Thomas que estava verificando drenoos nas salas de pós cirurgia:  
_Abby:_ **Ei, você! Trauma lá embaixo!**  
_Corday:_ **Finalmente...**

**CENA 13 - TRAUMA II** Carter, Sam, Kerry e outrtas duas enfermeiras entram na sala de trauma com o paciente:  
_Sam:_ **Está com v-fib...** (e o monitor acusa a parada cardíaca) **... e agora em assitole...**   
_Kerry:_ **Quando tem no thorasseal?**  
_Sam:_ **3000cc**  
_Kerry:_ **Oxigenação?**   
_enfermeira:_ **55...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo, é isso. Hora da morte, 09:55.**  
As enfermeiras desligam o monitor, e todos começam a retirar as vestimentas. É quando chegam Abby e Thomas:  
_Abby:_ (irônica) **Demorei demais?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... não tinha muito o que fazer...**  
Thomas abaixa a cabeça, e sai da sala. Depois Kerry e as enfermeiras saem. Carter e Abby ficam sozinhos na sala.  
_Carter:_ **Como está lá em cima?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... fiz minha vigésima apendicite...**  
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Eu parei de contar na décima...**  
_Abby:_ **Acho que já fiz tantas, que to pronta pra tentar uma com os olhos fechados...**   
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Me chame, que eu adoraria ver isso...**  
Os dois ficam se encarando, sem jeito.

**CENA 14 - SAIDA DO COUNTY** Já de noite, Abby e John saem quase que juntos pela entrada das ambulâncias. Eles vão até o ponto, em que têm que virar em direções opostas:  
_Carter:_ **O que vai fazer esta noite?**  
_Abby:_ **... nada...**  
_Carter:_ **... ehr...** (mas desiste de falar) **Até mais.** (e vai embora)  
_Abby:_ **... até... **(fica parada, olhando ele ir)  
_Thomas:_ **Vocês namoravam... ou algo assim?** (chegando agora)   
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Thomas:_ **A senhora e o Dr. Carter.**  
_Abby:_ **Por-po-por que você só me chama de senhora?**  
_Thomas:_ **... respeito...**   
_Abby:_ **... é doutora...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim senhora.**  
Os dois riem. Quando começam a andar, vêem que estão indo na mesma direção/b   
_Thomas:_ **Você quer uma carona?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Thomas:_ **Quer que eu te leve até a sua casa no meu carro?**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Por que não...?**  
Assim que os dois saem, chega Mika procurando pelo irmão, já que eles iam embora juntos:  
_Mika:_ **Thomas? Cadê você?**

**_DIA 6 - 11:45 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 15 - FISIOTERAPIA** Pratt e Chen estão na sala de fisioterapia. Ele está se locomovendo, com certa dificuldade, mas está.  
_Pratt:_ (irônico) **Ainda assim, eu venço o Carter no basquete!**   
_Deb:_ (sorrindo) **Espero que seu desempenho melhore... seu aniversário está chegando...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eeeee?**  
_Deb:_ (maliciosa) **O presente que vou dar pra você requer sua particpação integral.**   
Pratt e Chen sorriem.

**CENA 16 - DOSE DE HEROÍNA** Mika e Carter, estão cuidando de uma garota, que tomou uma dose elevada de algo tóxico, ainda a ser confirmado. E está em delirio completo. Chega Carter com o resultado:  
_Carter:_ **Certo... o exame toxicológico chegou... e deu positivo pra heroína...**  
A garota fica se mexendo lentamente...   
_Mika:_ **O que a gente faz?**  
_Carter:_ **30mg de manitol, e 50mg de narcan na embalagem do soro. Vou colocar também 1 de epinefrina... e fazer o monitoramnto cardiaco... Mas acho que ela vai ficar bem.**  
_Mika:_ **Ok, doc...**   
_Carter:_ **E ai?** (pra paciente) **Vai dizer seu nome? Ou temos que usar a policia pra localizar seus pais?**  
_Kuka:_ **... Kuka...**   
_Carter:_ **Esse não é seu nome... quero ele completo!**  
_Kuka:_ (sorri)  
_Carter:_ **Meu Deus... você nem tem 18 anos. O que está fazendo tomando heroína?**  
_Kuka:_ **Psiu... vem cá...** (chamar Carter, e fala em seu ouvido) **... é melhor que o orgasmo...** (e começa a rir)  
Carter balança a cabeça com decepção, e Mika, que ouviu a conversa, pergunta curiosa:  
_Mika:_ **Isso é verdade?**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Não é...**   
_Kuka:_ **Tá me chamando de mentirosa?**  
Kuka mete um soco na virilha de Carter, que cai de joelhos no chão. A paciente começa a ficar agitada. Weaver viu a cena, e corre em direção à John:  
_Kerry:_ **Malik! Use as amarras nela!**  
_Malik:_ **É pra já chefe!** (fala rindo)  
_Kerry:_ **John, você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ (falando fino) **... não...**   
Mika fica com os olhos esbugalhdos...

**CENA 17- CASA DE SAM** Kovac espera na porta por Sam, que está pegando a bolsa, e as chaves.  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos...**  
Os dois entram no elevador, e Sam pega nas mãos de Luka:  
_Sam:_ **Vamos sair esta noite?**  
_Kovac:_ **Que horas você saí?**  
_Sam:_ **00:00...**  
_Kovac:_ **Vou ficar lá até as 06:00...**  
_Sam:_ **Até as 06:00?**  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry tá pegando no meu pé...**

**CENA 18 - QUARTO DO ANDAR CIRÚRGICO** Abby está sentada, conversando com uma mulher que está na maca, aparantemente prestes a entrar numa cirurgia...  
_paciente:_   
_Abby:_ **As chances são boas... você tem sorte...**  
_paciente:_ **De perder o útero com 28 anos?**  
_Abby:_ **... de não morrer com 28 anos...**  
_paciente:_   
_Abby:_ **Esta tarde, quando acordar depois da cirurgia...**  
_paciente:_ **SE eu acordar.**  
_Abby:_ **... quando você acordar, você verá que o mundo não acabou.**   
Abby recebe uma chamada de Corday pelo pager, mas o guarda no bolso  
_paciente:_ **Você tem filhos?**  
_Abby:_ **... não...**  
_paciente:_ **Mas você ainda terá chances... já eu...**  
_Abby:_ **Sinto muito... mas você pode adotar.**  
_paciente:_ (sorri) **Não é a mesma coisa... Eu meu marido evitamos ter um filho desde que nos casamos... sabe... pra nos estabilizar...**   
_Abby:_ **Certo...**  
_paciente:_ **E agora... que a gente tava pronto... vem essa...**  
_Abby:_ **Acontece...**  
_paciente:_   
_Abby:_ **Não vou mentir: você realmente vai ficar depirimida quando sair da cirurgia.**  
_paciente:_ (irônica) **Disso eu tenho certeza...**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **... tá vendo?**  
_paciente:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Antes você estava duvidando que sairia da cirurgia... agora já afirma que sairá de lá.**  
_paciente:_ (sorrisos)  
_Abby:_ **A vida continua...**  
_paciente:_   
Do janela do quarto, Elizabeth bate no vidro, chamando a atenção de Abby. Lockhart se vira, olha Corday que está enfezada, e depois a ignora.  
_Abby:_ **Você pode procurar depois a assisntencia social...**  
_paciente:_ **Pra...?**  
_Abby:_ **Adoção.**   
_paciente:_ (sorrindo) **Eu não sei...**  
_Abby:_ **Você não quer ter um filho? É sua única chance agora...**  
_paciente:_   
_Corday:_ **Dr. Lockhart,** (entra no quarto) **Posso falar com você?**   
_Abby:_ **Estou ocupada agora...**  
Elizabeth abre bem os olhos, e encara Abby com raiva. Lockhart entende o recado, e as duas conversam fora do quarto.  
_Corday:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Conversando com uma paciente... ela vai passar por um histerectomia...**  
_Corday:_ (irada) **E você vai fazer?**  
_Abby:_ **... não... a Dra. Cobburn...**  
_Corday:_ **Então eu não vejo motivo pra você conversar com ela.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que eu não posso conversar com ela? Eu estou proibida agora de falar com pacientes?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim, se atrapalhar seu trabalho! Eu já te chamei três vezes para uma consulta!**  
_Abby:_ **... e vou continuar com ela..**   
_Corday:_ **... Certo. Eu acho que você sabe o que está fazendo!** (e sai)  
Abby entra na sala, e volta a conversar com a paciente.

**CENA 19 - CURTAIN-1** Lewis está examinando os testiculos de Carter, que está com muita dor. Na mesma sala estão Haleh e Weaver... todas tentando segurar o riso.  
_Carter:_ (com muita dor, mas rindo) **Qualé o problema de vocês?**  
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Nada... bem... nada de errado com o testículo direito... só está um pouco inchado.**  
_Carter:_ **E o testiculo esquerdo...?**  
_Susan:_ **Não encontrei...** (rindo)  
_Carter:_ **O QUE!**  
Lewis e Haleh riem muito, enquanto que Weaver tenta falar um pouco mais a sério com John:  
_Kerry:_ **Isso... é... normal... Carter... guaranto que vai... reaperecer...**  
_Carter:_ **Tá doendo demaaaaais...**  
_Haleh:_ **Eu imagino...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu garanto que não!**   
Todas as três riem... até o Carter, mas ainda sofrendo.  
Sam e Kovac chegam no County. Mika abre um largo sorriso ao ver o croata... que logo se transforma em inveja quando vem que ele e Sam estão de mãos dadas. Antes de se prepararem na Sala dos Médicos, eles vão ver os motivos das risadas de todos, na recepção.  
_Kovac:_ **O que é tão engraçado?**  
_Malik:_ (rindo)**Uma paciente socou o Carter...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que há de engraçado nisso!**  
_Malik:_ (sorrindo) **O local do soco... abaixo da linha do Equador...**   
_Sam:_ (rindo) **Ai meu Deus! Não brinca! Ele tá bem?**  
_Malik:_ (rindo) **Falando fino... mas está...**   
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Aonde ele está?**  
_Malik:_ **Na Curtani-1**  
Luka a abre a porta da sala, e depois abre a cortina. Depois sorri.  
_Carter:_ (irônico) **... sacana...**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Tá doendo?**   
_Carter:_ **Só quando eu respiro...**

**CENA 20 - ANDAR CIRURGICO** Abby continua conversando com a mulher que fará a histerectomia:  
_Abby:_ **Você pode adotar um de 10... 12 anos. Aí não teria que trocar fraldas...**  
_paciente:_ (sorrindo)  
_Abby:_ **É sério... o maior problema da maternidade... fora o parto... são os primeiros anos de vida... acordar de madrugada... trocar as fraldas, dor de dente... de ouvido...**  
Abby dá dois tapinha na mão da mulher, esperando por uma resposta. Mas nada... ela está desmaiada. (música de tensão) Abby se levanta de cadeira, aperta o botão de emergência, e sai da sala correndo. Vai até o inventário, e pega um kit de entubagem. Thomas e algumas enfermeiras chegam primeiro:   
_Thomas:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_ **Ela não está respirando... e está fibrilando!**   
Abby corre de volta atá a maca a paciente, e pede os medicamentos para as Thomas:  
_Abby:_ **Vamos gente! 3mg de versed, e 15mg de pavulon!**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai entuba-la?**   
_Abby:_ **Rápido!**  
_Thomas:_ (colocando o medicamento no soro) **Espera chegar um médico!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sou a médica!... Entubei. O balão... Vamos leva-la pra sala cirurgica...**  
Levando a paciente pelos corredores, Abby pergunta a recepicionista qual sala está livre.   
_recepcionista:_ **Sala 2...**  
_Cobburn:_ **O que diabos você está fazendo?** (chegando agora)   
_Abby:_ **Ela teve uma parada... precisamos entrar com ela agora...**  
_Thomas:_ **Opa... está tendo convulsões...!**  
_Abby:_ **Droga! Levem-na lá pra dentro!**  
_Cobburn:_ **Não dá tempo... administrem 10gm de dilantin, agora!**  
_Abby:_ **Ela está vomitando... retirem o tubo!**  
_Corday:_ (chega agora) **O que está acontendo aqui?**  
_Cobburn:_ **Sua estudante quer ser heroina!**  
Corday olha com mais raiva ainda pra Lockhart. Thomas está confuso com a situação. 

**CENA 21 - SALA DE GREG** Jing-Mey está se despedindo de Greg, quando Weaver entra na sala:  
_Pratt:_ **Dr. Weaver... veio me fazer uma visita?**  
_Kerry:_ **É... já estava na hora...**  
_Deb:_ (resmungando) **Depois de oito dias...**  
_Kerry:_ **Enfim... soube que você está melhorando.**  
_Pratt:_ **Graças a Deus.**  
_Kerry:_ **Estamos sentindo sua falta lá embaixo...**  
_Pratt:_ **Garanto que eu volto em duas semanas.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... **(e começa a sair) **Este tempo todo será descontado de seu salário.**   
_Pratt & Deb:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ (sorrindo) **... eu também sei brincar... bom dia Pratt.**   
_Pratt:_ (sorrindo) **Tchau...**  
Jing-Mey não achou graça da brincadeira.

**CENA 22 - SALA DE ESTERILIZAÇÃO** Na sala, estão se esterelizando Corday, e Cobburn. Abby entra.  
_Cobburn:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou entrar.**  
_Cobburn:_ **Nada disso! Eu não vou deixar você brincar com minha pacientes!**  
_Abby:_ **Mas eu fiz a coisa certa...**  
_CObburn:_ **Você retirou um peciente em estado critio do leito... e a entubou seu checar os sinais... espero que ela não esteja com uma embolia pulmonar!**  
_Abby:_ **Mas entubar foi a coisa certa, não?**   
_Cobburn:_ **Não! a respiração mecânica sem o anti-coagulante foi uma péssima idéia! Agora fora!**  
Lockhart para de se esterilizar, e lentamente, sem encarar as cirurgiãs, sae da sala. Fora da sala, com todos a encarando, ela resolve descer para o PS.

**CENA 23 - PS** Abby chega no PS, que está até um pouco mais calmo. Ela tenta falar com Susan, mas o máximo que consegue é ve-la saindo pela triagem. Mas ela vê Luka na recepção, e os dois abrem um incocente sorriso:  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo bem com você?**  
_Abby:_ **... sim... por que?**   
_Kovac:_ **É que você está péssima.**   
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Obrigada... a dra. Weaver tá aí?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... ela tá evitando trabalhar comigo...**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**   
_Kovac:_ **Nossos turnos não coincidem...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah... você tem... tem tempinho pra gente...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tsc... agora não... eu tocom um paciente.**  
_Sam:_ **Luka! É pra hoje?** (falando da porta de Exam-1)  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Viu? Depois a gente se fala...** (e sai)  
_Abby:_ **Heleh, cadê o Carter?**  
_Haleh:_ (sorrindo) **Na Curtain-1...**  
Abby não entendu o porquê dos risos de Haleh... até que abre a cortina e vê Carter com cara dor, com um balde gelo entre as pernas:  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Meu Deus!**  
_Carter:_ (rindo... mas com dor) **Por favor... não ria...**  
_Abby:_ (rindo) **O que aconteceu?**  
_Carter:_ **Levei um soco...**  
_Abby:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **... não... eu acho que vou embora...** (gritando meio xoxo) **HALEH!b/   
_Haleh:_ (sorrindo) bSim dr. Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Não vai dar pra mim... chama alguém pra me substituir...**  
_Abby:_ (respira fundo) **Então... já vai pra casa, né?**  
_Carter:_ (fechando os olhos) **Sim...**  
_Abby:_ **Ok...** (se levanta frustrada) **... até mais...**

**CENA 24 - FORA DO PS** Frustrada por não poder ter a chance de conversar com Luka, ou John, Abby sai frustrada do PS... quando é chamada por Thomas.  
_Thomas:_ **Dra. Lockhart!**  
_Abby:_ **Agora me chama de doutora... o que está fazendo aqui?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu que pergunto. O que você está fazendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Está querendo acabar com sua carreira?**  
_Abby:_ **Não se meta nisso!** (e lhe dá as costas)  
_Thomas:_ **Como não me meter? Você é minha professora! Se você sair, eu me dou mal!**  
_Abby:_ **... certo... você poderia ter outro professor! Eu enchi dessa porcaria!**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não sei se eu queria outro instrutor...**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Por causa disso...**   
Simmons se aproxima de Abby, e põe o indicador no seu peito. Ela olha pra baixo, e ele levanta o dedo, batendo de leve em seu rosto:  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **O que é isso?**   
_Thomas:_ (sorrindo) **Você é legal... se eu fizesse isso com a dra. Corday... ou com aquela das muletas, eu já era...**  
_Abby:_ **... volte lá pra cima... seu turno ainda não acabou...**  
_Thomas:_ **Nem o seu... vamos... por mim?**  
_Abby:_ (sorri)  
_Thomas:_ (rindo) **Mas é sério! Se você sair, eu fico sem professora.**  
Abby olha pro rosto simpático de Thomas, que lhe está estendo a mão, pra que ela volte ao PS... ela segue pra porta da Triagem, mas sem pegar na mão do aluno. Então os dois voltam juntos...  
_Abby:_ (rindo) **Nunca mais dedilhe a minha cara...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim senhora.**   
_Abby:_ **É doutora...**  
E ela passa a mão por cima de seu ombro.

**_TIME'S ON YOUR SIDE, 3ª PARTE_**  
... 

**_DIA 7 - 1:10 DA TARDE_**

**CENA 25 - CASA DE CARTER** Carter, deitado na cama do quarto, ainda está com um semblante de dor no rosto. Makemba entra com o almoço numa bandeja:   
_Kem:_ **Aqui está... seus macarrão com queijo.**  
_Carter:_ (risos)  
_Kem:_ **O que foi?**   
_Carter:_ **Nada...** (ele vê que Makemba está saindo do quarto) **Ei... aonde vai?**  
_Kem:_ **Pra sala.**  
_Carter:_ **Fique aqui comigo...**  
_Kem:_ **... eu vou pra sala... depois eu te trago o janta.** (e sai)   
John fica sozinho no quarto.

**CENA 26 - SALA DE CORDAY** Lockhart está sentada, ouvindo as explicações de Elizabeth, que está também está sentada, mas encarando Abby:  
_Corday:_ **As senhora Melendez agora está em coma... contente com o que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_ **... claro que não...**  
_Corday:_ (coçando a testa) **No que estava pensando?**  
_Abby:_ **Em salva-la.**  
_Corday:_ **Pois bem... você fez tudo errado. Quando um paciente tem uma embolia, não forçamos respiração mecânica, sem o uso de estreptoquinase.**  
_Abby:_ **Como eu ia saber que ela estava com uma embolia?**  
_Corday:_ **Exatamente! Não tinha como você saber. Ela não era sua paciente.**   
_Abby:_ **E por causa disso, eu não podia ajuda-la?**   
_Corday:_ (serenamente) **Fora daqui, Lockhart.**  
Abby se levanta, e abre a porta. Mas antes de sair, se vira pra mais uma pergunta:  
_Abby:_ **Ela vai ficar bem?**  
_Corday:_ **Talvez se você ficar longe dela...**  
Abby engole a seco, e sai da sala. Nos corredores do andar cirúrgico, encontra-se como Thomas no caminho:  
_Thomas:_ **E aí? Como foi?**  
_Abby:_ **Agora não...**  
Lockhart passa direto pelo aluno, mas bem devagar. Ela chega até a sala da UTI, e se senta ao lado do leito da senhora Melendez, a mulher que iria fazer a histertomia. Ela cobre todo o rosto com a mão esquerda, respira fundo, e fica quieta, pensando...

**CENA 27 -ER** Kovac, agitado, entra na Sala dos Médicos pra por um agasalho. Mika que estava lá dentro bebendo suco de groselha, quer saber o motivo da correria de Kovac:  
_Mika:_ **Ei, ei, simpatia. Onde é o fogo?**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Estão transferindo um paciente... e ele vai chegar em 2min no heliporto.**  
_Mika:_ **Ei posso ir junto?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você vai!** (jogando uma jaqueta pra ela)  
Dentro do elevador, estão o croata, a med-studen e uma maca:  
_Kovac:_ **Você é quem vai receber os sinais vitais do paciente. Depois você passará pro pessoal na sala de trauma, ok?**  
_Mika:_ **Ok... finalmente...**  
_Kovac:_ **Finalmente o que?´**   
_Mika:_ **Nós vamos juntos pra sala de trauma.**   
_Kovac:_ (sorri)  
Mas o elevador balança, tem as luzes desligadas, ele para, e a luz de emergência acende:   
_Mika:_ **O que diabos foi isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Acho que paramos...**  
_Mika:_ **I-isso acontece sempre, né...?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não... acho que vamos passar um tempinho aqui...**  
Mika solta um leve sorriso.

**_DIA 8 - 6:50 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 28 - CASA DE SAM** De manhã, Sam acorda, e fica chateada ao ver que Kovac não está ao seu lado...  
De noite, quando ela está saindo, se encontra com Luka no elevador. Ela docemente passa a mão no ombro dele, e entra no elevador... ambos se olham. Até que a porta se fecha.

**CENA 29 - CASA DE ABBY** Abby, vagarosamente, e sem animo nehum, acorda, e se prepara pra trabalhar. 

**_DIA 9 - 7:40 DA NOITE_**

**CENA 30 - CASA DE CARTER** Ainda deitado na cama, mas sem muita dor, John vê Makemba arrumando as malas. Ela está terminado de colocar as roupas nas malas, que estão em cima da cama.   
_Carter:_ **... eu sinto muito...**  
_Kem:_ **... não sinta...**  
_Carter:_ **Mas eu sinto muito mesmo...**  
Makemba sorri, e termina de arrumas as malas. Vai até Carter, e beija sua testa:  
_Kem:_ **Adeus.**   
_Carter:_ **Você vai me ligar quando chegar...?**   
_Kem:_ **... acho que não... tchau.** (e ela sai do quarto, com duas malas na mão)  
Carter sorri sem graça, e começa a ver o quarto... que ficou vazio.

**CENA 31 - CORREDOR DO ANDAR CIRÚRGICO** (_esta cena se passa no mesmo lugar que Pratt consola Chen, após ela ser feita de refém_) Sentada no chão, Abby está inconsolável. Ela fica pensando nos rumos de sua carreira, e aproveita o silêncio do local. Dou outro lado do corredor, Thomas à vê sentada no chão, pega uma cadeira e vai até ela:  
_Thomas:_ **Importa-se se eu me sentar?**   
Abby não responde. O med-student põe a cadeira no chão e se senta com o encosto da cadeira ao contrário:   
_Thomas:_ **Sabe... eu levantei umas informações sobre você...**  
_Abby:_ (sorri) **Andou me checando?**  
_Thomas:_ (sorri) **Não, não... o material é bom... soube que até o ano passado você era enfermeira do PS... além de ser estudante de cirurgia... Por que a cirúrgica?  
Abby não responde.**   
_Thomas:_ **Eu entrei nessa de gaiato... minha irmã deu uma vontade maluca de prestar medicina... e pra eu não ficar atrás dela, resolvi faer o mesmo. Nós passamos juntos.. foi a maior festa la em casa,** (os dois sorriem) **aí quando ela resolveu ficar na aréa clinica, eu resolvi "supera-la", e tentei a cirúrgica... Por que você tentou a cirúrgica?**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim? Eu tentei porque eu quiz...**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem... eu também soube que você é uma ótima enfermeira... e que durante seus estágios todos queriam você... por que não ficou no PS?**  
Lockhart respira fundo, e muda de assunto:   
_Abby:_ **... A senhora Melendez contraiu uma infecção no intestino... acho que ela não sai dessa...**  
_Thomas:_ **Você fez o certo...**  
_Abby:_ **Não é o que tá todo mundo dizendo...**  
_Thomas:_ (irônico)**... é, eu sei... eu só queria ser simpático.**  
_Abby:_ (sorrisos)  
_Thomas:_ **Eu já vou completar 10 dias de estágio aqui... eu tô detestando. E você?**  
_Abby:_ **... eu também...**   
_Thomas:_ **Começou este ano, né?** (Abby confirma com a cabeça) **Já pensou numa mudada? Ir de novo pro PS?**  
_Abby:_ **... muitas vezes...**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem... se você mudar agora, eu possa continuar na sua cola.**   
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu tô pensando em sair também... eu prefiro o contato com os pacientes...**  
Abby fica pensativa quanto esta última frase. Ela se levanta, afaga a cabeça de Thomas, e sai sorrindo.

**CENA 32 - PS** Sam está saindo pela porta da triagem, se despedindo de Luka, que entrara agora há pouco. Na recepção, uma atenta Susan e uma enciumada Mika ouvem a conversa:  
_Sam:_ **Quando foi a última vez que a gente se viu fora desse lugar?**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Eu nem sei mais...**  
_Sam:_ **Você precisa resolver esta pendenga com a Weaver. Eu to com saudades!** (e sai pela porta da triagem)  
_Susan:_ **Ai, que saudades...**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **De que?**  
_Susan:_ (suspirando) **De ter um namorado...**  
_Kovac:_ (rindo) **Acho que eu também to tentando saudades... faz quase uma semana que eu não vejo a Sam em casa...**  
_rádio:_ **Conty General, câmbio:**  
_Susan:_ **Aqui é o County, na escuta.**  
_rádio:_ **Estamos levando uma paciente... está dificil de checar os sinais. Ela é HIV, e está toda ensanguentada. Vamos chegar em 5min.**   
_Kovac:_ **Deixa que eu vou... Mika, venha comigo.**   
_Susan:_ (ironica) **Desta vez tentem não ficar parados no meio do caminho.  
Já dentro do elevador, Mika e Kovac estão de braços cruzados... e ele para de novo!**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu não acredito...**  
_Mika:_ (sorrindo) **É isso. Eu nunca mais pego um elevador com você!**   
_Kovac:_ **É isso aí Simons... mais meia-hora aqui dentro.** (e se senta na maca)  
_Mika:_ (sentando-se na maca) **Pode me chamar de Mika... então. Vamos aproveitar, e continuar a conversa?**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Certo... aonde estavamos?**  
_Mika:_ **Quando eu perguntei sobre seu namoro, inconvenientemente, nos tiraram do elevador...**   
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **... Está bem...**  
_Mika:_ **Bem mesmo...?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim. Por que?**  
_Mika:_ **Nada...** (marotamente olhando pra cima) **é que tem gente na fila esperando um probleminha neste relacionamento...**   
_Kovac:_ (sem-graça) **Por favor... não faça isso...**  
_Mika:_ **Por que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Porque... porque.**  
_Mika:_ **Certo... quando você me der um bom motivo, eu penso em parar de ter "pensamentos".**   
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Eu prometo que terei uma reposta...** (os dois sorriem) **... o que foi isso na sua mão?**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
Luka pega na mão de Mika e mostra marca de uma ferida:  
_Mika:_ **Ah... é só uma besteira...**  
_Kovac:_ **Me conta.**  
_Mika:_ (sorrindo) **Eu...** (mais risos) **eu estava praticando uma sutura num pé de porco...** (mais risos) **e eu sei querer, costurei minha mão no pé do porco...**  
_Kovac:_ **Há ha ha ha... mentira...**  
_Mika:_ (sem-graça) **É sério... e depois a tonta aqui, em vez de retirar o ponto, puxou foi o pé inteiro...**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo, e analisando a marca) **É... ficou como lembrança...**   
Luka e Mika trocam olhares por dois segundos, depois o croata levemente larga a mão dela. Mika abre um sorriso, e começa a balançar os pés, num movimento de idas e vindas.   
_Kovac:_ **Eu gosto muito dela...**  
_Mika:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Da Sam. Acho que a amo...**   
_Mika:_ (decepcionada) **Ouh...**  
_Mika:_ **Por favor... pare. Eu não quero pensar em fazer besteira.**  
A med-student tasca um beijo na buchecha do croata.  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo.** (sorrindo)  
Kovac começa a ficar sem graça, mas depois começa a sorrir. Ele e Mika sorriem juntos... e ela pega na mão do médico:  
_Mika:_ **Você não precisa pensar em fazer besteira... (aproxima os lábios dos dele) é só não pensar...**  
E os dois se beijam.

**_DIA 10 - 6:40 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 33 - CASA DOS SIMONS** Thomas acorda, e sai do quarto, todo descabelado. Na cozinha, ele encontra Mika:  
_Mika:_ **Bom dia, flor-do-dia... dormiu bem?**  
_Thomas:_ **Aonde você estava?**  
_Mika:_ **Aqui...**  
_Thomas:_ (limoando os olhos) **Nada disso... eu cheguei em casa sem você... e dormi antes de você chegar...**  
_Mika:_ **Você é o meu pai?**   
_Thomas:_ **Ouch! Também não precisa ser assim, né? Eu me sinto responsável por você...**   
_Mika:_ **Eu sou a mais velha.**  
_Thomas:_ **Por 6 minutos!**  
_Mika:_ **Mas sou...**  
Os dois riem, e começam a comer o café-da-manhã.

**CENA 34 - ANDAR CIRÚRGICO** Com um aspecto terrível, Abby está fazendo seus relatórios cirúrgicos, quando Corday, passando pelos corredores, a encontra.  
_Corday:_ **Como você está?**  
_Abby:_ **Feliz... não botei ninguém em coma nas últimas 72 horas...**   
_Corday:_ (leve sorriso) **... eu estou vindo da UTI...**   
Abby fica séria, esperando uma resposta... mas pelo olhar de Corday, ela já sabe o que acontecu:  
_Corday:_ **Ela não resistiu... sinto muito...**  
Corday sai, e deixa Lockhart sozinha. Abby começa a balançar a cabeça, e evita chorar... mas fica bastante abatida.

**CENA 35 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY** às 8 da manhã, Kovac está saindo pela triagem, e encontra Sam do lado de fora, que está entrando:  
_Sam:_ **De novo?** (sorrindo) **Vai pra casa?**   
_Kovac:_ **Vou... você vai sair às 8, não é?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim... por que?**  
_Kovac:_ **É que eu entro às 8...** (sorrindo)  
_Sam:_ **Já chega... hoje eu falo com a Kerry.** (abraça Kovac) **Eu quero trabalhar com meu amor...**  
Se abraçando a Luka, ela estranha alguma coisa.  
_Sam:_ **Que negócio é esse?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Sam:_ **Esse... chupão no seu pescoço!**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Como?**  
_Sam:_ **Essa coisa roxa aí em você!** (e o larga) **É assim que você tem passado o tempo sem mim?** (e entra no PS)  
_Kovac:_ **N-não... Sam! Eu não sei o que é isso... deve ser só uma irritação!**  
Samantha entrra no County, e Luka começa a examinar o pescoço... olha pra cima e pensa... "que droga..."

**CENA 36 - CASA DE CARTER** Kerry está batendo na porta de Carter, esperando que alguém atenda. Quando ela já estava indo embora, John abrre a porta.  
_Carter:_ **Kerry?** (cara de sono)   
_Kerry:_ **Bom dia John... quando você vai voltar?**   
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Acho que amanhã... ou em dois dias...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como você está?**   
_Carter:_ **É... eu sabia que não ia durar muito...**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela já foi?**  
_Carter:_ **Já... ontem...**  
_Kerry:_ **Sinto muito...**   
_Carter:_ **Quer entrar? Tomar alguma coisa?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não... eu entro em meia hora. (vai embora) Volte logo. Está fazendo falta.**  
Sorrindo, Carter fecha a porta.

**_DIA 11 - 4:30 DA TARDE_**

**CENA 37 - FISIOTERAPEUTA** Sentados, Jing-Mey e Pratt conversam com o fisioterapeuta:   
_fisioterapeuta:_ **Nada vai fazer você continuar aqui, não é?**  
_Pratt:_ (sorrindo) **De jeito nenhum. Eu já to pronto pra me mandar.**   
_fisioterapeuta:_ **Você vai continuar o trabalhar de fisioterapia, não é?**  
_Deb:_ **Pode deixar comigo, doutor... se ele não fizer, eu quebro ele de novo.**   
Greg sorri.

**CENA 38 - FRENTE A SALA DE WEAVER** Thomas está andando pelos corredores, com duas fichas médicas nas mãos. No caminho, encontra Abby, que está parada, em pé, na frente da sala de Weaver.  
_Thomas:_ **Oi, dra. Lockhart...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Você foi ao enterro ontem?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...**   
_Thomas:_ **O que você vai fazer?**  
_Abby:_ **Não interessa...**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai pedir pra mudar a área, não?** (Abby o olha devagar) **Vai fundo... te dou a maior força.**  
Ela sorri, e entra na sala de Weaver.

Kerry está fazendo uma anotações, vê Abby, e pede que ela se sente.

Um tempo depois, ela sai da sala, meio sorridente, meio aliviada. No corredor, ela encontra Thomas, que a estava esperando. Ela sorri, passa a mão na cabeça dele, e vai embora.  
_Thomas:_ **Deu tudo certo?**  
_Abby:_ **Tirei um peso da minha cabeça.** (e desce no elavador)  
Simons entra na sala de Weaver.

_Kerry:_ **Pois não?**  
_Abby:_ **O que eu preciso fazer, pra mudar minha especialização?**  
Kerry o olha com estranheza, querendo entender por que todos querem sair da cirúrgica.

...   
**_TIME'S ON YOUR SIDE, 4ª PARTE_**   
**_DIA 12 - 7:58 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 39 - PS** Kovac está passando o quadro de atendimento pra Lewis.  
_Kovac:_ **Criança com otite na Exam-1, e na mesma sala, possivel Infarto. Na Exam-2 temos 6 pessoas que resolveram comer omelete suspeita. Na exam-3, garota, 12 anos, desnutrida, grávida, clamídia, e...**  
_Susan:_ **Pare com isso!**  
_Kovac:_ **... e HIV+. Na Curtain-1, uma concussão. Pequeno trauma craniano, deslocamento da patela e da rótula. Está no EEG, mas não parece estar alterado. Na Curtain-2, duas gêmeas de nove anos... você vai adora-las, são umas pestes.** (Susan sorri) **Comeram tinta, e já vomitaram seu peso umas 5 vezes.**  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada...** (irônica)  
_Kovac:_ **Não há de quê. Na SutureRoom acidente na sala de aula. Oito crianças com uns cortes nos braços e pernas... nada demais, se elas não estivessem agitadas, e chamando pelas mães.**  
_Susan:_ **Acabou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Só estou começando...** (sorri) **Chen está descendo da tomografia com um paciente, que tem um possivel coágulo. Temos que ficar com ele até encopntrar-mos um leito lá em cima.**  
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Não seria até eu encontrar?**  
_Kovac:_ **Na TraumaIII, uma mulher está em trabalho de parto a quase 12 horas..**  
_Susan:_ **Uau! Por que não fazem uma cesária?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela se recusa... quer ter normal... apesar de estar com 4cm de dilatação.**   
_Susan:_ **4cm?**  
_Kovac:_ **Recebemos uma mensagem por rádio, estão retirando uma familia de um carro que colidiu com uma árvore. Chegam em 15 minutos.**   
_Susan:_ **Quantos são?**  
_Kovac:_ **Cinco. Pai, mãe, menio de 8, menina de 5, e bebê de 9 meses.**   
_Susan:_ **Já estão preparando as salas de trauma?**  
_Kovac:_ **Já... mas você tem que convecer a mamãe ali a fazer a cesária...**  
_Susan:_ **... acabou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você está brincando? A Triagem está lotada.** (sorrindo)  
_Susan:_ **Isso não é problema meu... eu não sou enfermeira** (sorrindo, pega uma ficha, e vai pra Exam-1)  
_Chunny:_ (irônica) **Isso machuca Susan...**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... tudo certo, eu vou me mandar daqui...** (vai pra Sala dos Médicos)   
_Susan:_ (gritando) **Você precisa sair do turno da noite! Este lugar só enche com você por aqui!** (Kovac sorri)

**CENA 40 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY** John está cruzando a esquina, de muletas, e topa com Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ (sorrindo) **Isso é alguma brincadeira?**  
_Carter:_ (rindo) **Não... é uma necessidade.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom que você voltou...**  
Andando, na entrada do County, encontram Abby, que também estava entrando. Vendo us dois de muleta, ela tenta segurar o riso, ao ver os dois de muletas:   
_Abby:_ **Bom dia...**  
_Carter:_ **Não é engraçado...** (irônico)  
_Kerry:_ **Bom dia Abby... pronta pro seu primeiro dia?**  
_Abby:_ **Com certeza.**  
_Carter:_ **Como assim?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu saí da cirúrgica...**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu... eu vou na frente. Não demorem pra entrar!** (e entra no County)  
_Abby:_ **Saí ontem...**  
_Carter:_ **C-como.. p-por que?**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Eu tentei falar com você... mas você estava "machucado".**  
_Carter:_ (rindo) **Que... que bom... vai trablhar mesmo no PS?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim...**   
Luka sai do County, e encontra os dois conversando:  
_Carter:_ **Ei, Luka! Abby voltou pro PS!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sei...** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Droga... estou desatualizado...**   
Luka abraça Abby, e deixa John meio... que incomodado.   
_Kovac:_ **Boa sorte. Vão te xingar, te vomitar, te cuspir... você vai adorar!**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Eu lembro como era o esquema...**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas agora você é quem manda!**  
_Abby:_ **Disso eu vou gostar.**   
Sam chega, e vê Luka abraçado a Abby. Ela passa direto por eles. Abby fica sem graça:  
_Carter:_ **U-hu-huuu... problemas no paraíso?** (irônico)   
_Kovac:_ **A, tá... até parece que você não tá pior que eu...**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**   
_Kovac:_ **Todo mundo já sabe...**  
_Abby:_ **Sabe o que?**  
_Carter:_ **A Weaver contou?** (surpreso)  
_Abby:_ **Countou o que?** (curiosa)  
_Carter:_ **Nada... a Kem... foi embora...**  
_Abby:_   
John e Abby ficam se encarando, e Luka percebe que está no lugar errado, e na hora errada:  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... eu tenho que ir... até mais.**  
_Carby:_ **Tchau...**   
Thomas e Mika estão chegando, conversando, e ela vê o croata atravesando a rua:  
_Mika:_ **Vai na frente...**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá... você é quem manda.**   
Simons passa por Luka, até que o croata chega ao outro lado da rua, e se encontra com Mika.  
_Mika:_ **Pra meu tutor, você tem passado muito tempo longe de mim...** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **... Porque vai arruinar a minha vida...**  
_Mika:_ **... como?**  
_Kovac:_ **O motivo de ficarmos juntos... apesar de você ser... ehr...** (sorri)  
_Mika:_ **Obrigada.** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **... eu tô com a Sam...**  
Ela olha torto pro médico, e passa por ele, roçando seus braço contr o dele.   
_Mika:_ **Eu ainda não estou convencida... você demorou demais pra responder. E você vai gostar de me ter no seu pé.** (e atravessa a rua)  
Luka fica sorrindo, não acreditando na situação em que se meteu.

**CENA 41 - SALA DOS MÉDICOS** Kerry está guardando suas coisas no armário, quando chegam Carter e Abby na sala.   
_Kerry:_ **Tem um trauma chegando... uma familia vai chegar em 5min.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sei... já nos avisaram...**   
_Carter:_ **Certo... se preparem.**  
Kerry sai da sala, enquanto John a Abby seguem calados pros seus armários, que estão nos extremos das salsa. Eles evitam se olhar... quando Abby olha pra John, ele desvia o olhar. E vice-versa. Quando Carter finalmente toma coragem pra falar algo, entram Thomas e Mika na sala:  
_Mika:_ **Bom dia doutores...**  
_Carby:_ **Bom dia... vocês dois, se preparam, tem trauma chegando.**   
_Thomas & Mika:_ **Agora?**  
_Carby:_ **Isso.** (Abby e Carter saem da sala) **Sejam rápidos.**  
_Mika:_ **Você viu a sintonia deles?** (sorrindo)

**CENA 42 - TRAUMA III** Deitada na maca, Lewis tenta convercer a mulher em trabalho de parto, que apesar de várias dosagens de epidural ainda está em plena dor, a subir pra fazer uma cesariana.   
_Susan:_ **Por favor, senhora Garcia... você só está com 4 centimeros de dilatação... você não ter este bebê em parto normal...**  
_grávida:_ (gritando) **Aaaaaahh... mas à duas horas eram 3 centimetros... eu vou conseguir o normal...**  
_Susan:_ (passando a mão na cabeça) **Haleh, qual os intervalos das contrações?**  
_Haleh:_ **3 minutos...**   
_Susan:_ **Como é?**  
_Haleh:_ **Exatamante... a mais de 4 horas.**  
_Susan:_ **É isso... você vai subir.**  
_grávida:_ (gritando) **Não! Só mais um pouquinho...**   
_Susan:_ **Haleh, vamos leva-la...** (e bem baixinho) **uma consulta ao psquiatra não faria mal...**  
_Haleh:_ **Claro dra. Lewis.** (anotando na ficha)  
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Uma mulher gostar de sentir a dor do parto não deve ser normal...**

**CENA 43 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS** Esperando pelas ambulâncias, Os médicos passam os últimos detalhes do atendimento:   
_Kerry:_ **Muito bem: Carter e Mika com o pai no Trauma-I. Abby e Thomas atendem a mãe no Trauma-II.** (Susan acaba de chegar). **Lewis, liberou o Trauma-III?** (ela confirma com a cabeça) **Ótimo... eu e você vamos ficar com o menino no Trauma-III. Aonde está a Chen?**  
_Susan:_ **Já está descendo... ela foi levar um paciente pra tomografia...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... quando ela chegar, ela vai cuidar da garota... que parece estar bem.**  
_Mika:_ **E o bebê?**  
_Kerry:_ **Morreu no local...**   
_Mika:_   
As ambulâncias chegam, são três, e os médicos e enfermeiros se dividem nos grupos pro atendimentos.  
Na primeira ambulância, está o pai. Carter e Mika esperam a porta abrir:  
_Carter:_ **O que nós temos?**  
_paramédica:_ **Josh Andrews, 38 anos, inconsciente, não consiguimos entubar... muito sangue no local. Pulso em 110, pressão 13/10, grande trauma no tórax. Tiveram que amputar a perna esquerda... ficou presa nas ferragens.**   
_Carter:_ **Está com a perna aí?**   
_paramédica:_ **Aqui está...** (e entrega um saco com a perna)  
Na segunda ambulância, Abby e Thomas recebem a explicação do paramédico, que troUxe a mãe, e que está gritando a todo momento, perguntando pelo marido e pelos filhos:  
_paramédico:_ **Maura Andrews, 35 anos, diabética. Fratura na tibia e no braço esquerdo. Estava sem cinto e cortou a cabeça no para-brisa. Também chocou o peito contra o painel, possivel perfuração do pulmão. Está nervosa... pulso em 160, pressão 15/12.**  
_mulher:_ **... cadê meus filhos? Aonde está meu marido...?** (ela mau consegue gritar)  
_Abby:_ **Calma senhora... estão todos bem... vamos cuidar de você primeiro!**  
Na terceira ambulância, quando a porta é aberta, Lewis e Weaver vêem que o garoto está tendo convulsões.  
_Susan:_ **Quando começaram as convulsões?**  
_paramédico:_ **Começaram agora... ele estava consciente... bateu a cabeça forte..**   
_Kerry:_ **Vamos rápido! Precisamos parar as convulsões!**

**CENA 44 - SALAS DE TRAUMA** No Trauma-I estão Carter e Mika com o pai. Na sala II, Abby e Thomas com a mãe. Na sala III, Kerry e Susan com o garoto.  
_Carter:_ **Muito bem, na contagem... 1, 2, 3!** (o paciente é posto na maca) **Muito bem; eu quero CBC, Chem 7, chapa do tórax e abdomen, exame de urina e sangue. Quero cinco unidades de O-, agora!**  
_Malik:_ **Pulso caindo... está em 70, pressão em 10/6, pulsOX em 92 com 100 de ventilação...**  
_Carter:_ **Ok... Mika, ponha o folley.**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Não se preocupe... não é em você, Tubo Frech-32...** (John vai em direção à perna amputada) **Malik... ponha no soro... mas acho que não vai dar pra fazer nada... colocou?**  
_Mika:_ **Espera...** (com nojo)  
_Carter:_ (checando o abdomen) **Ele está tenso... preparem a lavagem!**  
_enfermeira:_ **Eu pego o kit.**  
A enfermeira pega o kit, e atravessa a porta dupla das salas. No TraumaII, Abby tenta acalmar a mulher, que está muito agitada.  
_Abby:_ **Por favor, senhora Andrews... fique quieta pra podermos ajudar você...**  
_mulher:_ **Meu marido... meus filhos...**  
_Chunny:_ **Ela está muito alterada... pulso em 190... pressão em 18/13**  
_Abby:_ **20mg de lasix... senhora Andrews... por favor... fique calma...**   
Mas a mulher desmaia.  
_Chunny:_ **V-taq!**   
_Abby:_ **Peguem o reversor... Thomas, entube ela!**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas eu nunca...**  
_Abby:_ **Se você não quiser tentar...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não... eu vou!**  
_Abby:_ **ET Tubo Nº8... Carregue em 200... afastar! Pronto... tente, rápido!**  
O aluno pega a guia, abre a boca da paciente, e começa a entuba-la:  
_Abby:_ **Tá vendo as cordas?**  
_Thomas:_ **Tô...**  
_Abby:_ **Pronto... só não vire com muita força... não quebre os molares dela...**  
_Thomas:_ **To dentro... dá o balão.**  
_Abby:_ **Escute a respiração...**   
Ele checa o peito da sra. Andrews com o estetóscopio.../b   
_Thomas:_ **Boa respiração bilateral...**   
_Abby:_ **Ótimo... carregue em 300... afastar!**

Na sala de Trauma-III, o garoto ainda está em convulsão.  
_Susan:_ **Droga... o cerébro dele vai fritar... 50mg de dilantin.**  
_Corday:_ (acabando de entrar) **Muito bem... o que temos aqui?**  
_Kerry:_ **Nós estamos em duas aqui... cheque as outras salas...**  
Elizabeth segue pro Trauma-I:  
_Carter:_ **Dra. Elizabeth... temos um candidato à um reimplante. Só vamos estabiliza-lo, e manda-lo pra cima...**  
_Corday:_ **Ok...** (sai da Trauma-I e vai pra II)  
Na sala, com a mulher ainda em taquicardia ventricular, Corday e Abby cruzam olhares.  
_Corday:_ **Como estamos?**   
_Abby:_ **Diabética, perdeu a consciencia agora a pouco. Está com taquicardia... parece que teve o pulmão perfurado por uma costela...**   
_Corday:_ **"Parece"?**  
Lockhart respira fundo pra não dar uma resposta indevida pra Elizabeth... quando a mulher entra em assistole.  
_Abby:_ **Opa... parada geral. Kit de toracotomia.**  
_Corday:_ **Você já vai abrir o peito dela...?**  
_Abby:_ **Podemos ver também a costela que prefurou o pulmão... vocês fazem o resto lá em cima. Aqui, é minha paciente... betadine.**   
Haleh joga o betadine no tórax da mulher, que já está com a vestimenta anti-infecção.  
_Abby:_ **Bisturi-10... Simons, faça a incisão.**  
Thomas a olha assustado, assim como Corday.  
_Corday:_ **Um aluno não vai fazer o corte guia.**  
_Abby:_ **Meu aluno vai fazer o corte. Simons, primeira incisão.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ok...**  
Lentamente, Thomas corta o tórax da mulher...   
_Abby:_ **Primeira incisão, 8h20min. Serra de esterno.**

**CENA 44 - CASA DE SAM** Kovac chega na casa de Sam, e retira do bolso a chave... mas ela não funciona. Sammantha trocou a fechadura. Lentamente, Luka encosta a cabeça na porta

**_MESMO DIA - 7:35 DA NOITE_**

**CENA 45 - SALA DOS MÉDICOS** Kerry está se preparando pra ir embora, quando é interrompida por Kovac, que tem um turno em poucas minutos:  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry, eu preciso mudar meus horários!**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é?**   
_Kovac:_ **Chega dessa punição... eu quero uma mudança de horários... chega de trabalhar a noite toda vez!**  
_Kerry:_ **Ok.**   
_Kovac:_ **Ok?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ok...**  
Kerry sai da sala, e deixa Luka com uma cara de "_That was easy_". Então, o croata sai da sala, no momento que Sam está deixando o trabalho pela triagem:  
_Kovac:_ **Espere, Sam...** (ela para) **ehr... eu troquei meus turnos... poderemos trabalhar juntos... e também poderemos ficar juuntos lá fora...**   
_Sam:_ (ela dá as costas, e continua a ir embora)  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... Sam! As minha chaves não estão entrando na sua porta...**  
_Sam:_ **É porque eu troquei as fechaduras.**  
Ela vai embora, e Luka, chateado, põe os braços na cintura. Mika, que estava indo pra Sala dos Médicos, passa por ele:  
_Mika:_ **Ouch!** (irônica)

**CENA 46 - FRENTE À MAQUINA DE DOCES** Abby está sacolejando a máquina, que engoliu sua moeda, quando Thomas, com um simples toque, derruba o chocolate da máquina. Lockhart o encara com os olhos semi-fechados. O med-student levanta as mãos, balançando os dedos:  
_Thomas:_ **Essas mãos são mágicas...**  
_Abby:_ (sorriso)  
_Thomas:_ **Liguei pra cirurgia... a senhora Andrews vai ficar bem.**  
_Abby:_ **... bom...**  
_Thomas:_ **E eu fiz questão de perguntar a dra. Corday se você teve uma participaçãozinha nisso...**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Mentira!**  
_Thomas:_ **É verdade... ela não disse que não...** (os dois sorriem) **Acho que ela também não gosta muito de mim...**  
Os dois se encaram por um tempo, sem terem o que falar. Simons coça a nuca, Abby come o chocolate. Ele a olha nos olhos, fixamente. Ela sorri, e lhe aponta o chocolate:  
_Abby:_ **Você quer?**  
_Thomas:_ **Não... obrigado...**  
Eles continuam se olhando... até que ela olha pro relógio:  
_Thomas:_ **Tá na hora d'eu me mandar...**  
_Abby:_ **É a minha também...**   
Os dois sorriem novamente...  
_Thomas:_ **Você vai jantar só chocolate?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**   
_Thomas:_ **Quer sair comigo pra comer alguma coisa?**   
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Ehr... ehr... hmmm...**  
_Thomas:_ (sorrindo) **Tudo bem, você pode dizer não.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu adoraria.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ótimo. Até daqui a meia hora.**  
Sorrindo, ela vai pra recepção, dar baixa nas pranchetas médicas. Abby ainda fica em frente à maquina de doces... quando Chega Carter:  
_Carter:_ **Pegou meu último Twix?**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Ainda tem uns de meio-amargo com amedoin...**  
_Carter:_ **Iarc... você sabe que eu detesto...**  
John e Abby se encaram...   
_Carter:_ **À que hora vai sair?**  
_Abby:_ **8:00... porque?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu precisava conversar com você... podemos sair hoje...?**  
Por trás de John, Abby vê seu aluno na recepção, que também a vê, e dá um sorriso:  
_Abby:_ **Sinto muito... hoje não dá...**  
_Carter:_ **Ouh...**   
_Abby:_ **Eu tenho um compromisso... talvez num outro dia** (e ela vai pra recepção)  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Carby:_ **Até amanhã!** (risos por falarem juntos de novo)  
Carter fica olhando pro chão. 

**_DIA 13 - 7:30 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 47 - CASA DOS SIMONS** Mika acorda toda descabelada, e bocejando bastante. limpa os olhos e vai pra cozinha. Faz cara feia ao ver que não tem comida pronta.  
_Mika:_ **Senhor Thomas!** (e vai gritando pro quarto dele) **Não ficou combinadoque hoje você faria o café da manhã?** (e ela abre a porta do quarto)  
Para sua surpresa, ela encontra Thomas na cama com Abby deitada em seu peito. Lockhart cobre o rosto com o cobertor bem devagar, enquanto ele fica sem reação. Mika apenas sorri, e fecha a porta devagar:  
_Mika:_ (sorrindo) **Ainda assim, é dia de você fazer o café.**

**CENA 48 - CASA DE SAM** Sam, que acabar de acordar, vai atender a porta. Quando ela abre, vê Luka. Ela fecha a porta, mas ela impede, colocando o pé no encosto. Os dois falam através da porta semi-aberta:  
_Kovac:_ **Sam... vamos conversar!**   
_Sam:_ **Não dá! Eu tenho que trabalhar!**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu também... eu conversei com a Weaver... e eu vou dobrar meu turno hoje... pra nós podermos trabalhar juntos de agora em diante... Eu tenho uma folga de meia hora pra voltar lá!**  
_Sam:_ **Não me interessa! Eu não quero falar com você!**  
_Kovac:_ **POr que?**  
Sam abre a porta.  
_Sam:_ **VOCÊ É UM PORCO! Seu sacana... você nem tentou desmentir a marca em seu pescoço!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Qual o problema com você? Você tem que transar com tudo mundo lá dentro? QUem foi dessa vez? A Abby? A Susan? A Weaver?**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **A Kerry? Por favor...**   
_Sam:_ **Então quer dizer que as outras opções são viáveis?**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu não disse isso...**  
_Sam:_ **Alguma enfermeira? Uma paciente? Sua aluna?**  
O croata desvia o olhar de Sam, quando ouve sobre a aluna...  
_Sam:_ **Foi aquela vadiazinha, não foi?**   
Antes que Luka pudesse responder, aparece Alex de pijamas, e limpando os olhos:  
_Alex:_ **Vocês dois me irritam... não podem resolver isso sem gritar não?**  
_Sam:_ **Alex, vá pra cama!**  
_Alex:_ **Não dá... vocês não param de gritar.**  
_Sam:_ **VÁ PRA CAMA!** (e ele vai). **E quanto a você, não me espere. Eu vou pro trabalho sozinha... e peça pra Weaver trocar seus turnos mais uma vez. Não me interessa ver sua cara de novo.**  
E ela bate a porta. Luka fica sem reação. 

**CENA 49 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY** Carter está chegando no County, quando vê que Abby está chegando junto com os Simons. E ela está bem proxima do med-student. Ele fica parado do outro lado da rua pra evitar de cruzar com eles. Depois que os três entram, e John começa a andar, Lewis sai do County, e cruza com John:  
_Susan:_ **Oi Carter...**   
_Carter:_ **Nossa! Você está horrivel!**   
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Obrigada... tente passar por um plantão, sabendo que tem que ir pra casa cuidar de uma coisa, que só o que saber fazer, é chupar o seus peitos!**   
John olha pra cima marotamente, e coxando o queixo, como se quisesse mostrar que está tendo idéias maliciosas.   
_Susan:_ (rindo) **Você é um porco, Carter.**   
_Carter:_ (rindo) **Bom dia pra você...**  
_Abby:_ **Tchau...**

**CENA 50 - PS** Carter entra, e vê como Abby e Thomas troca olhares. Ele vai pra sala dos médicos. Assim que ele entra, Kovac com os ombros arqueados, entra no County. Mika o vê, dá a volta na recepção, e segue pra falar com ele:  
_Mika:_ **Bom dia bonitão... tá entrando agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Estou dobrando o turno... quero sair do horário da noite.**  
_Mika:_ **Que bonitinho... adaptando os horários pra ficar comigo?**   
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Não... e pare...**  
Sam chega, e vê Luka com Mika... que também vêem a enfermeira. Ela bufa, e deixa os dois sozinhos.  
_Mika:_ **Parece que alguém não está gostanto de mim.**   
_Kovac:_ (nervoso, e apontando o dedo pra ela) **Escute aqui garota! Você está me enchendo a paciência! Se você não parar agora mesmo, você vai se dar mal aqui! Eu reprovo você!**  
_Mika:_ (dando as costas, e sorrindo) **Você fica uma gracinha quando está nervoso...**  
Luka fecha os olhos, respira fundo, e entra nervoso na Sala dos Médicos. Lá, encontra John, que estava saindo da sala:  
_Carter:_ **Bom dia...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... não é um bom dia...**  
_Carter:_ **Pra mim também não...** (e sai da sala)  
Indo pra recepção, John é chamado por Jerry:  
_Jerry:_ **Dr. Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Sim Jerry...**  
_Jerry:_ **O dr. Pratt pediu pra falar do aniversário dele... A Deb vai dar uma festa pra ele, na casa dela...**  
_Carter:_ **Pra quando?**  
_Jerry:_ **Ela tá convidando todo mundo... a festa é semana que vem, ele tá falando agora pra que evitem marcar compromissos. Ele disse que quer todo mundo lá...**  
Carter para de ouvir Jerry, e passa a observar Abby e seu aluno, conversando e rindo.

**_DIA 18 - 5:10 DA TARDE_**

**CENA 51 - CAFETERIA DO COUNTY** Preparando o almoço, Lewis e Lockhart conversam:  
_Susan:_ **Isso não pode ser saudável... ninguém deveria almoçar às 5:00 horas...** (Abby sorri) **E então, vai pra festa do Pratt amanhã?**  
_Abby:_ **Não sei o horário... vou tar trabalhando?**  
_Susan:_ **Não, não... vai d´pra todo mundo ir... A festa vai começar 3 horas antes do turno da noite. Quem for trabalhar de noite...**  
_Abby:_ **Fica, e o pessoal é trocado por quem trabalhou a tarde...**  
_Susan:_ **Você achou que viraria uma escrava de seu tempo?**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Como assim?**  
_Susan:_ **Nós trabalhamos demais... ficamos dependentes desse lugar...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas tem lados bons aqui...**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei, eu sei... mas eu queria passar um tempo mais com minha filha...**   
_Abby:_ **Ah... pede umas folgas.**  
_Susan:_ (sorrindo) **Você sabe quem comanda o horário? Kerry Weaver!**  
As duas sorriem.  
_Susan:_ **Então... como está você?**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim?**   
_Susan:_ **Alô-ôô... o Carter não tá mais com aquela esquéletica...** (as duas riem) **É sério... como se engravida, e não ganha peso?**   
_Abby:_ **... eu não tou com o Carter...**  
_Susan:_ C**omo assim "não tá" com o Carter? "Tá" com alguém?**  
_Abby:_ **Susan...**  
_Susan:_ **Ih, já sei! A Sam e o Luka brigaram...** (sorrindo) **você voltou com o croata?**  
_Abby:_ **... não...**   
_Susan:_ (irônica) **Se não é ele, é seu med-student...**  
Lockhart não nega, e Lewis abre a boca de surpresa:  
_Susan:_ **Meu Deus! Mentira...**   
_Abby:_ **... fala baixo...**  
_Susan:_ **Abby, Abby... quem diria... o garoto que "tinha idade pra ser seu filho"...**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Bem... eu ainda devo estar em forma.** (as duas riem)  
_Susan:_ **Vai com ele amanhã?**  
_Abby:_ **Acho que sim...**   
_Susan:_ **Não vai ser esquisito com o Carter lá?**   
_Abby:_ **... eu mando uma carta pra ele explicando a situação...**

...   
**_TIME'S ON YOUR SIDE, PARTE FINAL_**   
**_DIA 19 - 4:45 DA TARDE_**

**CENA 52 - CASA DE ABBY** Abby está se arrumando no espelho, passando batom, quando ouve que tem alguém na porta. Ela atende, e é seu med-student:  
_Thomas:_ **Uau!**   
_Abby:_ **Opa... bem na hora. Vamos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... me desculpe... mas a sua irmã mais velha está?**   
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Eu devo ter que te advertir... este foi um péssimo elogio.**  
_Thomas:_ **Sério? É, tem razão... foi meio brega... Deixa eu tentar de novo.**  
Ele fecha a porta, e fica do lado de fora. Abby abre um sorriso:  
_Thomas:_ (do lado de fora) **Pronta?**  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Estou!**  
Ele bate na porta, e ela abre.  
_Abby:_ (sorrindo) **Bem na hora...**  
_Thomas:_ **... meu Deus... você está linda...**  
Abby encosta-se no rosto de Thomas, e fala docemente:  
_Abby:_ **Vamos?**   
_Thomas:_ **Podemos ir daqui a 10 minutos?**  
_Abby_ **Vamos em 20...**  
Eles se beijam, e rindo, entram no apartamento de novo, e fecham a porta.

**CENA 53 - CASA DE CARTER** Carter está pronto, pra sair. Abre a porta, dá um passo pra fora, mas desiste de sair. Ela volta pra dentro de casa, chega perto do telefone, pega o aparelho... mas desiste de telefonar. Volta pra porta, e para mais uma vez. Respira fundo, e resolve telefonar.

**CENA 54 - QUARTO DE ABBY** Abby e o med-student estão se abraçando e rindo na cama, quando o telefone começa a tocar. Depois de três toques, Abby arranca o fio da parede. Depois volta pra Thomas, e sorrindo.

**CENA 55 - CASA DE CARTER** John vê que o telefone parou de tocar, e decepcionado, desliga o aparelho. Desta vez, ele sai de casa. 

**CENA 56 - PS** Mika está com uma chapa na mão, e chega perto de Kovac, que estava fazendo umas anotações:   
_Mika:_ **Doc, dá uma olhada nisso... é fratura do metacarpo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso... alinhe os dedos, e engesse toda a mão...**  
_Mika:_ **Ok... erh... vai com a loirinha pra festa?**  
_Kovac:_ **... não...**  
_Mika:_ **Ótimo, então vai comigo.** (e sai)  
_Kovac:_ **De jeito nenhum!**  
_Mika:_ **Não vai desmarcar agora, né bonitão?**   
Susan estava perto, e rindo, encara Luka.  
_Kovac:_ **E-eu não fiz nada!**  
_Susan:_ **O que eu tenho, que elas não tem?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ (irônica) **A Abby, a Chunny, a Harkin, a Sam, a Mika... você só não passou a mão em mim.** (e sai)  
Kovac ameaça falar alguma coisa, mas desiste.

**CENA 57 - CASA DE DEB, INICIO DA FESTA** Chegando de carro quase juntos, Carter e Kerry sorriem um pro outro. Eles estacionam, e descem dos carro, conversando no caminho pra casa de Deb:  
_Carter:_ **Você veio?**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro...** (sorrindo)   
_Carter:_ (irônico) **Acho que a Deb vai ficar feliz com isso...**  
_Kerry:_ **Veio sozinho?**  
_Carter:_ **É...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não dá pra ter todas, John...** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Kerry... sabe quando... eu disse que você poderia falar comigo... quando quisesse?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim...**  
_Carter:_ **Você também me ouviria?**  
_Kerru:_ (sorrindo) **Claro John...**  
Na festa, dentro de casa, já estão alguns enfermeiros, Chen e Pratt. A campanhia toca. Deb atende. São John e Weaver.  
_Deb:_ (sorrindo) **John!** (séria) **Weaver... você vieram...**  
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Deb... boa tarde...**  
_Deb:_ **Por favor, entrem, sintam-se a vontade.**

Chegando de carro, Abby e Thomas estacionam. Ela vê o carro de John na entrada da casa:  
_Thomas:_ **... tudo ok?**  
_Abby:_ **... Sim...** (sorrindo)   
_Thomas:_ **... você e o dr. Carter...**  
_Abby:_ **Por um tempo. Mas acabou.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu ia perguntar se vocês estudaram juntos.**  
Abby sorri. Thomas olha pra frente...  
_Thomas:_ **Não fique sem graça. Na minha pesquisa, eu soube sua história com o Dr. Carter.**   
_Abby:_ **Quem é a sua fonte?** (sorrindo)   
_Thomas:_ **É segredo...**  
_Abby:_ **... Ok. Vamos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos.**

Abrindo a porta, Chen recebe o casal sorrindo. A festa se desenrola, e todos conversam, mas poucos dançam. Samantha, meio desentrosada, tenta ficar a vontade com os enfermeiros. Sempre em lados opostos, Abby e Carter evitam ficar um perto do outro... e nunca se encaram. Quando John olha pra Lockhart, e ela o vê, ele desvia o olhar. 

**CENA 58 - JARDIM DA CASA** Saindo de dentro de casa, John prefere ficar olhando a fonte. Kerry o segue:  
_Kerry:_ **Nao está gostando da festa?**  
_Carter:_ **Já tive melhores momentos...**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby...?**   
_Carter:_ **Também...**  
_Kerry:_ **Você não falou muito da Kem...**  
_Carter:_ **... foi bom enquanto durou... mas podia durar mais. E eu odiei a maneira que terminou.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu entendo... pode acreditar.**   
_Carter:_ **... Eu sei que é egoísmo exigir voltar agora...**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas agora não vai dar.**  
_Carter:_ **É... mas antes... se eu pudesse voltar... sei lá. Voltar no tempo, eu faria diferente.**   
_Kerry:_ **Mas não se pode voltar... nem sempre se tem o tempo ao seu lado. **  
_Carter:_ **Ele pode jogar contra você...**  
_Kerry:_ **Vamos voltar?**   
_Carter:_ **Vamos...** (John passa o braço por cima do ombro de Kerry e sorri) **Obrigado, Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Pra quando quiser...**  
E os dois voltam pra dentro de casa. 

**CENA 59 - CASA DE DEB** A música então é desligada, e Pratt bete com a colher numa taça. Todos param pra lhe dar atenção:  
_Pratt:_ **Atenção gente! Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que veio aqui...**  
_Frank:_ **Disponha!**  
Todos riem... (Carter e Abby, durante toda a cena, começam a se encarar timidamente)  
_Pratt:_ **E agradeço mais ainda por ninguém ter dado a iniciativa de cantar os parabéns... é sério! Eu não gosto!**  
_Frank:_ **Eu também não!**   
Todos riem...  
_Pratt:_ **Oh Frank!** (rindo) **Vai me deixar falar, ou não?**  
_Frank:_ **A festa é sua!**  
_Pratt:_ **Muito bem... eu queria reunir todo mundo do trabalho aqui, mas isso não é possivel, já que nossa amada chefe não fechou o hospital pra ocasião.**   
_Kerry:_ (sorrindo) **Nós fechamos por dois dias, e você não aproveitou...  
Todos riem mais uma vez...**   
_Pratt:_ **Pelo contrário, chefe...** (pega Chen pela cintura) **Eu aproveitei demais.**  
Todos suspiram, e comemoram. Chen fica envergonhada.  
_Pratt:_ **Muito bem... como não dá pra reunir todo mundo ao mesmo tempo, que se dane: eu falo agora...**  
Todos estranham... até que Pratt se ajoelha na frente de Deb, segurando suas mãos. É quando todos começam a chiar. Abby e Carter sorriem.  
_Pratt:_ **Jing-Mey Chen... quer se casar comigo?**  
Todos fazem "u-hú", e ficam esperando pela resposta, e também muito felizes com o acontecimento. Deb fica gaguejando, sem ter o que responder, já que foi pega de surpresa...  
_Pratt:_ **Vamos, lá, mulher... ou sim, ou não.**  
_Deb:_ **... Sim...**   
Todos comemoram, e pedem o beijo do casal. Os dois se beijam, todos vibram, e Frank abre uma garrafa de champagne, jogando a espuma em Deb e Greg. É pura alegria.

**_MESMO DIA - 6:45 DA TARDE_**

**CENA 60 - CASA DE DEB, METADE DA FESTA** Quando está na hora de algumas pessoas na festa começarem a ir pro County, os que vão, se despedem dos que vão ficando mais um pouco. Susan já está na festa, conversando e sorrindo com Abby e Thomas. Carter os observa de longe, sempre acompanhado por Kerry:  
_Kerry:_ **John... hora de irmos embora...**  
_Carter:_ **... certo...**   
Pratt e Deb já sumiram. Aparentemente, o "turno" da festa mudou, e mais pessoas que estava à tarde no County vão chegando. Sam se arruma pra sair, e quando está na porta de saída, vê Kovac e Mika entrando juntos. Ela não faz expressão nenhuma, e passa por Luka...

**CENA 61 - LOUNGE** Chegando quase que juntos, entram na saleta, e quase desmotivados, os que estavam na festa e agora têm que enfrentar o turno da noite. Kerry, Carter, Sam, alguns enfermeiros e Thomas se preparam na saleta. Carter e Abby parecem se trocar bem devagar.   
_Malik:_ **Eu dou um mês!**  
_Chunny:_ **Você é muito cruel, vamos dar dois...**  
Todos riem...  
_Kerry:_ **Muito bem, gente. Foi ótimo, mas agora, de volta ao trabalho.**  
Sam sai enfezada da sala. Depois dela Kerry e os enfermeiros. Thomas beija Abby no rosto e sai... mas olhando pra Carter. Lockhart e John ficam sozinhos na sala... mas não conversam entre se.

**_DIA 20 - 7:20 DA MANHÃ_**

**CENA 62 - CASA DOS SIMONS** Com a cara inchada, e descabelada, Mika acorda, boceja, e demonstra estar com dor de cabeça:  
_Mika:_ **Droga... que é a tonta que fica assim depois de três batidas...?**  
Ela passa a mão na cara, e se abraça em quem estava ao seu lado.  
_Mika:_ **Ô, acorda** (sorrindo) **Hora de ir trabalhar.**  
Quem estava do lado era Kovac, que abre os olhos e se levanta de susto da cama.  
_Mika:_ **Bom dia...** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **... droga...**  
Thomas abre a porta de casa, e vai pra cozinha e abre a geladeira. Quando fecha a porta, vê Kovac na sala. Simon fica surpreso:  
_Thomas:_ **... bom dia...**   
_Kovac:_

**CENA 63 - CASA DE SAM** Sam chega em casa, depois de um dia cheio, e se deita na cama. Mas irritada, se levanta, e pega o telefone. Liga pra o celular de Kovac. 

**CENA 64 - CASA DOS SIMONS** Mika, pondo uma calça, ouve o telefone de Kovac tocando. Ela atende, no momento que Luka desesperado entra no quarto, ao ouvir a ligação.  
_Mika:_ **Alô?...**  
_Kovac:_ **Quem é?**  
_Mika:_ **Desligou...** (checa na tela pra ver quem ligou) **Ihh... foi a loirinha...**  
Kovac respira fundo, e fechando os olhos.

**CENA 65 - ER** John está indo pra saleta, e passa por Abby:   
_Carter:_ **Não vai embora?**  
_Abby:_ **Não. Eu estou de plantão.**  
_Carter:_ **Há! Agora você nunca mais vai pruma festa com plantão no dia seguinte.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu diria na hora seguinte.**   
Carter entra na saleta, e muda a feição pra uma cara frustrada. Lá dentro estava Weaver. Ela vê a cara de John:  
_Kerry:_ **Eu estou começando a ter pena de você.** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Seria a primeira...** (sorrindo)  
_Kerry:_ **Está indo agora?** (chega perto de Carter)  
_Carter:_ **Estou... e você?** (senta-se, e arruma a bolsa)  
_Kerry:_ **Já estou pronta...**  
Os dois ficam um tempo sem se falar. Ela se inclina, e beija seu rosto.  
_Kerry:_ **Até amanhã...**   
John não responde. Apenas a olha. Eles se encaram... e se beijam.

_fim de cena..._

executive producers:

christopher chulack  
jack orman  
michael crichton


	4. S11E04 Hanging Out

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Abby começa a namorar Thomas, Mika tem um caso com Luka, e Sam descobre tudo. Pratt pede Chen em casamento.**

... 

**_HANGING OUT, 1ª PARTE_**

... 

**CENA 1 - PS**  
Carter está examinando as nádegas de uma garota, que foram espetadas quando ela caiu em cima de um cacto... que ainda está grudado nela:  
_Carter:_ **Nossa(!)... você não quer mesmo anestesia?**  
_paciente:_ **Não... é até relaxante.**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... mas olha... você não vai poder sentar por mais menos uma semana.**  
_paciente:_ **Não faz mal...** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Ok... mas não serei eu quem vai retirar os espinhos.**  
_paciente:_ **Não? Você é tão legalzinho...**  
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Obrigado... mas não vai dar. Eu tenho que ir agora. Boa sorte! **(e sai)

John vai até a recepção, e fala com Mika:  
_Carter:_ **Ei, Simons, trabalho pra você.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu tô atolada doutor... mas por favor, pode me chamar de Mika.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu prefiro ficar na formalidade. Olha, na Curtain-1 tem um ferimento por cacto... isso mesmo. Quero que você irrigue a área com soro, e retire os espinhos com uma pinça.**  
_Mika:_ **Claro... ótimo. Se não é pra fazer sutura, é pra tirar espinho de bunda... **(e vai)

John sorri, e ao fundo não percebe que entrando pela triagem chegam Abby e Thomas. Mika não levou a prancheta médica, e Carter a chama pra pegar:  
_Carter:_ **Ei, Simons!**

Além dela, Thomas, que estava atrás com Abby, também responde:  
_Thomas e Mika:_ **O que?**

John olha pro casal, e sorri meio que sem graça. Ele faz "sinal de não" pra Thomas, e chega Mika, pegando a pranchea médica:   
_Mika:_ **Tá vendo? Se você me chamasse pelo nome, ia evitar passar por isso...** (e sai)  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Abby:_ **Oi, Carter...** (pegando umas fichas)  
_Carter:_ **Oi, Abby... seu turno começa agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Não, em uma hora. Mas o de Thomas começa daqui a pouco... e pra não perder a carona... vou me adiantar no serviço aqui.**  
_Carter:_ **Ah... Legal... bom turno pra você.** (e vai pro Lounge)   
_Abby:_ **Pra você também.**  
Ela discretamente, vê Carter indo pra saleta.

**CENA 2 - LOUNGE**  
Carter entra na saleta, e encontra o med-student arrumando o armário. John também vai arrumar o seu:   
_Thomas:_ **Bom turno hoje?**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... meio parado...**  
_Thomas:_ **As coisas vão melhorando?**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vida de estudante. Eu nunca passei tanto tempo ocupado na minha vida inteira!**  
_Carter:_ **Ah... tá ficando cansado?**  
_Thomas:_ **Isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Se sente castigado? Usado? Que não tem tempo pra nada? Como se fosse o pior momenot de sua carreira?**  
_Thomas:_ **... é...**  
_Carter:_ **Bom.**  
O estudante não entendeu...

**CENA 3 - TRAUMA II**  
Na sala de trauma, ainda fazendo a massagem cardiáca, Kovac tenta reanimar um paciente. Os outros enfermeiros nem se movem, e Susan, com o defribilador em mãos desiste:  
_Susan:_ **É isso, Luka... vamos encerrar. Hora da morte, 07:02 p.m.**  
_Kovac:_ **Droga... já é o quinto...**  
_Susan:_ **Esse você não teve culpa... já chegou em assistole.**   
_Kovac:_ **E o garoto dessa manhã?**  
_Susan:_ **Ele estava com linfoma...** (e antes que Luka falasse, Lewis o interrompe) **Assim como o senhor de idade. Ele tinha 93 anos! E a mulher atropelada por um carro a 160 km/h. E o menino que morreu depois de tentar pegar uma pipa enrolada no fio... você não é o único médico a perder mais de 4 pacientes num turno só. Isso acontece.**  
_Kovac:_ **Obrigado... já me sinto bem mais confortado. Ainda bem que esse turno acabou...** (e sai da sala)

**CENA 4 - CORREDORES DO ER**   
Saindo da TraumaRoom, Luka dá uma respirada, e depois começa a andar pra sua saída. No meio do caminho, ele e todo mundo se espanta com um grito da Curtain-1:  
_alguém:_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Carter e Thomas saem do Lounge pra ver o que é. Saltando de susto, e com tudo mundo olhando pra ela, Mika fica envergonhada, e fala com Carter, que foi pra junto dela:  
_Mika:_ **Eu a-acho que ela quer morfina...**

Carter entra na Exam-1. O movimenot volta ao normal. Mika, menos envergonhada, chega junto de Kovac:  
_Mika:_ **E aí, grandão? Tudo okay?**  
_Kovac:_ **Olha, você não vai querer falar comigo hoje...**   
_Mika:_ **Hmm... eu já não lhe disse que acho você uma gracinha quando tá nervoso.** (Luka sorri) **Tá vendo... sua gatinha aqui levanta seu astral.**

Atrás dos dois, chega Sam, pela porta da Triagem. Ela ouviu a conversa dos dois. Furiosa, entra no Lounge. Luka vê Taggart fechando a porta com força, e depois, mais sério, vira o rosto pra Mika.  
_Mika:_ **Você percebeu que a loirinha só chega nessas horas?**

Mika começa a ouvir uns ruídos de dentro da Curtain-1:  
_paciente:_ **Aaaahhh... eu te amo, doutor...**  
Em seguida, sai Carter, tampando a seringa da morphina, e sem graça:  
_Carter:_ **É toda sua...**  
_Mika:_ **Olha, se você quiser fazer comigo o que fez com ela... me liga!** (entra na Curtain-1)

Desce Weaver do elevador, e ao ver Carter, ela vai diretamente em sua direção, sorrindo. Carter, que estava anotando o medicamento prescrito, vê Kerry. E fica sem graça. A doutora, passa direto por ele, e vai pro Lounge.

**CENA 5 - LOUNGE**  
Weaver entra na sala, mas é surpreendia pela discurção entre Kovac e Samantha.  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... me desculpem, eu volto depois.**  
_Sam:_ **Não precisa... nós já terminamos!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não! Kerry, pode só...**  
Weaver entende o recado, e sai da sala. Sam e Luka se encaram... ela está enraivada:

_Sam:_ **Já chega... eu não suporto mais. Toda vez é uma mulher nova!**  
_Kovac:_ **Como assim? Foram só duas...**  
_Sam:_ **Ah, tá! Então pode! Duas por homem cafageste!**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam... a gente não pode... conversar outra hora? COm mais calma...**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não vou ficar mais calma com você.** (sai da sala) **Pode entrar!**  
Kerry entra e evita olhar pro croata, pois sua situação é constrangedora.

**CENA 6 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Ao fundo, Carter faz suas últimas anotações. Ao lado do quadro de pacientes, Susan e Abby fofocam, baixinho:  
_Susan:_ **Aonde vocês foram hoje?**  
_Abby:_ **Susan?**   
_Susan:_ **O quê?**  
_Abby:_ **Nós não saímos hoje...**  
_Susan:_ **Aiiiiiii...**  
As duas riem bastante. Chega Thomas na conversa. Carter vê que Abby fica um pouco mais sorridente, e que Lewis dá um soquinho no braço do med-student. Não consegue ouvir a conversam, mas eles riem muito.

Susan sai do grupo, e vai pegar uma ficha médica, que estava ao ladoe de Carter:  
_Susan:_ **Oi, Carter... já tá de saída?**  
_Carter:_ **Tô...** (fala, sem parar de encarar Abby)  
_Susan:_ **John, John...**   
_Carter:_ **O que?** (agora olha pra Lewis)  
_Susan:_ **Você parece uma criança... só quer o doce quando é de outro.**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Conselho de amiga? Você estragou tudo. Sinto muito o que aconteceu com você... muito mesmo... mas parta pra outra... de novo.**  
_Carter:_ **... como assim de novo?**  
_Susan:_ **Qual foi seu recorde com uma mulher?**  
_Carter:_ **3 horas e meia.**  
_Susan:_ **Seu porco!** (dando um tapinha nele) **Olha... tente passar mais de um ano com alguém. Depois converse comigo.**  
Ele ficou recentido com isso. Faz suas últimas assinaturas, e vai embora.  
_Susan:_ **É pro seu bem, Carter!**  
_Abby:_ **O que?** (chegando agora)  
_Susan:_ **Nada...**

Deixando a recepção, Carter cruza com Luka que sai enfezado do Lounge.  
_Carter:_ **Dia ruim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Exatamente! E você?**   
_Carter:_ **O fim estragou tudo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Exatamente...**

**CENA 7 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Do lado de fora, Luka e John saem lado a lado, e calados. Mas andar junto, sem abrir a boca é dificil...  
_Kovac:_ **Vai pra onde?**  
_Carter:_ **Pra casa... e você?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não faço idéia... vou rodar por aí.**  
_Carter:_ **"Rodar por aí"?**   
_Kovac:_ **Pois é...**  
_Carter:_ **O dia foi tão ruim assim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Péssimo. Matei 5 hoje.**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... morreram comigo... mas a Susan me consolou... se bem que eu não concordo muito com os conselhos dela.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu que o diga! Entaõ... vai rodar por aí!**   
_Kovac:_ **Isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Aonde é "por aí"?**  
_Kovac:_ **Aí é que está a beleza: não tem rota.**  
_Carter:_ **Sem rotas...**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso. Mas tem uma primeira parada... e obrigatória.**  
_Carter:_ **Qual?**   
_Kovac:_ **Um bar!**  
John sorri, e fica empolgado com a idéia:  
_Carter:_ **Bebidas?**  
_Kovac:_ **E o que mais vier... tá a fim?**  
_Carter:_ **Agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Claro... vai fazer o que? Ficar em casa pensando na Abby?**  
John sorri.  
_Kovac:_ **E então? Vamos nessa?**  
_Carter:_ **Claro... que diabos! Por que não?**  
_Kovac:_ **É isso aí!**  
_Carter:_ **No meu carro, ou no seu?**  
O carro de Carter é um Jeep velho. O de Kovac, um Dodge Viper conversível.  
_Kovac:_ (jogando as chaves pra cima e pra baixo) **No meu!**

...   
**_HANGIN OUT, 2ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 8 - 07:31p.m. - BAR**  
Num bar pouco movimentado, com duas mesas de sinuca, algumas pessoas, poucas mulheres, e um balcão quase vazio, entram pela porta os médicos Kovac e Carter. A música é lenta, mas não dançante. O ambiente é escuro, e pouco hospitaleiro. Luka faz "sinal de dois", indicando que quer duas bebidas pro atendente. Ele e John se sentam no balcão, sem falar nada ainda. Carter olha pro relógio:  
_Kovac:_ **Já quer ir embora?**  
_Carter:_ **Ha, ha... não... só olhando...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não gostou do lugar?**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... é ok...**   
_Kovac:_ **Se você quiser... a gente pode ir pra outro...**  
O garçom chega com as duas bebidas, e abre as garrafas:  
_Carter:_ **Tarde demais...** (bebe no gargalo) **Já comecei a beber.**

Os dois riem, mas o momento de descontração acaba... eles se encontram num silencio chato, que só é quebrado por uma música que nem notam, e o barulho dos tacos nas bolas. John dá mais um gole, e resolve falar:  
_Carter:_ **E então... o que aconteceu com a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **Com ela nada...**   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Fiz besteira... dormi com outra...**  
_Carter:_ (irônico) **Com a Mika?**  
_Kovac:_ **É...**  
_Carter:_ **Mentira! Com a Mika mesmo?**  
_Kovac:_ **É...**   
_Carter:_ **Cara... ela é sua med-student... e tem metade de sua idade...**  
_Kovac:_ **Primeiro: não sou tão velho. Segundo: ela não é tão nova. E terceiro...: eu não sou o único a namorar med-student...**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... joga na minha cara.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ha, ha... agora é tarde, meu amigo... ele e a Abby parecem se dar muito bem...**  
_Carter:_ **Você... pode ser sincero comigo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Manda!**  
_Carter:_ **Fiz besteira com a Abby?**   
_Kovac:_ **Como o que? Terminar por carta?**  
_Carter:_ **Pegou mal, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ô... E quando você desistiu de casar, depois de pedi-la em casamento?**   
_Carter:_ **Quem te contou isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não se tem segredos no County...** (sorrindo, e bebendo mais um gole)   
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... diga-mos que eu tenha errado.** (Kovac o olha com desprezo e ironia) **Ah, tá, senhor "Relacionamento Perfeito"!**

Kovac ri bastante, junto com Carter. Ao parar de rir, Luka bebe o resto da bebida na garrafa, uns 3/4, de uma vez só, deixando Carter surpreso.  
_Kovac:_ **Mais uma!** (pro garçom)   
_Carter:_ **Continuando... ehr... onde eu tava?**  
_Kovac:_ **Me insultando.**  
_Carter:_ **Ah, claro... você acha que eu e a Abby ainda temos jeito?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não é pra mim que você tem que perguntar...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei... mas é que você... sei lá. Entende ela.**  
_Kovac:_ **Nah... a gente foi meio esquisito... e a primeira impressão não foi boa.**  
_Carter:_ **Como assim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Matei um cara no nosso primeiro encontro.**  
_Carter:_ **Ah, é... foi mal...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não tem problema.** (bebe mais um gole)  
_Carter:_ **Eu acho que sei porque vocês terminaram...**  
_Kovac:_ **Por causa de você.** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Pode ser...** (rindo) **Sem recentimentos?**  
_Kovac:_ **Claro...** (num gole só, acaba com outra garrafa) /bMais uma/b  
_Carter:_ **Vai com calma, aí...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu tô calmo... continua.**  
_Carter:_ **Tá... ehr... eu sou um idiota.**  
_Kovac:_ **Concordo.**  
_Carter:_ **Hey!**  
_Kovac:_ **Nós dois somos uns idiotas.**   
_Carter:_ **Um viva pra nós.**  
Os dois fazem um brinde com as garrafas.  
_Carter:_ **Pelo menos eu acabei o namoro...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sei... sou um idiota... mas você viu como é a minha estudante?**  
John encara Luka tentando segurar o sorriso, mas não consegue. Os dois falam rindo:  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Você quem partiu pra cima dela?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... foi ela quem me provocou...**  
_Carter:_ **E você nem disse não, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você diria?**  
_Carter:_ **Claro que não, eu tô sozinho aqui!**  
Os dois sorriem de novo. Carter finalmente termina sua primeira garrafa. Kovac termina sua terceira. Ambos pedem mais uma.

_Kovac:_ **Mas que eu não devia, eu não devia.**  
_Carter:_ **Meio tarde pra arrependimento, não?**  
_Kovac:_ **É... e não é a primeira com a Sam...**  
_Carter:_ **Bem lembrado... a Gillian, né? Qual o seu problema?**   
_Kovac:_ **Bem, mulher é que não é...**   
John bebe sua garrafa num gole só.  
_Kovac:_ **Muito bem... Hahhahahaha**

**CENA 9 - 08:25p.m. - BAR**  
Com o bar um pouco mais cheio, John e Luka continuam a entornar garrafas, e fazem uma descontraida conversa:  
_Carter:_ **Você e a Sam... têm volta?**  
_Kovac:_ **É o que quero.**  
_Carter:_ **E a ninfetinha?**  
Luka sorri muito, e depois John abre o sorriso.  
_Carter:_ **Tá bom, sua med-student. Tá bom assim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem mais respeitoso...**  
_Carter:_ **Pedindo respeito pra guria?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela é legal... só um pouco chata! Não aceita não como resposta.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu achei que você não tivesse dito não...**   
_Kovac:_ **Você entendeu o que quis dizer...**   
_Carter:_ **Não, não entendi.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não enche.**  
_Carter:_ **Quando vocês...**   
_Kovac:_ **Sem essa Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Ah... qualé? Conta aí...**  
_Kovac:_ **... no elevador...**  
_Carter:_ **No elevador?**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Do County?**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Uau... valeu, Luka.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não enche Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Vocês dois... transaram lá?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não! não...**  
_Carter:_ **Então...**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter... eu não quero falar.**  
_Carter:_ **Nada disso. Ajoelhou, tem que rezar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não gosto de você bebado.**  
_Carter:_ **A culpa é sua! Vamos... o que vocês fizeram no elevador?**  
_Kovac:_ **Só uns amassos...**  
_Carter:_ **Legal.**

Luka ri bastante, e pega a garrafa de Carter:  
_Kovac:_ **Chega disso pro senhor!**  
_Carter:_ **Ei?**   
_Kovac:_ **Já bebeu demais!**  
_Carter:_ **Nada disso... GARÇON, ele roubou minha cerveja!**  
_Kovac:_ **Toma aqui de novo, seu traste...** (devolve a garrafa)  
_Carter:_ **Bem... voltando... quando vocês...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não quero falar.**  
_Carter:_ **Quando?**  
_Kovac:_ **... depois da festa do Pratt...**  
_Carter:_ **Boa ressaca, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Na casa dela...**   
_Carter:_ **Na cama dela?** (rindo marotamente)  
_Kovac:_ **Não, na cozinha...**  
_Carter:_ **Sério?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não, seu mané, na cama dela!**   
_Carter:_ **Legal...**  
_Kovac:_ **Legal não foi...**  
_Carter:_ **Por que? Ela não é muito boa...?**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o irmão dela me pegou saindo do quarto...**  
_Carter:_ **Ouch! Você tava pelado?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, Carter! Vestido... mas a Sam me ligou naquela hora...**  
_Carter:_ **Eita...**   
_Kovac:_ **E a Mika atendeu...**  
_Carter:_ **Ouh...**   
_Kovac:_ **Yeap...**

Os dois ficam sérios por um momento. Kovac dá mais um gole, e se levanta.  
_Carter:_ **Ei, aonde vai?**  
_Kovac:_ **Pro banheiro... minha bexiga não aguenta tanto...**  
_Carter:_ **Vai fundo.**

Luka vai pro banheiro. John bebe mais um gole, e resolve também ir pro banheiro. Lá dentro, encontra Luka num urionol, e vai pro vizinho do dele:  
_Carter:_ **Minha bexiga também não aguenta.**

O croata sorri. John abre o zipper, e começa a urinar. Só que bem discretamente, vai virando a cabeça pro lado, como se quisesse ver o "equipamento" de Kovac. Luka percebe:  
_Kovac:_ **O que diabos você está fazendo?**  
Luka se vira de lado, e impede a visão de John:  
_Carter:_ **Nã-nã-nã-nãããã... eu ganhe-ei.**  
_Kovac:_ **É isso... eu nunca mais te chamo pra beber!**  
Os dois continuam urinando, e apenas Carter sorri, infantilmente. Só depois Luka se solta.

**CENA 10 - 08:57p.m. - BAR**  
Quase sem animos, Carter e Kovac já estam bem mais relaxados do que quando entraram.  
_Carter:_ **Vamos parar?**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que? Não são nem 09:00...**  
_Carter:_ **Luka... a gente tá bebendo faz uma hora!**  
_Kovac:_ **... tá certo... tá certo. Eu trabalho amanhã, mesmo...**  
_Carter:_ **É... eu também...**  
_Kovac:_ **A conta! Ei, você. Sua carteira.**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você é mais rico que eu... vai contribuindo.**  
_Carter:_ **Espera aí... eu sou convidado aqui.**  
Kovac sorri... mas Carter dá o dinheiro da conta... sorrindo também.

Enquanto esperam o troco, observam o jogo de sinuca. Um dos jogadores acaba de ganhar mais uma partida.  
_jogador:_ **Rá! Na sua cara! Vai passando a grana! Muito bem! Quem é que consegue me vencer nessa porcaria aqui?**

Kovac e Carter sorriem. Finalmente pegam o troco. Kovac guarda o dinheiro no bolso:  
_Carter:_ **Ei! Isso é pra ser meu...**  
_Kovac:_ **Dinheiro da gasolina.**  
_Carter:_ **Droga... eu devia ter vindo com meu Jeepe...**  
Os dois sorriem, e vão em direção a saída do bar.

_jogador:_ **Ei vocês!** (John e Luka se viram) **Isso mesmo... vocês, mauricinhos. Tão a fim de testar sua habilidade?**  
Kovac e Carter se olham sorrindo. "por que não?". Eles desistem de sair do bar, e vão falar com o desafiador.  
_Kovac:_ **Quanto a bola?**  
_jogador:_ **20.**  
_Kovac:_ **Façamos 100.**  
_Carter:_ **100! Tá maluco?**  
_Kovac:_ **Cala a boca, que tu tem grana.**  
_Carter:_ **Você só é meu amigo porque eu tenho dinheiro, né?**   
_Kovac:_ **E aí, 100, ou não?**  
_jogador:_ **Vejo que vocês tem peito... vão os dois de umavez só?**   
_Kovac:_ **Um momento...** (Luka puxa Carter pra uma conversa privada) **John, eu não o melhor do mundo nesse jogo...**  
_Carter:_ **Ha, hah... e então aposta meu rico dinheirinho aqui, não é?**  
_jogador:_ **Eu posso assistir... te dou a maior força.**  
_Carter:_ **... Vamos nessa.**  
Todos no bar batem palmas. Kovac senta-se na cadeira do balcão, e pede mais uma garrafa de cerveja. As bolas são arrumadas, e Carter começa dando a primeira tacada.

**CENA 11 - 09:33p.m. - BAR**  
Se divertindo, Carter já se sente a vontade, já que está derrotando o rival;  
_Carter:_ **Rá! Na sua cara!**   
O adversário vai ficando nervoso com Carter. Luka se diverte vendo a partida, mas fica também fica flertando com uma loira, que o está comendo com os olhos. O croata pede uma segunda garrafa de cerveja.  
_Carter:_ **E aí, vamos mais uma?**  
_jogador:_ **Heh, heh... vai aproveitando esse seu dia de sorte... quanto eu te devo?**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não precisa dar nada não...**   
_jogador:_ **Como assim? Eu perco, eu pago!**

Luka se levanta, e vai com as duas garrafas na mão, e vai em diração à loira:  
_Kovac:_ **Posso me sentar?**  
A mulher não responde.  
_jogador:_ **Ei! Que palhaçada é essa?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como?**   
_jogador:_ **Tá se engraçando com minha mina?** (pega o taco, e vai na direção de Luka)  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não sabia que tava acompanhada...** (sorrindo)   
_jogador:_ **Mas tá sim, seu palhaço...**   
_Kovac:_ **Bem... ao invés de ficar com ela, você fica o dia todo botando as bolas no buraco...**  
_Carter:_ **Luka...**  
_jogador:_ **Como é?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?** (irônico)  
_jogador:_ **Filho da...**   
O jogador tenta bater em Luka com o taco, mas o croata desvia, e cai no chão. As pessoas que não gostam de confusão, se amedrontam e lentamente saem do bar. Os arruaceiros se empolgam com a briga. Carter vai em defesa do amigo. Quando Luka receber uma tacada na cara, Carter o defende com seu taco. Uma outra pessoa soca o rosto de Carter, que cai no chão. E a confusão começa.  
Luka ainda no chão chuta seu agressor que cai no chão. Se levanta e joga a garrafa no cara que socou Carter. John se levanta meio atordoado, e joga uma bola num homem que ia bater em Luka. Sobra chute, soco e cadeira pra tudo que é lado. Não é apenas uma briga dos médicos contra os jogadores. Virou uma zona, e todo mundo briga contra todo mundo.   
Com medo, o garçom pega o telefone, e liga pra 911. Ao lado dele, caiu Carter, que aparentemente foi jogado por alguém. Gritando, ele se levanta, e volta pra porrada.  
_garçom:_ **Polícia! O pau tá comendo!**

**CENA 12 - 09:38p.m. - BAR**  
Cinco minutos depois da briga ter começado, tá todo mundo exausto, e rindo da confusão. Cadeiras e garrafas no chão ilustram a confusão no bar. Ninguém mais tá brigando. estão rindo no chão. Se agachando, quase sem forças, Carter vai rastejando até Luka:  
_Carter:_ (rindo muito) **Eu nunca mais saio com você!**  
_Kovac:_ (rindo) **Mas a noita tá só começando.**  
_policiais:_ **Parado, polícia!**   
Seis policias armados entram no bar, e começam a algemar os arruaceiro. Chegam perto de John e Luka, e também o algemam:  
_policial:_ **Vocês tem o direito de peramanecer calado. Tudo que disser poderá, e será utilizado contra você no tribunal!**  
_Kovac:_ (sorrindo) **Eu sei o procedimdento!**  
_Carter:_ (rindo) **Droga... já é minha terceira vez...**

Do lado de fora do bar, os arruaceiros são jogados no camburão, mas estão todos sorrindo. Três jogadores são colocados num camburão, enquanto que Kovac e John são colocados em outro:  
_jogador:_ **Olha cara... acho que vou ter que te pagar noutra hora!**  
_Carter:_ **Não faz mal... eu disse que não precisava!**  
_Kovac:_ **Adorei quebrar sua cara!**  
_jogador:_ **Te digo o mesmo!** (e é colocado no camburão)

Se divertindo muito, Kovac conversa com os policias:  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, tira... será que eu posso ir no meu carro?**   
_policial:_ **Você tá brincando comigo?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não... é sério, eu jurop que sigo vocês até a delegacia.** (sorrindo)   
_policial:_ **Cala a boca!** (e os joga no camburão)   
Dentro do camburão, John e Luka sorriem:  
_Carter:_ **Tinha que mexer com a garota?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... nossa noite por aí vai continuar... próxima parada: cadeia!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu achei que não tivessemos roteiro...** (sorrindo)  
O camburão se move, e vai pra cadeia.  
_Kovac:_ **Imprevistos, imprevistos...**

...   
**_HANGIN OUT, 3ª PARTE_**  
... 

**CENA 13 - 09:49 p.m. - ENTRADA DA DELEGACIA**   
Acompanhados dos policiais, Luka e Carter dão baixa nos seus materiais, mas parecem não levar nada a sério:   
_Kovac:_ **Olha... eu sei exatamente o que tem aí. Quando eu sair, vou checar tudo.**  
_delegado:_ **Levem esses dois pra cela!**  
_Carter:_ **É... só uma pergunta... por quanto tempo?**  
_delegado:_ **Olha, vocês vão ficar aqui até esfriarem a cabeça. Quando eu quiser, eu falo quando vocês poderam pagara a fiança.**   
_Carter:_ **A gente ainda vai ter que pagar?**  
_Kovac:_ **A gente quem "cara pálida"?**  
John sorri. Ele e Kovac são escoltados pelos policias até a cela. E são trancafiados.

**CENA 13 - 11:20 p.m. - CELA**   
John e Luka estao presos numa pequena cela, só os dois. A cela tem uns 8m², e os dois estão em posições opostas. John está deitado na cama, mas apoiando a cabeça no ar. Luka está em pé, esperando que algum guarda se aproxime. Eles conversam, e em nenhuum momento ficam nervosos um com o outro. Estão descontraidos:  
_Carter:_ **Droga... nunca passei tanto tédio da minha vida...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu acho que você não tem do que reclamar.**   
_Carter:_ **Por que? Só porque eu sou rico?**   
_Kovac:_ **Isso ajuda...** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Olha, nós já tivemos essa conversa. Eu não pedi pra ser rico.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá bom.. então quando foi que você passou tanto tédio na sua vida?**   
_Carter:_ **Bem... não sei se foi tédio... foi na sala de espera da UTI...**  
_Kovac:_ **Qual era o paciente?**  
_Carter:_ **Meu irmão...**  
_Kovac:_ **... ah...**   
_Carter:_ **... é... ****Ninguém me dizia nada. Eu ficava confuso. Mas mesmo assim, não saia de perto dele...**  
_Kovac:_ **Leucemia...**  
_Carter:_ **Isso...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu odeio cancêr!**  
_Carter:_ **Não a quem goste... é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio de diagnosticar.**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu também... e odeio o setor de queimados.**  
_Carter:_ **Doenças degenerativas...**   
_Kovac:_ **Amputações...**  
_Carter:_ **Por que diabos escolhemos isso?** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **Sei lá... Pelos que nós podemos salvar?**  
_Carter:_ **É... eu adoro fazer essa diferença. Você sabe que ainda tá me devendo, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como assim?**  
_Carter:_ **Como "como assim"? Quem foi que cruzou o oceano pra pegar seu corpo, e acabou te encontrando vivo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ah, isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Já se esqueceu?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, não... mas é que nós já estamos quites.**  
_Carter:_ **Como assim?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Fala.**   
_Kovac:_ **... fui eu quem liderou seu atendimento na sala de trauma...**  
_Carter:_ **... oh... no dia dos namorados...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Qual foi o salvamento que te deu mais orgulho?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sei lá... foram tantos...**  
_Carter:_ **Metido.**   
_Kovac:_ (abre um largo sorriso) **Não sei... eu adorei ter carregado a Carol, desde as plataformas até o hospital.**  
_Carter:_ **Legal...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu também me senti orgulhoso ao ficar com a Chance a a mãe dela na África...**  
_Carter:_ **Meio suicida...**   
_Kovac:_ **Você faria mesmo...**  
_Carter:_ **... eu não tenho certeza...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você faria. E você?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu o que?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que te fez se sentir mais orgulhoso?**  
_Carter:_ **Um parto.**  
_Kovac:_ **Um parto?**  
_Carter:_ **Isso... na entrada do County, dentro de um táxi. Foi ali que eu percebi que podia fazer algo de importante.**  
_Kovac:_ **No táxi?** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **A mãe já chegou coroando... e eu tinha passado um dia terrivel.**   
_Kovac:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Carter:_ **... Benton tinha me passado minha primeira consulta cirúrgica. E eu perfurei o pulmão dele.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ah...**   
_Carter:_ **É... ****matei meu primeiro paciente... foi um grande baque não poder salva-lo.**   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Qual foi a sua maior decepção...? Quem até hoje você sente não ter salvo?**   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Pode falar. O meu foi com meu primeiro paciente? E o seu?**  
_Kovac:_ **... Danijela, Marco e Jasna...**  
_Carter:_ **... quem?** (então percebe que Kovac estava falando da família) **Oh, Luka, me desculpe.**  
_Kovac:_ **... não tem problema...**  
_Carter:_ **Não, sério... sinto muito...**  
_Kovac:_

**CENA 14 - 01:03 a.m. - CELA**  
Os dois já estam muito entediados. Já estão presos faz quase três horas e meia. Carter está em pé, ao lado da cela, e agora quem está deitado é Luka. Carter griat pros guardas:  
_Carter:_ **EI! EU ACHO QUE JÀ ESFRIEI A CABEÇA!**  
_guarda:_ **CALA A BOCA!**

John e Luka riem. Olham pro relógio mais uma vez, e John coça a cabeça:  
_Carter:_ **Eu já falei que nunca mais saio pra beber com você?**   
_Kovac:_ **Já.**  
_Carter:_ **Ótimo.**   
_Kovac:_ **Vai ter turno amanhã de manhã, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Isso... vai rindo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não... amanhã entro na batente também... Saco! Não aguento mais aquele lugar.**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Deixou de ser legal... faz um tempo...**  
_Carter:_ **Culpa da ninfetinha?**  
_Kovac:_ **Escuta, Carter, eu acho que a bebida já saiu de sua cabeça...** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Desculpa...** (rindo)  
_Kovac:_ **Eu tô acabado com a Sam... e não era pra ter acabdo.**  
_Carter:_ **Então a Mika é carta fora do baralho.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela nunca entrou no jogo...**  
_Carter:_ **Nem quando vocês...**   
_Kovac:_ **Digamos que tenha sido uma pedra no caminho.**   
_Carter:_ **Okay...** (sorrindo)  
_Kovac:_ **É... mas você também tem suas pedras, não é?**   
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **O irmão dela...**  
_Carter:_ **Ah... o Simons... o que ele tem que eu não tenho?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você tem tempo?**   
_Carter:_ **Ouch!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não sei... mas parece que ele tá firme com a Abby.**  
_Carter:_ **... eu não consigo me ver sem ela...**  
_Kovac:_ **... você é um cara muito indeciso, Carter.**   
_Carter:_ **Obrigado por notar... mas... eu não devia ter terminado com a Abby... sei lá, ela é toda problemática, mas...**  
_Kovac:_ **Problemática?**   
_Carter:_ **Sim...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você é maluco? São só umas coisinhas. Ela é ótima. Boa amiga, inteligente, engraçada...**  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado por ficar me lembrando.**  
_Kovac:_ **Me desculpe, mas é a verdade...**  
_Carter:_ **Então porque vocês terminaram?**  
Luka olha pra John com desprezo...

_Carter:_ **Desculpe, é que eu não canso de saber que ela preferiu eu à você.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo... eu levo na boa... Mas você teve sua chance, e falhou.**  
_Carter:_ **Todo mundo erra uma vez...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não foi só uma vez... foram várias.**  
_Carter:_ **Quem te conta isso?**   
_Kovac:_ **Tenho minha fontes... O fato é que agora, você está sozinho, e perdeu a chance de ficar com uma grande mulher.**  
_Carter:_ **Ó quem fala...**   
_Kovac:_ **Rá! Pelo menos eu tenho uma no meu pé...**   
_Carter:_ **Você não é o único...** (resmungando)  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?**  
_Carter:_ **Nada...**  
_Kovac:_ **Como nada? "Sentou, tem que rezar".**  
_Carter:_ (rindo) **É "ajoelhou"...**   
_Kovac:_ **Tá, tá... mas você tava dizendo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não vou contar.**   
_Kovac:_ **É a Susan!** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Não! Não...**  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos, conta... a Chunny? A Deb!**  
_Carter:_ **Pare de ficar chutando...**   
_Kovac:_ **Por que tanta vergonha? Meu Deus! É o Pratt!**  
_Carter:_ **Vou te dar uma porrada...**   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos... conta...**  
_Carter:_ **... A Weaver...**  
_Kovac:_ **Kerry Weaver?**  
_Carter:_ **Ã-ran...**  
_Kovac:_ **Nossa... agora eu tõ surpreso... A Kerry mesmo?**   
_Carter:_ **É... mas nada tão sério...**   
_Kovac:_ **Vocês...?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... foi só um beijo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ah...**  
_Carter:_ **Depois da festa do Pratt...**  
_Kovac:_ **Bendita essa festa, não?**  
_Carter:_ **Não enche... a gente tem uma ligação especial...**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo...**  
_Carter:_ **É sério.**   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Essa... essa é pra mais tarde. Decidimos não contar pra ninguém...**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **... eu sou o pai do Henry...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **É... eu fui o doador...**  
_Kovac:_ **Que legal... por que não contou antes?**  
_Carter:_ **A Kerry pediu segredo... você deveria conhece-la melhor! Ela é legal.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo...** (irônico)   
_Carter:_ **Você me faz um favor? Nao conta pro pessoal...**  
_Kovac:_ **Claro, claro...**

**CENA 15 - 02:07 a.m. - CELA**  
Os dois médicos estão cochilando, no maior ronco, quando chega o guarda:  
Muito bem! Acordem!  
Os dois se levantam confusos, e vão pra perto do guarda:  
_Kovac:_ **Já podemos nos mandar?**   
_guarda:_ **O delegado já autorizou o pagamento da fiança!**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... quanto?**   
_guarda:_ **US$300.**  
_Carter:_ **Uau... pros dois?**  
_guarda:_ **Isso...**  
_Carter:_ **Então pra um é US$150?**  
_guarda:_ **Olhem só, ele sabe calcular.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, que história é essa de pagar só uma fiança?**  
_Carter:_ **Bem... eu paguei a bebida e a gasolina... minha fiança eu pago... mas a sua...**  
_Kovac:_ **Palhaço...**   
_Carter:_ **Você acha que eu tô brinacndo?**

**CENA 16 - 02:21 a.m. - SALA DE POSSES**  
Luka e Carter estão sorrindo. Os dois estão à espera das sacolas com seus pertences, que foram retirados quando presos. Cada um recebe um saco:  
_Kovac:_ **Alguém trouxe meu carro?**  
_guarda:_ **Não...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você tá brincando...**

**CENA 17 - 02:43 a.m. - RUAS DE CHICAGO**  
No meio da noite, os dois seguem a pé até o bar, em busca do carro de Kovac.  
_Carter:_ **A gente podia ter pego um ônibus... ou o metrô.**  
_Kovac:_ **No meio da noite? É perigoso.**  
_Carter:_ **Não tanto quanto andar na rua de madrugada...** (irônico)  
_Kovac:_ **Faz bem pra saúde...**  
_Carter:_ **Prefiro ser sedentário.**  
_Kovac:_ **Olha... falando nisso, cuidado, viu?**  
_Carter:_ **Por que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Porque? Você tem se pesado ultimamente?**  
_Carter:_ **Como? Tô tão ruim assim?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... você tá crescendo ultimamente...**  
_Carter:_ (sorrindo) **Obrigado pela sinceridade... tão falando muito de mim, é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não. Só de sua barriga e de sua papada.**  
_Carter:_ **Muito obrigado.**

Chegando cada vez mais perto do bar, os dois continuam a conversa:  
_Kovac:_ **Foi a Kerry quem pediu?**   
_Carter:_ **Não... eu que propus...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sério?**  
_Carter:_ **É... ela tava vendo o catálogo do banco de sêmem... e eu pensei comigo mesmo: "por que não?".**  
_Kovac:_ **... horrivel ter acontecido aquilo com ela...**  
_Carter:_ **É... parece ser impossivel ter um ano de felicidade na porcaria dessa cidade!**  
_Kovac:_ **É mesmo... eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso...**  
_Carter:_ **Mas pense... é até estranho. Todo ano alguém conhecido sofre um tragédia...**   
_Kovac:_ **É mesmo...**  
_Carter:_ **O que será?**

**CENA 18 - 03:11 a.m. - ESTACIONAMENTO**   
Os dois finalmente chega no estacionamento onde estava o carro de Luka.  
_Carter:_ **Ah... ainda bem. Eu não aguentava mais...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá vendo que você tá meio gordo?**  
_Carter:_ **Fora de forma, por favor.**   
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo...**

Os dois entram no carro, e se senta. Kovac liga o motor.  
_Carter:_ **Pra casa?**  
_Kovac:_ **Com certeza! Não tenho mais animo pra essa sua saída.**  
_Carter:_ **Pois é... nossa prisão estragou tudo...**

**CENA 19 - 03:30 a.m. - NO CARRO**  
Mais calados, e sonolentos, eles nem mais conversam. Luka, no volante, para o carro num cruzamento. O sinal está vermelho, as ruas estão vazia, mas mesmo assim ele para. Ele olha pro relógio mais uma vez, e é surpreendido pelo carro que para ao seu lado. É uma Lamborghine amarela, e dentro dois adolescentes.  
Os motoristas se encaram:  
_adolescente:_ **Bela máquina! É rápida o bastante?**  
_Carter:_ **Nem pensar.**   
_Kovac:_ **"Nem pensar" no que?**  
_adolescente:_ **No verde?**  
_Carter:_ **Não!**  
_Kovac:_ **Quando quiser!**  
_Carter:_ **Luka, não!**   
_Kovac:_ **Qualé, Carter... as ruas estão vazias... viva um pouco!**  
_adolescente:_ **E aí? Vamos cantar pneu?**  
_Kovac:_ **No verde!**  
_Carter:_ **Droga...**

Os motores dos carros começam a cantar alto. Carter, aflito, põe o cinto de segurança. Os adolescentes do carro ao lado festejam. Kovac não tira o olho do semáforo. Luz verde! Os dois carros cantam pneu, e aceleram, voando baixo nas ruas de Chicago. Os dois ficam emparelhados, e nenhum toma a liderança:

_Carter:_ **Pára essa porcaria!**

Kovac não arreda o pé. Não há muita nescessidade de atenção... as ruas estão vazias, e eles estão a 250 km/h. O carro de Kovac começa a botar vantagem, e ele abre um leve sorrido olhando no retrovisor. Mas ao chegar perto de um cruzamento, no sinal verde, percebe o som da sirene de uma ambulância, que ira cruzar à sua direita:

_Carter:_ **Kovac, ambulância!**

Em cima da faixa, Kovac freia o carro. Os dois adolescentes chegam com o carro buzinando, a mais de 280km/h! E atravessam o cruzamento. Eles não perceberam a ambulância... Kovac vira o rosto pra não ver a batida, e John fecha os olhos... mas eles não batem. Passam por um triz. Só que o susto faz o motorista da ambulância perder o controle, e invadir a pista contrária. Ela bate forte na lateral de um Sedan que estava na outra mão. Na batida, o Sedan tem a lateral, do lado do motorista, afundada. A ambulância se arrasta até em cima da calçada, e só para quando prensa o Sedan num muro. A Lamburghine se picou. No local do acidente, apenas os ocupantes da ambulância, do Seda, Carter e Kovac. As ruas estão vazias. Os dois médicos, preocupados, saem correndo do carro, pra atender os feridos no acidente.

...   
**_HANGIN OUT, 4ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 20 - 03:33 a.m - LOCAL DA BATIDA** _-música de tenão o tempo todo-_  
Nas ruas vazias de Chicago, Carter e Kovac correm desesperados pro local da batida. A ambulancia prensou um Sedan contra um muro. Correndo, os médicos chegam no motorista da ambulância, que está com o rosto ensanguentado:  
_Carter:_ **Você está bem?**   
_Mike:_ **... não...**  
Os dois tentam ver o carro esmagado. Não tem acesso, pois a ambulancia e o muro impedem a abertura das portas. Mas pelo parabrisa, percebe-se que um mulher na casa dos 30 anos está dentro do veicúlo, e inconsciente:  
_Kovac:_ **Precisamos arrastar a ambulância! Carter, veja o paramédico na traseira... eu vou ligar pra emergencia...**

Carter corre pra traseira da ambulância, e antes que ele abra a porta, um paramédico, confuso, sai de lá de dentro. Na maca, uma mulher grávida em trabalho de parto:  
_Hank:_ **O que aconteceu...?**  
_Carter:_ **Vocês bateram num carro... você está bem?**   
_Hank:_ **Estou... e o Mike?**  
_Carter:_ **Está bem... ela tá em trabalho de parto?**  
_Hank:_ **Sim...**

_Kovac:_ **Estamos na 3ª com a 5ª! Venham rápido... temos uma ferida grave, um motorista da ambulância em observação...** (e Luka vai pra traseira da ambulância) **E... droga... e uma mulher em trabalho de parto. Venham rápido!** (desliga o telefone) **Como ela está?**  
_Carter:_ **Contrações a cada 5min...**  
_Kovac:_ **Dá tempo... vamos puxar a ambulância!**  
Carter, Kovac e o paramédico (Hank) tentam empurrar a ambulância de perto do carro esmagado.   
_Kovac:_ **O freio de mão tá solto?**   
_Mike:_ **Está...**

Com um pouco mais de força, eles empurram a ambulância uns poucos centimetros. Agora têm acesso à motorista do Sedan:   
_Kovac:_ **Senhora, senhora, qual o seu nome?**  
_Vivian:_ **Vivian...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você sabe que dia é hoje?**  
_Vivian:_ **quinta...**  
_Kovac:_ **Aonde você está com dor? Carter, vá ver a mulher grávida!**  
_Vivia:_ **Meu braço... e meu peito...**  
_Kovac:_ **Está doendo em mais algum lugar?**  
_Vivian:_ (e ela desmaia)  
_Kovac:_ **Merda!**  
Kovac abre o que restou da porta do Sedan, e chuta o que sobrou:  
_Kovac:_ **Me ajude aqui! CARTER! Traga uma maca!**  
Carter chega com uma maca, e um colar cervical:   
_Carter:_ **As contrações estão menos espassadas... e ela tá com 10cm de dilatação...**   
_Kovac:_ **Calma, uma coisa de cada vez. Vamos imobiliza-la primeiro... estava reclamando de uma dor no peito, e demaiou. Pode ter quebrado o braço esquerdo!**

John entrega ao croata um par de luvas. Depois, Os três, Kovac, Carter mais Hank, imobilizam a senhora Vivian, que é colocada no chão, ao lado da ambulância. Carter coloca o colar imobilizador, enquanto Kovac e Hank a amarram:  
_Hank:_ **Mike! Você está bem?**  
_Mike:_ **... mais ou menos cara... como está a Maria?**  
_Hank:_ **Com 10cm... o socorro já está a caminho.**  
_Carter:_ **Não se preocupe... daqui a pouco vamos cuidar dele.**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, ela não tá respirando! Traga o tubo traqueal 7.5, versed e pavulon!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não sei onde fica...**  
_Hank:_ **Deixa que eu pego!**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, é melhor trazer o aparelho desfribilador... ela tá tendo uma parada!**  
_Carter:_ **Ok!**

Carter se levanta correndo, e vai ajudar Hank a pegar os medicamentos. Dentro da ambulância, com Maria em trabalho de parto, Hank dá pra John o que foi pedido por Kovac:  
_Carter:_ **Pega também o desfribilador!**  
_Hank:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Maria:_ **Doutor... tá doendo...**   
_Carter:_ **Calma... calma...** (Hank desce da ambulância com o desfribilador) **Ei, leve isso pro Kovac. Eu vou ficar com ela.**  
_Hank:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Carter:_ **Aonde tem epidural?**  
_Hank:_ **Na gaveta de baixo.**   
_Carter:_ **E a ficha dela?**  
_Hank:_ **Embaixo da maca dela...**

O croata está fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em Vivian, e ela começa a vomitar. Luka cospe o vomito fora, e pede ajuda à Hank pra vira-la:  
_Kovac:_ **Cade o Carter?**  
_Hank:_ **Com a Maria... a mulher grávida.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo... vou precisar colocar uma intravenosa.**  
_Hank:_ **Aqui...**   
_Kovac:_ **Começe o CPR!**  
Hank limpa a boca da mulher, e começa a fazer a massagem cardíaca. Luka prepara a veia, e coloca o medicamento pra entubação. Ele se deita de bruços no chão, e entuba a mulher. Depois coloca os fios do aparelho de choque na mulher.  
_Hank:_ (ainda no CPR, e checando o aparelho) **Pulso em 45, pressão 6/3, Oximetria em 91.**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo, pare a massagem, e coloque o balão. Carregue em 100!**  
_Hank:_ **Pronto.** (com uma mão, aperta o balão de oxigênio. Usando a outra, controla o desfribliador)  
_Kovac:_ **Afaste!**  
_Hank:_ **Nada...**  
_Kovac:_ **200... afaste!**  
_Hank:_ **Ainda em v-fib.**  
_Kovac:_ **Coloque uma ampola de epinefrina, 150 de atropina na IV.**

Carter está com a mulher na ambulância, mas ela ainda está gritando de dor:  
_Maria:_ **Doutor! Faça parar...**  
_Carter:_ **Sinto muito... se eu te der mais, sua pressão vai cair... qual o tempo entre as contrações?**   
_Maria:_ **Zeeeeeeeeeeeero!**  
_Carter:_ **Okay... não empurre... ainda.**  
John abre as perna de Maria, e não gosta do que vê:  
_Carter:_ **Droga... tá coroando... KOVAC!**  
_Kovac:_ **NÃO POSSO!**   
_Carter:_ **Calma... vamos com calma... quando eu pedir pra você empurrar, eu quero que empurre!**  
_Maria:_ **Tá certo... aaaaaahhhhhh...**  
_Carter:_ **Ainda não! Deixe-me... Certo... eu quero que você faça força agora. Certo?** (ela confirma com a cabeça) **Vamos lá... AGORA! 10, 9, 8, 7...**

_Kovac:_ **360!**  
_Hank:_ **Temos ritmo! Pulso subiu pra 88, pressão em 8/5, oximtrtia em 95 e subindo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Fique aqui apertando o balão. 3 segundos! Ótimo... vou ver o seu parceiro... qual o nome dele?**  
_Hank:_ **Mike.**  
Luka se levanta, e vai checar o motorista da ambulância:  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, Mike, você está bem?** (mas ele não responde) **Mike! Mike? Ei, Hank, ele desmaiou...**  
_Hank:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Fique aí, apertando a bolsa de ar...**  
Luka abre a porta da ambulância e percebem que a situação do paramédico Mike é mais grave do que se pensava.  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos remove-lo com cuidado... CARTER! OUTRA MACA!**  
_Carter:_ **AGORA NÂO DÁ!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu já volto... fique com ele!** (Kovac vai até Carter)

Dentro da ambulância, Carter coninua fazendo o parto... está dificil do bebê sair:  
_Kovac:_ **O que está acontecendo?**   
_Carter:_ **Não deu tempo... já tava coroando. Como está a mulher do Sedan?**  
_Kovac:_ **Estável... O problema é o paramédico que tava dirigindo... ele desmaiou. Tá tudo OK por aqui?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... mas pode ir!**  
_Kovac:_ **Okay... depois eu volto!**  
_Carter:_ **Maria... seu bebê é muito grande... vou ter que posiciona-lo melhor...**  
_Maria:_ **... como...?**  
_Carter:_ **O ombro dele não está passando pela sua bacia... vou ter que empurra-lo pra dentro mais uma vez... e recoloca-lo numa posição melhor...**  
_Maria:_ **Não...** (chorando e cansada) **termine logo...**  
_Carter:_ **Sinto muito... é só dessa vez... pronta?**  
_Maria:_ **... não...**  
_Carter:_ **Maria... pronta?**  
_Maria:_ **... sim...**

Carter recoloca o bebê dentro da mãe. Ela grita de dor. John tenta fazer com que o procedimento seja o mais rápido possivel. Ele gira o bebê mais uma vez, e a mulher continua a gritar chorando:  
_Maria:_ **E-eu vou empurraaaaaaar...**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... agora pode!**  
Ela grita de força, sobre a orientação de Carter:  
_Carter:_ **Pode parar! A cabeça saiu! Agora só mais um que ele vai sair...**  
_Maria:_ **E-e-eu... eu não consigo...** (chorando muito)  
_Carter:_ **Vamos. Você chegou até aqui... só mais um empurrão. Agora!**  
Ela grita mais uma vez... mas fica alegre e sorridente ao ouvir o choro do bebê.  
_Carter:_ **Muito bem senhora Maria... é um menino.**

A mulher chora de alegria. O bebê tem um pulmão forte... grita sem parar  
_Carter:_ **Agora... deixe-me apenas limpa-lo... e cordar o cordão, que daqui e pouco eu te dou ele...**  
_Maria:_ **Ele esta bem?**  
_Carter:_ **10 dedos nas mãos, 10 nos pés...**  
Os dois sorriem.

No atendimento do paramédico Mike, a calma não é mesma. Kovac e Hank tentam desesperadamente reanima-lo. Mike já está entubado, mas está inconsciente. Hank não pode chegar muito perto, pois está fazendo a respiração mecanica em Vivian. Kovac não tem como prosseguir, sem alguém apertando o balão:   
_Kovac:_ **CARTER!**  
_Carter:_ **TÔ INDO! ... nasceu...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ótimo... fique aqui com o balão.**  
Carter se ajoelha, e Kovac vai pra caixa de medicamentos.

Nesse momento, já é possivel ouvir as sirenes dos carros de resgate. Três ambulâncias chegam, e estacionam no local do acidente. Os paramédicos já podem assumir o tratamento dos pacientes:  
_paramédico:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ambulância versus Sedan. A ambulância atingiu o carro pela lateral. A motorista do Sedan está estável... tinha uma mulher na ambulância que deu a luz agora a pouco... e o paramédico que estava dirigindo teve uma recaída agora há pou...**

... e a câmera se afasta do local do acidente...

**CENA 21 - 03:45 a.m - ER**  
De madrugada no County, as coisas estão bem calmas. Os plantonistas são Abby, Pratt, Deb e Weaver, que está de plantão. Apenas Thomas está de plantão. Susan largou ás 8:00 p.m., e Samantha, sentada numa maca, está olhando pro vazio da parede. Na recepção, Thomas, Abby, Deb e Pratt conversam descontraidamente:  
_Abby:_ **Não sei pra quê tanto médico de noite, num momento tão fraco do ano como esse. Olhem pro quadro... 3 pacientes. E todos dormindo!**  
_Deb:_ **É o plantão da Weaver... você acha que ela vai ficar só com um? Na-na-não... ela vai aproveitar a madrugada nas nossas costas pra poder dormir...**  
_Thomas:_ **Você não é muito fã dela não, né?**  
_Deb:_ **Ah, meu filho... é que você é novo aqui... ela tem seus momentos, mas eu não sou fã dela não.**   
_Thomas:_ **Ok...**

Pratt abraça Chen por trás, e beija seu pescoço. Fazendo cara feia, ela pede pra ele parar. Simons e Lockhart estranham, e ficam sem graça, assim como Pratt.  
_Thomas:_ **Vou tirar a água do joelho... se acontecer alguma coisa...**  
_Abby:_ **Não se preocupe... esse turno tá morto, e não ressucita mais!**  
_Pratt:_ **Preciso ver o resultado de uma gasometria...**  
Abby e Deb ficam sozinhas na recepção... fora Jerry, que está no vigésimo sono:  
_Abby:_ **Então... o que foi isso?**  
_Deb:_ **O que?**   
_Abby:_ **Não gosta de beijo no pescoço?**   
_Deb:_ **Ah... nada...**  
_Abby:_ **Como nada?**  
_Deb:_ **É uma longa história...**   
_Abby:_ **Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.**

Mas o rádio das ambulâncias toca. Tomando um verdadeiro susto, Jerry cai da cadeira, e não se levanta mais. Sorrindo, Deb atende o rádio:  
_Deb:_ **PS do County, na escuta:**  
_Carter:_ **Deb? Aqui é o Carter!**   
_Deb:_ **John? Você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, sim... eu e o Kovac estmaos chegando com três ambulâncias! Temos um uma mulher, 34 anos, batida lateral. Braço contra porta. Tivemos que entubar. Pulso em 90, pressão em 10/6, oximetria em 99. Kovac está em outra ambulância com um paramédico em estado grave. Está em convulsão, e não pode ser entubado. Pulso em 130, pressão em 15/12 e oximetria em 88. Temos também uma grávida. Ela está estável, mas quero as enfermeira neonatais aí!**   
_Deb:_ **Certo... chegada?**  
_Carter:_ **6 minutos!**  
_Deb:_ **John, você está mesmo bem...?**  
_Carter:_ **Estou!**  
_Deb:_ **Droga... o que será que eles aprontaram... chame a Weaver.**

Abby vai até a sala de descanço, e abre a porta. Weaver estava dormindo na maca:  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Weaver...**   
_Kerry:_ **Sim, Abby...** (muito sonolenta)  
_Abby:_ **Trauma triplo chegando...**  
Weaver salta da cama.  
_Kerry:_ **Chegada?**  
_Abby:_ **5 minutos...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo, vamos preparar as salas de trauma...**

Weaver vai até a recepção, e fala com Deb:  
_Kerry:_ **Dr. Chen... quem está chegando?**  
_Deb:_ **Mulher inconsciente, mas estável. Paramédico em estado grive, e mulher e bebê recém-nascido sem riscos.**  
_Weaver:_ **Ótimo... eu fico com o paramédico na TRauma-I. Você com a mulher incosciente na II. Cadê o Pratt?**  
_Deb:_ **Foi checar um exame...**  
_Weaver:_ **Bipe pra ele agora... ele fica com o a mãe e o bebê. Chame as enfermeiras da obstetricia...**  
_Deb:_ **Já foi feito...**  
_Weaver:_ **Certo, Abby, organize as enfermeiras. Temos pouco atendentes pro trauma...**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... o dr. Carter e o dr. Kovac estão acompanhando as ambulâncias...**  
_Weaver:_ **Como é?**

**CENA 22 - 03:52 a.m - ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**   
Esperando do lado de fora, Weaver, Pratt, e Deb estão quietos... e ficam aliviados com o som das ambulâncias. Estavam desconfortaveis em ficarem juntos. As ambulâncias chegam. Mas na frente delas, chaga Kovac no seu Vyper. Weaver troca com ele um olhar de desconfiança...

**CENA 23 - 04:38 a.m - LOUNGE**  
Kovac e Carter, com cara de sono, esperam sentados no sofá da saleta, alguma informação sobre os acidentados nas salas de Trauma:  
_Kovac:_ **Ela não podia ter proibido a gente de dar tratamento.**  
_Carter:_ **Nós estamos bebados!**  
Luka não gostou do tom de Carter. John se levanta, e começa a andar de um lado pro outro da sala:  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não forcei você a be...**  
_Carter:_ **Nós não precisavamos entrar no racha!**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu sei... Isso foi besteira... mas não foi nossa culpa.**  
_Carter:_ **Como não? Se não estivessimos rachando, a ambulância não ia bater!**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter! Vai dar tudo certo.**  
_Carter:_ **Você não sabe!**   
Samantha abre a porta da saleta, e só poe a cabeça pra dentro. Ela só fala olhando pra Carter, evitando assim o Kovac:  
_Sam:_ **Estão todos fora de perigo. A dra. Weaver falou que o primeiro que saisse dessa sala vai ser demitido!** (e sai)  
_Kovac:_ **Sam...**  
_Carter:_ **Não deu tempo...**

Luka e John finalmente sorriem. Carter sentasse no sofá a espera de Kerry. Ele olha pro relógio:   
_Carter:_ **Eu não acredito que eu vou entrar em 2 horas...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sair deve ter sido uma péssima idéia...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu acho que pior foi ter concordado em fazer o exame de urina... **  
_Kovac:_ **Eu acho que nem precisava... bastava sentir nosso cheiro, que se perce...** (e Weaver entra na sala)  
_Kerry:_ **No que diabos vocês estavam pensando?**  
_Carter:_ **Sobre o que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Que tal ficar bebendo até essa hora, com um turno no dia seguinte?**  
_Carter:_ **Não é a primeira vez...**  
_Kerry:_ **Acredito que racha também, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nós não batemos o carro.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu soube que hojes vocês foram fichados, após uma briga de bar. Sairam bebados de lá, e depois de causarem um acidente, foram socorrer, bebados, os acidentados?**  
_Carter:_ **Falando assim, parece uma coisa horrivel**  
Weaver sorri.  
_Kerry:_ **Os dois estão suspensos.**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você não pode fazer isso...**   
_Kerry:_ **Eu posso, e eu vou.**  
_Kovac:_ **Por quanto tempo?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não sei. Vocês devem repensar muita coisa... Eu quero vocês fora daqui agora!** (e sai da saleta)  
_Carter:_ **Você reparou que ela é a segunda pessoa que nos sugere uma reflexão? **  
_Kovac:_ **Você percebeu que ela não aliviou nem pra você?** (irônico)  
_Carter:_ **Merda, Kovac... fomos suspensos!**  
_Kovac:_ **... não é o fim do mundo...** (sorrindo)  
John olha pro croata com raiva.  
_Kovac:_ **Olha, Carter... o que você vai fazer essa tarde? A gente podia sair pra beber...**  
Carter sorri pra não chorar. Se levanta, dá dois tapinhas nas costas de Luka, e sai da saleta.

**CENA 24 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY**  
Saindo da saleta, no PS quase vazio, sobre a atenção do staff, Carter evita falar com eles. E sai pela porta da triagem. Abby vai atrás dele. Os dois conversam lá fora:  
_Abby:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Carter:_ **... Indo pra casa... eu fui suspenso.**  
_Abby:_ **Não é isso... com sua vida. Você nunca fez isso antes.**   
_Carter:_ **Você não me conhece...**  
_Abby:_ **Conheço muito bem, Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Abby, por favor... agora não...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu achei que nós pudessemos conversar.**  
_Carter:_ **E por que isso agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Não sei... como eu já falei, a gente se conhece. Um pode ajudar o outro.**  
_Carter:_ **... quer saber?** (furioso) **Não conhece não!**   
_Abby:_ **Como não? Você acha que eu não sei exatamente o que se passa na sua cabeça?**  
_Carter:_ **Se você soubesse, as decisões de sua vida seriam diferentes!**  
_Abby:_ **Não Carter! Eu tomo minhas decisões extamente porque eu sei o que se passa na sua cabeça!**   
_Carter:_ **Não... você está errada...**   
_Abby:_ **Ah... claro! "Tipico de Carter"! Eu estou certo, e você errado! Pois bem, vou dizer uma coisa que eu ainda não tive coragem pra falar na sua cara: eu odiei o que você fez comigo!**   
_Carter:_ **Eu não fiz nada de errado com você! Foi você quem dificultou as coisas!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu dificultei? Eu voltei pro AA por você! Eu parei de fumar por você!**  
_Carter:_ **Você não precisava fazer só pra me ter! Você tinha que se convencer que precisava disso!**  
_Abby:_ **Chega, Carter! Tudo o que eu fazia, você vinha com essa lenga lenga! Eu fiz por mim... mas claro que por você também! Que merda! Por acaso fui eu, quem foi pro Congo? Fui eu quem emprenhei uma mulherzinha lá?**  
_Carter:_ **Olhe o respeito!**  
John fica bravo de verdade. Abby reconhece que talvez tenha pego pesado...  
_Abby:_ **... eu... eu sinto muito o que aconteceu depois... mas eu não tenho culpa! Você já tinha acabado comigo! E carta!**

Abby dá as costas pra ele, e começa a ir pro County, mas volta pra falar mais umas coisa:  
_Abby:_ **Mas você quer saber? Eu não ligo mais! Eu estou ótima! Eu não penso em você! Eu não amo você... eu odeio você!**   
Depois dessa, Carter não tem mais animo pra falar. Ele vai pro seu Jeep, e vai embora.  
Abby volta quieta pro County, mas furiosa com a conversa que acabou de ter.

**CENA 25 - TRAUMA-II**  
Acompanhando o monitoramento do paramédico acidentado, Sam faz as anotações dos medicamentos usados, quando é surpreendida por Kovac, que entra na sala:   
_Kovac:_ **Como ele está?**  
_Sam:_ **Vai viver...**  
_Kovac:_ **Bom... Sam, eu...**  
_Sam:_ **Taggart!**  
_Kovac:_ **Como?**  
_Sam:_ **Não me chame de Sam... é Taggart.**  
_Kovac:_ **Okay... quando isso vai acabar?**  
_Sam:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Essa de você não querer me ouvir.**  
_Sam:_ **"Essa" coisa não é de momento. Eu quero que você pare de encher o meu saco, e caia fora, porque você está me atrapalhando!**  
Kovac balança a cabeça confirmando, e de fininho, sai da sala. Sam, faz uma cara chorosa, e evita as lágrimas.

...   
**_HANGIN OUT, PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 26 - CASA DE CARTER**  
John chega morto de cansaço. Abre a janela da sala, e ao ver o sol nascendo, não acredita no fato. Só quando olha o relógio... vai até a cozinha, e pega uma aspirina. Depois a toma com um gole d'agua. Arrastando os pés, vai até o telefone da sala. Telefona pra casa do Luka.

Na casa do croata, ninguém atende.

Ele então resolve ligar pro celular dele.

_Kovac:_ **Alô?**   
_Carter:_ **Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Aonde você está?**  
_Kovac:_ **Por aí...**   
_Carter:_ **Ainda saindo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Pois é... tá em casa?**  
_Carter:_ **Isso... olha, Luka... eu queria me desculpar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não precisa.**  
_Carter:_ **Não, sério. Gostei muito de ter saído ontem.**  
_Kovac:_ **É... foi mesmo legal...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu só tirava aqueles socos que eu levei...**  
_Kovac:_ **Pois é...**   
_Carter:_ **Tirava também a prisão, a batida, a suspensão...**  
_Kovac:_ **Aí ia ser só um dia normal.**  
_Carter:_ **Tudo bem. Olha... eu tava nervoso... então, foi mal.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não tem problema. Só que eu não vou sair de novo por um tempo.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu que o diga. Quando vai pra casa dormir?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu preciso resolver uma coisa antes.**   
_Carter:_ **Tá certo... bom dia pra você, Luka.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu vou tentar... bom dia pra você também.**

Eles desligam o telefone. Finalmente é mostrado onde Luka está: dentro do carro, na frente do prédio de Sam, esperando por ela.

Voltando à casa de Carter, John ainda está com o telefone em mãos, procurando criar forças pra ligar pra algum lugar. Ele então finalmente decide discar.

É mostrada a casa de Abby, e seu telefone tocando. Após três toques, a secretária atende:  
_secretária eletrônica:_ **"OI, aqui é a Abby. Deixe seu recado após o bipe."**   
_Carter, pelo telefone:_ **... Abby, é o Carter... eu estava pensando... você tem razão. Eu errei em algumas coisa com você. E acredite em mim... foi uma verdadeira besteira. Eu estou evitando pensar que é tarde demais pra nós dois. Ultimamente, você tem sido meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar... e o último antes de dormir. Nós... nós precisamos conversar. Estes nossos problemas não são maiores do que o que sinto por você... e acredito que o que você sente por mim. Não tá sendo nada fácil suportar minha vida sem você. Abby, eu estou... disposto a mudar. Assim como você mudou por mim... coisa que eu não prestei atenção... me desculpe por isso. Do fundo do... ehr... me perdoe. Abby, por favor, assim que você ouvir este recado... ligue pra mim. Eu quero muito ouvir a sua voz. Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro esperando sua ligação. Eu... eu não vou a lugar nenhum... eu amo você.**

Carter desliga o telefone, e põe o aparelho na mesa, à sua frente. Se escora no sofá, olha pro telefone mais uma vez, e respira fundo.

**CENA 27 - ER**  
O movimento é fraquissimo. Weaver dorme na salinha. Assim com Jerry, que está com a boca aberta, e se babando todo, enquanto dorme na cadeira da recepção. Sam está sentada na cadeira de atendimento da triagem... mas não há pacientes. Lockhart está na recepção, apoiando o rosto com o braço esquerdo, que está escorado na mesa das fichas médicas. Aparentando um forte cansaço, Abby boceja bastante. E é abraçado por trás. É Simons com um copo de café na mão.  
_Abby:_ **Você não vai me dar café...**  
_Thomas:_ **Por que?**  
_Abby:_ **Porque meu turno já tá acabando, e quando chegar em casa, eu vou dormir a tarde inteira!**   
_Thomas:_ **Nada disso... você vai passar a tarde inteira comigo...**  
_Abby:_ **Seu metido... Agora me dê lincença, que eu preciso atualizar a minha ronda.**

Thomas pôe o copo na mesa, e coloca uma ficha médica no lugar. Abby volta, pega o copo, e o bebe, sorrindo pra seu med-student, que retribui com um leve sorrigo.

_Sam:_ **Você é legal**  
_Thomas:_ **Ãhn... obrigado...?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem diferente da sua irmã.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ah! Isso... Olha... eu não tenho culpa nenhuma, viu?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu sei... afinal, você não manda nela, não é?**   
_Thomas:_ **Não... eu acho que é mais o contrário... mas não confirme isso com ela.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não tenho razões pra falar com ela.** (mais séria)  
Simons contorna a recepção, e vai até a Triagem pra chegar mais perto de Taggart e ter uma conversa reservada. Ele puxa uma cadeira, e os dois conversam.  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... vai ser esquisito, mas... a quanto tempo vocês estavam juntos?**  
_Sam:_ **Alguns meses...**  
_Thomas:_ **Era sério?**  
_Sam:_ **Olha... eu não quero falar.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... eu entendo completamente o risco que eu estou correndo aqui. Logo no meu primeiro dia aqui, você provavelmente me deixou infértil.** (Sam sorri) **Eu sei que a situação é chata, mas... você ainda quer voltar pro tal do Kovac?**  
_Sam:_ **Vai tirar sua irmã da parada?**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem, não posso jogar ela em cima de um carro...** (os dois sorriem) **Mas eu não quero que ela fique com alguém... sabe... comprometido.**  
_Sam:_ **Nós não temos volta.**  
_Thomas:_ **Então eu não preciso "tirar minha irmã da parada"...**  
_Sam:_ **Você é legal mesmo... cada vez me dá mais pena.**  
_Thomas:_ **O que?**  
_Sam:_ **Se eu acabar com a Mika, você vai ficar triste.**  
Thomas abre bem os olhos, e fica surpreso com a declaração.  
_Sam:_ (sorrindo) **Não leve ao pé da letra.**  
_Thomas:_ (sorrindo) **Tá certo...**  
_Sam:_ **Agora caia fora daqui. Eu não quero ninguém sentindo pena de mim.**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá ok... bom conversar com você, Samantha.** (e se levanta)  
_Sam:_ **Pode me chamar de Sam.**  
Ele confirma rindo com a cabeça.

**CENA 28 - EXAM-2**  
Abby entra na Exam-2. Lá dentro, Deb repõe o medicamento do um paciente, que está dormindo. Abby chega sorrindo, e conversa com ela:  
_Abby:_ **Aonde está o Pratt?**  
_Deb:_ **Lá em cima...**  
_Abby:_ **O PS tá vazio... vocês não deveriam ficar juntos? Aproveitar o clima de lua-de-mel?**  
_Deb:_ **Só depois do casamento...** (resmugando)  
_Abby:_ **O que houve?**  
_Deb:_ **Abby... você gosta desse seu aluno?**  
_Abby:_ **Ãhn? Ehr... sim... gosto.**   
_Deb:_ **Se ele pedisse você em casamento, na frente de todas as pessoas que você conhece, você teria coragem não?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não disse que quero me casar com ele...**  
_Deb:_ **Eu sei... bMas você teria cara pra dizer não?**  
_Abby:_ **... ah...**   
_Deb:_   
_Abby:_ **Então foi pega de surpresa?**  
_Deb:_ **Isso... eu não... eu não sei se... eu não quero casar com o Pratt.**  
_Abby:_ **Você tem certeza disso?**  
_Deb:_ **Não.** (sorrindo) **Eu tô é muito confusa.**  
_Abby:_ **Deb, me escuta: eu vi o Pratt chegando no PS. Eu garanto que nunca o vi tanto tempo sem uma mulher, quanto agora.**  
_Deb:_ **Como é?** (sorrindo)  
_Abby:_ **O cara mais tarado do PS não deu cantada em ninguém, faz quase 1 um mês e meio.**  
_Deb:_ **Desde o acidente... será que o machucado na cabeça foi mais grave do que pensavamos?**   
As duas riem bastante. E o paciente acorda confuso.  
_paciente:_ **O que está acontecendo?**  
_Deb:_ **Nada!** (rindo) **Pode voltar a dormir...**

O paciente pega no sono num instante. Abby e Deb voltam a conversar:  
_Abby:_ **Aonde nós estavamos?** (sorrindo)  
_Deb:_ **Falando da cabeça do Pratt...**  
_Abby:_ **É... olha, Deb. Eu não sou a melhor conselheira em relacionamentos... então não posso dar opinião. Só posso perguntar uma coisa. Você ama o Pratt? Quer mesmo se casar com ele? Você se vê passando a vida inteira com ele?**  
_Deb:_ **Foram três perguntas.**   
_Abby:_ **Só se tem uma resposta pras três. Pense bem.**  
_Deb:_ **Obrigada, Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **No problema...**

**CENA 29 - TROCA DE TURNOS**  
Sam esta saindo pela Triagem, e antes de sair, troca um sorriso com Thomas. Lewis, que acabara de chegar, recebe o relatório do quadro de pacientes:  
_Abby:_ **Gato pingado na Exam-3, ninguém na sala de sutura, Curtains vazias, triagem sem movimento... que mais? Ah, claro, sem Trauma a vista.**  
_Susan:_ **Abby, este foi o relatório que eu mais gostei de receber.**   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... a Weaver tá dormindo, mas é melhor não acordar ela. Ontem o Kovac e o Carter aprontaram, e fizeram um racha bebados... acabaram causando um acidente.**   
_Susan:_ **Meu Deus! Eles estão bem?**  
_Abby:_ **Eles estão é suspensos.**  
_Susan:_ **O que? Dois atendentes suspensos? E como é que fica as coisas aqui?**  
_Abby:_ **É como você, Weaver e Deb. Boa sorte, e tchau.** (sai sorrindo)  
_Susan:_ **Eu queria que você parasse quando disse que não tinham traumas!**

_Abby:_ **Vamos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos.**   
Abby e Thomas saem do hospital, justo no momento que Mika está entrando.  
_Mika:_ **Oi Tom, oi Abby. Como foi a noitada?**   
_Abby:_ **Tranquila... tenha um bom turno.**  
_Mika:_ **Vou ter. Hoje o grandão é responsável por mim.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu acho que não...**  
_Mika:_ **Como é que é?**  
_Thomas:_ **"Seu grandão" e o Carter aprontaram ontem, e estão suspesos por tempo indeterminado.**  
_Mika:_ **Como é? Quem vai ser meu atendente então?**  
_Abby:_ **Ou a a Chen, ou a Lewis, ou a Weaver.**  
_Mika:_ **Sem homem?**   
_Thomas:_ **Mikaela!**  
Abby sorri, e Mika contorna a situação  
_Mika:_ **Calma, Tom... eu só tô brincando.** (e entra no no County)  
_Thomas:_ **Tchau Mika.**  
De costas pra eles, Mika revira os olhos. 

**CENA 30 - CASA DE ABBY**  
Abby entra em casa, cansada, com os braços de Thomas em sua cintura. Se arrastando de cansaço, os dois entram, e ele está beijando a cabeça dela.  
_Abby:_ **Eu tô com tanta dor de cabeeeça...**  
_Thomas:_ **Ah, não...** (sorrindo) **Vem com essa pra cima de mim agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... é sério... Pega uma aspirina pra mim?**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá... na cozinha?**  
_Abby:_ **Isso.**

Ele vai pegar o remédio, e Abby joga a bolsa no sofá. Ela fica olhando pra Thomas na cozinha, que sorri pra ela. Vai checar a secretária eletrônica:   
_secretária eletrônica:_ **"Você tem: 1 mensagem"**  
Thomas levanta o remédio, e aponta pra ela fazendo movimento de "é esse?"   
_recado de Carter:_ **"... Abby, é o Carter... eu estava pensando... você..."** (e ela interrompe a mensagem)  
_Abby:_ **É esse sim!** Depois ela aperta um botão na secretária:  
_secretária eletrônica:_ **Você deletou suas mensagens.**  
Ela olha com tristeza pra secretária eletrônica.

Thomas chega com um copo d'aqua, e o remédio. Ela sorri pra ele. 

**CENA 31 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Ainda sentando no sofá, Carter, cansado, está de olho no telefone. Depois olha as horas, e fica decepicionado.

**CENA 32 - FRENTE AO PRÉDIO DE SAM**  
Sam está à um quarteirão de seu prédio, quando percebe, que na rua oposta à sua casa, vê Kovac, que a está esperando. Luka está sonolento, e ainda não viu Sam. Ele está evitando cair no sono. Taggart não gostou de vê-lo lá. Ela apressa o passo, com cara de raiva.

Então Kovac a vê. Ele abre a porta do carro, e vai até ele sem tentar chamar muita atenção.

Sam, atravessando a rua, o vê, e apressa o passo. Nem presta atenção no movimento da pista.

_Kovac:_ **SAM!**

Um táxi tenta freiar, mas não consegue. Atropela Samantha. Ela é jogada longe e cai no chão desacordada. Kovac corre em sua direção.

_produtores executivos  
jack orman  
michael crichton  
john wells_


	5. S11E05 The Awser Is No

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Carter e Luka são suspensos por aparecerem embreagados, Elizabeth está furiosa com Abby e Sam foi atropelada e está em coma.**

...   
**_THE AWSER IS NO, PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - FILA DO SUPERMERCADO**  
Com cara de cansada, Jing-Mey está na fila do caixa, ao lado de um sorridente Pratt, que tenta anima-la, mas Deb não está de bom-humor:  
_Pratt:_ **Só oito rolos de papel higienico? Você não me conhece?** (rindo)  
_Deb:_ **Gregg! Pelo amor de Deus...**  
_Pratt:_ **Ânimo, Jing-Mey!**  
_Deb:_ **Não enche, Pratt...**   
_Pratt:_ **Opa... o que é isso, garota?**  
_Deb:_ **Eu estou com dor de cabeça...**  
_Pratt:_ **Dor de cabeça?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim. Dor de cabeça!**   
_Pratt:_ **E vai demorar pra sarar...**  
_Deb:_ **Isso.**  
_Pratt:_ **Quer dizer que hoje nada de...**   
_Deb:_ **Eu não vou dignificar isso com uma resposta.**  
_Pratt:_ **É. Nada de sexo.**  
_Deb:_ (suspirando) **Quer falar baixo?**  
_Pratt:_ **Por que? Quer esconder das pessoas que nós fazemos sexo?** (sorrindo) 

As pessoas ao redor, começam a sorrir, assim como Gregg. Deb fica sem graça. O casal dá um passo, e começa a colocar as compras na esteira do caixa:

_Deb:_ **Pratt... pare.**  
_Pratt:_ **Tá certo... se você fica tão envergonhada...**  
Pratt beija Deb no pescoço, mas é empurrado. Ele fica sem graça, e sem entender a reação de Deb... que está nervosa.

**CENA 2 - ER**  
Num hospital vazio, Mika e Randi, sentadas em cima do balcão da recepção, estão se divertindo. Rindo, querem ver quem consegue jogar a bolinha de papel no cesto de lixo. O quadro de pacientes está vazio. Com uma cara triste, Kovac sai da Exam-1, só esperando o proximo atendente, pra ir embora. Ele dá um carão em sua med-student, por estar em cima da mesa:  
_Kovac:_ **Belo jeito de passar a manhã, não?**  
_Mika:_ **Mais heim?**

Mika se vira pra falar com o croata, mas perde o equilibrio, e cai da mesa, segurando a coitada da Randi... As duas caem, uma em cima da outra. É um baque feio. Os enfermeiros sorriem, e Randi xinga Mika. Kovac não demonstra reação, e vai pra Lounge. Neste momento, chega Thomas pela triagem, e vê Randi, com a bunda pra cima, por cima de outra mulher:  
_Thomas:_ **Que coisa linda...** (aí vê que a segunda mulher é sua irmã) **se uma delas não fosse você...**  
_Mika:_ **Cala a boca. E você, sai de riba!**  
_Randi:_ **Da próxima vez que cair, não me segure!**

Na sala dos médicos, Luka chega com a cara fechada. Lá, está Carter, se preparando pra enfrentar mais um turno. O croata se senta calado no sofá:  
_Carter:_ **... De saída?**  
_Kovac:_ **... sim...**  
_Carter:_ **Como você está?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **... é... Sinto muito, Luka...**   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Muito bem... o que vc deixou pra mim?**  
_Kovac:_ **... tá tudo no quadro... sem nada especifico.**  
_Carter:_ **Turno tranquilo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Na medida do possivel...**   
_Carter:_ **Vai pra casa?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não...**   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu saio às 19:00. Quando você entra?**  
_Kovac:_ **19:30.**  
_Carter:_ **Venha um pouco mais cedo... vamos comer alguma coisa.**  
_Kovac:_ **Está me convidando pra jantar?** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Bem... apesar da suspensão... você não teve muito tempo livre.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Então... a gente pode conversar agora.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não tô afim.**  
_Carter:_ **... Por que você começou hoje?**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que a suspenção era só por duas semanas.** (rindo)  
_Carter:_ **Mas você podia ficar mais um tempo sem trabalhar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Esperando o que?**  
_Carter:_ **Esperando o melhor... que é o que vai acontecer!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Muito bem, vou ver se ainda sei praticar medicina.**

Jonh sai da sala, e deixa Kovac sozinho. Segue pra recepção:

_Thomas:_ **Tá tudo ok com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Tá... é só a barriga... tá doendo um pouquinho...**  
_Thomas:_ **Cai de mal jeito, né?**  
_Mika:_ **Nada... essa ossuda me espetou!**  
_Randi:_ **Há! Olha quem fala... magricela...**  
Carter chega na recepção, evitando contato com Thomas. Então pega uma ficha, e vai direto procurar o que fazer.

**CENA 3 - ESTACIONAMENTO DO MERCADO**  
Indo para o carro, Jing-Mey ainda está nervosa. Pratt, levando o carrinho, tenta acompanhar Deb, que está dando passos rápidos:  
_Pratt:_ **Espera, Jing-Mey! Que saco... o que foi que eu fiz?**  
_Deb:_ **Agora não, Pratt!**  
_Pratt:_ **Então quando? Droga, é o tempo todo assim agora! O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim comigo?**  
_Deb:_ **Eu realmente não quero falar Pratt!**  
_Pratt:_ **É o que? Vocêêêê... não quer casar? É isso?**  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Vamos Deb! É isso?**  
_Deb:_ **Pratt, agora não.**  
_Pratt:_ **Meu Deus...** (sorrindo) **É isso? Você não quer casar?**   
_Deb:_ **Pare.**  
_Pratt:_ **Anda logo, desembucha! Você tá desistindo de se casar comigo?**   
Os dois chegam no carro, e Deb pega a chave automática do porta-malas:  
_Deb:_ **TALVEZ!**

Nesse momento, a mala se abre, e, acidentalmente, atinge Pratt no nariz, jogando-o no chão. Assustada, Deb corre em direção de Greeg, pra ver se ele está bem. No chão, com o nariz ensanguentado..:  
_Pratt:_ **Eu nem sei o que doeu mais...**

**CENA 4 - ER**  
Já arrumado, e passando pela recepção, Kovac segue caminho para os elevadores. Apesar de todos estarem encarando-o, ele não fala com niguém..   
_Mika:_ **Sacanagem o que aconteceu...**  
_Thomas:_   
_Mika:_ **Qualé? Eu sou legal! Eu não queria a minha rival atropelada...**  
_Thomas:_ **Dr. Carter... você acha que ela se recupera?**  
_Carter:_ **... não sei... Já fazem duas semanas...**  
_Susan:_ **Que velório é esse?** (chegando agora)  
_Mika:_ **Tamo falando da Sam...**  
_Susan:_ **... ótimo... agora eu sou a sacana que interrompe os momentos tristes...  
Todos riem contidamente**  
_Carter:_ **Muito bem, dr. Lewis... o que temos hoje?**  
_Susan:_ **Okay, "dr. Carter". Você acha que consegue encarar este PS mais uma vez?**  
_Carter:_ **Há! Até parece que duas semanas desfazem um homem!**   
_Susan:_ **Eu já vi um homem ser desfeito em 1 dia...**  
_Carter:_ **Como é essa história?**   
_Susan:_ **Nada, nada...** (sorrindo) **E aí? Não tá enferrujado?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... e esse lugar está vazio. Sem uma viva alma.**

Susan vira o rosto para o rádio das ambulâncias, e fica calada. John não entende nada, e começa a sorrir quando ela fica contando o tempo no relógio... e então, o rádio chama:   
_Malik:_ **ER!**  
_paramédico pelo rádio:_ **Aqui é a unidade 17. Nós, a 18 e a 21 estamos com uma familia. O pai perdeu o controle do carro, e eles cairam no Lago Michigan...**  
_Susan:_ **Hmm... 7 segundos! Deve ser um novo record de "urucubaca".** (sorrindo)  
_Carter:_ **Is-is-isso foi coincidencia!**  
_Susan:_ **Nada disso, Carter. É uma regra. Não elogio o movimento.**

**CENA 5 - UTI**  
Kovac sai do elevador no andar da UTI do County. Andando com passos curtos, já está conversando com o plantonista, que aperta a sua mão:   
_neurocirurgião:_ **Dr. Kovac...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela teve alguma melhora?**  
_neurocirurgião:_ **Você me perguntou isso há uma hora...**  
_Kovac:_   
_neurocirurgião:_ **Me desculpe. Mas tenho que ser sincero. Ela pode voltar a qualquer momento... assim como nunca acordar.**  
_Kovac:_ **... Eu sei disso... Eu perguntei se houve uma melhora**  
_neurocirurgião:_ **... não muita. Você já sabe que as lesões foram mínimas, e caso ela acorde, não haverão sequelas.**  
_Kovac:_ **Sei... com licença.**

Luka sai de perto do médico, e vai até o leito de Sam. Ela está em coma. Entubada, cheia de sondas, e com adesivos nos olhos, permanece imóvel. Kovac senta-se na cadeira que estava ao seu lado e encara Sam.

...   
**_THE AWSER IS NO, PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 6 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULANCIAS (e um pouco no PS)**  
Os médicos e enfermeiras estão se preparando para receber a familia que caiu no rio. Indo pra entrada das ambulâncias, Mika sente dores na barriga, e fica enconstada na bancada da recepção:  
_Thomas:_ **Tudo OK, Mika?**   
_Mika:_ **... Sim, sim... tudo OK... vão em frente. Eu acompanho vocês...**

Já lá fora, Carter, Susan, Thomas, e os enfermeiros recebem as ambulâncias:   
_paramédico 1:_ **Aqui! Sr Jones, 41 anos. Perdeu o controle do carro, e caiu da ponte com a familia. Estava sem cinto de segurança, e chocou o tórax contra o volante. Quebrou o braço esquerdo, e está com hiportemia...**  
_Carter:_ **Quanto tempo ficou em baixo d'agua?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Eles ficaram uns 20 minutos... este foi o que retiramos primeiro. Pulso em 60, pressão em 6/3, oximetria em 78.**   
_Carter:_ **78?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **É... boa sorte!**

_paramédico 2:_ **Marta Jones. Estava no passageiro, e está hipotérmica. Pulso em 50, pressão 5/3, não conseguimos entubar. Oximetria em 65...**  
_Susan:_ **Ficaram muito tempo em baixo d'agua?**   
_paramédico 2:_ **A familia inteira ficou quase meia-hora...**  
_Susan:_ **JOHN! PRECISAMOS DE MAIS MÉDICOS**  
_Carter:_ **EU TÕ INDO PRA TRAUMAROOM COM ESSE AQUI... DEIXE QUE EU RESOLVO!**

Dentro do PS, acompanhado de três enfermeiras, Carter corre com o sr. Jones pra sala de trauma:  
_Carter:_ **Randi! Bipe pra Deb e Pratt! E peça pra Kovac descer!**  
_Randi:_ **Mas o turno dele acabou agora...**  
_Carter:_ **... tá certo... Só chame Deb e Pratt!** (e vê Mika parada) **Ei, Simons, tudo ok?**  
_Mika:_ **... sim...**   
_Carter:_ **Ótimo... vá lá fora! Susan precisa de ajuda!** (e vai pra sala de trauma)

**CENA 7 - CARRO DE DEB**  
Dirigindo, Deb está com a mão direita limpando o naris de Pratt, que está com a cara virada pra cima, e segurando um lencinho ensanguentado:  
_Deb:_ **Fique olhando pra cima!**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu sei... e para de me tocar... tá doendo!**  
_Deb:_ **Já estamos chegando...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu nao quero ir pro County. É um hospital público!** (sorrindo)  
_Deb:_ **Pratt, sem gracinha agora...** (e ele vê o movimento no County) **Aí droga... tem umas quatro ambulâncias alí...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eita... dê meia volta! Se a gente parar, só vai sair quando começar o nosso turno!**  
Mas eles são bipados...  
_Deb:_ **Droga... tarde demais...**

**CENA 8 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULANCIAS**  
_Susan:_ **Tem algum estável aí?**   
_paramédico 2:_ **O garoto da unidade 21 está desmaiado, mas fora de risco...**  
_Susan:_ **Ótimo... Simons!**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim...**  
_Susan:_ **Leve-o até a Exam-2!**  
_Thomas:_ **Sozinho?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim... ouça os sinais, e espere um médico agora vá!**   
_Deb:_ **Precisam de ajuda?** (chegam agora)  
_Susan:_ **Nossa... que eficiencia!** (e ela vê que Deb está emburrada, e Pratt com o nariz sangrando) **O que aconteceu com vocês?**  
_Deb:_ **... Nós brigamos...**   
_Susan:_ **Nossa...** (rindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Hey! Isso foi a mala do carro!**  
_Susan:_ **Que seja Pratt... esou indo pra TraumaRoom com essa aqui! Atendam a outra...** (e entra no County)  
_Deb:_ **O que nós temos?**   
_paramédico 3:_ **Joshua Jones, 17, hipotermia, lacerações na testa, em v-fib... ficou submerso uns 17 minutos. Entubado no local...**  
_Pratt:_ **Nossa... porque tiraram esse moleque então?**

Thomas passa por Deb e Gregg, levando na maca um garoto de 8 anos.  
_Deb:_ **Gregg! Cuide desse nariz!**  
_Pratt:_ **Agora?**   
_Deb:_ **Agora!**

**CENA 9 - TRAUMAROOMS**   
_Carter:_ **Vamos lá, na contagem. 1, 2, 3! ... OK! CBC, Lytes Chem-7. Chapa do tórax e dos braços.**  
_Malik:_ **Temperatura em 25°C.**  
_Carter:_ **Certo... soro aquecido à 37°C.**  
_Malik:_ **Pulso caindo pra 40, pressão 4/0, oximetria em 70 com 100 de ventilação.**   
_Carter:_ **Uma ampola de epi, e 150 de atropine...** (ouvindo os pulmões) **Droga, tá cheio de fluidos...**

E o monitor indica a parada cárdiaca.

_Malik:_ **Assistole. Usamos a epi?**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não... o cerebro dele já era. Ficou muito tempo embaixo d'agua. Hora da morte... 08:27.**

Carter vai pra TraumaII, e lá encontra Susan tentando entubar a mulher do acidente, como o monitor indicando fibrilação:  
_Carter:_ **Precisa de ajuda?**  
_Susan:_ **Tá meio ruim aqui... ela está inchada. Me dêem um tubo 6.5.**   
_Carter:_ **Ainda não entubou? Qual a oximetria?**   
_Chunny:_ **61**  
_Carter:_ **Nossa... a quanto tempo está fibrilando?**  
_Chunny:_ **Desde que chegou.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu consigo John...**  
_Carter:_ **Então ande ráp...**  
_Susan:_ **Tô dentro. O balão. Quero mil doses de heparine. Preparem o cateter central.**  
_Carter:_ **Me dêem um kit... vou fazer do lado direito.**

Enquanto colocam os cateteres, John e Lewis conversam:

_Susan:_ **E o pai?**  
_Carter:_ **Não deu... muito tempo embaixo d'agua.**  
_Susan:_ **... essa nós salvamos. Tô dentro. Quanto está a temperatura dela?**   
_Chunny:_ **Subiu pra 29°C**  
_Susan:_ **Pupilas... sem dilatação. Parece que ainda não acabou.** (empolgada)

Uma enfermeira pega uma bolsa de soro, e vai pra TraumaIII. Lá, Deb está com o Joshua, estável:  
_Carter:_ **Tudo OK por aqui?**  
_Deb:_ **Vai levando... a temperatura está subindo, mas o abdomem está muito rigido.**  
_Carter:_ **Já fez a lavagem?**  
_Deb:_ **Estou esperando o resultado...**   
_Lydia:_ **Ow... 700cc no thorasseal!**  
_Deb:_ **Certo, chamem Corday! Carter, faz um favor pra mim?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim.**  
_Deb:_ **Procure o Pratt, e examina ele.**   
_Carter:_ **Tá... o que aconteceu?**  
_Deb:_ **Ele quebrou o nariz.**  
_Carter:_ (sorrindo)  
_Deb:_ **Não foi eu!** (sorrindo)

**CENA 10 - EXAM-ROOMS**   
Exam-1. Mika, ainda enjoada, examina o nariz de Pratt... que está irriado:  
_Pratt:_ **Ouch! Eu já sei que está quebrado! Por que você não para de mecher nele?**   
_Mika:_ **Por que é um exame de toque, "Doutor".**   
_Pratt:_ **Bem... não que eu esteja reclamando que você me toque...** (malicioso)**, mas este lugar está sensivel demais.**

Mika aperta o nariz e ele grita no momento que John:  
_Carter:_ **O que está acontecendo?**  
_Mika:_ **Não sei. O que está acontecendo, Dr. Pratt?** (sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Nada... cadê a Deb?**  
_Carter:_ **Não se preocupe. Ela não vai bater em você de novo.**  
_Pratt:_ **Há-há... E tire essa coisa daqui, eu exijo um atendente!**  
_Mika:_ **Dr. Carter, posso apertar o nariz dele de novo?**  
_Carter:_ **Não, porque agora estou sem filmadora. Pode sair, Simons, eu cuido dele.**  
_Mika:_ **Tá certo.**

Ela retira as luvas, e se levanta. John percebe o quanto ela parece doente:  
_Carter:_ **Nossa... você está bem?**  
_Mika:_ **Estou... é só um troço na barriga.**  
_Carter:_ **Tome Compazine, e depois tire 10 minutos.**  
_Mika:_ **10 minutos? Uau. Dá tempo de fritar um ovo, como-lo e digeri-lo.** (e sai da sala rindo)  
_Carter:_ **Bem... problemas com a Jing-Mey?**  
_Pratt:_ **O que? Vocês acham mesmo que foi ela quem fez isso comigo?**  
_Carter:_ **O que aconteceu?** (sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Foi a mala do carro...**   
_Carter:_ **Tá certo. Hmm... parece que quebrou.**   
_Pratt:_ **Há! Vocês são sempre tão eficientes assim?**  
_Carter:_ **Há há há... bem... nós tentamos. Certo, vamos tirar uma chapa disso, e depois botamos o curativo. Quer alguma coisa pra dor?**  
_Pratt:_ **Não, só dói quando eu respiro...** (irônico)  
_Carter:_ **Ótimo... então use sua boca.** (e se levanta)

Carter sai da Exam-1, e entra na porta ao lado, a Exam-2. Lá dentro, Thomas e Haleh cuidam do garoto de 8 anos:  
_Carter:_ **Muito bem, o que nós temos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Andrew, 8 anos. Sem traumas no corpo, e pulmões limpos. Pulso 75, pressão 10/7, oximetria 99. Abdomem limpo, e sem outros traumas que requeiram um cirurgião. As unhas estão azuis, mas o resto do corpo está corando. Temperatura em 34°C** (neste momento, Carter e Haleh se olham, rindo do med-student). **Coloquei soro aquecido com 1 de epinefrina, mas já vou suspender. Ouvidos sem massa encefálica, e não houve nessecidade do foley. Olhos alertas e reativos, mas parece um pouco confuso...**   
_Carter:_ **Qual o sobrenome de solteira da mãe dele?** (sorrindo)

O med-student procura na ficha, desesperado, mas não encontra. Haleh e Carter continuam sorrindo:  
_Carter:_ **Relaxe, Simons. está tudo ok, então?**  
_Thomas:_ **Tudo em ordem... mas o garoto parece mesmo estar confuso.**  
_Carter:_ **Foi o acidente. Volto em 5min quando ele estiver mais lúcido.**

**CENA 11 - TRAUMAROOMS**  
Corday entra na sala do paciente de Deb (Joshua)  
_Corday:_ **Deb...**  
_Deb:_ **Dra. Corday... Joshua, 17 anos, o carro da familia caiu no rio, e eles ficara, submersos meia-hora. Está estável agora, temperatura subindo pra 33°C. Pulso e pressão constantes. Mas está com hemorragia no andomem. Está rigido, e já está com 700cc no thorasseal.**  
_Corday:_ **Okay... vamos subir, só me deixe ver o paciente ao lado.** (e vai)   
_Deb:_ **Certo...**  
_Corday:_ **Dr. Lewis...**   
_Susan:_ **Oi Corday... antes de mais nada: quando foi que a Ella parou de chorar por causa dos dentes?**  
_Corday:_ **Há há há... muito tempo, Susan... Mas isto não é o pior. As cólicas ficam ma...**  
_Susan:_ **Chega, não quero saber.** (rindo)  
_Corday:_ **Ok... como está sua paciente?**  
_Susan:_ **Estável. Está recebendo fluidos por dois cateteres, mas a temperatura ainda está baixa. E estou esperando a oximetria subir. Ainda está eeem... 72.**  
_Corday:_ **Certo. Não é cirúrgico. Vou subir com o da Deb.** (e vai)  
_Susan:_ **Certo...**  
_Carter:_ **Melhoras?** (chegando agora)   
_Susan:_ **Sim.** (ela ve pela porta dupla, Jing-Mey saindo da sala de Trauma) **Mas... você pode me substituir um pouco?**  
_Carter:_ **Aonde vai?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu deixei o Simons com uma criança. Preciso checa-la.**   
_Carter:_ **Não precisa. Eu já fui lá. Está tudo ok.**  
_Susan:_ **Tá certo...** (Deb está se afastando) **Mas eu preciso ir mesmo.**   
_Carter:_ **Fazer o que?**  
_Susan:_ **Coisa de mulher.** (sorrindo, sai da sala)

Lá fora, Susan alcança Deb, que estava saindo da sala. As duas conversam andando:  
_Susan:_ **Hey, Deb... tudo OK com você?**   
_Deb:_ **Tudo... eu só preciso ir pra casa...**   
_Susan:_ **Quando começa seu turno?**  
_Deb:_ **Às 18:00...**  
_Susan:_ **Sinto... precisavamos chamar você... tinhamos um grande numero de traumas...**   
_Deb:_ **Tá...**   
_Susan:_ **Você... não quer me contar nada?**  
_Deb:_ **Por que?** (sorrindo)  
_Susan:_ **Nada, nada...** (vai para a recepção)

**CENA 12 - CASA DE ABBY**   
Abby está na cama, e acorda assustada com o alarme do relógio. Descabelada, se levanta vestindo apenas um roupão, e segue com passos curtos pro banheiro. Lockhart abre um largo sorriso, ao ver o espelho embaçado, mas com os dizeres "I LUV U", escrito à dedo. Abre a torneira, e estranha algo: uma cueca no cabide. Ela sabia que Thomas não havia levado roupa extra... e sorri

**CENA 13 - PS**  
Na recepção, Susan controla o quadro de pacientes, Randi licha as unhas, os enfermeiros fazem umas anotações, e Thomas vai guardar a prancheta médica no chão.  
_Thomas:_ **Droga...**

Ele se abaixa pra pegar... e acaba expondo uma calcinha de renda vermelha, por baixo da calça. Malik, sorrindo, aponta pra Lewis, que aponta pra Randi. Todos ficam sorrindo, e Thomas, ao se levantar, estranha todos eles...  
_Thomas:_ **O que eu fiz?**  
_Susan:_ **Nada...** (sorrindo)  
_Haleh:_ **SUSAN! O GAROTO ESTÁ COM CONVULÕES!** (grita da porta da Exam-2)

Lewis e Simons correm pra sala. Lá, Haleh está ao lado do garoto de 8 anos, que está tendo convulões:  
_Susan:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Thomas:_ **É o paciente do acidente do carro...**  
_Susan:_ **Mas eu pensei que ele estava estável!**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu também...**  
_Susan:_ **A quanto tempo está assim, Haleh?**  
_Haleh:_ **Chamei vocês assim que começou.**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... ativan no soro, agora. O que ele tinha?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada... estava estável! Até o Dr. Carter disse que estava OK!**

Haleh confirma com a cabeça para Susan. A convulsão finalmente para.  
_Susan:_ **Ok... estamos OK. O que ele tinha?**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... nada... estava hopotérmico, só um pouco confuso?**  
_Susan:_ **Como confuso?**   
_Thomas:_ **Ele não falava coisa com coisa... Dr. Carter disse que foi o trauma do acidente.**  
_Susan:_ **Você já fez os exames?**  
_Haleh:_ **Estamos esperando os resultados.**   
_Susan:_ **Tentou colocar o queixo dele contra o peito?**   
_Thomas:_ **... como?**  
_Susan:_ **Exame simples de meningite...**

Susan, bem devagar, tenta abaixar o queixo do garoto... mas encontra certa resistência.  
_Susan:_ **Certo... temos que fazer uma punção.**  
_Thomas:_ **Punção lombar? Tem que ter a autorização dos pais...**  
_Susan:_ **Ou de dois médicos. Eu já volto.** (e sai da sala)

**CENA 14 - EXAM-2**  
_Pratt:_ **Mas a Haleh é histérica, não?**  
_Deb:_ **Um garoto tava em convulsão.** (vendo pelo vidro da porta)  
_Pratt:_ **Por que não quer se casar?**   
_Deb:_ (fecha a persiana da porta)  
_Pratt:_ **O que aconteceu com a garota que queria casar?**  
_Deb:_ **A garota cresceu.**  
_Pratt:_ **Então não quer se casar mesmo...**  
_Deb:_ **... eu não sei...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu só preciso de uma resposta.**   
_Deb:_ **... não. A resposta é não.**   
_Pratt:_ **Uau...**  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Por que não falou antes?**  
_Deb:_ **E te humilhar na frente de todo mundo?** (sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Eu achei que seria romântico um pedido de casamento na frente de todo mundo...** (sorrindo)  
_Deb:_ **Mas foi. Só que eu não diria sim...**  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_ **Mas talvez também não tivesse dito não.**   
_Pratt:_ **Ia me enrolar.**  
_Deb:_ **... ia.** (rindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Isso é um "não" pra mim.**  
_Deb:_ (sorri)  
_Pratt:_ **E agora?**   
_Deb:_ **Viver a vida?**  
_Pratt:_ **Como um casal de namorados.**  
_Deb:_ **Como nós fizemos por um tempo...**  
_Pratt:_ **Talvez mais tarde.**  
_Deb:_ **Talvez não.**

Os dois sorriem, e se abraçam.

...   
**_THE AWSER IS NO, PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 15 - EXAM-2**  
Thomas e Haleh estão do lado do paciente. Susan e Carter cochicham do outro lado da sala:  
_Susan:_ **Quanto tempo você ficou com esse paciente?**  
_Carter:_ **Ele me passou todos os dados, e o garoto estava bem.**  
_Susan:_ **O garoto pode estar com meningite.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu saberia, se ele me tivesse passado os dados.**  
_Susan:_ **Ele passou.**  
_Carter:_ **Não passou...**   
_Susan:_ **Haleh me confirmou. Ele falou que o garoto estava alterado, e você disse que foi o trauma do acidente.**   
_Carter:_   
_Susan:_ **Você chegou a tocar no paciente?**  
_Carter:_ **Não foi eu quem deixou um estudante com um paciente.**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_   
_Susan:_ **Nós estavmos lotados, este era o menos critico...**  
_Carter:_ **Não tão critico...**  
_Susan:_ **E EU VINHA... e eu vinha checa-lo, mas você disse que já tinha feito. Mas não chegou a tocar no garoto.**  
_Carter:_ **... tá certo...**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ **O que você quer que eu faça?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu vou embora no meio-dia. Assuma este paciente. Faça a punção.**   
_Carter:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Susan:_ **E leve mais de 10 segundos no tratamento.**

Susan sai da sala, deixando Carter com Thomas e Haleh, que evitam olha-lo.

**CENA 16 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Susan vai pro Lounge. Na recepção, Randi, ainda lixando as unhas, percebe que Alex acabara de entar pela triagem:  
_Randi:_ **Você não pode entrar por aí. Só pacientes.** (sorrindo)  
_Alex:_ **Oi Randi, tudo bem?**  
_Randi:_ **Tudo... você não deveria estar na escola?**  
_Alex:_ **Nah... é só eu fazer beicinho, dizer que minha mãe está em coma, e eles me liberam.**  
_Randi:_   
_Alex:_ **Dr. Kovac tá aí?**  
_Randi:_ **Sim... ele voltou a trabalhar hoje.**  
_Alex:_ **Eu sei... mas ele tá com a mamãe?**  
_Randi:_ **Como todos os dias...**  
_Alex:_ **Tá... eu tô indo lá. Mesmo lugar de sempre né?** (e vai pro elevador)  
_Randi:_ **Sim...** (conversa com os enfermeiros) **este garoto me dá arrepios...**  
_Malik:_ **Só em você? Ele é esquisito!**  
_Randi:_ **Ele não suturou a própria perna?**  
_Malik:_ **Verdade? Quando isso?**  
_Randi:_ **Faz tempo...**   
_Malik:_ **E você viu o que ele falou da mãe?**   
_Yoshi:_ **É só um garoto...**

Chega Weaver.  
_Malik:_ **Oi, chefe!**  
_Kerry:_ **Malik, é Dr. Weaver.**  
_Malik:_ **Certo, chefe!** (sorrindo)  
_Kerry:_ (sorrindo) **Está tudo OK por aqui, Randi?**  
iRandi/i **Como eu vou saber?**   
_Kerry:_ **... Você é a recepicionista...**   
_Randi:_ **Algumas pessoas morreram, e outras se savlvaram.**   
_Kerry:_ **... Obrigada...**  
_Randi:_ **Sempre às ordens.**  
_Malik:_ **Ehr... chefe! Tão de batente o Carter e a Susan, que já tá de saída. A Abby chega daqui a pouco, e o Pratt e a Deb tão aqui.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ficaram lotados e tiveram que chama-los?**   
_Malik:_ **Não... ela quebrou o nariz dele com um martelo.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Malik:_ **Ele tá tirando a chapa lá em cima.**  
_Kerry:_ **... certo... Obrigada, Malik! talvez eu ter promova à recepicionista!** (e sai)  
_Malik:_ **Isso não seria um rebaixamento?** (rindo)  
_Randi:_ **Não enche...**

No caminho, Weaver cruza com Mika:  
_Kerry:_ **Nossa... você está bem?**  
_Mika:_ **Por que tá todo mundo me perguntando isso?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Mika:_ **É só uma dor de barriga.**   
_Kerry:_ **Certo... tome Compazine, e tire 10min de folga.** (e sai)  
_Mika:_ **Mais folga eu aceito... o negócio é que se eu tomar mais Compazine, vou ter uma overdose!** (chega na recepção) **Alguma coisa pra mim?**   
_Randi:_ **Nossa! Você está bem?**  
_Mika:_ **... saco...**  
_Randi:_ **Foi a queda?** (rindo)   
_Mika:_ **Nem ria...**  
_Randi:_ **Da próxima vez, caia sozinha!**

Abby entra pela porta da Triagem:   
_Abby:_ **Oi, Randi... algum recado?**  
_Randi:_ **Nada!**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... minha nossa! Você está bem?**  
_Mika:_ (revirando os olhos)   
_Randi:_ **Ela está.**  
_Malik:_ **Ei, Abby, não quer contar nada pra gente não?** (malicioso)  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Randi:_ **É mesmo... e aí?**

Abby não entende a maneira que todos olham ela, esperançosos por algo. Ela dá dois passos pra trás.  
_Abby:_ **E-eu vou me preparar... com licença.** (vai pra Louge)  
_Mika:_ **O que era?**  
_Randi:_ **Nada... sua doente.** (sorrindo)  
_Mika:_ **Ah... dexa...**

**CENA 17 - LOUNGE**  
Abby entra na saleta dos médicos, e encontra "descansando os olhos" no sofá. Lockhartt abre o armário:  
_Abby:_ **Turno dificil?**  
_Susan:_ **Turno looooongo...**  
_Abby:_ **Já tá saindo?**  
_Susan:_ **Mais um hora...**  
_Abby:_ **Agora, é comigo.**  
_Susan:_ **Turno de 12 horas?**  
_Abby:_ **Nada... 18.**  
_Susan:_ **Ainda bem que eu já tô me mandando.**  
_Abby:_ **E a Sherry?**   
_Susan:_ **Problemática.**   
_Abby:_ **Dente nascendo?**  
_Susan:_ **Isso... E diarréia, otite, insônia... o que você quiser.**   
_Abby:_ (sorri)  
_Susan:_ **Eita! Me lembrei duma coisa!** (sorrindo)  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **Você não... quer me contar nada?**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim?**  
_Susan:_ **Não seeeeei...**   
_Abby:_ **O pessoal na recepção, fez a mesma coisa. O que é?**  
_Susan:_ **Nada.**

Susan abre a maior risada... até Abby sorri, mas sen entender nada. 

**CENA 18 - UTI**  
Sentado ao lado do leito de Sam, Luka olha pro relógio, respira fundo, e decide ir pra casa. Quando ele se levanta, entra Alex no quarto:  
_Alex:_ **Já tá indo pra casa?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que você está fazendo aqui?**  
_Alex:_ **Visitando minha mãe.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não devia estar na escola?**  
_Alex:_ **Eu gosto mais daqui. O hospital é legal**  
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_ **Já tá de saída?**  
_Kovac:_ **... Sim...**   
_Alex:_ **Não vai ficar mais um pouco?**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu preciso ir pra casa. E você também. Vamos, eu te levo.**

Alex se aproxima da mãe, e arruma seus cabelos:  
_Alex:_ **Ela pode me ouvir, né?**   
_Kovac:_ **... sim...**  
_Alex:_ **Se você disser que vai ser meu novo pai, você acha que ela acorda?**   
_Kovac:_ **... Alex...**  
_Alex:_ **Só te provocando!** (sorrindo, e com a lingua de fora)  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos embora **(sorrindo)  
_Alex:_ **Deixa eu ficar só mais um pouquinho...**  
_Kovac:_ **... Tá...** (bufando e olhando pro relógio)  
_Alex:_ **O que você conversa com ela?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como assim?**  
_Alex:_ **O que você fala com minha mãe, quando vem pra cá?**   
_Kovac:_ **... nada...**  
_Alex:_ **Mas você não disse que ela pode ouvir?**  
_Kovac:_ **Disse...**   
_Alex:_ **Então?**  
_Kovac:_ **E-eu não quero falar sobre isso.**  
_Alex:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_ **Antes dela ser atropelada...**   
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_ **... ela tava horrivel... ela chorava escondido de mim, e quando eu via, ela desconversava.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_ **Por que vocês brigaram?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos embora?**  
_Alex:_ **Me dá mais uma hora... eu quero conversar com ela.**  
_Kovac:_ **... meia-hora.**  
_Alex:_ **45 minutos.**  
_Kovac:_ **Feito...** (sorrindo)

**CENA 19 - EXAM-2**  
Haleh, Thomas e Carter se preparam pra iniciar a punção lombar no garoto.  
_Thomas:_ **Eu posso fazer?**  
_Carter:_ **Não!... agora não...**  
_Haleh:_ **Já está adormecendo, Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Certo... segure ele.**  
_Thomas:_ **Assim?**  
_Carter:_ **Se incline um pouco mais. Não deixe ele se mover!**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Carter:_ **... e da próxima vez, seja menos explicito nas suas declarações.**   
_Thomas:_ **Como?**  
_Carter:_ **Não precisa ficar dando detalhes do "erros" do outros.**   
_Thomas:_ **... sim**  
_Carter:_ **E isso serve pra você também, Haleh.**

Haleh olha torto pra John. Thomas se abaixa mais um pouco pra imobilizar o garoto, enquanto que Carter prepara a agulha para a punção.   
_Carter:_ **Segure ele.**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo...**  
O garoto começa a chorar:  
_Carter:_ **Não deixe ele se mexer... quero o liquido limpo aqui.**

Abre entra na sala, e se depara com Carter fazendo a punção, Haleh monitorando o soro, e Thomas, abaixado, segurando o paciente... com a calça jeans meio baixa... e com a calcinha de Abby, totalmente aparente. Mas só Lockhart vê, está virado pra ela.  
_Carter:_ **... Oi Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... o-oi...**  
_Thomas:_ **Tudo OK?**  
_Abby:_ **S-sim... está terminando, Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, só mais segundo...**  
_Abby:_ **Thomas, eu preciso falar com você.**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim, senhora.**

Abby fica sorrindo, e vermelha de vergonha.

**CENA 20 - RADIOGRAFIA**  
Na sala de radiografia, com um lenço no nariz, Pratt e Jing-Mey esperam o resultado da chapa.  
_Pratt:_ **Cara! Que demora.**  
_Deb:_ **Fica quieto...** (sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_ **É isso que a gente faz com nossos pacientes? FAZEMOS ELES ESPERAREM POR HORAS?**  
_Deb:_ **Gregg!**  
_Pratt:_ **O que foi? Tô te envergonhando de novo?**  
_Deb:_ **Pare de ser tão infantil.**  
_Pratt:_   
_Kerry:_ **Ora, ora, ora...** (chegando agora)  
_Pratt:_ **... oi, chefe.**   
_Deb:_ **Dr. Weaver...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu ouvi, mas não pensei que fosse verdade.** (sorindo)  
_Pratt:_ **O que você ouviu?**  
_Kerry:_ **... Que após uma breve discurção, Chen ficou um pouco nervosa...** (sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_ **Há-há! Muito engraçado...**  
_Deb:_ **Foi a mala do carro... **(sorrindo)  
_Kerry:_ **Se você diz... vem trabalhar hoje, não é Pratt?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sim, senhora. Uma pancadinha não vai me fazer parar de salvar vidas.** (sorrindo)  
_Kerry:_ **Viu, Deb? Acabou de te chamar de fraca.** (sai sorrindo)  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_ (sorrindo)

**CENA 21 - PS**  
Saindo da Exam-2, e andando em direção ao Lounge...  
_Thomas:_ **Mentira!**  
_Abby:_ **Sério... você tá usando a minha calcinha...**  
_Thomas:_ **Fala baixo, que vão ouvir...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu estou...**  
_Thomas:_ **Então por que tá todo olhando e rindo da gente?**

Enfermeiros, faxineiros, seguranças... todos estão olhando pro casal, e cochichando um com os outros:  
_Abby:_ **Porque o senhor fez o favor de usar uma calça sem cinto...**   
_Thomas:_ **Como é? Eles viram?**  
_Abby:_ **Com a renda e tudo...** (sorrindo)

Os dois seguem pro Louge:  
_Mika:_ **Randi...**  
_Randi:_ **Fala!**   
_Mika:_ **... Quando foi a festa do dr. Pratt?**  
_Randi:_ **Faz umas 3 semanas...**  
_Malik:_ **Não... foi a mais de um mês.**  
_Mika:_ (fica assustada)  
_Randi:_ **Sabe... você devia ser mesmo recepicionista.**  
_Malik:_ **Eu adoraria trocar com você! Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu fico aqui, e você vai com o Dr. Carter cuidar de um cara que sentou numa lanterna!**  
_Randi:_ **Ouch!**

Sem piscar os olhos, Mika anda pelos corredores, com a mão na testa. 

**CENA 22 - LOUGnE**  
Simons e Lockhart entram na saleta, rindo. Lá, Lewis arruma as coisa pra ir embora.   
_Susan:_ **Interrompo alguma coisa? **(sorrindo)  
_Abby:_ **Você sabe?**  
_Susan:_ **Todo mundo sabe...**  
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus...** (rindo)  
_Thomas:_ **Não ria... o que eu faço?** (sorrindo)  
_Susan:_ **Se você quiser, eu tenho uma calcinha sem renda... não é máscula... só que menos afeminado.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Susan:_ **Você está de cueca, Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **NÃO! ... não...**   
_Susan:_ **Então... só você tenta coisas novas, né?** (sorrindo)  
_Thomas:_ **E-eu me confundi...**  
_Susan:_ **Tá certo. É tudo igual.**

Os três riem  
_Susan:_ **Tá certo... hora de ir pra casa.**  
_Abby:_ **Bom descanço...**   
_Susan:_ **Descanço? Tem uma maquina de fazer cocô em casa.** (rindo)  
_Thomas:_ **Tchau, dr. Lewis.**  
_Susan:_ **Tchau...** (e sai)

O casal sorri sem jeito.  
_Thomas:_ **Me desculpe.**  
_Abby:_ **Tudo bem... eles não me viram de cueca mesmo.**  
_Thomas:_ **Sabe que é até confortável?**  
_Abby:_ **Seu besta...**  
_Thomas:_ **É sério! Não esmaga nada aqui dentro.**

Os dois sorriem, se abraçam, e se beijam. E entra Carter na saleta. Os dois se afastam...  
_Abby:_ **John...**   
_Carter:_ **... Abby. Simons...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Vou começar a trabalhar.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu vou continuar.**  
_Carter:_ **Tá certo...**  
Os dois saem, e deixam John sozinho na saleta.  
_Carter:_

**CENA 23 - UTI**   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos?** (se levanta)  
_Alex:_   
_Kovac:_ **Já ficamos mais de uma hora aqui.**   
_Alex:_ **Tá... podemos voltar amanhã?** (se levanta)  
_Kovac:_ **Claro... Mas depois da aula! Nada de faltar escola.**  
_Alex:_ **Tá certo... tchau mãe.**  
Sam acena pra ele com a mão.  
_Alex:_ **VOCÊ VIU ISSO?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Alex:_ **Ela acenou pra mim! Ela acordou!**

Kovac vê que Sam abriu os olhos, e está olhano pra eles. Alex corre pra pegar a mãe dela, e Luka se enche de alegria.

...   
**_THE AWSER IS NO, PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 24 - UTI**  
O plantonista de Sam já está na sala, pra retirar o tubo traqueal. Kovac está feliz, com as mãos sobre os ombros de Alex.  
_neurologista:_ **Sam, eu vou tirar o tubo, certo?**   
_Sam:_ confirma com a cabeça  
_neurologista:_ **Eu vou contar até três. Você vai inspirar, e quando chegar no 3, assopre. Pronta...? 1, 2... 3!**

Ela retira o tubo, e ela tosse um pouco por causa da irritação.   
_Sam:_ **...Já não aguentava mais esse negócio...**  
_neurologista:_ **Está com bom-humor... já é uma coisa.**  
_Alex:_ **Mamãe, você ficou em coma! Legal, né?**   
_Sam:_ sorrindo **É...**  
_neurologista:_ **Vamos ver sua sensibilidade... sente isso?** toca nos pés dela  
_Sam:_ **Sim...**  
_Kovac:_ sorri de felicidade  
_neurologista:_ **Ótimo... agora mecha os dedos... muito bom!**  
_Sam:_ **... eu tô cansada...**  
_Alex:_ **Não acha que dormiu demais?** sorrindo  
_neurologista:_ **São os sedativos...**   
_Sam:_ **Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?**  
_neurologista:_ **2 sem...**  
_Kovac:_ **2 semanas.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_   
_neurologista:_ **Ehr... vou marcar uma tomografia, e ver se está tudo bem.**   
_Sam:_ **Já posso sair daqui?**  
_neurologista:_ **Não... não... a alta não vai sair agora. Vamos ver os exames primeiros. Vou deixar um momento pra vocês, e voltamos em cinco minutos pra tomografia.** sai da sala  
_Alex:_ **Você tava sonhando?** empolgado  
_Sam:_ **Não...**   
_Alex:_ **Nem me ouviu nenhuma vez?**  
_Sam:_ **Não...**  
_Alex:_ **O Luka me disse que você podia me ouvir. Não é Luka?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Ele veio pra cá todos os dias! Você não o ouvia também não?**   
_Sam:_ **Não... e acho que não vou ouvi-lo também por um bom tempo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam...**   
_Sam:_ **Agora não! Agora não... e nem depois!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Alex:_   
_Sam:_ **Deixe-me ficar com meu filho... obrigada por vir.**   
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Obrigada por vir!**

Lentamente, Luka pega o casaco, e sai do quarto.  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_   
_Sam:_ **E então? O que aconteceu no mundo nestas duas semanas?**

**CENA 25 - PS**  
Na recepção, Randi já foi embora. Agora quem tá no posto é Frank. Thomas pega umas pranchetas, e Carter limpa o quadro com os pacientes já liberados:  
_Thomas:_ **Frank, já chegou o resultado da punção da Exam-2?**  
_Frank:_ **Como é que eu vou saber?**  
_Thomas:_   
_Frank:_ **Tá vendo esse negócio aí na frente?**   
_Thomas:_ **Sim...**  
_Frank:_ **Certo! Isso é uma caixa mágica, onde um cara do laboratório envia os resultados. Você já procurou aí, ou é um aleijado?**  
_Thomas:_   
_Frank:_   
_Thomas:_ **Obrigado... eu acho.** abre o envelope **Dr. Carter! Deu positivo pra meningite bacteriana.**  
_Carter:_   
_Thomas:_   
_Carter:_ **Certo...**   
_Thomas:_   
_Kerry:_ **Carter, posso falar com você?** chega agora  
_Carter:_ **O que foi?**  
_Kerry:_ **Em particular.**  
_Carter:_

Kerry e Carter vão para a Lounge. No caminho, passam por Mika. A med-student anda rápido pelos corredores. Chega até o inventario, e pega entre os medicamentos, um teste de gravidez. Quando está saindo, é flagrada por Abby que fora pegar um medicamento e se assusta:  
_Abby:_ **Oi, Mika...**  
_Mika:_ **Dr. Lockhart!**   
_Abby:_ **Teste de gravidez?**  
_Mika:_ **É pruma paciente! 19 anos e quer esconder da mãe!**  
_Abby:_ **Tá certo... quer que eu a veja?**  
_Mika:_ **Não! ... quer dizer... o Dr. Carter já está me acompanhando...**   
_Abby:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Eu vou nessa!** e sai  
_Abby:_ desconfiada

**CENA 26 - LOUNGE**   
_Carter:_ **Eu não aceito isso!**  
_Kerry:_ **John...**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Não... me deixe trabalhar em paz!**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas você não está bem...**  
_Carter:_ **É claro que eu não estou! Como você esperaria que eu estivesse?**   
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você está diferente. Está agressivo, e...**   
_Carter:_ **Chega. Não preciso que fiquem dizendo como eu estou. Eu sei da minha situação.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Não é fácil... mas eu supero.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Como está o Henry...?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem... faz tempo que você não vai ve-lo...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa... mas ele é seu também.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu preciso de liberdade. Eu não quer saber de ficarem me dedurando a cada passo falso que eu dou aqui!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Tá certo...**   
_Carter:_ **Posso voltar agora?**  
_Kerry:_ **Pode...**  
_Carter:_ **Essa semana... eu vejo o Henry** sai da sala

**CENA 27 - PS**  
Kovac sai do elevador, e cruza com Abby:  
_Abby:_ **Oi, Kovac... alguma melhora?**  
_Kovac:_ **... Ela acordou...**  
_Abby:_ **Sério? Que bom!** se abraçam **Por que não está lá em cima?**   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Ah...**  
_Kovac:_ **Pelo menos ela está bem.**   
_Abby:_ **Exatamente... mas... por que você não vai ve-la de novo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Melhor não. Ela não quer me ver agora.**

**CENA 28 - BANHEIRO FEMININO**  
Mika está de frente pro espelho... e vê o resultado do teste. Deu positivo. A feição dela é de confusão total. Nem pisca. Com a mão na testa, sai do banheiro.

**CENA 29 - PS**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu vou indo... trabalho esta noite.**  
_Abby:_ **É! Vá pra casa, e descanse. Vai dar tudo certo com vocês dois...**   
_Kovac:_ **Até mais...**

Luka se vira, e começa a andar, mas topa de frente com Mika, que estava saindo do banheiro.  
_Mika:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **Oi...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **Ela está... melhor...?**  
_Kovac:_ **Acabou de acordar.**   
_Mika:_ **Sério! Que bom... ehr... eu tenho que ir...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá...**  
Depois do momento chato, eles se separam, e Kovac sai do County.

Na recepção, Lockhart fala com seu med-student. Kerry, que estava ao telefone, vê a conversa.  
_Abby:_ **Thomas, preciso que você leve uma amostra pro laboratório.**  
_Thomas:_ **Numero 1, ou 2?**  
_Abby:_ **... 2...**  
_Thomas:_ **Droga... quando a gente deixa de ser capacho?**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada... daqui a pouco eu vou. Vou esperar o Dr. Carter me acompanhar um caso de meningite.**   
_Abby:_ **Tá certo...**  
De longe, Carter vê Lockhart brincando com Simons. Entra furioso na Curtain-2. Apenas Kerry vê isso.

_Kerry:_ **Vá agora! O Carter pode esperar...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim senhora...**   
_Kerry:_ **É doutora.**  
_Abby:_ **Hey... por que ela só tem que pedir uma vez?**  
_Thomas:_ **Por causa disso:**  
Ele aponta o indicador no peito de Abby. Ela olha pra ver o que é, e ele levanta o dedo no nariz dela.   
_Abby:_ **Hey!** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Dr Weaver... se eu faço isso em você, levo uma porrada, não é?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Thomas:_ **Vou nessa...**  
Lockhart fica sorrindo:  
_Kerry:_ **Abby... posso conversar com você um minuto?**  
_Abby:_ **Claro...**  
_Kerry:_ **Em particular.**  
_Abby:_ **... tá certo.**

As duas vão pra Lounge:   
_Haleh:_ **Que droga... toda vez que ela dá uma dura, é em particular. Assim não dá pra ficar por dentro das coisas.**  
_Chunny:_ **Eu acho que seria uma boa colocar um daqueles microfones na saleta.**  
_Frank:_ **Parem de fofocar, e voltem ao trabalho!**  
_Haleh & Chunny:_ nervosas

**CENA 30 - LOUNGE**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu estava fazendo vista grossa. Você é uma amiga minha, mas isso não pode continuar assim.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Ele é seu med-student. Sua relação pode prejudicar a avaliação dele.**   
_Abby:_ **Não... isso é besteira. Eu nunca seria parcial.**  
_Kerry:_ **É contra as regras, Abby. Você não pode... namorar com seu estudante.**   
_Abby:_ **Você está me proibindo de namorar com ele?**  
_Kerry:_ **Estou evitando uma suspensão dos dois.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei que é chato, mas isso é um local de trabalho. Eu não posso permitir este tipo de intimidades entre professor e aluno.**   
_Abby:_ **Por que... isso é arbritário. Você não pode mandar na minha vida pessoal.**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim se ela interfere no seu trabalho.**  
_Abby:_ **... Alguém andou reclamando de nós dois?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **É proibido, Abby. Ponto final. Dê um jeito nisso.**  
_Abby:_ **Kerry...**   
_Kerry:_ **Sinto muito.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que só depois de um mês?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **Por que me esperou ficar um mês com ele, pra depois me pedir pra terminar?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Abby:_ **E se ele não for mais meu med-student? Deixe-o com o Pratt.**   
_Kerry:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Vou pensar no seu caso.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **E enquanto isso, chega de brincadeiras entre os dois, dentro do hospital.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**

Elas se olham por um segundos, e depois Kerry sai da saleta.

**CENA 31 - CASA DE DEB**  
Com o nariz enfaixado, Gregg ajuda Chen, que está de pé numa cadeira, a colocar as compras no armários.   
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Vamos ficar só nisso?**  
_Deb:_ **Por enquanto...**  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Você não queria se casar?**  
_Deb:_ **Pratt...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu não quero ser chato! Ou pedante, mas...**  
_Deb:_ **Pedante?** sorrindo   
_Pratt:_ **Qual o problema?**  
_Deb:_ **Nenhum...** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **Não posso falar dificil não?**   
_Deb:_ **Bem... se você acha "pedante" 'dificil'...**  
_Pratt:_   
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Eu não vou falar que nós desmarcamos.**  
_Deb:_ **Como é?**  
_Pratt:_ **Você desmancha, você anuncia.**  
_Deb:_ **Nada disso! Se você consegue pedir na frente de todo mundo, pode despedir também.** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **Não foi nenhum pouco romantico?**  
_Deb:_ **No momento, claro que foi... mas você sabia que lá, eu não podia dizer não, certo?**  
_Pratt:_ **Ok... e o anel?**   
_Deb:_ **Que anel? Você não me compram nenhum!**   
_Pratt:_ **Ufa! Pensei que ainda tivesse que comprar um...** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Você não presta...** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **E agora?**  
_Deb:_ **E agora o que?**  
_Pratt:_ **Como ficamos?**  
_Deb:_ **De onde estavamos... só sexo.**  
_Pratt:_ surpreso  
_Deb:_ envergonhada  
_Pratt:_ **Eu gosto disso!**

Pratt pega Chen da cadeira, abraça-a, e os dois começam a se beijar no chão da cozinha. 

**CENA 32 - SUTUREROOM**  
Carter está examinando um paciente na SutureRoom. De seu lado, uma Mika bastante desatenta:   
_paciente:_ **Aí, quando eu vi, era tarde demais.**   
_Carter:_ **Mas você bem que podia nem ter começado, não é?**  
_paciente:_ **Bem... isso é relativo.**  
_Carter:_ **Sr. Jeremies... "amputar" o mamilo não é 'relativo'. Mika, fio 5, por favor.**   
_Mika:_ olhando pra parede  
_Carter:_ **Mika!**   
_Mika:_ **Eu?**  
_Carter:_ **Tudo bem? Ainda com dor no estomago?**  
_Mika:_ **... Sabe... até tinha me esquecido da dor...**  
_Carter:_   
_Mika:_   
_Carter:_ **Fio 5?**  
_Mika:_ **Não, obrigada.**  
_Carter:_ **É pra mim.**  
_Mika:_ **Ah... desculpe. Aqui!**  
_Carter:_   
_Mika:_ **Vai precisar ainda de mim?**   
_Carter:_ **Eu... eu acho que não.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu posso sair?**  
_Carter:_ **... claro...**  
_Mika:_ sai da sala  
_paciente:_ **Ela vai ser médica?**   
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Ela está aqui pra isso.**   
_paciente:_ **Me diga quando ela estiver de plantão, assim eu tiro meu mamilo esquerdo noutro dia.**  
John simplesmente não acredita no que o homem disse.

**CENA 33 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Simons sai do elevador, e vai falar com Lockhart:  
_Thomas:_ **Prontinho, doutora... fezes entregues. Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim!**   
_Thomas:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Pare com isso...**   
_Thomas:_ **Como o que?**  
_Abby:_ **De... de ser "uma gracinha" comigo.**  
_Thomas:_ **Como?**   
_Abby:_ **Eu sou sua residente. E você, meu med-student. Precisamos ter uma relação de respeito, e profissionalismo aqui.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Quer dizer que eu... tenho que trata-la... como se...**  
_Abby:_ **É. Professora, aluno.**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Coloquei você em problemas?**   
_Abby:_ **Não.** amigavelmente  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Algum serviço pra mim, doutora Lockhart?**  
_Abby:_ **Não, Simons.**  
O med-student começa a andar, mas Abby o impede, puxando-o pelo braço... e fala maliciosamente em seus ouvidos:  
_Abby:_ **Mas... nada profissionalismo em casa.**   
_Thomas:_ **Sim, doutora!**

Ele olha pra todos os lados, e dá um rápido selinho em Abby. Se afasta, e deixa-a sozinha rindo no corredor.

...   
**_THE AWSER IS NO, PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 34 - TOMOGRAFIA**  
Sam está fazendo a tomografia craniana. Alex está na sala do operador:  
_Alex:_ **Esse negócio emite radiação?**  
_radiologista:_ **Sim...**  
_Alex:_ **E ele pode dar cancer?**   
_radiologista:_ **Só em grandes quantidades...**   
_Alex:_ **Quer dizer que seu eu ficar um dia inteiro aí dentro, eu pego cancer?**  
_radiologista:_ **É provável...**  
_Alex:_ **Mas... se eu ficar... tipo uma semana? Vou sofrer uma mutação?**  
_radiologista:_   
_Alex:_ **Tipo... meu cabelo vai cair... e minha pele também? Aí meus olhos derretem, e minhha boca fica sangrando...?**  
_radiologista:_   
_Alex:_ **É?**  
_radiologista:_ **É pra eu responder?** injuriado  
_Alex:_ **É claro! Você que é o técnico...**  
_radiologista:_ ao microfone **Muito bem, senhora Taggart. Já estamos tirando-a daí...**  
_Sam:_ **Finalmente... este negócio é muito apertado...**  
_Alex:_ **Você consegue ver se tá tudo okay com ela?**  
_radiologista:_ **Sou só o tecnico. Quem diz isso é o cirurgião.**   
_Alex:_ **Mas... pelas fotos que você tirou, não dá pra ver se o cerebro dela tá derretendo, ou coisa do tipo?**  
_radiologista:_

**CENA 35 - TRIAGEM**  
Com um fraco movimento de fim de tarde, Mika aproveita pra se sentar na cadeira, e tomar um refrigerante. Mas com o mesmo olhar de preocupação. Chega seu irmão, atrás dela, na máquina de refrigerante:  
_Thomas:_ **Porcaria... engoliu meu dólar. Mana, tem trocado pra mim?**   
_Mika:_   
_Thomas:_ **Mika? ****MIKA?**   
_Mika:_ **... que?**   
_Thomas:_ **... nada. Opa! Saiu!**

O refrigerante sai da maquina, ele abre a lata, e sentasse ao lado dela:  
_Thomas:_ **Dia dificil?**  
_Mika:_ **... mais ou menos...**   
_Thomas:_ **Não matou ningém ainda não, né?**  
_Mika:_ **... não...** sorrindo   
_Thomas:_ **E a barriga?**  
_Mika:_ **Qué que tem ela?**  
_Thomas:_ **Ainda tá doendo?**   
_Mika:_ **Ah... já passou...**  
_Thomas:_ **Por que o susto?**  
_Mika:_ **... nada...**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá tudo bem com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Está...**   
_Thomas:_ **Bem mesmo?**  
_Mika:_ **Olha... eu só tô cansada. É só eu dormir que fico bem.**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem, então não vai demorar muito. Já-já, a gente se manda daqui!**   
_Mika:_ **É...**

Atrás dele, Carter chama a atenção de Thomas, dando uma batidinha no vidro da triagem:  
_Thomas:_ **O chefe tá chamando.**   
_Mika:_   
_Thomas:_ **Tá tudo bem mesmo?**  
_Mika:_ **Eita! Para de ficar perguntando.**   
_Thomas:_   
_Mika:_ **Desculpa... foi só um longo dia...**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo.** se levanta, e afaga a cabeça dela **Não se estresse tanto. Você é jovem. Tem coisas maiores do que se preocupar com trabalho.** e sai  
_Mika:_ **Eu sei disso...** suspirando

**CENA 36 - EXAM-2**  
John e Simons entram na Exam-2 (o garoto acidentado, e com meningite).   
_Carter:_ **Porque demorou tanto?**  
_Thomas:_ **Foi só uma parada... já tô aqui, né?**   
_Carter:_ **Haleh, como está o soro?**  
_Haleh:_ **Segunda embalagem no fim.**  
_Carter:_ **Ótimo... já está reidratando. Vamos libera-lo em breve.**   
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... o pai dele morreu, e o irmão e a mãe tão na OR.**  
_Carter:_ **Na verdade, o irmão morreu na mesa. E a mãe acaba de subir com a Abby.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Carter:_ **Haleh, chame a assistente social.**  
_Haleh:_ **Certo...**   
_Thomas:_ **Não vai nem tentar contactar a familia dele?**  
_Carter:_   
_Thomas:_ **Quero dizer... ele deve ter escola perto...**  
_Carter:_ **Quer saber? Você não "descobriu" que ele estav com meningite? Vamos fazer o seguinte: façamos do seu jeito, que aparentemente é o certo. VOCÊ fala pra ele, que o pai e o irmão morreram. Fale VOCÊ que a mãe dele vai fazer uma cirurgia lá em cima. VOCÊ ligue pra familia... ou pra escola. VOCÊ explique pra ele o que é meningite... enfim: VOCÊ será o médico dele!**

Carter sai da ExamRoom batendo a porta com força.   
_Thomas:_ **O que foi que eu fiz?**  
_Haleh:_ **Não sei... mas sugiro que não faça de novo.**

**CENA 37 - ANDAR CIRURGICO**  
Abby está com a mulher, que sofreu o acidente pela manhã, e leva-a até a OR:   
_Corday:_ **Dr. Lockhart...**  
_Abby:_ **Dr. Corday...**   
_Corday:_ **Como ela está?**  
_Abby:_ **... Teve uma sincope, mas já está melhorando. Temperatura já subiu pra 35°, pulso em 85, pressão 11/7, oximteria 99 com 100 de ventilação. A lavagem deu perda de 700cc.**  
_Corday:_ **E o tórax dela?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... três costelas invadiram o pericardio. O trabalho é com vocês agora.**  
_Corday:_ **Certo... leve-na pra OR-3.**   
_Abby:_ **Sim doutora.**

Abby assina a entrega do paciente, na prancheta de Lizzie:  
_Abby:_ **Está... tudo bem com você?**  
_Corday:_ **... Sim.**   
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Com licença.**

Lizzie entra na OR, e deixa Lockhart falando sozinha. Mas por trás de Abby, aparece Alex, empurrando Sam na cadeira de rodas:  
_Sam:_ **... Oi Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deus! Sam! Que bom te ver!**  
_Sam:_ **Finalmente acordei...**  
_Abby:_ **Estavamos ficando preocupados... Está tudo bem com você?**  
_Sam:_ **Fora o fato de ter ficado em como por duas semanas?**

As duas sorriem.  
_Abby:_ **Os exames... deram tudo ok?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim. Já posso voltar à ativa em um mês.**   
_Abby:_ **Bom pra você!**  
_Sam:_ **Abby... pode me fazer um favor?**  
_Abby:_ **Claro!**  
_Sam:_ **Eu já recebi a alta... mas não queria ir pra casa de táxi.**  
_Abby:_ olha pro relógio  
_Alex:_ **Mas e o Luka?**  
_Sam:_ **Ele tem que trabalhar de noite!**  
_Abby:_ **... Meu turno termina em uma hora... mas eu posso pedir pra me cobrirem. A Deb e o Pratt tã entrando agora.**  
_Sam:_ **Obrigada.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou falar com o Carter... quer ir lá comigo, ou espe...**   
_Sam:_ **Eu espero aqui em cima.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo. Já volto.** desce no elevador  
_Alex:_ **Por que a gente não vai com o Luka?**  
_Sam:_ **Alex... por favor. Eu estou cansada...**

**CENA 38 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Deb e Pratt, que acabaram de entrar, pegam umas pranchetas de admissão. As enfermeiras ainda riem do casal, e Frank continua enchendo o saco:  
_Frank:_ **Então é verdade... você levou uns cacetes de sua noiva!**   
_Deb:_ **Eu não bati nele, Frank...**  
_Pratt:_ **Quer saber, eu estou farto disso. Tá bom! Ela me espancou!**   
_Frank:_ **É isso aí. O primeiro passo é a aceitação. O segundo é usar o batom da noiva!**   
_Pratt:_ **E ela também não é mais minha noiva.**  
_Frank & Chunny & Malik & Amira & Haleh:_   
_Pratt:_ **Nós resolvemos adiar por um tempo... na verdade: por um bom tempo.**   
_Frank:_ **Aí ela não gostou, e martelou a sua cara...?**  
_Deb & Pratt:_ encaram-no com raiva   
_Abby:_ **Deb, Pratt!** chega agora **Ainda bem... preciso de um favor!**  
_Pratt:_ **Depende... vai dizer que eu apanhei da Jing-Mey?**  
_Abby:_ **Ora... mas não é nenhuma vergonha apanhar de mulher. Continuando: a Sam saiu do coma.**  
_Deb:_ **Ei... que bom!**  
_Abby:_ **É... e ela me pediu pra leva-la em casa. Vocês podem me cobrir por... meia-hora?**  
_Deb:_ **Claro... ela está bem?**  
_Abby:_ **Está...** vai pra Lounge   
_Frank:_ **Vocês acham que a Sam também consegue espancar o Pratt?**  
_Chunny:_ **É... ela é forte.**  
_Haleh:_ **Concordo.**  
_Malik:_ **Pode ser... pode chutar no saco?**  
_Pratt:_ **Pelo amor de Deus!** sai da recepção furioso  
_Deb:_ **Eu não bati nele... foi a mala do carro.** sorrindo   
_Frank:_ **Se você diz...**

**CENA 39 - LOUNGE**  
Lockhart entra na saleta. John estava lá fazendo um telefonema:  
_Abby:_ **John... que bom que você está aí. Tem um minuto?**  
_Carter:_ **Talvez 30 segundos... **com o telefone no ouvido  
_Abby:_ **Tá falando agora?**  
_Carter:_ **Estou na espera...**   
_Abby:_ **Certo... a Sam saiu do coma a pouco, pega a bolsa no armário e ele me pediu pra leva-la em casa.**   
_Carter:_ **... Por que está me dizendo isso?**   
_Abby:_ **... Por que você é o chefe dos residentes... bem: volto em meia hora, ou menos. Pratt e Deb já chegaram. Eles vão me cobrir até lá.**   
_Carter:_ **Certo...**

Os dois ficam se encarando. Abby resolve sair da saleta. Finalmente alguém fala com John no telefone:  
_Carter:_ **Alô... finalmente! Eu queria falar com uma médica (...) Makemba. (...) Essa mesmo. (...) Quando foi isso? (...) E quando ela saiu, ela deixou algum recado? (...) Ela foi embora, e não deu mais justificativa? (...) Não precisa. (...) Carter. (...) Ela sabe de onde. (...) Obrigado.** desliiga o telefone chateado 

**CENA 40 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Sem agasalho, e aparentando muio frio, Mika está sentada ao lado da entrada das ambulâncias. Do outro lado da rua, chega Kovac. O croata a vê, e passa direto. Mas resolvi voltar, ao ver que ela esta estranha:  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo bem com você?**  
_Mika:_ **37.**  
_Kovac:_ **37 o que?**  
_Mika:_ **O número de pessoas que me perguntaram isso hoje.**  
_Kovac:_ **Então tem algo errado mesmo.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_   
_Kovac:_ **Foi o turno? Este local pode massacrar uma pessoa.**  
_Mika:_ **Não... é pessoal mesmo.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **Você já fez alguma besteira na sua vida?**  
_Kovac:_ **Oh! Algumas...**  
_Mika:_ **Mas... que você acreditava que eram coisas boas... que você queria?**  
_Kovac:_ **Todas elas. Senão seriam só besteiras.** sorrindo **Não valeriam a pena.**  
_Mika:_ **E depois que você viu que é uma besteira... você para na hora, certo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo.**  
_Mika:_ **E se... essa besteira que você fez... criou algo que te impede de... se livrar da besteira?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como assim?**  
_Mika:_ **... Se a besteira que você fez, não pode ser terminada por um detalhe...**  
_Kovac:_ **... certo...**  
_Mika:_ **Você pode acabar com esse detalhe?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você está vivendo um detalhe?**  
_Mika:_ **Com certeza...**  
_Kovac:_ **É um bom detalhe?**  
_Mika:_ **No momento... é a pior coisa do mundo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... então elimine o detalhe.**  
_Mika:_   
_Kovac:_ **E assim, a besteira acaba.**

Luka fica sorrindo simpaticamente pra Mika, que sente um certo alivio com a conversa. Mas mesmo assim, ela deixa escapar uma lágrima de seu olho esquerdo. E no momento que ele limpa essa lagrima com a mão, aparecem Alex, e Sam, na cadeira de rodas, empurrada por Abby.  
Sam vira a cara de raiva, e Abby sentesse mal com a situação. Alex dá tchauzinho pro croata, e os três entram no carro de Abby. Kovac não acredita na infeliz coincidencia.

_Mika:_ **Foi mal...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não foi culpa sua.**   
_Mika:_ **Parte dela foi... sinto muito.**

Ele vê que a med-student está muito triste pra levar uma dura, e resolve entrar no County. No caminho, cruza com Thomas.  
_Mika:_ **Vamos?**  
_Thomas:_ **Você esteve chorando?**   
_Mika:_ **Não... foi só um cisco.**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Mika:_ **É sério!** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Ok... você não acredita na porcaria de fim de dia que eu tive hoje!**   
_Mika:_ **Sério...?**  
_Thomas:_ **Foi horrivel? Já teve que dizer prum garoto de 8 anos, que a familia inteira dele morreu?**  
_Mika:_ **Não...**   
_Thomas:_ **Pois bem, minha irmã... é a pior sensação do mundo!**  
_Mika:_ **Sério?**   
_Thomas:_ **Com certeza... não tem como se sentir pior.**  
_Mika:_ **Se você diz...**

**CENA 41 - CARRO DE ABBY**  
_Abby:_ **Está tudo bem com você?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim...**  
_Abby:_ **Não se falam mais?**  
_Alex:_ **Mamãe e Luka?**  
_Sam:_ **Não...! É outra coisa.**  
_Abby:_ **Você consegue andar, não é?**  
_Sam:_ **Mais ou menos.**  
_Abby:_ **Amanhã cedo eu passo aqui pra ver se você precisa de alguma coisa.**  
_Sam:_ **Não precisa...**  
_Abby:_ **Deixe disso. Será um prazer. Assim a gente aproveita pra conversar a sós.**   
_Alex:_ **Vocês vão falar de sexo?**  
_Sam & Abby:_

**CENA 42 - RECEPÇÃO**   
Carter já está indo pra casa, quando é interrompido por Luka.  
_Kovac:_ **Oi, John. Já vai indo?**  
_Carter:_ **Com certeza. Falou com a Sam? Ela acabou de sair!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... mas a gente ainda vai se falar. Indo pra casa?**   
_Carter:_ **Não... vou ver se relaxo um pouco... vou pro campo de golf.**  
_Deb:_ **De noite? Como vai vert os buracos?** chegando agora  
_Carter:_ **Não é bem um campo de 18 buracos, Jing-Mey. É só uma area, e iluminada!**  
_Deb:_ **Me desculpe, senhor Tiger Woods! O negócio é que não sou rica o suficiente pra ser jogadora de golf...**  
_Carter:_ **Não precisa ser rico, pra jogar golf.** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Tá certo.** pega uma vassoura **Só ter um monte de dinheiro!**

Deb gira a vassoura, imitando uma tacada de golf! Só qua acaba acertando Pratt, que estava atrás dela, no focinho.   
**Jing Mey! De novo?**  
_Pratt:_ **Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai!**

_a tela já está escura, e passam-se os nomes dos produtores. Só se ouve a voz dos personagens_

_Chunny:_ **Eu sabia que tinha sido ela.**  
_Deb:_ **Pratt, você está bem?** preocupada  
_Kovac:_ **Tinha sido ela que quebrou o nariz dele?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sai de perto de mim!** quase chorando  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou é embora daqui!**   
_Frank:_ **Ela disse que foi o carro... mas dessa vez eu não vi nenhum!** rindo


	6. S11E06 It's All Abou The Carby

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Sam desiste de Kovac e está se recuperando. Thomas e Abby são advertidos por Weaver e Pratt e Chen começam a se dar bem de novo.**

…

**_IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CARBY - 1ª PARTE_**   
**CENA 1 - CASA DE SAM**  
Já podendo se movimentar, Sam vai até a cozinha, onde Abby estava conzinhando:  
_Abby:_ **O que você está fazendo em pe?**  
_Sam:_ **Um dia eu tenho que voltar a andar...**   
_Abby:_ **Sam, volte pra cama.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu estou bem... cadê o Alex?**  
_Abby:_ **No banho.**   
_Sam:_ **Deixe-me ajuda-la a fazer o café...**   
_Abby:_ **Nada disso! Se não quiser ir pra cama, tudo bem, mas no minimo se sente.**  
_Sam:_ **Tá certo...** senta-se  
_Abby:_ **Mais disposta hoje?**   
_Sam:_ **Eu tenho que voltar logo... tô parecendo uma fresca...**  
_Abby:_ **Fraqueza após três semanas em coma não é frescura.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **... obrigada...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu só tava brincando...**  
_Sam:_ **Não... sério... obrigada. Qualquer coisa... quando você precisar... eu te retribuo...**  
_Abby:_ **Que é isso... está sendo um prazer. E adoro o Alex...**  
_Sam:_ **Vai entrando na fila...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **E se eu precisasse, você faria o mesmo por mim...**  
_Sam:_   
_Abby:_ **Não é?** sorrindo   
_Sam:_ **Olha... agora eu vi que você é gente fina... mas antes...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Como é que é?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Bem... você tem um olho grande pro Luka... e eu não gostava disso...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ehr... e-eu...**  
_Sam:_ **Desencana... tá tudo okay agora...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sei... eu nem penso mais no Luka...**  
_Sam:_ **Como? Eu não falei nada disso. Eu quis dizer que já superei meus ciúmes com o Kovac... já você, ainda se treme toda quando fala com ele.**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?** rindo  
_Sam:_ **Tô dizendo, garota... você parece uma colegial timida falando com ele...**  
_Abby:_ fica envergonhada  
_Sam:_ **E com o Carter então?**   
_Abby:_ engasgada  
_Sam:_ **Você é doidinha por ele, né?**  
_Abby:_ **Sam!**  
_Sam:_ **Olha... ricão... bonitão... e a tal da africana já era... Se você não quiser, eu pego.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas... m-mas... você melhorou mesmo, né?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Por que?** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Tá toda atiradinha...** sorrindo  
_Alex:_ **'Dia gente... o café tá pronto?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo! Eu precisava ir mesmo ao banheiro!**

Sorrindo, Abby joga o pano de lavar pratos na cara de Sam, e vai pro banheiro. 

**CENA 2 - ER**  
Num começo de manhã movimentado (isso é redundante), Simons com várias fichas de adimissão tenta seguir Pratt, ainda de nariz quebrado. Kovac apaga uns nomes no quadro de pacientes. E quando o croata se vira, se assusta ao se deparar com Mika.  
_Kovac:_ **Jesus Cris... agora o que?**  
_Mika:_ **Como?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você não faz barulho quando anda, não?**  
_Mika:_ **É uma de minhnas virtudes... rápida e sorrateira.**  
_Thomas:_ **Trocando em miudos, magrela.**  
_Mika:_ **Hey!**   
_Pratt:_ **Yo, Simons! Cala a boca e me escuta!**   
_Thomas:_ **Sim, Dr. Pratt...**  
_Pratt:_ **Curtain-1, furunculo na nadega. Suture-Room, sutura no escroto. Exam-1, bebê com diarréia.**  
_Thomas:_ **Adorável... mas eu já tô com oito pacientes.**   
_Pratt:_ **É... eu pegava uns... SE EU NÃO TIVESSE COM ONZE! Agora mexa esssa bunda, e vá aprender a ser médico!**  
_Thomas:_ se afasta revirando os olhos e resmungando **... sorte sua de tá com a napa quebrada... senão...**  
_Pratt:_ **Falou alguma coisa?**   
_Thomas:_ **N-não senhor.** e sai  
_Pratt:_ **Mala...**  
_Mika:_ **Concordo, tio Pratt. E aí?**   
_Kovac:_ **E aí, o que?**  
_Mika:_ **Você tava me ouvindo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sobre...**  
_Mika:_ **Minha paciente na Exam-1! 18 anos, tox positivo e hipertensa...**   
_Kovac:_ **Ow...**  
_Mika:_ **Administro beta-bloqueador?**  
_Kovac:_ **Pra que?**  
_Mika:_ **Ressucitamento se ela desmaiar...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela desmaiou?**  
_Mika:_ **Não, grandão... "SE"**  
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Pratt... quer mais um med-studant?**   
_Pratt:_ **Da mesma familia? Nada que preste vem daí...**   
_Mika:_ **Hey!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não se dá beta-bloqueadores associado à narcoticos.**  
_Mika:_ **Por que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Hemorragia cerebral...**   
_Mika:_ **Mm... então é melhor não dar mesmo, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem pensado...**  
_Mika:_ fica parada, encarando Luka  
_Kovac:_ **O que agora?**   
_Mika:_ **Que que eu faço então?**  
_Kovac:_ **Fique de olho! Cheque os batimentos, e me informe arritimias... se ela piorar, me chama!**  
_Mika:_ **Sim, Dr!** bate continência, e sai  
_Kovac:_ **Saco...**

**CENA 3 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY**  
Susan está tomando café, quando chega Carter:  
_Carter:_ **Bom dia, Dra Lewis...**   
_Susan:_ **Carter... como foi a noite?**  
_Carter:_ **É... e aí? Entrando agora?**  
_Susan:_ **Daqui a pouco... alguma noticia de Kem?**  
_Carter:_ **Zero... mas não tem problema! Bola pra frente...** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **... Sherry se virou sozinha hoje...**   
_Carter:_ **Nossa... que bom... quanto tempo ela tem? Cinco meses?**  
_Susan:_ **Quase sete...**  
_Carter:_ **Já? O tempo voa...**  
_Susan:_ aponta algo com a cabeça

John se vira, e vê Abby chegando:  
_Abby:_ **Oi gente...**  
_Susan:_ **Oi, Dra. Lockhart.** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **Ai... por favor... pode me chamar de Abby.**   
_Susan:_ **Tá ok, Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... quer saber mais? Eu demorei tanto tempo... me chame de Dra. mesmo!** rindo  
_Susan:_ **Como está a Sam?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem melhor... ela já tá até querendo voltar.**   
_Susan:_ **Mas...**  
_Abby:_ **Não tá tão bem assim, né?**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... Mm! Tenho que entrar... a gente se vê lá dentro!** e sai

Carter e Abby ficam sozinhos, só que sem entrosamento. Ambos ficam se encarando, mas nenhum dos dois tem coragem pra iniciar a conversa. Até que Abby vê a construção no Ike's:  
_Abby:_ **Viu o que estão montando ali?**  
_Carter:_ **Onde?**  
_Abby:_ **No lugar do Ike's...**  
_Carter:_ se vira, e vê a placa da McDonnald's  
_Abby:_ **Como você havia previsto.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Há! Tá vendo? Tem vezes que eu acerto!** rindo

Só que John para de rir, ao ver que Abby não está mais sorrindo. Novo momento chato.  
_Abby:_ **Vamos entrando?**   
_Carter:_ **Pode ir na frente...**  
Se encaram mais uma vez.  
_Carter:_ **Olha... a gente vai ficar o dia todo nessa. Eu vou na frente.** rindo  
_Abby:_ sorri, e abaixa o rosto

**CENA 4 - ER**  
John e Abby entram pela triagem, e seguem até a recepção:  
_Pratt:_ **Muito obrigado, Abby!**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... pelo que?**   
_Pratt:_ **Pelo cabeça de vento do Simons!**   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **Ele é muito lento! Fica meia-hora com cada paciente... agora, graças a você, a Weaver passou o mala pra mim!**  
_Abby:_ abre os braços "que que eu posso fazer?" sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Você não é mais a tutora do Simons?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...**  
_Carter:_ **Desde quando?**  
_Abby:_ **Já vai fazer 2 semanas...**  
_Carter:_ **Tanto tempo assim?**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu sei... parece uma eternidade!** e sai  
_Carter:_ **Por que?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... nada...**   
_Kovac:_ **Abby, você acha que se eu pedir, a Weaver tira a Mika do meu pé?** irõnico  
_Mika:_ **Eu ouvi isso.** atrás de Kovac  
_Kovac:_ **Jesus Cris... faça barulho! Anuncie sua presença. Não chegue por trás!**   
_Mika:_ **Eu não veria problema se você chegasse por trás de mim...**

Todos ficam calados, olhando boquiabertos após a citação de Mika... que refelete melhor:  
_Mika:_ **Okay... essa foi pesada até pros meus padrões...** envergonhada, e de olhos fechados   
_Kovac:_ **... O que você quer agora...?**  
_Mika:_ **Ééééé... a menina na Exam-1 teve uma alteração no monitor cárdiaco...**   
_Kovac:_ **Okay...**  
_Mika:_ **E como você me disse pra chama-lo...** e sai  
_Kovac:_ **Sério... fala com a Weaver.** sai sorrindo

_Carter:_ **Recados pra mim, Frank?**  
_Frank:_ **Não**  
_Carter:_ **Okay...** vai pra Lounge  
_Frank:_ **Mas tem pra você, Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Lockhart...**  
_Chunny:_ **Metida...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Hey... eu gosto do som...**  
_Frank:_ **Continuando: sua mãe tá vindo.**  
_Abby:_ **O que? Quando?**  
_Frank:_ **Ehr... ela ligou de um táxi.**  
_Abby:_ **E-ela parecia normal? Ela estava alegre... Você disse que eu trabalhava hoje?**  
_Maggie:_ **Filha!** entrando pela ala dos visitantes  
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus...**  
_Frank:_ **Mamãe chegou.**   
_Abby:_ **É isso. De agora em diante, você só pode me chamar de Dra. Lockhart!** apontando pra cara do Frank   
_Maggie:_ **Abby! Que bom ver vocêêêêêêê...** abraçando-a  
_Abby:_ **Bom te ver também, mãe... que veio fazer?**  
_Maggie:_ **O que? Eu preciso de motivos agora pra ver minha filha?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...**

close na feição sem graça de Abby... _créditos iniciais._

...   
**_IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CARBY - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 5 - ER**  
Ainda na recepção, Abby pega algumas fichas de adimissão, pra não ter que falar com a mãe:  
_Maggie:_ **Nossa, como você está bem... pintou o cabelo?**   
_Abby:_ **É... dei uma mudada no visual...**   
_Frank:_ **E não é só isso, ela agora é médica também.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sei! Minha filhinha é meu orgulho...**  
_Abby:_ **Você não tem telefone pra atender não?**  
_Frank:_ **Não. Eu na verdade atendo telefonemas. Mas se você quiser...**  
_Abby:_ **"Você" não... Doutora!**  
_Maggie:_ **Bem... vamos sair pra comer?**   
_Abby:_   
_Maggie:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Maggie:_ **Estou ótima...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sei... "ótima" de mais...**  
_Maggie:_ **Não começa, Abby!**   
_Abby:_ **Eu não tô começando nada... na verdade...**  
_Maggie:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Nada. Mãe, estou feliz que tenha vindo me visitar, mas agora não dá! Eu vou começar o meu turno agora.**   
_Maggie:_ **Não tem nenhum tempinho?**  
_Abby:_ **Não.**  
_Frank:_ **Na verdade, seu turno só começa em 10 minutos.**  
_Abby:_ **... eu juro por Deus que eu **cochichando pra Frank  
_Maggie:_ **Ótimo! Temos então um tempo prum cafezinho!**  
_Abby:_ respira fundo  
_Maggie:_ **E então?**  
_Abby:_ **Posso pegar minhas coisa no ármario primeiro?**  
_Maggie:_ **Claro... eu espero aqui!**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... e vê se não sai daí!** vai pra Lounge

_Maggie:_ **Minha filha é médica.** orgulhosa  
_Frank:_ **Eu já sabia.**  
_Maggie:_ **É?**   
_Frank:_ **É minha obrigação. Sou o recepicionista, e ela já é médica faz uns sete meses.**  
_Maggie:_ **Mm...**  
_Frank:_ **Troxe bolinhos dessa vez?**  
_Maggie:_

**CENA 6 - LOUNGE**  
Malik come rosquinhas no sofá. Carter e Susan organizam seus ármarios:  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou ficar maluca!** entra na saleta agora  
_Susan:_ **O que foi agora?** trancando o ármario  
_Abby:_ **Minha mãe tá aqui...**  
_Carter:_ **Magguie tá aqui?**  
_Malik:_ **A sua mãe tá aqui? Ela trouxe bolinhos dessa vez?**  
_Abby:_ **Fora!**  
_Malik:_ **É bom que ele tenha trazido!** e sai  
_Carter:_ **Qual o problema? Vocês não tavam ok?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim... mas... é sempre temporario.**  
_Carter:_ **Com ela está?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem...**  
_Carter:_ **Não... eu quis dizer...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, claro... eu a achei BEM demais!**  
_Susan:_ **Vai ver ela tá feliz em te ver...**  
_Abby:_ **E só diz que vem me visitar no táxi a caminho daqui?**  
_Carter:_ **Bem...**  
_Abby:_ **É doentio...**  
_Susan:_ **Qual o problema?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Qual o problema mesmo? Achei que a vergonha dela tivesse passado...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **É o Simons!**  
_Abby:_ **Tsc...**  
_Carter:_ **Mamãe não vai aprovar seu namoro com alguém que até ontem usava fraldas.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Pelo amor de Deus, Carter...**  
_Susan:_ **É verdaaaade...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu achei que iria encontrar refúgio aqui, mas parece que não vou, não é?**  
_Susan:_ **"Dra Lockhart", hora de iniciar minha batente. Infelizmente, não vou poder apoia-la aqui.** sai sorrindo   
_Abby:_ faz cara de zonza pra Lewis  
_Carter:_ **Não vai ver sua mãe?**  
_Abby:_ faz cara de zonza pra Carter  
_Carter:_ sorri dela

Por um momento, os dois se encaram, como não faziam a tempos. Ficam se olhando, com as caras fechadas... e Maggie entra na saleta:  
_Maggie:_ **Toc toc... posso entrar?** entrando agora  
_Abby:_ **Mãe!**  
_Maggie:_ **Vamo... Carter! Que bom te ver!**  
_Carter:_ **Oi Maggie.** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Ow... deixe-me te abraçar!** abraça John  
_Abby:_ **Mãe...**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sabia! Eu sabia!**   
_Carter:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Que vocês ainda estariam juntos...**  
_Abby:_ faz cara de zonza pro vazio  
_Carter:_ sorri sem graça   
_Maggie:_ **Vocês são perfeitos! Eu sabia que iam acabar voltando a namorar!**

**CENA 7 - EXAM-1**   
Mika observa Kovac cuidando da garota que teve uma pequena overdose:  
_Kovac:_ **Boa respiração bilateral... quem colocou a sonda?**  
_Mika:_ **Fui eu!** orgulhosa  
_Kovac:_ **... bom...**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... ela teve uma alteração no eletro há 5 minutos.**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... Gina, como você está agora?**  
_Gina:_ **Minha garganta está esquisita...**  
_Mika:_ **Foi o carvão... nós o usamos pra desintoxicação...**  
_Gina:_ **... besteira minha, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **... dor no peito? Dificuldade pra respirar?**  
_Gina:_ **Não muita... eu tô zonza...**  
_Kovac:_ **Medicamentos... Mika, continue a observação.**  
_Mika:_ **Certo...**   
Luka se declina, e fala ao seus ouvidos:  
_Kovac:_ **Ela está bem... por favor: não me chame a cada minuto, certo?** cochichando

O croata sai da sala, e deixa as duas sozinhas:  
_Gina:_ **... vc é médica?**   
_Mika:_ **Não... ainda não.**  
_Gina:_ **mm...**  
_Mika:_   
_Gina:_ **Já fez uma besteira dessas como a minha?**  
_Mika:_ **Não... ainda não.** sorrindo  
_Gina:_ sorri  
_Mika:_ **Bem... 20 capsulas de tylenol.. baita dor de cabeça, não?**   
_Gina:_ **Nah... a cabeça é só parte do problema...**  
_Mika:_ **Problemas em casa?**  
_Gina:_ **Não.. ainda não.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Bem... faça-me entender: por que você tomaria 20 comprimidos?**  
_Gina:_ **Eu... eu não quero falar...**  
_Mika:_ **Bem... é de praxe aqui no hospital, todo suicida passar por uma avalia...**  
_Gina:_ **Eu não sou suicida.**  
_Mika:_ **... por uma avaliação pscicologica. E como nós tamos meio cheio hoje, as consultas com o terapeuta demoram bastante. Você não... gostaria de começar comigo, pra facilitar o trabalho?**  
_Gina:_   
_Mika:_ **Eu sou nova nisso... mas tenho certeza de que quem toma 20 comprimidos, não tá a fim de continuar a viver...**  
_Gina:_ **... Eu não queria me matar...**  
_Mika:_ **Certo... você queria...?**  
_Gina:_ **... matar o meu filho.**   
_Mika:_   
_Gina:_

**CENA 8 - ER**  
Susan pega umas pranchetas médicas na recepção:   
_Frank:_ **A mãe da Abby é jeitosinha, né?**   
_Susan:_ **Meu Deus... Frank, eu sou mãe!**   
_Frank:_ **E daí? Eu sou pai, mas mesmo assim as fantasias não cessam.**

Kovac reaparece, e limpa mais 3 nomes no quadro:  
_Susan:_ **Ei, cuidado se não não sobra nada pra gente...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Esse foi moleza... trigêmeos.**  
_Susan:_ **Tá de saida?**  
_Kovac:_ **Mais duas horas.**  
_Susan:_ **Bom... vai ver a Sam hj?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Susan:_ **... desculpe...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... tudo okay...**

No meio da conversa, uma jovem estudante entra pela triagem, e procura uma informação com o pessoal da recepção:  
_Lil:_ **Her... com licença.**  
_Susan:_ **É com ele.** aponta pra Frank  
_Lil:_ **Bom dia, senhor... eu sou uma med-studant...**  
_Frank:_ **Bom pra você.**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... eu.. eu acho que começo hoje.**  
_Frank:_ **Bom pra você.**  
_Lil:_ **Vocês saberiam me dizer... onde eu acho a Dra. Lockhart?**  
_Frank:_ **Entra em dez minutos.**  
_Lil:_ **Obrigada...**

_Mika:_ **Dr KOVAC!** chega agora  
_Kovac:_ **Hey! Não precisa gritar! Eu tô bem aqui!**  
_Mika:_ **Vixe... quer que eu me anuncie, quer que eu fique calada... se decide.**   
_Kovac:_ **O que agora?**  
_Mika:_ **Minha paciente da exam-1...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não quero saber.**  
_Mika:_ **Mas...**  
_Kovac:_ **Chega! Eu falei pra não ficar me chamando aqui a toda hora.**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... ela é med-student, e ele o tutor dela?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim...**  
_Lil:_ **Essa dra Lockhart... ela também é malvada?** preocupada  
_Susan:_ encara 

Abby abre a porta da da Lounge, seguida de Magguie.  
_Frank:_ **Olha ela lá...** aponta pra Abby  
_Lil:_ **Dra. Lockhart?**  
_Abby:_ **Agora não!**  
_Maggie:_ **Abby, me perdoe...**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe, chega!**   
_Maggie:_ **Pelo amor de Deus.. por uma besteirina dessas...**  
_Abby:_ **Maggie, você vai me deixar doida!**  
_Lil:_ **Ela trata a mãe assim?** com receio  
_Frank:_ **Imagina como não trata as med-students.** irônico

A gritaria começa no County. Susan, Frank, Melinda, os enfermeiors e os pacientes vêem de camarim, as duas discurções: entre Mika e Kovac, e entre Abby e sua mãe.  
_Kerry:_ **O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?** chega gritando  
Todos se calam...  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não posso sumir 5 minutos, que isso vira essa balburdia? ... O que está acontecendo?**  
Ninguém fala... então resolve falar:  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... eu sou med-studant, e começo hoje...**  
_Kerry:_ **Shush! Agora não... Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu quero trocar de med-studant!**  
_Mika:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Por que essa agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não posso ficar com ela. Ela me incomoda.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu te incomodo...?**  
_Kerry:_ **Pode ser feito... Você, qual o seu nome?**  
_Lil:_ **Melinda Combs...**  
_Kerry:_ **Você ia iniciar com a Abby hoje, não é?**   
_Lil:_ **Sim doutora...**  
_Kerry:_ **Pois bem, agora será de Kovac... Mika. Você tá com a Abby.**   
_Mika:_ **Mais hein?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não discute.**  
_Mika:_ faz bico   
_Kerry:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Tudo bem... eu posso ter uma med-studant..**  
_Kerry:_ **Não é isso... quero saber o motivo de você estar histérica!**

De trás de Abby, Maggie reaparece, com um sorrisão, mostrando os dentes, e acenando pra Weaver.  
_Kerry:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Voltem ao trabalho!** e vai pra Lounge

Depois que Kerry entra na Lounge, Mika entra na Exam-1 batendo o pé. Kovac segue o caminho oposto. Abby, furiosa, vai pra lanchonete e é seguida pela mãe. Ficam na recepção Frank, mais Melinda com cara de tacho, olhando pra Susan.  
_Susan:_ **Bem vinda ao hospital publico.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Que caras são essas?** chega agora  
_Susan:_ **Longa história...**   
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... Dra. Lewis, quando o paciente é alegico a demorol e tem contra indicação de morfina...?**   
_Susan:_ **Pergunte ao Pratt.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ele não vai com minha cara...**   
_Susan:_ **Epidural cutanea.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Obrigado.**  
_Pratt:_ **Hey! Simons! Já lacetou a bunda?** grita do outro lado do PS

Todos riem...  
_Thomas:_ **E-ele não tava falando da minha.**  
_Frank:_ **Claro...** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Sabe o que é pior? Ela tá falando anasalado.** e sai

_Lil:_ **Que eu faço?**   
_Susan:_ **... segue o Kovac.**  
_Lil:_ **Okay... ehr... todo dia aqui é assim?**  
_Frank:_ **Não... imagina...**

**CENA 9 - LOUNGE**  
Nervosa, Weaver entra na Lounge... onde Carter está deitado no sofá:   
_Kerry:_ **Você não entra em 1 minuto?**   
_Carter:_ **Ficarei este minuto inteiro aqui se preciso for.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ainda com problemas?**  
_Carter:_ **A vida não é uma beleza?**  
_Kerry:_ **É... viu a mãe da Abby?**  
_Carter:_ **Com certeza.**   
_Kerry:_ **Vocês conversaram?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim...**  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?**  
_Carter:_

John se levanta, e sai sorrindo da Lounge:   
_Carter:_ **Meu minuto acabou...** sai da sala

**CENA 10 - LANCHONETE**  
Sentadas à mesa, Abby e a mãe continuam a "conversa"  
_Maggie:_ **Abby, por favor, não faça isso comigo.**  
_Abby:_ **Fazer o que?**  
_Maggie:_ **Me tratar como se eu estivesse doida.**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggie:_ **Eu estou bem... estou tomando tudo direitinho.**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggie:_ **Eu só resolvi vir te visitar... porque faz tempo que não a vejo.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**   
_Maggie:_ **Você ainda tá nervosa... quer alguma coisa? Agua com açucar!**  
_Abby:_ **Isso não funciona...**  
_Maggie:_ **Como não? Quem disse?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sou médica!** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Mas não pe preciso saber que o efeito placebo cura, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **Só pra quem ignora... Não funciona.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu vou pegar.** vai pra cantina

Lockhart respira profundamente. E enquanto está de olhos fechados, é beijada por Simons... e toma um baita susto:  
_Abby:_ **Mas o que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Oi, Dra.**  
_Abby:_ **O que você tá fazendo aqui?** cochichando  
_Thomas:_ **Por que você tá falando assim?** rindo, e cochichando  
_Abby:_ **Não é pra você estar com o Pratt?**  
_Thomas:_ **Não... ele tem uma obseção por bundas doentes. Vou tirar uma folga dele.**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor, sem perguntas: volte pro PS, agor...**  
_Maggie:_ **Aqui está! Ow... olá! Quem ésse?** chega com a água  
_Abby:_ "droga" **Este é Thomas Simons... med-studant. Thomas, essa é minha mãe, a Maggie.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ow... Sra. Lockhart.**  
_Maggie:_ **Não. Wyzinsk.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ah.. é verdade. O nome de solteira.**  
_Maggie:_ **Você é o estudante da Abby?**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr...**  
_Abby:_ **Era. Ele é só um estudante.**  
_Thomas:_ estranha a resposta  
_Maggie:_ **Ow... quer se juntar a nós?**  
_Thomas:_ **... não... eu tenho que voltar na batente...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Prazer em conhece-la.** e sai decepicionado  
_Abby:_ preocupada  
_Maggie:_ **Nossa... hoje os médicos são cada vez mais jovens... Aqui. A sua água.**

Abby toma em um gole rápido.  
_Maggie:_ **Nossa... melhorou? **rindo

Abby fecha os olhos, e balança a cabeça em decepção... _intervalo_

...   
**_IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CARBY - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 11 - CURTAIN-1**  
Examinando uma senhora, Luka é interrompido por Melinda, que está muito receiosa (pra não falar medrosa)  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... com licença, Dr. Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **Um momento... CBC, CHEM-7, Eletrolise, Exame de urina, e tomografia do tórax. E administre 1gm de ancef, e soro com 1 de epi na próxima hora.**  
_Haleh:_ **Sim Dr. Kovac** e sai  
_Kovac:_ **Fala...**  
_Lil:_ **Eu sou sua nova med-student, e recebi informações de que deveria colar em você...** inocentemente  
_Kovac:_ **Ai, ai... qual o seu nome?**   
_Lil:_ **Melinda Combs... mas pode me chamar de Lil.**   
_Kovac:_ **Não... srta Combs.**  
_Lil:_ **Ow...**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem, você está no quarto ano, não é mesmo?**  
_Lil:_ **Sim...**   
_Kovac:_ **Tenho três perguntas pra você: Sabe fazer suturas?**  
_Lil:_ **... deveria?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Lil:_ **... não, senhor...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ótimo... sabe diagnosticar? É uma boa estudante?**   
_Lil:_ **A primeira de minha turma...**  
_Kovac:_ **Pelo menos isso... e a última: por que está estagiando tão tarde? Os med-students começaram à 3 meses.**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... é uma longa história...**  
_Kovac:_ **Resuma pra mim.**  
_Lil:_ **... meus pais são ricos...** envergonhada  
_Kovac:_ **... certo... Vá no RH, pegue suas cha...**  
_Lil:_ **RH?**   
_Kovac:_ **Recursos Humanos... pegue as chaves de seu ármario, e se organize. Leia o manual de condutas do County, e me encontre em uma hora.**   
_Lil:_ **Certo.**

Melinda sai... mas volta logo em seguida:  
_Lil:_ **Her.. Dr. Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim?**  
_Lil:_ **Onde fica o HR?**  
_Kovac:_

**CENA 12 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Já vestindo as vestes estéreis, Susan e Carter esperam por uma ambulância:   
_Susan:_ **Como foi com a mãe da Abby?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Normal...**  
_Susan:_ **Normal? A Abby saiu furiosa de lá de dentro... sobre o que vocês conversaram?**  
_Carter:_ **Nada demais...**   
_Susan:_ **Isso não existe Carter. Você também ficou meio emburrado, após conversar com elas...**  
_Carter:_   
_Susan:_ **... e então?**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... a Maggie... ela achou que eu e a Abby estavamos juntos...**   
_Susan:_ **Ow...**  
_Carter:_ **E ela falou um monte de besteira. Morar junto, noivado, casamento, filhos...**   
_Susan:_ **Mentira!** rindo histéricamente   
_Carter:_ **Há! Vai rindo...**  
_Susan:_ **Meu Deus... que coisa chata... e aí?** rindo  
_Carter:_ **Aí a Abby "graciosamente" desmentiu... o resto eu não sei.**  
_Susan:_ **E é por isso que você está nervoso?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **E não deveria?**  
_Susan:_ **Por uma besteira dessas?** para de rir  
_Carter:_ **... não começa Susan.**   
_Susan:_ **Se te incomodou, é porque você ainda quer alguma com a Abby...**  
_Carter:_ **É melhor parar. Você é um pessimo cupido...**  
_Susan:_ **Carter, Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Saco... cadê essa ambulância?**  
_Susan:_ **Quando foi a última vez que vocês falaram a sério?**   
_Carter:_ **Isso não é da sua conta.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Então falaram...**  
_Carter:_ **Ai, ai...**  
_Susan:_ **E vai parar por aí?**   
_Carter:_ **Qual é... ela tá.. tá até namorando.**  
_Susan:_ **Mm... então tem um motivo.** sorrindo  
_Carterr:_ **Não... não. E, mesmo que eu quisesse algo...**  
_Susan:_ **É só um namorico besta.**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Abby e o Simons. Só curtição.**  
_Carter:_ **Ela falou isso pra você?**  
_Susan:_ **Não Carter...** rindo  
_Carter:_ **Por que você tá rindo?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Pelo amor de Deus... ele é um med-student... deve ter metada da idade dela... não é sério.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu tenho quase metade de sua idade, e nós namoramos.**  
_Susan:_ **A! Cachorro!**

Rindo, Lewis dá dois socos em John. Então, a sirene da ambulância demonstra sinal de vida.  
_Carter:_ **Finalmente...**  
_Susan:_ **Nós vamos continuar essa conversa...**  
_Carter:_ **Nós já encerramos...**  
_Susan:_ **Nada disso...**  
A ambulância chega.

**CENA 13 - CAFETERIA**  
Ainda sentadas à mesa, mãe e filha continuam conversando... e Lockhart é pega de surpresa com uma noticia:  
_Abby:_ **Você vendeu a casa...**  
_Maggy:_ **Isso!**   
_Abby:_ **... a sua casa...**  
_Maggy:_ **É!** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Por que? Pra que?**  
_Maggy:_ **Eu comprei uma moto!**  
_Abby:_ **Vendeu uma casa, pra comprar uma moto?**  
_Maggy:_ **É uma Harley-Davidson!**  
_Abby:_ **Jesus Cristo, mãe! A moto é feita de ouro?**  
_Maggy:_ **Hahaha... não filha.. o resto tá no banco...**  
_Abby:_ **... o que passou na sua cabeça?**  
_Maggy:_ **Não sei... com certeza não é loucura! Deve ser... uma crise de meia-idade...**  
_Abby:_ **O que você vai faezr com a moto?**  
_Maggy:_ **Cruzar o país!**

Abby fica sem resposta. Ela coça os proprios braços, começa a olhar de um lado pro outro... não sabe o que falar:  
_Maggy:_ **Não tire idéias disso...**  
_Abby:_ **Nem que eu quisesse!**  
_Maggy:_ **Abby... eu só vou tirar umas férias. Um ano. Dois, no máximo. Por isso eu vim aqui. Vim me despedir.**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggy:_ **Se eu tivesse doida, eu não viria me despidir de você.**   
_Abby:_ **... eu não disse que você é doida.**  
_Maggy:_ **Mas pensa que eu estou...**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggy:_ **E, vou aproveitar, e te deixar parte do dinheiro da casa pra você.**  
_Abby:_ **Não precisa...**  
_Maggy:_ **Como não? Você acabou de terminar a faculdade... você deve estar devendo uma fortuna.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Não... não tô devendo nada...**  
_Maggy:_ **Como não? Já quitou tudo?**  
_Abby:_ **Quitaram pra mim...**  
_Maggy:_ **Uau! Quem?**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggy:_   
_Abby:_ **Carter...**   
_Maggy:_ **O Carter?**  
_Abby:_ **É...**  
_Maggy:_ **Mas vocês não...?**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda somos amigos.**  
_Maggy:_ **Abby... alguém que é só amigo, não dá tanto dinheiro assim de graça...**  
_Abby:_ **Ele não tem problema... é zilionário.** sorrindo  
_Maggy:_ **Mas...**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe!**  
_Maggy:_   
_Abby:_ **Meus 10 minutos já eram. Tenho que começar a batente.**  
_Maggy:_ **A gente ficou quase uma hora aqui...** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Vai viajar quando?** sorrindo  
_Maggy:_ **Amanhã de manhã...**

Lockhart se levanta da cadeira, tira do bolso uma chave, e joga pra mãe.  
_Abby:_ **Dorme lá em casa essa noite então...**  
_Maggy:_ **A gente pode continuar a conversa...** feliz  
_Abby:_ **... vamo ver...** sai sorrindo

**CENA 14 - EXAM-1**  
Fragilizada com a aparente semelhança entre a história das duas, Mikaconversa com a garota que tentou o suicidio.  
_Mika:_ **Quanto tempo?**  
_Gina:_ **Vai fazer 3 meses...**   
_Mika:_ **... quem é o pai?**  
_Gina:_ **... meu professor...**  
_Mika:_ **... e o que ele acha do aborto?**  
_Gina:_ **Ele não sabe... e... nós não estamos juntos, sabe?**  
_Mika:_ **Sei...**   
_Gina:_ **Ele é casado... e eu sou muito jovem. Nem posso pensar em ter este filho. Meus pais ia me matar...**  
_Mika:_ **... eu... eu não seria a melhor indicação pra esta conversa. Sou só uma estudante, e eu acho melhor o terapeuta chegar, pra vocês conversarem melhor.**  
_Gina:_   
_Mika:_   
_Gina:_ **Eu... eu tinha pensado em abortar... numa clinica.**  
_Mika:_ **Antes dos tylenol...**  
_Gina:_ **Isso... eu até fui numa... o cartão tá na minha bolsa.**  
A estudante vai até a bolsa da paciente, e pega o cartão sorrindo:   
_Mika:_ **Nossa! Clinicas de aborto tem cartão?** sorrindo  
_Gina:_ **É...**  
_Mika:_ **Você... chegou a ir?**  
_Gina:_ **Sim... mas... fugi de lá.**  
_Mika:_   
_Gina:_ **Não consegui... medrei na hora. O tylenol pareceu mais fácil.** sorrindo  
A doutora Lockhart entra na sala de exames:  
_Abby:_ **Oi. Eu sou a dra. Lockhart. Serei a sua médica agora...**  
_Gina:_ **mm... cadê aquele outro... o europeu? Só de vê-lo, já me sentia melhor.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ele já está de saída. Agora serei eu. Mika?** sorrindo   
_Mika:_ **Dra. Lockhar.** esconde o cartão no bolso **Essa é Gina. 18 anos, ingestão de 20 capsulas de Tylenol. Pequenas alteraçõs cárdiacas, em observação após a lavagem com carvão, e sedação.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... no prontuário do Dr. Kovac, tem dizendo que ela reclama de dores abdominais. Já marcou o exame de raio-x?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... não.**   
_Abby:_ **Posso saber por que?**  
_Mika:_ **... ela está grávida.**

Lockhart estranha a resposta. Checa três vezes o prontuário, e continua sem entender.  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... Mika, podemos conversar aqui fora um instante?**  
_Mika:_ **... claro...**

**CENA 15 - ER**  
Abby sai da sala com o prontuário na mão, e seguida de Mika. As duas param perto da recepção, onde perto, Luka guarda os pedidos de exame:  
_Abby:_ **Aqui não diz que ela tá grávida.**  
_Mika:_ **Mas ela tá...**  
_Abby:_ **E porque aqui diz que não está?**  
_Mika:_ **Pergunta pra ele...** aponta pra Luka  
_Kovac:_ **O que agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Luka, você sabia que a garota estava grávida?**   
_Kovac:_ **Qual?**  
_Abby:_ **A do Tylenol...**   
_Kovac:_ **Como? Ela tá grávida?**  
_Mika:_ **Segundo a Mika...**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que você não me disse?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem... eu ia dizer, mas você começou a gritar feito "uma louca"...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **E se eu passasse um medicamento que é contra indicado na gravidez, Mika?**  
_Mika:_ **Sei lá... ela perdia o bebê...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não tenho que ficar aturando isso.**

Quando Luka dá dois passos pra tráz, se depara com Melinda:  
_Lil:_ **Dr. Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim?** nervoso  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... e-e-eu...**  
_Kovac:_ **Me desculpe... pode falar.** mais calmo  
_Lil:_ **E-eu já li o manual de conduta... vamos começar a ronda agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu já estou de saída.**  
_Lil:_ **Como?**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu saio em 10 minutos. Não vai dar tempo. Fica pra amanhã.**  
_Lil:_ **Mas... eu deveria passar metade do dia aqui.**  
_Abby:_ **É que você iria passar o dia comigo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Exato. Pode agradecer a sua amiguinha ali, pela troca.** aponta pra Mika   
Furiosa, Mika se afasta da conversa.  
_Lil:_ **E o que eu faço?**  
_Abby:_ **Se você quiser... passa umas horas sobre minha observação. Mas não muito tempo, porque amnhã você inicia com o Kovac.**  
_Lil:_ **Certo...**  
_Abby:_ **Qual o seu nome, mesmo?**  
_Lil:_ **Melinda Combs.**  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo. Começa levando esses materiais de coleta pra mim.** entrega um pote   
_Lil:_ **Eca... isso é xixi?**  
_Abby:_ **... nós chamamos de urina.** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **Aonde eu levo isso?**  
_Abby:_ **Terceiro andar.**   
_Lil:_ **Tá.. eu já volto. Obrigada... eu acho.** vai pro elevado

_Kovac:_ **Se oferecendo pra ficar com med-studants?**  
_Abby:_ **A hora da punição chegou! É hora de minha vingança.** rindo  
_Kovac:_ **Duvido... você não conseguirá ser cruel...**   
_Abby:_ **É por que você não me conhece...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **... já está saindo, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Já.. como está a Sam?**  
_Abby:_ **... melhorando. Vai vê-la?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não sei...**  
_Abby:_ **Seria uma boa você ir...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela falou isso?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... pelo contrário.** começa a rir  
_Kovac:_ também ri  
_Abby:_ **Mas... eu acho que é passageiro. Ela precisa de você. Se puder, vá.**  
_Kovac:_ **Okay... e se ela não gostar que eu vá lá, digo pra ela que foi idéia sua.** vai pra Lounge rindo  
_Abby:_ **Hey!** rindo 

Saindo da Lounge, Simons passa pelo croata. O med-studant olha pra Abby, e sem mudar a feicão, segue pra saida:  
_Abby:_ **Ei... não vai se despedir de mim?** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Você não vai recusar?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**   
_Thomas:_ **... até.** e sai pela triagem

Abby fica sentida com a reação dele.  
_Mika:_ **Eu também vou indo.**  
_Abby:_ **Pra onde?**  
_Mika:_ **Pra casa...**  
_Abby:_ **Nada disso!**  
_Mika:_ **Mas... o Kovac já tá indo. Meu turno termina, quando termina o dele...**  
_Abby:_ **Agora é quando terminar o meu...**  
_Mika:_ **Mas... eu já tô aqui faz 12 horas! Quando você vai sair?**  
_Abby:_ **Daqui a 10 horas.**  
_Mika:_ **Eita!**  
_Abby:_ **A gente faz o seguinte: você e a Combs ficam comigo. Daqui a... 6 horas, eu te libero.**  
_Mika:_ **Mesmo ass...** para de falar

Mika começa a ficar tonta, zonza e a respirar profundamente:  
_Abby:_ **O que houve?** preocupada  
_Mika:_ **Nada... fiquei... preciso ir pro banheiro.**

**CENA 16 - TRAUMAROOM**  
Fazendo a massagem cárdiaca na acidentada, Carter já está ficanco cansado:  
_Susan:_ **Vamos encerrar...**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Mais uma dose de atropine.**  
_Susan:_ **Estamos nessa já vai fazer uma hora.**  
_Carter:_ **... só mais uma dose.**  
_Susan:_ **Hora da Morte: 10:11**  
_Carter:_ **... droga.** para amassagem  
_Susan:_ **Pode sair. Deixe que eu limpo.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu nem me lembro, do último que euu salvei.**  
_Susan:_ **Como?**  
_Carter:_ **Acho que este é o 5ª trauma seguido que eu atendo, que termina em morte...**  
Ambos saem da sala, e vão pro corredor:   
_Susan:_ **Então nem conte. Só vai te fazer mal.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu preciso de férias.**   
_Susan:_ **Você precisa de uma boa companheira.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **E você precisa parar de bancar a cupido.**  
_Susan:_ **Cupido? Eu?** rindo

**CENA 17 - BANHEIRO FEMININO**  
Abby está ao lado das pias, segurando o jaleco de Mika... que está ajoelhada, vomitando num dos vazos:  
_Abby:_ **Tem certeza que você não quer um compazine?**  
_Mika:_ **Tenho... é... só um negócio que eu tô tendo...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas... o compazine pode ajudar...**   
_Mika:_ **Tá... pega no meu bolso.**  
_Abby:_ **Você carrega compazine?** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Eu te disse que eu tõ tendo isso faz tempo.** sorrindo 

Procurando no jaleco, Abby encontra o cartão da clinica de aborto:  
_Abby:_ **O que é isso?**   
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **"Second Choice: clinica de aborto"**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... é da Gina...**  
_Abby:_ **... e por que está em seu bolso?**  
_Mika:_ vomita de novo  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deu... você tá grávida?**  
_Mika:_ **Não conta pro Thomas!**  
_Abby:_ **De quem?**  
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_ **Você não sabe quem é o pai?**  
_Mika:_ **... é o... o dr. Kovac...** vomita de novo

Abby fica boquiaberta... _intervalo_

...   
**_IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CARBY - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 18 - CASA DA SAM**  
Alguém bate na porta de Sam, e ela leva uma eternidade pra abrir, pois ainda anda muito devagar:  
_Sam:_ **Já vai! Já vai!**

Ela abre a porta, e pra sua surpresa, quem batia na porta era Luka. A enfermeira tenta fechar a porta, mas como está fraca, o croata não deixa:  
_Sam:_ **Se você entrtar na minha casa, eu vou chamar a policia!**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam, pelo amor de Deus... deixa eu entrar...**  
_Sam:_ **Não!**   
_Kovac:_ **Pare com isso...** com um minimo de esforço, Luka entra no apartamento  
_Sam:_ **O que você quer?** se afasta dele  
_Kovac:_ **Eu acho que precisamos conversar...**  
_Sam:_ **Não temos nada pra conversar.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu nunca vou conseguir seu perdão?**   
_Sam:_ **Há!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **O que você queria? E se... e se eu transasse com o Carter? Ou com o Pratt? Você ia gostar?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Eu sabia que não! Agora, faça-me um um favor, e sai da minha casa!**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam... não.**   
_Sam:_ **Não?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não...**   
_Sam:_ **Luka... o que você quer?**  
_Kovac:_ **Conversar pacificamente.**  
_Sam:_ **Ótimo. É o que você quer? Então vamos "dialogar". Foi gostoso transar com aquela vadia? Fez você se sentir mais homem, transando com alguém daquela idade?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam!**  
_Sam:_ **NÃO! Não é você que quer conversar? Então vamos! Estou esperando uma resposta!**   
_Kovac:_ respira fundo  
_Sam:_ **Bem... se você não tem resposta, acho que está na hora de você sair.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu te amo.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **... eu te amo...**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não vou cair nessa de novo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas... eu estou sendo sincero. Eu te amo. Não há nada entra mim e a Simons. Nada!**  
_Sam:_ **... não é a primeira vez que eu vou ouvir isso. Antes com o Steve, agora com você. Então, eu pretendo que seja a última. Por favor, saia.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não sou o Steve.**   
_Sam:_ **Você é iqualzinho a ele. Nenhum de vocês prestam.**

Quando Kovac decide ir embora, percebe que Taggart está respirando com dificuldades.  
_Kovac:_ **Você está bem?** preocupado  
_Sam:_ **Não enche...** muito cansada  
_Kovac:_ **Sam, você está bem?**  
_Sam:_ **O que você queria? Eu fiquei três semanas em coma!**  
_Kovac:_

O telefone toca. Sam, se vira, e vai à passos curtos em direção do telefone. É tão deprimente vê-la "tentar" andar, que Luka resolve ultrrapassa-la, e pegar ele mesmo o telefone.  
_Sam:_ **Eu não preciso de sua ajuda...** muito cansada, se senta no sofá  
_Kovac:_ **Alô...**  
_Abby:_ **Luka?**   
_Kovac:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Sou eu... você está com a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **... mais ou menos...** olha pra Sam, que está emburrada  
_Abby:_ **Ela está bem?**  
_Kovac:_ **Mais ou menos. Ela está um pouco ofegante...**  
_Sam:_ **Eu estou bem!**  
_Abby:_ **Luka, me faz um favor... fala pra ela, que hoje eu não vou poder ficar com ela... minha mãe tá lá em casa, e vou passar a noite com ela...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo bem...**   
_Abby:_ **Olha: tem soluções de Solumedrol no ármario da cozinha. E se ela começar a cansar, faça a nebulização com Berotec e Atroveran por 15min.**   
_Kovac:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu sou médico.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Claro... **rindo **Ei! Se desculpe por mim. Diz a ela, que amanhã de manhã, eu tento passar aí.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá okay... não se preocupe.**  
_Abby:_ **Tchau Luka.**   
_Kovac:_ **Tchau...** desliga o telefone

_Sam:_ **O que foi?**  
_Kovac:_ **A Abby não vai poder vir hoje... a mãe tá na cidade.**  
_Sam:_ **Certo... obrigada pelo recado. Pode ir agora.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu acho... eu acho que vou ficar um pouco aqui.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **... saco... eu não vou conseguir te tirar daqui, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ nega balançando a cabeça

**CENA 19 - ER**   
Na recepção, Abby está do lado do telefone, que está na mão de Frank. Carter, de longe olha pra Abby. Kerry faz umas anotações nos prontuários:   
_Abby:_ **Pronto... agora liga pra casa do Thomas.**   
_Frank:_ **Não de novo. Você já me fez ligar pra Sam... agora disca você mesma.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, Frank, colabora! Eu sou médica agora, eu posso te pedir pra fazer ligações.** sorrindo   
_Kerry:_ **Ligações de cunho médico, não pessoal. Tudo bem você ligar pra Samantha, mas não pro seu namorado.**  
_Frank:_ **Tomou?**  
_Abby:_ **Mas Kerry... eu queria falar sobre a irmã dele...**   
_Kerry:_ **Ela saiu? Eu pensei que ela estivesse com você hoje.**  
_Abby:_ **É que ela já estava fazia 12horas acompanhando o Kovac... eu tô com a novata agora.**   
_Kerry:_ **Mas não foi o que eu mandei. Eu falei que agora ela era sua responsabilidade.** dando carão  
_Abby:_ **... ela também tava passando mal... eu queria saber como ela tá agora...**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby, nunca mais libere ninguém sem a minha permissão, está entendido?**  
_Abby:_ **Mas...**   
_Kerry:_ **Entendido?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ótimo. Eu não gosto que fiquem liberando o pessoal antes da hora...**

O rádio das ambulância alerta:  
_paramédico:_ **County Genneral? Na escuta?**   
_Chunny:_ **Sim, pode falar.**  
_paramédico:_ **Incêndio em fabrica de fogos caseiro. Todas as unidades foram chamdas. Quantos pacientes vocês podem receber?**  
A enfermeira olha pra Weaver, esperando uma resposta.  
_Kerry:_ **Três criticos, e seis estáveis.**  
_Chunny:_ **Três criticos, e seis estáveis.**  
_paramédico:_ **Entendido. Chegamos em 5minutos.**  
_Kerry:_ **É por isso que não liberamos ninguém antes da hora.** sai da recepção **Muito bem gente, vocês ouviram! Carter, prepare a as salas de trauma. Lewis, receba as ambulâncias! Abby, triagem! Frank, alerte o setor de tratamento de queimados! Se mexam!** vai pra sala de trauma

Antes que Frank pudesse telefonar, alguém liga pro County. Ele põe o aparelho na escuta, e segundos depois chama Abby:  
_Frank:_ **Seu namorado...**

**CENA 20 - CASA DOS SIMONS**   
Simons está no telefone. Mika, doente, está deitada na cama.  
_Thomas:_ **Oi, sou eu.**  
_Abby:_ **Fala, amor...**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... aconteceu alguma coisa com a Mika essa tarde?**  
_Abby:_ **Ow...**  
_Thomas:_ **Ela tá mal do estômago. Ela atendeu alguma doença infecciosa?**  
_Abby:_ **Não.. ela só tá passando mal.**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **... Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **... nada... só não dê muito compazine pra ela. Eu já receitei...**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá certo.**  
_Abby:_ **Olha, a minha mãe vai dormir lá em casa hoje.**  
_Thomas:_ **...e ... você não quer que eu apareça lá hoje.**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu entendo... você não querer me apresentar pra ela...**   
_Abby:_ **Hein? De onde você tirou essa idéia?**   
_Thomas:_ **Olha... eu não quero ter essa conversa pelo telefone.**  
_Abby:_ **Thomas...**  
_Thomas:_ **Depois a gente conversa.**  
_Abby:_ **Tá certo... um beijo.**  
_Thomas:_ **... até.**

Ele desliga o telefone, e olha um pouco pro aparelho, antes de ir pra cozinha. Já no quarto da irmã, ele está com uma xicára de chá na mão.  
_Thomas:_ **Aqui.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu não vou tomar essa gororoba...**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu te faço engolir...** sorrindo  
Ela bebe o chá fazendo careta.  
_Thomas:_ **Você não quer me contar nada mesmo? Tá tudo bem com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Tá... já já passa.**  
_Thomas:_ **... você quer que eu fique por aqui... oooou...**  
_Mika:_ **Pode se mandar.** rindo   
_Thomas:_ **Legal! Tá passando um jogo na TV.** sai do quarto rindo

Ela põe a xicara no criado-mudo, e ele volta de novo:  
_Thomas:_ **Você não quer mesmo que eu fique?** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Fora!** rindo, joga a almofada nele

**CENA 21 - TRAUMAROOMS**   
Numa das salas de Trauma, já usandos as vestes, estão Abby, John, algumas enfermeiras, e Lil.  
_Abby:_ **Você tá legal?**  
_Lil:_ **... tô.**  
_Abby:_ **Olha: queimados pela primeira vez é meio chocante. Se você quiser, pode deixar pruma outra vez.**  
_Lil:_ **Não... eu acho que dá pra encarar.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **E você?**  
_Carter:_ **Que é que tem?**   
_Abby:_ **Sem medo de traumas?**  
_Carter:_ **Por que isso?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Susan me contou...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Nah... é só uma má fase. É bom que eu me empenho, e tento não perder nenhum paciente.**

Trilha de trauma. Os paramédicos entram na sala com um queimado, gritando na maca:  
_paramédico:_ **Muito bem! Este é Mike Vincent, 31 anos, queimaduras de 2ª e 3ª graus em 60 do corpo. Pulso fraco, e pressão baixa. Está tendo dificuldades pra respirar, mas não conseguimios entubar porque a garganta está em frangalhos!**   
_Abby:_ **Certo, na contagem: 1, 2, 3!**  
_Haleh:_ **CBC, Urina, Carboxihemoglobina e contraste.**  
_Mike:_ **PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ESTÁ DOENDO!**  
_Abby:_ **50mg de morfina. Melinda, foley 32french.**  
_Carter:_ **Pupilas normais, e ativas. Liguem ele no monitor de carboxicila! Qual a oximetria?**  
_Lidya:_ **81...**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos ter que entubar... 20 de etomidate, 120 de sux!**  
_Abby:_ **Não consigo encontrar uma veia... a pela é só cranco mole.**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos por no cateter central. Ei, você! **com Lil **Colocou a sonda?**  
_Lil:_ **Já... **com nojo  
_Abby:_ **Combs, vem colocar o cateter.**  
_Carter:_ **Este não é caso de ensino...**  
_Abby:_ **Faça do lado esquerdo, que ela faz do direito.. Combs, faça a incisão.**  
_Lil:_ **Sério?** assustada  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Bisture10!**   
_Carter:_ **Eu tô dentro! ponham os analgésicos!**   
_Abby:_ **Comece a incisão entre a 4ª e 5ª costela... cuidado com a pleura...**

Melinda tenta fazer a incisão, mas a pele do acidentado está muito mole e melequenta. Ela não consegue perfurar.  
_Lil:_ **Eu não vou conseguir...** enjoada  
_Carter:_ **Mike! Nós vamos fazer você dormir. Quando você acordar, vai ter um tubo em sua boca, e você não vai conseguir falar.**  
_Mike:_ **Não! Sem tubos!**  
_Carter:_ **Vai ser preciso... ET Tubo 8.0.**  
_Lil:_ **Não dá!**  
Assustada, Lil sai rápido da sala de trauma, e esbarra em Weaver lá fora, que chegava com outro paciente:  
_Kerry:_ **Hey! Cuidado!**  
_Abby:_ **Pega leve... é o primeiro dia dela!**

Lá fora, Melinda respira fundo, limpa os olhos, e volta pra sala de trauma:  
_Carter:_ **Tô dentro.** entubou o paciente  
_Lydia:_ **Oximetria ainda baixando... 80, 79...**   
_Carter:_ **Droga...**  
_Lil:_ **Hemopneumotórax?**   
_Abby:_ **Sim... e o que a gente faz?**  
_Lil:_ **Broncodilatadores associado com solumedrol até estabilizar. Depois, é só levar ao Centro Cirúrgico.**   
_Abby:_ **Exatamente.** sorrindo

_Chunny:_ **Vão precisar disso aqui?** com o raio-x portatil em mãos  
_Carter:_ **Não, pode levar.**   
Chunny leva o aparelho até a sala do lado. Lá, Susan faz massagen cárdiacas no paciente:  
_Chunny:_ **Está convulcionando!**  
_Kerry:_ **2 de Ativan! Agora! Preparem o desfribilador!**  
_Malik:_ **Pulso caindo pra 34.**  
Lewis ouve um estalo:  
_Susan:_ **Ow, merda! Acho que quebrei o peito dele...**  
_Malik:_ **As convulsões pararam.**  
_Kerry:_ **Carregando em 100. Agora!** aplica o choque  
_Susan:_ **Nada.**   
_Kerry:_ **200. Agora.** aplica mais um choque  
_Susan:_ **Nada. Uma ampola de epinefrina. 80 de atropina.**  
_Abby:_ **Como vocês estão?** falando pela porta dupla   
_Susan:_ **90 queimado, com fibrilação... tá mal. E o seu?**  
_Abby:_ **Estável... vai subir daqui a pouco? E o terceiro critico?**  
_Susan:_ **Deve estar chegando a qualquer momento... hey, olha lá no corredor.** aponta pros paramédicos  
_Abby:_ **John, vou precisar da Combs, e de duas enfermeira.**  
_Carter:_ **Pode levar...**

No corredor, Abby, Melinda, Haleh e Lydia atendem o terceiro critico:  
_Abby:_ **A quanto tempo ele está sem respirar?**  
_paramédico:_ **Parou agora a pouco!**  
_Abby:_ **Lil, já entubou alguma vez?**  
_Lil:_ **Nunca!**  
_Abby:_ **Sempre tem uma vez pra tudo... Vamos por o cateter central antes. Betadine.**   
_Haleh:_ irriga o local da perfuração   
Enquanto Melinda faz a incisão, Abby examina o paciente... no momento que chega Corday:  
_Corday:_ **Hemopneumotorax?**   
_Abby:_ **Não... Trauma-II com o Carter.**  
_Lil:_ **Entrei...**  
_Abby:_ **Perfeito... agora venha entubar. Lydya: 6 de etomidate. 20 de versed.**  
_Lidya:_ **Aplicando...**  
_Abby:_ **Coloque a guia pra que você possa ver as cordas vocais... não force muito ou vai quebrar os molares.**  
_Lil:_ **Não consigo ver nada...**   
_Abby:_ **Sucção! Pegue o tubo... e só o coloque quando ver as cordas pela guia...**  
_Lil:_ **Agora eu tô vendo melhor...**  
A aluna entuba.  
_Abby:_ **Muito bem...** esculta os peitos **Boa respiração bilateral... bom trabalho.**

Melinda fica sorrindo.

**CENA 22 - CASA DE SAM**  
Ainda deitada no sofá, Sam tenta aturar Luka na cozinha:  
_Kovac:_ **O que você quer pro almoço?**  
_Sam:_ **Que você vá embora!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não tá no meu cárdapio.**  
_Sam:_ **Luka... não é engraçado.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Sam:_ **O que você quer que eu faça?**  
_Kovac:_ **... que volte a ficar comigo.**  
_Sam:_ **Fora de cogitação...**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo! Eu saio agora, e nunca mais volto!**  
_Sam:_ **Ok...**   
_Kovac:_ **É sério. Se eu for embora agora, eu não volto nunca mais.**  
_Sam:_

Com o silencio de Sam, Luka resolve ir pra porta de saída. Quando ele abre a porta:  
_Sam:_ **Kovac...**  
Ele para.  
_Sam:_ **... "nunca mais" é muito tempo...**  
O croata fecha a porta, e volta pra cozinha fazer o almoço de Sam.

**CENA 23 - CAFETERIA DO COUNTY**  
Abby está comprando o almoço, e depois de pagar, percebe que não há nenhum lugar vago. Apenas em uma cadeira... ao lado de Carter. Ela pensa em comer fora da cantina, mas vê o quanto isso é ridiculo, e vai se sentar ao lado dele:  
_Abby:_ **Só tem essa cadeira.** sem graça  
_Carter:_ **É toda sua...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Sorte com o seu paciente?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu mandei ele vivo pro centro cirurgico. Na minha mão, ele não morre mais.**   
_Abby:_ **Que pensamento mórbido...**  
_Carter:_ **Bate com a minha fase...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Então. Sua mãe.**  
_Abby:_ **É... quem diria...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Ela já começou a viajem?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... vai passar a noite lá em casa antes.**  
_Carter:_ **A Susan me contou da moto... mas... a parte dela vender a casa me deixou boiando...**  
_Abby:_ **É. Ela vendeu mesmo... e queria até me dar uma parte.**  
_Carter:_ **E você ficou?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... ela queria que eu ficasse pra pagar minha faculdade...**  
_Carter:_ **ow...**  
_Abby:_ **E um amigo já pagou pra mim.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Tudinho? Uau.. ele deve ser legal.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **E rico. Mas tem um defeito:**   
_Carter:_ **Qual?**  
_Abby:_ **Ele ronca muito...**

Os dois riem por um bom tempo, mas depois param... e passam por mais um longo e chato momento de silêncio. Abby morde o sanduiche:  
_Abby:_ **Isso é um horror!** com nojo  
_Carter:_ **É boa que assim ganhamos dinheiro com a lavagem gástrica.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu sei. "Pensamento mórbido"** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ainda bem que uma McDonnald's abre aqui perto...**  
_Carter:_ **É. Aí a gente pode comer com mais tranquilidade...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
Lockhart dá mais uma mordida e mela a bochecha de maionese. John começa a rir.  
_Abby:_ **O que foi?** rindo  
_Carter:_ **Você tem uma... sujeirinha aqui...** apontando o próprio rosto  
_Abby:_ **Aqui?** rindo, e passando a mão no lugar errado   
_Carter:_ **Não.. deixa comigo...**

Ele passa a mão no rosto dela, e retira a maionese. Mas mesmo depois de limpo, John continua limpando o rosto dela. Os movimentos de limpeza passam a ser movimentos de carinho. Abby fica mais tranquila, e os dois trocam olhares carinhosos. E quando Lockhart estava pra falar algo:  
_Lil:_ **Dra. Lockhart?** chega agora  
_Abby:_ **Sim!** tomando susto  
_Lil:_ **Estão pedindo pra você subir... é sobre o trabalhador que atendemos agora há pouco.**  
_Abby:_ **Ow... certo. Trabalho de médico não termina nunca.**   
Sorrindo, Abby completamente desnorteada, tenta sair da cafeteria.  
_Carter:_ **É por ali.** aponta a saída sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Claro...** sai sorrindo

Ficam sozinhos Melinda e John:   
_Carter:_ **Sente-se...**  
_Lil:_ **Obrigada...**   
_Carter:_ **Já almoçou? Pode pegar o sanduiche da Abby. Ela quase não tocou nele...**  
_Lil:_ **Não... sua esposa pode não gostar.**

John sorri. _Intervalo_

...   
**_IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CARBY - PARTE FINAL_**  
... 

**CENA 24 - ER**  
Lockhart sai do elevador, e volta pro PS.  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**   
_Abby:_ **Nada... queriam a ficha de medicamentos usado no queimado dessa tarde...**  
_Carter:_ **Qual?**  
_Abby:_ **O que eu atendi no corredor...**  
_Carter:_ **Sem complicações?**  
_Abby:_ **Não.. tudo ok. Ei, a Elizabeth tá terminando a cirurgia do tal Mike. Não tá curioso pra ver os resultados?**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... não sei...**  
_Abby:_ **Vá. Espero que ele melhore. Aí você vai var que tá sem uruca nenhuma.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Eu...**  
_Kerry:_ **Dr. Lockhart...** chega na recepção  
_Jerry:_ **... não foi pelo primeiro nome... aí vem carão...**   
_Kerry:_ **Não se meta, Jerry!**  
_Jerry:_ **Hey... eu acabei de chegar aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby, eu queria falar sobre o senhor Ortega...**  
_Abby:_ **Mm! Eu acabei de vir de lá da OR. Ele tá bem...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não é isso... ehr... você deixou a Melinda entuba-lo?**  
_Abby:_ **Ãã... sim?**   
_Kerry:_ **Você autorizou, uma med-student, que pra variar, nem é sua, a fazer um cateter central num paciente com o corpo com queimaduras de 3ª grau?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ela acertou de primeira...**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby? Você perdeu a cabeça? E se ela colocasse o tubo no esofago? E se perfurasse o pulmão?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... é um hospital escola.**  
_Kerry:_ **Existe bom censo.**   
_Abby:_ **A Combs acertou de primeira!**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby, foi muito irresponsável!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu acho que com ela supervisionando, não houve problema.**   
_Kerry:_ **John... eu estou falando com a Abby.**   
_Carter:_ **Bem, eu sou o Chefe dos Residentes. Abby é uma residente. Ela é minha responsabilidade. Portanto, da próxima vez que você for dar um carão em alguém que é minha responsabilidade, é melhor falar em particular. E mesmo assim, me informando antes. Fui claro?**

Todos no saguão tentam não rir da dura que Weaver sofreu. Ela, tenta engolir a seco. Ao resolver ir embora, encar Abby com raiva (que nem olha pra ela), e com mais raiva ainda a Carter. Kerry vai embora, e segundos depois, as enfermeiras aplaudem Carter:  
_Chunny:_ **"Façam o que digo, mas não façam o que faço?"** rindo  
_Carter:_ **Mais ou menos isso...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...**   
_Carter:_ **Nada mais que minha obrigação.**   
_Jerry:_ **Ela fez pouco de mim... porque não me defendeu também?**  
_Carter:_ **... eu não vou dignificar isso com uma resposta.** vai pro elevador sorrindo   
Lochkar vai pras salas de Exam, e é seguida por Lewis:   
_Susan:_ **Nossa... o que foi aquilo?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Nada...** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Abby, mulher... abre os olhos.**  
_Abby:_ **Estão bem abertos. E, eu tô vendo uma loirinha, muito bonitinha, mas que vai levar uns casacudos, pois tá se metendo muito a cupido besta.**  
_Susan:_ **Saquei... num tá aqui quem falou.**  
Abby continua andando, mas meio de longe, Susan cochicha pra ela ouvir;  
_Susan:_ **CarterCarterCarterCarter...** com voz demoníaca  
_Abby:_ rindo, joga em Susan o avental

**CENA 25 - OR**  
No andar do Centro Cirúrgico, Carter sai do elevador, no momento que Lizzie deixava a sala de operações:  
_Carter:_ **Dra. Corday...**   
_Corday:_ **Oi, Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Saindo agora da operção do Mike?**  
_Corday:_ **Operário queimado com hemopneumotórax?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim!** ancioso  
_Corday:_ **Vai viver...**  
_Carter:_ **Sério?** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Bem... vai é sobreviver. Ele tá muito queimado, os rins não estão funcionando... acho que vai morrer de infecção em uma semana.**  
_Carter:_ **Mas... nós fizemos o que podiamos, né?**  
_Corday:_ **... claro. Por que?**  
_Carter:_ **Nada... eu... só queria checar isso. Obrigado.** e sai  
_Corday:_ **De nada...**

Lizzie, cabisbaixa, põe as mãos no bolso. Olha pros lados, vê que não tem ninguém por perto, e fala sozinha:  
_Corday:_ **"Eu estou bem. E você" .. "Oh! Obrigado por perguntar. Estou ótima!"** entra na sala

**CENA 26 - CASA DE SAM**  
Luka limpa os pratos na cozinha. Taggart continua deitado no sofá. Mas um pouco melhor. Eles conversam, mesmo estando em comodos diferentes:   
_Sam:_ **Até que não tava tão mal...**   
_Kovac:_ **Conzinhar é um dos meus pontos fortes.**   
_Sam:_ **Fidelidade não é um deles...**   
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Alex está quase chegando da escola. Não quero que ele o veja aqui. Vai acabar ficando com idéias na cabeça.**  
_Kovac:_ **Só termina a aula às 15:00**  
_Sam:_ **Já são 15:10**  
_Kovac:_ **Mentira!**  
_Sam:_ **É...**  
_Kovac:_ **Nossa... o tempo passou voando...**  
_Sam:_ **Aí eu não tenho tanta certeza... almoçar foi um mártirio.**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Eu quero tentar esquecer...**  
_Kovac:_ **Do que? Quando você perdeu a sensibilidade da mão, e eu te dei comida na boca?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Não tem graça. Eu não gostei nada daquilo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas acabou comendo...** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Depois de me convecer por meia-hora...**   
_Kovac:_ **E requentar o prato 5 vezes.**  
Os dois riem. Luka aparece na sala. Sam o olha nos olhos:  
_Kovac:_ **Pronto...**  
_Sam:_ **Terminou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Terminei...**  
_Sam:_ **Agora já pode ir embora...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok...** segue lentamente pra saída  
_Sam:_ **Luka...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim.**   
_Sam:_ **Obrigada...**  
_Kovac:_ **Foi um prazer.**  
_Sam:_ **... ehr... não sei se são os medicamentos...** Luka ri **... mas... deixe pra lá.**   
_Kovac:_ **Fale...**  
_Sam:_ **... ainda é muito cedo...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **... tchau.**  
_Kovac:_ **... tchau...** sai satisfeito  
Samantha contina no sofá, mas pensativa, e enrolando os cabelos...

**CENA 27 - ER**   
Fazendo as rondas, Melinda acompanha Abby, que está tratando uma... "maluca"...  
_Abby:_ **E quando foi que o ET disse que o bebê iria nascer?**  
_grávida do ET:_ **A qualquer minuto...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não estou vendo barriga de grávida...**  
_grávida do ET:_ **Eles disseram que é pra manter o segredo deles...**   
_Abby:_ **Qual?**  
_grávida do ET:_ **A grande invasão alienigena...**  
_Abby:_ olha pra Melinda  
_Lil:_ **5 de Haldol... e consulta com o psquiatra?**  
_Abby:_ **Imediatamente...** seguem pro leito ao lado **Sr Fonseca... ainda com a lingua lisa?  
_anêmico:_ b... sim... tá me dando ansia de vômito...**  
_Lil:_ **Lingua lisa?**  
_Abby:_ **Anemia calciforme... baixo nivel de ferritina no sangue. Receite comprimidos de quelato glicinato por um mês.**  
_Lil:_ **Anotado...** seguem pro próximo  
_Abby:_ **Mm...** examinando raio-x **Combs, tá vendo o que eu tô vendo?**  
_Lil:_ **Pode me chamar de Lil... e eu tô vendo uma fratura no metacarpo.**  
_dedo fraturado:_ **Brilhante! demoraram 2 horas pra descobrir que eu quebrei o dedo?** furioso  
_Abby:_ **Bem vindo ao hospital público.** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Abby, viu meu paciente da 4?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... não. Acho que tá na sala de sutura...**  
_Deb:_ **Droga.. vou ter que acorrenta-lo.**  
_dedo fraturado:_ **Quando é que vão me engessar?**  
_Abby:_ **Logo... e o Pratt? Tira a atadura hoje, né?**  
_Deb:_ **É... coitado... ele tá achando que vai ficar com desvio.** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **O que houve com ele...?**  
_Deb:_ **É o meu namorado... quebrei o nariz dele duaz vezes há duas semanas.**  
_Lil:_ boquiaberta  
_Deb:_ **Vou procurar meu paciente...** sai rindo  
_Abby:_ **Fique longe dela...** sorrindo  
_dedo fraturado:_ **E o meu gesso?** furioso

**CENA 28 - CASA DE PRATT**  
Na frente do espelho do banheiro, Greg faz muita firula pra tirar a atadura do nariz. Com muito frescura, vai tirando o adesivo, e soltando gritinhos. Quando tira tudo, vê que não ficou tão mal. Só um pequeno desvinho. Pra checar, toca o nariz:  
_Pratt:_ **Ouch!**

**CENA 29 - LOUNGE**   
Já de noite, na hora de sair, Abby organiza suas coisas... e entra Carter.  
_Carter:_ **De saída...?**  
_Abby:_ **Yep... vou pra casa. Ver se passo um tempo com a Maggie.**   
_Carter:_ **Bom pra você... E a Melinda? Boa pro County?**  
_Abby:_ **Competente. Esforçada... mas aí não é comigo. As avaliações dela serão feitas pelo Luka...**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... vai ficar com a cunhada agora, não é...?**  
_Abby:_ **... é...**  
_Carter:_ **Ele viveu.**  
_Abby:_ **Quem?**  
_Carter:_ **O Mike.**  
_Abby:_ **Carter? Nós atendemos outros dois traumas essa tarde, e não perdemos nenhum... ainda contando esse?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Minha maré de azar terminou nele...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Hoje foi um bom dia.**  
_Carter:_ **Foi... não pra todo mundo!**  
_Abby:_ **Claro...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **A Weaver não foi muito com minha cara...** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Não pra Susan que vai ter que encarar mais um plantão...**   
_Carter:_ **Mas foi foi pra mim...**  
_Abby:_ **... pra mim também...**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu vou indo! Até amanhã... boa noite Carter.**   
_Carter:_ **... boa noite...**

John estende a mão pra cumprimenta-la. Só que Abby faz um movimento de abraço... e no desencontro, ambos acabam rindo.  
_Abby:_ **Abraço ou aperto de mão?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **A escolha é sua.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Então abraço...** rindo  
Os dois se abraçam, se olha uma última vez no dia, e Abby sai da saleta.

**CENA 30 - ER**  
Kovac, do lado de fora da recepção, recebe de Susan, do lado de dentro, o relatório de pacientes. Abby, que estava saindo da saleta, fala com o croata:  
_Abby:_ **Luka? Vai trabalhar essa noite?**  
_Kovac:_ **... vou.. por que?**  
_Abby:_ **Eita... eu devia pegar mais leve com a Melinda...**  
_Kovac:_ **Quem?**  
_Susan:_ **Aquela ali dormindo...** aponta pra Lil, tirando um cochilo nas cadeiras da triagem  
_Kovac:_ **Ai, é mesmo... mais uma...**  
_Abby:_ **Não se preocupe... parece ser competente. Mas dê uma folga pra ela. No primeiro dia, 24horas direto não é moleza.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu vou ficar aqui por 24horas, e você não me vê reclamando.**  
_Abby:_ **É porque você faz isso há anos.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Tá me chamando de velha?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem...**  
_Susan:_ **Cachorra...** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Você sabe que eu te amo... Hey! E a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **Melhor. Passou bem a tarde...**  
_Susan:_ **Você passou a tarde com a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **Foi...**  
_Susan:_ **Que legal! Você e a Sam voltando... o Carter e a Abby voltando...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Susan!**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é a história? Eu tô flutuando...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **É "boiando"... e não tem história nenhuma! Eu vou pra casa. Boa noite Luka.** parte pra saída   
_Susan:_ **Não vai me desejar nada não, é?**   
_Abby:_ **Ainda tô pensando no seu caso.** sai sorrindo

Olhando pras fichas médicas na mão, Luka percebe que tem pacientes demais:  
_Kovac:_ **Eu vou precisar de uma mãozinha...**  
_Susan:_ **A Deb tá cheia. Eu também... tem sua novata ali.**  
_Kovac:_ **... acorda ela pra mim...**  
_Susan:_ **Eu não. Vai você.**  
Com passos curtos, Kovac vai até Melinda. Meio que sem jeito, balança o ombro da med-student, tentando faze-la acordar. Mas nada... e, sem querer, derruba as fichas médicas no chão. Ele se vira pra pega-las, e Lil acorda com o barulho, dando de cara com o traseiro de Kovac, à um palmo de distância.  
_Susan:_ **Bom jeito de acordar, não é?** maliciosa

**CENA 31 - CASA DE ABBY**  
Abby entra no apartamento, e encontra a mãe vendo TV.  
_Abby:_ **Mãe? Acordada?**  
_Maggie:_ **Claro!** desliga a TV **Tava esperando você.**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... não tinha lugar melhor pra quardar sua moto?** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Você não tem garagem...**   
_Abby:_ **Mas precisava entrar com ela no prédio, e deixa-la na recepção?** rindo  
_Maggie:_ **Foi o que deu. e Abby:**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Maggie:_ **Me desculpe! Eu não queria colocar você em nenhuma situação chata hoje...**  
_Abby:_ **Não.. tudo bem. Já tá tudo certo.**  
_Maggie:_ **Bom! Eu não queria ser daquelas mães controladoras... mas eu pensei que vocês dois aind estivesse, juntos.**  
_Abby:_ **Nós dois... somos meio que passado agora.**  
_Maggie:_ **É uma pena... forma um lindo casal...**  
_Abby:_ **Mããããe...**  
_Maggie:_ **Tá bom! Deixa prá lá! Não tá mais aqui quem falou.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Além do mais... eu tô namorando.**  
_Maggie:_ **Mm... sério? É o Luka?**  
_Abby:_ **Não! Não mãe...** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Bem... é só quem eu conheço de lá do hospital.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Lembra do Simons?**  
_Maggie:_ **Mm... não...**   
_Abby:_ **Aquele que você conheceu na cafeteria...**   
_Maggie:_ **A sim, o estudante... meu Deus! Ele?** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Por que você tá rindo?** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Ele é tão novinho...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Bom pra mim! Quer dizer que ainda tô por cima.**  
_Maggie:_ **Bem... mas mesmo assim.. ele deve ter metade de sua idade...**  
_Abby:_ **Ele tem 23. E eu não tenho 46 anos!** rindo  
_Maggie:_ **Certo... certo. Você está feliz com ele?**  
_Abby:_ **... estou...**  
_Maggie:_ **Fico feliz por você.**   
_Abby:_ **Obrigada... mas não me enrole. E a sua moto?**  
_Maggie:_ **Que é que tem?** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **É naquele trambolho que você vai viajar? É seguro?**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu ainda tô aprendendo... mas eu quase não caio mais.**  
_Abby:_ **Quase não cai?** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Quer me ver subindo nela?**  
_Abby:_ **Claro... vai descendo. Eu só preciso faezr uma ligação. Já já te acompanho.**  
Saltitando de felicidade, Maggie beija a filha no rosto, e vai pra recepção do prédio. Lockhart pega o telefone.  
**Alô...**  
_Abby:_ **Sou eu...**  
_Thomas:_ **Oi, Abby. Tá em casa?**   
_Abby:_ **Tô. Tudo bem contigo? E com sua irmã?**   
_Thomas:_ **Tô bem... ê ela tá melhorando. Acho que vai dar pra trabalhar amanhã.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... Olha, essa tarde eu...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não. Esquece. Eu tava de cabeça quente... aguas passadas.**   
_Abby:_ **Que bom... a gente se vê amanhã?**   
_Thomas:_ **Acho que só no County. Quando você folga?**  
_Abby:_ **No sabado.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu folgo na quinta... a gente arranja um outro dia.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo.**

De lá de baixo, Maggie liga a moto, e buzina três vezes:  
_Abby:_ **Meu Deus... tenho que ir... minha mãe tá me chamando...** rindo  
_Thomas:_ **Isso foi uma moto?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Nem me pergunte... tchau.**  
_Thomas:_ **Tchau.**

**CENA 32 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Andando pelo casarão, e acendendo as luzes por onde passa, Carter chega ao quarto que seria de seu filho... que ainda não foi desarrumado.  
_governanta:_ **Senhor Carter, quer que eu te faça a janta?** chegando agora  
_Carter:_ **Não... obrigado. Eu já comi no hospital.**  
_governanta:_ **Certo. Posso fazer alguma coisa pro senhor antes de dormir?**  
_Carter:_ **Não, pode ir... Espere! Só uma coisa:**  
_governanta:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **... providencie que este quarto seja desfeito amanhã.**  
_governanta:_ **... tem certeza?**  
_Carter:_ **Tenho... não posso viver no passado...**

**CENA 33 - SAGUÃO DO PRÉDIO DE ABBY**  
Imediatamente após Carter fala, a camera muda pro rosto alegre de Abby, que está vendo a mãe tentando subir na moto:  
_Maggie:_ **Dessa vez eu consigo...** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Tem certeza que você não quer rodinhas?** rindo  
Na tentativa de subir de novo, Maggie cai mais uma vez... e de maneira ridiculamente cõmica. Mesmo assim, mãe e filha continuam sorrindo de felicidade. 

_executive producers_

christopher chulack  
john wells  
michael crichton


	7. S11E07 Run For His life

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Uma visita de Maggie faz Abby repensar em Carter. Thomas é agora estudante de Pratt, Mika descobre estar grávida, conta à Abby e pensa em abortar.**

...   
**_RUN FOR HIS LIFE - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - ESCRITÓRIO DE WEAVER**  
Sentada em sua cadeira, Weaver recepiciona Samantha, que volta após um longo tempo sem trabalhar:  
_Kerry:_ **Por favor... sente-se.**  
_Sam:_ **Obrigada...** se senta  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... como você está?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem...**   
_Kerry:_ **Não... eu quero dizer... como você está mesmo?**  
_Sam:_ **... totalmente recuerada.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ótimo. Eu não posso ficar com um funcionário em condições debilitadas de serviço...**  
_Sam:_ **Não se preocupe...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Bem... a minha função é me preocupar. Você passou três semanas em coma. E muito tempo mais se recuperando. Eu acho que você poderia voltar, mas só se for na triagem.**  
_Sam:_ **Certo... eu concordo.**  
_Kerry:_ **E por meio turnos até segunda ordem.**  
_Sam:_ **Mas... dra. Weaver. Eu preciso dos meus turnos completos.**  
_Kerry:_ **É muito cedo.**  
_Sam:_ **Mas eu vou apenas receber metade do meu salário.**  
_Kerry:_ **Essa é outra questão que eu queria discutir... como você ficou mais de um mês fora de serviço, este tempo não poderá ser renumerado.**  
_Sam:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem...**  
_Sam:_ **Certo. E se eu usar este tempo que eu passei fora, como férias? Aí eu receberia integralmente.**  
_Kerry:_ **... podemos discutir. Mas, até lá, metade dos turnos.**  
_Sam:_

**CENA 2 - ER**  
Na recepção de um dia calmo (aleluia), Luka está sorridente, e Abby esgotada:   
_Kovac:_ **Que cara é essa?**  
_Abby:_ **Minha mãe... ela viajou faz dois dias, e até agora nada...**  
_Kovac:_ **Deve estar tudo bem. Numa viagem pelo interior do país, liga-se apenas uma vez por semana...**   
_Abby:_ **O que você sabe disso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu já fiz as minhas viagens...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Mm... você é cheio das surpresas, né?... Ah! Eu eu tô com uma mão de obra a menos.**  
_Kovac:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **A Mika. Nada dela ainda...**   
_Kovac:_ fica rindo  
_Abby:_ **O que foi agora?**   
_Kovac:_ **Acho que ganhei na loteria... perdi uma mala, ganhei uma operária.**  
Melinda chega na recepção, e despacha mais de 6 fichas médicas:  
_Lil:_ **Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... tire 15min de folga.**  
_Lil:_ **Obrigada.** sai sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Destroque comigo!**  
_Kovac:_ **Nada disso...**   
_Abby:_ **Mas... a Combs era pra ficar comigo.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Sinto... águas passadas. Mika no meu pé, nunca mais.**  
_Sam:_ **Bom ouvir isso...** chega agora, e sorrindo  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Hey, Sam. Como foi com a Weaver?**  
_Sam:_ **Você sabe... chicote.**  
_Frank:_ **Salário reduzido?**  
_Sam:_ **Exato...**  
_Frank:_ **Vocês acreditam que eu ainda não recebi meu pagamento, de quando tive meu infarto?**  
_Sam&Abby:_ **... mentira...**   
_Frank:_ **"Chicote."**   
_Abby:_ **Thomas!** o vê entrando na Lounge  
_Thomas:_ **Hey, Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Já tá de saida?** acompanha-o  
_Thomas:_ **Graças a Deus...** entram na Lounge  
_Sam:_ **Ela se despediu da gente?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Não.. nos deixou sobrando mesmo...**

**CENA 3 - LOUNGE**  
Abby entra primeiro na saleta, e logo atrás dela, Simons beija-a na nuca:   
_Abby:_ **Agora não...** rindo  
_Thomas:_ **Okay... tô lá em casa atééééé...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu não te vi ainda... eu já tô aqui faz uma hora.**  
_Thomas:_ **É o Pratt... me fez ficar ouvindo um carão de um cirurgião...**   
_Abby:_ **O que houve?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada de mais.** arrumando o armário  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... você viu a Mika?**  
_Thomas:_ **...? Sim. Ontem, quando eu saí de casa... não era pra ela já estar aqui?**  
_Abby:_ **É. Ela melhorou?**   
_Thomas:_ **Sim... eu falei com ela no telefone à quase duas horas... ela me disse que tava vindo pra cá...**   
_Abby:_ **Ainda não veio...**  
_Thomas:_ **Deve ter pego no sono...** pega o celular

Depois de discar, Simons deixa o celular no viva-voz, vai pegar um copo de café, fica um bom tempo esperando atenderem e olha sorrindo pra Lockhart.  
_Thomas:_ **Em casa ela não tá... xô tentar o celular...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Tá chamando... Alô?**  
_Mika:_ **Oi...**   
_Thomas:_ **Menina... tá aonde?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... eu não vou pro County hoje...**  
_Thomas:_ **... você piorou? E onde você está? Eu liguei pra casa e ninguém atendeu...**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... eu saí pra dar uma respirada. Pede desculpas a Abby pra mim...**   
_Abby:_ **Eu tô bem aqui! Pode dá-las agora...** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Deixa... E não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Mika:_ **Tchau...**  
_Abby:_ **Ela parecia meio mole, né?**   
_Thomas:_ **... um pouco...**

Só que Mika não apertou o botão de terminar a ligação, e a chamada continua em andamento, só que ela não sabe:   
_Mika:_ **"_... desculpa, eu tive que atender._"**   
_mulher:_ **"_Não tem problema. Vamos continuar..._"**  
_Thomas:_ **Com quem ela tá falando?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Sei lá... desliga o celular, se não a conta vem uma verdadeira fortuna...**   
_Thomas:_ **Miiiiiiiika...** com voz aterrorizante   
_Abby:_ **É. Isso vai faze-la desligar o telefone...** irônica  
_Mika:_ **"_Mikaela Hannigan Simons... _****_23 anos._"**   
_Thomas&Abby:_   
_mulher:_ **"_A gravidez é de risco?_"**   
_Mika:_ **"_Não... indesejada..._"**   
_Thomas:_ **COMO É?**  
_mulher:_ **"_Quanto tempo?_"**  
_Mika:_ **"_Quase três meses... eu só quero interromper._"**  
_Thomas:_ **Que estória é essa?**  
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus... ela vai abortar...** bufando  
_Thomas:_ **Como é...?** confuso  
_Mika:_ **"_Anestesia local... e eu quero o mais rápido possivel... e com sigilo._"**   
_Abby:_ **Ela tá grávida... ela me contou anteontem!**  
_Thomas:_ **Deus do céu, Abby! Como você não me conta um negócio desse!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não pensei que ela fosse fazer isso!**  
_mulher:_ **"_Pronto... é só assinar. Você é a próxima da lista._"**

Simons pega o celular, tira do viva-voz, e grita o nome da irmã, mas nada dela ouvir. Lockhart fica maluca, girando de um lado pro outro:   
_Thomas:_ **Ela não me ouve... preciso acha-la!**   
_Abby:_ **O pai é o Luka...**  
_Thomas:_ **O QUE?**  
_Abby:_ **É só o que sei...**   
Simons sai furioso da sala, e Lockhart fecha os olhos com força, pensando na besteira que fez, ao guardar segredo.

**CENA 4 - ER**  
_Thomas:_ **EI! VOCÊ!** sai furioso sa Lounge  
_Kovac:_ **O que houe?**  
_Thomas:_ **Lá fora, agora!** segue pra triagem  
_Kovac:_ **Mas...**   
_Thomas:_ **Não me faça puxa-lo pelo pescoço!** e sai  
Todos na recepção estranham a atitude do aluno, e ficam encarando Luka, que sai completamente confuso.

**CENA 5 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Na aréa da entrada de ambulâncias, Simons furioso anda em circulos, até que o croata chega:   
_Kovac:_ **O que foi aquilo, lá dentro?**  
_Thomas:_ **Cale a boca!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Você sabe o que eu acabei de descobrir? Que a Mika tá grávida!**  
_Kovac:_ **Hein...**  
_Thomas:_ **Fica melhor... VOCÊ É O PAI!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que? Impossivel...**  
_Thomas:_ **Cale a boca, senão eu quebro a sua cara aqui mesmo...**  
_Kovac:_ **... aonde ela esta...** pego de surpresa  
_Thomas:_ **Abortando!**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Acabei de ouvir!** exibe o celular  
_Kovac:_ **Onde? A gente tem que falar com ela...**  
_Thomas:_ **É isso mesmo! Temos mesmo. Só que eu não sei onde tem nenhuma clinica de aborto. E você vai me ajudar a procurar!**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela tá grávida mesmo...?**  
_Thomas:_ **Me dê a chave do carro!** furioso  
_Kovac:_ **Eu dirijo.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu te mato.**  
Luka vê como o estudante está furioso... e acaba passando a chave. Ambos seguem pro carro do croata, sendo que Simons vai dirigindo.   
_Thomas:_ **Depois que a gente achar minha irmã, eu mato você!**

O carro sai cantando pneu, e da porta da triagem, Abby e Sam vêem a cena:  
_Sam:_ **O que foi isso?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **... uma cagada minha...**

...   
**_RUN FOR HIS LIFE - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 6 - CARRO DE KOVAC**  
Dirigindo feito um lunático a mais de 120km/h, zigue-zaguando entre os carros, Simons continua tenso. Kovac tenta fazer uma ligação:   
_Thomas:_ **Cara... você não sabe o quanto eu tô irado!**  
_Kovac:_ **Também foi surpresa pra mim!**  
_Thomas:_ **Você não tem controle não, é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é? Eu não fiz isso sozinho!**  
O estudante olha com raiva pro croata:   
_Kovac:_ **OLHA PRA FRENTE!**  
_Thomas:_ desvia de um carro  
_Kovac:_ **Cara... vai com cuidado!**   
_Thomas:_ **Me agradeça por deixar você usar o cinto!**  
_Kovac:_ atendem o celular **Alô? Frank! É o Kovac! ... ... Como que Kovac? Luka Kovac! Preciso de um favor... Simons, aonde a gente tá?**  
_Thomas:_ **Na oitava com a principal!**  
_Kovac:_ **Frank, preciso duma lista com as principais clinicas que fazem aborto, na região da oitava com a principal! ... ... Eu sei que não é seu trabalho, mas faça AGORA!**  
_Thomas:_ **Tem certeza que você não conhece nenhuma? Alguma que você tenha levado alguma garota pra abortar?** com raiva  
_Kovac:_ **... ... Certo... eu ligo depois.** desliga o celular **Vire na terceira à esquerda**  
_Thomas:_ **Quantas vezes?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não tô mesmo a fim de continuar a pergunta!**  
_Kovac:_ **... só uma.**  
_Thomas:_ **Depois da festa...**   
_Kovac:_ **É...**  
_Thomas:_ **Sem proteção... Sem nada...**  
_Kovac:_ **... a gente tava bebado...**  
_Thomas:_ **PEFEITO!**  
_Kovac:_ **É alí! Vire alí!**  
Cantando pneu, e fazendo uma curva muito perigosamente, eles viram à esquerda 

_Kovac:_ **Jesus Cristo! Cuidado!**  
_Thomas:_ **Com o que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Vai acabar batendo o carro!**   
Simons dá uma leve olhada pra Luka, olha pra calçada... e a invade. Atropela três latas de lixo, e uma delas trinca o parabrisa. Depois, voltam pra pista:  
_Kovac:_ **O QUE FOI ISSO?** assustado  
_Thomas:_ **Agora uma coisa a menos pra se preocupar! Já batemos!** irado

**CENA 7 - ER**  
Na recepção, Lockhart, muito preocupada, conversa com Frank. Samantha ouve a conversa do lado:  
_Abby:_ **Eram eles?**  
_Frank:_ **Sim.**  
_Abby:_ **O que queriam?**  
_Frank:_ **Endereços de clinicas.**   
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_ **De que?**  
_Frank:_ **Aborto.**  
_Sam:_ **De aborto? Por que?**  
_Frank:_ **Sei lá eu!**  
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr...**   
_Kerry:_ **Abby, você viu o dr. Kovac?** chega agora  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... por que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ele atendeu uma garota há dois dias, e a ficha médica teve uma pequena alteração...**  
_Abby:_ **Ele saiu.**  
_Kerry:_ **... Pensei que ele estava de plantão hoje.**  
_Abby:_ **É... mas ele teve que sair. Uma emergência...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como assim? Quando?**   
_Abby:_ **Agora há pouco...**  
_Kerry:_ **E quando ele volta?**  
_Abby:_ **... eu não sei...**   
_Kerry:_ **Ótimo! Perfeito... Frank, ligue pro Carter. Precisamos de um atendente.**  
_Frank:_ **Sim senhora.** pega o telefone  
_Kerry:_ **E a Mika?**   
_Abby:_ **Que é que tem?**  
_Kerry:_ **Também quero falar com ela. Eles atenderam este paciente juntos.**  
_Abby:_ **Ela não veio...**  
_Kerry:_ **... O que está acontecendo aqui hoje?**  
_Sam:_ **Ai meu Deus...** começa a perceber  
_Kerry:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Nada... Kerry? Podemos continuar depois?**   
_Kerry:_ **... certo... Na minha sala, sem falta.** sai da recepção  
_Abby:_ **Sam, calma.**  
_Sam:_ **Ele engravidou ela, não é?** furiosa  
_Frank:_ **Quem engravidou quem?**

Lockhart puxa Taggart pra uma conversa mais particular (longe de Frank):  
_Sam:_ **O... o irmão dela pegou o Luka... e eles estão atrás de uma clinica...** com raiva e chorosa  
_Abby:_ **... é...**   
_Sam:_ **Safado!**  
_Abby:_ **... eles pararam. Deve ter sido só uma vez, e isso acontece...**  
_Sam:_ **Não tente consertar a situação! Não tem desculpa... ele engravidou a garota...**  
_Abby:_ **... eu sei...**  
_Frank:_ **Hey, vocês!** grita da recepção **Chega desse momente Oprah. Trauma duplo chegando. Baleado e esfaqueado chegando agora...**   
_Abby:_ **São dois?**  
_Frank:_ **O que você ouviu? Um baleado, e um esfaqueado.**  
_Abby:_ **... bipe a Corday. E alguém chama a Weaver também... Sam, encontra a Combs pra mim.**  
_Sam:_ **... quem é Combs?** limpando as lágrimas  
_Abby:_ **A nova med-student do Luka... ela tá na cafeteria...**   
_Sam:_ **Ele num dormiu com essa também, né?** indo pra cafeteria, irada  
_Abby:_ **Sam...**  
_Lidya:_ **Aonde tá a Weaver?**  
_Abby:_ **Tenta as salas de exame...** vai até a recepçao  
_Frank:_ **Então...** telefonando  
_Abby:_ **O que?**   
_Frank:_ **Kovac engravidou a Mika.**  
_Abby:_ **... faça seu trabalho, Frank.**  
_Frank:_ **Eu tô fazendo...**  
_Kerry:_ **Quando vão chegar?** chega agora, acompanhada de Lydia  
_Abby:_ **A qualquer momento...**  
_Kerry:_ **Viu? É por isso que ninguém deve sair na hora do serviço.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que tá olhando pra mim? Eu tô aqui, não é?**

**CENA 8 - CLINICA DE MIKA**  
Esperando pra ser chamada, a med-student está muito nervosa. Com as pernas tremendo. Do seu lado, uma garota na mesma situação, só que apesar de nervosa, puxa conversa:  
_Willow:_ **Corrigir o incorrigivel?**  
_Mika:_ **... é...**   
_Willow:_ **Willow Allyson.** dá a mão   
_Mika:_ **Mika Simons...** aperta a mão  
_Willow:_ **Quanto tempo?**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Willow:_ sorri  
_Mika:_ **Ah... quase três meses.**   
_Willow:_ **Eu também... por que não vai ficar com ele?**  
_Mika:_ **... não dá... não ia ter nada a ver...** chorosa  
_Willow:_ **Seus pais sabem?**  
_Mika:_ **Este é um motivo d'eu terminar com isso... E você?** meio que sem graça   
_Willow:_ **Não... eles não sabem. Não iriam deixar...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu só tive que vir pra cá...**  
_Willow:_ **Eu tive que fazer uma indentidade falsa antes.** cochichando  
_Mika:_ **Meu Deus... quantos anos você tem?**  
_Willow:_ **... 16...**  
_Mika:_   
_Willow:_ **Vou fazer 17 mês que vem...**  
_Mika:_ **... quem é o pai?**  
_Willow:_ **... não quero falar...**   
_Mika:_ **... entendo...**

Enquanto ela fala, uma das pacientes sai da sala, acompanhada de um enfermeiro, e sem vida no olhar:  
_recepcionista:_ **Willow Allison Gellar... você é a próxima.**  
_Willow:_ **Bem... me deseje sorte.** se levanta nervosa  
_Mika:_ **... boa sorte...**   
Willow entra na sala, e Mika fecha os olhos bem forte...

**CENA 9 - TRAUMAROOMS**  
Na sala com uma baleada desmaiada, Abby ouve os paramédicos:  
_paramédico:_ **Conheçam Felicity: 30 anos. Tentou matar o namorado à facadas, e ele reagiu. Levou um tiro no pulmão esquerdo, e outro à direita do umbigo. Pulso 60, sistólica em 5. Perdeu 700cc de sangue.**  
_Sam:_ **Só 700cc? Parecem mais de dois litros aqui...** a paciente está ensanguentada   
_paramédico:_ **É do namorado. A encontramos em cima dele...**  
_Abby:_ **Certo. Na Contagem: 1, 2, 3!** paciente na maca **Lil, o que a gente faz?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... Controle de hemorragia... exame de sangue, e dopler pra localização das balas.**  
_Abby:_ **Examine primeiro a paciente, Melinda...**  
Melinda checa os olhos da paciente. Abby começa a checar o corpo dela, pra verificar os ferimentos:  
_Abby:_ **A bala do estômago passou direto... acho que perfurou o fígado. A outra tá alojada no pulmão...**  
_Lil:_ **Bom movimento nos olhos...**  
_Sam:_ **Oximetria baixando em 92...**  
_Lil:_ **Vamos entubar?**  
_Abby:_ **Não! Aí o pulmão direito incha... Chunny, 125ml de solumedrol. Coloque no soro uma solução de esteróides pra aumentar a pressão... já chamaram a cirurgia?**  
_Sam:_ **A Corday tá na sala ao lado...**  
_Abby:_ **... Combs, cateter central.**  
_Lil:_ **Certo... betadine.**   
O liquido anestesico é aplicado. Lil faz a perfuração na lateral do tórax, e coloca o cateter. O estado da paciente tem uma leve melhora:  
_Abby:_ **Bom trabalho. Coloque o foley nela. Tubo 32... vou na sala ao lado...**

Na Trauma-II...  
_Kerry:_ **Carregue em 200!**  
_Lidya:_ **prnto...!**  
_Abby:_ **Como ele está?**   
_Kerry:_ **Levou umas 10 facadas... perdeu muito sangue,**   
_Corday:_ **Mais uma ampola de epi... Como está sua paciente?**  
_Abby:_ **Estável... pode vir vê-la?**   
_Corday:_ **Kerry, quando reanima-lo, me chame.** vai pra Trauma-I  
_Abby:_ **Lil, pôs a sonda?**  
_Lil:_ **Já...**  
_Corday:_ **Como ela está?** checando a ficha  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... sistólica em 7. Respiração 93... está estável.**  
_Abby:_ **A bala tá no pulmão, mas acho que o cara aí do lado tá pior...**  
_Corday:_ **Quanto de sangue no thoraseal?**  
_Sam:_ **50cc**  
_Abby:_ **Até agora, menos de 800cc.**  
_Lil:_ **E cirurguia imediata só com perdas de 1000cc, não é?**  
_Corday:_ **A prioridade é o namorado. Fiquem com ela, até conseguirmos uma OR. Ela não é emegêrcia.** volta pra Trauma-II  
_Lil:_ **Que mulher fria essa, hein?**

_Kerry:_ **Agora!** aplicando o choque  
_Lydia:_ **Nada ainda...**  
_Kerry:_ **360!** aplica o choque   
_Lydia:_ **Opa, temos ritmo.**  
_Corday:_ **Bom. 50mg de nipride no soro, e vamos pra OR.**  
_Kerry:_ vai pra Trauma-II **Como ela está?**  
_Abby:_ **Estável.. perfuração no fígado e outra alojada no pulmão.**   
_Kerry:_ **Quem colocou este cateter?** checando mais de perto  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... eu...**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby, não coloca mais cateteres você mesma não, é?**   
_Abby:_ **Eu estou ensinando.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela não é sua estudante!**  
_Abby:_ **O Kovac não tá aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ **Viu o que acontece quando ficamos com pessoas a menos?**  
_Abby:_ **Não me culpe. Eu não posso traze-las pelo braço pra virem trabalhar.**

Weaver sai da sala furiosa. Sam põe a mão na cintura, e pode respirar um pouco..  
_Abby:_ **Lil, pode nos dar um tempo?**  
_Lil:_ **Claro... ehr... coloquei a sonda errado?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... fez muito bem.**  
_Lil:_ **... obrigada...** sai da sala   
_Abby:_ **E aí?**  
_Sam:_ **E aí? ... ele a engravidou...**  
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_ **Cachorro...**  
_Abby:_ **Ela tinha me contado faz um tempo...**  
_Sam:_ **A Mika? Você sabia?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim... há dois dias..**  
_Sam:_   
_Abby:_ **Não faz tanta diferença assim...**  
_Sam:_ **Como não?**  
_Abby:_ **Pra começar, você sabia que os dois tinham dormido juntos.**  
_Sam:_ **... é diferente... Sabe o que uma gravidez significa, Abby?**  
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_ **Quanto tempo ela tem?**  
_Abby:_ **Um três meses.**  
_Sam:_   
_Abby:_ **Prefere que ela aborte?**  
_Sam:_ **... eu nem sei...** sai da sala

**CENA 10 - CARRO DE KOVAC**  
Chegando próximo de um cruzamento, o sinal fica vermelho:  
_Kovac:_ **Não vai furar o sinal não, né?**  
_Thomas:_ para o carro  
_Kovac:_ **... me desculpe.**   
_Thomas:_   
_Kovac:_ **Sério.**   
_Thomas:_ **É muito fácil se desculpar, não é? Quem é que tá agora abortando?**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu nunca pediria pra ela abortar...**  
_Thomas:_ **Você não deveria era nem ter engravidado ela!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Eu sei do seu pasado... meio sujo, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ **... andou me investigando agora?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu encontro você de cuecas, saindo do quarto dela. O que você acha que eu ia fazer? Não me preocupar?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o sinal abriu...**  
Simons novamente acelera o carro, e agora ambos ficam em silêncio. Após duas quadras, Luka encontra o endereço:  
_Kovac:_ **Ali, ali! Na esquina!**   
Simons pára o carro em cima da calçada, e os dois saltam em direção á clinica.

**CENA 11 - CLINICA FREEDOM**  
Lá dentro, uma mulher de quase 30 anos, e outras adolescentes, na faixa de 15 à 19 anos, esperam serem atendidas. De repente, entrando feito dois doidos, Simons e Luka assustam a todas lá dentro:  
_Thomas:_ **Eu estou procurando Mikaela Simons!**  
_recepcionista:_ **Desculpe-me senhor, fale baixo, por favor.**  
_Kovac:_ **Dessa altura** faz o gesto com a mão **Cabelos longos... ela tá aqui?**  
_recepcionista:_ **Senhor...**   
_Thomas:_ **Mika!** entra nas salas gritando

Simons invade uma das salas. Llá dentro vê uma garota... quase criança, chorando durante o procedimento, e que tomou um susto com a invasão dele...  
_médico:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Thomas:_ **... me desculpe..** fecha e sai da sala  
_Kovac:_ **Achou ela?**  
_Thomas:_ **... não...**  
_Kovac:_ **... ela não tá aqui...**  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos ter que continuar procurando...**

**CENA 12 - A CLINICA DE MIKA**  
Com as mão limpandos os olhos, Mika está muito tensa. A hora de ser atendida está próxima... de uma das salas, sai Willow numa cadeira de rodas, chorando.. Ela está com o avental cirúrgico, e acabou de fazer o procedimento. As duas se olham... e a med-student começa a pensar no que está fazendo...  
_recepicionista:_ **Mikaela Hannigan Simons... pode entrar.**

Tremendo-se toda, Mika se levanta do sofá, encara a recepicionista, olha mais uma vez pro rosto de Willow na cadeira de rodas... e derruba uma lágrima dos olhos. Imediatamente, pega a bolsa, e sai correndo de dentro da clinica. Lá fora, continua a correr, com as lágrimas molhando o rosto. Vai até o seu carro que estava estacionado na rua à frente, e entre nele muito abalada. Ela liga o rádio na altura maxima, e começa a chorar... sem ser interrompida por ninguém.

...   
**_RUN FOR HIS LIFE - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 13 - ER**  
O pessoal do staff cochicha sobre as noticias fresquinhas que ouviram:   
_Chunny:_ **Você soube?**  
_Lil:_ **O que?**   
_Chunny:_ **A Mika vai ter trigêmeos do dr. Kovac!**   
_Lil:_ **Sério?**  
_Malik:_ **Eu ouvi que o Simons vai fazer eles se casarem esta tarde...**  
_Chunny:_ **E a Sam?**  
_Yoshi:_ **Não sei se ela vai pro casamento...**  
_Abby:_ **Malik, pode pegar um kit de sutura pra mim?** chegando agora  
_Malik:_ **Claro...** vai pegar  
_Lil:_ **Você foi convidada?**  
_Abby:_ **Pra o que?**  
_Lil:_ **Pro casamento do Luka com a Mika.**  
_Abby:_ **Hein?**  
_Chunny:_ **Shush... fica na tua.**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... cuidem de suas vidas, gente.** vai pra recepção com Lil

_Carter:_ **Abby, cadê o Luka?** chegando pela triagem  
_Abby:_ **Hey, Carter... ehr... ele saiu.**  
_Carter:_ **Meu plantão é depois do dele. Não vou poder ficar tanto tempo aqui...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não se preocupe. Ele vai ser penalizado.** chega na recepção   
_Carter:_ **Aonde ele foi?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr...**   
_Lil:_ **Foi pro cartório... ou pra igreja. Sei lá.**   
_Kerry:_ **Que história é essa?**  
_Abby:_ **Lil, pegue o kit com o Malik, e se manda!**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**  
_Frank:_ **Parece que o Kovac engravidou a Mikaela.**  
_Carter&Kerry:_ **O QUE?**  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada, Frank.**  
_Frank:_ **O que? E ela não ia acabar sabendo?**  
_Kerry:_ **O Kovac engravidou uma... o que ele tem na cabeça?**  
_Carter:_ **Isso é verdade?**  
_Abby:_ **É... todos acabamos de descobrir isso. E o Simons e o Kovac descobriram que... ela vai abortar.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Aonde eles estão?**  
_Abby:_ **Procurando ela.**

O telefone toca. Carter, Lockhart e Weaver encaram Frank:  
_Frank:_ **Continuem...**  
_Abby:_ **Atende o telefone! Pode ser eles!**  
_Frank:_ **É só pra isso que eu sirvo...** atende **ER**  
_Kovac:_ **_"Frank, sou eu! Ela não tava naquela clinica... me diz a mais próxima da que nós estamos..."_**  
_Frank:_ **Claro... já deixei na marcada na lista... tem uma há 20 blocos daí, colada no inicio da terceira ponte do Lago Michigan**   
_Kovac:_ **_"Valeu. Simons tem uma..._** desliga o celular  
_Kerry:_ **Vocês não sabem em qual clinica ela está?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...**   
_Carter:_ **Quantas clinicas tem em Chicago?**  
_Frank:_ **Mm...** venda na lista **Umas cinco**  
_Carter:_ **Por que não liga pra clinicas?**  
_Frank:_ **E eu não já tentei? Só que elas são tão "sigilosas", que o telefone de algumas nem atende... e outras não dão informações de quem tá lá.**  
_Kerry:_ **Do jeito que temos sorte, vão é acabar chegando atrasado. E quando a poeira abaixar, o Luka vai se ver comigo. É por isso que não se tem relacionamentos com med-students.** encara Abby  
_Abby:_ **Não olha pra mim! Eu não namoro o do Pratt.**   
_Carter:_ **... eu vou pegar minhas coisas...** vai pra Lounge  
_Abby:_

**CENA 14 - CARRO DE KOVAC**  
Com o tempo se esgotando, os dois ficam mais tensos:   
_Kovac:_ **Deixa eu dirigir... você não tá com uma cara boa.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu acho que você também deveria estar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Olha, chega de ficar jogando isso na minha cara! Ela já é bem crescidinha.**  
_Thomas:_   
Simons breca o carro no meio da pista!  
_Thomas:_ **Fora!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Cai fora!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não. De jeito nenhum!**  
_Thomas:_ **Então pare de dividir a culpa com ela!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Olhe pra você! Dormindo com uma estudante?**  
_Kovac:_ **Olhe quem fala... você não tá com a Abby?**  
Ele aponta o dedo na cara de Luka, e fala bem devagar:  
_Thomas:_ **Nunca... mais... fale... da Abby...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **E, eu já tenho meus problemas com ela! Até demais. Não comece...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos?**  
O med-student dá a partida, e os dois continuam a procura:

**CENA 15 - LOUNGE**   
John está vestindo seu jaleco, e chega Lockhart:  
_Abby:_ **Opa...**  
_Carter:_ **Oi.**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... me desculpe.**  
_Carter:_ **Pelo que?**  
_Abby:_ **... pelo meu comentário lá com a Weaver...**   
_Carter:_ **... como tá a Sam?**  
_Abby:_ **Imagine.**   
_Carter:_ **É...**  
_Abby:_ **Faz quase dois dias que eu não te via.**  
_Carter:_ **Contando nos dedos?**  
_Abby:_ rindo **Não... é que... ficamos meio esquisitos anteontem...**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... e sua mãe?**   
_Abby:_ **Nenhuma ligação até agora.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu ouvi dizer que em viagens pelo país, só se liga uma vez por semana.**  
_Abby:_ **Você também viajou pelo país de moto?**  
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Não... tá na capa do Post de hoje.**   
_Abby:_ **No jornal? Mentiroso safado...**  
_Carter:_ **Não, é sério.**  
_Abby:_ **Não é com você.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Bom... ehr... o Kovac tava com muitos pacientes hoje?**  
_Abby:_ **Até que não. Só tivemos um trauma hoje cedo... crime passional.**  
_Carter:_ **Tapas e beijos?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Não... mais pra tiros e facadas.**  
_Carter:_ **Nossa! Ainda bem que nós terminamos amigavelmente...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... eu vou lá pra cima. A mulher quer saber se o namorado ainda tá vivo...**  
_Carter:_ **Ele tá na cirurgia? Tiro?**  
_Abby:_ **10 facadas.**  
_Carter:_ **Ouch!**   
_Abby:_ **Pois é... ****é melhor eu ir logo, antes que a Corday o perca.** sai da lounge  
_Carter:_ **Certo...**

**CENA 16 - CLINICA DE MIKA**  
A med-student resolve voltar pra dentro da clinica. Lá dentro, todas as grávidas à encaram:   
_recepcionista:_ **Srta. Simons, você está bem?**  
_Mika:_ **... estou.. foi só um ataque de histeria...**  
_recepcionista:_ **Tudo bem...**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... eu tô pronta agora.**  
_recepcionista:_ **Bem... uma paciente já foi na sua frente. Você tem que esperar agora...**  
_Mika:_ **... tudo bem...**   
_recepcionista:_ **Você tem certeza mesmo que quer interromper a gravidez?**  
_Mika:_ **Totalmente. Não se preocupe.** senta-se no sofá  
Sentada no sofá, ela se isola do mundo, e começa a ver a feição das outras duas grávidas na clinica. E encara o relógio na parede, que teima em andar mais devagar...

**CENA 17 - EXAM-4**  
Carter está escultando a respiração de uma garoto, e é assistido por Sam... que está no mundo da lua. Kerry, de longe, observa os dois.  
_Carter:_ **Sam, peça contagem de hemacias, exame de urina e gasometria sanguinea...**  
_Sam:_   
_Carter:_ **Sam?**   
_Sam:_ **Sim?**  
_Carter:_ **CBC, Urina e Gasometria...**  
_Sam:_ **Ow...**  
_Carter:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Sam:_ **... sim...**   
_Carter:_ **Foi um acidente.** se levanta, e joga as luvas fora  
_Sam:_ **O que?** acompanha ele  
_Carter:_ **Esse negócio com a Mika.**  
_Sam:_ **Por... por que tá todo mundo se metendo nisso? Eu não preciso de conselheiros aqui!**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... eu só tô dizendo que aconteça o que acontecer, o Luka pensa mais em você e no Alex do que em qualquer outra coisa.**  
_Sam:_ **Não se meta nisso.**  
_Carter:_ **Olha, eu e o Kovac já tivemos nossas diferenças. Mas acredite: ele levaria um tiro por você.**

Passando pelos dois, chegam dois faxineiros:  
_faxineiro 1:_ **Sabe aquele médico europeu? Tá se casando agora com a med-student.**  
_faxineiro 2:_ **Que nada cara... ele acabou de descobrir que a engravidou. Ele tá planejando o casamento ainda.**  
_faxineiro 1:_ **Ah, é...**  
_Carter:_ sem graça   
_Sam:_ **Eu não preciso de um colete a prova de balas ambulante. Eu preciso é de alguém que não fique dormindo com qualquer rabo de saias por aí.**  
_Lil:_ **Com licença, srta Taggart?** chega agora  
_Sam:_ **Fala..**  
_Lil:_ **Onde está o vycril que o Malik disse que tava com você, há meia hora?**  
_Sam:_ **Como?**  
_Lil:_ **... o fio pra sutura...**  
_Sam:_ **Olha como fala comigo guria!**  
_Lil:_ **O que?**   
_Kerry:_ **Sam, acho melhor você fazer uma pausa.** se aproxima  
_Sam:_ **Não precisa... eu acabei de chegar.**  
_Kerry:_ **Vá pra casa. Volte amanhã. Você não está com cabeça.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não preciso de sua simpatia.**  
_Carter:_ **Sam, vá pra casa. A gente acha alguém pra te cobrir.**

Vendo que está sozinha nessa, a enfermeira resolve desistir. Furiosa e pisando forte no chão, vai pra lounge.   
_Kerry:_ **Você não é capaz de pegar os fios não, é?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... foi mal.**   
_Kerry:_ **John, viu a Abby?**  
_Carter:_ **Acho que lá no centro cirúrgico...**  
_Kerry:_ **Então peça pra ela descer. Precisamos conversar.**   
_Carter:_ **Você e Abby?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não. Eu, Abby e você! No fim do turno dela.** sai furiosa   
_Carter:_   
_Lil:_ **Atacadinha ela, né?**   
_Carter:_ **... espertinha você, né?** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **Faço o que posso.**  
_Carter:_ **Ei, já fez o reposicionamento de um quadril?**  
_Lil:_ **Não! Posso fazer?**  
_Carter:_ **Claro... mas antes vai lá em cima, e diga a Abby pra ficar aqui.**  
_Lil:_ **Nah... você só tá me usando, né?** sai rindo  
_Carter:_ **Eu sabia que você era esperta!**

**CENA 18 - LOUNGE**  
Samantha está furiosa arrumando suas coisas pra ir embora, quando Weaver chega na sala:  
_Sam:_ **Vai reduzir meu salário de novo, não é?** irada  
_Kerry:_ **Eu... eu acho que você pode continuar usufruindo das férias...**  
_Sam:_ **Acedite! Este não é bem o tipo de férias que eu tava a fim...**  
_Kerry:_ **Respire fundo... não se estresse demais.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kerry:_ **Vá pra casa, e tome o tempo que precisar. Quanto ao seu salário, fique tranquila. Eu serei... justa.**  
_Sam:_ **Bom saber disso!** sai da lounge

**CENA 19 - CENTRO CIRURGICO**  
Lá em cima, Lockhart espera por Corday, que está saindo da cirurgia.  
_Abby:_ **E aí?**   
_Corday:_ **Morreu na mesa.** retirando a veste  
_Abby:_ **Mm... tava muito feio?**  
_Corday:_ **A namorada fez questão de perfurar todos os orgãos possiveis...**   
_Abby:_ **Vai pega-la agora?**  
_Corday:_ **Ela está estável?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Sedada, e com bons sinais.**  
_Corday:_ **Então eu posso esperar. Minha vida não é só cirurgia.** dá as costas pra Abby  
_Abby:_ **Espera... Dr. Corday? O que houve?**  
_Corday:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Seu... seu comportamento. Você está estrtanha...**  
_Corday:_ **... Nada demais. Mas obrigada por notar. É bom saber que eu existo!** e sai  
Antes que pudesse falar algo, Lockhart é interrompida:  
_Lil:_ **Dr. Lockhart, aquela da muleta tá te chamando.**  
_Abby:_ **Aquela da muleta?**  
_Lil:_ **Ã-hã.**  
_Abby:_ **Chame-a de dr. Weaver...**  
_Lil:_ **Nah... eu não me lembro do nome de todos ainda... aí eu chamo por apelidos mesmo.**

As duas entram no elevador:  
_Abby:_ **Apelidos? Quais são?**  
_Lil:_ **Posso falar mesmo? Bem... tem a "loirinha", a "chinesinha", o "napa quebrada", o "papudo", a "da muleta", e o "europeu com glaçê".**  
_Abby:_ **Nossa... guarde estes apelidos pra você.** sorrindo **Quem é o papudo?**  
_Lil:_ **O... o Carter.**  
_Abby:_ **Ele não é tão papudo!**  
_Lil:_ **Se você diz...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Qual é o meu?**  
_Lil:_ **Ah... não posso te dizer. Não na sua frente.**  
_Abby:_ **Nah...**

**CENA 19 - CLINICA DE MIKA**  
Mais uma mulher sai de lá de dentro nas cadeiras de rodas. A vez da estudante tá chegando.   
_recepcionista:_ **Pode entrar...**  
_Mika:_ **Certo...**  
_recepcionista:_ **Está decidida mesmo...?**  
Bem devagar, a med-student é acompanhada pelo enfermeiro da clinica.

**CENA 20 - CLINICA OPPORTUNITY**   
Finalmente , Simons e Kovac chegam na clinica indicada por Frank:   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos, vamos. É aqui!** saltam do carro  
Mas pro azar deles, quando chegam na entrada principal, vem que a bendita clinica está fechada. Simons tenta forçar a entrada, mas claro que não consegue.  
_Kovac:_ **Não é essa. Tá trancada.**  
_Thomas:_ **MERDA!**   
_Kovac:_ **Vamos pra próxima...**  
_Thomas:_ **Deixe de ser simpatico comigo!**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?**   
_Thomas:_ **Você não está aqui pra ser prestativo comigo... está aqui porque eu faço questão de te estrangular quando eu achar a minha irmã!**  
_Kovac:_ **Cara, qual é o teu problema? Eu já disse que foi um acidente!**  
_Thomas:_ **Cale a boca!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Se lembra da Erin Harkin?**   
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Pois é... eu ouvi coisas a seu respeito. Sei de muitos de seus podres!**   
_Kovac:_ **Isso não vai ajudar em nada...**   
_Thomas:_ **Meia duzia de enfermeiras! Mãe de paciente... qualé o teu problema? Aposto que até sua viagem na África foi prazerosa! deixou muitos filhos por lá?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você não sabe nada de mim!**   
_Thomas:_ **Sei que você é um filho da mãe que usa sua lábia pra fazer o que bem entender, e deixa-las na situação que deixou minha irmã!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não deixei a Abby assim...**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu mandei não falar nela de novo!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que você vai fazer? Continuar fazendo chilique?**

O med-student investe contra Kovac, mas o médico desvia do soco.   
_Kovac:_ **Cara... não vai querer brigar comigo!**   
Simons espera mais um pouco, e investe de novo, só que dessa vez, acerta um soco bem na boca de Luka. Se recuperando da pancada, o croata passa a mão no corte do lábios, e parte pra cima do med-student, que leva um soco na cara, e cai no chão. Vendo-o estatelado, Luka se aproxima pra pega-lo e parar a briga... mas acaba é levando um chute no estômago. Simons se levanta, e os dois se engalfinham no meio da rua mesmo...

...   
**_RUN FOR HIS LIFE - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 21 - SALA DO PROCEDIMENTO**  
Mikaela, timidamente, entra na sala do médico:  
_médico:_ **Srta. Simons, por favor, entre.**  
_Mika:_ **Obrigada...**   
_médico:_ **Soube que você ficou nervosa quando foi chamada uns minutos atrás...**  
_Mika:_ **Bem normal, não é?** sorrindo  
_médico:_ **É... o que você vai passar não é das coisas mais amenas...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu sei.**  
_médico:_ **Como você está agora?**  
_Mika:_ **... bem. Já refleti melhor...**  
_médico:_ **É o que você quer mesmo.**  
_Mika:_ **Isso.**   
_médico:_ **Você... não está sendo coagida... é uma decisão totalmente sua, não é?**  
_Mika:_ **Sim. Acabei de fazer 23 anos. Sou completamente responsável pelos meus atos.**  
_médico:_ **Bom.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **É...**  
_médico:_ **Existem os riscos á sua saúde, você sabe...**   
_Mika:_ **Sei.**  
_médico:_ **Durante o procedimento, você pode ter desde uma tontura, até uma hesterilização...**  
_Mika:_ **Estou ciente disso.**  
_médico:_ **Eu sei... mas mesmo assim, eu tenho que explicar os fatores de risco.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu sou estudante de medicina.**  
_médico:_ **Mm...**   
_Mika:_ **Quarto ano. Eu já sei o risco que estou correndo.**  
_médico:_ **Bem... então vamos fazer só un exames pra ver se está tudo ok com sua saúde.**  
_Mika:_ **Certo...**  
_médico:_ **Ótimo. Por favor, entre na ante-sale, tire a roupa, e coloque o avental.**  
Mostrando estar decidida, a estudante deixa a bolsa na cadeira, e segue pra ante-sela.

**CENA 22 - CLINICA OPPORTUNITY**  
Afastados e sentados na escadaria da porta da clinica, Luka e Simons estão cansados de brigar. O estudante, exibe um belo olho roxo. O croata, um lábio inchado, e o nariz sangrando. Ambos estão quebrados e cansados:  
_Kovac:_ **Chega... isso é ridiculo... vamos pra outra clinica...**  
_Thomas:_   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Você... sempre tem... que estar certo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Cala... a boca...** pega o celular  
Os dois se levantam, ainda grogues. Simons senta no banco do motorista. Luka no do passageiro.  
_Kovac:_ **Que droga... ele podia atender o telefone mais rápido...**   
_Thomas:_ **De preferência... pede pra ele... uma aberta...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu vou dirigir... você não tá bem...**  
_Thomas:_ **Há! Como se eu... não tivesse... deixado você... quebrado também... **

**CENA 23 - ER**  
Na recepção, Frank atende o telefone. Carter e Weaver que estava por perto, ouvem a ligação:  
_Frank:_ **ER.**  
_Kovac:_ **_Frank, é o Kovac. A clinica que você nos passou tava fechada._**  
_Frank:_ **O que eu posso fazer? Vai me culpar por isso agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **_Frank! Me dê o endereço de outra... por favor._**  
_Frank:_ **Bem, tem mais três. Qual você quer?**  
_Kovac:_ **_A mais perto que tiver..._**  
_Frank:_ **Bem, tem duas no centro, e uma outra do outro lado da cidade.**  
_Kovac:_ **_... aonde? Mas... essas ficam muito longe... não tem outra mais perto não...?_**  
_Frank:_ **É o que posso fazer. As duas são próximas uma da outra. Ficam do lado do Mercy.**  
_Thomas:_ **_Aonde?_**   
_Kovac:_ **_No centro..._**  
_Thomas:_ **_Tão longe?_**  
_Kovac:_ **_É a mais proxima... vamos..._** desliga o celular  
_Frank:_ **Alô? Alô? Nem se despedem mais...** pôe o telefone no gancho  
_Kerry:_ **E aí?**  
_Frank:_ **Vão pra próxima... esta última tava fechada.**  
_Carter:_ **Êh azar...**  
_Lil:_ **Dra. Weaver, com licença.** chega agora  
_Kerry:_ **Sim...**  
_Lil:_ **A polícia tá querendo falar com a paciente da dra. Lockhart. Que eu faço?**  
_Kerry:_ **Aonde tá a Abby?**  
_Frank:_ **Suturando a mulher na Trauma-II**   
_Kerry:_ **Eu falo com a policia...**  
_Lil:_ **Que caras são essas?**  
_Carter:_ **Nada... é o negócio do Kovac...**  
_Lil:_ **Eles ainda não encontram uma igreja?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é?**   
_Lil:_ **Foi o que eu ouvi falar...**  
_Kerry:_ **É isso...** começa a gritar **Muito bem gente, prestem atenção: o próximo que fizer um comentário maldoso com o Kovac e a Mikaela, e eu descobrir, vão pro olho da rua! Eu tô falando sério!**

Todo ER se cala, devido a ameaça de Weaver.  
_Kerry:_ **Aonde estão os policias?**  
_Lil:_ **Lá na entrada da triagem...**  
Weaver vai, e deixa John só com Melinda:   
_Lil:_ **E aí?**  
_Carter:_ **E aí o que?**  
_Lil:_ **Vamos fazer o reposicionamento de bacia, ou não?**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... vai me cobrar isso, não é?** seguem juntos pra Exam-1  
_Lil:_ **Eu chamei a "tia", não?**  
_Carter:_ **"Tia"?**  
_Lil:_ **Nah... é o meu apelido pra dra. Lockhart... adoro ela. Ela é legal comigo.**   
_Carter:_ **Apelido?**  
_Lil:_ **Não é fácil lembrar o nome de todo mundo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu tenho um?**  
_Lil:_ **Tem...**  
_Carter:_ **Qual é?**  
_Lil:_ **Você não vai querer ouvir...** sorrindo  
Os dois entram na sala de Exames. 

**CENA 24 - TRAUMA ROOM**  
Abby está suturando o abdomem da paciente baleada. E ela acorda:  
_Abby:_ **Hey, Joice. Voltou de novo...**  
_Joyce:_ **Ai... cadê... cadê o Allan?**   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ele foi pra cirurgia.**  
_Joyce:_ **Quando ele volta...?**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... vamos esperar você ir pra cirurgia primeiro.**   
_Joyce:_ **Droga... não era pra nada disso ter acontecido...**  
_Abby:_ **Não era mesmo Joice.**   
_Joyce:_ **Quando isso tudo acabar... Eu só quero voltar pra casa...**  
_Abby:_ **Isso eu não sei se vai rolar tão cedo. Tem uns policiais aqui querendo conversar com você.**  
_Joyce:_ **Por que...?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... você deu 10 facadas no seu namorado...**  
_Joyce:_ **Ow... mas ele atirou em mim...**  
_Abby:_ **... depois de levar 10 facadas...**  
_Joyce:_   
_Abby:_ **Tem alguma coisa que você quer falar pra mim, antes dos policiais entrarem?**  
_Joyce:_ **Não... não quero falar nada...**  
_Abby:_ **Você não vai poder fugir disso. Vai ter que falar com alguém. E garanto: vai preferir à mim, do que a policia.**  
_Joyce:_ **Eu quero falar com o Allan primeiro...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu conheci uma Joyce uma vez... a gente era vizinha.**  
_Joyce:_   
_Abby:_ **Ela amava o marido dela. Só que ele era... doente. Ele a espancava sempre...**  
_Joyce:_   
_Abby:_ **Alguém tinha que parar isso... eu tentei, e acabei me dando mal. Isso lhe soa semelhante?**   
_Joyce:_ **Mais ou menos...**  
_Abby:_ **O que o Allan fez pra ser esfaqueado...?**  
_Joyce:_ **Ele... não me tratava bem...** chorando  
_Abby:_ **Entendo...**   
_Joyce:_ **Chegou um ponto que ficou insuportável... eu achei que ele fosse me matar...**  
_Abby:_ **Ele ia disparar primeiro...**  
_Joyce:_ **Sim. Eu tava na cozinha, e me defendi primeiro...**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**   
_Joyce:_ **Eu só tava me defendendo...** chorando  
_Abby:_ **Está tudo bem... vai acabar tudo bem...**  
_Joyce:_ **Eu sei... mas eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido...**  
_Abby:_ **E... mas na vida, as coisas acontecem. Queira, ou não.**  
_Joyce:_ **Se eu pudesse, eu não me aproximava dele... se eu tivesse uma segunda chance...** chorando

Então, Abby tem um estalo:  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Joyce:_ **... você sabe... uma segunda chance...**  
_Abby:_ **Com licença, eu já volto!**  
Lockhart pára de suturar a paciente, e corre pra recepção.

**CENA 25 - ER**  
No caminho até a recepção, Kerry tenta falar com Abby:  
_Kerry:_ **Tem uns policiais querendo...**  
_Abby:_ **Tá na sala de trauma.** aflita  
Lockhart chega na recepção:  
_Abby:_ **Frank, liga pro Simons!**  
_Frank:_ **Liga você!**   
_Abby:_ **Droga, Frank!** pega o telefone **Eu me lembrei do nome da clinica!**  
_Frank:_ **Só agora? meio tarde, não?**  
_Abby:_ **Num enche...**

**CENA 26 - CARRO DE KOVAC**  
Dirigindo a toda pela cidade, Simons percebe o telefone tocar. Ele atende dirgindo mesmo:   
_Kovac:_ **Me passa o celular...**  
_Thomas:_ **É meu! Alô?**  
_Abby:_ **_Alô, Thomas, aqui é a Abby!_**  
_Thomas:_ **Abby, me desculpe, mas não tô afim de falar agora. Eu tô meio ocupado!**  
_Abby:_ **_Thomas, eu acho que sei em que clinica a Mika está._**   
_Thomas:_ **Como é?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que ouve?**  
_Abby:_ **_Eu vi o cartão da clinica com ela..._**  
_Thomas:_ **Peraí! Quer dizer que você sabia que ela ia abortar?**  
_Abby:_ **_Não!_**   
_Thomas:_ **Abby! Chega desse jogo de mentiras! Eu tô sem cabeça pra isso agora! Quer me passar logo a merda do endereço?** com raiva  
_Abby:_ **_... é a Second Choice... na Bayview..._**  
_Thomas:_ **Ótimo! Exatamente pra onde a gente não tava indo! Obrigado por nada!**   
_Abby:_ **_Thomas..._**  
_Thomas:_ **Antes um negócio... quer me contar algum segredo antes?**  
_Abby:_ ****  
_Thomas:_ **Nada? Nada mesmo?**  
_Abby:_ ****   
_Thomas:_ **Ótimo!** desliga o celular   
_Kovac:_ **O que houve? **  
_Thomas:_ **A Mika tá numa clinica, lá na região de Bayview.**  
_Kovac:_ **Bayview?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nem me fala...**

Simons puxa o freio-de-mão do carro, e muda de pista fazendo um cavalo-de-pau. Dois carros que estavam atrás, outro que estava na pista que eles passaram agora, quase batem:  
_Kovac:_ **Você perdeu a cabeça?**  
_Thomas:_ **Só deu pra perceber isso agora?**  
Atrás deles, um carro da policia liga a sirene, e os pede pra encostar.  
_Thomas:_ **Bosta... PEFEITO!**

**CENA 27 - SALA DO PROCEDIMENTO**   
A med-student acaba de passar pela pequena bateria de exames, e parece estar apta pro procedimento:  
_médico:_ **Okay... sua pressão parece estar um pouco baixa.**  
_Mika:_ **A diastólica em mim sempre ficou abaixo de 70...**   
_médico:_ **Marcou só 58...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu tô meia tensa... o estágio no hospital, não tô comendo direito...**  
_médico:_ **E você está comendo por dois.**  
_Mika:_ **Em breve, não mais...**  
_médico:_ **Ok. Deite-se no leito, por favor. Coloque suas perna aqui.**  
A med-student se deita na maca do procedimento, e começa a ficar mais tensa.  
_médico:_ **Você vai sentir um toque gelado agora... não se preocupe.**  
Assim que começa a a toca-la com os procedimentos, ela começa a respirar profundamente.

**CENA 28 - EXAM-1**  
Melinda está de pé, numa maca que está uma senhora desmaida, fazendo a contra-torção (como Neela, no primeiro epi dela). John, tenta reposicionar o quadril:  
_Carter:_ **Não se mexa...**  
_Lil:_ **Eu não tenho ideía por que eu me voluntariei por isso.** fazendo força  
_Carter:_ **Você consegue...** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **Bem... qual é a sua história?**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Lil:_ **O "napa quebrada" tá com a "chinesinha"..**   
_Carter:_ **Napa quebrada? O Pratt?** rindo  
_Lil:_ **Bem... ele não faz muito meu tipo. Eu prefiro alguém como o "europeu com glacê"...**  
_Carter:_ **Você é pirada...** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **Eu sei. Mas o grandão tá com a enfermeira... ou com a Mika. Sei lá. Qual é a tua?**  
_Carter:_ **Hein?**  
_Lil:_ **Tá disponivel?**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... continue fazendo força.**  
_Lil:_ **Eu tô fazendo... e não é com a Abby que agora eu sei... ela tá com o Thomas.**  
_Carter:_ **Não comece.** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Pronto!**  
John consegue por o quadril no lugar... e Melinda acaba tropeçando, a caindo de costas pro chão. 

_Carter:_ **Nossa... você tá bem?** pega a mão dela  
_Lil:_ **Agora eu estou...** sorrindo  
John solta a mão dela, e a estudante cai de novo. Ela se levanta rindo:  
_Lil:_ **O quadril voltou no lugar, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim...**   
_Lil:_ **Acho que vou ter que fazer outras. Não me liguei muito nessa. O professor ficava me destraindo.**  
John sorri, afaga a cabeça de Melinda, e sai da sala.

**CENA 29 - ER**  
Na recepção, Abby ao telefone tenta falar com a recepicionista da clinica. Kerry procura entender o que aconteceu.  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?**  
_Frank:_ **Abby descobriu em que clinica a Mika está. Tamo tentando pegar uma informação da recepicionista.**  
_Abby:_ **Minha senhora! É um caso de vida ou morte...**   
_recepicionista:_ **_Não podemos falar. O sigilo é nossa politica._**  
_Abby:_ **Que raios de politica é essa?**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?** chega agora   
_Kerry:_ **Acho que encontramos a Mika... mas a recepcionista de lá não colabora muito.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu só quero saber se a Mikaela está aí!**   
_Kerry:_ **Me dá este telefone!** arranca o de Abby **Minha filha? Sabe com quem você está falando? Com a diretora-chefe do Hospitl municipal! Se você não me passar agora a informação que eu...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Desligou na minha cara...**

**CENA 30 - SECOND CHOICE**  
Chegando proximos da clinica, Simons vê o carro dele e da irmã estacionado em frente da clinica:  
_Thomas:_ **Olha o meu carro alí!**   
_Kovac:_ **Achamos ela!**  
Completamente afobado, Simons estaciona meio que em cima da calçada. Os dois saem do carro, e "invadem" a clinica"

Lá dentro, menos afoitos por causa do cansaço e da briga, ambos perguntam por Mika:  
_Thomas:_ **Por favor... eu tô procurando a minha irmã!**  
_recepicionista:_ **Desculpe, senhor. Nós não damos informações dos nossos pacientes...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ela se chama Mikaela... você a viu hoje?**  
A recepicionista faz uma cara... e eles entendem. E quando se viram, vêem que numa cadeira de rodas, usando a veste estéril, e com a cara inchada de tanto chorar, Mika acabou de sair da sala do procedimento. Kovac fecha o olho de decepção. Thomas perde a força nas pernas. Ao ver os dois, a med-student chora mais. Com um pouco de esforço, se levanta da cadeira de rodas. Simons, tentando passar controle, vai até ela, e abraça-a. Ela começa a chorar mais forte ainda, e esconde o rosto no peito do irmão. Ele, beija e afaga seus cabelos... enquanta encara Kovac com raiva. Com muita raiva. Luka fica sem ação... _intervalo..._

...   
**_RUN FOR HIS LIFE - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 31 - SAÍDA DA SECOND CHOICE**  
Num clima terrível, Thomas, Mika e Luka saem da clinica. Os irmãos estão juntos, ele ajudando-a a andar. Já o croate vê a cena de longe. Ainda meio confuso com a situação. Ainda sem acreditar no que está acontecendo. Mika por umas duas vezes vira o rosto pra encarar Kovac, mas não consegue fazer por mais de 2 segundos. Está muito envergonhada com a situação.  
_Thomas:_ **Muito bem. A gente se separa aqui. Tome.** joga a chave pra Luka **Eu vou no meu.**   
Simons ajuda a irmã a entrar no carro. Depois de coloca-la, da á volta pra ir no banco do carona:  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não tõ mais afim de ver sua cara hoje... eu vou cuidar da minha irmã primeiro. A gente se dias desses... depois você me agradece por eu não ter destruido o seu Vyper.** entra no carro

Antes da partida, ainda resta um pouco de tempo pra Mika dar uma última olhada pra Luka... ela está péssima. O carro parte, Luka respira fundo e pega o celular:  
_Kovac:_ **Alô... Abby?**  
_Abby: **E aí? Acharam ela em tempo?**_  
_Kovac:_ **Não... não deu tempo...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Não deu...**  
_Abby: **Aonde eles estão?**_   
_Kovac:_ **Simons a levou pra casa... Já tá todo mundo sabendo?**  
_Abby: **... sim...**_  
_Kovac:_ **E a Sam...?**  
_Abby: **... também... e ela foi pra casa...**_  
_Kovac:_ **Certo. Daqui a pouco eu tô chegando aí.** desliga o celular  
Limpando o rosto, o croata senta-se no carro, e dá a partida.

**CENA 32 - ER**  
Pondo o telefone no gancho, Abby dá a noticia pra Weaver e Carter.  
_Abby:_ **... chegaram tarde.**  
_Kerry:_ **... e como a Mika está?**  
_Abby:_ **Não sei... já tinham ido embora...**  
_Kerry:_ **... Vocês dois, na minha sala: agora!** vai pra sala dela  
_Lil:_ **Dr. Carter, a velha acordou. Vai falar com ela?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Lil:_ **Eita... que cara é essa? Quem morreu?**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Corday:_ **Abby, onde está a paciente?** chega agora  
_Abby:_ **Quem...?** no mundo da lua  
_Corday:_ **A baleada que matou o namorado...**  
_Abby:_ **Ow... tá... na sala de Trauma... depondo pra policia...**  
_Corday:_ **Ótimo. E vai demorar?**  
_Abby:_ **Não sei... vamos Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos...**

Abby e Carter vão pra sala de Weaver não muito animados. Lizzye fica sobrando:  
_Corday:_ **Quem morreu?**  
_Lil:_ **E eu sei lá...**  
O telefone toca...  
_Frank:_ **Dra. Corday, telefone pra você.**  
_Corday:_ **Minha mãe, ou meu pai?**  
_Frank:_ **Sua mãe.**   
_Corday:_ **Eu não estou!**  
_Frank:_   
_Lil:_ **Problemas em casa...?**  
_Corday:_ **Quem é você?**

**CENA 33 - ESCRITÓRIO DE WEAVER**  
Abby e Carter sentam-se. Weaver está nervosa, mas tentando se controlar:  
_Kerry:_ **O que aconteceu foi muito sério.**  
_Carter:_ **... eu sei...**   
_Kerry:_ **Um dos nossos médicos, engravidou uma estudante. E ela abortou!**  
_Carter:_ **Relacionamentos entre professor e aluno já aconteceu antes, Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas não podemos dar as costas, Carter! Aqui é um local de trabalho. Gente morre aqui todo dia. Não podemos ficar nessa novela chata, de professor namorando aluno!**  
_Abby:_ **O dr. Kovac é uma pessoa sensata, e eu garanto que se ele pensasse melhor, nada disso teria acontecido.**  
_Kerry:_ **É melhor você não abrir a boca, Abby.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você pode se complicar...**  
_Abby:_ **O que isso quer dizer?**   
_Kerry:_ **Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou falando.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu não acredito que você vai jogar isso na minha ca... Você já colocou o Thomas com o Pratt!**  
_Kerry:_ **E gostaria que você passasse a chama-lo de Simons.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Ehr... dr. ****Weaver...**   
_Kerry:_ **Não, Carter. Você não vai dar outra dura em mim. Nem abra o bico.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Agora eu preciso fazer o controle de danos... se isso vazar na imprensa, a gente vai ter que dar explicações que não serão fáceis.**  
_Carter:_ **E agora...?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem. A partir de agora, os relacionamentos estão proibidos.**   
_Abby:_ **Mas...**   
_Kerry:_ **Chega. ****É questão de bom senso. Prejudica a eduação e a avaliação do futuro do profissional.**  
_Abby:_ **Três meses! Quase três meses com ele, e só agora você exige que eu acabe?** pasma  
_Kerry:_ **Sim.**  
_Carter:_ **Você não vai punir ninguém, certo?**  
_Kerry:_ **O que você acha? A Mikaela será transferida, e o dr. Kovac suspenso.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu acho que eles já sofreram demais...**   
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Ela abortou... e o Luka agora vai passar por uma pancada de problemas...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não estou aqui pra ser amiga. Estou aqui pra ser chefe. Quando algo dá errado, quem segura o rojão sempre sou eu. Portanto, o que eu acatar, virará realidade.**  
_Abby:_ **Os Simons já vão completar três meses no PS. Eles vão fazer outras rotações...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **É verdade. Kerry, vamos esperar a poeira abaixar. Vamos deixar isso pro ano que vem.**   
_Kerry:_ se levanta **Vou pensar nisso. Abby, pense no que é melhor pra você, e pro Simons.** sai da sala 

Weaver deixa os dois sozinhos na sala...  
_Carter:_ **Ela tem umas mil faces, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **... droga...**  
_Carter:_ **E agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Você está adorando, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Hey, eu não disse nada!**  
_Abby:_ **... agora... agora tenho que terminar.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **A gente tava indo mal mesmo...**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**  
_Abby:_ **Coisas... e eu sabia da Mika e do Kovac.**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **é...**   
_Carter:_ **Ow Abby...**

**CENA 34 - CASA DOS SIMONS**  
Os dois chegam em casa. Calados, passam o sentimento apenas pela cara de perdidos que exibem. Ele, a ajuda a caminhar. Ela, não consegue dar passos mais longos. No caminho até o quarto dela, Mika vê que fica dificil segurrar o choro. Simons tenta não chorar, pra passar apoio. Chegando no quarto, ela se joga de cara na cama, e ele sentasse ao seu lado. Ela, passa a cobrir o choro com o travesseiro. Ele, passa a olhar o vazio.

**CENA 35 - CASA DE SAM**  
Com o carro estacionado na frente do prédio de Sam, Luka pensa se vai até ela, ou não. Do seu lado, pára o ônibus escolar. E de dentro, sai Alex:  
_Alex:_ **Hey, Luka! venho ver a mamãe?** feliz  
_Kovac:_ **Oi... acho que sim.**  
_Alex:_ **Bora. Eu tô com fome, aí ela faz um lanche pra gente.**  
_Kovac:_ **Pega leve...** sai do carro **Ela só voltou a trabalhar hoje**

Os dois saem do elavador, e Alex entra no apartamento com Kovac. Sam, que estava no sofá, se remoendo de raiva, não gosta de ver o croata:  
_Sam:_ **O que ele está fazendo aqui?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam...**  
_Sam:_ **Fora!**  
_Alex:_ **Ih, mãe... como você é complicada. Hoje de manhã tava dizendo que tava tudo bem entre vocês dois...**  
_Sam:_ **Alex, não se meta nisso!**  
_Alex:_ **Deixa eu ver: é por que eu sou criança, ou por que isso é coisa de adulto?**  
_Sam:_ **... dá tudo no mesmo...** furiosa  
_Alex:_ **... Vem Luka, quero uma ajuda na prova de matemática.**  
_Sam:_ **Alex!**  
_Alex:_ **Ele é meu convidado! Não precisa falar com ele...**  
_Kovac:_ **Alex, eu preciso conversar com sua mãe...**  
_Sam:_ **Não, não precisa.**  
_Alex:_ **Olha, vocês dois se merecem. Qualquer coisa, eu tô no meu quarto!** entra no quarto batendo a porta

Samantha está de braços cruzados, e tendo um tique no pé esquerdo. Luka põe a mão nos bolsos, e a encara:  
_Sam:_ **Tá esperando que eu te mande sair de novo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam, este é o mesmo problema de antes...**  
_Sam:_ **Nao é não!**  
_Kovac:_ **É! Foi uma vez! E eu acho que a gente já tinha resolvido isso!**  
_Sam:_ **É diferente...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não é.**   
_Sam:_ **Vocês vão ter um filho!** furiosa   
_Kovac:_ **Não! Não vamos!**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Ela... abortou...**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu e o Simons não conseguimos impedi-la.**  
_Sam:_ **Você por acaso queria que ela tivesse o bebê?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim! Não.. não sei! Isso foi uma surpresa pra mim!**  
_Sam:_ **Imagina o que não está sendo pra mim...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não fiz nada de novo.**  
_Sam:_ **... fora...**   
_Kovac:_ **... esta conversa ainda não terminou...**

Luka dá as costas, e sai do apartamento. Samantha vai até a porta, e tranca-a com vontade. Depois vai até o quarto de Alex:  
_Sam:_ **Nunca mais! Nunca mais traga o Kovac pra minha casa!**  
_Alex:_   
Depois ela fecha a porta com força.

**CENA 36 - ER**  
Já é quase fim do dia. O turno de Abby já está começando, e Susan entrou fez pouco tempo:  
_Susan:_ **Eu ainda não acredito nisso!**  
_Abby:_ **Pois é...**  
_Susan:_ **E como a Mika está?**   
_Abby:_ **Vou ver agora...**  
_Susan:_ **E o Kovac com a Sam?**  
_Abby:_ **Kovac ainda não deu as caras... Sam ficou uma fera.**  
_Susan:_ **Quer dizer que agora... professor e estudante nunca mais?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim...**  
_Susan:_ **Taí tua chance! Volta logo pro Carter!**  
_Abby:_ **Susan... eu não tô afim agora...**  
_Susan:_ **... tá bom...**   
_Randy:_ **Abby, telefone. Tua mãe.**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... passa pra mim...** atende o fone **Alô, mãe? Finalmente...**  
_Maggie: **Oi Abby... desculpa eu não ter ligado...**_ sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Como esta a viagem? Aonde está agora?**  
_Maggie: **Maravilhosa! Eu tô no Kansas... O grupo que eu estou é ótimo... vamos ter tanta coisa pra conversar quando eu voltar... e você?**_   
_Abby:_ **Eu? ... já estive melhor...**  
_Maggie: **O que houve?**_  
_Abby:_ **Nada... olha, eu tô indo pra casa daqui a pouco. Pode me ligar em uma hora?**  
_Maggie: **Claro... te amo Abby.**_  
_Abby:_ **Também te amo... juízo Maggie. Tchau.** desliga o telefone  
_Carter:_ **Sua mãe?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **É...**   
_Carter:_ **Tudo ok com ela?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim... ela tá no Kansas agora...**  
_Carter:_ **Bom pra ela... de saída?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim! Bom pra mim. Vai também?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... tenho que cobrir o Kovac.**  
_Susan:_ **Mm... mal pra você...**   
_Abby:_ **Não se mete...** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Hey!** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Vou nessa... paz na noite aí!** sai do PS

John e Lewis ficam sós...  
_Susan:_ **Quando?**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **Quando vai investir na Abby, depois que ela acabar com o Simons?**   
_Carter:_ **Ainda isso?** sai sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **... o que eu tenho que fazer pras pessoas me levarem a sério aqui?**

**CENA 37 - CASA DOS SIMONS**  
Lockhart bate na porta três vezes. Depois de um tempo, Simons abre a porta.   
_Thomas:_ **Oi...**  
_Abby:_ **... como ela está?**  
_Thomas:_ **... já esteve melhor...**   
_Abby:_ **Eu... posso entrar?**  
_Thomas:_ **... eu tive um dia duro... eu quero descansar um pouco...**  
_Abby:_ **... posso voltar amanhã?**  
_Thomas:_ **... eu aviso...** e fecha a porta

Depois de ter a porta fechada na cara, Abby fica parada por mais uns dez segundos, e sai do prédio...

_executive producers _

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	8. S11E08 A Day For Corday

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Thomas e Abby terminam, Elizabeth se sente sozinha e Carter tem bons momentos com Abby. Sam retorna ao trabalho e continua dando um gelo em Kovac. Mika abortou**

...   
**_A DAY FOR CORDAY - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - QUARTO DE CORDAY**  
É menos de 7:00 da manhã. Neva um pouco em Chicago, e o sol ainda não deu as caras. Lizzie dorme tranquila... até que é acordada pelo telefone:  
_Corday:_ **Ai meu Deus...** atende o telefone **Alô...**  
_Isabelle: **Elizabeth, sou eu.**_  
_Corday:_ **Mãe? O que... você sabe que horas?**  
_Isabelle: **Quase uma da tarde...**_  
_Corday:_ **Só se for em Londres... meu Deus, eu estava dormindo.**  
_Isabelle: **Me desculpe, eu ainda me confundo...**_  
_Corday:_ **Droga... eu só ia acordar ás 8:00.**  
_Isabelle: **Que horas são?**_  
_Corday:_ **6:50...**   
_Isabelle: **Eu pensei que você acordasse cedo todos os dias.**_  
_Corday:_ **Eu não sou uma maquina... e hoje é sábado!**  
_Isabelle: **Me desculpe, eu só queria falar com minha filha...**_  
_Corday:_ **Certo...** põe o telefone no viva-voz, e vai pro banheiro **O que há de tão importante?**  
_Isabelle: **Adivinha quem está comigo?**_  
_Corday:_ **Não sei...**  
_Isabelle: **Chute!**_  
_Corday:_ **Mãe... eu ainda tô com remela nos olhos...** lavando o rosto  
_Isabelle: **Por favor... adivinha.**_   
_Corday:_ **... o principe Charles.**  
_Isabelle: **Principe Charles? Meu Deus... a América detonou o seu senso de humor...**_ sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Eu não sei mesmo... quem?** escovando os dentes  
_Charles: **Quase acertou filha. Só que eu não sou principe...**_   
_Corday:_ **Pai?**  
_Charles: **Eu mesmo, querida.**_ sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **O que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos? Ai meu Deus... foram parar na delegacia!**  
_Isabelle: sorrindo **Não Elizabeth... está tudo ok. Tudo muito bem na verdade.**_  
_Corday:_ **Vocês dois juntos... não é boa coisa...**   
_Charles: **Nós voltamos.**_

Lizzie derruba a escova no chão, e corre pra pegar o fone do viva-voz:  
_Corday:_ **Vocês o que?** surpresa   
_Isabelle: **Nós voltamos.**_ sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **P-por que? Quando?**  
_Isabelle: **Não está feliz com a noticia?**_  
_Corday:_ **Bem... estou... mas...**  
_Isabelle: **Nós voltamos faz um tempo. Nós tentamos ligarpra você nos últimos dias, mas você nos tem evitado...**_  
_Corday:_ **Vocês estão juntos mesmo?** sorrindo  
_Charles: **Sim.**_  
_Corday:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Charles: **Nah... estamos velhos...**_   
_Isabelle: **Eu não estoutão velha assim!**_ sorrindo  
_Charles: **Bem... vimos que era besteira não voltarmos. Nós nos odiavamos tanto, que isso só podia significar que nós ainda tinhamos alguma coisa no ar.**_   
_Corday:_ **Que bom...** feliz  
_Isabelle: **E nós estamos ligando pra reunir a familia mais uma vez... só por um tempo.**_  
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_Isabelle: **Queremos que você traga a Ella pra cá. Tire umas férias. Você está precisando.**_  
_Corday:_ **Estão falando sério?**  
_Isabelle: **Estamos. Venha nessa semana. Vamos conversar como nos velhos tempos...**_   
_Corday:_ **Nós não conversavamos nos velhos tempos...**  
_Charles: **Então vamos criar um tempo novo!**_ sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **O que vocês estão tramando?**  
_Isabelle: **Nada filha... você vem?**_  
_Corday:_ **... bem... isso veio como uma bomba em minha cabeça! Posso pensar um pouco?**  
_Isabelle: **Claro... nós ligamos pra você no fim do dia.**_   
_Corday:_ **Mãe!**  
_Isabelle: **Sim...**_   
_Corday:_ **São seis horas de diferença.**   
_Isabelle: **Eu vou me lembrar.**_ sorrindo

Depois da conversa, Lizzie tira o roupão, e vai tomar um banho... se tremendo por causa do frio.

**CENA 2 - QUARTO DE ELLA**   
Elizabeth entra no quarto da filha, que acabou de acordar. Lizzie a pega no colo, e as duas começam a rir:  
_Corday:_ **Sabe o que a mamãe vai fazer agora?**  
_Ella:_ **O que?**   
_Corday:_ **Compras!**   
Lizzie se diverte pondo as roupas da filha.

**CENA 3 - MINIMERCADO**  
Depois de ficar quase meia hora procurando uma vaga, Lizzie faz compras no mini mercado. Apesar de muito cedo, e do bastante frio na cidade, muitas familias fazem compras juntas, afinal os feriados estão chegando. Se sentindo isolada, Lizzie olha com inveja as familias felizes.  
Chegando ao carro, passa a maior dificuldade quando tenta por as sacolas no carro, e cuidar da filha ao mesmo tempo.

**CENA 4 - CASA DE CORDAY**  
Já na cozinha, e com a filha tomando o café da manhã, Elizabeth faz a sua comida. Não está com uma cara muito boa. A campanhia toca. Sua cara fica pior quando vê uma das fotos de Mark, que estão em alguns pontos da casa. Era a babá:   
_Corday:_ **Dr. Corday, cheguei tarde?**  
_babá:_ **Não... eu que acordei cedo.** sorrindo

As duas vão pra cozinha, e a babá ajuda Lizzie com as compras.   
_babá:_ **Acordou cedo mesmo... fez até compras.** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Você não imagina o frio que está fazendo lá fora...**  
_babá:_ **Há, imagino... deve estar uns 12ºC.**  
_Corday:_ **12? Acho que tá mais pra 2ºC.**  
_babá:_ **Liga a TV no canal do tempo pra ver...**  
Lizzie liga a TV:   
_babá:_ **E em alguns pontos de Chicago, a temperatura chega à 5ºC negativos. Há grandes chances de nevar nesta tarde...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu não disse?** muda de canal  
_WeatherChannel: **... estava tendo a feira de ciências das turmas do ginásio, quando o teto da quadra de esportes desabou...**_  
_babá:_ **Meu Deus...**  
Na TV, flashs ao vivo da cobertura de um acidente na quadra de esportes de uma escola de Chicago.  
_MSNBCnews: **As vitimas podem chegar a mais de 150 pessoas. Sendo a maioria crianças entre 12 e 15 anos. Os vitimados encontrados estão sendo levados pros hospitais mais próximos da região...**_   
_Corday:_ **Droga...**  
_MSNBCnews: **O teto do ginásio ficava a mais de 14m de altura, quando a estrutura cedeu, provavelmente após uma forte rajada de vento. O corpo de bombeiros ainda trabalha a procura de vitimas nos escombros...**_

Lizzie recebe uma chamada pelo pager. Ela checa, e é um chamdo do County.  
_Corday:_ **... que maneira de começar o dia...**

...   
**_A DAY FOR CORDAY - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 5 - ENTRADA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Ambulancias fazem o maior engarrafamento na entrada do County. Todos os médicos estão atendendo os feridos que chegam do ginásio que desabou. Todos têm que gritar pra serem ouvidos.  
_paramédico 0:_ **Esta é Cynthia: 14 anos, cinco costelas quebradas, fratura feia no braço esquerdo. Cheia de escocriações.**   
_Carter:_ **Deu alguma coisa pra dor?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **50mg de morfina. Mas a pressão caiu demais...**   
_Carter:_ **Certo! Leve-a pra dentro.**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter!** chama da ambulãncia vizinha  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?...**  
_paramédico 1:_ **James, 13 anos. Multiplos traumas no crânio. Nariz esmagado, maxilar deslocado... sangue saindo dos dois ouvidos.**  
_Carter:_ **Massa encefalica?**  
_paramédico 1:_ **Um pouco.**   
_Carter:_ **Luka, Trauma-II!**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... vamos!** Luka leva Jamie

_Carter:_ **O que houve com esse?**  
_paramédico 2:_ **13 anos. Acertado por concreto... deslocou o braço direito, e tá com uma fratura exposta do rádio esquerdo.**  
_Debra:_ **Aaaaahhhhh! Esse é meu osso!1** chorando  
_Carter:_ **Calma, nós vamos cuidar de você... Zadro, leva ele pra Exam-1.**  
_paramédico 2:_ **Não posso, tenho que voltar pro local do acidente!**  
_Carter:_ **Nada disso. Fique com ele até alguém chegar! Dê mais 100mg de morfina!** vai pra outra ambulância  
_paramédico 2:_ **Já dei!**  
_Carter:_ **Mas ela ainda está com dor!** chega em outra ambulância **O que houve com essa?**  
_paramédico 3:_ **Leves escoriações, mas tá com o abdomem rigido...**  
_Carter:_ **Curtain-3! Espere a lavagem gastrica...** vai pra outra ambulância **E aqui?**  
_paramédico 4:_ **12 anos. Dedos dos pés e das mãos quebrados...**   
_Carter:_ **Pode esperar! 150mg de fentanyl, e aguarde na Exam-2!**

_Pratt:_ **Uow!** espantado com um paciente na ambulância  
_paramédico 5:_ **Pois é... Felicia, 16 anos. A viga perfurou o pulmão esquerdo...**  
_Pratt:_ **Nem tente tirar! Perdeu quanto de sangue?**  
_paramédico 5:_ **Mais de 2000cc. A pressão tá muito baixa, e o oxigenio no sangue tá quase nulo!**  
_Pratt:_ **Jing-Mey, vou pra sala de Trauma com essa daqui!**  
_Deb:_ **Nada disso! espere casos mais graves!** da ambulância vizinha  
_Pratt:_ **Caso mais grave que esse só se for óbito... vamos!** vai com o paramédico  
_Deb:_ **Tudo okay com esse?**   
_paramédico 6:_ **Mais ou menos... Bryan, diabético, bons sinais vitais, deslocamento de bacia.**  
_Deb:_ **Está urinando sangue?**  
_paramédico 6:_ **Não colocamos sondas...**  
_Deb:_ **Leve-o pra Curtain-1. Vamos ter que ver se não prejudicou os rins...** vai pra próxima **Ai droga...** ao ver a outra ambulância   
Na ambulância seguinte, uma professora está tendo convulsões:  
_Deb:_ **Quando começou?**   
_paramédico 7:_ **O caminho todo!**  
_Deb:_ **Então 2 de ativan! Agora!**  
_paramédico 7:_ **Não consigo encontrar uma veia!**  
_Deb:_ **Dra. Weaver!**   
_Kerry:_ **Não posso!** em outra ambulância  
_Deb:_ **Esse é grave...**  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?** chegando   
_paramédico 7:_ **Silvia Hoppe. Professora... 29 anos...em convulsão!**  
Weaver sobe na ambulância, e põe a seringa na veia:

_Kerry:_ **Tem sangue saindo dos olhos e dos ouvidos... Jing Mey, Trauma-I!**  
_Deb:_ **Certo...** vai acompanhada do paramédico  
Weaver desce da ambulância, e dá mais uma olhada pra cofusão que se instalou no County... e acaba atropelada de leve por uma ambulância e cai no chão.   
_Kerry:_ **Hey!** no chão  
_paramédico 8:_ **Desculpe...**  
_Abby:_ **Kerry, você está bem?** levantando-a  
_Kerry:_ **Ai... sim...** vão até o fundo da ambulância  
_paramédico 8:_ **Desculpe...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não tem problema... o que você trouxe?**  
_paramédico 9:_ abre a porta **Um casal! Ele é Jack, está hipertenso, com traumatismo craniano e abdomen rigido. Ela está desmaiada, e uma viga perfurou o baço...**  
_Jack:_ **A minha mulher! Façam alguma coisa!**  
_Kerry:_ **Por favor senhor, não se mexa! Nós vamos cuidar de vocês... Abby, leve-o.**  
_Jack:_ **E a minha filha?** sendo levado por Abby e enfermeiras  
_Kerry:_ **Sabe da filha deles?**  
_paramédico 8:_ **Sei que se chama Stella... mas não veio conosco.**  
Kerry e o paramédico levam a mulher da perfuração no baço. 

Estacionando o carro na rua da frente do County, só agora Lizzie percebe a gravidade da situação...   
_Corday:_ **Meu Deus...**  
Ao atravessar a rua, quase é atropelada por uma ambulância. Esta mesma ambulância é recebida por Susan. Lizzie corre pro local:  
_Susan:_ **Hey, Chuck? ****O que temos?**   
_Chuck:_ **Tá feio... Stella, 13 anos. Fratura na 5ª e 6ª vertebras...**   
_Corday:_ **Ela está incosciente?** chegando agora  
_Chuck:_ **Está... sem movimentos espontâneos, e hipotensa.**  
_Susan:_ **Bela maneira de começar o dia, não?**  
_Corday:_ **Oh... Leve-a pra sala de trauma. Te encontro lá...**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... Como tá a situação na escola?** vai com o paciente  
_Chuck:_ **Horrivel! Ainda tem muita criança soterrada...** volta pro carro  
Mais uma ambulância chega no local, e estaciona ao lado de Corday. Quando a porta se abre, a cirurgiã se debate com um paramédico fazendo massagens cardiacas numa garota que não tem mais do que 12 anos.  
_Corday:_ **... quanto tempo...?**   
_paramédico 11:_ **O caminho todo... quase 10minutos...**  
_Corday:_ **Fibrilando?**  
_paramédico 11:_ **Não... em assitole...**  
_Corday:_ **... pode encerrar...**

As ambulâncias continuam a chegar, e Lizzie ainda foi batida pela surpresa. Mais uma vez, é bipada pelo ER

**CENA 6 - ER**  
Uma verdadeira confusão nos corredores do hospital. Randy e Frank estão na recepção que não para de receber telefonemas. Três quadros de pacientes ocupam os médicos. Weaver entra com a mulher da perfuração do baço:  
_Kerry:_ **Randy, o que está livre?**  
_Randy:_ **Nada!**  
_Frank:_ **Tente a Curtain-2!**  
_Kerry:_ **Simons, 4 unidades de O-, agora!**  
_Thomas:_ **Não dá, eu tô com oito pacientes...**  
_Kerry:_ **Esse é prioridade!**  
_Thomas:_ **Me dá um segundo...**   
_Kerry:_ **Agora!**  
_Corday:_ **Kerry, precisa de ajuda?** entrando agora  
_Kerry:_ **Sempre! Esta é Jane Melrion, pressão baixa e perfuração feia no abdomem.**  
_Corday:_ **Faça o hematócrito e me chame quando tiver o resultado.** e sai  
_Kerry:_ gritando **Ela perdeu uns 2000cc aqui! Nao precisa de hematócrito... E cadê o Simons com o sangue?**

Lizzie passa pelos corredores que ficaram estreitos com o numero de pacientes.  
_Carter:_ **Elizabeth, estão precisando de gente no local do acidente!** passa por ela   
_Corday:_ **Eu entrei agora, Carter. Deixe-me primeiro fazer a triagem!** chega em Abby **Como ele está?**   
_Abby:_ **Jack Melrion. Traumatismo crâniano, e resistencia abdominal...**  
_Corday:_ **Leve-o pra sala de tomografia agora!**  
_Abby:_ **Estou esperando o elevador...**  
_Jack:_ **Minha mulher... minha filha... aonde estão?**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor senhor... tente não falar.**  
_Corday:_ **Sua mulher se chama Jane Melrion?**  
_Jack:_ **Sim!**   
_Corday:_ **Ela deu entrada agora. Vai pra cirurgia. Deve ficar bem.**  
O elevador chega, e Abby entra com ele:  
_Jack:_ **E a minha filha! Stella?** o elevador sobe  
Lizzie tem certeza que ouviu esse nome. É a garota que pode ficar tetraplégica... E ela recebe mais um bipe. É uma chamada do ER. Ela se vira pra Frank, e mostra o pager pra ele:   
_Corday:_ **Droga, Frank! Eu já estou aqui!**

**CENA 7 - SALAS DE TRAUMA**  
Kovac e a equipe estão com James, garoto de 13 anos com multiplas fraturas na cabeça, e perda de massa encefalica. Na sala do lado, Pratt comanda o atendimento de Felicia, que tem uma viga de metal que atravessou o pulmão.  
_Kovac:_ **Chunny, abre a porta!**  
A enfermeira abre a porta de divisa das TraumaRooms, e começa a gritar com Pratt:  
_Kovac:_ **Pratt, preciso do raio-x portátil!**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu já tô usando... a minha paciente tá ruim aqui!** da Trauma-II   
_Kovac:_ **Ande logo!**  
_Chunny:_ **Dr. Kovac, V-fib.**  
_Kovac:_ **Droga... peguem o desfribilador!**  
_Corday:_ **O que houve?** entra na sala  
_Kovac:_ **Multi-trauma craniano. Está fibrilando.**  
_Corday:_ **Tirou a pressão intracraniana?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ainda não, estão usando a maquina ao lado! Carregue em 100! Agora!**

Luka aplica o choque na garota, e Elizabeth vai pra sala de Gregg. Lá, se depara com a viga de metal no peito da garota:  
_Corday:_ **Bela pancada...**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu que o diga.**   
_Corday:_ **Como ela está?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... perdeu 2000cc no local. Tem uns 500cc no thorasseal, quase sem pressão arterial.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Jesus Cristo...** entra agora  
_Corday:_ **Bom dia...**   
_Anspaugh:_ **Vou tentar... o que temos?**  
_Pratt:_ **Perfuração feia no pulmão. Desmaiada desde que chegou, e com olhos fixos e dilatados.**  
_Corday:_ **Donald, pode ficar com esse? Tenho que atender o paciente ao lado.**   
_Anspaugh:_ **Claro...**  
_Corday:_ **Pratt, vou levar a maquina...**  
_Pratt:_ **Manda ver...**

Lizzie passa pra sala de Luka, que ainda tenta reanimar o garoto, em fibrilação:  
_Corday:_ **Já aplicou epinefrina?**  
_Kovac:_ **Já... 100mg! Agora!** mais um choque  
_Lydia:_ **Dr. Kovac, oximetria em 82 e baixando.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não dá pra entubar... Corday, pode fazer a traqueotomia?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim. Lydia, massagens cardiacas. Kovac, faça as chapas da cabeça. Chunny, betadine e versed.**  
Luka começa a tirar as chapas da cabeça de Jamies. Lydia faz a massagen cardíaca, e Lizzie corta o pescoço dele. Depois de um tempo tentando, finalmente põe o tubo no esofago.  
_Corday:_ **Estou dentro. Chunny, o Ambu** (balão de oxigênio)   
_Kovac:_ **Tá feio... o cerebro tá bem inchado...** olhando o resultado do dopler  
_Corday:_ **A pressão intracraniana tá crescendo... 400 de Dilantin antes que ele entre em convulção. Onde está a broca cirúrgica?**  
_Lydia:_ **Primeira gaveta a esquerda.**  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos lá... Lidya, pare as massagens. Chunny, 125 de atropina, e carregue em 200.**  
_Chunny:_ **Carregado.**  
_Kovac:_ **Agora!** aplica o choque   
_Chunny:_ **Opa... temos ritmo cardiaco recuperado.**   
_Corday:_ **Bom. Kovac, raspe o cabelo da região do cortéx central.**  
Depois que Luka raspou o cabelo do garoto, Lizzie prepara a broca pra perfurar o crânio, e aliviar a pressão. Quando ela começa a perfurar, Malik aparece chamando-a:  
_Malik:_ **Dra. Corday, precisam de você no local do acidente!**  
_Corday:_ **Você acha que eu não estou ocupada?**  
E furando o crânio de Jamies, um jato de sangue jorra no corpo de Corday.  
_Chunny:_ **Pressão estabilizando...**  
_Corday:_ **Kovac, mantenha-o estável. Esteróides, 7.200 doses de heparina, e leve-o pra neorológica!** sai da sala  
_Kovac:_ **É prá já...**

**CENA 8 - ER**   
Lizzie chega irritada na recepção, e fala com Carter, que está cuidando de um garoto com um corte feio no braço:  
_Corday:_ **O que houve agora?**  
_Carter:_ **Precisamos de você na escola! Tem gente presa nos escombros.**   
_Corday:_ **Não, o County tá lotado!**   
_Carter:_ **Mas nós temos gente pra cuidar disso. Lá tá sem ninguém. Leve um residente com você no próximo helicoptero que pousar aqui.**  
_Randy:_ **Tem um chegando em 15min.**  
_Corday:_ **Certo...**  
_Frank:_ **Dra. Corday** com o telefone na mão **O paciente de Abby teve uma parada na sala de tomografia!**  
_Corday:_ **Droga!** sai correndo

Do jeito que dá, Lizzie passa pelos pacientes até a sala que fica no 4ºandar. No caminho, ela tenta evitar encarar as crianças nos corredores, que estão em um estado deplorável. Chegando no elevador, vê que é inútil espera-lo, e resolve ir pelas escadas mesmo. A cada degrau subido, é um pouco de silêncio longe do PS.

**CENA 9 - TOMOGRAFIA**  
Jack, pai de Stelle, teve uma parada ainda estava no tubo de ressonância, e Abby está em cima dele fazendo as massagens:  
_Corday:_ **Quanto tempo?** chega ofegante  
_Abby:_ **Menos de um minuto!**  
_Corday:_ **Conseguiu fazer a ressonância?**   
_Abby:_ **Sim, tá com o técnico!**  
_Corday:_ **Vou ver o resultado.. continue as massagens, eu já volto!**   
Lizzie entra na cabine pra ver os resultados com o técnico. Depois de uns segundos, ela volta pra perto de Abby:  
_Corday:_ **Dissecação da Aorta! Vamos rápido pra OR!**   
_Abby:_ **Não dá... tá em parada!**   
_Corday:_ usando o interfone **Alô? Shirley? Aqui é Corday. Eu estou levando uma dissecação da aorta neste instante. Me espere no elevador com a aquipe da torácica!** desliga o fone **Vamos no corredor, lá a gente ressucita ele. Rápido!**

**CENA 10 - ELEVADOR**  
Lizzie e Lockhart levam o homem pro corredor e esperam o elevador chegar, enquanto usam os medicamentos e aplicam os choques. O elevador chega lotado:  
_Corday:_ **Saiam daí de dentro! É uma emergência!**  
Enquanto todo mundo saí de lá de dentro, Abby aplica mais um choque:  
_Abby:_ **Temos ritmo... vamos entrar!**  
Elas entra no elevador, e por um instante, tudo fica um pouco mais calmo.  
_Abby:_ **Uau... que começo de dia...**  
_Corday:_   
A porta se abre. Lá fora, a equipe de cirurgia as esperam:   
_Corday:_ **Jack, 39 anos, dissecação da aorta. Teve uma parada na tomografia, e foi tratado com heparina, versed, pavlon e injeções de adrenalina.**  
_Kayson:_ **Está em boas mãos... podem ir.**

A porta do elevador se fecha, e Lizzie aperta o botão do último andar.  
_Abby:_ **Ei, precisamos ir lá pra baixo...**   
_Corday:_ **Nada disso. Eu e você vamos pro local do desabamento.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**

**CENA 11 - HELIPORTO DO COUNTY**  
Lá em cima, Deb e uma equipe de enfermeiros esperam por um helicoptero, que já está pousando:  
_Corday:_ **O que estão esperando?**   
_Deb:_ **Garoto com braço semi-amputado.**  
_Abby:_ **Amável.**  
_Deb:_ **E vocês?**  
_Corday:_ **Vamos pro local do acidente...**  
_Deb:_ **Uau... boa sorte com isso...**

O helicoptéro pousa, e Abby e Lizzie esperam Deb pegar o paciente pra chegar a sua vez:  
_Abby:_ **Eu nunca trabelhei em local de acidente...**  
_Corday:_ **Tem sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo! Pare de reclamar, e vamos logo!**  
_Abby:_   
_Deb:_ **Boa sorte!** passa por elas, e entra no elevador  
Lizzie e Lockhart entram no helicoptero, e partem pro local do desabamento. Corday nem pisca. Está tranquila, mas Abby está nervosa...

**CENA 12 - HELICÓPTERO**  
Chegando cada vez mais perto do local, Lizzie tenta passar as instruções pra Abby:   
_Corday:_ **Tente não se prender só à um paciente. Se for casos graves, me chame e me espere!**  
_Abby:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Corday:_ **Quanto tempo?**   
_piloto:_ **Três minutos!**  
_Corday:_   
_Abby:_ **... dia agitado...**  
_Corday:_ **É...**   
_Abby:_ **Então... como você está?**   
_Corday:_ olha Abby nos olhos **... Indo.**  
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Estou indo bem...**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... e a Ella?**   
_Corday:_ **Olha, eu não estou a fim de conversar. Por favor, se atenha ao trabalho.**  
_Abby:_

Passado o tempo da viagem, o helicoptero agora sobrevoa o local do acidente. Muitos helicopteros de resgate e de TV, filmam a quadra de esportes, que está em pedaços, e rodeada de carros de bombeiros e paramédicos. Abby engole a aflição a seco, e Lizzie respira fundo pra enfrentar tranquila pela triagem...

...   
**_A DAY FOR CORDAY - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 12 - GINÁSIO DESABADO**  
O helicoptero de emegêrcia pousa próximo do local do acidente. O teto de uma quadra de tamanho médio desabou quando várias crianças estavam no local. Muita gente, pouco espaço pra se movimentar. As sirenes dos carros de resgate e os helicopteros da TV fazem com que todos tenham que gritar. Lizzie e Abby saem da aeronave, e correm pro local de resgate:  
_Abby:_ **O que eu devo fazer?**  
_Corday:_ **Acompanhe a triagem! Apenas diga que medicamentos os paramédicos e os bombeiros têm que administrar! Me chame quando tiver problemas!**   
_Abby:_ **Elizabeth, eu nunca trabalhei longe do County!**   
_Corday:_ **Tem um primeira vez pra tudo!**  
As duas se afastam, e Elizabeth passa a ver como está feia a situação no local do acidente. Bombeiros trabalham com serras à procura de soterrados:  
_Chuck:_ **Dra. Corday! Precisamos de você aqui!**  
_Corday:_ **Chuck, O que houve?** vai até o local  
Lá, um garoto está quase desmaiando, e um viga enorme de metal esmagou seu braço:  
_Chuck:_ **Ele já perdeu muito sangue! Não sei se vamos conseguir tirar a viga a tempo...**  
_Corday:_ **Como está a pressão dele?**  
_Chuck:_ **Baixa... 5/2**   
_Corday:_ **Qual a previsão pra retirada da viga?**   
_bombeiro:_ **Mais 15 minutos...**  
_Corday:_ **Quanto de sangue ele já perdeu?**  
_Chuck:_ **Mais de 1500cc**  
_Corday:_ **Então não vai dar... vou ter que amputar...**  
_paramédica 1:_ **Doutora!** há 10m de distância  
_Corday:_ **Eu volto num segundo. Comecem a limpar a area do corte!** vai pro chamado

_Corday:_ **O que houve?**  
No local, outro garoto está com problemas: o concreto esmagou-o da cintura pra baixo...  
_Corday:_ **Ai meu Deus... ainda bem que ele desmaiou... qual a pressão?**  
_paramédica 1:_ **6/0**  
_Corday:_ **... temos que leva-lo pra cirurgia agora... o sangue que passar pelas pernas, vai contaminar o corpo todo... Jesus Cristo, vamos ter que cortar o garoto inteiro...**   
_Abby:_ **Dra Corday!** um pouco longe  
_Corday:_ correndo **Ehr... encontrem outro cirurgião! Ele precisa ser removido imediatamente!** chega em Lockhart **O que houve?**   
_Abby:_ **Elizabeth... eu preciso fazer um entubação, mas não consigo por causa do volume de sangue na traquéia...**   
_Corday:_ **E eu estou com duas amputações. Você quer trocar?** irônica  
_Abby:_ **... Elizabeth?**  
_Corday:_ **... me desculpe... Aonde está o garoto?**

_Abby:_ **Aqui...** chegam no local **Oximetria em 84 desde que eu cheguei...**   
Lizzie se curva, e examina a garganta do garoto...  
_Corday:_ **Sangue demais... tenho que fazer uma traqueotomia...**  
_Chuck:_ de longe **Dra. Corday, ele está em convulsão!**   
_Corday:_ **2 de Ativan, Chuck! Abby, 20 de etimodato, e 120 de Sux.**   
Elizabeth faz o corte no pescoço do garoto, e depois de um tempo tentando encontrar a traqéia, finalmente o entuba:  
_paramédica 2:_ **Oximetria em 90 e subindo...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu tenho que voltar...** e sai  
_Abby:_ **Mas...**

Lizzie vai até o garoto com o braço esmagado, e no caminho cruza com Dale:  
_Corday:_ **Dr. Dale, alguma prioridade?**   
_Dale:_ **Não... eu cheguei agora!**  
_Corday:_ **Tem um garoto esmagado por um bloco de concreto aqui na esquerda...** chega em Chuck  
_Dale:_ **Deixe comigo/i vai até o garoto  
_Chuck:_ bA pressão caiu demais...**  
_Corday:_ **Então vamos leva-lo logo. Tem um helicopetro à postos?**  
_Chuck:_ **Já tem um esperando pela gente!**  
_Corday:_ **Então vamos logo antes que o usem... anestesie!**  
_Chuck:_ **Você vai agora? Pensei que você tivesse trazido uma residente!**   
_Corday:_ **Sim, ela veio, mas quem vai pro County agora sou eu!**  
_Chuck:_ **Mas os cirurgiões tem que ficar!**  
_Corday:_ **Eu não vou ficar aqui!**   
_Chuck:_   
Chuck coloca o anestesico, e os paramédicos passam pra Corday os instrumentos pra amputação. Enquanto ela estava cerrando o osso...  
_Abby:_ **Dr. Corday, se o etimodato não funcionar, posso usar uma solução de Pavlon e Sulva?**  
_Corday:_ **Em quanto está a pressão?**  
_Abby:_ **7/5**  
_Corday:_ **6.0 de Pavlon e 200 de Sulva.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**   
_Corday:_ **Escute: eu vou com este pro County. Vai ter que ficar sem mim aqui.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Corday:_ **Não se preocupe.O Dale está aqui... terminei! Metz!** começa e pinçar a arteria radial  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou ficar sozinha?**  
_Corday:_ **Não se preocupe... você vai se sair bem.**

Lizzie, Chuck e outra paramédica levam o garoto na maca, até o helicoptero.

**CENA 13 - HELICOPTERO**  
O helicoptero já está a caminho do County. Enquanto Elizabeth limpa o local do corte, Chuck chama sua atenção:  
_Chuck:_ **Não era melhor você ficar lá não?**   
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_Chuck:_ **Eu acho que você deveria ficar... podem precisar de cirurgiões por lá.**   
_Corday:_ **Não... outros cirurgiões do County estão à caminho... eu não estava me sentindo bem lá...**  
_Chuck:_ **E quem se sentiria?**

**CENA 14 - HELIPORTO DO COUNTY**  
No teto do Hospital, Carter já está a espera do helicopero e vê Lizzie sair de dentro dele, levando uma maca:  
_Carter:_ **O que houve? Por que voltou?**  
_Corday:_ **O Dale já está lá!** entra no elevador  
_Carter:_ **Mas Corday... precisamos de cirurgiões lá!**  
_Corday:_ **Aqui também!**  
A porta do elevador se fecha, e Lizzie respira fundo, por estar aliviada por ter saído de lá. 

**CENA 15 - OR**  
Num ambiente mais tranquilo, Lizzie faz a amputação do garoto:  
_Shirley:_ **Que loucura...**  
_Babcock:_ **É. O PS tá um inferno...**  
_Shirley:_ **Como está no ginásio?**   
_Corday:_ **Não está muito bonito também...**   
_Shirley:_ **... é tanta desgraça que de vez em quando faz a gente pensar, né?**  
_Corday:_ **... com certeza.**  
Do lado de fora da sala, Corazon fala com Corday:  
_Corazon:_ **Dra. Corday, ligaçao do PS.**   
_Corday:_ **Pode liberar...**  
_Kerry: **Elizabeth? O que você está fazendo?**_  
_Corday:_ **Terminando uma amputação...**  
_Kerry: **Eu achei que a ordem fosse que você ficasse lá!**_   
_Corday:_ **Eu fiz a minha escolha. Corazon, desligue o fone.**  
_Kerry: **Eliza...**_  
_Corday:_ **Metz...**

**CENA 16 - CENTRO CIRÚRGICO**   
Saindo da operação demorada, e conduzindo o paciente até o pós operatório, Lizzie dá de cara com Abby, que está com um paciente:  
_Abby:_ **Está livre?**  
_Corday:_ **O que você trouxe?**  
_Abby:_ **Hemorragia interna... possivel ileodiedoctomia...**  
_Corday:_ **Amavel... a retirada de intestino... pode passar.** pega a maca e volta pra OR **Vai voltar pro ginásio?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim... só Carter e o Dale estão lá... precisam de mais gente.**   
A porta se fecha, sem que dê tempo de que Abby consiga falar tudo. Envergonhada, ela coça a nuca, e depois de receber um bipe, entra no elevador.

**CENA 17 - OR**  
Elizabeth está cauterizando o intestino de um paciente...  
_Corday:_ **Ai, meu Deus... que bagunça... sucção.**   
_Babcock:_ **Tá conseguindo ver a fonte da hemorragia?**  
_Corday:_ **Não... é muito sangue. Quanto no thorasseal?**  
_Shirley:_ **2000cc**   
_Corday:_ **Bovie... vou tentar pincar o intestino...**   
_Babcock:_ **Pince a aorta central.**  
_Corday:_ **Não.. aí ele fica paralitico.**  
_Babcock:_ **Dra. Corday, a pressão está baixando, já usamos 8 bolsas de O-, e precisamos de mais pros outros... você não vai encontrar o local da hemorragia.**  
_Corday:_ **Então eu pinço a aorta.**  
_Babcock:_ **... sim...**  
_Corday:_ **Corto o fluxo de sangue deste menino, e deixo-o paralitico...**  
_Babcock:_ **Melhor do que morto.**  
_Shirley:_ **... 2500cc no thorasseal.**  
_Babcock:_   
_Corday:_ **Droga... sem intestino, e sem andar. Quem disse que ser médico não é bom? Statynsk...**

**CENA 18 - CENTRO CIRÚRGICO**  
Depois de horas de cirurgia, Lizzie deixa a OR cansada, e dá de cara com mais um paciente... trazido por Weaver:  
_Corday:_ **Kerry...**   
_Kerry:_ **... passou bastante tempo aí, não?**   
_Corday:_ **Cirurgia complicada...**  
_Kerry:_ **Lembra-se de Jane Melrion?**  
_Corday:_ **... quem?**   
_Kerry:_ **Perfuração no baço.**   
_Corday:_ **Ow... a mulher de Jack e mãe de Stella...**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela mesma. Aqui está a ficha. Hematocritos em 12, uma verdadeira confusão na barriga...**  
_Corday:_ **Por que ela só está entrando agora?**  
_Kerry:_ **Falta de salas...**   
Elizabeth conduz a maca de Jane, e antes de entrar na OR:   
_Corday:_ **E o Kayson com o marido dela?**  
_Kerry:_ **Morreu na mesa...**  
_Corday:_

**CENA 19 - OR**  
_Babcock:_ **Quantas cirurgias já fizemos hoje?**  
_Corday:_ **Umas cinco...**  
_Babcock:_ **É bem cansativo...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu nem estou pensando nisso... lamina10.**  
_Shirley:_ **No que está pensando?**  
_Corday:_ **Esta mulher... sucção... acaba de perder o marido. E a filha pode ficar tetraplegica.**   
_Babcock:_   
A paciente entra em convulsão   
_Babcock:_ **Pressão subindo pra 17/12. Pulso em 130**   
_Corday:_ **Droga... o que foi agora?**  
_Shirley:_ **Uow... está exsanguenando... 3000cc no thorasseal!**   
_Corday:_ **Comece a massagem cardica. Uma ampola de epi. e 70mg de atropina. Vou ter que fazer uma toracotomia!**

**CENA 20 - SALA DE ESTERILIZAÇÃO**  
Depois de mais de 2horas de cirurgia, Lizzie, cansada, debruça sobre as pias de esterilização:  
_Shirley:_ **Dra. Corday, estão te chamando na UTI.** entrando agora  
_Corday:_ **Quem é?**  
_Shirley:_ **Dra. Weaver. É sobre a Stella.**  
_Corday:_ **... estou indo...**  
_Corazon:_ entrando agora **Dra. Corday, seus pais na linha dois.**  
_Corday:_ **... anote o recado, por favor.**

**CENA 21 - ENTRADA DA UTI**   
Cansada, Elizabeth vai até a sala de tratamento intensivo, e é recebida por Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ **Oi, Elizabeth...**   
_Corday:_ **Oi Kerry... o que foi agora?**  
_Kerry:_ **...A Stella está acordando. Que saber sobre os pais.**   
_Corday:_ **Ow...**  
_Kerry:_ **O pai eu sei que morreu na mesa. Mas você estava com a mãe. Como foi a esplinectomia?**  
_Corday:_ **Eu consegui tirar o baço.**   
_Kerry:_ **Bom!**  
_Corday:_ **Mas ela morreu...**   
_Kerry:_ **Ai droga...** olha com pena pra Stella **então deixe que eu falo com ela.**  
_Corday:_ **Não precisa.**  
_Kerry:_ **Você quer mesmo dizer à uma garota tetraplegica que ela perdeu os pais?**  
_Corday:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei que você não tá com muita cabeça pra isso.**  
_Corday:_ **Como?**   
_Kerry:_ **No local do acidente você não ficou nem 5minutos.**  
_Corday:_   
_Kerry:_ **Por que não tira uns dias de folga?**  
_Corday:_ **Ai... são dias como esse que pedem umas boas férias. Como está o movimento lá no PS?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem mais calmo.**  
_Corday:_ **Eu pensei... eu pensei que viessem dezenas pra cá.**  
_Kerry:_ **E vieram. Isso foi a mais de 5horas.**  
_Corday:_ **... eu preciso mesmo de férias.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Deixe que eu falo com ela.**  
Depois de passar a mão no ombro de Corday, Weaver entra na UTI. Então, Lizzie vê passando pelo corredor a enfermeira que recebeu a ligação de seus pais:  
_Corday:_ **Corazon, o que eles queriam?**   
_Corazon:_ **Nada. Só queriam falar contigo. Disseram que ligariam depois.**

Elizabeth vai até a recepção, e pega o telefone pra ligar pros pais. Só que ninguém atende...

**CENA 22 - ER**  
Não muito cheio, o PS já volta um pouco a normalidade. Na recepção, os médicos contam um pros outros o que fizeram durante os traumas:  
_Pratt:_ **... e só no pulmão dela, tinha metade do sangue do corpo inteiro!**   
_Susan:_ **Nossa... e o Anspaugh conseguiu salva-la?**   
_Pratt:_ **Como? Que nada... e quem tava no comando era eu!**   
_Susan:_ **Por isso a paciente morreu...**  
_Pratt:_ **Há-há...**  
_Chunny:_ falando da Exam-1 **Pratt, seu paciente da três está com falta de ar...**   
_Carter:_ **Dá conta?**  
_Pratt:_ **Claro...** e vai  
_Carter:_ **Grite se precisar de ajuda!** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Como foi lá na quadra?**   
_Carter:_ **Horrivel... do County só estavamos eu, a Abby e o Dale.**  
_Abby:_ **Nem me lembra... nunca mais vou em local de acidente.**  
_Susan:_ **Como ela se saiu, John?** rindo  
_Abby:_ **Alôôô... eu tô bem aqui! Pode perguntar pra mim...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu acho que preferem a minha versão.**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim versão? Eu posso contar a verdade...**  
_Kovac:_ **Shush... fala Carter.** rindo  
_Carter:_ **Okay...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ai ai...**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... vocês se lembram da cara do Bambi quando ele perdeu a mãe?**   
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Kovav:_ **Bambi?**   
_Carter:_ **Vocês sabem... o cordeirinho.**  
_Susan:_ **Que é que tem?**  
_Carter:_ **Foi a cara que a Abby estava lá no local... com a cara do Bambi quando perdeu a mãe...**  
_Abby:_ **Jesus Cristo...**  
_Susan:_ **Era melhor ter perguntado pra Abby mesmo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você e seus viadinhos...** sai rindo  
_Carter:_ **Era um corderinho!**  
_Susan:_ **Que raio de comparação é esse?**  
_Carter:_ **Mas...** sem graça   
_Frank:_ **Dr Carter, ligação pra você.**   
_Susan:_ **Salvo pelo gongo...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Quem é?**  
_Frank:_ **Sei lá... é daquele lugar do submundo... Kunasung.**  
_Carter:_ **Kisangani?** vai até o telefone  
_Frank:_ **É tudo a mesma coisa...**

Quando Carter vai atender o telefone, Susan e Abby se distanciam da recepção:   
_Susan:_ **Quem será?**  
_Abby:_ **Aonde?**   
_Susan:_ **No telefonema...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, sei lá!**  
_Susan:_ **E se for a tal da Makemba?**   
_Abby:_ para de andar **Ainda nessa Susan?**  
_Susan:_ **O que foi? Ciúmes?** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Abby, já está de saída?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **Não... vou até a noite...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu preciso das fichas dos pacientes que recebi daqui do County...**   
_Abby:_ **Claro... como foi com o garoto?**  
_Corday:_ **Qual deles?**  
_Susan&Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Eu fiz umas cinco cirurgias hoje...**  
_Abby:_ **A ileodectomia...**  
_Corday:_ **Ow... o de praxe. Perdeu 70 do intestino, e está paralítico.**  
_Susan&Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **... eu vou comer... com licença.** vai pra cafeteria  
_Susan:_ **Ela tá estranha, não?**   
_Carter:_ **Adivinhem só!** chega feliz  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **A Kem me ligou... quer que eu passe o natal com ela!**  
_Abby:_ **Ow...**   
_Susan:_ **Que legal! ****Você vai?**   
_Carter:_ **Claro... vou ajeitar meus horários... parto semana que vem!**

Os três ficam sem se falar por um instante, mas Carter abre um sorriso, e começa a saltitar de alegria, fazendo as duas rirem... no momento que chega Luka:  
_Kovac:_ **O que é isso? A imitação do Bambi, o viadinho?**  
_Abby&Susan:_ começam a rir  
_Carter:_ **É cordeirinho!** rindo

**CENA 23 - CAFETERIA**  
Vendo pela ante porta da cafeteria a felicidade dos médicos do PS, Lizzie aguarda sua vez na fila, pra poder pagar a refeicão. Depois de pagar a comida, ela procura entre as mesas algum rosto familiar para que possa comer com alguém. Só que nada. Pega uma mesa que não havia ninguém, e senta-se. Com um aspecto deprimido, Lizzie observa o quanto os outros, apesar do dia que passaram, ainda conseguem erguer um sorriso no rosto. E que a cada momento, uma pessoa se senta na mesa vizinha para comer com os amigos... enquanto todas as cadeiras de sua mesa estão vazias...

**CENA 24 - SALA DE CORDAY**  
Depois do almoço, Lizzie entra na sua sala, tranca a porta, e se joga no sofá. Com um mixto de raiva, e profunda depressão, algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos... e ela é bipada masi uma vez. Num acesso de raiva, Corday arranca o bipe da cintura, e o joga contra um espelho da parede. Para sua surpresa, o bipe não só quebrou o vidro, mas também acabou indo fundo num buraco que o espelho escondia. Depois de enxugar os olhos e se levantar, vai toda desconfiada pra descobrir o que era aquela enrtada por traz do espelho.

Após retirar a moldura da parede, observa que atrás na parede havia uma perfuração de pouco mais de 30cm. Lá dentro, um envelope. Ela olha pra todos os lados, verifica se a porta está mesmo trancada, e depois pega o bendito envelope. Escrito nele, em letras garrafais, os dizeres: "SE VOCÊ ENCONTROU, ASSISTA!" Ela abre o envelope, e pra sua surpresa, lá dentro estava uma fita VHS. 

Corday vai até a janela da sala, fecha mais forte as persianas, gira mais uma vez a chave na porta... e cheia de desconfiança, põe a fita no video cacete. Para seu espanto, quem está na fita, sentado numa cadeira, numa conversa solo com a câmera é... Robert Romano.  
_Corday:_ com os olhos esbugalhado  
_Romano: **Lizzie! Minha inglesa favorita... se você está assistindo essa fita, é por que eu estou morto!**_

...   
**_A DAY FOR CORDAY - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 25 - SALA DE CORDAY**  
_Corday:_ com os olhos esbugalhado  
_Romano: **Lizzie! Minha inglesa favorita... se você está assistindo essa fita, é por que eu estou morto!**_  
_Corday:_ **Oh, Meu Deus!**   
_Romano: **E eu aposto que você falou "Oh Meu Deus!"**_  
Elizabeth abre um sorriso no rosto, ainda não acreditando na grata surpresa...  
_Corday:_ **Robert... você é doente...** sorrindo de alegria  
_Romano: **Eu não sou doente! Você que é...**_  
_Corday:_ **Eu não sou doente!**  
_Romano: **É sim... eu tô dizendo!**_  
_Corday:_ **Doente é você!**   
_Romano: **Certo... me diga uma coisa: quem está falando com uma gravação na TV, neste exato momento?**_   
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Te peguei, Lizzie...** sorrindo_  
_Corday:_ **... touché...**

Refeita da surpresa, Elizabeth encara a tela onde Robert a olha com um sorriso amigavel... e resolve se sentar.  
_Romano: **Ei, deixei você se sentar?**_  
_Corday:_ surpresa  
_Romano: **Eu tô brincando... sente-se.**_   
_Corday:_ **Obrigada.** irônica  
_Romano: **De nada!**_  
_Corday:_ revira os olhos sorrindo e não acreditando na situação  
_Romano: **Bem, do começo. Hoje é 12 de maio de 2001...**_  
_Corday:_ **2001...**  
_Romano: **são pouco mais de 21:00. Tive um turno terrivel. Os açougueiro do PS só fazem atrapalhar minha vida!**_  
_Corday:_ sorri  
_Romano: **Nem abra este sorriso! Você sabe que é verdade.**_   
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Qual é a data de hoje?**_  
_Corday:_ olhando o relógio **Ehr... hoje é 17 de dezem...**  
_Romano: **Ei, por que está falando em voz alta? Acha que eu vou ouvir?**_  
_Corday:_ **Hmpf!**  
_Romano: **Nem bufe de raiva!**_  
_Corday:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **É isso aí... prefiro ve-la rindo. Bem, continuando. Eu estou morto, você deve saber. Não me importa o jeito que eu morri. Se eu morri jovem, pelo menos foi com dignidade!**_  
_Corday:_ **Não foi não...**  
_Romano: **Bem, se você encontrou esta fita muito tempo depois dela ser gravada... o que eu espero, pois assim é mais tempo de vida pra mim!... continuando... pode ser que você não se lembre do que está acontecendo...**_  
_Corday:_ **2001... parece que foi ontem...**  
_Romano: **Então vou lhe recordar. Você e eu... estamos há um bom tempo sem nos ver. Culpa daquele seu marido careca...**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Bem, o adjetivo vale pra mim também, mas vá lá. Continuando, sua licensa maternidade está pra acabar. Como é mesmo o nome de seu filho, Lizzie?**_  
_Corday:_ **É filha...**  
_Romano: **Ow, é verdade... Ella, certo?**_  
_Corday:_ **Maluco...** sorrindo  
_Romano: **É, pode até que eu seja maluco...**_  
_Corday:_ surpresa mais uma vez  
_Romano: **Só que você não pode negar que eu não te conhaça profundamente...**_   
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Esta fita daqui, é para que eu possa mostrar a você, o quanto eu te aprecio... ou apreciava no caso em questão. Lizzie, eu te enchia muito o saco?**_  
_Corday:_ **... teve seus momentos...** nostálgica  
_Romano: **É... ei, sabe aqueles moleques de jardim-de-infância, que quando gostavam de uma menina, enchiam o saco dela? Batiam nelas... davam apelidos que elas não gostavam...**_  
_Corday:_ **Como "Lizzie".**   
_Romano: **Exato!**_  
_Corday:_ ri com vontade  
_Romano: **... adoro sua risada... Bem, chega de saudosismo, porque até eu já estou me enojando! Lizzie, quero que você me faça um favor. Pode ser?**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Responde, ow!**_  
_Corday:_ **Sim, eu posso!**  
_Romano: **Ótimo. E por favor, sinta-se a votade pra falar. Seja você mesma... já tá chato fazer este monologo aqui.**_   
_Corday:_ **Ok...**  
_Romano: **Bom, eu não sou um cara de fazer testamentos, então, esta pode ser minha chance, caso eu morra num acidente... o que é bem improvável, pois eu vou morrer de velho.**_  
_Corday:_ **... é o que pensa...**  
_Romano: **Como?**_  
_Corday:_ **...? Nada...**  
_Romano: **Você sabe como eu morri, não é? Me desculpe eu não saber em detalhes, porque eu ainda vou morrer. E se eu soubesse, teria evitado, certo?**_   
_Corday:_ **Com certeza.**  
_Romano: **Afinal, não tenho bola de cristal.**_  
_Corday:_ **... mas sabe tu...**  
_Romano: **Você vai dizer "mas sabe tudo o que eu estou falando", não é verdade?**_   
_Corday:_ mais uma vez surpresa  
_Romano: **Você queria me dar um tabefão, não é?**_   
_Corday:_ **Há!**  
_Romano: **Você pode pausar o video se quiser...**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Boa garota. Continuando, e por favor, sem interrupções desta vez, ok Lizzie?**_  
_Corday:_ **Ã-hã.**  
_Romano: **Já que eu morri, e provavelmente não seria de meu feitio deixar um testamento escrito... faço-o agora. Meu cachorro.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Quero que fique com você.**_   
_Corday:_ **Eita...**  
_Romano: **... você não o deixou num canil não, né?**_  
_Corday:_ **... mm... não...** mentindo  
_Romano: olha desconfiado_  
_Corday:_ **É sério!** rindo  
_Romano: **Bem, deixe pra lá. Meus bens, venda tudo. Tudo tudo tudo. Pense nisso como um presente financeiro pra você.**_  
_Corday:_ **Obrigada.**  
_Romano: **De nada... mas eu pedi sem interrupções. Continuando, eu quero me despedir de umas pessoas, é possivel ou tá dificil?**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Foi uma pergunta.**_  
_Corday:_ **Ow... se der eu faço.**  
_Romano: **Ótimo. Vá pro meu escritório, e traga a Weaver.**_  
_Corday:_ **...? Como voc...**   
_Romano: **Como eu sei que ela está no meu escritório? Você acha que comigo fora, ela não pulava dentro?**_  
_Corday:_ **É...**  
_Romano: **Certo. Vai lá, e chame-a pra mim.**_  
_Corday:_ **Certo...** se levanta sorrindo  
_Romano: **Esperaesperaespera...**_  
_Corday:_ **O que?**  
_Romano: **Me pause, e só libere o play quando ela chegar.**_  
_Corday:_ **Certo...**   
_Romano: gritando **Mas não ainda!**_  
_Corday:_ **Que susto, Robert...**  
_Romano: **Foi mal... ehr... não diga nada pra ela. Quero que seja surpresa.**_  
_Corday:_ **Pode ser...**  
_Romano: **E mais uma coisa: me pause com cara de mau... assim.** abaixa o rosto e franze a testa_   
_Corday:_ sorri alto  
_Romano: **Vamos logo... ficar assim muito tempo é ridiculo!**_  
_Corday:_ **Ok...**   
Elizabeth sorrindo de alegria pausa a fita, e dá mais uma olhada pra cara de mal que Romano está fazendo no video. Muito feliz, pela primeira vez desde que chegou no County, ela vai até a procura de Weaver.

**CENA 26 - ESCRITÓRIO DE WEAVER**   
Lizzie dá duas batidinhas na porta de Weaver, que a deixa entrar.  
_Kerry:_ **Oi, Elizabeth... pode se sentar.**   
_Corday:_ **Ehr... eu preciso que você me acompanhe até minha sala...**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora?**  
_Corday:_ **... se possivel.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não dá.. eu tenho um milhão de prontuários pra assinar por causa daquele acidente... eu devia estar em casa há mais de uma hora.**  
_Corday:_ **Por favor, só vai levar um segundo.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Corday:_ **Por favor...**  
_Kerry:_ **Ok.** se levanta

**CENA 27 - SALA DE CORDAY**  
Antes de entrarem na sala, as duas conversam.  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... o que você quer Elizabeth?**  
_Corday:_ **Bem... isso é esquisito. Mas, eu achei uma fita...**  
_Kerry:_ **... sim...**   
_Corday:_ **Do Robert...**  
_Kerry:_ **... robert... ****Romano? Robert Romano?**   
_Corday:_ **Sim. Uma gravação antiga... e ele pediu pra te chamar...** Lizzie abre a porta

Ao entrar na sala, Weaver bate o olho em Romano na TV, fazendo cara de mal. E se gela toda.  
_Corday:_ **Por favor, entre...**  
_Kerry:_ **Que palhaçada é essa?**  
_Corday:_ **Por favor, sente-se.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ se senta  
_Corday:_ **Pronta? Vou soltar a gravação...** aperta o play   
_Romano: **... Oi Kerry!**_  
_Kerry:_ boquiaberta  
_Romano: **Cara... eu queria estar vivo só pra ver a cara de bunda que você está fazendo agora...**_   
_Kerry:_ se vira pra Lizzie **Que palhaçada é essa?**  
_Romano: **Ei, fale comigo! Aqui, ó...**_   
_Kerry:_ com Lizzie **Pare essa gravação!**   
_Romano: **Ow, da muleta! Tô falando com você!**_   
_Kerry:_ **"Da muleta"?**  
_Corday:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **Resolveu falar comigo agora?**_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu vou embora daqui...**  
_Romano: **Lizzie, não a deixa sair!**_  
_Kerry:_ supresa  
_Romano: **Kerry, por favor... sente-se e me escute...**_  
_Kerry:_   
_Romano: **É sério...**_  
_Kerry:_ olha pra Corday  
_Corday:_ **Sente-se, Kerry...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo...** sentada   
_Romano: **Bom. Como você deve estar meio perdida, eu vou te ajudar. Eu morri. E odeio o fato de que você esteja mais tempo viva do que eu... mas... Ehr... eu queria te falar, algo que ainda não tive aportunidade enquanto ainda estava vivo...**_   
_Kerry:_   
_Romano: **Bem... já que eu estou morto, você tomou meu ttabalho, não é?**_   
_Kerry:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **VADIA!**_   
_Kerry:_ **O QUE?**  
_Corday:_ surpresa   
_Romano: **Você ouviu! Você é uma vadia sem ética! Sua... sua piranha!**_  
_Corday:_ **Robert!**   
_Romano: **Não se mete nisso, Lizzie!**_  
_Kerry:_ **Robert, você é um idiota!**  
_Romano: põe os dedos no ouvido **Lálálálálá... não tô ouvindo... lálálálá...**_   
_Kerry:_ **Essa... essa coisa! Elizabeth, eu vou embora!**   
_Romano: **Ei, Kerry, antes de você ir... Lizzie, me pause... agora!** dá uma banana_  
_Corday:_ pausa o video  
_Kerry:_ **Safado!**  
_Corday:_ **Kerry, por favor... pode sair..**  
_Kerry:_ **Foi pra isso o que você me chamou?**  
_Corday:_ **Eu não tinha idéia... me desculpe...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Não teve graça!**

Weaver furiosa, bate a porta da sala de Lizzie, e vai embora. Elizabeth, claro ficou rindo, ainda mais quando dá outra olhado na TV... com Robert dando uma Banana. E volta a apertar o play.  
_Romano: **... ela já saiu?**_  
_Corday:_ **Já... nossa Robert, pegou pesado.**  
_Romano: **Você acha?**_  
_Corday:_ **Ow.**  
_Romano: **Nah... fiz de zona. Eu até que gosto da Weaver.**_  
_Corday:_ confusa  
_Romano: **É sério... eu sou cheio de surpresas, não?** sorrindo_  
_Corday:_ **Com certeza...**  
_Romano: **Mas... eu não faço o tipo dela. Aliás, você já tá sabendo?**_  
_Corday:_ **O que...?**   
_Romano: **Ela é lésbica.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Sério. Lembra da Dra. Lesbigaspi... Dra. Lesbian... algo assim.**_  
_Corday:_ **Como você é baixo...** sorrindo  
_Romano: **Bem... espero que ela tenha saído do ármario. Vai fazer bem pra ela. Talvez até vire nome de instituição de ajuda pra Gays e Lésbicas.**_  
_Corday:_ ri alto  
_Romano: **... Pronta pro meu outro favor?**_   
_Corday:_ **Claro.**  
_Romano: **Chama o Petty.**_   
_Corday:_ **Ãnh?**  
_Romano: **Você sabe... o Benton.**_  
_Corday:_ **É Robert... você não planejou tudo mesmo, não é?**   
_Romano: **Quero que chame ela pra mim. Hey, me pause com essa cara. Vai ser engraçado...** dá um sorriso amarelo_

Elizabeth pausa o video, e fica pensando em Benton, que saiu do County poucos meses depois da gravação da fita. Depois de passar um tempo ameaçando apertar o eject, ou o fastforward, Lizzie opta por apertar o play mesmo... Só que alguém bate na sua porta. Ela desliga a TV...  
_Corday:_ **Entre...**  
_Corazon:_ **Dra. Corday, seus pais na linha 3.**  
_Corday:_ **... ehr... diga que eu retorno a ligação. Não posso falar agora.**  
_Corazon:_ **Certo...** e sai

Depois que Corazon sai, ela religa a TV, respira fundo... e solta o play:  
_Romano: **... Benton. Peter Benton. Como vai, amigão?**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Não é palhaçada. Sou, vindo dos mortos mesmo.**_  
_Corday:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **Por que ainda não está sentado? Sente-se. ... ... ... Você deve estar boiando, não? O negócio é que eu tô morto, e a nossa amiga, a Lizzie - dê um oi pra ela - achou a fita que eu gravei antes de... você sabe. E agora ela está chamando umas pessoas para que eu possa xingar mesmo no post-morten. ... ... ... É isso mesmo seu IMBECIL!**_

Lizzie avança a gravação, e para num ponto ideal...  
_Romano: **...Ele já foi?**_   
_Corday:_ **Nem chegou a vir...**  
_Romano: **Nah. Também aprecio ele. Não daquele jeito. Mas o filho da mãe é um grande cirurgião. Não diga que eu disse isso pra ele!**_  
_Corday:_ **Pode deixar...** sorrindo  
_Romano: **Mas não chega aos nosso pés, Lizzie.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Ehr... está com medo de chamar a próxima pessoa?**_   
_Corday:_ **Um pouco.** rindo  
_Romano: **Não se preoculpe. Está é a última... e eu não vou xinga-la. Juro. Juro em seu nome. Chame o cabeça- de-ovo-2, aí. O seu Mark.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Pode me pausar de qualquer maneira... não vou fazer careta pra ele.**_

Elizabeth pausa a fita, e se senta no sofá... sua alegria passou, e agora traz saudade no rosto. Olhando mais uma vez pra TV, e pro controle remoto, ela resolve soltar a fita.  
_Romano: **... Fala, coisa.**_   
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Quem diria, você casado com um mulherão como a Lizzie.**_  
_Corday:_ sorrindo e chorando  
_Romano: **Não se ofenda, por favor. Ehr.. como vocês são casados, acho que ela já te falou sobre a fita, não é? Bem, estou aqui pra te mandar uma mensagem. Mm... não é bem uma mensage. É mais um aviso: respeite a Elizabeth.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Ela vale ouro. Essa mulher ficou ao seu lado, durante toda o seu processo cirúrgico. E nem muitas não fariam isso.**_  
_Corday:_ enchuhgando as lágrimas  
_Romano: **Dê pra Lizzie uma boa vida. Daquelas que com certeza, eu iria oferece-la.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Agora caia fora daqui, porque eu já tô me inojando! E eu preciso falar a sós com sua mulher. Espero que não sinta ciúmes de um defunto. Lizzie, me pause, e só libere a fita quando seu noivinho sair.**_

Lizzie pausa a fita... e cobre os olhos com uma das mãos. Após abaixar a cabeça, luta pra não chorar muito, mas algumas lágrimas tornam-se inseguraveis. Depois de enxugar a cara, toma coragem mais uma vez, e resolve tocar a fita.   
_Romano: **... boa pessoa ele.**_  
_Corday:_ **... o melhor...**  
_Romano: **E um cara de sorte.**_   
_Corday:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **Bem... próxima mensagem... só faltou você, Lizzie..**_  
_Corday:_ **... é...**  
_Romano: **Bem. Sem jogo de mentiras. Sem ficar dando voltas...**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **... eu te amei muito...**_  
_Corday:_ **... eu sabia...**  
_Romano: **É. E eu sei que você sabia...**_  
_Corday:_ sorrindo  
_Romano: **Mas o importante é que você está feliz. Muito bem casada, uma filha... ou mais, cheios de saude. Fico feliz também. Só seu bem estar já me completa.**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Eu... mesmo falando só com a câmera, ainda me sinto envergonhado falando disso. Então acho melhor parar por aqui...**_  
_Corday:_   
_Romano: **Já dei os meus recados. Lizzie, gostou da surpresa?**_  
_Corday:_ **... bombástica.**   
_Romano: **Eu prometo não fazerr mais isso. Essa é minha última fita.**_  
_Corday:_ **É uma pena...**  
_Romano: **Lizzie.**_  
_Corday:_ **O que?**  
_Romano: **Essa gravação se auto-destruirá em 10 segundos.**_  
_Corday:_ **Há! Você não existe...**  
_Romano: **Acha que eu tô de brincadeira? Coloquei uma solução de acetato, e polvora na fita magnética. Quando chegar neste ponto...**_   
_Corday:_ com os olhos esbugalhados  
_Romano: **Agora!**_

E neste instante, a fita explode dentro do video cacete, e Lizzie pula de susto. Na reação em cadeia, a TV também pega fogo. Sorrindo, ela vai até o corredor, pega um extintor de incendio, e apaga as labaredas. Passado o susto...  
_Corday:_ **Você me deve uma TV e um video, Robert...** sorrindo

...   
**_A DAY FOR CORDAY - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 28 - ER**   
Na recepção, Lewis está de olhos fechados e cantarolando com o telefone na mão.  
_Susan:_ **"Cumbayaa... my lord, cumbayaaa..."**  
_Abby:_ **O que é isso?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Ah, é um mantra de relaxamento. Eu tô aqui faz quase meia hora...**   
_Abby:_ **Esperando quem?**  
_Susan:_ **Elizabeth... bipei ela faz uma hora... e até agora nada.**   
_Abby:_ **Mm... então vai ficar aí de bobeira? Não tem trabalho a fazer não?**  
_Susan:_ **Há-há... querida, meu plantão terminou faz tempo. O negócio é que eu estou com um cara... chato, mas chaaato... que tem que ser levado imediatamente pra sala de cirurgia, ou ele vai morrer.**  
_Abby:_ **O que é? Apendice?**  
_Susan:_ **Não. Eu. Se ele pedir pra tocar nos meus peitos de novo, eu mato ele...**  
_Abby:_ começa a rir  
_Susan:_ **Vai rindo... eu passo ele pra você...**  
_Abby:_ **Não, obrigada.**   
_Susan:_ **... como foi a Corday lá na quadra?**   
_Abby:_ **Mm... sei lá. Diferente. Ela parece distante.**  
_Susan:_ **Pois é... ela tá tempo assim... Ei, vamos nós três jantar esta tarde! Lá em casa. Porque meu baby precisa de atenção...**   
_Abby:_ sorrindo **Não dá... tô de plantão hoje.**  
_Susan:_ **Uuh... belo dia de começar... Alô, alô! Sim, aqui é a dra. Lewis do PS. Eu preciso entrar em contato com a dra. Corday. ... ... ... Não, por favor, não me bota na espera! Saco...**   
_Abby:_ **Na espera de novo?**  
_Susan:_ **É... a recepção de lá de cima é pessima!**   
_Frank:_ gritando **Seu idiota! Não se marca horário em Pronto-Socorro!** põe o telefone no gancho  
_Susan:_   
_Abby:_ **O nosso também não é tão ruim assim...**   
_Carter:_ **Ei, Susan.** chegando agora  
_Susan:_ **Fala.**  
_Carter:_ **O que acha de trabalhar no natal?**   
_Susan:_ **Há... heh heh... tá de zona...**   
_Carter:_ **Não. Preciso de um atende que me cubra. Eu ia trabalhar, mas com essa viagem...**  
_Susan:_ **Desculpe Carter... mas eu também tenho motivos pra ficar em casa no feriado.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Nah... eu peço pro Luka...**  
_Susan:_ **Esse não tem muito motivo pra ficar em casa...**  
_Abby:_ **... Susan... nos últimos dias, você vem se metendo na vida de todo mundo...**  
_Susan:_ **Eu?**  
_Carter:_ **É... eu tinha percebido isso também...**  
_Susan:_ **Mas é cada uma...**   
_Abby:_ **Foi a overdose de epidural.**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Ehr... o Luka tá aí?**  
_Susan:_ **Não. Tá em casa.**   
_Carter:_ **Falo amanhã então... tchau gente. Até.**  
_Abby:_ **Tchau.**  
_Susan:_ **Tchau Carter...** Carter vai embora **Que azar, não é?**   
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Agora que você tá livre, ele se reecontra com a Makemba...**  
_Abby:_ **Ai, Susan...**  
_Susan:_ **Não, é sério!**   
_Abby:_ **Eu ainda não estou livre.**  
_Susan:_ **Como é?**  
_Abby:_ **Prefiro dizer "situação não definida"...**  
_Susan:_ **... por que você faz isso consigo mesma, Abby? Você ama o Carter...**   
_Abby:_ pensativa  
_Susan:_ **E então?**   
_Abby:_ **E então o que? Eu parei pra pensar qual paciente eu atendo. Hemorroidas rompidas, ou escroto cortado.** e sai  
_Susan:_ **Nah... Mas pense no que eu te falei!**   
_Abby:_ **Sobre o que mesmo?** sorrindo, de longe   
_Susan:_ **Ai ai...** com o fone em mãos **"Cumbayaaa my lord... Cumbayaaaa..."**

Indo pras salas de exame, Abby se encontra com Lizzie no caminho:  
_Abby:_ **Ow, Dra. Corday...**   
_Corday:_ **Oi...** passando direto  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... espera um pouco.**  
_Corday:_ **O que houve?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... tá tudo ok com você?**  
_Corday:_ **... por que pergunta?**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... nada. Só perguntando. Faz tempo que você está...**  
_Corday:_ **... estou como?**  
_Abby:_ **Hoje por exemplo! Você parecia distante. Estava diferente... bem, não como no últimos meses, mas está diferente?**  
_Corday:_ **... eu não sei do que você está falando.** dá as costas e vai  
_Abby:_ **É algo pessoal comigo?**   
_Corday:_ **Como?** pára  
_Abby:_ **Você está... sei lá, com raiva de mim?**  
_Corday:_ **E porque seria?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... desde que eu larguei a residência na cirúrgica, você tem me tratando diferente...**  
_Corday:_   
_Abby:_ **É isso?**  
_Corday:_ **... Abby...**   
_Abby:_ **Sim?**  
_Corday:_ **Você sabe com quem eu almocei hoje?**  
_Abby:_ **... mm.. não sei.**   
_Corday:_ **Ninguém... vamos melhorar: com quem foi minha melhor conversa hoje?**  
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Com Romano.**  
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Isso mesmo. Robert Romano. A minha melhor conversa, foi com um amigo que eu perdi há um ano. E eu não tenho tido momentos felizes aqui neste lugar... sabe o que aconteceu, quando você saiu da cirúriga?**  
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Eu não perdi uma aluna. Eu perdi uma companhia...**  
_Abby:_   
_Corday:_ **Agora, se você não quiser continuar com este seu teste psicologico pra cima de mim, eu vou me embora.**

Elizabeth dá as costas pra Abby, e sai pela porta da triagem, passando pela recepção... mas Lewis não a vê. Estava cantando "cumbaya", e de costas...  
_Abby:_ **Droga...** chega agora  
_Susan:_ **"Cumba"... esqueceu algo?**  
_Abby:_ **Conversei agora com a dra. Corday... ela não tá legal.**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Pois é... e eu nem percebi o que se estava passando com ela...**  
_Susan:_ **Hellooooouooo! Você sabia que eu estava tentando falar com ela?**  
_Abby:_ **Ai, meu Deus... desculpa!** rindo   
_Susan:_ **Droga... agora tenho que chamar outro cirurgião.** desliga o telefone  
Assim que o telefone é desligado, o County recebe uma nova chamada. Mesmo perto do telefone, Abby e Susan encaram Frank, pra que ele atenda:  
_Frank:_ **Vocês tão de brincadeira, né?**  
_Susan:_ **Não faz mal fazer sua função uma vez por dia... e nós estamos ocupadas salvando vidas.**  
Frank as olha com muita raiva, e pega o telefone:  
_Frank:_ **ER... ... ... um momento: os pais da dra. Corday. Querem falar com ela.**  
_Susan:_ pra Abby **Aparentemente, ela saiu.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu tinha esquecido...** sorrindo

Passando por elas, vêm Weaver, furiosa, dando passos fortes, indo em direção da saída:  
_Susan:_ **Kerry, por favor: meu turno terminou faz uma hora, e eu precis...**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora não!** e sai  
_Frank:_ **Nossa! Que bicho mordeu ela?**  
_Susan:_ **... Frank, a ligação...**   
_Frank:_ **Ow! ... Ehr... me desculpe, a dra. Corday acabou de sair...**

**CENA 29 - ESTAÇÃO DO METRÔ**   
Elizabeth está esperando pelo metrô, quando é pega de surpresa pela chegada de Weaver... furiosa:  
_Corday:_ **Kerry? O que houve?**  
_Kerry:_ **A fita! Eu quero aquela fita!**  
_Corday:_ **Não se preocupe...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Como não me preocupar? Eu fui massacrada naquela gravação!**   
_Corday:_ **... não foi a única. Mas a fita já foi destruída.**  
_Kerry:_ **... como?**   
_Corday:_ **Tinha uma coisa que o Robert colocou na fita... ela explodiu no final.**  
_Kerry:_ **... o que?**   
_Corday:_ **É sério. Levou meu video e a TV junto.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Aquele maluco...**   
_Corday:_ **Pois é...**  
_Kerry:_ **Hã! ****Melhor assim... bem, era só isso. E... não comente com niguém sobre a fita.** e sai  
_Corday:_ **Espere...**  
_Kerry:_ **... o que?**  
_Corday:_ **...Quando você saiu, ele falou bem de você.**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro... depois de me chamar de vadia...**  
_Corday:_ **Ele me disse que era só pra te irritar...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Corday:_ **Falou até que vocês dois poderiam dar certo juntos.**   
_Kerry:_ **Há!**  
_Corday:_ **Claro, disse que não era possivel por você ser lésbica...** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **... eu vou me embora...**  
_Corday:_ **Ele era uma boa pessoa Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Corday:_ **No fundo... no fundo... lá no fundo... era uma boa pessoa.**  
As duas ficam um tempo se encarando...   
_Kerry:_ **Até mais, Elizabeth.** e sai

Depois que Weaver vai embora, Corday se vê mais uma vez sozinha... e o metrô chega.

**CENA 30 - VAGÃO DO METRÔ**   
Pensativa e sozinha na cadeira, o metrô finalmente para na estação da casa de Elizabeth. Ela se levanta,e quando está pra sair do vagão... resolve ficar, e tomar outro destino...

**CENA 31 - CLINICA SCHAUMBURG**  
Depois de descer as escadas da estação, Elizabeth atravessa a rua, e entra na clinica particular Schaumburg. Já lá dentro, fala com a recepicionista:  
_Corday:_ **Boa tarde. O dr. Benton está de serviço hoje?**  
_recepcionista:_ **Sim. Mas ele larga em 10min. Você é a senhora Babcock? Se for, terá que marca a consulta pra outro dia.**   
_Corday:_ **Não, não... eu sou a dra. Corday. Uma amiga dele. Eu só gostaria de conversar com ele...**   
_recepcionista:_ **Certo... espere só um momento.**

Elizabeth se senta no sofá de espera, e passa um tempo aguardando Benton. O ambiente do local é ótimo, nem parce um hospital...  
Depois de um tempo, Peter aparece descendo as escadas...  
_Benton:_ **Elizabeth?** sorrindo   
_Corday:_ **Oi Peter...** se levanta  
Os dois se abraçam forte, afinal fazia tempo que não se viam...   
_Corday:_ **E aí, como é que você está?**   
_Benton:_ **... bem. Entediado, mas bem...**  
_Corday:_ **Entediado?**  
_Benton:_ **Nah... sabe como é: clinica particular... pouca emergência...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu achei isto um lugar ótimo.**  
_Benton:_ **Tem suas vantagens... vamos na cafeteria?**  
_Corday:_ **Pode ser...**

Depois de se sentarem... e de rirem um pouco, continuam a conversa:  
_Corday:_ **Como vai o Reese?**   
_Benton:_ **Ótimo! Ele não está tão debilitado quanto devria estar... nos surpreendeu.**  
_Corday:_ **Isso é bom!**  
_Benton:_ **Isso é ótimo!**   
_Corday:_ **Ei, por que eu não recebi um convite pro seu casamento com a dra. Chleo?**  
_Benton:_ **...Mm... por que ainda não houve...** envergonhado  
_Corday:_ **Peter, Peter... se amarre logo.** sorrindo  
_Benton:_ **É o que todo mundo fala... mas nós estamos ótimo.**   
_Corday:_ **Mas nem noivado?**  
_Benton:_ **É... mas eu gosto é de ação... de vez em quando bate uma saudade do County.**  
_Corday:_ rindo **Desconversando, Peter?**  
_Benton:_ **Nah...**  
_Corday:_ **Mm... de vez em quando pensa em voltar?**  
_Benton:_ **Não sei... Lá era muita loucura... mas era gostoso. Hoje não tivemos uma emergência.**  
_Corday:_ **Sério?**   
_Benton:_ **Claro... só cirurgias marcadas...**   
_Corday:_ **Se você soubesse o dia que eu tive hoje...**  
_Benton:_ **É mesmo! A escola que desabou... deve ter lotado o PS.**  
_Corday:_ **E como... Vocês não receberam nenhum?**  
_Benton:_ **Tava longe daqui... e é uma clinica particular num sábado, você sabe...**  
_Corday:_ **Claro...**  
_Benton:_ **... longo dia?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim. E dificil... Perdi dois pacientes hoje...**  
_Benton:_ **Chato...**   
_Corday:_ **Estavam muito avariados. Não era minha culpa, mas mesmo assim...**  
_Benton:_ **Mm... como estão as coisas lá?**  
_Corday:_ **Não sei... normais eu acho.**  
_Benton:_ **E o Carter? Se dando bem como lider do PS?** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Peter... se você o visse hoje, não o reconheceria...**  
_Benton:_ **Eu última vez que o vi... faz um tempo já... foi na TV. A cobertura do acidente do metrô...**  
_Corday:_ **Ficou acompanhando pela TV?** sorrindo  
_Benton:_ **Ow. Parece sadismo... mas eu queria estar lá...**  
_Corday:_ **Eu entendo...**  
_Benton:_ **E você?**  
_Corday:_ **Eu?**  
_Benton:_ **É... com está?**   
_Corday:_ **Não sei... mal eu acho.**  
_Benton:_   
_Corday:_ **Não sei explicar... é só uma fase eu acho. Mas...**  
_Benton:_ **É só uma fase.**  
_Corday:_ **Deus te ouça... hey! Sabe por que eu vim hoje?**  
_Benton:_ **Não foi pra me visitar?** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **... adivinha com eu conversei hoje...**  
_Benton:_ **... nãofaço idéia...**  
_Corday:_ **Romano.**   
_Benton:_ **...? Como?**  
_Corday:_ **Isso mesmo... Robert Romano.**   
_Benton:_ **Como?** rindo  
_Corday:_ **Eu achei uma fita dele na minha sala...**  
_Benton:_ **Fita? De quando?**  
_Corday:_ **D'uns 3 anos. Era uma fita testamento...**  
_Benton:_ **Sério? Aquele maluco...** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **É... foi divertido. E tinha um recado pra você...**  
_Benton:_ **É?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim... ele ainda achava que você trabalhava no County. Primeiro ele te chamou de "imbecil"...**  
_Benton:_ **Claro...**   
_Corday:_ **Aí eu avancei a fita, por que não queria ficar ouvindo ofensas de você...**  
_Benton:_ **Eu agradeço.** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **E no momento que você estaria fora da sala... ele fala de mim pra você.**  
_Benton:_   
_Corday:_ **Diz que é um excelente cirurgião.**  
_Benton:_ **Sério?**  
_Corday:_ **Pediu pra eu guardar segredo, mas...**  
_Benton:_ **Mm.. legal...**  
_Corday:_ **Claro, disse que nunca chegaria aos pés deles, mas...**   
_Benton:_ **É.. mesmo assim...** rindo  
_Corday:_ **Pois é...**  
_Benton:_ **Posso ver a fita?**   
_Corday:_ **Não. Ela explodiu.**  
_Benton:_ **O que?** rindo  
_Corday:_ **A gravação estava auto programada pra se destruir no final...**  
_Benton:_ **Maluco...** rindo  
_Corday:_ **... bem... eu tive um dia péssimo, e a melhor coisa que teve foi achar a fita do Robert... e eu queria dar este recado pra você...**  
_Benton:_ **Obrigado...** feliz  
_Corday:_ **Ehr... e também vim me despedir.**  
_Benton:_ **Despedir? Vai pra onde?**   
_Corday:_ **Londres. Meus pais me convidaram.**  
_Benton:_ **Sério?**  
_Corday:_ **Nada mais me prende em Chicago...**  
_Benton:_ **Quando parte?**  
_Corday:_ **Não sei... mas logo.**

Os dois se levantam...   
_Corday:_ **Foi um prazer, Peter.**  
_Benton:_ **Bom te ver também, Elizabeth.**  
os dois se abraçam mais uma vez...  
_Corday:_ **Até Peter... e vê se casa logo!** sai rindo  
Peter fica sorrindo, apalpando o queixo...

**CENA 32 - VAGÃO DO METRÔ**  
Um pouco mais relaxada por já ter se despedido de quem importava na cidade, Lizzie vai pra casa com a cosciencia limpa...

**CENA 33 - CASA DE CORDAY**  
Lizzie abre a porta. Na sala, a babá brina com Ella.  
_babá:_ **Dra. Corday, como foi?**   
_Corday:_ **Nem pergunte...** sorrindo  
_babá:_ **Ehr... já se passaram mais de duas horas da minha hora de ir... eu tenho que estudar pruma prova segunda.**  
_Corday:_ **Certo. Venha cá. Deixe-me paga-la...**  
_babá:_ **Não precisa. Entendo que você estava ocupada... e a Ella é um doce.**  
Lizzie pega a filha, "e fala como bebê"  
_Corday:_ **Ela é sim... minha anjinha...**  
_babá:_ **Ehr... mais uma coisa: faz quase uma hora que seus pais ligaram. Queriam falar com você.**   
_Corday:_ **Obrigada, Gina...**  
_babá:_ **Eu vou indo... até.** e sai  
_Corday:_ **Até...**   
Lizzie põe a filha no colo, e vai em direção ao telefone ligar pros pais... só que ninguém atende.   
São 22:00. Ella dorme no quarto, Ellizabeth acabou de sair do banho, e a primeira coisa que faz ao se sentar na cama, é ligar pros pais... que insistem em não atender a ligação. Após bufar de frustração, Lizze decide por o telefone no gancho, e ir dormir...  
O telefone toca. Lizzie acorda muito grogue, e balança a cabeça rindo, ao ver que horas eram... 2:30 da manhã:  
_Corday:_ **Alô? Mãe... o que eu te falei sobre o horário?** rindo  
_inglês:_ **Ehr... me desculpe, eu gostaria de falar com a dra. Elizabeth Corday.**  
_Corday:_ **... sou eu. Quem fala?**  
_inglês:_ **Aqui é o oficial Joshua Perkins, da Scotland Yard. A senhora é filha de Charles e Isabelle Corday?**  
_Corday:_ **... sou... o que houve?** assustada  
_inglês:_ **Ehr... eu receio dizer que seus pais sofreram um acidente de carro há mais ou menos uma hora.**  
Elizabeth nem pisca mais... e a respiração passa a ser mais lenta...  
_Corday:_   
_inglês:_ **Nós pegamos na agenda de sua mãe o seu telefone...**   
_Corday:_ **O que aconteceu com eles?**  
_inglês:_ **... seu pai estava dirigindo o carro... e um ônibus bateu de frente neles.**  
_Corday:_   
_inglês:_ **Os carros de resgate demoraram um pouco para retira-los das ferragens... e depois eles foram levados ao tratamento de traumas...**   
_Corday:_   
_inglês:_ **Mas eles não resistiram...**  
_Corday:_   
_inglês:_ **Dra. Corday, você está me ouvindo?**  
_Corday:_ **... sim...**  
_inglês:_ **Desculpe-me por dar-lhe esta noticia por telefone, mas como o membro de famlia mais proximo...**  
_Corday:_   
_inglês:_ **A senhora vem para recuperar o corpo de seus pais?**  
_Corday:_

_executive producers_

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	9. S11E09 Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Elizabeth tem um péssimo dia, e Carter decide visitar Makemba no natal após uma ligação mesmo com Abby tendo terminado com Thomas.**

...   
**_MERRY CHRISTMAS - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - COUNTY**  
_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..._   
É Natal em Chicago. Ao som de "Jingle Bell", a câmera faz uma panorâmica pela rua da frente do County e mostra as ruas cobertas de neve branquinha, com pouco movimento. É um clima gostoso, de amor e paz na terra... e dentro do County, uma mamãe noel doente vomita Melinda da cabeça aos pés:   
_Lil:_ **Ai meu Deus...** chorosa e melada  
_mamãe-noel:_ **... desculpa querida...**  
E mais uma vez, vomita em Lil...   
_Lil:_ **Eu vou... eu vou me lavar...** e sai chorosa   
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... compazine?**  
_Pratt:_ **Com certeza!** vai até a recepção  
Na recepção, Randi faz a preparação dos último enfeites de Natal, e Abby está entediada, doida pra largar a batente:  
_Pratt:_ **Viram isso?** sorrindo   
_Randi:_ **Vi... eu definitivamente tenho que trazer minha câmera pro PS...**  
_Pratt:_ **Já levou uma carga daquela, Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Não tô a fim de me lembrar... cade a Deb?**  
_Pratt:_ **E eu sei?**   
_Abby:_ **Como não? Já são quase 8:00! Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?**  
_Pratt:_ **... o que?**  
_Abby:_ **Que hoje é verspera de Natal, e eu tô aqui desde ontem... desde às 8:00!**  
_Pratt:_ **Mm... 24horas direto...**  
_Abby:_ **Que bom que você sabe contar! E eu quero ir pra casa... cadê a Deb?**  
_Pratt:_ **Pra que você quer saber?**  
_Abby:_ **Ela vai me substituir, não é?**  
_Pratt:_ **... eu não sei mesmo onde ela está. Já deve estar chegando!...**   
_Abby:_ **Saco...**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que está reclamando?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **... quero ir pra casa... tô afim de sumir!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco você se manda...** sorrindo **Cadê a Combs?**  
_Abby:_ **Se lavando... ela foi vomitada...**   
_Kovac:_ **Ora, ora... quem disse que um Natal não se pode ser feliz aqui no County?** e sai  
Quando Luka está saindo sorridente da recepção, ele cruza com Simons... e os dois evitam se encarar. Colocando a ficha médica da mamãe-noel, ele e Abby se encaram.  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Vai ficar o natal todo aqui?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... saio há qualquer segundo.**  
_Thomas:_ **Bom...**  
_Abby:_ **... e você?**  
_Thomas:_ **Só saio mais tarde.**  
_Pratt:_ **Yo, Simons! Trabalho!** de longe  
_Thomas:_ **Tô Indo!...** e sai  
Lockhart volta a olhar pra triagem, à espera de ver o rosto de Chen... e Simons retorna:  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... mais uma coisa...**   
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai almoçar com alguém?**  
_Abby:_ **... não. Obrigada por me lembrar disso.** irônica  
_Thomas:_ **Eu tô saindo perto do almoço... a gente podia marcar uma hora pra hoje?**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Só pra conversar. Definir a situação...**  
_Abby:_ **... eu acho que já está bem definida.**  
_Thomas:_ **... certo... Até então.** sai cabisbaixo  
_Abby:_ **... ai droga... Mas um almoço não mata ninguém!**   
_Thomas:_ **... ótimo...** pisca pra Abby e vai   
_Abby:_ **... se a Deb chegasse logo, eu não tinha este almoço...**  
_Randi:_ **Falou comigo?**   
_Abby:_ **Não! Só tava pensando alto...** Jing-Mey chega **Deb! ****Minha heroína!**  
_Deb:_ **Oi Abby... me desculpa...** sem graça  
_Abby:_ **Não tem problema.. vai pagar seus pecados no County agora. Preparada? Muito bem: urticária na Exam-2, lábio cortado na Sutureroom. Intoxicação alimentar na Curtain-1... são cinco pessoas com uma diarreia contagiante. Arritimia... semi-controlada na Exam-1. Tá no monitor, sem alterações faz tempo, mas medicado com 1de epi. Abcesso na Curtain-2, e uma triagem cheia de papai e mamães noeis de ressaca.** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Adorável.**   
_Abby:_ **Claro, tem os duendes também... agora eu vou me mandar!** vai pra Lounge  
_Deb:_ **Feliz Natal, Abby!** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **"Feliz Natal"... hmpf! Pra quem?**

**CENA 2 - O NATAL DOS OUTROS**

**NATAL DE CARTER**  
John acabou de acordar. Está bocejando feito um louco. Sentado no acento do avião, ele nota que tem um gordo à sua esquerda, usando sua ombro como travesseiro. E no lado esquerdo.. uma gorda fazendo o mesmo no seu outro ombro.  
_piloto:_ **Senhores passageiros, um minuto de sua atenção, por favor... nossos radares detectaram uma massa de ar, que poderia danificar a estrutura do avião. Nós nos vemos obrigados a contorna-la, e com esse desvio, a viagem terá um acréscimo de pelo menos mais uma hora de duração.**   
_Carter:_ **... claro.. por que não?**  
_piloto:_ **É só.**  
_Carter:_ **... feliz Natal...** sorrindo

**NATAL DE SUSAN**  
Na cama do quarto, Chuck brinca com a pequena Sherry, e Susan da porta, vê a cena:   
_Susan:_ **Óóóóóó... que cena linda... sabe o que está faltando?**  
_Chuck:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **O senhor descongelar o peru.**   
_Chuck:_ **Eu? Meeeessmo...** sem animo  
_Susan:_ **Você acha que eu vou conseguir tirar aquele trambolho da geladeira?** sorrindo  
_Chuck:_ **Mas consegui pôr ontem, depois de tratá-lo...**  
_Susan:_ **Bem lembrado! Isso me causou uma dor nas cooooostas... Então, hoje, estarei fechada pra balanço.**  
_Chuck:_ **... num faz isso...**  
_Susan:_ **... tá, posso pensar... Mas bota o perú pra descongelar!**  
_Chuck:_ **Certo.** se levanta da cama  
_Susan:_ **Isso não aconteceria se você comprasse um perú do tamanho de uma vaca...**  
_Chuck:_ **Desculpe... mas eu achei que nós dois precisavamos de um daquele tamanho...**  
_Susan:_ **Me chamando de gorda?** sorrindo **Cachorro!**  
Chuck vai para a cozinha, e Lewis fica só com a filha:  
_Susan:_ com voz de bebê **Mamãe num é gorda não, né? Eu sei... o papai que é...** rindo  
Na cozinha, Chuck luta pra tentar tirar o perú monstro de dentro da geladeira. Depois do esforço, ele coloca o bicho na mesa pra descongelar...  
_Chuck:_ **Mm... este troço tá tão gelado... acho melhor é por no forno logo...**   
_Susan:_ **"Teminô", papai?** do quarto"  
_Chuck:_ **Tô iiiiindo...** lutando pra por o bicho no fogão

No quarto, Susan está alisando os cabelos da filha, e estranha algo. Pra tirar um dúvida, pega o termometro auricular no criado-mudo, e o usa na filha. Chuck chega rindo da cozinha... mas para ao ver Lewis medindo a temperatura da filha:  
_Chuck:_ **... o que houve?**  
O aparelho bipa, e ela checa o resultado...  
_Susan:_ **... droga...**   
_Chuck:_

**NATAL DE CORDAY**   
Elizabeth acordou já faz um tempo, mas mesmo assim, não criou coragem para sair da cama. Está apenas olhando pro teto... pensando em várias coisas.

**NATAL DE SAM**  
Tagart está ao telefone, e se arrumando pra ir pro County:  
_Sam:_ **Olhe: se eu souber de uma besteirinha que você fizer, eu mesmo vou aí, e te arranco os cabelos.** sorrindo  
_Alex: **Não se preocupe. Vou agir feito um anjinho...**_  
_Sam:_ **Isso é o que me mete medo... deixe-me falar com seu professor.**  
_professor: **Alô, sra. Tagart?**_   
_Sam:_ **Oi...**  
_professor: **Olha, eu sinto muito.**_   
_Sam:_ **Não, tudo bem... quem iria prever que os aeroportos de Cleveland estariam fechados?**  
_professor: **Mas mesmo assim... eu não queria que as crianças passassem o natal fora de casa.**_   
_Sam:_ **Olhe, não se preocupe. Eu acho que o Alex está contente aí... e eu vou te salvar de um eventual esporro, já que tem muita mãe que não vai gostar.** sorrindo  
_professor: **Nem me fale...** sorrindo_  
_Sam:_ **Deixe-me falar com o Alex.**   
_professor: **Ele já desceu. Tá jogando bola de neve nos amigos...**_  
_Sam:_ **Mande ele parar!**   
_professor: sorrindo **Ele só está brincando... como todos os outros.**_  
_Sam:_ **Ai ai... certo. Então eu estou tranquila. Quando vocês voltam mesmo?**  
_professor: **Dia 27.**_  
_Sam:_ **Certo... até mais então. Boa sorte com as ourtas mães, e feliz natal** sorrindo  
_professor: **Obrigado... feliz natal pra senhora também.**_  
Ela desliga o telefone, põe o agasalho, e saí de casa.   
_Sam:_ **Vou tentar ter...**

**NATAL DE MIKA**   
Em casa, Mikaela ainda não está 100. Mas mesmo assim, teimosa, sai da cama, contrariando as ordens do irmão.   
_Mika:_ **"Não sai da cama... não ande... não durma com médicos..."** imitando o irmão **Se você queria me deixar na cama, podia botar pelo menos umas bebidas no quarto. Tá um frio duca!... ... com quem que eu tô falando?**  
Se apoiando nas paredes, ele resolve andar sem apoio. Sorri vendo que já está recuperada, e continua sua busca até a estante de bebidas da casa... mas topa o dedinho do pé na parede:  
_Mika:_ **Ai! Filho da...**

**NATAL DE WEAVER**  
Kerry está feliz. Está brincando com Henry, enquanto assiste TV.

**CENA 3 - ER**  
Na recpção, Luka tira um nome do quadro de pacientes, Randi põe enfeites em mais lugares e Deb está pegando umas fichas médicas... tremendo de frio:  
_Deb:_ **Randi! Já chamou a manutenção pra concertar a porcaria do aquecedor?**  
_Randi:_ **Mas eles já vieram e já concertam.**  
_Deb:_ **... o termometro está marcando 12ºC!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não tô sentindo nada.** sorrindo  
_Randi:_ **... vai ver é o termometro que tá quebrado...** o telefone toca **ER, feliz natal, no que posso ajudar?**  
_Deb:_ **"Feliz Natal"... você pode ajuda-las proibindo-as de virem aqui.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá um friozinho tão bom...**  
_Deb:_ **... não enche, Kovac** sorrindo  
_Randi:_ **É pra você...**  
_Deb:_ **Ow... alô?**   
Vindo da Lounge, de bolsa na mãe, Lockhart está indo embora:  
_Abby:_ **Muito bem gente. Tô indo agora! Feliz Natal pra todo mundo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Pra você também... tchau Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Tchau Deb.**   
Mas Jing-Mey, que estva falando ao telefone não responde... e parece preocupada. Estranhando a reação, Abby vai ver o que era, e se aproxima da recepção...   
_Deb:_ **... quando isso aconteceu...?** muito preocupada  
_Abby:_   
_Deb:_ **Certo, Certo! Eu já vou até aí!** desliga o telefone  
_Abby:_ **O que houve?**  
_Deb:_ **Meu filho... a familia que o adotou sofreu um acidente...**  
_Kovac:_ **... e eles estão bem?**  
_Deb:_ **Não sei... eu conversei com a Linda pelo telefone... mas não sei. Eles estão no St Johnes. Eu vou até lá.**   
_Kovac:_ **Claro... vá rápido. A Abby fica pra te substituir por um tempo..**  
_Abby:_   
_Deb:_ **Certo.. obrigada!** e sai pela triagem  
_Pratt:_ **Yo! Jing-Mey!... o que houve?** chegando agora  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... acidente de carro com o filho dela.**  
_Pratt:_ **O que? Foi grave?**  
_Kovac:_ **Parece que sim...**   
_Pratt:_ **Droga... Jing-Mey!** sai pela triagem

Luka e Lockhart ficam sós na recepção:  
_Abby:_ **"A Abby fica pra te substituir"?**  
_Kovac:_ **mm... é Natal.** sorrindo  
A mamãe-noel vomita de novo...   
_Abby:_ **Adorável... dá proxima vez use a comadre, e não o chão!... vai deixar o Pratt ir também?**   
_Kovac:_ **É nat...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sei, eu sei... "Natal".**  
_Kovac:_ **O que houve?**   
_Abby:_ **... eu tô aqui faz mais de 24horas! Não pode chamar ninguém não?**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... quer que eu chame o Carter?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ olha torto  
_Kovac:_ **Tem a Lewis, que desligou os telefones de casa... tem a Weaver, mas eu não ligo!**  
_Abby:_ **... você percebeu como temos poucos médicos aqui?**   
_Kovac:_ **Vai ser legal. Eu e você, juntos no...**   
_Abby:_ **Se você falar "natal" de novo, eu o mato!**  
Melinda volta da triagem, depois de um rápido banho de gato, e anda na direção de Luka:  
_Lil:_ **Pronto. Já tô pronta pra encarar a batente.**   
_Abby:_ **Cuidado...**  
_Lil:_ **Com o que?**   
E acaba escorregando no vomito, caindo de bunda do lado da mamãe noel, e melando as costas...  
_Lil:_ **eeeeeeeeeca...**   
_Abby:_ **Um bom, dois é pouco... e três é demais, né não?**  
_Lil:_ **Eu quero a minha mãe...**  
A mamãe-noel começa a passar mal de novo...  
_Abby:_ **Sai daí Melinda. De prefrência, pra beeeeem.**

...   
**_MERRY CHRISTMAS - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 4 - CASA DE SUSAN**  
Chuck está se arrumando pra levar Sherry, que está chorando, ao hospital. Aparentemente, a situação do bebê requer cuidados. Susan, que está vestindo a filha, apressa o namorado  
_Susan:_ **Vamos logo, Chuck. Ela tá queimando de febre.**  
_Chuck:_ **Calma, calma. Já tô indo... sabe onde estão as chaves?**  
_Susan:_ **Não...** Sherry começa a vomitar **Ai meu Deus...**  
Lewis pega a filha e a posiciona numa posição confortável... e o bebê continua vomitando.  
_Chuck:_ **O que foi agora?** chega no quarto  
_Susan:_ **Eu não sei...** chorando  
_Chuck:_ **Calma, calma, calma... me dá ela.**  
Ele pega a filha, e a leva para a pia do banheiro. Lewis, muito preocupada, encontra a chave na bolsa, e o avisa:  
_Susan:_ **A chave tava na minha bolsa... vamos...** chorosa  
_Chuck:_ **Sue, calma! Calma... isso é normal. Vai dar tudo certo..**  
Carregando a filha no colo, que está chorando muito, Chuck é seguido por Lewis, e os dois vão pro hospital. O detalhe é que o perú está no forno...

**CENA 5 - ER**  
Luka, instruindo Simons e Combs, trata de um adolescente, na Exam-3:   
_paciente:_ **Quando é que meus pais chegam?**   
_Kovac:_ **Logo... mas vamos continuar; Combs?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... exame de sangue, eletrólios, urina, 10 de valina no soro... e... eletroencefalograma?**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo.**   
_Thomas:_ **Espera. Valina? Encefalograma? Tem certeza?**   
_Kovac:_ **... como "tem certeza"? Ele desmaiou no colégio. Precisamos ver o resultado das ondas.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu acho que isso não é necessário.**   
_Kovac:_ **Você "acha".**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim.**  
_Lil:_   
_Thomas:_ **E mais: a solução de valina no soro; só vai piorar a situação.**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?** ficando irritado  
_Thomas:_ **Melinda... examina a lingua dele.**  
_paciente:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Relaxa... só diz: "aaaah"** sorrindo  
Melinda examina a lingua do paciente com o bastão... enquanto Luka olha pra Simons com raiva, que está confiante.  
_Lil:_ **Mm...**  
_Thomas:_ **Lingua lisa?**  
_Lil:_ **Um pouco...**  
_Thomas:_ **Certo. Aposto 50 que ele tem anemia falciforme.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Thomas:_ **Baixa de ferro no sangue, ausencia de ácido glutâmico... mas por outro lado...**  
_Kovac:_ **... excesso de valina...**  
_Thomas:_ **Exatamente.**  
_Kovac:_ **... Combs, cancele a solução de valina, mas confirmo o eletro.**  
_Lil:_ **Sim, Dr.** anota o prontuário   
Luka tenta mostrar confiança, e antes de sair da sala sorri para Melinda, e pro paciente. Mas não pra Simons.  
_Lil:_ **Uau!**  
_Thomas:_ **Foi sorte... li sobre isto ontem.**   
_Lil:_ **Ele ficou uma arara...**  
_Thomas:_ **Nah. Que se dane...**  
_paciente:_ **Todos são muito unidos neste hospital, não é?**  
Combs e Simons sorriem.

Na recepção, Kovac, um pouco irritado, conversa com Abby, que está se segurando pra ficar acordada.   
_Kovac:_ **Aquele seu namorado me irrita!**  
_Abby:_ **Hein?** zonza  
_Kovac:_ **O Simons... como você namora com alguém que tem metade de sua idade?**  
_Abby:_ **Ei! Primeiro: não estamos mais namorando. E segundo: desde quando eu sou tão velha assim?**  
_Kovac:_ sorri   
_Abby:_ **Cara... isso é desumano!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu... ficar acordada por...** checa o relógio **Mais de 30horas**  
_Kovac:_ **Você aguenta. Todo médico passa por isso. Relaxe, Abby.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Acredite... eu não posso estar mais relaxado do que estou agora... Preciso dormiiiiiir...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eita... faça o seguinte: ligue pra Weaver, peça pra ela vir trabalhar, e fique aqui até ela te substituir... ou a Chen chegar.**   
_Abby:_ **... eu, ligar pra Weaver, pedindo pra ela vir trabalhar no feriado?**  
_Kovac:_ **Se você está tão desesperada assim...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **... Randi, liga pra Weaver.**  
_Randi:_ **Eu? Liga você...**   
_Abby:_ **Saco... ninguém faz nada pra mim...** já discando **Se eu levar uma suspensão, eu vou levar gente comigo!**  
_Kovac:_ **Nada disso. Nem te conheço!**  
_Abby:_ **Há-há... Alô? Dra. Weaver? Aqui é a Abby.**  
_Kerry: **Oi, Abby? ****Algum problema?**_   
_Abby:_ **Bem... mais ou menos. Nós estamos precisando duma forcinha aqui no County.**   
_Kerry: **Por que? ****O que aconteceu?**_  
_Abby:_ **Bem... de médicos só estamos eu e o Luka.**   
_Kovac:_ **... me deixe fora dessa...** sussurrando   
_Kerry: **Espere... eu coloquei Pratt e Chen na escala do feriado.**_  
_Abby:_ **Eles tiveram que sair. O filho dela sofreu um acidente, e está internado no St Johnes.**   
_Kerry: **E foi sério?**_  
_Abby:_ **Não sabemo... mas precisamos duma forcinha aqui.**  
_Kerry: **Você e o Luka não dão conta não?**_  
_Abby:_ **Keery, eu tô acordada faz 30horas. Eu já tava de saída quando a Chen recebeu a ligação.**   
_Kerry: **E a Susan?**_  
_Abby:_ **Ela fez 3plantões nos últimos 5 dias pra ficar com o Natal livre... Carter tá viajando... só temos você.**   
_Kerry: **Droga... a creche está aberta?**_  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Pode trazer o Henry.**  
_Kerry: **Eu chego aí. Mas só por um tempo. Não vou ficar o plantão inteiro.**_  
_Abby:_ **Okay... valeu, e desculpa ter ligado. E não tinha pra quem recorrer.**  
_Kerry: **Tá certo...** encerra a ligação_  
_Kovac:_ **E aí..?**  
_Abby:_ **Ela desligou na minha cara. Isso não é bom...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Nah... ei Abby! Sabe o que pode te manter acordada?**  
_Abby:_ **... o que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Pegar as pacientes da Chen.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Aaah... tem dó.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, já já acumulei os meus com o do Pratt.**   
_Abby:_ **Hmpf... certo. Onde tá a Combs?**   
_Kovac:_ **Nada disso.**  
_Abby:_ **Hein?**   
_Kovac:_ **Vai ficar com o Simons.**  
_Abby:_ **Nem de brincadeira! A gente acabou de terminar!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu engravidei a irmã dele...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Saco. ****Vai ficar me devendo!** pega umas fichas médicas e sai  
_Kovac:_ fica sorrindo 

**CENA 6 - ST. JOHNES**  
No outro Hospital da cidade, Chen e Pratt chegam correndo em direção da recepção para pegar informações do filho dela:  
_Deb:_ **Onde está a criança do acidente do carro?**   
_recepcionista:_ **Como, senhora?**  
_Pratt:_ **Calma, Chen. Deixe que eu falo... estamos procurando os acidentados de um MVA dessa manha. Um casal e um menino.**   
_recepcionista:_ **Qual os nomes?**  
_Deb:_ **James e Linda Reed. O menino é Michael Alexander...**   
_recepcionista:_ **Mm... é. Achei. Terceiro andar.**   
_Pratt:_ **Onde fica o elevador?**  
_recepcionista:_ **Ali na esquerda**

No elevador, Gregg conforma Deb...   
_Pratt:_ **Calma... deve estar tudo okay com ele.**  
_Deb:_

No terceiro andar, ela pergunta pro primeiro médico que vê no corredor:  
_Deb:_ **Por favor, estou procurando o leito do casal Reed...**  
_médico:_ **Acidente de carro?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim!**  
_médico:_ **Terceira sala à esquerda.**  
_Pratt:_ **Obrigado...**   
Os dois vão até a sala indicada, e lá dentro encontram Linda, recebendo soro no leito e com a cabeixa enfaixada:   
_Deb:_ **Linda, você está bem?** chorosa   
_Linda:_ **Ai... mais ou menos...**  
_Deb:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Linda:_ **O pneu... deve ter furado... nós perdemos o controle do carro.**  
_Pratt:_ **Cadê seu marido?**  
_Linda:_ **Na cirurgia... fazendo uma lapara...** chorosa  
_Pratt:_ **Laparotomia?**  
_Linda:_ **Isso...**  
_Deb:_ **E onde está o Michael?**   
_Linda:_ **Na UTI...** chorando  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **O que houve com ele?**  
_Albert:_ **Uma parada cardio-respiratória.** entrando na sala  
_Pratt:_ **Você é...?**  
_Albert:_ **Dr. Albert. Eu fui o atendente de Michael.**  
_Deb:_ **Quanto tempo de parada?** aflita  
_Albert:_ **... algo em torno de 20minutos.**  
_Deb:_ **Ai meu Deus...**   
_Pratt:_ **Como ele está agora?**  
_Albert:_ **Está respirando por aparelhos, e recebendo esteroides pra estimular os pulmões...**  
_Pratt:_ **E qual o prognóstico?**  
_Albert:_ **... só o tempo dirá.**  
_Linda:_ **O que isso quer dizer?** aflita  
_Deb:_ **... o cerebro ficou muito tempo sem oxigênio... precisamos esperar pra ver se ele sairá do respirador...**  
_Linda:_ **Ai meu Deus...** chorando   
_Pratt:_ **Não se preocupem... crianças se recuperam facil...**  
_Albert:_ **Ehr... eu estou precisando fazer uns exames na senhora Reed. Vocês poderiam me dar um minuto?**  
_Pratt:_ **Claro...**

O casal sai do quarto, e já no corredor, Chen não consegue segurar a aflição, e Pratt passa pra ela o ombro consolador...  
_Pratt:_ **Vai ficar tudo okay... você vai ver...** abraçados

**CENA 7 - CASA DOS SIMONS**   
Ouvindo Madonna no último volume, e "dançando" só de camiseta e calcinha, Mikaela já está fora de sí. Várias garrafas vazias de bebida estão espalhadas no chão, assim como algumas latas de leite-condensado. Meio zonza, acaba se jogando no sofá. E seu descanço só é interrompido por um telefonema...   
_Mika:_ **Droga... alô?**  
_velha: **mmm...mmm...**_  
_Mika:_ **O que? Peraí que eu não tô te ouvindo!** abaixa o volume **Pronto, pode falar...** zonza  
_velha: **Simons! Abaixa este som!**_   
_Mika:_ **Senhora Palmer? O que?**  
_velha: **Mika, eu tô conseguindo ouvir esta tranqueira daqui de casa! E eu moro dois andares abaixo!**_  
_Mika:_ **Você não gosta de Madonna não, é?** sorrindo  
Só que a vizinha desliga o telefone na cara dela.  
_Mika:_ **Hmpf! Velha inchirida...**  
Depois de colocar o fone no gancho, Mika se senta, e começa a alisar a barriga... passando a pensar no que teria acontecido se seguisse com a gravidez...

**CENA 8 - INTERIOR DO AVIÃO**  
Não aguentando mais servir de travesseiro, Carter dá dois chega-pra-la nos gordões, e se levanta da cadeira pra tomar um pouco de ar. Andando pelo corredor, uma aeromoça lhe fala:  
_aeromoça:_ **Senhor, por favor, volte pro acento. Nós em breve faremos o desvio das massas de ar.**  
_Carter:_ **É rápido... eu só vou ao banheiro e já volto.**  
_aeromoça:_ **Certo.. mas por favor, não demore.**  
No minusculo banheiro do avião, John molha o rosto, pra ver se encara com mais animo a viagem cansativa. Se olhando no espelho, checa a aparencia alisando os cabelos, e mostrando os dentes. E após colocar a mão no bolso direito da calça, retora de lá uma caixinha de veludo. E na caixa,um anel de brilhantes. Quando abre um leve sorriso de satisfação ao se lembrar de Kem, o avião sofre uma pequena turbulência, e o anel voa diretamente no vaso de pressão.  
_Carter:_ **Não!** vendo o anel entrar pelo ralo  
_piloto: **Senhores passageiros, esta foi a primeira, e provavelmente a última turbulência que enfrentaremos na viagem. A partir de agora, continuamos nossa rota para Kinshasa.**_  
_Carter:_ **... droga...**

**CENA 9 - ER**  
Sam bate o ponto, e entra no PS. Na recepção do County, onde Weaver fala ao telefone do lado de Abby, é cumprimentada por Randi:  
_Randi:_ **Oi Sam. Não vai passar o natal com seu anjinho?**  
_Sam:_ **Não...** sorrindo **Ele ficou preso numa excursão do colégio. Só volta dia 27.**  
_Randi:_ **Que pena...**  
_Sam:_ **Abby? Você não tava aqui ontem?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim...** frustrada  
_Kerry:_ **E como ele está?**  
_Pratt: **No respirador do aparelho... tá meio mal, Dra. Weaver.**_  
_Sam:_ **O que houve?**  
_Abby:_ **Depois explico...**  
_Kerry:_ **E os pais dele?**  
_Pratt: **O pai entrou na faca. A mãe está bem...**_  
_Kerry:_ **E a Deb?**  
_Pratt: **Meio abalada... vai demorar um pouco pra gente chegar. Olha, eu prometo que a gente faz o turno da manhã, sem falta.**_   
_Kerry:_ **Não se preocupe. Ligue pra nos dar noticia.**  
_Pratt: **Certo.** desliga o fone_  
_Kerry:_ **O filho dela está na UTI. A Chen pode demorar um pouco pra chegar...**  
_Abby:_ **Que chato... e os pais?**  
_Kerry:_ **A mãe está bem. O pai na cirurgia. Olha, acho que vou ter que ficar mais tempo do que o esperado. Abby, vou levar o Henry na creche, e já volto.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**   
Weaver leva o filho no colo até o elevador, e Samantha conversa com Lockhart:  
_Sam:_ **E então?**  
_Abby:_ **O filho da Dra. Chen sofreu um acidente de carro, e ela foi com o Gregg até o St. Johnes.**  
_Sam:_ **Ela tem um filho?**  
_Abby:_ **Ela deu pra adoção há alguns anos atrás. O negócio é que agora eu vou trabalhar... sem dormir há quase 30horas.** vai com uma ficha na mão  
_Sam:_ **Bom pra você... tome um cafezinho que ajuda.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Oi Sam...** chegando agora  
_Sam:_ **... oi.**  
_Kovac:_ **Trabalhando hoje?**  
_Sam:_ **Me ofereci pra fazer o meio turno.**  
_Kovac:_ **Cadê o Alex?**  
_Sam:_ **... ficou preso num excursão. Só volta depois do Natal.**  
_Kovac:_ **Que chato...**  
_Sam:_ **É. E vindo pra cá, eu pelo menos não passo o Natal sozinha.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... eu saio às 20:00. E também tô sozinho no Natal.** galante  
_Sam:_ **É o que dizem... não dá pra ficar com todas.**   
Taggart segue para a Lounge, e é chamada pelo croata:   
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... eu tenho um presente pro Alex. Você pode-lo pra mim?**  
_Sam:_ **Acho que não... ele só chega depois do Natal.**  
Depois de falar, ela dá as costas, e vai pra Lounge. Ele... coça a orelha, e vai pegar mais pacientes.

Voltando da creche, Weaver fica com Randi na recepção:  
_Kerry:_ **Que droga... trabalhar no Natal.**  
_Randy:_ **Nah. Eu sempre trabalhei nos Natais, e você nunca me viu reclamando.**  
_Kerry:_ **Você reclama todo dia por nada.**  
_Randy:_ **... touché.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **O acidente do filho de Deb... Carter na África... precisamos de novo médicos.**  
_Randi:_ **A dra. Lewis...**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela deu três turnões esta semana.**  
_Randy:_ **Não, alí! Aquela na triagem não é a Susan?**  
Quero vê que Susan chegou com Chuck, que está com a filha no colo. Depois de digitar a senha da triagem, Weaever conversa com ela:  
_Kerry:_ **Susan? O que houve?**   
_Susan:_ **Eu não sei Kerry.. é a Sherry. Ela tá ardendo em febre!**   
_Kerry:_ **Calma... calma... ela vomitou?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim... muito.** aflita  
_Kerry:_ **Tinha sangue?**  
_Chuck:_ **Não...**   
_Kerry:_ **Okay. ****Randi, a Exam-2 tá livre?**  
_Randy:_ **Não. Tem um paciente com úrticaria lá... leve pra sala4.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... vamos lá. Fique tranquila, Susan.**

**CENA 10 - EXAM-4**  
Weaver está ascultando o peito de Sherry, que está deitada na maca. Susan está aflita, e é confortada por Chuck:  
_Susan:_ **Será que é meningite?** aflita  
_Kerry:_ **Calma, Susan. Pode ser só uma gripe... os pulmões estão limpos, e a temperatura é de... 39,5°**   
_Chuck:_ **Tava 38,5º lá em casa...**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo. Haleh, 100de solumedrol, e 1 de epi no soro há 25°. Quero o exame de sangue, de urina, e a analise do vomito dela.**   
_Kerry:_ **Certo chefe.**  
_Susan:_ **Vai ser só isso?**  
_Kerry:_ **Calma. Vamos primeiro abaixar a temperatura, e ver o que acontece.**  
_Susan:_ **... ela estava tão bem...** chorando  
_Kerry:_   
_Chunny:_ **Ela está vomitando!**  
O bebê começa a vomitar de novo, só que desta vez entra em convulção:  
_Susan:_ **Ai, meu Deus!**   
_Chunny:_ **Ele está cianótico.**  
_Susan:_ **Faça alguma coisa!**  
_Kerry:_ **Chuck, leve-a lá pra fora, e chame o Dr. Kovac.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas...**   
_Kerry:_ **Agora!**  
_Chuck:_ **Vamos Sue.. só vamos atrapalhar.**  
Lewis sai da sala chorando...  
_Chunny:_ **Pulso subindo pra 180.**   
_Kerry:_ **0.8 de ativan, agora. 0,001mg/kg de epi, e Haleh, traga o ressucitador.**  
_Haleh:_ **Certo.** sai da sala  
Depois da administração do Ativan, Sherry para de convulcionar. Luka entra na sala:  
_Kovac:_ **O que houve?**  
_Kerry:_ **É a filha de Lewis. Acabamos de parar uma convulsão.**  
_Kovac:_ **E o que é?**   
_Kerry:_ **Tô começado a achar que pode ser meningite... Chunny, 50de dilantin, e o kit de punção lombar.**  
_Kovac:_ **Que droga...**  
_Kerry:_ **Deixe a Susan entrar...**  
Luka abre a porta, e Susan aflita entra com Chuck:  
_Susan:_ **E então?** chorosa   
_Kerry:_ **Paramos a convulsão... mas nós vamos fazer a punão lombar.**  
_Susan:_ **Ai, não...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não se preocupe. Quem vai fazer sou eu. Vai dar tudo certo...**  
_Susan:_ **Ela estava tão bem...**  
_Chuck:_ **Ela vai ficar bem.**   
_Kerry:_ **É isso mesmo. Não se preocupe.**

...   
**_MERRY CHRISTMAS - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 11 - EXAM-4**  
Sentada na cadeira, e com as mãos de Chuck em seus ombros, Lewis evita olhar para a punção feita por Weaver em sua filha. Deitada na maca, Sherry, ainda chorando, teve que ser perfurada para o exame do liquido espinhal.  
_Kerry:_ **Pronto...** retirando a seringa  
_Susan:_ **O liquido está transparente?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim... não vamos precisar furar de novo. Haleh, leve pro laboratório, e peça prioridade.**  
_Haleh:_ **É pra já.**   
_Susan:_ **E agora?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem... vai ter que ficar em observação até recebemos o resultado da punção.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas ele parece estar bem melhor. A febre está baixando... vai ver é só uma virose.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas e a convulsão?**   
_Kovac:_ **Acontece em altas temperaturas...**  
_Susan:_ **E eu devia saber disso, não é?** sem-graça   
_Kerry:_ **Nah... Com parentes... principalmente com filhos é mais complicado.**  
_Susan:_ **Ai droga... ele vai ficar aonde?**  
_Kerry:_ **Lá em cima. É melhor ficar fora do PS. Eu adoro isso daqui, mas é um foco de infecção...** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... eu posso leva-la?**  
_Kerry:_ **Mm... pode. Mas na maca. É melhor não carrega-la.**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... obrigada Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não foi nada. Quando a Haleh chegar com a nota do exame, transferimos a Sherry, ok?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Certo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Vai dar tudo certo.**  
Weaver e Kovac saem da sala de exame.  
_Susan:_   
_Chuck:_ **Eu não disse que não era nada?**  
_Susan:_ **... mas você tava apavorado...**  
_Chuck:_ **Claro. É a nossa filhinha.** abraça-a pelas costas

**CENA 12 - AEROPORTO DE KINSHASA**  
Muito movimentado, e muito quente, o aeroporto da capital do Congo tem uma fila lentissima. E Carter, apesarde derretendo com o suor, está tranquilo, esperando por sua vez de ser atendido. Apesar de estar no Congo, o aeroporto internacional não aparente muita pobreza. Salvo alguns pedintes nos cantos do prédio, parece um local pacifico. Chega sua vez...  
_atendente:_ **Boun Jour... par le vouz france?**  
_Carter:_ **Oui... mas... eu sou melhor no inglês.** sorrindo  
_atendente:_ **Não tem problema. Motivo da viagem... férias em Kinshassa?**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Eu vou pra Kinsagnai.**  
_atendente:_ **Sério?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim. Eu sou médico membro da aliança internacional...**  
_atendente:_ **Ow. Vai trabalhar conosco no Natal?**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... não exatamente. Vim m férias mesmo.**  
_atendente:_ **Que bom que gostou do nosso país. Tomou as vacina contra as pragas locais?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim... aqui...** entrega um docomento **Tomei as vacina himunológicas faz quase um ano. Da última vez que vim pra cá.**  
_atendente:_ checando o registro **Mm... passou o Natal passado aqui também.**   
_Carter:_ **É.**  
_atendente:_ **Certo. Após passar pela checagem da alfandega, pode comprar o bilhete para Kisangani.**  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado... ehr... mais uma coisa.**  
_atendente:_ **Pois não?**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... isso pode ser esquisito... mas eu estava segurando um anel no avião, de noivado...  
_atendente:_ bParabéns.**   
_Carter:_ **Obrigado... mas ele acidentalmente caiu na privada.**  
_atendente:_ **Ow... sinto muito.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Eu queria saber... tem alguma chance d'eu recupera-lo?**  
_atendente:_ **Vai da-lo mesmo depois dele ter caído na privada?**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Não mais...** rindo **É que ele era de minha vó. Tem valor sentimental pra mim...**  
_atendente:_ **Olha. Nunca me pediram isso. Acho dificil. Faça um pedido na administração, e... se alguém encontrar...**   
_Carter:_ **Certo. Obrigado.**  
_atendente:_ **De nada...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... você sabe que eu não vou mais aproveita-o, não é?**   
_atendente:_ **Não é da minha conta.** sorrindo  
John sai sorrindo do saguão.

Já na pista, ao lado do pequeno bimotor que o levará para Kinsagani, Carter ouve as últimas instruções do piloto:  
_piloto:_ **Nós vamos levar alguns animais nesta viagem. E eu repito, ela é meio perigosa.**  
_Carter:_ **Não tem problema. Eu sei o esquema.**  
_piloto:_ **Experienca de voo africanos?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu já tenho alguns.** sorrindo  
_piloto:_ **Certo... mas este eu tenho certeza que você não conhece.** entrega-o um papel  
_Carter:_ **O que é isso?**  
_piloto:_ **Um termo de responsabilidade. Tivemos que passar aos passageiros desde o mês passado.**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**   
_piloto:_ **Um geólogo perdeu a perna num acidente de avião... e nos processou. Agora estamos entregando este contrato de risco...**  
_Carter:_ **... que diz que eu não posso culpa-los pelo o que irá acontecer comigo.** assinando  
_piloto:_ **Exatamente.**  
_Carter:_ **Trocando em miúdos: se você resolver me matar agora, a culpa é minha?** sorrindo  
_piloto:_ **Se prefere nestas palavras...** pega o contrato

**CENA 13 - CLINICA DE KINSAGANI**  
Depois de algum minutos de vôo, e mais outros gastos na viagem de carro, Carter chega na clinica de Kinsagani. No lado de fora da clinica, Angeliq está lavando as mãos com a agua de uma toneira, e é surpreendida por John:  
_Carter:_ **Eu não sabia que vocês tinham este costume.**  
_Angeliq:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Você sabe... os francese. Se lavarem.** sorrindo   
_Angeliq:_ **Seu traste...** sorrindo **Venha cá... bom te ver!** se abraçam  
_Carter:_ **Pois é. Mais um Natal aqui.**  
_Angeliq:_ **É mesmo um lugar viciante. E aí? Fez boa viagem?**  
Os dois param de se abraçar, e seguem caminho pra clinica.  
_Carter:_ **Fiz. Até fui usado de cama...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Como é?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Nada. Como estão as coisas aqui?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Tsc... você sabe. Mas tá um pouco mais movimentado.**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Os Mai-mai destruiram algumas clinicas da região. Estamos recebendo três, quatro vezes mais pacientes.**  
_Carter:_ **A clinica daqui tá em perigo?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Não, pelo contrário. Com as destruições, a ONU finalmente liberou uma guarda permanente pra nós.**  
_Carter:_ **Bom... já era tempo.**  
_Angeliq:_ **É, mas mesmo assim... tivemos um surto de malária, o numéro de aidéticos explodiu... estamos lotados.**  
_Carter:_ **Por que um surto de aidéticos?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Quando a clinica da Kem fechou, nós passamos a receber todos os pacientes dela.**  
_Carter:_ **... ela fechou a clinica?**   
_Angeliq:_ **Sim. A mais de dois meses. Não sabia?**   
_Carter:_ **... não... ela está aí?**   
_Angeliq:_ **Não. Ela está em Matenda.**   
_Carter:_ **... certo. E quando ela vai voltar?**   
_Angeliq:_ **... ontem.**

John e Angeliq entram na clinica. Lá dentro está um verdadeiro formigueiro. Muitos pacietes e familiares entopem o local. Eles continuam andando até o que seria a sala dos médicos:  
_Carter:_ **Está cheio mesmo...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Pois é. Bom que recebemos mais uma ajuda.**  
_Carter:_ **Sempre. Ehr... devo me preocupar com a Kem?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Não. Ela sempre demora mais do que o esperado.**  
_Carter:_ **Como ela está?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Honestamente? Diferente. Depois que... você sabe... ela voltou sem aquele brilho nos olhos.**  
_Carter:_ **Por isso ela fechou a clinica?**   
_Angeliq:_ **... uma consequencia.**  
Os dois chegam na "sala dos médicos", e lá dentro, Gillian, fumando, estava prendendo os cabelos:  
_Gillian:_ **Carter!**   
_Carter:_ **É John.** sorrindo  
_Gillian:_ **Você veio mesmo...** abraça-o **Boa viagem?** começa a procurar algo  
_Angeliq:_ **Ele não veio.**  
_Gillian:_ **Como?**  
_Angeliq:_ **O Luka não veio.**  
_Gillian:_ **Dane-se, Angie.**   
_Carter:_ **Ainda fumando? Não tá meio cedo não?** sorrindo  
_Gillian:_ **Nunca se tem uma hora exata para fumar o cigarro perfeito... você apenas sabe.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu já ouvi isso...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Isso dá cancer!**  
_Gillian:_ **Obrigada por me agourar.**  
_Angeliq:_ **Com licença, tenho que voltar. Te vejo lá fora, Carter?** e saii  
_Carter:_ **Sim. Deixa eu só me preparar...**

Sozinhos na sala, Gillian e Carter continuam a conversa:.  
_Gillian:_ **Sentiu saudades do local?**  
_Carter:_ **É. Sempre penso naqui. É estranho, mórbido, mas...**   
_Gillian:_ **Adora este lugar.**  
_Carter:_ **É...**   
_Gillian:_ **E tem a Kem...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Pois é... ehr... ela tá numa fase tão ruim assim? Acabei de saber que ela fechou a clinica.**  
_Gillian:_ **Está. E olha que tá até demorando. Nós achavamos que já deu um certo tempo pra ela se recuperar...**   
_Carter:_   
_Gillian:_ **Mas ela te chamar... é um bom sinal, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Com certeza.** feliz  
_Gillian:_   
_Carter:_   
_Gillian:_ **Como ele está?**  
_Carter:_ **O croata?** rindo  
_Gillian:_ **Ele mesmo. Está com... com alguém?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Mais ou menos... ele tá meio enrolado agora.**  
_Gillian:_ **Com que é? Aquela enfermeira... a loirinha?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, sim... bem... acredite, tá uma confusão mesmo na cabeça dele.** sorrindo  
_Gillian:_ **O que houve?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **... nem pergunte...**

**CENA 14 - CASA DOS SIMONS**  
Sem mais nada para beber, Mika está enrolada num ededron, e vendo TV sentada no sofá. Na programação, shows e filmes frescos de Natal, como Lassie e sit-cons ruins de Natal. Apesar de apertar o botão do controle remoto a cada meio segundo, nada de encontrar um programa bom... e não é nem meio dia... 

**CENA 15 - UTI do ST. JOHNES**  
Do lado de fora da janela, Jing-Mey observa seu filho, que respirando por aparelhos.   
_Pratt:_ **Isso não vai te fazer bem...**  
_Deb:_ **O que?**  
_Pratt:_ **Ficar se torturando aqui. Vamos deixar os Reed cuidar dele.**  
_Deb:_ **Eu não posso. É meu filho alí...**  
_Pratt:_ **Jing-Mey... não é não.**  
_Deb:_ **Gregg, eu não quero ter esta conversa agora!**  
_Pratt:_ **Escute... você realmente deu a luz à ele. Só que... você acha que um dia ele iria te chamar de mãe? A mãe dele é a Linda.**  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **No que está pensando?**  
_Deb:_ **No dia em que resolvi dá-lo...**  
_Pratt:_ **Bem... isso também não vai te fazer bem.** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Escute! Sinto muito se você está se divertindo, mas eu tô dizendo que o meu filho sofreu um acidente. Nada do que você diga, vai melhorar isso!**  
_Pratt:_ **Bem, minha função é melhorar seu animo. Mas se você não quer...**  
_Deb:_ **... então é melhor falar com seu superior. Não está fazendo sua função direito!**  
_Pratt:_ **... o que você quer que eu diga? Que se você tivesse ficado com ele, as coisas seriam diferentes? Ora, claro que seriam! Você seria a mãe dele. Só que você o entregou pra doação, e passou apenas a ser "mãe-biológica". O amor por ele deve continuar o mesmo... sei lá, mas isso o que você está passando, não tem que ser tão doloroso!**   
_Deb:_ **... sério, Pratt: cala a boca.**  
Ainda do lado de fora, os dois vêem pela janela que Linda está acompanhada de Dr. Albert, e aparentemente, vão fazer o teste da remoçção do aparelho, pra ver se Michael não teve danos cerebrais... Antes do médico extuba-lo, Linda e Deb trocam um sorriso, misto esperança, misto de medo.  
Dr. Albert retira o aparelho... e o nivel de saturação começa a cair. O monitor acusa uma taquicardia, mas após alguns segundos... Michael tosce. Linda e Deb ficam incrivelmente aliviadas. A sra. Reed, começa a chorar, e abraça o filho...  
_Pratt:_ **Quer ir lá dentro. Ver o Michael?**  
Vendo que o garoto está com a mãe, e que já está bem, Jing-Mey não sente confortável para entrar...  
_Deb:_ **... não. Vamos embora...**   
_Pratt:_ **Olha... me desculpa se eu disse alguma coisa de errado. É que eu...**  
_Deb:_ **Não. Você estava certo. Meio rude... mas tava certo.** sorrindo

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Na recepção, Abby está zumbificada. Mal consegue se manter em pé.  
_Sam:_ **Alguma novidade?** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **Do que?**   
_Sam:_ **Da filha da Susan... nossa, você tá péssima!**  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...** sorrindo   
_Sam:_ **E...?**  
_Abby:_ **...? Ow! Sim, a Sherry... tá tudo okay. A febre tá baixando, o encefalograma não mostrou danos cerebrais... e... **looooooongo bocejo **... e parece que o exame de punção vai ficar limpo.**  
_Sam:_ **Certo... vai pra casa.** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **Acredito... eu quero, só estou esperando minha liberação.**  
Luka chega na recepção... e Sam resolve ir embora. Balançando a cabeça em negação, o croata libera mais um paciente.  
_Thomas:_ **Bem, tô me mandando.** chegando agora  
_Abby:_ **Bom pra você... feliz Natal.** sonolenta  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... e o nosso almoço?**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... sério?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos. Garanto que vai ser mais agradável do qe ficar aqui.**  
_Abby:_ **... pior não pode ser...**  
_Thomas:_ **Okay. Tô no dinner de lá da frente. Não me deixe esperando.** e sai  
_Abby:_ **"Não me deixe esperando"?** irônica  
_Kovac:_ **O casal "diferença-etária" vai almoçar junto?** sorrindo  
Lockhart olha com Luka com cara de desprezo...  
_Abby:_ **Acredite: não vai querer ouvir minha resposta pra isso!**  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... vai dizer que você não é tão velha quanto ele?**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... não. Vou dizer que ele e a irmã têm a mesma idade!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **E então?**  
_Kovac:_ **Perdi uma chance de me calar, né?**  
_Abby:_ **Com certeza.**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu tenho... pacientes pra atender.** e sai  
_Abby:_ **Hmpf.**  
_Kovac:_ **E não o deixe esperando!** de longe  
Ela mete a testa na mesa da recepção, e vai até a Lounge. 

**CENA 18 - CASA DE CORDAY**  
Elizabeth está fazendo o almoço da filha, quando o telefone toca:  
_Corday:_ **Alô...**  
_Peter: **Elizabeth? Aqui é o Peter.**_  
_Corday:_ **Peter! Oi! Como você está?**  
_Peter: **Estou ótimo. E você?**_  
_Corday:_ **Mm...**   
Elizabeth dá uma boa olhada na casa... vazia, e apena Ella na mesa de almoço.  
_Corday:_ **Também estou bem.**  
_Peter: **Ehr... Elizabeth, vai fazer alguma coisa esta noite?**_  
_Corday:_ **... honestamente? Não...**   
_Peter: **Mm... olha, que tal vir passar o Natal aqui em casa?**_   
_Corday:_ **... sério?**  
_Peter: **É... vai ser coisa simples. Só eu, a Cleo, Reese e minha irmã, a Jack.**_  
_Corday:_ **Ehr... obrigada, Peter... mas eu acho que melhor não...**  
_Peter: **Que é isso, Elizabeth? Por favor, eu tô pedindo...**_  
_Corday:_ **Eu...**  
_Peter: **Você traz a Ella. Reese e ela podem se dar bem...**_  
_Corday:_   
_Peter: **Eu vou ter que te carregar?**_  
_Corday:_ **Peter?** sorrindo  
_Peter: **Sério...** sorrindo **Venha, vai ser legal**_  
_Corday:_ **Ok...**  
_Peter: **Vem mesmo?**_  
_Corday:_ **Ok, ok, ok... eu vou!** sorrindo  
_Peter: **Certo... aparece aqui lá pelas 19:00.**_  
_Corday:_ **Eu vou. Obrigada, Peter.**   
_Peter: **Que é isso... feliz Natal, Elizabeth.**_   
_Corday:_ **... feliz Natal, Peter.**

Elizabeth desliga o telefone sorrindo de alegria, e depois olha pra filha:   
_Corday:_ **Ella, este Natal nós passamos acompanhadas.** feliz

**CENA 19 - IKE'S**  
Simons já está sentado na mesa, quando Lockhart chega no dinner, e o vê. Ao sentar, os dois dão um sorrizinho amarelo... e a garçonete chega:  
_Thomas:_ **Não precisa. Eu já pedi...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Hamburguer duplo, sem tomate.**  
_Abby:_   
A garçonete sai  
_Thomas:_ **Eu tinha que aprender algo em três meses, não?**  
_Abby:_ **Bem... ehr... o que vinhemos conversar?**  
_Thomas:_ sorrindo **Sabe que eu nem sei? Eu tinha algo em mente.. mas**   
_Abby:_ **Hum. Pelo mesno me tirou do PS...** pega na bolsa um cigarro  
_Thomas:_ **Mm...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu posso?** acende-o  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... claro. ... quando você voltou a...?**  
_Abby:_ **Ah um tempo. Por que?**   
_Thomas:_ **Não... só queria tirar uma dúvida...**  
_Abby:_ **mm... qual?** dá uma tragada  
_Thomas:_ **... se você voltou a fumar quando nós terminamos... ou quando o dr. Carter recebeu a ligação da África...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **É uma dúvida plaúsivel, não?**  
_Abby:_ **... eu não fiquei tããão abalada quando a gente acabou.**  
_Thomas:_ **Bom... arrasar corações nunca foi meu forte... Então presumo que é o Carter.**  
Antes que Abby pudesse falar, a garçonete chega com os dois hamburgueres.  
_Thomas:_ **Hora de comer.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Graças a Deus... eu tava morta.**  
_Thomas:_ **Vai comer fumando?**   
_Abby:_ **Te incomoda?**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem, isso não te faz bem.**  
_Abby:_ **E isto é motivo pra se preocupar?**  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_ **... eu não durmo faz muuuuuuito tempo.**  
_Thomas:_ **Certo, então deixo passar.**  
_Abby:_ **E então? Vamos ficar só nessa?** comendo  
_Thomas:_ **Mm.. não. Vamos conversar com mais afinco.**  
_Abby:_ **... sobre?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nós.**  
_Abby:_ **... não tem mais "nós"**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu sei. Eu sei...**  
_Abby:_ **E então...**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... eu vim aqui pra quebrar a cara mesmo.**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sei lá... eu tõ meio confuso.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu também.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Foi legal, não foi? Tivemos nossos momentos...**  
_Abby:_ **É... tivemos.**   
_Thomas:_ **Mas foi só diversão...**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Você é bem confusa, sabia?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Já me contaram uma vez.**   
_Thomas:_ **Mas é fantástica. Adorei estes três meses.**  
_Abby:_ **O último não foi tão legal...**  
_Thomas:_ **É, vá lá. Mas se você não fosse tão confusa...**   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Refletindo melhor, era tudo contra nós: você é doida pelo Carter. Era minha residente. É um pouco mais velha...**  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...** irônica  
_Thomas:_ **Ao seu dispor.**  
_Abby:_ **Não vai nem tocar no seu sanduiche?** comendo  
_Thomas:_ **... perdi a fome...** se levanta  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **O negócio é que eu sempre estive por perto quando você precisou. Mas mesmo assim, parecia apegado ao... ao Carter.**   
_Abby:_ **Não é nada disso... não tente me analisar.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **... e quando nós terminamos, e você fica livre, na primeirissima chance que ele tem, parte pra África sem piscar.**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **E eu estive aqui, sempre que você precisou. Sem pedir nada em troca. Sem fugir pra África.**   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Acho que eu cometi o erro de pular de cabeça demais... Eu gostei mais de você, do que você de mim. Enquanto que... você só pensava em alguém que... Bem, deixe pra lá. É passado, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **... sim.**   
_Thomas:_ **Eu queria terminar amigavelmente...** estende a mão  
_Abby:_ **Pode ser...** dá a mão  
_Thomas:_ **A comida é por minha conta. Feliz Natal, Abby.** e sai  
_Abby:_ **... pra você também.**  
_Thomas:_ **E nicotina mata!** de lá de fora  
Lockhart sorri por um tempo... mas depois para de comer, e até apaga o cigarro. Ela realmente não esperava ouvir as verdades.

**CENA 20 - CLINICA DE KINSAGANI**   
Já é noite no Congo. Do lado de fora da clinica, Carter espera por Makemba... que insiste em não chegar.   
_Angeliq:_ **Vai ficar aí a noite inteira?**   
_Carter:_ **Só mais um pouco. Depois eu entro.**   
_Gillian:_ **Não vai conosco até o centro? Vamos passar o Natal bebendo. vai ser legal.**  
_Carter:_ **Não... vou espera-la mais um pouco...** sorrindo  
Vindo do meio do mato, um jipe chega correndo, e buzinando, chamando a atenção dos três. Quando o carro chega mais perto, podem ver que ele esta crivado de balas... Jean, o motorista, sai do carro assustado:  
_Angeliq:_ **Jean? O que houve?**   
_Jean:_ **Uma emboscada... nos pegaram lá atras... eu acho que acertaram a Kem...** ofegante  
Carter gela na espinha. Quando os médicos vão ver a caçamba do carro... Makemba estava com a mão na barriga, toda ensanguentada, respirando com dificuldades... cuspindo sangue... e cruza o olhar com John. Ela está morta de medo... ele, incrédulo com a situação...  
_Gillian:_ **TRAGAM UMA MACA!**

...   
**_MERRY CHRISTMAS - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 21 - CLINICA DE KINSAGANI**  
Na precarissima sala de traumas africana, Gillian, Angelic, outros médicos e enfermeiros, mas um Carter desesperado, tentam resgatar Makemba, que foi levou um tiro na área do estômago, e está gravemente ferida. Ela, recebendo tratamento já na maca, perdeu muito sangue, e parece não se ter muito o que fazer...  
As médicas lideraram o trauma, já que John está tão abalado, que o máximo que consegue fazer é ficar ajoelhado segurando as mãos de Kem, alisando seus cabelos... e olhando-a morrer...  
_Angeliq:_ **Tragam O-!**  
_Gillian:_ **Não temos!**   
_Angeliq:_ **Merda! Peguem a bomba de infusão!**   
_Carter:_ **Vai... reutilizar o sangue dela?** quase chorando  
_Angeliq:_ **É o que podemos tentar...**   
Makemba tenta falar, mas o máximo que consegue é cuspir sangue... o olhar que ela faz pra John é um misto de desculpa... e um misto de socorro...  
_Carter:_ **Calma... não tente falar...** chorando **... fique calma que vai dar tudo certo...**  
_enfermeira:_ **Está aqui!** liga bomba de reutlização sanguinea  
_Angeliq:_ **O sangue está escuro... atingiu o figado!**  
_Gillian:_ **Está vendo marcas de saída?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Não, não! As balas ainda estão alojadas!**   
_Gillian:_ **Jean, foram quantos tiros?**  
_Jean:_ **Acho que dois... talvez três...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Tragam o betadine! E limpem a barriga dela! Não consigo ver nada!**  
_Gillian:_ **Ela já perdeu uns 3litros...**   
Enquanto Carter alisava os cabelos dela... Kem solta uma lágrima... e começa a vomitar  
_Carter:_ **Ela está vomitando!**  
_Gillian:_ **Sucção!**   
_Angeliq:_ **Carter, é melhor não ficar aqui!**   
_Carter:_ **... não... Não! Me dê o yankar! Eu faço a sucção...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Foram dois tiros! Um com certeza perfurou os intestinos, outro parece estar alojado no figado!**  
_Gillian:_ **Tragam morfina!**  
_enfermeira:_ **Não temos...**   
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_enfermeira:_ **Não temos!**  
_Carter:_ **Jesus Cristo! Dêem algum anestésico!**  
_Gillian:_ **Está fibrilando! Tragam o ressucitador! Carter, precisamos entuba-la...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Qual a oximetria?**  
_Gillian:_ **81...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu entubo...** chorando muito   
_Gillian:_ **Não, deixe conosco. É melhor você sair da...**  
_Carter:_ **NÃO! Eu vou entuba-la!**

Todos param um pouco pra ver Carter... Kem já está desmaiada e fibrilando. Angeliq está checando os sinais vitais e o estômago. Quando a enfermeira chega comos desibrilador... Gillian resolve dar pra John o kit de entubação...   
_Carter:_ **... que sedativos nós temos?**   
_Angeliq:_ **Etomidato e Pavlon.**  
_Carter:_ **Certo... ehr... 12 de etomidato, e 6.5 de Pav...**  
_Angeliq:_ **Rápido, está fibrilando há muito tempo!**   
Com todo o cuidado do mundo... e trtemendo um pouco, Carter perfoma a entubação.  
_Carter:_ **Tô dentro! Me dê o ambu...** passa a apertar o balão de O²  
_Gillian:_ **Meia ampola de epinefrina e 75 de atrtopina... vamos gente!**  
_enfermeira:_ **Carregando em 200.**  
_Angeliq:_ **Afasta!**  
_Kem:_ recebe o choque, mas continua em V-fib  
_Angeliq:_ **300, agora!**   
_Kem:_ recebe o choque, mas continua em V-fib  
_Angeliq:_ **360, agora!**  
_Kem:_ recebe o choque, mas continua em V-fib  
_Carter:_ **Mais uma vez!** chorando  
_Angeliq:_ **360!**  
_Kem:_ ritmo recuperado  
_enfermeira:_ **Sinus!**  
_Carter:_ fica esperançoso  
_Gillian:_ **Ela tá perdendo mais sangue do que recebe. Precisamos parar a hemorragia agora! Betadine e bisturi!**  
_Carter:_ **Sem anestésico?**  
_Angeliq:_ **Talvez ela fique séptica e não acorde... precisamo tentar assim mesmo... nós usamo uma epidural.**  
_Carter:_   
_Angeliq:_ coloca o bisturi na area do corte **É melhor você sair da sala...**  
_Carter:_ **... não.**   
_Angeliq:_ **Saia!**

A enfermeira passa a apertar o ambu, e Carter, lentamente, olhando pra Kem que está inconsciente, sai da sala de trauma. Enquanto as médicas e os enfermeiros trabalham em Makemba, John cai em prantos no lado de fora da sala.

**CENA 22 - ER**  
_Abby:_ **Este é o pior Natal do mundo!**  
Lockhart está escorada na recepção da recepção, e leva uma dura de Weaver:  
_Kerry:_ **Se move, Abby! Acha que eu também estou feliz de estar aqui?**  
_Abby:_ **Mas... eu estou acordada faz 35horas! E nem é meu turno mais.**  
_Kerry:_ **Escute, se você quer ser médica, não pode ficar com frescura, por ter dormido pouco. E mais, também não é meu turno, e amanhã eu vou estar ocupada... tô perdendo o primeiro Natal de meu filho.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Portanto pare de choramingar, mexa essa bunda, e cuide de alguns pacientes.**  
_Haleh:_ **Dra. Weaver, o resultado de Sherry.** chegando agora  
_Kerry:_ **Por que veio ele pra cá?** recebendo-o  
_Haleh:_ **Não sei... acho que a transefrência não foi confirmada. Quer que eu entregue pra Susan lá em cima?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não... deixe que eu vou. E Abby, você tem pacientes!** e vai  
_Abby:_ **... droga...** ainda escorada  
_Haleh:_ **Meu trabalho é ótimo! Eu não troco por nada.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Vai, Haleh... joga na cara.**  
Luka chega acompanhado de Melinda, e apagam mais alguns nomes dos quadros de pacientes:  
_Kovac:_ **Já voltou?**  
_Abby:_ **Hein?**  
_Kovac:_ **Teu almoço... foi tão ruim assim?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero falar sobre isso.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que houve?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **O filho da mãe virou a situação. Ficou parecendo que eu fui a culpada.**  
_Kovac:_ **Queria ter continuado...?**  
_Abby:_ **Não! ... não... eu só achei... que não fosse ouvir umas coisinhas a mais...**  
_Kovac:_ **... então o almoço foi uma perda.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Até que não. O sanduiche tava gostoso... e me tirou um tempo daqui...**  
_Randi:_ **Olha só quem chegou...** apontando pra triagem 

Jing-Mey e Greg chegam no County. Apesar de não aparentarem felicidade, mostram uma cara mais animada do que quando sairam. Alguns do staff vão falar com eles:  
_Kovac:_ **E aí? Como foi?**  
_Deb:_ **Ele saiu do aparelho.**  
Todos ficam aliviados. Uns sorriem, outros aplaudem...  
_Abby:_ **Que bom...**  
_Pratt:_ **É... agora está tudo okay...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ele já recebeu alta?**  
_Deb:_ **Não. Mas... os pais já estão lá, então...**  
Todos ficam calados por um tempo...  
_Abby:_ **Isso quer dizer que eu já posso me mandar?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim...** rindo **Me desculpa Abby, fico te devendo...**  
_Abby:_ **Não, imagina. Foi um prazer. Ehr... vai trabalhar mesmo?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim, eu tô ok. Pode ir.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Então... até gente.** vai pra Lounge  
_Kovac:_ **Como está o pai?**  
_Pratt:_ **Não sabemo, mas, quando nós saimos, ele ainda estava na laparotomia. Mas não parecia ser grave.**  
_Deb:_ **Bem, de volta a normalidade, não é? Kovac, o que tem pra nós?**  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... eu e a Combs liberamos uns, só que ainda tem mais gente enjoada.**  
_Pratt:_ **Pois é... a intoxicação alimentar do feriado.**   
Lockhart sai da Lounge com a bolsa na mão, e segue caminho pela triagem:  
_Abby:_ **É isso aí gente. Se despeçam da Weaver por mim.** sorrindo **Feliz Natal!** e sai  
_Deb:_ **A Weaver tá aqui?**  
_Kovac:_ **É... precisavamos dum reforço...**

**CENA 23 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Se tremendo de frio, Abby atravessa a rua, e segue caminho pra casa. Mas antes de prosseguir, dá uma boa olhada pro Ike's... e fica pensativa se vai ou não. Olhando pros lados, meio que imaginando se alguém estaria observando-a, ela decide não ir pra casa, mas entrar no dinner...

**CENA 24 - SALA DE SHERRY**  
Lewis está passando a mão na cabeça da filha, e Chuck olha pela janela... quando Weaver entrta na sala sorrindo:  
_Kerry:_ **Oi gente... boas novas.**  
_Susan:_ **Não é meningite!**  
_Kerry:_ **Isso...**  
_Susan:_ **Graças a Deus.**  
_Chuck:_ **Então podemos ir...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não necessariamente... como nós não sabemos a causa da infecção...**   
_Susan:_ **... é melhor ela ficar até se recuperar...**  
_Kerry:_ **...é... Eu sei que não é o que chamamos de Natal ideal... mas pelo menos já sabemos que o estado dela não é grave...**  
_Susan:_ **Muito obrigada, Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não há de que... então, está tudo ok?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu preciso descer... tenho que esperar a troca de turno.**  
_Susan:_ **Certo... não tem problema. Feliz Natal, Kerry**  
_Kerry:_ **... pra vocês também. Tchau.** e sai  
_Chuck:_ **Tchau...**  
_Susan:_ **Ufa... que alívio!**  
_Chuck:_ **Ow! Eu não disse que não era nada?**  
_Susan:_ **Graças a Deus... e se tudo der certo, nós passamos o dia 25 em casa.**  
_Chuck:_ **É...** feliz   
_Susan:_ **Nós três... e o nosso peru de 200kg.** rindo  
_Chuck:_ **É...** sorrindo   
Só que Chuck pára de sorrir, e fica confuso quanto ao perú...  
_Susan:_ **O que houve?**  
_Chuck:_ **Nada... acho que me esqueci de alguma coisa...**

**CENA 25 - ER**  
Weaver chega na recepção, e vê que Pratt e Chen já chegaram...  
_Kerry:_ **Já estão aqui? Está tudo bem com seu filho?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim. Graças a Deus.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ótimo. Isso é um alivio.** simpatica  
_Pratt:_ **Desculpa a gente ter que sair, e faze-la trabalhar na folga...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não faz mal. Não tem problema nenhum... Você vai trabalhar normalmente?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim! Pode ir Kerry, obrigada.**  
_Kerry:_ **De nada... e liberem a Abby por mim.** vai pro elevador **Tchau, feliz Natal!**  
_Pratt:_ **Liberar a Abby...** sorrindo

No caminho do elevador, Weaver cruza com Samantha:  
_Sam:_ **Dra. Weaver. Como está a filha de Susan?**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem, bem.. não é meningite.**  
_Sam:_ **Ótimo... ah, Greg e Deb já chegaram. Você já pode ir.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu vi... estou indo pegar meu filhão. É o meu primeiro Natal com ele.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Isso é bom...** feliz  
O elevador chega, e Kerry entra nele.  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não lembro de você estar na escala de hoje...**   
_Sam:_ **É só por meio turno.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mm... vai passar a noite com seu garoto também, não é?** sorrindo **Tchau...** e sobe  
_Sam:_ **Tchau...**  
_Kovac:_ chegando agora **Ei! Era a Dra. Weaver?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim...**  
_Kovac:_ **Como está a Sherry?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem. Não é meningite.**  
_Kovac:_ **Bom...**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... eu vou sair à tempo de jantar... você... tem algo planejado?**  
_Sam:_ **... você tá brincando comigo, né?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Por favor, pare de tentar. Você foi longe demais comigo.** e sai  
Ela deixa-o falando sozinho... e Luka se lamenta por não conseguir progressos com a enfermeira. 

**CENA 26 - CASA DOS SIMONS**  
Simons entra em casa, e já vai logo fazendo cara feia para a bagunça no local...  
_Thomas:_ **Jesus Cristo... morreu um bicho aqui dentro?**  
_Mika:_ **Thomaaaaaaas...** zonza zonza   
_Thomas:_ **Eita... Mika?**   
_Mika:_ **Eeeeeeuu...** feliz  
Ele está andando pela sala, seguindo a voz da irmã.  
_Thomas:_ **Tomou algumas, né?**  
_Mika:_ **Não... todas...**   
Finalmente encontra-a... deitada no sofá, enrolada no ededron.  
_Thomas:_ **Tarde produtiva essa a sua, hein?**   
_Mika:_ **Você nem imagina o quanto! Sabe o que eu descobri?**  
_Thomas:_ **.. não...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu tô quase há duas horas tentando mover estas garrafas com a força do pensamento... e sabe o que mais? Não dá certo...**  
_Thomas:_ **... genial...** senta-se no outro sofá **O que aconteceu?**  
_Mika:_ **... eu tava com preguiça de arrumar, aí tentei usar o pensamento...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não, não...** sorrindo **O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?**  
_Mika:_ **Ow. Isso? Sei lá... coisas...**  
_Thomas:_ **Mm... coisas...**  
_Mika:_ **Você sabe... médicos europeus... abortos...**  
_Thomas:_ **Por favor: diga que foi só um euopeu, e só um aborto!** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Foi, foi... e prometo que se eu repetir, você será o primeiro a saber...**  
_Thomas:_ **Bem... seria melhor que você não aprontasse outra dessas, não é?**   
_Mika:_ esconde a cara com o ededron  
_Thomas:_ **E se fizesse... Deus que me perdoe... usa alguma... ehr...**  
_Mika:_ **Camisinha?**  
_Thomas:_ **Aih... sim...** desconfortável  
_Mika:_ **O que foi? Prefere "metodo anti-concepcional"? "Preservativo"?** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **... que seja.**  
_Mika:_ **Bem... na bendita noite... nós usamos sim... ou não? Nem lembro, a gente tava no maior porre...** rindo   
_Thomas:_ **Hey! ****Pó parar! Eu não tô afim de ouvir isso... de você.**   
_Mika:_ **Ah! Lembrei... ele tava sim!** rindo  
_Thomas:_ **Sobrou algo pra eu beber, e me fazer esquecer este momento Kodak?**  
_Mika:_ **E você... não imagina... o tamanho do...**  
_Thomas:_ **Eieieiei! Não tõ a fim de imaginar! Vai parando!**   
_Mika:_ **Ih... como você é chato.**   
_Thomas:_ **... vai ser uma tarde looonga...** consigo mesmo  
_Mika:_ **Quer falar sobre o que? Desenho aimado então? O BobSponja de Natal foi hi-lá-ri-o!**   
_Thomas:_ **... vai, vai tirando uma do cara que vai ficar do seu lado amanhã, quando você vomitar todas essas... meu Deus, quantas garrafas! Você tomou tudo isso?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu não vou vomitar... eu sou forte!**  
_Thomas:_ **Pois é... eu mandei ficar na cama, mas acho que você tá mais recuperado do que eu imaginva...**  
_Mika:_ **Nah... também. Você só deixou chá e agua no quarto!**  
_Thomas:_ **... tem dó, Mikaela.**   
_Mika:_ **"Mikaela"? Me chamando pelo nome todo?** rindo  
_Thomas:_   
_Mika:_ **Então tá brabinho...**  
_Thomas:_ **Saco.**  
_Mika:_ **O que foi? Que bicho te mordeu?**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá... ehr... vai, pode falar o que quiser. Eu já tô recuperado.**  
_Mika:_ **Sério? Qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisinha mesmo?** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **ai, ai.. manda mana.**  
_Mika:_ rindo **Certo... o que vai ser? Coito interrompido? Posições sexuais? Kama-su...** e o telefone toca  
Ele dá um salto do sofá, e corre pro aparelho:  
_Thomas:_ **O TELEFONE TÁ TOCANDO! O TELEFONE TÁ TOCANDO!**  
_Mika:_ **Salvo pelo gongo, hein?** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Alô? Mãe?** tapa o fone **É a mamãe!** rindo aliviado **Oi mãe! Tudo okay?... ... ... Sim, eu fui hoje, mas já cheguei. Não vou amanhã... ... ... é, na sexta eu tenho uma prova... ... ... ... Quer falar com a Mika?**   
_Mika:_ **Eu também queeeeeeeroooo...** zonza-zona  
_Thomas:_ **Mm... ela não tá. Mas eu digo que você ligou.**

**CENA 27 - CASA DE BENTON**  
Já se passou a tarde em Chicago. A noite cai, e está na hora de Elizabeth e Ella irem ao jantar dos Benton. Após bater a porta, está apenas esperando ser atendida... abrem a porta...  
_Peter:_ **Oi, Elizabthe... você veio!**  
_Corday:_ **Claro...** sorrindo e abraçando-o  
_Peter:_ **Essa é a Ella? Nossa... está enorme!**  
_Corday:_ **Pois é... e cadê o seu?** sorrindo  
Os três entram na casa, que está à caracter pro Natal. Lá dentro, Jack e Cleo recepionam os convidados:  
_Jack:_ **Elizabeth, que bom que você veio.**  
_Cleo:_ **Oi, Elizabeth.**   
_Corday:_ **Oi gente... meu Deus... Reese! Como você está grande!** sorrindo  
_Peter:_ **Pois é... meu gurizinho resolveu começar a crescer...**  
_Cleo:_ **Tudo okay pra chegar até aqui?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim... gente, como vocês moram longe!**  
_Peter:_ **É... fugimos um pouco do passado...**  
_Jack:_ **Vamos nos sentar?**  
_Corday:_ **Claro.**  
_Jack:_ **Eu já volto. Vou checar o peru.**  
_Corday:_ **Claro...**

Ella e Reese começam a brincar, Jack vai até a cozinha, enquanto Benton, Cleo e Cordar conversam na sala:  
_Cleo:_ **E então? Como está lá no County? Mesma coisa?**  
_Corday:_ **Bem... é. Na medida do possivel sim. Lotado como sempre, quase todo dia é uma batalha... mas me viciei naquilo.**  
_Cleo:_ **Eu sei o que é isso... quando o Peter saiu do County, ele teve uma crise de abistinência...**  
_Peter:_ **Não é pra tanto...**  
_Corday:_ **Sério?** sorrindo   
_Cleo:_ **Ele ficou dias sem dormir... queria "ação".** rindo  
_Jack:_ **Cleo, pode vir aqui um minuto?** da cozinha  
_Cleo:_ **Claro! Me dem licenca.** vai pra cozinha  
_Peter:_   
_Corday:_   
_Peter:_ **E agora... como você esta?**  
_Corday:_ **... nah... você sabe...**  
_Peter:_ **Mm. Vai continuar no County?**  
_Corday:_ **Não sei. Eu não sei mesmo. A minha vida parece não tomar rumo.**  
_Peter:_ **Um dos meus superiores se aposentou.**  
_Corday:_ **Está sugerindo que eu me aposente?**  
_Peter:_ sorrindo **Claro que não. Eu só estou dizendo... que abriu uma vaga lá na clinica.**  
_Corday:_ **Mm...**   
_Peter:_ **E... ****e você é bem graduada. Uma cirurgiã de nome. Lá você poderia ganhar bem.**  
_Corday:_ **Eu vou pensar nisso, Peter. Sério. Vou pensar.**  
_Peter:_ **Bom... e aí? Como está o ER sem mim?** sorrindo   
_Corday:_ **Diferente... foi reformado, você sabe.**   
_Peter:_ **Ã-hã...**  
_Corday:_ **Está bem maior... bem mais lotado... mas na mesma coisa: ou ele faz o seu dia, ou acaba com ele.**  
_Peter:_ **E o Carter?**  
_Corday:_ **Seu protegeè?** irônica   
_Peter:_ **Sim...** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Excelente. Se tornou um lider, lá no PS... é o chefe-dos-residentes... o médico com mais anos de casa...**   
_Peter:_ **Eu sabia que ele chegava lá... Liguei pra casa dele esta manhã. Disseram que ele viajou...**  
_Corday:_ **É. Foi pra África.**  
_Peter:_ **De novo?** sorrindo  
_Peter:_ **O perú está pronto.**   
_Corday:_ **Já?** sorrindo  
_Peter:_ **Aqui é assim, minha querida. Jogo rápido.** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Ella, hora de comer...**  
Todos seguem pra cozinha... e Elizabeth está feliz.

**CENA 28 - ER**  
Luka acabou de sair da Lounge. Seu turno chegou ao fim...  
_Kovac:_ **Tem certeza que aguentam o turno sozinhos?**  
_Deb:_ **Sim... pare de perguntar...** sorrindo  
_Pratt:_ **Feliz Natal.**  
_Kovac:_ **Até...**  
Indo pra saída, cruza com Sam, que está batendo o ponto...  
_Kovac:_ **Indo pra casa?**   
_Sam:_ **... é...**  
_Kovac:_ **Quer uma carona?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu vim de carro.** e vai embora   
Depois de ficar sobrando, Luka vê que tem que desistir... 

**CENA 29 - IKE'S**  
Saindo do hospital, enfrentando o frio de Chicago, o croata percebe pela janela do dinner em frente uma cabeça familiar. Parece ser Abby... ele resolve entrar, e para sua surpresa, Lockhart ainda estava lá... e tomando todas:   
_Kovac:_ **Seu presente de Natal?**  
_Abby:_ **... sem sermão, tá?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok... se importa se eu me sentar?**  
_Abby:_ **Você está de coração partido?**  
_Kovac:_ **... sim.**   
_Abby:_ **Então manda ver!**  
Rindo, Luka se senta, e gesticula para a garçonete lher trazer algo.  
_Kovac:_ **Você está aqui desde o meio-dia?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim...**  
_Kovac:_ **... passou a tarde bebendo?**   
_Abby:_ **... não a tarde toda. De vez em quando eu parava...**  
_Kovac:_ **Foi tão ruim assim a conversa com o Simons?** receba a garrafa, e começa a beber  
_Abby:_ **... não é todo dia que você ouve verdades de uma pessoa que tem metade de sua idade.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu achei que ele não fosse tão novo...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ah! Quem eu estou enganando? Ele tem metade de minha idade!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Ainda fica na cara?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o que?** entorna a garrafa  
_Abby:_ **... o que eu sinto pelo Carter...**  
_Kovac:_ pede outra  
_Abby:_ **Eu entendo se você não quiser falar sobre isso...**   
_Kovac:_ **Não, tudo bem...**  
_Abby:_ **... nos último dias, ele ficava me dando uns sinais... sei lá. Ai, quando ele sabe que eu tô terminando com o Thomas... bum! Recebe um telefone da piranha africana, e sai voando.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu acho melhor você parar...** entorna a garrafa  
_Abby:_ **De falar no Carter?**  
_Kovac:_ **... de beber.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Nah... vai me arrastar pro AA?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **É o que o Carter faria...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Então. Você e Sam. Nada feito.**  
_Kovac:_ **É... pisei na bola demais.** entorna a garrafa e pede outra  
_Abby:_ **Olhe pra gente!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Dois desiludidos... no Natal... isso é triste.**  
_Kovac:_ **Saúde.**  
_Abby:_ **Saúde!** brindam **Droga...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Nada... só tô pensando alto.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que foi?** sorrindo entornando   
_Abby:_ **... qual o problema com vocês?**  
_Kovac:_ **Quem? Os croatas?** pede outra  
_Abby:_ **Não... homens!**  
_Kovac:_ **Ah... a pergunta que não quer calar.**  
_Abby:_ **Vocês... nos tem... nos usam com bem entendem... não nos apreciam com deveriamos merecer...**   
_Kovac:_ **Nem todos são assim...** rindo e entornando outra  
_Abby:_ **Shush! Tõ falando... aí.. ehr... onde eu tava?**  
_Kovac:_ **"Merecer"...**   
_Abby:_ **Isso! Aí nos deixam na sarjeta. Depois ficam dando sinais de vida... ficam mansinhos...e quando pensam que vão voltar... Bam! Viajam pra África.**  
_Kovac:_ **... todo homem é assim?**  
_Abby:_ **To-do!**   
_Kovac:_ **... olha, Abby, eu preciso ir.** se levanta  
_Abby:_ **Já?**   
_Kovac:_ **É. Não tô afim de passar o Natal de ressaca.**  
_Abby:_ **Não, por favor.. se senta! Não me deixa só...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Você prefere ficar só em casa, ou comigo?**  
_Kovac:_ **... tá bom.** se senta   
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas você vai beber menos.**  
_Abby:_ **Fechado.**  
_Kovac:_ **Quero dizer... vai parar de beber!**  
_Abby:_ **... fechado...**  
_Kovac:_ **Já eu não preciso cumprir isto.** entorna outra garrafa  
_Abby:_ **Nossa! Já foram seis! Sua cabeça não dói?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **... isso só vai me fazer bem agora...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu entendo...**  
Lockhart se levanta da cadeira, e senta-se ao lado de Luka.  
_Abby:_ **Você ama a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **... acho que sim...** pede outra  
_Abby:_ **Eu amo o Carter?**  
_Kovac:_ **... aí é com você...**  
_Abby:_ **... eu estou confusa...**  
_Kovac:_ **Confusão é normal...** recebe e entorna  
Ela aproxima o rosto do dele...   
_Kovac:_ **Abby... não...**  
_Abby:_ **... não o que?**  
_Kovac:_ **... você não está em condições... e acho que nem eu mais... pra fazer isto. Vamos acabar nos arrependendo.**  
_Abby:_ **... fazer o que...?**  
Bem de leva, Abby encosta sua boca na de Luka, e beija seu lábio inferior... depois de um tempo, ela recua e os dois ficam se olhando. Lockhart levanta a sobrancelha num gesto de "e por que não?"

**CENA 30 - CASA DE KOVAC**  
Lockart e Kovac estão entrelaçados. Ela, em cima dela, entrelacando-o com as pernas, e arrancando a camisa enquanto arranha suas costas. Ele, levando-a até o quarto, acendendo as luzes que consegue acender, derrubando todos os abajures de fotos possiveis, e beijando-a inteira.  
Chegando no quarto, Abby sai de cima dele, e o empurra na cama, depois pula pra cima dela. Ambos ficam novamente cara a cara...  
_Kovac:_ **... você quer mesmo fazer isso?** ofegante  
Abby cala-o com um senhor beijo.  
_Kovac:_ **Espera, espera, espera...**   
Ele tenta alcançar a gaveta do criado-mudo, mas quem abre é Abby, e que de dentro, pega uma camisinha. Kovac olha ainda meio incrédulo com a soltura de Lockhart, que rasga o envelope com a boca, e continua a beijar o croata...  
a ressaca vai ser boa...

...   
**_MERRY CHRISTMAS - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 31 - CASA DE KOVAC**  
É manhã de Natal Deitados na cama, e enrolados no ededron, Luka e Abby estão apagados... até que ela acorda. Muito zonza, confusa e descabelada, tomando o maior susto ao ver onde está... e com quem está. Sentindo uma tremenda dor de cabeça, põe a mão na testa, fecha os olhos e começa se levantar. Mas ao perceber que está nua, tem o reflexo de puxar o cobertor para cobrir os seios... e acaba acordando Kovac. Igualmente confuso, ele encara Lockhart, que volta pra baixo do ededron, já que está nua:  
_Abby:_ **... bom dia...**  
_Kovac:_ **... ai... não...**   
_Abby:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Kovac:_ **... droga...**   
_Abby:_ **Você está... vestido...?**  
_Kovac:_ **... não...**  
_Abby:_ **... perfeito...**   
_Kovac:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **... eu estava sendo irônica...**  
_Kovac:_ **... que horas são?**   
_Abby:_ **Sei lá... Cadê minhas roupas?**   
_Kovac:_ **Cadê as minhas?**  
_Abby:_ **... droga. É por isso que eu tenho que parar de beber...**   
_Kovac:_ **Alí.** apontando  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sua calcinha... na cabeceira da cama...**   
_Abby:_ **... Merda, Luka!**  
_Kovac:_ **Hein?**   
_Abby:_ **Mer-Da!** pega a calcinha  
_Kovac:_ **A culpa agora é minha?**  
_Abby:_ **... cala a boca.** colocando a calcinha  
_Kovac:_ **O que? foi você quem começou.**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?** injuriada  
_Kovac:_ **No Ike's. VOCÊ me beijou.**   
_Abby:_ tentando se lembrar  
_Kovac:_ **Não lembra?**  
_Abby:_ **Claro que não... eu tava bebada!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Mas... claro, você se lembra!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Merda, Luka!**  
_Kovac:_ **Hey! ****Eu também tava meio alto!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu quero me matar...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ufa... graças a Deus.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nós... pelo menos usamos proteção.** aponta o preservativo no chão  
Lockhart fica fula da vida com o comentário dele:  
_Abby:_ **E isso lá é um alivio pra tudo?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, mas pelo menos...**   
_Abby:_ **É. Pelo menos mesmo. Já que você costuma engravidar mulheres bebadas, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Hey...**   
_Abby:_ **Alí!** apontando  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Sua... cueca. Lá no chão...**   
Meio que sem jeito, o croata pega sua cueca... e o sutiã de Abby, que estava do lado, e passa pra ela.  
_Abby:_ **... obrigada...**  
Contrangidos, começam a se vestir. Ele, deitado, coberto pelo ededron, ela, sentada, e tendo dificuldades pra colocar o sutiã, sem revelar muito. Depois de vestidos, se deitam, e viram os rostos na direção oposta:  
_Abby:_ **Isso foi um erro, Luka.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sei. me desculpe...**  
_Abby:_ **Não...me desculpe também. Tive minha parcela de culpa.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Droga...**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu não consigo, não é?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ficar só com uma...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **... cala a boca, Kovac.**  
_Kovac:_ **... o que?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Chega! Não tem graça!**   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Você pode ter gostado, mas eu não!**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... eu também não fui muito fã do que nós fizemos.**  
_Abby:_ **E agora?**  
_Kovac:_ **... que tal continuarmos nos vestindo?**  
_Abby:_ **Boa idéia.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **O que foi?**  
_Abby:_ **Você não vai me ver me levantando daqui. Você primeiro.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tem dó, Abby. Você sabe o que nós fizemo ontem?**   
_Abby:_ **... pare.**  
_Kovac:_ **E ainda mais, você não tem nada do que eu não tenha visto antes.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Não ria. Nunca mais ria disso, tá me ouvindo?**  
_Kovac:_ **... eu me levanto.**  
Como ele está apenas de cueca, Lockhart vira o rosto na direção contrária mais uma vez. Luka começa a catar suas roupas no meio do chão do quarto, e também vai jogando a roupa de Abby... e ele se depara com a sala:  
_Kovac:_ **Minha nossa...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nós destruimos a minha sala.**   
_Abby:_ **Luka, eu não tô a fim de receber mais pistas... de como foi nossa noite. Então, calado.**   
Ele volta ao quarto já de calça e camisa. Abby ainda não se vestiu...  
_Kovac:_ **...E agora?**   
_Abby:_ **Agora nós construimos uma máquina do tempo, e voltamos no dia da véspera de Natal.**  
_Kovac:_ sorrindo **... e o que concertariamos?**  
_Abby:_ **... você não iria me ver lá no Ike's.**  
_Kovac:_ **... você podia se impedir de beber.**  
_Abby:_ **Você poderia ter sido sensato, e me levado pra casa.**   
_Kovac:_ **Nós não temos uma máquina do tempo.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **... então o plano "B".**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Isso nunca aconteceu.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Isso só vai nos complicar, Luka. Nós não podemos... levar isso pra frente. Não ia ser bom ora nenhum de nós... pra ninguém.**  
_Kovac:_ **... pode ser feito.**  
_Abby:_ **É até fácil. Nós nem nos lembramos de ontem.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Você rasgou o pacote da camisinha com a boca!**  
_Abby:_ **O que? Eu não... Ai meu Deus...**  
_Kovac:_ fica sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **É isso! Chega de ficar me lembrando!**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Nós não contamos pra ninguém...**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Você... quer tomar um banho?**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor. Ehr... sem você, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Lógico.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Então eu aceito.**  
Pr'um leve susto dos dois, o telefone começa a tocar. Assustados, um encara o outro.  
_Abby:_ **Está esperando a ligação de alguém?** sussurrando   
_Kovac:_ **É Natal! Todo mundo vai ligar...** sussurrando  
_Abby:_ **Deixa a secretária ateder...** sussurrando  
_secretária: **Olá. Aqui é o Luka. Deixe sua mensagem após o bipe.** som de bip **Alô... Luka...?** com voz abatida **Luka... aqui é o Carter... você está aí?**_  
Kovac olha pra Abby, meio que pedindo permissão pra atender, mas ela esbugalha os olhos, e balança a cabeça, negando a permissão.  
_Carter: **Desculpe estar ligando a esta hora... nem sei que horas são aí. Eu ia te ligar mais cedo...** abatido **Ehr... eu cheguei ontem em Kisangani... encontrei a Gillian... a Angeliq... e ontem de noite... a Kem chegou num Jipe... baleada no estômago...** começa a chorar_   
Os dois ficam boquiabertos. Luka resolva pegar o telefone...   
_Kovac:_ **Carter!**  
_Carter: **Luka...** chorando **Nós tentamos... mas não deu...** chorando_  
_Kovac:_ **Quando isso acontceu?** pasmo   
_Carter: **Ontem... A Kem tá morta... a Kem morreu...** chorando_  
Sem saber o que falar, Luka fecha os olhos e começa a bater de leve a testa com o fone do aparelho. Abby põe a mão na cara, e simplesmente não acredita desgraça que aconteceu.  
_Kovac:_ **Você está em Kinshasa?**  
_Carter: **Não... ainda estou em Kisangani...** chorando_  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, Calma! Tem alguém aí com você?**  
_Carter: _  
_Gillian: **Alô? **__**Luka?**_   
_Kovac:_ **Oi, Gillian... ehr... o que aconteceu?**  
_Gillian: **Nós achamos que foi uma emboscada. Ela levou dois tiros. Um perfurou o fígado, e o outro os intestinos. Mas... você sabe: não tinhamos muito o que fazer aqui...**_  
_Kovac:_ **... o Carter chegou a vê-la?**  
_Gillian: **Ele participou de parte atendimento...**_  
_Kovac:_ **Droga... como ele está?**   
_Gillian: **... você sabe...**_  
_Kovac:_ **Aonde... ela vai ser enterrada?**  
_Gillian: **Não sabemos. Acho que aqui mesmo.**_  
_Kovac:_ **Por favor.. cuidem de toda papelada...**  
_Gillian: **Deixe com a gente.**_  
_Kovac:_ **Eu quero que ele volte. Mande ele voltar agora.**  
_Gillian: **Ele não quer.**_   
_Kovac:_ **Não interessa. Alguém traga ele até Chicago.**  
_Gillian: **Ele disse que vai passar um tempo aqui.**_  
_Kovac:_ **... deixe-me falar com ele.**  
_Gillian: **... Carter...**_   
_Carter: **... oi.** __fungando_  
_Kovac:_ **Quando você vai voltar?**  
_Carter: **... eu não vou.**_  
_Kovac:_ **Carter, vá para a capital, e compre uma passagem pra cá.**  
_Carter: **... não... eu não vou...** chorando_  
_Kovac:_ **Escute, escute. Eu estou indo praí.**  
_Carter: _   
_Kovac:_ **Deixe-me falar com a Gillian...**  
_Gillian: **... Luka?**_  
_Kovac:_ **Sim. ****Olhe, e estou indo praí.**   
_Gillian: **Certo...**_   
_Kovac:_ **Fique de olho no Carter. Não o deixe fazer nenhuma loucura...**  
_Gillian: **Certo.**_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu chego aí amanhã. Até mais...** desliga o telefone  
Luka ainda fica com a mão no aparelho, pensativo, e olhando pra Abby. A situação é no minimo trágica.

**CENA 32 - KISANGANI**   
Na clinica Africana, Carter está sentado no chão, escorado na parede e com um aspecto péssimo. Gillian está desligando o telefone...  
_Angeliq:_ **E aí?** chegando agora  
_Gillian:_ **Luka vem amanhã...**   
_Carter:_   
_Gillian:_ **Mandou nós cuidarmos direitinho do Carter.**  
A piadinha deu certo por um segundo. John dá uma risadinha, mas o choro continua, e ele tem os cabelos afegados por Gillian... Carter se levanta.  
_Angeliq:_ **Não vá pra lá de novo...**  
_Carter:_ vai calado pra sala de atendimento  
_Angeliq:_ **Só vai te fazer mal...**

John entra na sala, e vê Kem mais uma vez, deitada na maca, e coberta por uma manta branca, que é agora vermelho sangue. Chegando perto, ele descobre seu rosto, e passa a ficar mais um tempo olhando pra ela... e tenta parar de chorar. Mas não consegue...

**CENA 33 - CASA DOS SIMONS**  
Simons está fazendo um chá na cozinha. De lá, é possivel ouvir os vômitos da irmã no banheiro... e vai até ela:  
_Thomas:_ **Melhor?**   
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Você tá brincando?**   
Ela está sentada no chão, perto do vaso...  
_Thomas:_ **Quer o chá agora? É a última vez que eu esquento...**  
_Mika:_ **Não obrigada... não tô afim mesmo...**  
_Thomas:_ **... é... afinal você é "forte".**  
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Vai ficar jogando sempre na minha cara?**  
_Thomas:_ **Não... só enquanto você estviver fragilizada... eita! Espere... vou ficar sempre sim.** sorrindo   
_Mika:_ **... ai... eu nunca mais faço isso.**   
_Thomas:_ **Vivendo e aprendendo.**  
_Mika:_ **... como você está?**  
_Thomas:_ **O que?**   
_Mika:_ **Perguntei como você está...**   
_Thomas:_ **Ow. Obrigado. Faz tempo que não me perguntam isso...**  
_Mika:_ sorri  
_Thomas:_ **Estou bem... eu e Abby terminamos ontem.**  
_Mika:_ **Mas... eu pensei que tinha sido faz tempo...**  
_Thomas:_ **É... só que... a conversa final foi ontem...**   
_Mika:_ **Me desculpe.**  
_Thomas:_ **Pelo que?**   
_Mika:_ **Por tê-la pedido pra guardae segredo...**   
_Thomas:_ **Hey... não se preocupe com isso. A gente tava desandando mesmo.**  
_Mika:_   
_Thomas:_ **O que foi?**  
_Mika:_ **... você acha que foi um erro?**  
_Thomas:_ **O que?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu ter...**  
_Thomas:_ **... o que? Dormido com o dr. Croácia?**  
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Não, não... isso não foi um erro. Foi tão gostoso...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não comece de novo.**  
_Mika:_ **Tá bom...**  
_Thomas:_ **Tá em dúvida sobre o... o aborto, né?**  
_Mika:_ **... fiz besteira?**   
_Thomas:_ **... besteira foi ter engravidado. Tudo o que você tivesse feito depois seria mais besteira... ou lucro.**   
_Mika:_   
_Thomas:_ **Ele não gosta de você. Você é uma estudante de medicina. É jovem... um bebê iria atrasar sua vida.**  
_Mika:_ **Bem... mais arrasda do que isso não pode ser...** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **O que? Só por que está sentada de frente pro vaso sanitário, botando pra fora o que bebeu no Natal?** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **... hoje é Natal...**  
_Thomas:_ **Nah. Nem tá com cara disso, sabe? Que tal se a gente passa-lo em branco?**  
_Mika:_ **Esqueceu meu presente, né?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim.**   
Os dois riem por um momento... e Mika passa mal de novo.

**CENA 34 - CASA DE SUSAN**  
Saindo do carro, carregando Sherry, Susan está esperando Chuck abrir a porta de casa.  
_Susan:_ **Ainda bem... passar o Natal em hospital não é boa coisa...**  
_Chuck:_ **É...** com a lingua de fora, brigando com a fecha-dura  
_Susan:_ **Abre logo, tá frio!**  
_Chuck:_ **Tô indo, tô indo...**   
Lewis percebe pela janela, algo que parece ser...  
_Susan:_ **Aquilo é fumaça?**  
_Chuck:_ **Onde?**   
_Susan:_ **Lá... na janela da cozinha.**  
_Chuck:_ **Ai meu Deus! Eu sabia que tinha esquecido algo!**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Chuck:_ **O perú no forno!**   
_Susan:_ **Você botou o perú no forno?**   
_Chuck:_ **Meio que sim...**  
_Susan:_ **Chuck! Eu mandei você descongela-lo!**  
_Chuck:_ **Mas.. ele tava muito frio, e eu resolvi botar logo no forno!** consegue destrancar  
Quando abre a porta, um imenso volume de fumça sai de dentro de casa. Susan cobre o nariz e a boca da filha, e Chuck entra correndo na casa.  
_Chuck:_ **Não deixe a Sherry respirar isso! Eu vou apagar o forno!**  
Ná cozinha - toda preta - tossindo e com dificuldades de respirar, Chuck chega ao forno, e desliga a boca. Ao abrir a fornalha... encontra pedaços do perú no forno inteiro. Susan chega logo em seguida.  
_Susan:_ **Eu nunca mais te peço um favor.**   
_Chuck:_ **O perú... ele explodiu!**  
_Susan:_ **Claro. Ele tava gelado quando você o pôs aí dentro... tinha que descongelar antes!**  
_Chuck:_ **Mas... eu descongelei... no forno.**  
_Susan:_ **Choque térmico, gracinha.** rindo muito  
_Chuck:_ **Não ria... eu tava doido pra comer este perú... era o maior da loja.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Eu tô te dizendo: não era perú, era avestruz!** rindo

**CENA 35 - CASA DE CORDAY**  
Feliz consigo mesma, Elizabeth está na frente do computador... digitando se curriculo...

**CENA 36 - PARQUE ECOLÓGICO DE ILLINOIS**  
Numa comemoração de reeleição do governador de Illinois, Weaver e Anspaugh cochicham sentados na cadeira do palanque de discurso, esperando pelo pronunciamento, assim como vários jornalistas, politicos e um grande numero de pessoas.  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não acredito nisso... porque um discurso durante o Natal?**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Eu não sei, mas nós precisamos ficar aqui.**   
_Kerry:_ **Escute, eu sei que nós temos que puxar uns sacos pra conseguir garantir nossos fundos, mas isso é ridiculo! Está gelado.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **... você nunca foi de reclamar disso, Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Talvez porque antes eu não tinha um filho pra passar o Natal.**   
_Anspaugh:_ sorrindo **Bem vindo a maternidade. Mas... é só por pouco tempo. Daqui a pouco, todos iremos pra casa. Basta ouvirmos ouvir do prefeito, você sabe o que.**  
_Kerry:_ **Claro que sei: o fechamento do Mercy.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Isso. É horrivel pra eles, claro. Mas você sabe...**   
_Kerry:_ **Sei. Um hospital a menos é recursos à mais pros demais.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Isso.**  
_anunciante:_ **Senhoras e senhores. O excelentissimo governador de Illinois.**   
Todos aplaudem, e o prefeito faz sua entrada no palanque.

**CENA 37 - CASA DE KOVAC**  
Luka e Abby já estão de banho tomados, e vestidos para irem embora. Ele, já fez até as malas.  
_Abby:_ **E aí?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo pronto. Vamos?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Ehr... espere.** param perto da porta  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **... e...?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nunca aconteceu, eu sei.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo, certo, certo... mas... eu tô pessima com isso. Eu estou me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.**  
_Kovac:_ **... você quer falar sobre isso agora?**  
_Abby:_ **Luka. A Kem morreu, e o Carter liga pra você... comigo aqui! Eu estou me sentindo uma piranha!**  
_Kovac:_ **Uma coisa de cada vez, por favor. Primeiro eu vou viajar. Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa sobre isso. Só entre nós!**  
_Abby:_ **Tá...**  
Alguém bate na porta.  
_Abby:_ esbugalha os olhos  
_Kovac:_ **Quem é?**  
_Abby:_ **...calado...** sussurrando  
_Sam:_ **Luka...? É a Sam...**  
Lockhart e Kovac se contorcem não acreditando na incrivel falta de sorte. E só conseguem pensar numa coisa. Ele, em abrir a porta. Ela... se esconder por trás dela... Então, o croata abre a porta, Abby se esconde atrás dela, e Sam abre um sorriso timido:  
_Sam:_ **Ehr... bom dia.**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam!**  
_Sam:_ **Eu... resolvi conversar...**  
_Kovac:_ **Essa não é uma boa hora...**  
_Sam:_ **... por que as malas?**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu estou indo pro aeroporto. Carter ligou pra mim a pouco tempo.**  
_Sam:_ **... vai pra África?**   
_Kovac:_ **Sim.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **A Kem... faleceu.**  
_Sam:_ **Ow... quero dizer... Meu Deus. O que houve?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... podemos conversar outra hora? Eu preciso chegar rápido no aeroporto.**  
_Sam:_ **Certo, certo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo... eu estou indo... E EM DEZ MINUTOS ESTAREMOS LONGE.**  
_Sam:_ **Por que está gritando?**  
_Kovac:_ **Por nada...** e sai  
Quando os dois saem, e Luka fecha a porta, Abby aparece, meio que aliviada por não ter sido vista. E fula consigo mesma. Tanto que começa a meter a testa na parede.

**CENA 38 - PARQUE ECOLÓGICO**   
O governador está fazendo um discurso longo, e demorado...   
_Anspaugh:_ **Droga... quase uma hora desta ladainha.**   
_Kerry:_ **Rapidinho, né?**  
_governador:_ **... e agora o cumprimento de uma promessa de campanha. A questão da saúde no Estado.**  
Todos aplaudem.  
_Kerry:_ **É agora...**  
_governador:_ **Todos sabem o quanto precisamos de melhorias no sistema de saúde. Alguns de nossos hospitais estão sucateados, e precisando de melhoramentos. E pra melhorar isso... fechar as portas de um dos hospitais, seria a solução, pois assim destribuiriamos mais recursos para os demais.**  
Weaver e Anspaugh começam a rir...  
_governador:_ **Mas não será o que vou fazer.**  
Weaver e Anspaugh param de sorrir...  
_governador:_ **Eu não posso acabar com emprego dos nosso cidadãos!** o povo aplaude **Com isso em mente, estou melhorando minha promessa de campanha. Vou construir o melhor hospital da América do Norte, bem aqui, na cidade de Chicago!**  
A multidão vai às loucuras... mesma coisa de Kerry e Donald, pois sabem que este novo hospital, os obrigaram à apertar os cintos... 

**CENA 39 - CASA DE ABBY**  
A casa de Abby está vazia... e o telefone está tocando... e a secretária atende assim que ela abre a porta:  
_secretária: **Oi, você quer falar com a Abby, mas eu não tô. Deixe o recado após o bipe, e eu penso se ligo pra você.** som de bipe **Abby... você está aí?**_

Ela desiste de pegar o aparelho ao reconhece a voz de Carter...  
_Carter: **Abby... tá tudo bem contigo?** abatido **Ehr... eu tô precisando falar contigo... eu estou precisando falar com um amigo... com alguém que... sei lá...**_

Ela está se sentindo um lixo...  
_Carter: **Eu... não quero falar isso pela secretária. Então... se receber está mensagem, eu garanto que vou ligar de novo... Te vejo quando chegar... feliz Natal...** desliga_  
_Abby:_ **... feliz Natal...**


	10. S11E10 Secrete Affairs

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Carter passa horrores na África, e pede que Luka vá ajuda-lo. Ele não sabe que Abby havia passado a noite com Kovac, nem Sam sabe disso. Thomas e Mika refletem sobre os acontecimentos, Deb fala sobre o filho e a construção de um novo hospital tráz dores de cabeça à Weaver.**

...   
**_SECRET AFFAIRS - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - DENTRO DO TÁXI**  
Dentro dum táxi, Luka e John estão voltando do aeroporto e seguindo para as suas casas. Carter ainda parece bem abalado, enquanto que Kovac tenta criar palavras para animar o amigo... em vão. Ambos estão com bagagens de mão no colo, e após um tempo, John cia coragem para quebrar o gelo:  
_Carter:_ **Tá um frio gostoso aqui...**  
_Kovac:_ **Olha quem resolveu falar...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **... quantos graus? Uns 5° negativos?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tá com jeito de -10°...**  
_Carter:_ **Qualquer coisa melhor que aquele calor...**  
_Kovac:_ **... pois é...**   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu ia pedi-la em casamento.**  
_Kovac:_ **A Kem?**   
_Carter:_ **Sim... quem mais?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu tinha levado o anel... já sabia o que ia falar..**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas aconteceu..**  
_Carter:_ **... é...** com os olhos marejados  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Abby.**  
_Carter:_ **... como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Você perguntou "quem mais"... A Abby.**  
_Carter:_ **Luka...**  
_Kovac:_ **É sério...**   
_Carter:_ **Olha, me deixa respirar pelo menos um pouco!**   
_Kovac:_ **Você já respirou demais..**   
_Carter:_ **Luka!**  
_Kovac:_ **Ei, me desculpe, mas é a verdade. A Abby...** diminui o tom de voz **... vocês dois deviam ficar juntos. Virou bolão no PS.**   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **As apostas eram que você e a... e a Kem... que não iam longe. E que logo depois você e a Abby voltariam.**  
_Carter:_ **... por que está fazendo isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não percam mais tempo... Você... você ia mesmo pedir a Kem em casamento?**  
_Carter:_ o olha com raiva  
_Kovac:_ **Tá bom, tá bom... não tá mais aqui quem falou.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Tinham apostas mesmo?**  
_Kovac:_ **... Sim... a enfermeiras as vezes não tinham o que fazer...**   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Acredite, eu sei o que você está passando. Mas tem que superar.**   
_Carter:_ **Não tem como saber.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tenho sim.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Por que você tá fazendo isso?**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ olha-o com raiva  
_Kovac:_ **Escute... não estou aqui como advogado do diabo, mas preste atenção: vocês dois já se desecontraram por muito tempo... não tá na hora do basta não?**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **De novo, sei o que você está passando. Mas você tem que superar.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Já te contei que ela terminou com o Simons?**  
_Carter:_ inocentemente mostra interesse  
_Kovac:_ **Não marque mais bobeira. A Kem... a Kem se foi à duas semanas, só que vocês já tinham terminado à mais de 3meses. Não viva no passado.**  
_Carter:_ pensativo   
_Kovac:_ **É uma boa dica... aprendi isto prejudicando meu futuro.**  
_Carter:_ **Tem certeza que "aprendeu"?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como assim?**   
_Carter:_ **Como vai você e a Sam? Ainda tentando?**   
_Kovac:_ **Ããã... sim...?**  
_Carter:_ **Então o que foram estas duas semanas colado na Gillian?**   
_Kovac:_ **Ow...** sorrindo **Lá não conta. A África é territorio neutro...**  
_Carter:_ **O sujo falando do mal lavado...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Pelo menos já admitiu que está mal lavado...**  
_Carter:_ **... chegamos.** sem graça  
O táxi chega ao portão principal da casa de Carter, e ambos saem do carro. Com a bagagem nas mãos, John espera por Luka, que está conversando o motorista... e depois de falar com o taxista, vai se despedir de Carter:  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... vou nessa.**  
_Carter:_ **Você não quer antes comer aqui?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não... tô com saudades de casa. Quero tomar um banho, e dormir até amanhã.**  
_Carter:_ **Taí uma coisa que eu posso fazer...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **O que a gente faz agora? Se abraça?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Não...** rindo **Um aperto de mão já tá bom.**  
Sem graça, e afastados o mais distante possivel, os médicos dão as mãos sorrindo.  
_Kovac:_ **Escute... dê tempo ao tempo. Mas não muito.**  
_Carter:_ **...eu acho que vou trabalhar amanhã.**  
_Kovac:_ **Disse que não precisava ser muito, mas isso é ridiculo...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Não... eu preciso ocupar a cabeça...**  
_Kovac:_ **Olha, desculpa se eu te enche de idéia, mas é que...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei. Não falou nenhuma besteira. Nada do que eu não sabia antes.**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... então até amanhã.**  
_Carter:_ **Vai trabalhar também?**   
_Kovac:_ **Nem sei... não falei com a Weaver este tempo todo... ela deve tá é uma fera, doida pra me demitir.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Bem... fico te devendo.**   
_Kovac:_ **Fica nada. Assim nós ficamos quites no quesito "resgate africano".** entra no taxi  
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Pode ser... até.**  
_Kovac:_ **Falou.** e o táxi parte  
Depois que Luka vai embora, John pára pra refletir sobre os últimos ocorridos. Em frente ao portão, estático, fica olhando pra lugar nenhum, e completamente confuso. Misto de tristeza e esperança no rosto.

**CENA 2 - CASA DE CARTER**  
Após entrar pelo portão, Carter, com passos curtos, atravessa o loooongo jardim de sua casa, olhando para todas as direções, e vendo que, aparentemente, este é relmente o lugar que lhe pertence. Depois de quase 10minutos, Carter chega na casa, e é recebido pela governanta, que fica surpresa ao vê-lo.  
_governanta:_ **Dr. Carter.** se abraçam  
_Carter:_ **Oi, Dolores...**  
_governanta:_ **Como foi a viagem?**   
_Carter:_ **Longa.**  
_governanta:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Carter:_ **... nah.**  
_governanta:_ **... entendo... Por favor, dê-me suas malas. Vou prepar-lhe o banho.**  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado.**  
_governanta:_ **Ehr... antes quer comer alguma coisa?**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Estou sem fome.**  
_governanta:_ **Certo. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, Dr. Carter.** e sobe a escadaria  
John segue até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'agua, mas ao passar pela sala de jantar, pára ao ver um pacote com a etiqueta da companhia aéra africana em cima da mesa.  
_governanta:_ **Ow, Dr. Carter:** do andar de cima **Me esqueci de dizer... chegou anteontem uma encomenda da África. Está em cima da mesa.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu já vi... obrigado.**

Encarando a caixa, ele procura buscar forças para abrir a encomenda. Mas desiste... e segue caminho para a cozinha. Só que pára no meio do caminho, e retorna para abrir a caixa. Dentro dela, uma outra caixa, e um envelope:  
_balconista: **"Dr. Carter: como solicitado em sua última passagem pelo nosso aeroporto, me esforcei para cumprir seu pedido não usal. Conseguimos recuperar o anel que você perdeu no avião, e que, perdoe-me a liberdade, uma mulher de muita sorte irá recebe-lo. E não se preocupe; eu pessoalmente fiz questão de limpar o anel. Está como novo. Atenciosamente, Lucienne. Ps: caso sua noiva não aceite o anel, ficarem encantada se eu for cogitada como substituta. Meu telefone é 555-8890. Use o prefixo de Congo. Beijos, Luci.**_  
Carter fica vermelho, e sorri da cantada que levou da balconista... mas quando abre a caixinha com o anel, pára de sorrir... e apenas fica encarando o brilhante. Depois de trabalhar as idéias, coloca o anel no bolso, e segue para a cozinha.

**CENA 3 - CASA DE KOVAC**   
Morto de cansaço, Luk demora uma eternidade para acertar a fechadura, e abrir a porta. Uma vez lá dentro, estranha o fato de toda a casa estar arrumada. Aparentemente Abby limpou a bagunça que eles fizeram no Natal. O croata larga as malas no chão, desabotoa a camisa, joga os sapatos longe, e vai em direção da geladeira. No caminho, percebe que a secretária eletrônica está acusando novas mensagens. Passando por ela, resolve liga-la:  
_secretária: **Você tem 8 mensagens.**_   
_Kovac:_ **"Só"?** abrindo a geladeira   
biiip  
_Sam: **Oi Luka... sou eu, a Sam... Ehr... eu cheguei num mal momento, né? Você acabou de viajar... não sei nem por que eu tô te ligando... Enfim, eu tô confusa. A gente se fala quando você voltar.** fim da mensagem_  
_Kovac:_ pensativo  
biiip   
_Abby: **Luka... é a Abby. Eu ainda estou me sentindo horrivel. Carter acabou de me ligar... Quando eu penso que... que enquanto a gente tava junto, a Makemba tava morrendo... Luka, precisamos conversar. Eu vou ficar maluca... precisamos conversar. Precisamos conversar...** fim da mensagem_  
_Kovac:_ sentindo-se culpado  
A outra mensagem é em croata. Aparentemente felicitações de seu país em comemoração ao Natal. Finalmente uma mensagem que deixa o médico relaxado, e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mais ou menos o que a outra mensagem lhe faz:  
biiip  
_Kerry: **Dr. Kovac! Não se faça de morto. Se estiver aí atenda!**_  
_Kovac:_ estranhando, e rindo  
_Kerry: furiosa **Você está duas horas atrasado pro seu plantão. Eu não posso ficar substituindo os faltosos do dia. O County esta cheio de problemas, e eu estou atolada até o pescoço, tentando salvar o emprego de quem vem pra trabalhar. Portanto, se ainda quiser continuar trabalhando aqui, é bom que apareça na próxima meia hora.** fim da mensagem_  
_Kovac:_ **Uau...** sorrindo  
biiip   
_Kerry: **Ehr... Dr. Kovac sou eu de novo. A Abby acabou de me contar o que aconteceu... sinto muito pelo Carter... e pela minha mensagem de meia hora atrás... me desculpe. Eu não sabia... Até a volta.** fim da mensagem_  
_Kovac:_ **Até...** rindo  
biiip  
_Sam: **Oi Dr. Kovac... aqui é a Samantha. Olha... sobre o dia que eu passei aí... por favor, esquecça. Eu não sei onde tava com a cabeça.**_  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Sam: **Por favor, ignore minha visita, e minha primeira gravação... não precisamos conversar. Tinha sido um momento de fraqueza...** fim da mensagem_  
_Kovac:_ **Qual o problema dela...?** frustrado e irritado  
biiip  
_Gillian: **Oi meu amor.**   
Kovac:_   
_Gillian: **Apesar dos pesares, foi ótima estas duas semanas que passamos juntos... já estou com saudades.**_  
_Kovac:_ envergonhado   
_Gillian: **Sinto o que aconteceu com o Carter... da proxima vez me visite sem tantos problemas. Ou eu visito você. Nós somos ótimos juntos! Beijão.** fim da mensagem_   
Meio sem graça, ainda assim, Luka bebe o copo d'agua de um jeito confiante, achando-se superior por ter tantas oportunidades em vista. Apesar de pensar um pouco em Sam... ele ainda tem suas cartas na manga.  
biiip  
_Mika: **Oi grandão!**_   
_Kovac:_ se engasga com a água  
_Mika: **Então... soube que meu euro-doc volta hoje. Bem, coincidência ou não, também volto na batente hoje. Tive um probleminha médico... você sabe, né?**_   
_Kovac:_ irritado com a cara de pau dela  
_Mika: **Ehr... sério agora. A gente volta no mesmo dia. Vai ser esquisito... mas eu acho que não deveria ser. Não precisa me evitar, e se quiser, eu deixo você passar a mão no meu traseiro.**_  
_Thomas: **Hey... falando com quem?**_   
_Mika: **Ehr... tô pedindo uma pizza!**_  
_Thomas: **Mm... aproveita e pede u'a de calabresa pra mim.**_  
_Mika: **Só um segundo. Ehr... tio da pizza? Podemos entrar num acordo? Pode esquecer a última parte... Óbvio que eu tava de zona.**_  
_Thomas: **Do que você tá falando?**_  
_Mika: **Não tem mais pizza!**_   
_Thomas: **Acabou a pizza na pizzaria?** fim da mensagem_   
Luka deixa o copo d'agua no balcão, e ri pra não chorar da situação.

...   
**_SECRET AFFAIRS - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 4 - ER**  
Por causa do frio na cidade, o PS tá quase vazio. Assim como o quadro de pacientes. Quem está trabalhando, apenas aproveita o tempo livre para conversar. Susan, Chunny, Haleh, Malik, Frank e Weaver, vestindo a roupa administrativa, conversam na recepção:   
_Haleh:_ **Eles voltam hoje, não é?**   
_Chunny:_ **Quem?**  
_Haleh:_ **Kovac e Carter...**  
_Susan:_ **Ow... não, não. Voltaram ontem.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu conversei com os dois ontem. Eles vêm trabalhar hoje.**  
_Susan:_ **O Carter também?**  
_Kerry:_ **É... eu pedi pra ele não vir, mas pelo menos o convenci a fazer meio turno. Só que eu quero ele o maximo de tempo na triagem. Ouviram?**   
_Chunny:_ **Sim, Dra...**  
_Susan:_ **Tadinho dele... Coisa horrivel pra se acontecer.**  
_Frank:_ **Sabem se a Abby entra hoje?**  
_Kerry:_ **Por que?**   
_Frank:_ **Mm... nada...**  
_Malik:_ **A Mika vem hoje também, né?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Por favor, um problema de cada vez.**   
_Chunny:_ **Olha mais um ali.** aponta pra Sam batendo o ponto  
_Kerry:_ **... depois quando eu falo que colegas de trabalho não podem se relacionar, me criticam...**  
_Chunny:_ **É! Apoiado!**  
_Susan:_ **Hey...** baixando o tom de voz **Você não dormiu com o Kovac?**  
_Chunny:_ **Claro... você não?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Eww... não. Tá pensando o que de mim?** rindo   
_Chunny:_ **Nada... eu só achei que...**  
_Susan:_ **Olha, nem complete. E o fato dele... dele ter dormido com muitas, não quer dizer que dormiu com todas... não é Dra. Weaver?**  
_Kerry:_ não responde  
_Susan:_ **Kerry?**  
Todos a olham timidamente esperando uma resposta:   
_Kerry:_ **... eu sou lésbica.**  
Quem ouviu tenta segurar o riso, e ficar sério...  
_Kerry:_ **Agora com licença. Preciso fazer um calculo... quem fica, e quem é demitido.** e sai  
_Frank:_ **Ficou implicito que se ela não fosse lésbica... dormiria com ele?**  
_Haleh:_ **Shush, calado se não você entra na lista negra dela.**   
Desta vez, todos riem... logo quando entra Sam.  
_Sam:_ **O que é tão engraçado?**  
_Susan:_ **... mm... a Weaver e sua lista negra.**  
_Sam:_ **Ah, ainda nessa?**  
_Chunny:_ **Perceberam como o ambiente ficou mais calmo depois que ele tem que cortar algumas cabeças?**   
_Susan:_ **Mas é claro. Qualquer deslize, é um pedido pra demissão...**  
Do outro lado do PS, Pratt arremasa um paciente contra a janela da Exam-1, derrubando-o no corredor acompanhado dos cacos de vidro.  
_Pratt:_ **Se fizer isto de novo, eu mato você!** apontando pro paciente   
O paciente está todo cortado. É um punk, sem camisa, todo tatuado, e com um piercing em cada mamilo.  
_Kerry:_ **O que diabo é isso?** do lado do elevador  
_Pratt:_ **Ehr... nada... assuntos pessoais, não é senhor?**   
_punk:_ **Tem vidro na minha bunda...** assustado   
_Kerry:_ **Dr. Pratt!**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu.**   
_Kerry:_ **... pra minha sala, agora! Susan!**  
_Susan:_ **Não foi culpa minha!** da recepção   
_Kerry:_ **Muito engraçado, Lewis... Leve este cara pra sala de suturas!**  
_Deb:_ **Deixa comigo...** de dentro da Exam-1  
_Pratt:_ **Você não chega perto dele de novo!**  
Weaver não entende bulhufas. Jing-Mei estava lá dentro quando o paciente foi arremassado contra o corredor...  
_Kerry:_ **Deb, Gregg, na minha sala, agora! Susan!**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei, eu sei... costurar bunda.** no local  
_punk:_ **Ei... mais respeito comigo!**   
_Susan:_ **Tá certo, senhor piercing no mamilo. Consegue andar até aquela sala ali no fundo do corredor?**   
O paciente se levanta, e Susan o acompanha até a sala de suturas, enquanto que Deb e Greg seguem um furiosa Weaver.  
_Frank:_ **Pronto, temos um novo nome pra encabeçar a lista.** sorrindo  
Lockhart entra pela porta da triagem, completamente agasalhada, e tremendo de frio.  
_Abby:_ **Bom dia, gente...**   
_Sam:_ **Hey, Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Quadro de pacientes vazio?**  
_Frank:_ **Do jeito que a gente gosta.**  
_Abby:_ **O que aconteceu aqui?** vendo o faxineiro limpar os cacos  
_Sam:_ **O de sempre.**

**CENA 5 - SALA DE WEAVER**  
Weaver está sentada em sua cadeira... e nem pisca. Não para de encarar Greg e Deb, que estão olhando pro chão ou pra parede.  
_Kerry:_ **Desembuchem.**  
_Pratt:_ **O cara é um idiota.**   
_Kerry:_ **Dr. Pratt! Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo nas últimas semanas?**  
_Pratt:_ **"Calcúlos para salvar empregos"?**  
_Kerry:_ **Que bom que isto se tornou uma piada para você! Sim, eu estou tentando salvar alguns empregos, mas não vou perder meu tempo com quem não quer ajuda! Sabe quanto pode nos custar um processo? Você arremessou um paciente contra uma janela!**   
_Pratt:_ **Foi um bom arremesso, né?**  
_Kerry:_ **Se divertindo?**  
_Pratt:_ **... ele abaixou as calças.**   
_Kerry:_ **... como?**  
_Deb:_ **Ele abaixou as calças, e depois a cueca.**  
_Pratt:_ **Que estava furada e suja...**  
_Deb:_ **Aí ele veio na minha direção...**  
_Kerry:_ **... isso não é motivo para o que vocês fizeram...**  
_Deb:_ **Eu sugeri educadamente a aplicação de Haldol... mas não adiantou. Sabe por que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Por que?**   
_Pratt:_ **Ele não quiz. Aparentemente, "pretos" e "amarelos" são idiotas, e não conseguem medicar.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Deb:_ **E ele mijou em mim.**  
_Kerry:_ esbugalha os olhos  
_Pratt:_ **E um pouco em mim também. Aí cuspiu na minha cara.**   
_Kerry:_   
_Pratt:_ **O que foi depois? Ah... ele se vestiu, e continou nos xingando.**  
_Deb:_ **Quando ia aplicar o Haldol nele...**  
_Pratt:_ **Deu um tapa na Jing-Mei.**  
_Deb:_ **Aí o Greg o arremessou contra a janela.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Pratt:_ **Podemos ir?**  
_Kerry:_ **... não pensem que escaparam desta. Ouviram?**  
_Deb:_ **... sim senhora.**   
O casal se levanta, e sai da sala de Weaver... que fica com cara de tacho.

**CENA 6 - ER**  
Lockhart está voltando da Lounge, e repara que o County continua vazio.  
_Abby:_ **Que droga... levei quase meia hora pra encarar esta nevasca... e não tem paciente.**  
_Haleh:_ **E eu minha filha? Passei a noite jogando conversa.**  
_Abby:_ **... quem são os atendentes?**  
_Frank:_ **Pratt, Deb e Susan.**   
_Abby:_ **Não... eles tavam de plantão e já vão sair. Quem vai ser? Aqueles substitutos incompetentes de novo?**  
_Frank:_ **Não... Kovac e Carter.**   
_Abby:_   
_Frank:_ **O que houve?**   
_Abby:_ **Nada... eles voltam hoje?**  
_Frank:_ **Sim...**  
_Haleh:_ **Olha um deles ali.** apontando pra triagem  
É Luka, que acabara de chegar. O pessoal se reune para recepiciona-lo, menos Sam que lhe dá as costas, e Abby com cara de preocupada que não sai do lugar.  
_Kovac:_ **Oi gente...**  
_Haleh:_ **Oi Dr. Kovac, como você está?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem. Ainda estranhando o fuso.**   
_Chunny:_ **E o Carter?**  
_Kovac:_ balança a cabeça em negação  
_Chunny:_ **Por que ele vem trabalhar hoje?** preocupada  
_Kovac:_ **Disse que quer arejar a cabeça... pelo menos o County tá vazio.**  
Enquanto todos falam, ele desvia o olhar para Abby... e principalmente para Sam.  
_Frank:_ **Pois é... o PS tá vazio,vazio.**  
_Haleh:_ **Tá assim desde que o prefeito ampliou o Mercy e o Northwerst.**  
_Frank:_ **E ainda tem a construção do novo...**  
_Chunny:_ **É verdade... Dr. Kovac.**   
_Kovac:_ **... ã?** presta atenção  
_Chunny:_ **Tá sabendo que a Weaver tá doida pra demitir alguém, não é?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tenho uma idéia...**   
_Chunny:_ **Bom. Ela já demitiu metade de quem não é sindicalizado, e vive nos ameaçando. Olho vivo pra não fazer besteira.**  
_Kovac:_ **Fazer besteira? Eu?** vai sorrindo pra Lounge  
Todos voltam pro seus postos, e Sam timidamente olha pra Kovac indo pra saleta. No meio das conversinhas, Abby cria coragem pra seguir Luka. Sam também ia, mas desiste quando vê que Abby à seguiu.

**CENA 7 - LOUNGE**  
Luka estava pondo o jaleco, e pegando o estetóscopio em seu armário, quando percebe que Abby entra na saleta. Ambos trocam um olhar, esperando que alguém fale alguma coisa... mas nada. Apenas ficam se olhando. Abby parece anciosa pra ouvir alguma coisa... seus olhos pedem uma explicação:   
_Abby:_ **E então?**  
_Kovac:_ **... o que?**  
_Abby:_ **... eu sei lá...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sobre o que quer falar?**  
_Abby:_ **Você decide...**  
_Kovac:_ **Como foi sua passagem de ano? Feliz 2005?**  
_Abby:_ **Não isso!**  
_Kovac:_ **Preço do petroleo?**  
_Abby:_ **Luka!**   
_Kovac:_ **Tá certo... nós ou Carter?**   
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus...** senta-se, e cobre o rosto com as mãos  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos começar com o mais fácil. Nós.**  
_Abby:_ **... ai...**   
_Kovac:_ **Não tem nós.**  
_Abby:_ **Concordo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não era pra ter um nós.**   
_Abby:_ **Concordo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não houe um nós...**  
_Abby:_ **... concordo?**   
_Kovac:_ **Aí é com você...**  
_Abby:_ **Não houve.**  
_Kovac:_ **Concordo. Escute... não se martirize tanto. Ninguém precisa saber. Nunca aconteceu. Foi só uma ressaca infeliz... de quem estava desiludido... só e nada mais.**  
_Abby:_ **Quem dera me caisse a ficha tão rápido assim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Faz tempo, Abby.**   
_Abby:_ se levanta **Eu me sinto suja!**  
_Kovac:_ **Obrigado...** irônico  
_Abby:_ **Não... é que.. ai! Eu nem me lembro, mas...**  
_Kovac:_ **Já é uma vantagem.**  
_Abby:_ olha-o com raiva **MAS... mas aconteceu. E o momento que aconteceu foi o pior possivel. Logo quando a Kem morre?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Como ele está?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ainda mal.**   
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Quase não conversamos o tempo que ficamos por lá.**  
_Abby:_ **É uma boa ele voltar hoje?**  
_Kovac:_ **Talvez... o movimento tá fraco... E eu falei sobre você.**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ontem. falei com ele que você terminou com o Simons, e que pensava nele...**  
Ela dá um tapa no braço dele:  
_Abby:_ **Como você faz um negócio desses comigo?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?** massagenado o braço  
_Abby:_ **Não se mete... não se mete mais nisso!**  
_Kovac:_ **O que eu fiz?**  
_Abby:_ olha-o com raiva  
_Kovac:_ **Abby, ele também ... tembém pensa em vocês**   
_Abby:_ falando baixo **Eu não posso...**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Não posso... tá muito cedo! A Makemba acabou de morrer! A gente acabou de dormir!**  
_Kovac:_ **Shush..**   
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Você se preocupa demais... não precisa de tanta pressão assim. Vai acabar tendo um troço.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Escute... ele vem hoje. Vocês vão se encontrar... e ver que continuam os mesmos.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Viu a Sam?**  
_Kovac:_ **Vi. Mas... é complicado.**  
_Abby:_ **... sabe que a minha estudante volta hoje depois da licença?**  
_Kovac:_ **... sim, eu sei.**  
_Abby:_ **... a África não parece tão desagradável agora, não?**  
_Kovac:_ **É...** sorrindo

**CENA 8 - ER**  
Jing-Mei e Greg voltam da sala de Weaver, aguentando a gozação dos outros:  
_Frank:_ **E aí? Ainda trabalham aqui?**   
_Pratt:_ **Claro... sem problema...** sorrindo  
_Deb:_ **Mas eu tô doida pra ir pra casa... quem vai ficar no nosso lugar?**  
_Frank:_ **Kovac e Carter.**  
_Deb:_ **Sério? Carter trabalha hoje?**  
_Frank:_ **Só por meio turno.**  
_Deb:_ **Mm... pelo menos o PS tá vazio. Mas só vamos esperar pelo Dr. Kovac, que a gente se manda.**  
_Frank:_ **Ele já chegou...**  
_Pratt:_ **Ótimo! O turno já está terminando, e não deixamos pacientes sobrando? Vamos Jing-Mey?**   
_Susan:_ **SAFADO!**  
Do outro lado do PS, todos ouvem o grito de Lewis... e logo depois, vem ela socando o punk, que cai deslizando no chão, e inconsciente. Furiosa, Susan passa por cima do maluco, e retirando as luvas, segue pra recepção:  
_Susan:_ **Nem me perguntem! Só sei que deste safado, eu não cuido mais!**  
_Pratt:_ **Boa direita!**  
_Deb:_ **Será que o Luka fica com ele?**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu é que não... vamos pra casa?**  
_Deb:_ **Vamos... ele é bem grandinho.** seguem pra Lounge  
No caminho, o casal cruza com Luka e Abby...   
_Pratt:_ **Oi gente...**  
_Deb:_ **Oi Luka... boa sorte.** seguem rindo  
_Kovac:_ **O que deu neles?**   
Lockhart vê como Lewis está irritada:  
_Abby:_ **Susan...? Você está bem?**  
_Susan:_ **... não me pergunte.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... então tá. Susan, o que você tem para um médico que acabou de chegar d'uma cansativa viagem?**  
_Susan:_ aponta pro punk no chão  
_Kovac:_ **... é bom estar de volta.**

**CENA 9 - SALA DE WEAVER**   
Weaver fazia algumas anotações, quando recebe o chamado de sua secretária:  
_secretária: **Dra. Weaver, a dra. Corday quer falar com a senhora.**_  
_Kerry:_ **Pode deixa-la entrar...**  
_Corday:_ **Kerry?** entrando  
_Kerry:_ **Elizabeth, por favor.. sente-se.**   
_Corday:_ **Você está ocupada...?** sentando-se  
_Kerry:_ **Mentiria se disser que não. Mas... em que posso ajuda-la?**  
_Corday:_ **Eu... estou avaliando minha carreira...**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim...**   
_Corday:_ **E eu acho que o County não me completa.**   
_Kerry:_ olha pra Corday  
_Corday:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você é a diretora do setor cirurgico. Uma das mais competentesdo estado... do país.**   
_Corday:_ **Obrigada...**  
_Kerry:_ **Pode fazer os seus horários, ganha muito bem...**  
_Corday:_ **Mas não basta.**  
_Kerry:_ **O que quer dizer?**   
_Corday:_ entrega-lhe um envelope  
_Kerry:_ **O que é isso?**  
_Corday:_ **Minha carta de demissão.**   
_Kerry:_ **O que?**  
_Corday:_ **Nas últimas semana procurei por uma vaga no Shaumburg.**  
_Kerry:_ **... a clinica onde Dr. Benton trabalha.**  
_Corday:_ **Sim. Serei encaixada no staff de lá em fevereiro.**  
_Kerry:_ **No mês que vem...**  
_Corday:_ **Sim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não pode! Você...você não pode.**   
_Corday:_ **Kerry...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, por favor, me escute. O County General não pode perde-la. Eu dobro o seu salário. É isso o que você quer?**   
_Corday:_ **Não... mas... vocês não tem que apertar os cintos aqui?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não faz mal, eu demito algumas pessoas à mais.**  
_Corday:_ **Kerry..** sorrindo **E não é pelo dinhero... em Shaumburg ganharei menos do que ganho aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ **... você vai sair mesmo.**  
_Corday:_ **Sim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Por que?**  
_Corday:_ **... é complicado... este lugar não me atrai mais. Estou infeliz aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ **Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, para muda-la de idéia?**   
_Corday:_ **Não... sinto muito.** sorrindo   
_Kerry:_ **Bem, então...**  
_secretária: **Dra. Weaver, sinto muito interromper. Mas a Dra. Corday tem uma visita esperando-a em sua sala.**_  
_Corday:_ **Quem é?**   
_secretária: **Rachel Greene.**_  
_Corday:_ **... obrigada... eu já estou indo.** se levanta **Kerry.**   
_Kerry:_   
_Corday:_ **Depois continuamos. Com licença.**

**CENA 10 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Descendo danova plataforma do metrô, os irmãos Simons vão pro County... enfrentando o terrivel frio na cidade.  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos... me prometa.**  
_Mika:_ **Não!**  
_Thomas:_ **Por que?**  
_Mika:_ **Pra começar... você não é meu pai.**   
_Thomas:_ **Tá... e..?**  
_Mika:_ **E o que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Cadê os outros argumentos?**   
_Mika:_ **Que outros argumentos?**  
_Thomas:_ **... você disse que este era pra começar...**  
_Mika:_ **Então vale pra terminar também.**  
_Thomas:_ **Você é adorável.** irônico  
_Mika:_ **Obrigada.**

**CENA 11 - SALA DE CORDAY**  
Elizabeth entra em sua sala... e dá um leve sorriso ao ver a filha de Mark (cara, como eu queria que ele tivesse vivo pra escrever sobre ele). As duas se abraçam:  
_Corday:_ **Rachel... o que você está fazendo aqui?**  
_Rachel:_ **Nada... só vim te visitar. Preciso de um motivo pra vir visita-la?**  
_Corday:_ **Bem... precisou no ano passado...** sorrindo  
_Rachel:_ **Tá certo... você me pegou. Eu preciso de uma ajudazinha.**  
_Corday:_ **O que foi desta vez?**  
_Rachel:_ **Quero que você fale com minha mãe.**  
_Corday:_ **... Jennifer não sabe que você está aqui?**  
_Rachel:_ **mm... não.**  
_Corday:_ **O que você aprontou agora?**  
_Rachel:_ sorrindo **Eu fugi de casa...ela não escondeu a minha carteira de motorista.**  
_Corday:_ **E por que ela faria uma coisa destas?**  
_Rachel:_ **Sei lá...**  
_Corday:_ **Rachel.**   
_Rachel:_ **Tá. ****Eu não chegava em casa na hora, mas quem tem que dormir à 00:00?**   
_Corday:_ **Não sei... pessoas com menos de 18 anos que não são donas do próprio nariz?**  
_Rachel:_ **Ih... não vou ter minha ajuda, né?**  
_Corday:_ sorrindo **Deixe comigo... posso tentar entrar num acordo com ela. Dê-me o telefone.**  
_Rachel:_ **Não dá. Ela tá numa audiência agora. Só sai de tarde.**  
_Corday:_ **Mm... e o que podemos fazer?**  
_Rachel:_ **... eu poderia ficar na sua casa, até poder falar com ela...**   
_Corday:_ **E eu não tenho alternativa...**   
_Rachel:_ **Tem... pode me deixar embaixo da ponte se quiser...**  
_Corday:_ **Neste frio? Você vai pegar uma pneumonia.**  
_Rachel:_ **Se tivesse fazendo 20°C me deixava embaixo da ponte?**  
As duas sorriem. Um pouco de alívio pra vida de Corday.

**CENA 12 - ER**  
Os irmãos entram pela triagem, e são vistos por todos. Eles cruzam com Jing-Mei e Greg que estavam de saída:  
_Deb:_ **Droga... logo agora que ia ficar interessante...**  
_Thomas:_ **Bom dia pra vocês também.**  
_Pratt:_ **Ainda fazendo no estágio de emergência?**  
_Thomas:_ **Pois é... Perdi vários dias pra ajudar um ser não pensante. Você ainda vai ter que me aturar por um tempo.**   
_Mika:_ **Ser não pensante? Peraí, não precisa ofender.**  
_Thomas:_ **Não citei nomes, mas se você entendeu a mensagem... até.**  
_Deb:_ **Até...** vão embora  
_Mika:_ **Oi gente.**  
_Susan:_ **Vejam só... ela ainda faz estágio aqui.**  
_Mika:_ **Claro... algumas semanas depois, euzinha estou e volta. Mika2.0**   
_Thomas:_ **... ehr.. ****não me leve a mal, mas eu vou ficar longe de você por hoje, tá certo?**   
_Mika:_ **Sem ofensas...** vai pra Lounge  
_Thomas:_ tenta aliviar o strees balançando o pescoço  
_Susan:_ **Meio sufocado?**  
_Thomas:_ **Não... sufocado inteiro. O dr. Kovac tá aí?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim. E a Samantha também.**  
_Thomas:_ **... perfeito.**   
Lockhart chega na recepção para perguntar algo à Lewis:  
_Abby:_ **Susan, quanto de Haldol você já deu pro Punk...** vê Simons  
_Susan:_ **Cinco.**   
_Abby:_ **Okay... chegou agora?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sim... e trouxe companhia.**  
_Abby:_ sorrindo **Vai ser engraçado...**  
_Thomas:_ **"Trágico. A palavra é "trágico"**  
Abby segue pra sala de Suturas...  
_Thomas:_ **Tá vazio assim?**   
_Susan:_ **É... os chatos não enfrentam o frio pra virem pra cá se dizerem doentes...**  
_Thomas:_ **Mó simpatia você...** vai pra Lounge  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada...**  
Os irmão se cruzam no caminho. Ele entra na saleta. Ela segue pra recepção. Mika olha o quadro de pacientes, e gosta do movimento:  
_Mika:_ **Que legal... ei, percebeu que os chatos não enfrentam o frio pra virem pra cá se dizerem doentes?**  
_Susan:_

**CENA 13 - SUTUREROOM**  
Lockhart volta com a informação até Luka, que está suturando o Punk desmaiado e de bruços.  
_Abby:_ **Ela deu cinco de Haldol.**  
_Kovac:_ **Bom... não temos mais que gastar com esta figura.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Não foi pra isso que você fez medicina? Costurar traseiros alheios?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ela tá aí.**  
_Kovac:_ **... quem?**  
_Abby:_ **Mikaela.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ow... e?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... só estou dizendo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo. Mas é que ela e Sam não se falam desde... você sabe.**  
_Kovac:_ **... tá bom.Elas já se encontraram?**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda não.**  
_Kovac:_ **Termina isso daqui pra mim?**  
_Abby:_ **"Sem prazer"** sorrindo  
Luka retira as luvas, e vai para a recepção.

**CENA 14 - ER**  
Assim que Luka sai da sala de sutura, se depara com Samantha, que saia do banheiro feminino. Ambos se encaram por um bom tempo, mas de uma maneira chata. Depois Luka olha pra recepção, e vê que Mika estava observando-os. Sam também olha. Na recepção, a med-student desvia o olhar como se não quisesse nada. Mesmo assim, Sam fica irritada, e sai de perto do croata.  
No saguão, Sam passa perto de Mika. Frank encosta em Malik, e cochicha em seu ouvido:  
_Frank:_ **É pra isso que eu vivo... briga de mulher.**  
_Sam:_ **Oi... como você está?**   
_Mika:_ **... eu?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim. Tudo bem com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... sim...?**  
_Sam:_ **Escute... meu problema não é com você. Fiquei com pena de sua situação, e vou lhe aliviar a barra.**   
_Mika:_ **Como é?** encostando em Sam  
_Malik:_ **Uh... é agora...**  
_Thomas:_ **Posso ajudar?** chega da Lounge  
_Sam:_ **Não... tudo sobre controle.**  
_Frank:_ **Estraga prazeres.**  
_Thomas:_ **... como...?**  
_Frank:_ **Nada, nada...**   
_paramédico: **County General, aqui é a unidade 14. Estão recebendo?**_  
_Sam:_ **Na escuta, pode falar.**  
_paramédico: **Estamos com um caso de overdose aqui. Homem, 25-30 anos. Encontramos traços de cocaina nas roupas dele. Pressão alta, 16/11. Pulso em 98. Está cianótico e com alucinações... podem recebe-lo?**_  
_Sam:_ **Sim... o PS tá vazio. Quando chegam?**  
_paramédico: **Com essa neve em uns 15minutos.**_  
_Sam:_ **Okay. Estamos na espera.** encerra a ligação **Onde está a Dra. Lewis?**   
_Frank:_ **Exam-3.**  
Samantha vai pra sala de exames falar com Susan sobre o paciente... e Simons puxa a irmã pelo braço:   
_Thomas:_ **Você me prometeu.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu não prometi nada...** e sai rindo  
Ele respira fundo, e passa a mão na testa... e percebe que Malik e Frank o estão olhando com caras de sonso.  
_Thomas:_ **Vai. Vai rindo...**   
_Malik:_ **Da próxima vez, por favor, não as separe.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mais sete horas e cinquenta minutos... só mais sete horas e cinquenta minutos...** sai resmungando

...   
**_SECRET AFFAIRS - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 15 - ER**  
Taggart e Lewis estão esperando pelas ambulâncias... e a enfermeira demonstra fúria extrema, pois está bufando, e não para de dar pequenos xiliques... além de ficar resmugando. O que incomoda um pouco Lewis.  
_Susan:_ **Olha, se você quiser, eu te dou privacidade pra agir feito débil...**   
_Sam:_ **Não me provoca.**  
_Susan:_ **Sam, se me permite, você pode esperar a ambulância sozinha. Tá frio mesmo... não tô sentindo meu corpo.. se quiser, deixo você e seus xiliques.**  
_Sam:_ **... já falei.**  
_Susan:_ **Certo...** pulando pra aquecer **Ainda nervosa com o Kovac? Ou é o vetor Mika?**  
_Sam:_ **... qual o problema daquela menina?**  
_Susan:_ **"Menina"?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **É uma pirralha...**  
_Susan:_ **O que foi de novo?**  
_Sam:_ **Nah... não vale a pena.**  
_Susan:_ **É isso aí! Sabe o que você devia fazer? Se estressar menos. Evita a "menina"...**  
_Sam:_ **Saco...**   
_Susan:_ **Ah... também ajudaria trabalhar com o Kovac...**  
_Sam:_ **Como é?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu tava lá, num quentinho gostoso.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Kovac estava suturando um cara...**  
_Susan:_ **... eu acho que vocês deviam conversar. O ambiente tá muito pesado.**  
_Sam:_ estranha a liberdade de Susan  
_Susan:_ **Desculpa, tô falando demais, né? É este maldito frio. Se eu parar de me mexer, petrifico.**  
_Sam:_ **... sem problemas...**  
_Susan:_   
_Sam:_   
_Susan:_ **Quando a ambulância disse que ia chegar?**  
_Sam:_ **Já devia tá aqui...**   
_Susan:_ **Olha ela lá...**  
A ambulância chega lentamente, passando pelas dunas de neve, e finalmente chegando perto das duas:  
_Susan:_ **Muito bem, o que nós temos?**

**CENA 16 - TRAUMA-I**  
Na sala de trauma estão Abby, Thomas, Susan, Sam e Malik com o paciente trazido pela ambulância:  
_Susan:_ **Vamos lá, na contagem: 1, 2, 3!**  
_Sam:_ **Pressão 19/12, pulso 150.**  
_Thomas:_ **150?**  
_Abby:_ **Pois é... bela taquicardia.**  
_Susan:_ **O que pedimos?**   
_Thomas:_ **Ahn... este é a overdese né? Hemograma, exame toxocoligico, eletrolitos, gasometria e urina.**   
_Susan:_ **Correto. Coloque o foley.**  
_Thomas:_ **Malik, 32french e betadina.**  
_Susan:_ **Sam, o medidor de oxigenação...**  
_Sam:_ **Estou colocando...** põe o dedal  
_Malik:_ **Respiração 88 em 50 de ventilação.**  
_Susan:_ **Vamos entubar... Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Certo. ****Malik, 20 de etomidato, e 120 de sux.**   
_Susan:_ **Pipulas... 5mm, e reativas. Temperatura...?**  
_Sam:_ **40°C.**   
_Susan:_ **Eita, vai fritar... Malik, traga cinco unidades de soro, resfriadas à 24°C, agora.**  
_Malik:_ **Deixe-me só...** pondo o medicamento **Pronto. Pode entubar, Abby.**  
_Sam:_ **U-hu-hu... olhem o que eu encontrei...**  
A enfermeira exibe um papolte de cocaína encontrado no bolso do paciente.  
_Susan:_ **Idiota...**   
_Abby:_ **Tô dentro. ****Simons, o ambu.** (ambu é o balão azul de respiração)  
_Susan:_ **Ele ainda tá queimando... Sam, 400 de narcaine na intravenosa. E precisamos baixar a pulsação, se nele ele vai entrar numa convulsão.**   
_Thomas:_ **A cabeça dele tá balançando...**   
Depois de uns leves tiques, o paciente entra em convulsão:   
_Susan:_ **Droga... só falar, Abby, 3 de ativan. Sam, o carvão aditivado, agora.**  
_Thomas:_ **Uow, ele tá vomitando.**  
_Susan:_ **Retire o tubo...**   
_Malik:_ **Olha o soro aqui!** chega agora  
_Susan:_ **Ponha no manguito logo. Temos que baixar a temperatura.**  
Lewis retira o tubo, e ele vomita mais uma vez:  
_Susan:_ **Ai, droga... Simons, vire ele. Malik, o yankauer (aparelho de sucção). Abby, e o Ativan?**  
_Abby:_ **Já introduzi...**  
De repente, a convulsão cessa:  
_Susan:_ **Ótimo. 400 de dilantin antes que convulcione de novo... Sam!**  
_Sam:_ **Cheguei, cheguei, cheguei...**  
Malik termina de fazer a sucção do vomito no paciente, e Thomas põe o paciente deitado novamente. Taggart passa à Lewis o carvão aditivado, que serve para desintoxicar, e Abby administra o dilantin, anti-convulsivo. Enquanto irriga a traquea do paciente com o carvão, Susan passa mais ordens:  
_Susan:_ **Sam, pega o vidro de nitro, por favor...**  
_Tahigo:_ **Nós... não temos que cuidar da taquicardia não?**  
_Susan:_ **A nitro serve pra isso. Abaixa o indice de células-T no coração...**  
_Abby:_ **E se o coração bate rápido demais, não tem oxigênio no cerébro. Mais a alta temperatura... sabe o que isto quer dizer, não é?**   
_Thomas:_ **Claro... diga não pras drogas.**   
_Susan:_ **Exato... pronto... uma agitade de nitro a cada 5minutos, e o coração dele estará como novo.**   
_Thomas:_ **Mm... batidas caindo para 90... age rápido.**   
_Susan:_ **Pois é... uma agitada a mais deste troço, e o coração para.**  
_Thomas:_ **É isso... Esperamos ele melhorar?**  
_Susan:_ **Abby?**   
_Abby:_ **Agora a gente fazemos a lavagem gástrica, e chama um cirurgião.**  
_Sam:_ **Deixa comigo...**   
A enfermeira vai até o interfone da sala de trauma, mas ele não está funcionando.  
_Sam:_ **Tá mudo...**  
_Malik:_ **A manutencão quebrou ele.**   
_Abby:_ **Bom trabalho...** sorrindo  
_Malik:_ **Usa o da sala de Exames...**  
_Sam:_ **Ok.** e vai   
_Susan:_ **Malik, vamos fazer a contagem de medicamentos.**   
_Malik:_ **Certo... eu tô com a chave do armario.**   
_Susan:_ **Abby, qualquer alteração, me chama.** e sai  
Lewis sai acompanhada de Malik, e deixa Thomas e Abby sozinhos na sala de trauma. Os dois se olham amigavelmente, mas não têm muito o que falar...

**CENA 17 - EXAM-1**  
Luka está cuidando de um paciente com cálculo renal - que está inconsciente - ao seu lado, Mika.  
_Kovac:_ **0,1mg de Ancef por quilo, 35 de demorol, e já deixe disponivel o foley. Pode precisar pra passar a perna.**  
_Mika:_ anotando **Sim doutor...e se quiser, pode me olhar na cara. Eu não mordo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo, eu olho.** encara-a **Eu estou de saco cheio de você. Você só tornou minha vida um inferno. Ficarmos junsto não só atrapalhou nossas vidas, mas a de mais gente, compreende?**  
_Mika:_   
_Kovac:_ **Agora, veja se cresce, para de me encher e de me dar indiretas. Nunca mais ligue para a minha casa, e nem pense que nós poderemo um dia... sei lá, namorar.**   
_Mika:_ **Quem falou em namorar? Só um mimo tá bom pra mim.**  
_Kovac:_ olha-a com raiva  
_Mika:_ **Tá vendo? Você tem que relaxar mais. Esta foi claramente uma frase irônica minha. Nunca mais faço isso... já vi que croata parece não ter senso de humor.**   
_Kovac:_ **É disso o que eu estou falando! Pare de agir como se fosse um acampamento de férias! Se você não fizer seu tratamento direito, gente fica ferida. Ou morre. Você tem idéia de sua profissão?**  
A aluna percebe que levou uma baita dura, e não tem coragem para responder... apenas olha envergonhada pro croata, que a encara com muita raiva. É neste momento que Sam entra na sala. É vexatório. Todos passam a se olhar, e a não se olharem ao mesmo tempo... E a enfermeira vai até o interfone:  
_Sam:_ **Por favor... não parem a conversa só porque eu cheguei... continuem.** irritada  
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_   
_Sam:_ **Alô? Aqui é do PS. Chamem um cirurgião pra uma consulta por favor. (... ... ...) Overdose. (...) Obrigada.** desliga o interfone  
_Kovac:_ **... precisam de ajuda na sala de trauma?**  
_Sam:_ **Não, a gente dá conta.** e sai  
_Mika:_ **... desta vez eu não fiz nada.**  
A única coisa que o croata faz, é olhar torto pra aluna...

**CENA 18 - TRAUMAROOM-I**  
Lockhart e o estduante continuam acompanhando o paciente da overdose. Ele controle o nivel do soro, ela checa o tubo traqueal.  
_Thomas:_ **Você já o viu?**   
_Abby:_ **Quem?**  
_Thomas:_ **O Dr. Carter.**   
_Abby:_ **... não... por que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada. Vocês não... costumavam sair antes?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **O que foi?** também sorri  
_Abby:_ **Por que estamos falando disso?**   
_Thomas:_ **Sei lá eu... prefere não falar?**   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... eu não me sinto confortável. Desculpe.**  
_Thomas:_ **Sem problema.** continua no soro  
_Abby:_ **Fez perguntas demais neste atendimento...**   
_Thomas:_ **Pois é.**  
_Abby:_ **Você já tá aqui a quase quatro meses. Não deveria saver estas estas coisas não?** simpática  
_Thomas:_ **Bem... nem sempre tenho as oportunidades de falar durante os traumas.**  
_Abby:_ **Sério?**  
_Thomas:_ **É. Comecei aqui com uma instrutora legal a beça.**   
_Abby:_ sorri  
_Thomas:_ **Mas tivemos que trabalhar separados. Fui passado pro Pratt... eu acho que ele tem algo contra mim.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu também percebi.. o que será?**  
_Thomas:_ **Quem sabe? Aí tem o dr. Kovac...**  
_Abby:_ **E vocês dois não estão bem...**  
_Thomas:_ **Nunca ficaremos. E tem o dr. Carter. Era complicado... porque eu tava com a ex dele, mas isso você também sabe.**  
_Abby:_ sorri de novo  
_Thomas:_ **A dra. Chen tá trabalhando a noite... aproveito ao máximo quando estou com a dra. Lewis.**   
_Abby:_ **Que gracinha... está com uma preferida?**   
_Thomas:_ sorri  
_Corday:_ **Bom dia gente.** entra na sala  
_Abby:_ **Dra. Corday... Simons, chama a Susan pra mim?**  
_Thomas:_ **Okay...** e sai   
Elizabeth passa a checar a prancheta de atendimento, mas quase não olha ou fala com Abby.  
_Abby:_ **Ele está estável... só a chamamos pelo praxe...**  
_Corday:_ **Estou vendo...**  
_Abby:_ **... então? Como você está?**  
_Corday:_ olha pra Abby **Bem. Obrigada.**   
_Susan:_ **Oi Elizabeth.** chega com Simons  
_Corday:_ **Oi Susan.**  
_Susan:_ **Tudo okay com ele?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim. Não é cirúrgico. Vai ficar aqui no PS mesmo.** entrega a prancheta pra Abby  
_Susan:_ **Não tava ocupada não, né?**  
_Corday:_ **Imagine.. o centro cirúrgico também tá vazio.** e as duas saem deixando Simons e Abby na sala

**CENA 19 - BANHEIRO FEMININO**  
Lewis e Lezzie continuam a conversa enquanto seguem pro banheiro feminino:  
_Corday:_ **Eu tenho que aproveitar... lá em cima quase não tenho tempo.**   
_Susan:_ **Claro...** e entram **E então? Como vai a vida?**  
_Corday:_ **Bem, obrigada.**  
Susan vai lavar as mãos e o rosto. Lizzie vai até uma das cabines do sanitário e fecha a porta.  
_Corday:_ **Rachel apareceu hoje.**  
_Susan:_ **Rachel Greene?**  
_Corday:_ **É.**  
_Susan:_ **Que legal... o que ela queria?**   
_Corday:_ **Que eu convença a mãe dela a varar as noites na gandaia.**  
_Susan:_ **Genial.** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Ela tá lá em casa agora...**  
_Susan:_ **Vai ser bom ter uma companhia...**   
_Corday:_ **... pois é...**  
_Susan:_ **Vamos fazer alguma coisa esta tarde?**  
_Corday:_ **Como o que?**  
_Susan:_ **Sei lá... só sair.**   
_Corday:_ **Neste frio?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Nah... podiamos ficar em casa mesmo... só pra por o papo em dia.**  
_Corday:_ **Pode ser... vamos precisar nos atualizar mesmo.**  
_Susan:_ **E porque isso?**  
_Corday:_ **Vou sair do County...**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**   
Lizzie sai da cabine.  
_Corday:_ **Pois é... já entreguei minha demissão pra Weaver.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas... por que?**  
_Corday:_ **Mm... muitas coisas... a gente pode discutir no almoço.**  
_Susan:_ **Claro...**

**CENA 20 - TRAUMA-I**  
O aluno e a residente continuam com o paciente...  
_Thomas:_ **Aonde está sua mãe?**   
_Abby:_ **Nevada.**  
_Thomas:_ **Uau.. Las Vegas? Perdendo grana?**  
_Abby:_ **Não quero nem pensar nisto...** sorrindo  
De repente, os monitores cardiacos acusam um fibrilação ventricular.  
_Thomas:_ **Uow, v-fib.**   
_Abby:_ **Quanto tá a oxigenação?**  
_Thomas:_ **Caiu pra 86... vamos chamar a dra. Lewis.**  
_Abby:_ **Thomas, eu sou médica. Vamos usar o beta-bloqueador.**  
_Thomas:_ **Ã... beta-bloqueador em caso de overdose? Vai liberar o alfa...**  
_Abby:_ **Não tem problema, já fiz isto antes.** pega a ampola  
_Thomas:_ **Abby, ele pode ter uma hemorragia cerebral, é melhor chamar Lewis.**   
_Abby:_ **Não precisa...** injeta o bloqueador no soro **Pronto...**  
_Thomas:_ tenso  
O monitor mostra uma melhora cardiaca... os batimentos sobem.  
_Abby:_ **Viu?**  
E de repente param...  
_Thomas:_ **Droga... assistole...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Thomas:_ **Vamos chamar a Lewis!**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda não... pegue o desfribilador!**

**CENA 21 - RECEPÇÃO**/b   
Weaver chega na recepção, onde estavam Luka, Frank e alguns enfermeiros.  
_Kerry:_ **Frank, chamaram a dra. Corday pra uma consulta?**  
_Frank:_ **Não sei...**   
_Sam:_ **Fui eu. Ela tá com a dra. Lewis...**   
_Frank:_ **Olha elas lá.** aponta pra Lewis e Lizzie vindo  
_Kerry:_ **Elizabeth... estava querendo falar com você.**  
_Corday:_ **Oi Kerry... o assunto é o que penso ser?**  
Todos olham pra Weaver.  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... sim.**  
o telefone toca, e Frank atende  
_Corday:_ **Tudo bem, na sua sala?**  
_Frank:_ **Dra. Corday, sua paciente da histerectomia teve uma parada...**  
_Corday:_ **O Que? Digam que já estou subindo... Kerry, fica pra outra hora!** e sai correndo  
_Kerry:_ **Tá certo...**  
_Susan:_ **Ela vai sair, não é?**  
_Kerry:_ **... ela também te contou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Elizabeth vai sair?**  
Neste momento, Simons aflito chega na recepção:   
_Thomas:_ **Precisamos de ajuda na sala de trauma!**

**CENA 22 - TRAUMAROOM-I**  
Lewis, Weaver e Kovac entram correndo na sala de trauma seguidos do aluno... e se deparam com Abby usando o desfribilador no paciente  
_Susan:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_ **Uma parada...** aplica outro choque  
_Kerry:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Tentando salva-lo...** aflita   
_Kerry:_ **Pare! Isso é um desfribilador... não funciona em assistole.**  
Lockhart está bastante assustada, e os outros médicos colocam o uniforme de Trauma...   
_Kerry:_ **Espere, espere... qual é o caso?**   
_Susan:_ **Overdose de cocaina.**  
_Kerry:_ examinando o paciente **Pupilas fixas e dilatadas... sangramento bucal...**   
_Kovac:_ **Esta exsanguenando pelos dedos também...**   
_Kerry:_ **Tá morto... teve uma hemorragia cerebral.**   
_Abby:_ **Morto?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim... pode até pronunciar.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu faço... 09:50.**  
_Susan:_ **A Elizabeth acabou de vê-lo... ele estava bem.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_ **... ehr...** aflita  
Todos na sala olham pra Abby, esperando por uma resposta, mas ela parece não conseguir falar. Ela matou o paciente.  
_Thomas:_ **Ele teve uma fibrilação ventricular depois que a dra. Corday saiu... e nós administramos... um beta-bloqueador...**  
_Kerry:_ **Vocês o que?**   
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Abby? ****Em overdose? Isso dá hemorragia!**  
_Thomas:_ **... não foi ela. Fui eu.**  
_Kerry:_ **... repita isso.**  
_Thomas:_ **Abby tinha ido até a sala ao lado, ele teve uma mudança cardiaca... e eu no impluso o mediquei.**  
_Kerry:_ **"No impulso"? Você é maluco?**   
_Abby:_ **Kerry...**   
_Kerry:_ **Não, espere... no que você estava pensando?**  
_Thomas:_ **Em salvar o paciente.**  
_Kovac:_ **Você matou ele.**  
_Abby:_ **Kovac, espere só um...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, ele tá certo Abby.**   
_Kovac:_ **Foi uma burrice, isso sim!**  
_Kerry:_ **Você é médico pra medicar "por impulso"?**   
_Thomas:_ **... não senhora.** cabisbaixo   
_Kerry:_ **Olhe pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você!**   
_Thomas:_ olha pra ela  
_Kovac:_ **Foi uma idiotice. Você cometeu assassinato. Percebeu isso?**   
_Susan:_ **Pega leve, Kovac.**  
_Kerry:_ **Você também não, Susan. Simons, pra sala ao lado, se não vai ouvir o que não vai gostar. E não saia de lá, ou vai piorar sua situação!**  
Tentando manter superioridade, o aluno vai pra trauma-II. Abby está sem piscar, e tendo dificuldades de respirar... Weaver está furiosa. Kovac está aproveitando a chance, e Susan está tentando pegar mais leve:  
_Kerry:_ **Como você permitiu uma coisa dessas?**  
_Abby:_ **... como?**   
_Kerry:_ **Você deixou seu aluno sozinho... e ele o matou!**  
_Kovac:_ **Não culpe a Abby. A culpa é daquele idiota!**  
_Susan:_ **Gente... isso é um hospital escola... erros acontecem.**  
_Kerry:_ **Erros acontecem? Olhe pra isso!** aponta pro corpo **Isso é pra acontecer?**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... é minha culpa...**   
_Kovac:_ **Não. Kerry, não tente jogar isto pra ela.**  
_Kerry:_ **Kovac, agora chega. Você não estava no trauma. Fora. E não comente com ninguém sobre isso!**  
Luka retira a veste, e dá uma boa olhada em Simons, que esta na sala ao lado... depois vai embora.  
_Kerry:_ **Lewis, como ele estava?**  
_Susan:_ **Estável. A temperatura tava um pouco alta, e com uma pequena taquicárdia... mas como eu disse, estava sobre controle. Até a Corday o dispensou.**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Ele... teve uma fibrilação, e usamos o bloqueador.**  
_Kerry:_ **Quem usou?**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **QUEM usou?**  
_Susan:_ **O Simons... a Abby não faria um erro desses.**  
_Kerry:_ **Susan, depois nós continuamos. Contacte a familia dele... me deixe com a Abby.**   
_Susan:_ **... peque leve.** e sai  
Weaver e Abby ficam sós na sala. Pela porta de vidro, Thomas as observa. A médica começa dar voltas ao redor do paciente, e o som de sua muleta incomoda Abby em cada passada...  
_Kerry:_ **Esta história está mal contada... Estou achando que alguém quer encombertar alguém aqui.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Uma pessoa morreu, num tremendo erro médico. O hospital vai fazer uma investigação sobre isso. Até lá, nenhum pio, sobre o caso. Entendeu? Um processo nos fecharia. Além do mais...isso parece-me mais indicio de assassinato.**  
_Abby:_   
Kerry dá uma boa encarada em Abby, que nem pisca, e está olhando pro vazio. Depois do recado, vai pra trauma-II. Lockhart vê pelo vidro da porta, o carão que Weaver está dando no aluno. Mas ela não consegue ouvir. Só ver... inclusive o olhar amigável de Simons para ela...

**CENA 23 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Apesar de ter aproveitado da situação, Luka não parece feliz com o ocorrido. Ao seu lado, Susan também está cabisbaixa:  
_Frank:_ **O que aconteceu lá?**   
_Kovac&Susan:_ **Nada.**   
_Frank:_ **Mm... se vocês me contarem o que aconteceu, conto quem tá entrando agora na recepção.**  
Todos se viram... e olham que Carter está entrando pela triagem. Todos vão sorrindo recepiciona-lo.  
_Frank:_ **Ah... vocês viram. Não vale.**  
_Susan:_ **Carter... que bom te ver...** abraçando-o  
_Carter:_ **Bom também te ver, Susan.**  
_Chunny:_ **Vai trabalhar hoje mesmo...**   
_Carter:_ **Sim. Preciso me manter ocupado...**  
_Sam:_ **Você quer alguma coisa...? Um café. Parece estar com sono.**  
_Carter:_ **Gente, por favor, sem tratamento especial. Façam de conta que eu nunca saí.**  
_Malik:_ **Você quem pediu... tem um cara com diarréia na Exam-2.**  
Todos sorriem...  
_Carter:_ **Não precisa ser tão cruel...** sorrinndo  
_Sam:_ **É bom ve-lo de novo, dr. Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Digo o mesmo. Mas gente, por favor, estou normal.**  
_Susan:_ **Okay, okay... gente, é o Carter mesmo. Ele voltou.**   
Todos riem... e aparece Weaver vindo da sala de trauma-II  
_Kerry:_ **John, que bom ve-lo.**  
_Carter:_ **Acho que vou ter que escrever em minha testa...** rindo  
Todos riem...  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou me trocar... já volto.** vai pra lounge  
_Kerry:_ **Que papo foi este?**   
_Susan:_ **Ele não quer um tratamento especial...**   
_Kerry:_ **Ow... pode ser possivel** simpática   
_Susan:_ **Ei, como foi lá?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não quero falar sobre isto.**

**CENA 24 - TRAUMA-I**  
Lockhart está com a mão na cintura, encarando Simons.  
_Abby:_ **O que você fez foi burrice.**  
_Thomas:_ **... o que você fez, também não foi muito experto...**  
_Abby:_ **... droga...**

**CENA 25 - LOUNGE**  
Carter já está se arrumado... quando entra Luka:  
_Kovac:_ **Pronto mesmo?**   
_Carter:_ **Sim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Como passou a noite?**  
_Carter:_ **... vou ficar 100 num instante.**   
_Kovac:_ **O movimento tá fraco. Vai ser bom começar por hoje...**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... eu queria um pouco de ação.**  
_Kovac:_ **Tivemos um pouco alguns minutos atrás..**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**   
_Kovac:_ **Bem... não posso falar. Ordens da chefe.**   
_Carter:_ **Mm... deve ser interessante.**  
_Kovac:_ **Pois é...**  
_Carter:_ **E a Mika?**  
_Kovac:_ para de sorrir  
_Carter:_ **Uau... deve... ter sido... sensacional.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Não provoca...**  
_Carter:_ **Você manda.**  
_Kovac:_ **Okay... vai vê-la?**  
_Carter:_ **Quem?**   
_Kovac:_ **"Quem"?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Tá... eu vou...**  
_Kovac:_ **Trauma-I**   
_Carter:_ **Ehr... eu não estou "desesperado" pra ir...**  
_Kovac:_ **Sei...**  
_Carter:_ **Só vou... porque não tenho mais nada pra fazer.**  
John sai sorrindo, e Luka fica na sala, com as mãos na cintura, exibindo um sorriso.

**CENA 26 - TRAUMA-I**  
Simons está parado no centro da sala, olhando pro corpo. Lockhart anda em circúlos.  
_Abby:_ **O pior é que você falou...**  
_Thomas:_ **Já foi...**  
_Abby:_ **Merda! E por que você fez isso?** nervosa  
_Thomas:_ **Bem... de nada.**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_ **Vai se meter numa encrenca...**   
_Thomas:_ **Vou nada... sou estudante. O que vão fazer? Me repetir? Tudo bem. Se fosse com você, ia é ser demitida... e ter a carreira manchada.**  
_Abby:_ **Com merecimento.**  
_Thomas:_ **Foi um deslize...**  
Ela coça a nuca, e respira de maneira nervosa, ainda olhando pro corpo. Depois olha pro med-student... e toca em seu braço, mas não nescessariamente olhando pra ele.  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...**  
_Thomas:_ **... o "de nada" já foi dito...** sorrindo  
Abby finalmente sorri. Apesar do pesar, sorri, assim como o aluno. Abby continua com a mão em seu braço... quando Carter chega, e vê os dois, pelo lado de fora da sala. E da mesma maneira, Lockhart vê John. Depois de um lapso de vergonha, abre um contente sorriso... e Carter faz o mesmo.

...   
**_SECRET AFFAIRS - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 27 - 2ª ANDAR**  
Um andar àcima do PS, no corredor onde Pratt consolou Deb após ela ser feita refém... estão Abby e Carter. Sentados no chão, e lado a lado, os dois têm uma timida conversa, sem quase se olharem.  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Como você está?**   
_Abby:_ **... bem...**  
_Carter:_ esperando que ela fala  
_Abby:_ **... não espera que eu te pergunte o mesmo, não é?** sem graça   
_Carter:_ **... não...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Noticias de Maggie?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Ela tá em Vegas..**  
_Carter:_ **Uau... bom pra ela.**  
_Abby:_ **É...**   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu sinto muito.**  
_Carter:_ olha pra Abby  
_Abby:_ **É sério... eu sinto muito.**  
_Carter:_ **... obrigado...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu queria que você fosse feliz.**  
_Carter:_ **... eu também queria estar feliz...**  
Os dois sorriem... e John se levanta. Antes, eles estavam sentados lado a lado. Agora, Carter se senta na parede parelela ficando exatamente na frente de Abby, pondo as solas dos seus pés quase coladas aos dela. E desta vez, conversam sem tirar os olhos um do outro.  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Ehr... eu tava muito perto da janela... quase não senti minhas costas.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Faz tempo que tá frio assim?**  
_Abby:_ **Desde o Natal... mas sempre foi frio aqui.**  
_Carter:_ **Nah... deve ter sido o tempo em Kisangani... fiquei mal acostumado.**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda quebrado por causa do fuso?**  
_Carter:_ **Muito.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **... você... nós nunca falamos sobre a África. Como é lá?**  
_Carter:_ **Nós nunca falamos?**  
_Abby:_ **Não.**   
_Carter:_ **Tem certeza?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Absoluta.**  
_Carter:_ **Mas nós ainda não estavamos...?**  
_Abby:_ **Não. Eu só sei do Congo por alto... e atravéz de um carta...**  
_Carter:_ sorri envergonhado  
_Abby:_ **É muito quente?**  
_Carter:_ **Kisangani? Sim. E muito abafado... tem alguns lugares que são horriveis, porque os combates entre as milicias acontecem a toda hora. Mas é um país bonito... gente boa.**  
_Abby:_ **Ficava muito na clinica?**   
_Carter:_ **Não 100 do tempo. Mas... ficava bem ocupado por lá.**  
_Abby:_ **Mm... como era a baixa porcentagem fora da clinica?** maliciosa  
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Não vá tirando idéias. Nós iamos aos bares da região.**  
_Abby:_ **Sempre?**   
_Carter:_ **Sempre que dava.**  
_Abby:_ **Pra aliviar a tensão...**  
_Carter:_ **Isso. Tinhamos médicos de todo o lugar do mundo lá. Franceses, canadenses, italianos... todos anti-america.**  
_Abby:_ sorri **Sério?**  
_Carter:_ **É... ficava eu, sozinho defendeno o amercian way of life.**  
_Abby:_ **Foi nestes bares que você a encontrou?**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **A Kem...**  
_Carter:_ **... sim...**  
_Abby:_ **Desculpa perguntar...**  
_Carter:_ **Não, tudo bem. Ela estava falando sobre os nossos tratamentos contra o HIV.**  
_Abby:_ **Ela tinha uma clinica em Kisangani...**  
_Carter:_ **Sim. Trabalhosa. Eram 200 pacientes. Na primeira vez que a vi... sei lá...**   
_Abby:_ **Se encantou.**  
_Carter:_ **Sim.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Foi logo depois de achar o Luka?**   
_Carter:_ **Nããão... não, não não... antes eu fiquei um tempinho na fossa.**  
_Abby:_ abaixa a cabeça  
_Carter:_ **E quando eu encontrei a Kem... sei lá, pareceu encaixar. Um vazio tinha se completado.**  
_Abby:_ levanta a cabeça.   
Os dois se encaram por um tempinho, e passam por um chato momento de silêncio, até que:  
_Abby:_ **Os casos eram mais ou menos como os nossos?**  
_Carter:_ **Não... de longe que não eram. Lá não tem medicamentos... pouco staff, muito doente... Você não acredita no número de aidéticos que recebiamos todos os dias. As vezes parecia que todos os meus pacientes tinham AIDS. E muitas crianças na mesma condição. E era frustrante, porque alguns deles iam sempre na clinica, ficavam por lá, e a gente criava um laço. E de repente... eles pioravam, se atrofiavam, definhavam... e morriam nos leitos, sem que pudessemos fazer nada. Pra você ter uma idéia, nosso melhor medicamento era amoxicilina. Esqueça albuterol, solumedrol, ancef... Tudo era com amoxicilina. Não tinhamos leitos suficientes, e nem exames de laboratório. Tudo era no escuro...**  
_Abby:_ **Uau...**  
_Carter:_ **É...**   
_Abby:_ **E mesmo assim, ficou quase um ano lá.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **É...** sem graça   
_Abby:_ **Por que?**  
_Carter:_ **Honestamente? Eu me sentia bem lá. Fazia a diferença... de uma maneira que não consigo aqui. Lá eu era importante.**   
_Abby:_ **Você também é importante aqui.**  
_Carter:_ sorri  
_Abby:_ **É sério...**  
_Carter:_ **Tá, tá... é que... sei lá.**  
_Abby:_ **... pelo menos já está aqui.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Sentimos a sua falta...**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Quero dizer, ehr... todo mundo sentiu sua falta. Susan, Luka, Kerry, eu...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu também senti falta... de todo mundo.**  
Os dois se encaram por um tempo mais uma vez... e um assobio quebra o silêncio. Era Lewis, que de lá debaixo, chamava Abby. Lockhart vê que Susan, por meio de mimica, precisa dela no PS.  
_Abby:_ **Tenho que ir.** se levanta  
_Carter:_ **Tudo bem...**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... depois pomos o papo em dia. Vai ser fácil, o PStá vazio.** sai sorrindo  
John fecha os olhos, e inclina a cabeça na parede. Ainda sentada, inicia uma conversa imaginária com Abby:  
_Carter:_ **"Eu também senti falta... de todo mundo. Mas... principalmente de você. Eu sei que... que errei feio. Não deveria terminar da maneira que terminamos. e nem começar um relacionamento fantasioso..."** respira fundo **Fica calado, Carter...**  
Ele continua lá, sentado, e de olhos fechados e com a cabeça inclinada na parede. E não percebe que Abby esquecera a bolsa no chão. 

**CENA 28 - ER**  
Chegando pelas escadas, Lockhart encontra-se com Lewis. As duas conversam, enquanto seguem para a Lounge:  
_Susan:_ **Desculpa interromper... mas a Weaver tá querendo falar conosco.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... sem problemas. É sobre... o caso da overdose?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... você viu o Thomas?**   
_Susan:_ **Ela não quer o Simons nesta conversa. Só eu, você, e o Luka.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que o Luka? Ele não atendeu ao trauma.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas sabe o motivo da morte.**  
As duas passam pela recepção, e no caminho, Lockhart olha pro seu med-student, que estava sentado sozinho na cadeira da triagem, que está sem pacientes. Ambas entram na saleta, e Mika, que acabar de chegar do elevador, senta-se ao lado do irmão.  
_Mika:_ **Opa.**  
_Thomas:_ **Oi...**  
_Mika:_ **O que tá acontecendo? Parece que só tem eu de med-student hoje. Todo exame laboratorial sou eu quem leva.**  
_Thomas:_ **Pelo menos o PS tá vazio.** sorindo  
_Mika:_ **O que houve? Por que a Weaver tá te barrando?**  
_Thomas:_ **Não posso falar.**  
_Mika:_ **Foi tão fio assim?**   
_Thomas:_ balança a cabeça confirmando   
_Mika:_ **Ah... eu tava pensando que era outra coisa. pensei que foi por causa do Carter voltando.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Vê se cresce, Mika.**  
_Mika:_ **Eita!** se levanta **Por que todo mundo tá me falando isso?**   
_Thomas:_ **Um dia cai a ficha... E é algo que você precise.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Eu preciso é ir pro banheiro**  
_Thomas:_ **Por favor, não precisa me dar cada detalhezinho de seu dia!**  
_Mika:_ **Nah. Quando eu não quero falar, você fica nervosinho.**   
_Thomas:_ **... vai cagar Mika.**  
_Mika:_ **Não. É o "numero um" mesmo.** vai rindo

**CENA 29 - LOUNGE**  
Na saleta dos médicos, Abby está muito nervosa, e Lewis sente isso:  
_Susan:_ **Tem alguma coisa que você não me contou?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**   
_Susan:_ **O Simons tá aqui faz uns quatro meses. Ele sabe que estudantes não administram medicamentos por conta própria.**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Olha, quer saber? Quanto mesno eu souber, melhor. Vai que a Weaver me tortura pra saber a verdade.**  
_Abby:_ **Não brinca com isso.**  
_Susan:_ **Ele assumiu a culpa, não é?**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Faz sentido... você teria mais a perder do que ele.**  
_Abby:_ respira fundo  
_Susan:_ **... o que você e Carter conversaram?**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu não tô afim de assuntos pesados... Prefiro deixar a investigação com Weaver. Como foi com o Carter?**   
_Abby:_ **Olha... este também é um assunto pesado.**  
_Susan:_ **... Por que?**   
_Abby:_ **Nada... não vale a pena.**  
_Susan:_ **Também não quer falar?**  
_Abby:_ **Olha... foi uma das piores coisas que eu fiz em minha vida. Além claro... do que eu fiz hoje.**   
_Susan:_ **É sério. Não quero ficar sabendo a mais sobre este trauma... Mas o que houve com o Carter?**   
_Abby:_ **Promete não contar?**  
_Susan:_ **Ih, tem que prometer? Então é das boas: manda!** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Das boas é que não é... Lembra o que aconteceu no Natal?**  
_Susan:_ **... sim. Sherry ficou doente.**  
_Abby:_ **É...**  
_Susan:_ **E Chuck explodiu o perú.**  
_Abby:_ **Sim...**   
_Susan:_ **E Kem morreu.**  
_Abby:_ **Isso.**   
_Susan:_ **Oque houve?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu tava mal...e bebi a beça no dinner.**  
_Susan:_ **Você bebeu? Abby, que mancada...**  
_Abby:_ **É só o começo.**  
_Susan:_ **Foi por causa da Kem?**   
_Abby:_ **Nãão... eu nem sabia. Foi porque eu ouvi umas verdades sobre o Carter...**  
_Susan:_ **Alguém te abriu olho.**

**CENA 30 - PS**  
John desce as escadas pro PS com a bolsa de Abby na mão. No caminho até a recepção, troca acenos e sorrisos de boas vindas com o staff. Passa pela triagem onde vê Simons e meio que o ignora. Depois fala com Frank:  
_Carter:_ **Frank, viu a Abby?**   
_Frank:_ **Na sala dos médicos.**  
_Carter:_ **Bom... ela esqueceu a bolsa lá em cima.**  
John continua seguindo até a Lounge, e quando estava pra abrir a porta da saleta, escuta o que não devia:  
_Susan:_ **Você dormiu com Kovac?**  
_Abby:_ **Silêncio!**   
Ele desiste de abrir a porta, e de maneira inocente, ouve a conversa entre as duas...  
_Susan:_ **Na noite de Natal?**   
_Abby:_ **É... foi uma burrice! A gente tava bêbado... ela tava brigado com a Sam, eu ouvi do Simons aquelas coisassobre o Carter...nós dois estavamos meio que deprês.**   
_Susan:_ **E o que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não me lembro de muita coisa... só de acordar na cama dele.**  
_Susan:_ **Não se lembra? Isso pode ser bom. Vai ver não rolou.**  
_Abby:_ **Aaa rolou sim...** timida  
_Susan:_ **Tem certeza?**  
_Abby:_ **Absoluta. Eu tenho uns flashs... e nós estavamos... Bem, não importa! O negócio é que eu me senti horrivel!**  
_Susan:_ **Mas... você estava solteira, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **Mesmo assim. E sabe o pior? Adivinha quem ligou, enquanto estavamos nos vestindo?**   
_Susan:_ assustada **O Carter!**  
_Abby:_ **É...**   
Do outro lado da porta, Carter está boquiaberto, nem pisca, e quase não respira.  
_Susan:_ **Carter tinha ligado sobre a Kem?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim. Aí o Luka foi vê-lo. Este é o pior. Além de ter... feito o que fiz com o Luka, não me sai da cabeça que enquanto eu tava transando, a Kem tava morrendo.**  
_Susan:_ **Que sacanagem... que situação chata!**  
Carter desiste de abrir a porta, e faz de volta o caminho pra recepção. No persurso, cruza com Weaver e Kovac. Ambos lhe dão um leve sorriso, mas John só olha o do croata. E se sente como tivesse levado uma facada nas costas... de novo.

**CENA 31 - LOUNGE**   
Quando Luka e Kerry abrem a porta da Lounge, Abby e Susan tomam um baita susto. Mas elas já haviam terminado a conversa, e os dois não ouviram nada.  
_Kerry:_ **Bom que já estam aqui. Eu quero perder o minimo de tempo nisso. Dr Kovac, porque não se senta...?**  
Luka se senta ao lado de Susan e Abby. Os três prestam atenção em Kerry.  
_Kerry:_ **Vocês três estão aqui porque sabem do que aconteceu. O paciente teve uma hemorragia cerebral, após uma falha medimamentosa.**  
_Susan:_ **Nós ainda não sabemos disso. Nem sempre beta-bloqueadores são contra-indicados para overdoses.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não precisa defender, Lewis. Eu sei, este é um hospital escola, e que erros acontecem. Mas este passou do limites.**  
_Susan:_ **Mesmo assim, seria bom a confirmação da autópsia.**   
_Kerry:_ **Claro... quando o necrotério liberar, Lockhart e Simons o levarão.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu?**   
_Kerry:_ **Você estava na hora da aplicação, e ele estava sobre sua orientação. Dr Kovac.. **  
_Kovac:_ **Sim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Você não atendeu o trauma, mas sabe da situação. Por favor, que continue só entre nós cinco.**  
_Kovac:_ **Certo...**   
_Kerry:_ **E mais uma coisa: fique longe do Simons.**   
_Kovac:_ **Mas...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não. Nada de "mas". Ele é um estudante, e a última coisa que eu quero ouvir dele é reclamação de abuso dos atendentes. Você e ele já têm indiferenças demais. Não quero mais motivo pra ladainha, entendeu? Pare de provocar. Ignore-o. Eu já o proibi de trabalhar sobre sua orientação.**  
_Kovac:_ **... certo.**   
_Kerry:_ **Susan, sigilo. ****Não vai falar nem durante, nem após a investigação.**   
_Susan:_ **Pode deixar.**   
_Abby:_ **Encontraram a familia dele?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não. Ele vivia sozinho e sem parentes próximos. Já é um problema a menos.**  
_Abby:_ **Um problema a menos?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não teremos que enfrentar um processo por erro médico. A última coisa que precisavamos é disto. Eu estou me desdobrando pra encontrar uma maneira de salvar as finanças sem ter que cortar funcionários, e salários.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **E antes de ir... quer me contar algo mais, Abby?**   
_Abby:_ **Como? Eu?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim. Antes da investigação começar... quer me contar algo extra-oficalmente?**  
Lewis, discretamente, aperta a perna de Abby.  
_Abby:_ **N-não...**  
_Kerry:_ **... bom. Voltem ao trabalho.** e sai  
_Kovac:_ **Éééé...** se levanta **Quando não se está na carreira certa, não se está na carreira certa.** e sai  
Lockhart sente fundo este comentário de Luka, e olha encarecida pra Lewis:  
_Abby:_ **... estou me sentindo uma ameba.**   
_Susan:_ **Acontece...**

**CENA 32 - ER**   
Kovac está saindo da saleta, e vai falar com Carter, que estava usando o computador da recepção e com cara de poucos amigos:  
_Kovac:_ **E aí? Como foi a atualização com Abby?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Sinceramente: por que tá me perguntando isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Hein?** pára de sorrir  
_Carter:_ **É um sentimento de culpa? Quer reparar algum erro?**  
_Kovac:_ **Do que você está falando, Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou falando. E agora cale a boca, porque eu estou por um fio!**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas...**   
_Thomas:_ **Com licença.** chega agora **Eu estou com uma dúvida numa paciente na Curtain-1. E como eu fiquei proibido de trabalhar com o dr. Kovac... e não vejo outros atendentes aqui...**  
_Carter:_ **Pede pra Susan.**   
_Frank:_ **Ela sai ao meio-dia e já são 11:59.**  
_Carter:_ irritado  
_Thomas:_ **É jogo rápido.**  
_Carter:_ **Tá. Qual o caso?** se levanta rabugento  
Os dois seguem até a Curtain-Area enquanto Kovac tenta descobrir o motivo da mudança de humor de Carter:  
_Thomas:_ **Teresa Mitchel. 32 anos. Grávida pela primeira vez. Está na 18ª semana de gravidez. Pressão um pouco baixa: 9/6. Coração da mãe tá em 65. O do bebê em 150.**  
_Carter:_ **Ela parece fraca... e o bebê agitado.**  
_Thomas:_ **É...**  
Os dois chegam perto da mulher, que está deitada na maca, aparentemente sentindo dores:  
_grávida:_ **Ai doutor... da vindo outra!** se contorcendo de dor  
_Thomas:_ **E claro... o motivo d'eu chama-lo: ela está tendo contrações.**  
_Carter:_ **Calma, calma... Qual o intervalo?**  
Enquanto examina a paciente, Carter observa na recepção que Abby saira da saleta, e está conversando com Kovac. John vê que os dois estão preocupado com alguma coisa, e é em relação à ele, pois ela e Luka o observam ao fim de cada frase. Carter tenta escutar o que eles falam, ou até mesmo ler seus lábios... mas não consegue, pois o med-student não para de falar, e está meio que tapando sua visão dos dois na recepção:   
_Thomas:_ **10minutos.**  
_Carter:_ **Ainda tá cedo... podem ser contrações braxton-hicks.**   
_Thomas:_ **Não. Ela está com 3cm de dilatação...**  
_Carter:_ observando Abby e Luka  
_Thomas:_ **Dr. Carter?**   
_Carter:_ **Administre tuburtalina no soro em intervalos de dez minutos, até as contrações cessarem.**   
John vê que Abby apontou pra si mesma, e fez com veemência um sinal de negativo com a cabeça. Com certeza, Luka perguntou se Lockhart falou sobre a noite de natal. E ela parece nervosa.   
_Thomas:_ **Mas a tuburtalina é um trombolitico.**   
_Carter:_ vendo Kovac pedir calma **... o que?**   
_Thomas:_ **Tromboliticos abaixam a pressão. E a diastólica dela tá em 65.**  
_Carter:_ **Lasix.** irritado  
_Thomas:_ **Como?**  
Simons olha pra trás, tentando ver o que incomoda Carter, mas não vê nada de suspeito. John nem está raciocinando mais. Toda sua atenção está direcionada em Abby e Luka. O croata pede à Abby calma mais uma vez, e se afasta dela.  
_Thomas:_ **O que está acontecendo?**  
_Carter:_ **Quer calar a boca um minuto?** irritado  
_Thomas:_ **Como?**  
_Carter:_ **Lasix! Vai aumentar a pressão dela contrabalanceando com a tuburtalina.**  
_Thomas:_ **Quanto de lasix?**  
_Carter:_ **Sei lá!**  
_Thomas:_ **Hein?**  
_Carter:_ **Você é idiota? Eu não sei!**  
A mulher grávida começa a ficar assustada. Todos no PS vêem Carter descontrolado... e isso o deixa mais nervoso ainda:  
_Thomas:_ **Dr. Carter, está deixando-a assustada.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não estou!** ofegante  
_Thomas:_ **Deixe que eu chamo a dra. Weaver.**  
Simons tenta pegar a prancheta da mão de John, mas ele não deixa:  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... é melhor você não atende-la. Me dê a prancheta que eu fico com outro médico.**  
_Carter:_ **Você não vai pegar está prancheta!**   
_Thomas:_ **Dê-me a ficha!**  
Mesmo estranhando a reação do médico, o estudante arranca a prancheta dele. Carter não gosta e num impulso, o soca no olho esquerdo! Simons se desequilibra e cai no chão. Antes que ele pudesse revidar... ou que Carter fosse em sua direção pra continuarem a briga, o staff do PS corre pro local da confusão. Malik segura-o por trás, deixando John irritado e se debatendo com todas as suas forças. Simons, com um corte na palpebra se levanta nervoso, mas Abby e Chunny o seguram pelo braço. Carter continua se debatendo... e chegam Kovac, Susan e outros enfermeiros pra verem a cena.  
_Carter:_ **ME LARGUE!**   
John se livra de Malik, e todos antônitos estranham a mudança de comportamento dele. Visivelmente descontrolado, Carter respira como se algo algo fosse sair estourando seu peito. Irritado, vai pisando forte em direção a saída do PS, e fazendo questão de esbarrar no braço de Luka.   
_Malik:_ **Caraca...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que diabos você falou com ele?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada!** recebe de Sam uma gaze  
_Abby:_ **É melhor alguém ir falar com ele.** preocupada  
_Susan:_ **Deixe que eu vou...**  
_Kovac:_ **Não! Eu vou.** e vai   
_Abby:_ **Você está bem?**  
_Thomas:_ **Estou, estou...** limpando o corte  
_Susan:_ **Ele te cortou legal...**  
_Thomas:_ **Dra. Lewis...** entrega a ficha **Examina ela... seu tratamento parou no meio.**  
A mulher grávida parece realmente assustada. Lewis pega a prancheta e se senta com Sam pra examinarem a mulher.  
_Sam:_ **Vai precisar de uns pontos...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não, não precisa...**  
_Abby:_ **Precisa sim! De pelo menos três. Vamos pra sala de sutura. Eu faço.**   
Lockhart e Simons vão pra SutureRoom. Assim que somem de vista, Mika sai do banheiro, e estranha o aspecto do pessoal. Todos estão calados, confusos e sem ação.  
_Mika:_ **Eita! Perdi alguma coisa?**

**CENA 33 - FORA DO COUNTY**   
Procurando por John no meio frio, Luka parece desistir... até vê-lo sentado na esquina do outro lado da rua. Sem dificuldades pra atravessar a rua, que está com mais de 50cm de neve - sem carros - Kovac chega em Carter:  
_Kovac:_ **Eu sabia que não deveria voltar tão cedo.**  
_Carter:_ **"Sabia"?** nervoso  
_Kovac:_ **... o que houve Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Não sei... acho que estou me sentindo apunhalado! De novo! E vou lhe dizer... as duas dores não estão muito diferentes não!**  
_Kovac:_ **Do que está falando?**  
_Carter:_ **Era por isso que você me queria com a Abby logo, não é? Sentimento de culpa...**   
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Vocês transaram.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **E pelo que eu ouvi... mandaram ver!**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter...**   
_Carter:_ **Mas sabe o que é esquisito?** se levanta **Eu não deveria me sentir traído, não? Afinal eu estava com a Kem... ou ia ficar. E a Abby, tava sozinha... mas a merda, é que eu fui traído sim! Quem deveria ser meu amigo, omitiu bem na minha cara! Me fez de boneco... de marionete. Isto não se faz Luka.**  
_Kovac:_   
John tenta falar algo mais, só que o máximo que consegue fazer, é abrir o braço, e ficar andando em circulos.  
_Kovac:_ **Nós nos sentimos péssimos por isso... a primeira coisa que ela quis, era esconder de você...**   
_Carter:_ **Não fizeram um bom trabalho, não é?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Deus! Que idiota que eu fui... liguei pra você! E vocês tavam se divertindo, enquanto eu me ferrava lá fora.**  
_Kovac:_ **Foi por opção sua.**  
Luka imediatamente se arrepende do que falou. John ameaça falar algo, mas apenas balbucia. Ele se aproxima do croata, e ameaçadoramente aperta o indicador contra o seu peito... mas nada faz. Ele retira o dedo, passa por Luka, e vai embora. Não pro PS. Embora mesmo. Kovac põe as mãos na cintura, e decepiciona-se consigo mesmo. 

**CENA 34 - SUTURE-ROOM**  
Simons está sentado na maca, enquanto que Abby com todo o cuidado do mundo, faz a sutura em sua palpebra.  
_Thomas:_ **Já é a terceira pessoa que me soca neste PS.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Carter, Kovac... quem mais?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sam.**  
_Abby:_ **Quando?** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Não ri... No meu primeiro dia...**  
_Abby:_ **O acidente do metrô?**   
_Thomas:_ **É...**  
_Abby:_ **Você parece tão bonzinho... porque fazem isto contigo?**  
_Thomas:_ **Sei lá...** sorrindo  
Os dois param de sorrir, e Lockhart continua a sutura:  
_Abby:_ **O que você falou pra ele?**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada. Eu juro.**  
_Abby:_ **... porque ele fez isto?**  
_Thomas:_ **Honestamente? Ele parecia estar olhando pra você e pro Dr. Kovac.**  
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Não sei. Não sei. Talvez ele voltou cedo demais.**  
_Abby:_ **É... pode ter sido isso.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_   
_Thomas:_ **Vai deixar marca?**  
_Abby:_ **Não... eu sou boa nisso.** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Disso eu não duvido.**  
Os dois se calam mais uma vez... e Frank aparece, e fala pela porta:  
_Frank:_ **O necrotério já autorizou. Podem levar o defunto da Trauma-II** e sai  
_Thomas:_ **... nossa. Isso foi hoje?**   
_Abby:_ **É...** suturando  
Simons olha pro relógio:  
_Thomas:_ **Só mais mais quatro horas e cinquenta e dois minutos. Só mais quatro horas e cinquenta e dois minutos...**

**_SECRET AFFAIRS - PARTE FINAL_**  
... 

**CENA 35 - SALA DE CORDAY**   
Elizabeth está sentada em sua cadeira, falando ao telefone com Jennifer, ex de Mark.   
_Corday:_ **Mas ela já tem 16anos.**  
_Jennifer: **Eu sei disso, mas tudo na vida tem limite, Elizabeth.**_   
_Corday:_ **Jennifer, eu acredito que a Rachel amadureceu um pouco. Não acha que está na hora dela ter um voto de confiança?**  
_Jennifer: **... ehr...**_  
Weaver entra na sala de Elizabeth, e a cirurgião, por meio de gestos, pede pra Kerry sentar-se.  
_Corday:_ **Eu também estou me sentindo desconfortável... mas não posso desmentir que adorei ela ter vindo me pedir ajuda...**  
_Jennifer: **Eu sei, eu sei. Mas... eu fico aflita quando são 4:00 da manhã, e ela não tá em casa.**_  
_Corday:_ **Claro. Mas pra isso, vocês duas entrariam num acordo. Estipule um horário... e devolve o carro dela.**  
_Jennifer: **... a Ella ainda não sai de casa, né?** sorrindo_   
_Corday:_ **Não, se for desacompanhada.** rindo   
_Jennifer: **Tá certo, diga a ela pra voltar.**_   
_Corday:_ **Ok... Ei! Isto foi meio esquisito, mas legal... deveriamos fazer mais vezes.** sorrindo   
_Jennifer: **Pode ser... tchau Elizabeth.**_  
_Corday:_ **Tchau...** desliga o telefone  
_Kerry:_ **Cheguei numa má hora?**  
_Corday:_ **Não... estou com tempo.**  
_Kerry:_ **Seu turno acabou...**  
_Corday:_ **Isto. Meu penúltimo turno no County.**  
_Kerry:_ **Vai embora amanhã mesmo...**  
_Corday:_ **Sim, Kerry. Eu estou precisando. Foi ótimo trabalhar aqui... mas nos últimos anos, eu tenho me sentido muito à parte.**   
_Kerry:_ **Então eu não preciso mostrar as minha propostas pra faze-la ficar aqui...** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Pelo menos a dispensa de meu salário será um alivio nas despesas...**  
_Kerry:_ **É um segredo?** se levanta  
_Corday:_ **Como?**   
_Kerry:_ **Quer ser discreta, e sair de fininho...**   
_Corday:_ **Não... eu já contei pra Susan. Mas eu não quero nenhum bota-fora.** se levanta  
_Kerry:_ **Okay. Ehr... amanhã nós nos despedimos melhor. Eu não sou muito boa nisso. Até.**  
_Corday:_ **Ehr... me espere só um segundo que eu já estou descendo. Segure o elevador pra mim.**  
_Kerry:_ **Tá certo...** e sai  
Depois que Weaver sai da sala, Lizzie discretamente vai até seu armário. Nele, algumas fotos e presentes de pacientes que ela salvou, além de algumas lembranças de Mark e Robert. Dentro d'uma gaveta, ela pega um caixa preta. Dentro da caixa, outas duas caixinhas, uma levando o nome de cada uma das filhas do dr. Greene. Lizzie abre a caxinha que leva o nome de Rachel, e seleciona entra a quaswe dezena de cartas, uma em especial entitulada: "Responsabilidade ao volante". Lizzie abre um sorriso nostálgico.

**CENA 36 - NECROTÉRIO**  
Lockhart e Simons estão no necrotério do County, esperando pela chegada da legista, que dará um parecer sobre o paciente de overdose, que está na maca em frente à eles. A sala é escura, fria, e feia. As geladeiras onde ficam os pacientes estão vazias, mas mesmo assim, o med-student parece estar um pouco nervoso:  
_Abby:_ **Qual o seu problema?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não gosto do necrotério... me dá calafrios.**  
_Abby:_ **Sério? É nojo?** rindo  
_Thomas:_ **Não se divirta com isso. Era um pesadelo nas aulas de anatomia... e não é nojo não. Eu fico imaginando que eles vão criar vida... sei lá. E me puxarem pelo pé.**  
_Abby:_ **Qualé?**  
_Thomas:_ **Pode acontecer!**  
_Abby:_ **Você é mesmo uma figura...**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu só não quero é ser carimbado aqui...**  
_Abby:_ sorri mais um vez  
_Thomas:_ **Cada a dra. Yung?**   
_Abby:_ **Yang.**  
_Thomas:_ **Hein?**  
_Abby:_ **Yang. Dra. ****Yang.**  
_Thomas:_ **Yang, Yung... tudo é a mesma coisa.**  
_Abby:_ **"Ying-Yang", não?**  
_Thomas:_ **... é tudo a mesma coisa...**  
_Abby:_ olha torto pra ele  
_Thomas:_ **Foi mal. Eu tô por um fio.**   
Finalmente entra a médica. Sem falar nada, ela analisa os dois dos pés a cabeça... e depois vai pegar os instrumentos. Os dois cochicham:  
_Abby:_ **O que foi isso?**   
_Thomas:_ **E eu sei lá?**  
_Abby:_ **Ela é bonita, não é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Honestamente... eu nao tô no clima.**  
_Luiza:_ e volta **Vocês dois vão ver agora, uma maravilha da natureza. A maneira como o corpo deixa pistas de sua _causa-mortis._**   
_Abby&Thomas:_ se olham estranhando  
_Luiza:_ **Este é o caso de overdose que recebeu bloqueadores, certo?**   
_Thomas:_ **Se a gente contar, perde a graça.**   
_Luiza:_ **Quem é você?** intimidando   
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... Thomas Simons, med-studant...**   
_Luiza:_ **Estudante? É bom que não me interrompa de novo. Dra. Lockhart, mande-o calar a boca.**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas..**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca.** sorrindo  
A dra. Yang pega na prancheta de instrumentos o bisturi, e como se estivesse cortando pão, abre o tórax do homem. Os dois estranham esta frieza. A necrologista enfia a mão na incisão, e retira na força um dos pulmões.  
_Luiza:_ **Olhem só que bagunça...**  
_Thaigo:_ **O que você está fazendo?** com nojo  
_Luiza:_ **Cala a boca... Eu estou segurando um pulmão.**  
_Abby:_ **Bem preto...**   
_Luiza:_ **Pulmão de fumante... vocês fuma?**   
_Abby:_ **De vez em quando...**  
_Luiza:_ **Isso é um sim. Será um prazer pegar seu pulmão em alguns meses.**  
Abby esbugalha os olhos, pois fica assustada com o comentário. Enquanto que o aluno tapa a boca com a mão sentindo-se enjoado com a maneira que Yang manipula os orgãos do paciente. Desta vez, a necrologista enfia a mão no abdomem do paciente. Pega o intestino grosso, examina-o, e joga na prateleira.  
_Abby:_ **Ehr.. não é melhor tomar cuidado não?**  
_Luiza:_ **Ele tá morto. O que pode acontecer? E eu já vi que não tem material fecal... basta ver o estomago...** checando **É. Vazio. Morreu de barriga vazia.**  
_Abby:_ **E a hemorragia?**  
_Luiza:_ **Tõ chegando lá. Garoto, a serra.**  
Aparentando não gostar de ser chamado de garoto, Simons demora um pouco pra se mecher, e pegar a serra. Ele passa pra necrologista.  
_Luiza:_ **Esta é uma das partes mais legais...**  
Sem carinho nenhum, ela serra a testa do paciente, enquanto o sangue é espirrado na mesa, e as duas infelizes testemunhas se enojam. O topo da cabeça cai:  
_Luiza:_ **Toma:** e joga **Pega o tampão.**  
_Thomas:_ pega com nojo  
_Luiza:_ **Tão vendo isto?** enfia o indicador no cerebro **Mole, mole. Irrigado por muito sangue. Definitivamente, recebeu algo que lhe causou hemorragia.**   
_Abby:_ **Tem certeza...?**  
_Luiza:_ **Sim. Mole, mole. Olhe só.** enfia a mão toda  
Repugnado, Simons derruba sem querer a parte de cima da cabeça no chão.   
_Luiza:_ **Hey! Cuidado com isso!**  
_Thomas:_ **Que diferença vai fazer? Tá morto...**  
_Luiza:_ **... cale a boca.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu vou dar o fora daqui.** poe o tampão na mesa, e se manda  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ele tem um problema com os mortos...**  
_Luiza:_ **Então pode ser um bom médico. Fará de tudo pra mante-los vivos.**  
_Abby:_ **Bom ponto de vista.**   
_Luiza:_ **Já eu, os prefiro mortos**  
_Abby:_   
_Luiza:_ **Meu deus... olhe só pra isso.** retira um massa preta do cerebro  
_Abby:_ **O que é iss... é um tumor?**  
_Luiza:_ **E dos grandes... com certeza ia mata-lo em questão de dias.**  
_Abby:_ **Então quer dizer que ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito**   
_Luiza:_ **Sim... mas o bloqueador acelerou a morte dele...**   
_Abby:_

**CENA 37 - ER**  
Susan acaba de conduzir a grávida até a neo-natal, e segue caminho pra recepção, onde estavam Sam e Mika (emburradas), Frank e outros enfermeiros. Coincidentemente, na mesma hora da chegada de Lewis, aparece Luka:  
_Susan:_ **E aí?**   
_Kovac:_ **... eu não quero falar sobre isso. Alguém viu a Abby?**  
_Frank:_ **Tá no necrotério. Sobe a qualquer minuto.**  
_Susan:_ **Cadê o Carter?**   
_Kovac:_ **Foi pra casa.**  
_Susan:_ **Que acesso de loucura foi aquele?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... nada de mais. Frank, a dra. Weaver não pode saber o que aconteceu aqui. Isso vale pra todo mundo!**  
O croata põe as mãos na cintura, e encara Sam por um tempo... que o ignora. Vendo isto, Mika tem vontade de falar algo, mas se controla. Vendo a frieza dela, Luka pega uma ficha médica:  
_Kovac:_ **Chunny, tá livre?**  
_Chunny:_ **O dia todo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Me acompanha até a Exam-3. Frank, quando a Abby vir, me chame.** vai com Chunny  
_Frank:_ **Pode deixar.**  
_Susan:_ **Nossa, meu turno já acabou faz tempo. Eu mereço me mandar. Frank, se vir a Elizabeth, pede pra ela dar uma passada na Lounge** vai pra saleta  
_Frank:_ **O que eu sou? Garoto de recados?**  
_Mika&Sam:_ **É seu travalho...**  
As duas ficam sem graça por falarem ao mesmo tempo... e Sam resolve partir. Mas Mika vai atrás dela.   
_Mika:_ **Guenta um pouco.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu tenho trabalho pra fazer...**  
_Mika:_ **Vai levar só um segundo.** para-a pelo braço  
_Sam:_ **Me largue agora...**  
_Mika:_ **Mas você é esquentadinha, hein?** largando **Não sei o que o Luka vê em você...**  
_Sam:_ **Mas é cada uma!**   
_Mika:_ **Calma, calma... foi só pra quebra o gelo. Eu não sou tão cabeça oca...**  
_Sam:_ **Se você diz...**  
_Mika:_ **Olha, o negócio é o seguinte: o dr. Kovac tá de quatro por você. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo mais... ficar com ele.**   
_Sam:_ **Me poupe... e vocês já ficaram. Ou estão enganada?**  
_Mika:_ **Claro que não. Eu sou irresistivel.** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ com raiva   
_Mika:_ **Só pra quebrar a tensão... Certo, ele deu uma escorregada. Mas quem não dá?**  
_Sam:_ **Olha, eu "agradeço" a atenção, mas...**  
_Mika:_ **Me deixe terminar. Nós estavamos meio altos. Só rolou uma vez... e ele se arrependeu paca. E foi culpa minha.**  
_Sam:_ **Bastava ele dizer não.**  
_Mika:_ **Ele disse mas eu sou insistente... o negócio é: posso continuar tentando ficar com ele?**  
_Sam:_ **O que?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem... você parece não querer ve-lo nem pintado de ouro. Acho que eu posso ter carta branca... ou não?**  
_Sam:_ irritada  
_Mika:_ **Ele ainda tá afim de você. Mas se você não quiser, eu continuo tentando pular dentro.**  
A enfermeira não gostou nada do que ouviu. Ela apenas bufa de raiva, dá as costas pra Mika, e via embora sem resposta.  
_Mika:_ **Olha que quem cala conscente!**   
Neste momento, Lizzie e Weaver chegão do elevador:  
_Kerry:_ **Pára de gritar, menina! Isso é um hospital.**   
_Mika:_ **Foi mal, chefe.** bate continênica e vai embora  
_Kerry:_   
_Corday:_ **Eu vou sentir falta deste lugar...** rindo  
_Kerry:_ **E nós vamos sentir de você... é uma pena mesmo, Elizabeth.**   
O recepcionista as vê do saguão, e fala gritando:   
_Frank:_ **Dra. Corday! A dra. Lewis quer vê-la. Ela está na Lounge!**  
_Kerry:_ **Não grite!**   
_Corday:_ **Estou indo! Opa... foi mal, Kerry, dei uma gritadinha.** vai sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Não faz mal.**  
E a porta do elevador vizinho se abre, com Simons e Lockhart dentro. Weaver não gosto do que vê na cara do aluno:  
_Kerry:_ **O que foi isso no seu olho?**  
_Thomas:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **A sutura...** cochichando   
_Kerry:_ **Você andou brigando?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu? Não! Isso ehr... foi...**  
_Abby:_ **O punk. Socou o Simons quando acordou...**  
_Kerry:_ **Este punk de novo? Ele ainda não recebeu alta?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ainda não.**  
De repente, ouve-se a voz de Frank, no sistema de som:  
_Frank: **Atenção, doutora Lockhart. O excelentissimo doutro Kovac quer vê-la na sala Exam-3.**_  
Irritada, Weaver dá uma secada em Frank, que faz um sinal de positivo, dando um sorriso amarelo:   
_Kerry:_ **Antes de ir... como foi a autópsia?**   
_Abby:_ **... hemorragia cerebral.**  
_Kerry:_ olha pra Simons  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou ver o...**  
_Kerry:_ **Amanhã de manhã, antes de seus turnos, quero ter uma pequena reunião com o Kovac, a Susan, e vocês dois..**   
_Abby:_ **Tão cedo?**  
_Kerry:_ **e avise Kovac**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...** e vai  
_Kerry:_ **E você: vai ficar até o fim dos turnos dos atendentes, estudando procedimentos de emergênicas no necrotério com a dra. Yang.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas...**   
_Kerry:_ **Nada de mas.**

**CENA 38 - LOUNGE**   
_Corday:_ **Susan?** entrando  
_Susan:_ **Oi Lizzie? De saída?** se aprontando  
_Corday:_ **Sim.**   
_Susan:_ **E o nosso almoço? Vamos?**  
_Corday:_ **Só se for agora.** sorrindo

**CENA 39 - EXAM-3**   
Luka está atendendo uma idosa com Chunny, quando entra Abby.  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... hemograma, eletrolitos, gasometria, sumário duplo de urina, e... soro com 1de epi.**  
_Chunny:_ **Pode deixar.** e sai  
Sozinhos - salvo a velha - Abby se aproxima do croata.  
_Abby:_ **E aí? Falou com o Carter?**  
_Kovac:_ **... falei.**  
_Abby:_ **Que bom. O que aconteceu com ele? Por que aquele ataque?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ele sabe.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Não!**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim...**   
_Abby:_ **Mas que m... quem contou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não foi eu...**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... ele sabe mesmo?**  
_Kovac:_ **De tudo...**  
_Abby:_ **Ai meu Deus...** põe a mão na testa  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Como ele tava? Irritado?**  
_Kovac:_ **Muito... Acho que não vai querer nos ver por um tempo...**   
_Abby:_

**CENA 40 - RECEPÇÃO**   
Olhando o quadro de pacientes, Weaver percebe que Carter não atendeu ninguém.  
_Kerry:_ **Sei que estamos com poucos pacientes, mas mesmo assim... Carter não atendeu ninguém. Sabia que ele não devia ter voltado tão cedo... Frank, chame-o pra mim.**  
_Frank:_ **Ehr... ele saiu.**  
_Kerry:_ **Quando?**  
_Frank:_ **Faz um tempo. Ele viu que não aguentava...**  
_Kerry:_ **Mm... então chame a dra. Chen. Precisamo de um outro atendente.**  
_Haleh:_ **Ehr... ela deu plantão ontem. E estamos vazios hoje.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom saber que não precisamos de tantos funcionários.** e sai   
_Haleh:_ **Droga... fiquei no topo da lista, né?**   
_Frank:_ **Ã-han... perdeu uma boa chance de se calar.**

**CENA 41 - NECROTÉRIO**  
Morto de medo, o aluno entra mais uma vez no necrotério...  
_Luiza:_ **Olá garoto... pronto pras melhores seis horas de sua vida?**   
_Thomas:_ **Ai...**  
_Luiza:_ **Primeira lição: introdução de foleys.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas eu sei fazer isto...**  
_Luiza:_ **Mas eu quero ver. Pratica no cara que vocês mataram ali.**  
_Thomas:_ com os olhos esbugalhados

**CENA 42 - RESTAURANTE**   
Lizzie e Lewis se empanturram sem dó no almoço.   
_Susan:_ **Quer dizer... que não tem volta.**   
_Corday:_ **É...não posso mais trabalhar no County.**  
_Susan:_ **Acho que tenho uma idéia... E aí? Resolveu o problema de Rachel?**  
_Corday:_ **Sim.** sorrindo **E ainda vou dar algo pra ela.**  
Lizzie pega de sua bolsa um envelope, e entrega pra Lewis.  
_Susan:_ **O que é iss... uma carta de Mark?**  
_Corday:_ **É...**   
_Susan:_ **De quando?** feliz  
_Corday:_ **Eu e ele escrevemos no Havaí. Mark me ditou uma cartas pra Ella e Rachel, e que eu vou entrega-las em situações especias.**   
_Susan:_ **Responsabilidade ao volante"?** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **Careta que ele só...** rindo

**CENA 43 - ER**  
Já é noite. Kovac está passando para Pratt, enquanto que Chen recebe de Lockhart.  
_Pratt:_ **Caramba... estes turnos tranquilos nunca caem comigo...**  
_Kovac:_ **Questão de sorte. O tempo aqui passou voando.**  
_Deb:_ **Hey, e o Carter?**  
_Abby:_ **... saiu no meio.**  
_Deb:_ **Ai... não aguentou, né?**  
_Pratt:_ **Quando ele volta?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não sabemos. Até.** e sai com Abby

**CENA 44 - SAÍDA DO COUNTY**   
Numa noite fria, e com neve, Luka e Abby saem agasalhados, e calados.  
_Abby:_ **Bela porcaria nós fizemos...**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu não acho assim. Estavamos sozinhos... e ele foi pego de surpresa. Quando ele refletir melhor, vai ver que ninguém o traiu.**  
_Abby:_ **EU trai ele.**   
_Kovac:_ **Não pense desta forma... eu não penso. Até amanhã.** e se afasta  
Lockhart fica parada e pensativa, enquanto que o croata vai até seu carro. Mika estava olhando-o, sentada no banco da lateral do County, pensando se ia em sua direção, ou não. Até que vê Sam. A aluna faz um gesto com a mão, convidando a enfermeira a ir falar com Kovac... mas não vai. Segue por outra direção, deixando uma carinha de desprezo na med-studant.  
_Abby:_ **Mika?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu.**   
_Abby:_ **Que cara é esta?**  
_Mika:_ **Cara de quem congelou o bumbum neste frio esperando o irmão. Viu ele?**  
_Abby:_ **Deve tá saindo... olha ele lá.** aponta pra porta  
_Mika:_ **Finalmente! Me dá a chave do carro.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu disse pra me esperar lá dentro.** joga a chave  
_Mika:_ **Algo me diz que vocês querem falar algo a sós. Eu dou dois minutos, aí me mando.** vai pro carro  
_Thomas:_ **Maluca...**  
_Abby:_ **Nem tanto. Eu... queria mesmo falar algo.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_ **Obrigada...**  
_Thomas:_ **Nah, já me disse.**  
_Abby:_ **Não, sério. Obrigada. Ia ficar feio pra mim... vai ficar feio pra você. A gente se arruma.**  
_Thomas:_ **É... até lá, quem sabe tratamentos menos agresivos?**   
_Abby:_ **É...** sem graça  
_Thomas:_ **Quer uma carona?**  
_Abby:_ **Não, obrigada... vou de metrô. Preciso pensar em algumas**  
_Thomas:_ **Então.. até amanhã.**  
_Abby:_ **Até.**   
Os dois tomam caminhos opostos. Ele vai pro carro, ela para a plataforma do metrô. E nenhum dos dois, vê um Carter amaragado, que viu tudo do outro lado da rua...

**CENA 45 - ER**  
Greg está vendo uma das fichas na recepção.   
_Pratt:_ **Eu ainda não acredito que o punk ainda atá aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu espero que não o agrida de novo.** vindo do elevador  
_Pratt:_ **Dra. Weaver? Ainda por aqui?**  
_Kerry:_ **É... você não faz idéia do quebra cabeça que eu tô montando pra mante-los aqui. E sério, não o agrida de novo!**  
_Pratt:_ **Pode deixar. Eu não vou atende-lo mesmo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu atendo.** de surpresa  
_Kerry:_ **Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Vou dar um plantão hoje.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... aonde você esteve?**  
_Carter:_ **Pensando. E então? Preciso deste plantão... e mais alguns nesta semana.**   
_Kerry:_ **John... eu não sei... você saiu no meu do turno esta manhã...**  
_Carter:_ **Não vai se repetir. E aí? Terei meus turnos?**  
_Kerry:_

_executive producers_

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	11. S11E11 Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Carter descobre sobre Abby e Luka. Thomas encobre Abby num grave caso de erro médico e Elizabeth pedo demissão à Weaver. Mika volta ao trabalho e conitnua sendo um calo na vida de Luka e Sam.**

...   
**_HOSTAGE SITUATION - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY**  
música tranquila  
Na rua em frente ao County, vemos como está a situação de toda Chicago: mais de 1metro e meio de neve param a cidade. Isto faz com que não tenha ninguém nas ruas, e que todos os estabelecimentos estejam fechados... menos o County Genneral, que nunca fecha as portas. Na entrada do hospital, brincando feito crianças, Mika, Malik, Chunny, Yoshy e Randy jogam bolas de neve um nos outros. Eles estão rindo, e felizes. Malik acerta um bola de neve na med-student que cai de costas no chão. Ela imediatamente se levanta, faz uma bolona de neve, e atinge... Sam!  
A enfermeira estava justamente chegando agora, acompanhada de Corday:  
_Mika:_ **Ai meu Deus!**   
A enfermeira fica incrivelmente enfurecida, enquanto que o resto, inclusive Elizabeth ao seu lado, caem na gargalhada:  
_Mika:_ **Samantha, foi mal! Meu Deus... desculpa!** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **... não tem problema...** enfurecida  
_Mika:_ **Quer saber? Desconta. Vai, manda uma bolada em mim.**  
A estudante fecha olhos, abre os braços, e espera pela bolada... só que Samantha vai embora. Corday então, pede à todos silêncio e que cada um faça uma bola de neve. Depois de uma contagem regressiva "labial", Mika é atingida por 5 bolas de neve, e cai novamente no chão.  
_Mika:_ **Não é justo!** se levanta **Vai ter vingança!**   
Os outros continuam à brincar na neve, e Lizzie, sorrindo, apressa o passo pra alcançar Sam:  
_Corday:_ **O que há com você? Por que não aproveitou a chance?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Eu tenho meus motivos...**

**CENA 2 - ER**  
Dentro do PS, o movimentoé zero. Todos os que estão na recepção, apenas esperam o fim de seu turno... que só vai acontecer ao término da reunião de Weaver. Carter, Pratt, Deb e Frank jogam conversa fora:  
_Frank:_ **Saco... quais são as chances disto?**  
_Deb:_ **Do que?**  
_Frank:_ **O sábado com o movimento mais fraco da história, e a gente aqui, de bobeira. Eu quero é me mandar.**  
_Deb:_ **Podia ser pior... o County poderia estar cheio.**  
_Pratt:_ **Mm... eu queria um pouco de ação. Não faria mal...**  
_Deb:_ **Vocês são é uns indecisos, isto sim. Durante a remoção dos pacientes do hospital nesta madrugada, reclamaram. Agora que estamos na paz, não se contentam...**  
_Frank:_ **Você é que não tá entendendo: sobre todos os aspectos, eu odeio perder tempo aqui, sacou?**  
_Deb:_ **Não.**   
_Pratt:_ **Eu saquei!**  
_Frank:_ **Bom pra você!** batem as mãos  
Quando entram Lizzie e Sam:  
_Sam:_ **Bom dia gente.**  
_Deb:_ **Oi, Sam... dra Corday.**  
_Corday:_ **Bom dia... Jesus Cristo! Aqui tá tão frio quanto lá fora! Liguem o aquecedor.**  
_Frank:_ **Não tem. Estamos sem energia.**  
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_Frank:_ **É... tamos funcionando no gerador, e não podemos gastar com o aquecimento.**  
_Sam:_ **Sem energia?**  
_Deb:_ **É... não sabiam?**  
_Pratt:_ **A Dra. Weaver conclui ontem à noite que como hoje ia ter muita neve... nem pacientes... retirou o superfluo.**  
_Sam:_ **O gerador pro hospital inteiro?**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Só pro PS. Ela fechou os departamentos dos outros andares.**   
_Corday:_ **...como é?** surpresa  
_Deb:_ **"Adorável", não?**  
_Carter:_ **Só o PS funciona hoje no County. Não tem ninguém nos andares de cima.**  
_Corday:_ **Removeram os pacientes do hospital inteiro?**  
_Carter:_ **A única coisa que nos ocupou a noite...**  
_Deb:_ **É... por umas 6horas!**  
_Pratt:_ **Nós os despachamos pro Mercy, Northwerstern, St Luka... foi uma loucura.**  
_Corday:_ **Nem a cirurgia? Porque não me ligaram? Assim eu não viria hoje.**  
_Frank:_ **Bem... como você vai ter plantão no PS hoje...**  
_Corday:_ **Como vou fazer cirurgias se precisar, num trauma?** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Aí é com a Weaver...**  
_Deb:_ **Talvez seja um presente. É seu último turno hoje, não?**   
_Corday:_ **É...**  
_Deb:_ **Que pena... vai sair mesmo.**  
_Corday:_ **Vou. Já tá decido.**  
_Pratt:_ **Okay, então vamos aproveitar o PS vazio, e fazer um bota-fora esta tarde!**  
_Corday:_ **Não, não... sem festas.** sorrindo **Cadê a dra. Weaver?**  
_Carter:_ **Na inquisição.**   
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_Frank:_ **Tá na saleta, tendo uma reunião secreta. Tenho certeza que de lá, vai sair um demitido.**  
_Sam:_ **O papo da verba, né?**   
_Frank:_ **É...o que eu eu acho ridicúlo. Demissões, diminuição de turnos, corte de energia... enquanto que aqui trabalha uma pessoa que tem mais dinheiro do que todos nós juntos, e nunca na vida inteira, chegariamos aos pés desta fortuna.**  
Meio que sem graças com a afirmação de Frank, todos olham para Carter.   
_Carter:_ **Ele não tá errado não. Eu tenho muita grana.**  
_todos:_   
_Corday:_ **Eu ainda não acredito na falta de energia!**  
Todos riem.

**CENA 3 - LOUNGE**  
Kovac, Susan, Lockhart e Simons, estão sentados, escutando Weaver falar:  
_Kerry:_ **Isso não difere muita coisa. O fato de ele "um dia chegar a morrer" não muda a situação. Houve um erro sério.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas... o tumor na cabeça, e o fato dele não ter parentes... ameniza as coisas, não?**  
_Kovac:_ **Por que você o está defendendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Por que VOCÊ os está atacando?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ora, porque ele fez uma burrice, e matou um paciente!**  
_Susan:_ **Gente, isso não é necessário.**  
_Abby:_ **Não, peraí: quem tem o direito de falar isso? Você já fez seus erros! E ele é um estudante! Vai aprender com os erros!**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu espero que não matando metade da cidade...**  
_Kerry:_ **Calem a boca!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kerry:_ **Kovac, quem acusa aqui, sou eu. Entendido?**   
_Kovac:_ irritado  
_Kerry:_ **Susan.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu.**  
_Kerry:_ **Sua idéia pra me ajudar.**  
_Susan:_ **Não, não... tô aqui só como testemunha. Quem manda é você.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mas eu tô pedindo. E como uma médica sênior, sua avaliação será de bom agrado.**  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... tá bom. Lockhart e Simons estavam sós no trauma, na hora... da aplicação. Tenho certeza que foi com boas intensões tudo o que foi feito.** olha pra Kovac **Não precisa ser levado pro pessoal. Aqui é um hospital escola. Tem-se que errar. E eu admito que tenho certa parcela de culpa.. deixei um paciente em estado grave com uma residente e um estudante. Tudo é responsabilidade minha.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não precisa ficar defendendo ele...**  
_Kerry:_ **Kovac! É meu último aviso.**  
_Thomas:_ **Não foi culpa dela...**  
_Kerry:_ **Com certeza que não. A dra. Lewis é apenas simpática. E como sua superiora, está ao seu lado... mesmo nos seus erros.**  
_Thomas:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você já não é um aluno brilhante. Não se destacou aqui. Perdeu várias rondas com a licença médica de sua irmã. E agora essa besteira: medicar sem autorização. Sabe o que pode acontecer ao seu futuro?**  
_Thomas:_   
_Kerry:_ **Apesar de querer ser mais branda com sua punição.. eu não vejo escolha. Você vai repetir o semestre, e perder o direito de poder estagiar por pelo menos 1ano.**  
_Abby:_ **Fui eu...**  
Weaver e Kovac estranham a afirmação. Lewis e Simons balançam a cabeça por decepção.   
_Abby:_ **Eu injetei o beta-bloqueador ontem.**  
_Kovac:_ **Você?**  
_Kerry:_ **Abby, isto é grave. Tem certeza do que está falando...?**  
_Abby:_ **Foi ele quem me defendeu. Ele queria que eu chamasse a Susan, mas o proibi. Depois injetei o bloqueador no paciente.**  
_Kerry&Kovac:_ abismados  
_Abby:_ **Só depois da hemorragia, eu o deixei chamar ajuda. A burrice foi minha.** olhando Luka  
O croata fica morto de vergonha. Susan e Thomas não sabem pra onde olhar... enquanto que Kerry continua boqui-aberta.  
_Kerry:_ **Simons, você confirma esta história?**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu confirmo.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo... Thomas, você está liberado... por enquanto. Pode sair.**  
O aluno pega o seu casaco, e se levanta evitando olhar pros outros... apenas para Lockhart. Para os quatro que ficam na sala, resta apenas o silêncio...

**CENA 4 - ER**   
O aluno sai da saleta, e todos na recepção o encaram.  
_Carter:_ **Sabem... hoje não vai ser um dia fácil para todo mundo...** malicioso

**CENA 5 - O BANCO**  
Num dos bancos de Chicago, o alarme está tocando. Lá dentro, 6bandidos fortemente armados estão saindo da agência, com vários sacos com dinheiro e pertences. No chão, os corpos de pelo menos 5guardas. Os assaltantes saem confusos da agência. Aparentemente, a ação não saiu como o planejado.  
_mr. Red:_ **Mas que merda! Não tinha desligado os alarmes?** irritado  
_mr. Yellow:_ **Eu achei que tinha desligado, cacete! Vamo fugir logo!**  
_mr. Brown:_ **Vamos, vamos, vamos!**  
Os seis saem da agência, e vêem na grande nevasca, um problema para a fuga:  
_mr. Black:_ **Certo: me digam qual era a vantagem de assaltar a agência hoje!**  
_mr. Green:_ **O alarme não estava nos planos!**  
_mr. White:_ **Calma, calma...pelo menos os tiras vão demorar pra chegar. Vamos seguir o plano: ir até o lago, e escapar no barco do cais.**  
Mas eles são pegos de surpresa pelo helicoptero da policia, que está sobrevoando-os.  
_mr. Black:_ **É a policia?**  
_mr. White:_ **É!**  
Os seis começam a atirar na direção do helicoptero, que desvia e se distância deles. Logo em seguida, a policia abre fogo. Em campo aberto, eles são alvos fáceis, e enquanto atiram no helicoptero, procuram onde se abrigar.  
_mr. White:_ **Eu sei de um lugar aqui perto! Me sigam!**

**CENA 6 - ENTRADA DO COUNTY**  
Mika, Malik, Randi, Yoshi e Chunny, que ainda estavam se divertindo com a neve, param quando ouvem os tiros...  
_Chunny:_ **Gente... o que é isso?**   
_Mika:_ **Parecem tiros...**  
_Randi:_ **Que nada. Tá viajando...**  
_Yoshi:_ **Escutem, é um helicoptero**  
_Mika:_ **Gente... é tiro sim.** assustada  
De repente, o grupo vê os assaltantes dobrando a esquina, e atirando pra cima.  
_Malik:_ **Galera... pra dentro, agora!**  
Os cinco começam a correr desesperados pra dentro do hospital, quando vêm que os bandidos estão indo em sua direção. Alguns metros longe da entrada do hospital, o medo faz com que eles tropecem na neve várias vezes, principalmente a med-student, que parece a mais assustadas de todas... e é alcançada por um dos bandidos que a agarra pelo pescoço, e enfia um revolver no seu ouvido. Ela grita de pavor, e os outros quatro do County param de correr. O helicoptero da policia atinge um dos bandidos nas costas, e ele cai no chão. O homem que agarrou Mika se vira, e mostra que pegou uma refem... os policiais cessam fogo.

**CENA 7 - ER**  
Dentro do hospital, Frank, Carter, Sam, Deb, Pratt, Corday e Thomas escutam o som do helicoptero, os gritos, e os tiros... que já não são mais disparados:  
_Carter:_ **O que diabos é isso?**  
_Sam:_ **Parece som de tiro... a TV tá ligada?**  
_Frank:_ **Não...**   
Weaver, Kovac, Susan e Abby saem de dentro da saleta, pra descobrirem o que é:  
_Kerry:_ **Que balhureira é essa? Podem fazer mais silencio.**  
_Pratt:_ **Não somos nós...**  
É quando todos vêem, entrando pela triagem, com as mãos para cima, Malik, Chunny, Yoshi, e Randi... todos apavorados. Atrás deles, Um dos encapuzados sendo carregado por dois comparsas, mais dois mirando para algo na rua... e o sexto homem, arrastando Mika pelo pescoço, e agora com o revolver apontando para a garganta. O tempo de repente pára pra todos na recepção... e o homem que faz a estudante de réfem começa a gritar:  
_mr. White:_ **Se vocês não abrirem a merda desta porta, eu estouro essa vadia!**  
Todos ficam olhando, mas ninguém faz nada... estão perplexos:  
_mr. White:_ **Abram logo!** enfiando o revolver  
Quase que se movendo juntos, Kovac e Simons, com as mãos levantadas, se aproximam do botão que abre a porta automática da triagem... vendo que o aluno já está indo, o croata resolve parar no meio do caminho. Vendo o olhar de desespero da irmã pela porta de vidro, ele lentamente chega no botão...e abre a porta.  
O pessoal do staff que estava do lado de fora entra. Depois os bandidos que estavam carregando o baleado, e mais os outros dois que estavam vigiando a porta.. O sexto integrante chega carregando Mika:  
_mr. White:_ **Muito bem! Nada de gracinhas! Nós estamos ocupando o ER!**

...   
**_HOSTAGE SITUACION - PARTE 2_**   
_Carter, Chen, Pratt, Frank e Lydia estão dentro do saguão da recepção. Sam, Elizabeth e Haleh estão proximo deles. Abby, Kovac, Weaver e Susan ao lado da saída da Lounge. Malik, Chunny, Randy e Yoshi de costas pros bandidos, com armas apontadas em sua direção. Thomas está ao lado do botão da porta da triagem. Mika é segurada por um dos assaltantes. Um deles segura o companheiro ferido, e outros três ora apontam a arma pra alguém, ora vigiam a saída da Triagem._

**_08:13_**  
**CENA 8 - ER**   
O pessoal do staff entra em desespero. Mika continua sendo feita de refem, e o cano do revolver em sua garganta já fez um hematoma...  
_White:_ **Prestem atenção! Eu não quero saber de nenhuma gracinha! O primeiro palhaço que se mover, vai limpar os miolos desta aqui, tão me ouvindo?**   
_Mika:_ **Por favor, não...** chorando  
_White:_ **Cale a boca!**  
_Thomas:_ **Cara, você já tá aqui. Por que não larg...**  
_White:_ **Cale a boca!** aponta a arma **Ninguém fala aqui! Só eu!**  
Um dos bandidos se aproxima do num-1  
_Brow:_ **White... o que a gente faz agora?**  
_White:_ **Não sei...** ainda segurando Mika  
Os bandidos começam a falar baixinho, enquanto ainda fazem a estudante de refém. O pessoal do staff começa a troca olhares confusos...  
_Brow:_ **O Green tá mal... levou um tiro nas costas..**  
_White:_ **Ele nem tá sangrando muito. Não tem problema... tudo okay, mr. Green?**  
_Green:_ **Sim, sim. Só tá doendo um pouco...**  
_Red:_ **Foi uma idiotice fazer o assalto hoje...**  
_Yellow:_ **Não começa!**   
Kovac se aproxima de Sam, e um deles o vê:  
_White:_ **Ei, ei ei, Grandão! Vai pra onde?**  
_kovac:_   
_Red:_ **Tá certo, esta palhaçada não pode continuar, vamo matar metade. Tem muita gente.**   
_Yellow:_ **Você tá maluco? Nem de brincadeira... não vou preso por assassinato.**  
_Red:_ **Mas tava disposto por roubo, né?**  
_Yellow:_ **Não porra! Era pra VOCÊ ter cuidado do alarme!**  
_Red:_ **Olhe como fala comigo!**  
_White:_ **Calem a boca os dois! Calem a boca! Vamos nos organizar isso aqui, ok? Primeiro, quem manda aqui, somos nós. Ninguém vai tomar decisão sozinho. E somos só cinco mais o Jess, contra... muita gente. Não tô gostando disso.** aponta o revolver pra Frank **Gordo: onde eu posso manter vocês?**  
_Frank:_ **Ehr... ehr... na Lounge...** respirando fundo  
_White:_ **Onde fica isso?**  
_Frank:_ **Ehr...ehr...** suando  
_Carter:_ **Ali no fim do corredor.**   
_White:_ **Falei com você?** aponta a arma   
_Carter:_   
_White:_ **Ótimo!**   
_Carter:_ **... ele é cardíaco... e eu só estou tentando ajudar...**  
_White:_ **Quando eu quiser sua ajuda, eu peço...**  
_Carter:_   
_White:_ **Lá no fim do corredor, né?**   
_Frank:_ **... sim...**  
_Black:_ **São muitos... não precisamos de tantos.**  
_Red:_ **É isso mesmo... vamo matar metade.**  
_White:_ **Red, não abra mais o bico!**  
_Red:_ **... é "mr." Red.**  
_Black:_ **A policia viu a gente entrando aqui... daqui a pouco o helicoptero vai chamar todo o esquadrão de Illiniois à nossa caça. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.**   
_Kovac:_ **Libere as mulheres...**  
_Red:_ **Grandão... cala a boca!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Green:_ **Cara... eu tô mal... não tô mais sentindo as minhas pernas...**  
_Red:_ **Não se preocupa Green, tá no lugar perfeito pros feridos.** sorrindo  
_Brow:_ **Certo, tô com uma idéia aqui: vamos ficar com os médicos, e liberar o resto.**   
_Black:_ **Pode ser...**  
_White:_ **É isso. Muito bem, quem não for médico, que dê um passo a frente.**

Mas ninguém se move...  
_White:_ **Olha, sem heroismo, sem bom samaritano. Quem não for médico, e não der um sinal de vida, vai limpar os miolos desta aqui no chão...**  
_Mika:_ tentando se acalmar  
Os enfermeiros, mais Randi e Frank levantam a mão. O bandido encara Simons:  
_White:_ **Você já é médico?**  
_Thomas:_ **... não... e essa aí é minha irmã...**  
O bandido que faz a estudante de refem, a abraça por trás, e beija sua cabeça:   
_White:_ **Viu? Não foi nada demais...**  
_Mika:_ chorando em silêncio  
_White:_ **Vai pra perto dos médicos..**  
Se tremendo de medo, a estudante passa olhando o irmão, que resolve acompanha-la:  
_White:_ **Mandei você ir junto?**  
_Thomas:_ **N-não... me desculpe.**  
_White:_ **É bom mesmo que se desculpe... vá também.**  
O grupo de enfermeiros, mais os dois recepcionistas estavam pra sair pela triagem, quando mr. Red encara Sam de cima à baixo:  
_Red:_ **Peraí... essa tem que ficar.**  
_Sam:_   
_Red:_ **Eu não vou deixar uma gracinha como você sair de minha vida.** maquiavélico  
_White:_ **Que seja, esta fica.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas você disse que...**   
_White:_ **Cara, eu tenho que meter uma bala em você?**   
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ olha pra Luka com medo   
_Brow:_ **Certo, como é que se abre esta porta?**   
_Frank:_ **... aperta o botão...** suando muito   
_Brow:_ **Ok.** abre a porta **Quem foi liberado pode ir se mandando.**  
_Pratt:_ **Espera, com licença.**   
_White:_ **Ah meu Deus, que saco! O que foi agora?**   
_Pratt:_ **... eu acho que o Frank tá muito mal... não é uma boa ele sair daqui não...**  
_Frank:_ **Como é?**  
_Pratt:_ **É sério Frank...**  
_Frank:_ **Miserável... eu sabia que você seria a causa de minha morte.**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu só tô tentando ajudar... você parece diaforetico, e quase sianotico. Parece um futuro infarto do miocárdio. Com esta neve, vai ser dificil ele chegar num outro hospital, e como já está aqui...**  
O maisi violento do grupo aponta a arma na testa de Greg:  
_Red:_ **Não precisa mostrar que é médico, e se meter a falar dificil.**  
_Pratt:_   
_White:_ **O gordão fica.**  
_Frank:_ **Muito obrigado, junior.** irônico  
_White:_ **Certo, o resto de vocês podem se mandar. Agora façam-me um favor... falem bem da gente pros tirars. Digam que nós os tratamos muito bem, que libertamos você, estamos pensando em liberar outros, mas que se pensarem em invadir o PS, vamos matar todo mundo, entendeu?**  
O grupo balança a cabeça confirmando, e sai do PS, meio aliviados, mas também com um pouco de culpa, por deixar o grupo lá dentro...  
_Black:_ **Seis já foram... faltam doze.**

**CENA 9 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
No meio da neve, e do frio, o grupo libertado -Lydia, Haleh, Malik, Chunny, Randy e Yoshi- saem do County, e são surprendidos por uns dois carros de policia, que chegaram no local. Os policiais apontam suas armas pro grupo, que levanta as mãos:   
_Chunny:_ **Não atira!**  
_policial:_ **São reféns?**  
_Malik:_ **Não mais!**

**_08:45_**  
Agora na frente do County, um verdadeiro batalhão de policias, com carros, camburões e dois helicopteros já tomam conta da rua em frente do Hospital. Um dos negociadores tenta, em vão, ligar pro PS.  
_negociador:_ **Nada... niguém atende...**   
A camera continua passando pelo cenário, e mostra os libertados, devidamente agasalhados, e com bebendo café quente, enquanto conversam com os policiais:  
_Chunny:_ **Eu tô lhe dizendo: eles tão com armas até os dentes. E vão matar todo mundo se vocês entrarem.**  
_tenente:_ **Senhora, deixe isto conosco, e apenas nos descreva os elementos.**   
_Chunny:_ **De novo? São seis, um baleado nas costas, que com certeza se chama Greene.**  
_Randi:_ **Não era "Greene. Era "Green"**  
_tenente:_ **A cor?**  
_Malik:_ **Estão usando nomes falsos...**   
_tenente:_ **E o rosto deles?**  
_Malik:_ **Cara, você é surdo? Estão encapuzados! Não conseguimos reconhece-los!**  
_tenente:_ **... são doze reféns lá dentro. Nós não negociamos com este tipo de gente. Precisamos que me digam o melhor lugar pra invadir o PS, ou...**  
_Yoshi:_ **Mas eles vão matar o pessoal!**  
_tenente:_ **... ou eu espero chegar a planta deste maldito hospital, pra nós invadirmos às cegas.**  
_Yoshi:_   
_Lydia:_ **Por favor, não entrem...**  
_tenente:_ **Preparem o time de resgate. Vamos usar o heliportto de lá de cima pra invadir.**  
_policial:_ **Tenente, é o prefeito no telefone. Ele quer saber quantos são os reféns.**   
_tenente:_ **Doze.**  
_Haleh:_ **Treze...** assustada  
_tenente:_ **Me disseram que eram doze...**   
_Yoshi:_ **São doze.**  
_Haleh:_ **Ai meu Deus... não... A Melinda tá na ala psiquiatrica!**   
_tenente:_ **Onde é isso?**  
_Haleh:_ **Ontem durante a remoção dos pacientes, ela me disse que...**  
_Lydia:_ **... estava cansada, e ia tirar um cochilo na saleta da psiquiatria...**  
_tenente:_ **Vocês confirmam isto?**  
_Lydia:_ **Sim... eu tinha me esquecido, mas agora eu tenho certeza.**  
_tenente:_ **Que horas ela foi dormir? Tem certeza que não já saiu?**   
_Haleh:_ **Ela ficou na psiquitria apartir das... 6:00.**   
_Malik:_ **E ela não saiu. Ficamos a manhã toda na saída do County..**  
_tenente:_ **Diga ao prefeito que são treze!**  
_policial:_ **Afirmativo.**   
_Haleh:_   
_tenente:_ **E em que andar ela está?**  
_Haleh:_ **Quinto.**  
_tenente:_ **Qual o telefone da ala psquitrica?**

**CENA 10 - ALA PSIQUIATRICA**  
Melinda está tirando o maior cochilo no sofá da ala, e nem o telefone ao pé de seu ouvido a acordam. Depois de algumas chamadas, quem estava ligando, desiste. 

**CENA 11 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
_policial:_ **Nada senhor... ninguém atende.**  
_tenente:_ **Ela deve não estar mais lá... Já estão preparando os helicopteros?**  
_policial:_ **Sim senhor.**  
_Randi:_ **Cara, nó dissemos, por favor, não invadam.**   
_tenente:_ **Escute! Está uns 10C° negativos aqui! Não estou mais sentindo a minha pele! Hoje eu podia estar na cama, mas estou numa situação de reféns, onde os sequestradores não parecem querer negociar... A vantagem é que o local é um hospital! Não deve ser dificil de invadir! Eu vou fazer isto, chegar em casa antes da hora do almoço, e lá, ficar onde têm gente que não quer ensinar o meu trabalho, entenderam?**  
_Randi:_   
_tenente:_ **Ótimo.** e sai de perto deles  
_Randi:_ **... esse imbecil vai matar todo mundo...**

**CENA 12 - ER**  
Os reféns estão alinhados, com os braços levantados ou demonstrando outras ações de que não querem reagir, enquanto que Frank está no chão, e parece pior, mas Deb, Sam e Pratt estão do lado dele. O telefone na recepção ainda está tocando. O baleado, Green, está deitado numa maca e olhando pelas janelas laterais, Black observa o movimento lá fora.  
_Black:_ **Tamo ferrado... a gente nunca vai sair daqui...**  
_White:_ **Calma que vai dar tudo certo. A gente pensa em algo.**  
_Kerry:_ **Senhor, por favor... atenda o telefone.**  
_White:_ **Está querendo ensinar o meu trabalho, né?**  
_Kerry:_ **Pelo contrário...eu só quero que todos saiamos bem daqui... e se não começarem a negociar, acho que vao invadir o hospital...** como medo  
_White:_   
_Brow:_ **A velha tá certa, Mr White...**  
_Black:_ olhando pela janela **Olha... acabaram de encher um helicoptero... acho que vão tentar entrar pelo telhado.**

_trilha de tensão_  
_White:_ **... Quantos andares tem este lugar?**  
_Abby:_ **Nove...**  
_White:_ **Ótimo, venha comigo.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**   
Abby é puxada pelo braço, e os outros nada podem fazer.  
_White:_ **Eu vou lá em cima com a baixinha aqui! Se eles entrarem, ela vai se arrepender. Enquanto isso, quero o mr. Red e o mr. Black olhando estes onze daí. Brow, Yellow: entupam com tranqueira todas as entradas e saídas deste lugar? Entenderam?** arrastando Abby  
_Red:_ **Pode deixar...** sorrindo, aponta a metralhadora pros onze reféns  
Carregando Abby, ele vê que o elevador não está funcioando:   
_Abby:_ **Estamos sem energia...**  
_White:_ **Por isso este frio gostoso, né?**  
Ele sobe as escadas, puxando Abby pelo braço, que mesmo sem resistir, é puxada com muita força.  
_Green:_ **Cara... as minhas pernas... a minhas costas...**  
_Yellow:_ **Calma cara... deixa ele voltar que a gente cuida de você...**

**CENA 13 - HELIPORTO**  
O helicoptero acabou de pousar no telhado do County, e a equipe de resgate sai de dentro dele. Todos estão armados com rifles, e usando mascaras de proteção pra gás - começam a correr para a porta de acesso ao prédio... quando vem pelo vidro da porta o sequestrador, ofegante, segurando Lockhart, também cansada, pelo pescoço, e apontando uma arma em sua cabeça:  
_White:_ **Nem pensem nisso...**  
_oficial:_ **Senhor, não pense em fazer esta besteira!**  
_White:_ **Quem manda aqui sou eu! E eu estou falando, não entrem aqui, senão eu mato ela!**  
_Abby:_ derruba uma lágrima  
_oficial:_ **Ok, ok...** recuando  
_White:_ **Eu tenho mais onze lá embaixo. Se nós não ficarmos contentes com o que fizerem consoco, vamos matar algum deles, tá legal?**   
_oficial:_ **Certo. Mas fica dificil saber o que vocês querem, se não quiserem negociar.**  
_White:_ **Primeiro saiam daqui! Entrem naquele helicoptero, e se mandem!**   
_oficial:_ **Ok, ok...**  
_White:_ **Vou ficar aqui esperando... caso vocês desistam de sair. Qualquer coisa, é médica pra todo lado aqui.**  
_Abby:_   
Os policiais resolvem recuar de vez. Todos entram no helicoptero, e o bandido fica segurando uma Abby aflita, até que o helicoptero levante vôo.  
_fim da música de tensão_

**_09:01_**  
**CENA 14 - ER**  
Assim que põe os pés fora do elevador, o White solta Abby, que está com a cara um pouco inchada de tanto chorar. Ela vai até o grupo de reféns, sobre o olhar de todos, principalmente de Simons, Kovac e Carter.  
_Red:_ **E aí?**  
_Black:_ **Não vão entrar por enquanto... mas vamos ter que negociar.**  
_Brown:_ **Já barramos as entradas com entulhos. Não vão entrar sem fazer barulho.**  
_Yellow:_ **E... e o Green tá piorando.**  
_White:_ **Mm... vamos ter que catar um grupinho pra ajuda-lo...** olhando pors reféns **Ninguém muito grande... não quero saber de reação. Você, precisam de quantos pra atende-lo?**  
_Kerry:_ **... baleado nas costas? Pelo menos cinco...**  
_White:_ **Dou quatro. Quero você... a chinesinha... a lindinha que fez um passeio comigo lá em cima, e a loirinha gostosa aqui.**   
Kerry, Deb, Abby e Sam se tremem de pavor...  
_Corday:_ **E-ele pode precisar de um cirurgião.**  
_Red:_ **Meu Deus! Que sotaque gostoso! Você é cirurgiã?**   
_Corday:_ **S-sou...**  
_White:_ **... a enfermeira fica. Vão cuidar dele.**  
_Corday:_ **Ce-certo... precisamos leva-lo pra sala de trauma.**  
_White:_ **Tudo o que vocês quiserem... Yellow, vai com elas. Brow, Red, precisamos d'um lugar pra prender estes outros.**  
_Pratt:_ **O Frank tá piorando...**  
_Red:_ **Cala a boca!**

**CENA 15 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
O helicoptero que estava no telhado do hospita, pousa trazendo de volta a aquipe de resgate. O tenente quer saber o que aconteceu...   
_tenente:_ **Quem autorizou a descida de vocês?**   
_oficial:_ **Senhor, ele estava na única porta de acesso, e apontando um arma pruma mulher, senhor.**  
_tenente:_ **E mandou vocês recuarem?**  
_oficial:_ **Não tinhamos o que fazer. Ele falou que se tentassemos entrar de novo, ia começar a matar os reféns...**  
_tenente:_   
_oficial:_ **Mas ele falou que já pode negociar.**  
_tenente:_ **Ótimo... liguem de volta pra recepção! Eles querem negociar!**

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Frank já está deitado numa maca, e é tratado por Mika, Susan e Sam. Os outros quatro são impossibilitado de se mover pois estão na mira de Red.  
_Susan:_ **Ele precisa de uma intra-venosa.**  
_Black:_ **Uma coisa de cada vez...**  
O telefone começa a tocar.   
_White:_   
_Brown:_ **Temos que atender desta vez...**  
_White:_ **Eu sei...** atendede **Alô.**   
_negociador:_ **Alô. Com quem eu estou falando?**   
_White:_ **Você está falando com a pessoa que está no comando da situação.** sorrindo   
_negociador:_ **Muito bem... como posso chama-lo?**   
_White:_ **Me chame de mr. White.**  
_negociador:_ **Ok, mr. ****White. Em que acordo podemos acertar pra esta cituação acabar?**   
_White:_ **Bem, pra começar eu quero todos vocês fora daui.**  
_negociador:_ **Me desculpe senhor, mas está fora de questão. Porque não liberta os reféns, aí nós conversamos?**  
_White:_ **Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo...** começa a gritar **eu não vou libertar ninguém. E não me sugira mais nada, ouviu?**   
_negociador:_ **Certo, certo...**

Carter, Pratt, Thomas e Kovac começam a trocar olhares. Com gestos poucos suspeitos, John diz que é a hora perfeita pra reagir. Os outros três negam veementemente...

_negociador:_ **Entao nos diga o que você quer...**  
_White:_ **Eu quero sair daqui. E pra isso, quero que vocês saiam daí.**   
_negociador:_ **Eu não estou autorizado, ainda, a fazer esta ação. Mas vou tentar. Mas antes quero que colabore comigo: tem algum refém ferido aí?**  
_White:_ **Não. Estão sendo bem tratados...** sorri olhando pra Frank **A excessão é um de meus homens, que foi baleado nas costas... e isso foi covardia!**  
_negociador:_ **E vocês precisam que alguém entre pra cuidar dele?**   
_White:_ rindo **Eu gosto de você cara. Me convencendo a entrar um tira a paisana como médico... enquanto eu estou num hospital...**  
_negociador:_ **... quantos reféns são?**  
_White:_ **Uns dez...**   
_negociador:_ **O número exato... por favor.**   
_White:_ **... Tem quantas lá com o mr. Green?**   
_Brown:_ **Quatro.**  
_White:_ **E com os daqui... doze.**  
_negociador:_ **Doze?**  
_White:_ **Sim. Todos muito bem cuidados. Não tentem invadir isto daqui, porque eu vou matar um a um... e eu sei tudo o que se passa neste prédio!**

**CENA 17 - ALA PSIQUIATRICA**   
Acordando do sofá da psiquiatria, Melinda se levanta como tivesse levando um susto. Limpando os olhos, e arrumando o cabelo que ficou um pouco despenteado, Combs muito torta, se treme de frio.   
_Lil:_ **Nossa senhora... ainda não ligaram a desgrama do ar-condicionado?**  
Cambaleando, a estudante se levanta, olha pro relógio -são 09:13- e percebe uma certa movimentação no lado de fora do County.  
_Lil:_ **Eita... o que foi agora? Acidente?**  
Ela checa seu pager, mas como viu que não recebeu nehuma mensagem, e decida cair de novo no sono... Mas não consegue. Ela se levanta de novo, e rindo, vai deslizando com as meias até os sapatos que estavam do outro lado da sala.  
Depois de coloca-lo, vai até a maquina de refrigerantes, mas claro que a maquina emperra, e só a faez perder dinheiro. Furiosa, ele mete uma bicuda na maquina, e se arrependa no segundo seguinte quando uma dor lacitante no dedão a derruba no chão.  
Massagenado o lugar que está machucado, ela se levanta, e percebe que só consegue andar mancando. Do jeito que dá, ela chega até o elevador... que não está funcionando.  
_Lil:_ **Que "bósnia"... maldita hora desta tranqueira engolir meu dinheiro.** olhando pra máquina  
Combs então decide descer os cinco andares pela escada. Antes de descer, ela pega uma muleta pra usar, pois o pé esquerdo tá mesmo mal... E assim que some de vista da câmera, a maquina libera a lata de refrigerante.

**_09:20_**  
**CENA 18 - ER**   
White continua falando ao telefone com o negociador e Yellow está no comando do atenimento de Green. Red, Brown e Black asseguram que o restante dos reféns não reajam... Combs já está no último lance das escadas...  
_White:_ **Eu estou dizendo! Pare de oferecer pessoal pra entrar aqui! Nós não vamos atirar em ninguém, a menos que vocês invadam, entendido?**  
_negociador:_ **Ok, ok...**  
Combs chega ao último degrau, e usando a muleta no braço esquerdo, segue pra recepção e no caminho vê o pessoal no Trauma-II fazendo um atendimento...com uma pessoa de costas pra ela segurando um fuzil. Weaver é a única que a vê...  
_Kerry:_ **... droga...**  
_Lil:_ **Mas o que...?**  
Yellow se vira, e vê Melinda. Num acesso de reflexo, ele aponta a arma pra estudante, que corre pra recepção gritando. O pessoal do saguão ouve os gritos. Red vê a garota segurando a muleta, confundindo aquilo com uma arma, e não pensa duas vezes antes de atirar.   
Disparando com a metralhadora na direção de Lil, a estudante se joga gritando no chão, completamente confusa. 

White assustado derruba o telefone no chão. O restante dos reféns se jogam no chão, assustados com os barulhos dos tiros e de vidros quebrando.  
_White:_ **Pare de atirar, porra!**  
Os tiros param, e a câmera dá um zoom no telefone, que está no chão...  
_negociador:_ **Alô! Alô! O que aconteceu...?**

...   
**_HOSTAGE SITUACION - PARTE 3_**   
**_09:21_**   
**CENA 19 - ER**  
Todo mundo está calado, e o único som que se houve, é dos vidros estilhaçados que caem pouco a pouco no chão. Red parou de atirar, e White, furioso com ele, vai checar se a estudante -que se jogou atrás d'uma maca- foi atingida. Checando do outro lado, o lider do grupo vê que Melinda está assustada, mas intacta.  
_Lil:_ **AAAAAAAAAA!**   
_White:_ **Cala a boca!**  
_Lil:_ assustada  
_White:_ **Você levou algum tiro?**  
_Lil:_ começa a chorar  
_White:_ **Levou algum tiro?** gritando  
_Lil:_ **Não!** chorando  
_White:_ **... merda, Red. ****No que tava pensando?**   
_Red:_ **Eu só reagi, cacete. Como eu ia saber que tinha mais alguém aqui dentro.**  
_Carter:_ **E-ela está bem...?**  
_Red:_ **Não se meta!**  
_Carter:_   
_White:_ **Garota, quem é você?**  
_Lil:_ **... Melinda...**  
_White:_ **Bom, Melinda. Tudo okay com você?**   
_Lil:_ chorando **... acho que sim...**  
_Red:_ **Por onde você entrou?**  
_Lil:_ **... como assim?**   
Ele se aproxima mais um pouco, e a puxa pelos cabelos.  
_Red:_ gritando **Não me faça de besta! Por onde você entrou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ei!**  
_Red:_ **Calado!** aponta a arma pra Luka  
_White:_ **Red, chega! Solta a moça!**  
_Red:_ solta os cabelos dela  
_White:_ **Por onde você entrou, querida?**   
_Lil:_ **... pela escada...**  
_White:_ **Pela escada...**  
_Lil:_ **...é... eu tava dormindo lá em cima...**  
_White:_ **Ok. Se levante, e vá pra junto de se pessoal.**  
Melinda se levanta, e ainda muito assustada, e mancando, vai em direção dos colegas.   
_White:_ **Foi atingida na perna?**  
_Lil:_ **... não... eu só tô mancando...**  
_White:_ **Muito bem! A partir de agora, ninguém atira sem me pedir perimssão, entendido?**  
_todos menos Red:_ **Certo, chefe...**  
_Red:_ olha torto  
_Black:_ **Ehr... acha que a policia ouviu os tiros?**  
_White:_   
_Black:_ **É melhor falar com eles, antes que resolvam invadir de novo.**  
White olha o telefone no chão, e resolva falar de novo com os negociadores... Melinda finalmente chega no grupo, e chorando, abraça-se à Susan:  
_Lil:_ **O que tá acontecendo aqui?**

**CENA 20 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
Os policias parecem mais mobilizados, e dispostos a entrarem:  
_oficial:_ **Senhor, é melhor não entrarmos!**  
_tenente:_ **Eles descarregaram um pente de metralhadora! Vamos entrar agora!**  
_negociador:_ **Senhor!**   
_tenente:_ **O que?**  
_negociador:_ **É o tal do mr. White no telefone!**  
O tenente cruza os carros de policia, até alcançar o telefone, que estava na mão do negociador:  
_White: **Alô.**_  
_tenente:_ **Que diabos está acontecendo?**  
_White: **Foi um disparo acidental. Ninguém foi atingido.**_  
_tenente:_ **Besteira! Eu quero que liberte os reféns, e liberte agora!**   
_White: **HEY! Quem dá as ordens sou eu! Entendeu?**_   
_tenente:_   
_White: **Ótimo.**_   
_tenente:_ **Ninguém foi ferido mesmo...**  
_White: **Nao!**_  
_tenente:_ **Bom...**  
_White: **Eu vou desligar. Não fiquem ligando a toda hora.** encerra a ligação_  
_tenente:_ **Droga...**   
_oficial:_ **Vamos entrar senhor?**  
_tenente:_ **Não! Vamos esperar mais um pouco...**  
Respirando um pouco mais fundo, o tenente vê que mesmo com quase 1metro de neve nas ruas, o movimento dos curiosos está aumentando.   
_tenente:_ **Mas que droga... isso tá virando um circo. Aumentem a área de isolamento!**  
_policial:_ **Não se preocupe senhor... vamos fechar a rua.**

**_11:15_**   
Quase duas horas depois de pedir pra isolar o local, o movimento dos curiosos aumentou em mais de 10vezes, fora as vans e helicopteros deTV, que trasnmitem ao vivo a situação com reféns no County.  
_CNN:_ **Já passa de 4horas a tomada de reféns, no CountyGeneral Hospital de Chicago. Fontes na policia informam que até agora, nenhum dos treze reféns foram feridos pelos sequestradores, que aninda insistem em não negociar...**  
_ABC-News:_ **Após a invasão, o grupo que fugia de um assalto ao banco liberou a saída de um grupo de seis enfermeiros, mas fez questão de ficarem com os médicos, já que um dos integrantes do assalto acabou baleado, na troca de tiros com a policia...**  
_NBC-News:_ **Por sorte, o CountyGeneral estava sem nenhum paciente, já que todos eles foram transferidos pros hospitais da vizinhança, por motivos de contenção de despeza. De fato, o hospital estava sem energia até algumas horas atrás, quando a necessidade do aquecedor ser ligado, provou a volta da eletricidade...**

**CENA 21 - ER**  
Sentado no sofá, com as pernas prá lá e pra cá e comendo pipoca, Alex parece estar se divertindo ao ver a cobertura na TV:  
_Alex:_ **Legal!** sorrindo

**CENA 22 - ER**  
_Sam:_ **Meu filho deve estar maluco de preocupação...**   
Sentados no chão assistindo a TV da sala de espera, o pessoal do County parece já assimilar um pouco a situação. White está vigiando a janela e Yellow está na sala de trauma, vendo as quatro médicas. Os outros três vigiam os reféns...  
Frank já está no soro, mas ainda não parece muito bem.  
_Frank:_ **Muito bom, Júnior... eu já tô aqui faz 4horas, e não tive ataque nenhum!** nervoso  
_Pratt:_ **Qualé, Frank? Seu potássio tava nas alturas. Nós conseguimos reduzir colocando sódio.**  
_Frank:_ **Como é que é?**  
_Pratt:_ **Acredite... um dia vai me agradecer.**  
_Brown:_ **Isso é que chamo de entretenimento! Cobertura 24horas por dia!** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **... nós não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui, né?**   
_Brown:_ **Não sei.**  
_Susan:_   
_Brown:_ **As coisas tão fugindo do controle... se continuar assim, o fim não vai ser bem o planejado.**   
_Susan:_ **Mas... vocês não têm um plano... nada? Vão nos libertar?**  
_Brown:_ **Estamos pensando nisso. Assim que acharmos uma brecha, nos mandamos daqui.**   
_Susan:_ **Eu espero que não tenham que fazer mais nenhuma besteira...**  
_Brown:_ **Não se preocupe... ainda não matei ninguém em minha vida.** sorrindo  
_Red:_ **O que você tá fazendo?**   
_Brown:_ **Como?**  
_Red:_ **Você quer ser amigo deles?**  
_Brown:_ **Não. Eu só tô...**   
_Red:_ **Não converse! É melhor não começar a criar laços com este pessoal. Quando a coisa engrossar, não quero ninguém aqui pensando duas vezes antes de matar um deles.**  
_Brown:_   
White está vendo a conversa de longe... Brown então resolve parar de conversar com os reféns, que voltam a assistir a tv. Red então se senta, e começa a olhar pra Samantha, desde seus cabelos, até os pés... ela e Luka percebem isso. Cheio de idéias na cabeça, Red dá uma olhada no hospital, e vê quem o que não faltam, são macas e vários quartos. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele se levanta, e vai na direção da enfermeira.  
_Red:_ **Se levanta...**   
Todos os reféns se viram pra ver o que foi...  
_Sam:_ **Eu?**  
_Red:_ **É loirinha... temos negócios a tratar. Eu, e você, na sala dos fundos, agora.** puxando-a pelo braço  
_Kovac:_ **Largue ela!** se levanta   
Brown e Black apontam as armas pra Luka  
_Red:_ **Ei! Meu negócio não é com você! Se senta se não quiser levar bala.**  
_Kovac:_ **Você só leva ela, se meter uma bala em mim!**  
_Red:_ aponta o revolver pra Luka  
_White:_ **Chega...** vindo da vigilia **Red, larga ela. Tá na sua vez de vigiar a janela.** dixa a metralhadora no balcão  
_Red:_ **... depois.**   
_Whie:_ **Não. Largue a moça, e nunca mais toque nela. É uma ordem!**  
_Red:_ larga-a  
_White:_ **... bom**  
Carter começa a trocar olhares com Pratt e Simons. Os dois estão juntos, e Carter do outro lado perceb que um dos bandidos deixou uma arma atrás deles. Durante toda a conversa, John pede que eles peguem a arma. Greg e Thomas se recusam...  
_Red:_ **Você se salvou desta vez loirinha... mas vão ter outras...**  
_Sam:_ assustada  
_Red:_ **E você, branquelo... antes d'eu sair daqui, vou meter uma bala na tua cabeça... Não! Melhor! Vou matar a loirinha, vou fazer você ve-la morrer, e aí sim mato você.**  
_White:_ **Chega! Pra janela!**   
_Red:_ vai sorrindo  
Todo mundo na recepção faz um pouco de silêncio...  
_White:_ **Isto não vai se repetir de novo.**  
_Sam:_ **... obrigada...**   
_White:_ **Não me agradeça. Se as coisas ficarem feias, não vou pensar duas vezes em mata-la.**  
_Sam:_   
_Yellow:_ **Mr. White!**  
_White:_ **Sim?**  
_Yellow:_ **As médicas querem falar com você...**  
_White:_ **Estou indo.** pega a arma e vai pra sala de trauma  
Enquanto o lider do grupo segue pra traumaroom, Sam fecha os olhos, e começa a chorar muito. Vagarosamente ela se senta, e é confortada por Susan. Ainda de pé, Kovac não chora, mas tem que dar uma boa respirada pra se sentar com um pouco de paz.  
Quando ele se senta, dá uma rápida olhada pra Mika: a estudante retribui fazendo com os olhos um gesto de "bom trabalho". E ele se sente bem com isso.  
Já Carter fica furioso por perder a oportunidade de pegar a arma...

**CENA 23 - TRAUMAROOM**  
White entra na sala, onde Kerry, Corday, Deb e Abby cuidam de Mr. Green  
_White:_ **O que houve agora?**   
_Kerry:_ **Senhor, a oximetria dela está abaixo de 80. Já nebulizamos, já aplicamos solumedrol, mas nada disso está aumentando sua saturação...**   
_White:_ **Corte o papo. O que vocês querem?**   
_Yellow:_ **Elas querem entuba-lo.**  
_Kerry:_ **E pra isso temos que tirar a máscara dele...**  
_White:_ **... ok.**  
Deb retira o capuz do bandido -ninguém conhecido- e as outras três se mobilizam par continuar o tratamento.  
_White:_ **Por que ele tá desmaido?**   
_Corday:_ **A bala está próxima da coluna. Nós demos uma dose alta de Versed pra ele não se mexer... assim o ferimento não causaria danos permantente.**   
_Yellow:_ **Ele vai ficar paralitico?**  
_Corday:_ **É cedo dizer...**  
_Kerry:_ **Tubo 8.0.**   
_Abby:_ **Aqui... ele já esá com Versed... aplicamos etomidato?**  
_Deb:_ **Não. 6mg de Pavlon está bom.**  
_Abby:_ aplicando  
_White:_ **Já tiraram a bala?**  
_Corday:_ **Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Tem que ser feito no centro cirúrgico.**   
_White:_ **Pensei que você fosse cirurgiã? Se nao pode fazer nada aqui, por que se ofereceu?** nervoso  
_Kerry:_ **... entubei. Deb, hiperventile-o.**  
_Deb:_ coloca o Ambu  
_Kerry:_ **Bom som bilateral...** asculando os pulmões  
_Abby:_ **Respiração subindo pra 81, 82, 85...**  
_Corday:_ **Bom.**  
O monitor cardiáco mostra alterações... _a partir de agora, trilha de trauma até eu dizer chega _  
_White:_ **O que houve?**  
_Corday:_ **V-taq!**   
_Abby:_ **Hemorragia aqui... mais de 500cc no thorasseal.**  
_White:_ **O que tá acontecendo?**  
_corday:_ **Ele está perdendo muito sangue... deve ter danificado uma artéria.**   
_Kerry:_ **Vamos colocar mais um cateter central! Abby, cheque a hemoglobina!**  
As médicas se mobilizam pra salvar o sequestrdor, sob os olhares de White e Yellow. Deb abre os espaço entre as 4ª e 5ª vertebras pra colocar a sonda por onde vão passar esteróides e a transfusão de sangue. Abby checa o hemocue...  
_Deb:_ **600cc no thorasseal.**  
_Corday:_ **Aonde é o corte? Abby, quanto deu?**  
_Abby:_ **Hemocue: 22,3**   
_Corday:_ **Droga... ****Bisture!**   
_White:_ **O que é o hemocue?**  
_Corday:_ **É um...** cortando o a barriga **... teste q procura por cortes no corpo.**  
_Deb:_ **Se for muito alto, é indicação de hemorragia...**  
_Kerry:_ **Já abriu, Elizabeth?**   
_Corday:_ **Só mais um pouco... tô dentro! Metz.**  
_White:_ **Por que ela abriu a barriga dele?**   
_Kerry:_ **Estamos tentando parar a hemorragia...**   
_Corday:_ **Tem muito sangue aqui... sucção!**   
_Deb:_ usando o yankauer, aparelho de sucção   
_Kerry:_ **É esta lesão no fígado?**   
_Corday:_ **Não, não... acho que... Droga!**   
_Kerry:_ **O que?**  
_Corday:_ **Tem uma segunda bala aqui!**  
_Abby:_ **Ele levou dois tiros?**  
_Corday:_ **Perfurou o intestino delgado... vai precisar de um "triple-A"**   
_White:_ **O que diabos é isso?**  
_Kerry:_ **... remoção de parte do intestino... e vamos ter que pinçar algumas partes.**  
_Deb:_ **Não sei se é a melhor hora pra dizer isto, mas eu nunca faço um procedimento destes há anos...**  
_White:_ **Que ótimo... temos uma "competente" aqui.** sorrindo   
_Corday:_ **É um procedimento cirúrgico... acho que vou precisar de mais uma pessoa aqui.**  
_White:_ **Ok... a chinesinha pode sair.**  
_Kerry:_ **Deb, chame Carter. Ele foi interno na cirurgia por 1ano...**   
_Deb:_ **Okay.**   
_Abby:_

**CENA 24 - ER**   
Jing-Mey vai correndo até a recepção, e pára quando os bandidos lhe apontam as armas.  
_Black:_ **O que foi agora?**  
_Deb:_ **... estão precisando de outra pessoa lá.**  
_Brown:_ **Algum problema com o mr. Green?**  
_Deb:_ **Precisamos de um cirurgião... e a pessoa mais próxima disso aqui é o Carter...**  
_Carter:_   
_Deb:_ **Estão te chamando lá no traumaroom.**  
John olha pros sequestradores como se estivesse pedindo permissão, e recebe. Ele se levanta, e passa pela dra. Chen.  
_Brown:_ **Agora se sente, bonitinha. Vá assistir TV com seus amigos.**  
Ainda um puco assustada, Chen se senta no chão ao lado de Greg, que a conforta.

**CENA 25 - TRAUMAROOM**  
Quando John entra na sala -a primeira coisa quis ver foi Abby- mr. Green já estava com fibrilação ventricular... Elizabeth estava com as duas mãos no intestino do paciente.  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**  
_Corday:_ **Encontramos agora a pouco um segundo tiro. Enquanto eu fazia a exploratória... ele entrou em v-fib.**  
_Carter:_ **Vitais...?**  
_Abby:_ **8/3, batimentos 30, pupilas normais, 800cc no thorasseal.**   
_Kerry:_ **200, afaste!**  
Lizzie e Abby se afastam, Weaver dá o choque no paciente.  
_Abby:_ **Ainda em v-fib.**  
_Carter:_ **Quando foi a última dose de epi?**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda não aplicamos...**   
_Carter:_ **Abby, meia ampola de epinefrina, e 75mg de atropina, agora.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo...**   
_Kerry:_ **300, afaste!**  
Mais um choque, e nada de melhorar...  
_Carter:_ **Ainda em v-fib... achou o local da hemorragia no estômago?**  
_Corday:_ **O tiro destrui o intestino dele. Ffez feridas em mais de três áres... por enquanto.**  
_Abby:_ **Pronto...** medicamento aplicado  
_Kerry:_ **360, afaste!**  
Mais um choque, só que este com sucesso.  
_Carter:_ **Sinus!**   
_Corday:_ **Ótimo... recuperado. Carter, vista o avental, vamos fazer a reducção intestinal.**   
_Carter:_ **Okay.**  
_White:_ **Ele vai ficar bom?**  
_Kerry:_ **... não sabemos... é um procedimento de quase 1hora.**  
_White:_ **É bom que ele fique.**  
Os médicos se sentem intimidados com a ameaça...  
_fim da trilha de trauma..._

**_11:52_**   
**CENA 26 - ER**  
Kerry, Corday, Abby e Carter acabaram de sair da sala de trauma, escoltados por White e Green.  
_Brown:_ **E aí?**  
_White:_ **Deu tudo certo.**  
_Brown:_ **Não é melhor alguém ficar com ele não?**   
_White:_ **Não. Se acontecer alguma coisa, a gente vê da janela da sala. Quero todo mundo junto agora. Vocês, se sentem!**  
O grupo dos quatro, se juntam aos reféns.   
_Yellow:_ **O que a TV falou da gente?**  
_Black:_ **Que somos armados, e perigosos. E que não queremos negociar.** sorrindo  
_Yellow:_ **Acerttaram na mosca...**   
Todos fazem um pouco de silêncio... e assim conseguem ouvir um chiado de dor, vindo de Melinda.  
_White:_ **O que foi agora?**  
_Lil:_ **... n-nada...**  
_Susan:_ **O que foi?**  
_Lil:_ **... eu acho que quebrei meu dedão...**   
_Susan:_   
_White:_ **Tira os sapato.**   
Com muita dor, Combs retira o sapato e a meia do pé esquerdo, e Susan repara como está inchado.  
_Susan:_ **Mm... não parece quebrado. Acho que você torceu...**   
_White:_ **Vai cuidar disso. Você, gordinha, engessa ela.**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_White:_ **Como..?**   
_Susan:_ **Você me chamou de gordinha? Que audácia! Expirementa ser mãe aos 40 pra ver o que é bom!**   
_White:_ **Mexi em seu calo, não é?** sorrindo **Prometo que não faço mais isso... agora vá engessar a sua amiga aí. Brown, vai com elas.**   
Irritada, Susan leva Combs pra exam-1.  
_Pratt:_ **Viu essa, Frank? Alguém teve coragem e maldade de falr isto antes de você.**  
_Frank:_ com os olhos revirados  
_Pratt:_ **Frank?**  
_Frank:_ começa a babar  
_Pratt:_ **Droga... Carter!**  
Todos se ajitam com o grito de Pratt.   
_Brown:_ **Pra que diabos esse grito?**  
_Carter:_ **O que houve?**  
_Pratt:_ **É o Frank... acho que a artéria entupida!** droga  
John vai pra perto de Pratt e começam a examinar Frank, sobre o olhar curioso de todos.  
_Pratt:_ **Está diaforético... precisa de uma angioplastia, ou a artéria dele explode!**  
_Carter:_ **Temos que leva-lo.** olhando pra White  
_White:_ **Tá certo... vão pra sala de Trauma.**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não.. tem que ser na cirurgia. Não temos aparelhos pra isto aqui.**  
_White:_   
_Pratt:_ **Tem que ser rápido.**  
_White:_ **Lá em cima, né? Black, vai com eles.**  
_Kerry:_ **Os elevadores ainda não tão funcionando... o gerador não os ligou...**  
_Pratt:_ **Merda...**  
_White:_ **Aonde vocês querem leva-lo?**  
_Pratt:_ **Sexto andar...**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos de escada. Carregamos ele na maca, e o levamos até a cardiologia.**  
_Black:_ **Chefe, eu não vou carregar este gordão...** sorrindo  
_White:_ **Não precisa... branquelo, guri, levem eles.**  
Luka e Thomas se levantam...  
_Pratt:_ **Vamos rápido, precisamos leva-lo lá pra cima antes que seja tarde.**  
E assim, Kovac, Simons, Carter e Pratt carregam Frank na maca, sob a vigilia de mr. Black, até o quinto andar...  
Red sai de perto da janela, e observa o grupo de reféns:  
_Red:_ **Ora, ora, ora... só temos mulheres agora. Do jeito que eu gosto.** malicioso  
Elas continuam apavoradas...

...   
**_HOSTAGE SITUACION - PARTE 4_**   
**_12:15_**   
**CENA 27 - CARDIOLOGIA**  
Cansados por carregarem Frank até o andar da sala de cirurgias, os quatro o colocam na sala do pré operatório. Quando Black ia entrar, é barrado por Carter:  
_Black:_ **Que diabos é isso?**   
_Carter:_ **Você não pode entrar... vai contaminar o ambiente.**  
_Black:_ **Como é que é?**   
_Carter:_ **Você não vai se esterelizar como nós, né?**  
_Black:_ **... se vocês tiverem tirando uma de mim...**  
_Pratt:_ **Não, é sério. Nós vamos ter que nos desinfectar, e por os aventais. Você fica aí. Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum.**  
Os médicos fecham a porta de vidro, e enquando preparam-se pra angioplastia, John começa a discutir:   
_Carter:_ **Muito bem? Por que não pegaram a arma lá embaixo?**  
_Thomas:_ **Cala a boca! Ela vai nos ouvir!**   
_Carter:_ **Não, seu imbecil... a sala é a prova de som!**  
_Kovac:_ **De que arma estão falando?**  
_Pratt:_ **Carter queria que pegassemos a metralhadora lá embaixo, e bancasse o Rambo**  
_Carter:_ **Era o momento perfeito...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você tá maluco, Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Kovac:_ **O que tá passando em sua cabeça? Quer matar todo mundo?**  
_Carter:_ **Não! Quero é sair vivo daqui.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu também! Mas a minha irmã tá lá embaixo, e se ela não sair junto comigo, eu não saio, entendeu?**  
_Carter:_ **Entendi... que se dane os outros...**  
_Thomas:_ **Não, seu... eu quero que isso tudo termine bem. Só não quero que nada aconteça com ela!**  
_Pratt:_ **Eu digo o mesmo da Deb!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **Se decidiu quem quer salvar, Luka?** nervoso  
_Kovac:_   
_Carter:_ **E aí? A Sam? Sua namoradinha Mika?**   
_Thomas:_ **Hey!**  
_Carter:_ **Ou a Abby?**   
_Thomas:_ confuso  
_Carter:_ **Isso mesmo... sabia que eles se deram de presente no natal?**  
_Kovac:_ **Carter...**  
_Carter:_   
_Pratt:_ **Do que diabos tão falando?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não tenho mais nada com a Abby...**  
_Carter:_ **Bom... porque parece que nessa sala, só o garanhão do Luka aqui.**   
_Kovac:_ **Carter, você tá maluco?**  
_Black:_ bate no vidro da porta com a arma  
_Pratt:_ faz sinal de "peraí"  
_Kovac:_ **Você vai nos matar deste jeito...**  
_Pratt:_ **Olhe... nunca mais me mande pegar uma arma... eu não vou.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu também. E se pegasse, ia ser pra meter uma bala em quem quisesse minar a minha segurança.**  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Pratt:_ **Uma coisa de cada vez... ninguém vai reagir. E ninguém quer a morte de ninguém, certo?**   
_Carter:_ nervoso  
_Pratt:_ **Agora, vamos nos concentrar, e fazer a angioplastia no Frank! Não temos tempo pra brigar!**  
_Thomas:_ **Ehr... é tarde demais pra dizer que eu nunca fiz um procedimento destes?**

**CENA 28 - EXAM-1**  
Melinda está sentada na maca, enquanto Susan enfaixa seu pé. Sob a vigilância, Brown...  
_Lil:_ **Será que o Frank vai ficar legal?**   
_Susan:_ **Não sei... foi um tempo muito curto entres os infartos...**  
_Lil:_ **Será que nós vamos ficar legal?** olhando pra Brown  
_Susan:_ **... não sei...**  
_Brown:_ **Como você quebrou o pé?**  
_Lil:_ **... eu não quebrei... só torci.**  
_Brown:_ **Que seja...**  
_Lil:_ **Chutei uma máquina de refrigerante lá em cima...**   
_Brown:_ **E o que você tava fazendo lá em cima?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... descançando...**  
_Brown:_ **Não trabalha no PS?**  
_Susan:_ **Ela é só uma estudante. Vira esta arma pra lá, que tá deixando ela nervosa!**  
_Brown:_ **Mm... estudante... e não tem que vir pro PS?**  
_Lil:_ **Eu já fiz minha rotação aqui... eu tô agora na psiquitria.**  
_Brown:_ **Você é psiquiatra?**  
_Lil:_ **Não... só tõ estagiando...**  
_Brown:_ **Serve... você pode me ouvir? Eu tenho andado meio confuso ultimamente...**  
Melinda e Lewis se olham, estranhando o pedido.  
_Lil:_ **Cl-claro...**   
_Brown:_ se senta na cadeira **Ehr... eu nunca me achei um cara mal. Mas eu acho que assaltar um banco ultrapassa os limites, certo?**  
_Lil:_ **... concordo...**  
_Susan:_ **Fora o fato de tomar reféns...**  
_Lil:_ **Amém.**   
_Brown:_ **Continuando... não sei se foi por planejar o assalto mas nas últimas semanas tenho tido uns sonhos esquisitos... você interpreta sonhos?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... só as teorias de Freud. Mas ele relacionava tudo com a mãe...**  
_Brown:_ **Perfeito!**  
_Lil:_   
_Brown:_ **Nos meus sonhos... eu estou grávido. E eu acabo parindo a minha mãe...**  
_Lil&Susan:_ estupefatas  
_Brown:_ **Aí quando eu vou dar de mamar pra ela, nunca tenho leite. O que isso quer dizer?** aflito   
_Susan:_ boquiaberta  
_Lil:_ **Aaaann... ehr...** com os olhos esbugalhados

**CENA 29 - ER**  
As mulheres estavam vendo a transmissão do sequestro, quando Wihte pega o controle remoto, e resolve desligar o televisor.  
_White:_ **Chega disso que já me enchi. Não aguento mais ver violência na TV. As pessoas estão se esquecendo de conversar... de viver em comunidade.**  
Todas estranham o papo dele.  
_Yellow:_ **O que a gente vai fazer pra passar o tempo então?**  
_White:_ **Sei lá... conversar?** sorrindo **Você!**  
_Corday:_ **... e-eu?**  
_White:_ **Você mesma... a ruivinha britânica. Por quis ser médica?**  
_Corday:_ **Como?**  
_White:_ **Vamos conversar... nos conhecer. Por que quis ser médica?**  
_Corday:_ **... pra irritar a minha mãe...?**  
_Red:_ **Gostei da resposta.** sorrindo  
_White:_ **E tem gostado de trabalhar aqui?**  
_Corday:_ **... é o meu último dia aqui no County.**  
White, Yellow e Red sorriem:  
_Red:_ **Mas que coincidência infeliz... olha, quando isto acabar, a gente pode tomar uns drinks. Não é casada, não?**   
_Corday:_ **... não...**  
_Red:_ **Como pode uma coisa destas? Um mulherão como você tem que ter alguém.** sorrindo  
_Corday:_ **... eu sou viúva...**  
_White:_ **Ow... meus pésames... Você me deprimiu. Quero algo mais alegre. Coroa...**  
_Kerry:_ **... é comigo?**  
_White:_ **Desculpe, não se ofenda, mas com certeza é a mais velha desta sala... por que você manca?**  
_Kerry:_   
_White:_ **Vi que você usa muletas. Por que manca?**  
_Kerry:_ **... eu as uso desde que tenho 13anos...**  
_Yellow:_ **Continue...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu morava na casa de meus pais adotivos... Um dia, eu e minha irmã de criação estavamos brincando no jardim... e eu sem querer joguei a bola no quintal do vizinho... mas não tive coragem de pular o muro pra ir pra lá... mas minha irmã teve. Foi tudo muito rápido... assim que ela pulou o muro, eu ouvi latidos de cachorro... e os gritos dela. Não pensei duas vezes, peguei uma pedra, e pulei o muro... aí eu vi um... um cachorro enorme mordendo a minha irmã... aí eu joquei uma pedra nele... ele veio atrás de mim e me mordeu atrás dos joelhos... e no meu calcanhar. Destruiu meus ligamentos.**  
_Yellow:_ **... como você escapou?**  
_Kerry:_ **O dono do cachorro ouviu nossos gritos e nos salvou.**  
_Yellow:_ **E sua irmã?**  
_Kerry:_ **... morreu uma semana depois...**  
_Yellow:_   
_Red:_ **Que saco... a desgraça na tv tava melhor!**  
_White:_ **Alguém aí não tem uma história de vida triste não? Você!**  
_Mika:_ **S-sim...**   
_White:_ **Tem desgraça em sua vida?**  
_Mika:_ **... contando o aborto que fiz recentemente?**  
_White:_   
_Yellow:_ **Baixinha.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero falar sobre isso.**  
_Yellow:_ **Então aí vem bomba. Continue calada. Chinesinha.**  
_Deb:_ **... não...**   
_Red:_ **Loirinha?**  
_Sam:_ **... estou começando a achar que não tenho nada pra reclamar...**   
_Red:_ **Mm... vamos ouvir você então. Por que enfermeira, e não médica?**  
_Sam:_ **... eu não vejo enfermeiros abaixos de médicos...**  
_Red:_ **Mas eu acho. Eu estou segurando uma arma, e e no momento estou com a razão. Por que enfermeira ao invés de médica?**   
_Sam:_ **... eu gosto de ficar com os pacientes... como médica não posso fazer muito isso.**  
_Red:_ **Temos uma boazinha aqui... tem filhos?**  
_Sam:_ **... tenho...**  
_Red:_ **Ele deve tá te vendo agora, né?**  
_Sam:_   
_White:_ **O tal do Carter... já comeu alguém aqui?**  
Abby não responde...  
_White:_ **Me desculpe... "fez amor"** sorrindo  
Nenhum sinal de resposta.  
_White:_ **Ah... qualé. Vocês já devem ter tido uns rolos aqui... me digam. Animem meu dia,**  
Ainda caladas.  
_White:_ **Se eu não ouvir uma resposta, mesmo que seja um não, vão se arrepender!**  
_Abby:_ levanta o braço  
_White:_ **Bom... temos finalmente alguém aqui... Então...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu só levantei pra nao me arrepender... não quero falar sobre isso.**  
_White:_ **Quando eu quiser, você vai... Guria, de quem você abortou?**  
_Mika:_ **Não interessa!**  
_Red:_ **Interessa sim!**  
_Mika:_   
_Yellow:_ **Foi do Carter também?**   
_Mika:_ **Do dr. Kovac.**  
_Red:_ **O europeu? Aquele chato que nao se calava nunca? Eu pensei que ele tinha um rolo com a loirinha ali...**  
_Sam:_ abaixa a cabeça   
_Red:_ rindo **Eu sabia... quem mais? Você baixinha?**  
_Abby:_   
_Red:_ rindo **Tô virando fã deste cara, sabia?**  
_Yellow:_ **E vocês três?**  
_em coro:_ **Não.**   
_Yellow:_ **Vocês perceberam uma coisa? O europeu traçou as três... mas só fez questão de se arriscar pela enfermeirinha...**  
_Red:_ **Vocês estão juntos?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Não!**   
_Red:_ **Por que?**  
_Sam:_ **... não quero falar...**  
_Red:_ **Por que?**   
_Sam:_ **... não...**  
_Red:_ **POR QUE?**  
_Mika:_ **Por minha causa!**  
_White:_ **... finalmente uma resposta...**  
_Mika:_ **Eu fiquei com ele uma vez... e engravidei...**  
_White:_ **Falta de sorte...**  
_Mika:_ **Mas não tem mais nada entre a gente...** olha pra Sam   
_White:_ **Que lindo... um momento de confraternização...**   
_Yellow:_ **Então o placar é... três pro europeu, um pro narigudo... quem ficou com o negão?**   
_Deb:_ **Mais respeito!**  
_White:_ **Opa... já temos a reposta.** rindo  
_Red:_ **E aquele outro? O irmão da miss aborto? Não comeu ninguém...**   
Os três olham pras reféns, e percebem que Abby é a única que os olha nos olhos.  
_Red:_ **Com você? Minha nossa... você deve ser a mulher mais fácil deste PS!**  
_Abby:_ **... você não me conhece pa falar de mim deste jeito!**  
_Red:_ **Tem uma sala livre alí... nós podemos nos conhecer melhor...**  
_White:_ **Red, eu já falei não!**  
_Red:_ **... okay...** olhando pra Abby  
_Yellow:_ **Cadê a gordinha e a intrusa? Ainda não falamos com elas...**

**CENA 30 - EXAM-1**  
Brown está em prantos, chorando no colo de Lil, que como Lewis, não sabe o que fazer:  
_Brown:_ **Mas eu amava tanto a minha mãe... por que ela teve que me deixaaaaaaaar?** chorando

**CENA 31 - CARDIOLOGIA**   
Já começou a cirurgia em Frank. Black ficou do lado de fora da sala, e não pode ouvir a conversa que os quatro lá dentro estao tendo...  
_Pratt:_ **Mova mais 1cm pra esquerda...**  
_Kovac:_ **... aí tá bom...**   
_Thomas:_ **Quanto tempo dura esta cirurgia?**  
_Carter:_ **Por que? Tem algum lugar pra ir?** nervoso  
_Thomas:_ **Não, pô! Você sabe que elas estão sozinhas lá embaixo, não é?**  
_Carter:_ **Graças à você e o Pratt...**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu pensei que já tinhamos encerrado este assunto...**   
_Carter:_ **Eu ainda não encerrei assunto nenhum!**   
_Kovac:_ **Carter, qualé o seu problema?**   
_Carter:_ **Qual é o meu problema? Os dois frescos ali podiam pegar a arma lá embaixo, mas ninguém se moveu!**  
_Kovac:_ **Escute! Pra começar. ninguém vai pegar arma nenhuma! Entenderam? Que droga, John. Não tá raciocinando não?**  
_Thomas:_ **O problema é a Abby, né?**  
_Carter:_ **Não se mete nisso...** nervoso  
_Thomas:_ **Como não? Você tá todo nervosinho pra cima de mim... e soltou esta informação do Natal. Que aliás, quem deveria estar nervoso com o Kovac sou eu.**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?**  
_Thomas:_ **Qualé! Primeiro traça e engravida a minha irmã! E no dia que termino com minha namorada, bang, você manda ver nela também...**  
_Kovac:_ **Vocês tinham terminado muito antes...**  
_Thomas:_ **A-há! Exatamante! Eu tinha terminado um tempo antes com ela... ao contrário de você.** olha pra Carter **Você nem tava na cidade quando rolou... tava com sua Makemba na África.**  
_Carter:_ **Não se atreva nem a falar o nome dela, entendeu?** apontando  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos parar agora!**  
_Pratt:_ **HEY!**  
Os três se calam...  
_Pratt:_ **Eu não acredito que vocês tão brigando por causa de mulher logo agora! Só eu tô querendo salvar o Frank? Han? E as mulhers lá embaixo? Tão lembrados que nós somos reféns?**  
Continuam calados...  
_Pratt:_ **Agora parem da babaquice, e me passem e ponha mais uma bolsa de O-!**  
A cirurgia continua com Prat, Kovac e Simons tentando descobrir o porque da loucura de Carter...

**_13:05_**   
**CENA 32 - ER**  
Finalmente descendo com Frank pelas escadas, os quatro chegam acompanhados de Black, a caminho da recepção. Lá, todas as reféns esperavam por eles, incusive Susan e Melinda, já de pé engessado.   
_Red:_ **Finalmente deram o ar de suas graças...**   
_Yellow:_ **Como foi?**  
_Pratt:_ **Ocorreu tudo certo...** deixando a maca na exam-2  
_Carter:_ **Pronto... e agora?**  
_White:_ **E agora o que?**  
_Carter:_ **O que vão fazer? Avançaram nas negociações?**   
_White:_ **Está me dando ordens?**  
_Carter:_ **... não... só quero saber quand vamos sair daqui...**   
_Yellow:_ **Aah... mas logo agora que tava interessante?**   
_Red:_ **Nós já estavamos na parte em que discutiamos qual das moças que ficou com o europeu é a mais jeitosinha...**  
_Carter:_   
_White:_ **Não estranhe...** maquiavélico **Nós sabemos de muitas coisas aqui... sabemos de abortos, de despedidas por cartas... de muitas coisas...**  
_Carter:_ olha com ira pra Abby  
_Red:_ sorrindo **Nossa, como ele ficou nervoso.**  
E o telefone na recepção recebe mais uma ligação...  
_Brown:_ **Mr. White... é a policia...**  
_Red:_ **Droga, logo agora que ficou interessante.**  
_Brown:_   
_White:_ **Deixe o telefone tocar!**  
_Brown:_ **Mas...**  
_White:_ **Deixe.** vira-se pra John **Está nervoso meu amigo?**  
_Carter:_ tendo tiques nos olhos   
_White:_ **Sua amiguinha aqui falou o que não devia?**   
John começa a suar muito, e parece bastante agressivo. Abby está desconfortável... e envergonhada. White fica a um palmo de Carter... eles ficam cara-a-cara, e o lider do grupo fala manso, para que o médico também fale alguma coisa:   
_White:_ **Vamos lá... já pensou que este pode ser seu último dia de vida? Sua última hora?**   
_Carter:_ olha o bandido nos olhos  
_White:_ **Não seria uma alivio tirar este fardo do peito?**  
_Carter:_ olha Luka nos olhos  
_White:_ **Pense bem... falar não dói...**  
_Carter:_ olha Abby nos olhos  
Todos ficam calados, e vêem que John fica mais alterado ainda. White saí de perto dele, e começa a rir:  
_White:_ **E claro, se você contar um pouco de seu passado, a gente pode passar o tempo.** rindo  
Os cinco sequestradores sorriem, e Carter decide falar:  
_Carter:_ **CHEGA!**  
O susto com o grito é geral. John está por um fio, e a partir da agora só fala com o tom de voz elevado...  
_Carter:_ **Vocês querem "passar o tempo"? Querem um grande espetáculo? Okay! Eu falo! Por onde eu começo? Que tal começar por Abby e Kovac?**  
_Kovac:_ **John...**   
_Carter:_ **NÃO! Me deixe! Só quero saber uma coisa! Abby?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **ABBY?**  
_Abby:_ **... o que...?**  
_Carter:_ **Foi bom transar com o Luka no Natal?**  
_Red:_ **Ow, cara! Tá melhor do que eu imaginava!** rindo   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Me diga! Foi bom?**   
A confusão é geral. Ninguém sabe o que pensar, e de repente, todos trocam olhares pra Abby e Luka, principalmente Sam, que parece não acreditar no que ouviu.   
_Carter:_ **Tô esperando uma resposta!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Anda!**  
_Abby:_ **... eu...**  
_Carter:_ **Fala!**  
_Abby:_ **... eu...**  
_Carter:_ **FALA!**  
_Abby:_ **FOI ÓTIMO!**  
_Carter:_ pego de surpresa  
_Abby:_ **Feliz agora?**  
_Sam:_ **De que Natal vocês estão falando...?** confusa  
_Carter:_ **Como qual...? deste último...** psicótico  
_Yellow:_ **Cara, é uma pena não ter pipoca.**  
_Carter:_ **Foi um presente de Natal perfeito! Melhor do que o meu!**   
_Kerry:_ **Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Quieta! Não se mete!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Abby:_ **Você não tinha NADA a ver com isso, sabia?**  
_Carter:_ **Como não?**  
_Abby:_ **"Como não"? Você é algum tipo de imbecil?**  
_Thomas:_ **Uow, gente... vamo com calma aí...**  
_Carter:_ **Shush! Cala a boca!**  
_Abby:_ **Thomas, não me venha dar uma de bonzinho agora!**  
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_ **E você Carter... ficou maluco? Por que tá fazendo isso com a gente?**  
_Carter:_ **Maluco? É, pode ser. Pode ser que eu esteja maluco. Mas eu sei de minha condição! Estou adimitindo ela! Por que você não adimite a sua?**  
_Abby:_ **E qual seria ela?**  
_Carter:_ **De que você é uma vadia!**  
Todos na sala falam "ó". Lockhart aponta o dedo pra cara de John.   
_Abby:_ **Retire isso!**  
_Pratt:_ **Gente vamos parar com essa palhaçada!**  
_Abby:_ **Agora não Pratt!**  
_Pratt:_ **Não, agora sim! Calem a boca! Tão deixando a gente nervoso!**  
_White:_ **Cala a boca você! Deixe os dois falarem que está bom!**   
Esta interrupção faz com que Abby e Carter se calem por um tempinho... Os cinco bandidos estão se divertindo a beça, enquando que o restante dos reféns estão completamente assustados. Sam, com os olhos mareados, ainda tentando assimilar a noticia de Kovac, não para de olhar pro croata, que está completamente envergonhado. Deb se abraça a Pratt, e Simons está querendo reagir mas não consegue.   
Carter está completamente fora de sí. Ele não pisca, e está com constantes tiques nervosos. É outra pessoa. Abby não está tão nervosa, mas caiu um pouco no jogo de John. E o telefone toca mais uma vez.  
_White:_ **Ninguém atende!**  
_Carter:_ **Transou com seu estudante... transou com o namorado de sua amiga... que na verdade, estavam dando um tempo, porque ele emprenhou a estudante dele. Irmãzinha de seu namorado. Aparentemente outra vadia também.**   
_Thomas:_ **Retire isso!**  
_Mika:_ **Deixa...**   
_Thomas:_ **Não... Retire isso o que você falou!**  
_Carer:_ **Retirar o que? O que te preocupa mais? Eu ter chamado a sua irmã de vadia... ou foi ter falado isso da Abby?**  
_Thomas:_ **Retire...** serrando os punhos  
_Carter:_ **Me obrigue...**  
O estudante de surpresa, soca Carter na cara, e ele cai por cima da Kovac. Antes que pudesse reagir, ele é seguro pelo crota, e Greg segura Thomas pra que ele não continue indo pra cima de John. As mulheres estão pasmas... todas com lágrimas nos olhos.  
_White:_ **Hey, vocês dois!** com Luka e Greg **Larguem os brigões que queremos a briga!**  
Como os sequestradores apontam-lhe as armas, nada podem fazer além de solta-los. Simons parece não quere brigar mais, mas Carter abre posição de luta.   
_Carter:_ **Não pense que isso acabou... só tá começando.**  
John limpa o sangue do lábio cortado, e resolve se preparar pra luta, retirando a roupa histério que usava na cirurgia de Frank, ficando assim, só com uma camiseta sem mangas.  
E pra infeliz, e chocante surpresa de todos... os braços de Carter estão todos feridos. São marcas de agulhas em quase todas as veias acessiveis.  
_Abby:_ **... ai não...**  
Como se não ligasse pro fato de todos virem as marcas das injeções, John continua chamando o aluno pra luta... ainda fora de sí.  
_Carter:_ **O que foi? Desistiu?**

...   
**_HOSTAGE SITUACION - PARTE FINAL _**  
... 

**_13:12_**  
**CENA 32 - ER**  
Carter está só de camisetas, ainda em posição de luta, só que se acalmando cada vez mais. Todos ficam boqiuabertos, inclusive até alguns dos sequestradores, com a situação deplorável do médico. O estudante até já baixou a defesa... não há motivos pra lutar contra John. Já Carter percebe que todos estão olhando pra ele, e cada vez mais sem animo, e fraco de exaustão, começa a cair no choro... e ninguém ainda teve coragem de ir conforta-lo.  
_Black:_ **Bem, eu acho que isto encerra nossas atividades por hoje...**  
E o telefone toca mais uma vez:  
_White:_ **Deixe... desta vez eu atendo. E liguem a TV.**  
O lider do grupo começa a falar no telefone, e Brown liga a TV. O restante, continua olhando pra Carter, que está irreconhecivel. Susan então decide se levantar, e pegar na mão do amigo, que assim que recebe o toque, retira a mão de perto grossamente. Depois disso, chora anda mais, e decide receber o conforto de Lewis.

**_13:50_**   
O ânimo no local, se é que já tinha um, agora já era. Os bandidos estão fazendo um rodinha pra deciderem o que fazer, e os reféns continuam a trocar olhares, inclusive pra Carter, que está se tremendo mais do que nunca.   
_Susan:_ **O que você está tomando?**   
_Carter:_ **... me deixe em paz.**  
_Kerry:_ **Nós queremos ajudar você.**  
_Susan:_ **O que você está tomando?**  
_Carter:_ **... muita coisa.**   
_Susan:_ **O que é muita coisa?**  
_Carter:_ **O que eu encontrar.**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ **Demorol, fentanyl, percodan...**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Desde quando?**  
_Carter:_ **Não interessa...**   
_Kerry:_ **Desde quando?**  
_Carter:_ **... desde Kem.**  
_Kovac:_ **... mas nós ainda estavamos na África...**  
_Carter:_ **... cale a boca.**  
_Susan:_ **Quando foi sua última dose?**   
_Carter:_ **... em casa... quando conversei com o Luka ontem.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Kerry:_ **Já faz mais de um dia. Você tá com uma crise de abstinência.**  
_Carter:_ **EU SEI DISSO!**  
_Red:_ **Hey! Falem baixo!**

Na reunião dos sequestradores, ao lado da maca de Frank, eles parecem entrar em discordância. Yellow brinca com sua arma, cronometrando o tempo que deixa a pistola pronta, enquanto que os outros quatro decidem o que fazer.  
_Black:_ **Isso tá tomando mais tempo do que devia.**  
_Brown:_ **Pois é. Jã são quase 6horas aqui, toda a policia da cidade tá ali na frente, e a gente não tem nem em sonho, uma rota de fuga.**  
_White:_ **Vocês têm que ter um pouco mais de paciência. A gente pensa em algo.**  
_Red:_ **Eu pensei que como lider, você iria ter a idéia...** irônico   
_White:_ **Hey! ****Eu disse que quem manda somos nós, sacou?**  
_Red:_ **É... mas foi você que teve a brilhante idéia de nos escondermos aqui...**  
_White:_ **É um bom lugar! Ainda estamos inteiros, não?**  
_Black:_ **Gente, isso num vai ajudar em nada.**  
_Black:_ **É. Precisamos é pensar rápido em como sair daqui.**   
_Red:_ se vira pros reféns **Ehr... este prédio tem algum acesso ao sistema de esgotos?**  
_Mika:_ **Como na bat-caverna?**  
_Red:_ **Olha, não é bom irritar quem tá armado...**  
_Mika:_   
_Kerry:_ **Não tem não...**  
_Red:_   
_Yellow:_ **E se nós pedirmo um helicoptero pra policia?** ainda brincando  
_White:_ **Eles não tão aceitando nada...**  
_Yellow:_ **Não, não, não.. peraí. A gente pode ser mais incisivo.**  
_Red:_ **Larga essa arma!**   
Red bate na mão de Yellow, e a arma cai entre as pernas de Frank...  
_Yellow:_ **Hey! Cuidado...** sorrindo  
_Red:_ **Isso não é hora de brincadeira.**  
_Black:_ **Chega... Quero é saber como convece-los a nos dar um helicoptero.**  
_Yellow:_ **Nós... matamos um a cada quize minutos se não trouxerem logo o helicoptero.**  
_Brown:_ **Pode funcionar...**  
_Yellow:_ **E logo depois, nos mandam pro aeroporto... e fugimos pro Canadá.**  
_Black:_ **E quem disse que nos levariam até lá?**  
_Yellow:_ **Eu sei pilotar...**  
_Red:_ **Se for da mesma maneira que sabe desligar alarmes de bancos, tamo ferrado.**  
_Yellow:_ **Hey...**  
_White:_ **É um plano sólido.**   
_Brown:_ **Mas como vamos entrar no helicoptero? Tá cheio de policial aí na frente.**  
_Black:_ **Tem o heliporto lá em cima.**  
_Brown:_ **Mesmo assim... quando colocarmos os pés lá fora, os atiradores vão meter balas nas nossas cabeças.**  
_White:_ **Não tem problema. Nós usamos uma pessoa pra cada um como escudo.**   
_Yellow:_ **É mas... não vai caber todo mundo. E se não levarmos ninguém, vão acabar derrubando nosso helicoptero.**  
_Red:_ **Nós levamos uma com a gente.**  
_White:_ **Ok... então temos uma saída.** feliz  
_Yellow:_ **Ei, mais uma coisa: e o mr. Greene?**  
_Brown:_ **É. Ele tá desacordado, vai ser ruim de leva-lo. Se ficar, vai nos indentificar.**   
White então olha pra sala de trauma, e não pensa duas vezes. Ele tira uma pistola 9mm que estava guardada em sua calça, e vai até o encontro do parceiro. No caminho, ele engatilha a arma... e chega na trumaroom.  
A cada tiro, os reféns fecham bem forte os olhos... foram três disparos...  
_White:_ voltando **Ele não é mais um estorvo pra nós... Vamos pedir o helicoptero.**

**_14:00_**  
**CENA 33 - FORA DO COUNTY**   
As emissoras de TV e o grupo de curiosos não cessam. Dezenas de pessoas, apesar do frio, esperam pelo desfecho do sequestro. E com o telefone na mão, o negociador chama o responsável pelas situaçãoes.  
_tenente:_ **O que houve agora?**  
_negociador:_ tampando o fone **Tô com ele na linha agora.**  
_tenente:_ **Ótimo. O que eles querem?**  
_negociador:_ **Um helicoptero.**   
_tenente:_ **Fora de questão.**  
_negociador:_ **E querem pegar um avião pro Canadá.**  
_tenente:_ **Eles tão de brincadeira comigo...**  
_negociador:_ **... e se não mandarmos um helicoptero pra eles, vão matar um refém a cada 15minutos.**  
_tenente:_ **O que?**  
_negociador:_   
_tenente:_ **Ele disse isso mesmo?**  
_negociador:_ **Nestas palavras.**   
_tenente:_ pensativo  
_negociador:_ **O que digo pra eles?**  
_tenente:_ **Não podemos fazer isso... mas diga que nós vamos mandar um helicpotero em exatos 15minutos, a partir..**  
_negociador:_ **Sim senhor,**   
_tenente:_ **Nós vamos ter que entrar. Tragam-me a equipe de resgates. Vamos ter que rever o plano de entrada, e invadir o local agora!**

**CENA 34 - ER**  
_White:_ **Vão mandar um em 15minutos.**  
_Yellow:_ **Ótimo! Vamos lá pra cima então.**  
_Brown:_ **Beleza. Cada um pega um refém, e se manda pro heliporto.**  
_White:_ **Péra um segundo... Nós não vamos agora.**   
_Brown:_ **Porque não?**  
_White:_ **Ainda falta um tempinho... faltando um minuto, nós subimos. Sem pressa.**  
_Red:_ **Ele tem razão ficar lá em cima, à vista é burrice.**  
_Brown:_ **Okay. E até lá, o que a gente faz?**  
Todos os cinco olham pros reféns:  
_White:_ **Vamos escolhendo logo quem levar.**  
_Yellow:_ **Beleza. Eu quero a Abby! Sabe que gostei dela?**  
_Abby:_ apavorada  
_White:_ **Aah... eu ia pegar ela. Tudo bem, me contento com comida chinesa.**   
_Pratt:_ se levanta **Seu filho da...**  
_White:_ **Nem pense em bancar o herói agora. Se senta!**  
_Pratt:_ sentando-se  
_Red:_ **A enfermeira é minha e ninguém tasca!**  
_Brwon:_ **Pode ficar com ela... eu vou com a inglesa.**  
_Black:_ **Mm... sobrou pra mim. Deixa eu ver...** examinando Weaver, Lewis, Combs e Simon **Eu quero a estudante ali.**  
_Thomas:_ **Nem pensar!**  
_White:_ **Fique quieto!**  
_Thomas:_ **Nada disso. Vocês não vão levar nenhuma delas.**   
_Red:_ **Como é?**  
_Kovac:_ **É isso mesmo. Nenhuma vai ir com vocês. Tem que escolher um de nós quatro.**  
_Red:_ **Há! Olhem que engraçado. Os valentões dando uma de heróis.**   
_White:_ **Deixem me ver se entendi: nós vamos trocar a companhia das moças... e ficar com vocês? Vocês doisb Luka e Thomas bque são maiores que qualquer uma delas... o drogado ali... e o mano?** rindo  
_Pratt:_ **Não me chame de "mano"...**  
_White:_ **CALEM A BOCA!**  
_reféns:_ assustados  
_White:_ **Vocês se esqueceram? Quem manda aqui somos nós! Não quero mais ouvir sugestões de vocês!**  
_Red:_ **Nós vamos levar as cinco...**  
_White:_ **Tomem estes... 14minutos pra se despedirem.**  
_Thomas:_ **Não vai levar minha irmã... não vão levar nenhuma delas.**  
White se aproxima vagarosamente na direção do aluno, que está sentado no chão... e num rápido movimento bate o cabo da arma violentamente no nariz de Simons, que cai de costas no chão.  
_White:_ **Ninguém nos diz o que fazer! ...Têm pouco mais de 13minutos.** e vai pra perto do grupo  
Com a mão no nariz ensanguentado, e um pouco zonzo com a pancada, o estudante recebe a ironia de John:   
_Carter:_ **Bom trabalho... só que meio cedo pra reagir, não?**  
_Thomas:_ **Olha, eu tô por um...**  
_Abby:_ **Calem a boca vocês dois.**   
_Carter:_   
_Thomas:_   
_Abby:_ **Como tá o seu nariz?**  
_Thomas:_ **Doendo...** sorrindo  
Todos riem também... mas quase sem graça nenhuma. Estão nervosos.  
_Corday:_ **Olha... já é tarde demais. Não tem mais volta, e nós temos que ir com eles...**  
_Sam:_ **Eu sei.**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, não... Tem que ter outra solução. Vocês cinco vão ficar, e...**  
_Sam:_ **Só agora querendo me defender, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Como?**   
_Sam:_ **Ou seria defender a Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Sam...**  
_Kovac:_ **Samantha, não começa agora!**  
_Sam:_ **Não começar agora? Quando então?** sussurando **Tá sabendo que a gente pode morrer agora?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **No Natal, não é dr. Carter?**  
_Carter:_ **... sim...** confortado por Susan  
_Sam:_ **Se eu bem me lembro... fui em sua casa no natal, não é?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Você ainda tava lá, Abby?**   
_Kerry:_ **Gente, isso não é o momento...**   
_Sam:_ **É o momento sim!**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, não é! Quer ficar discutindo isso mesmo? Logo nesta hora?**  
_Sam:_   
_Susan:_ **E o que a gente vai discutir agora?**  
Longo silêncio entre eles... apenas trocas de olhares.  
Samantha continua furiosa com Luka, e evita trocar olhares com ele. Kovac disfarça olhado pra todo mundo, mas dá umas paradas ao ver Abby e Mika, que está usando seu lenço pra limpar o sangramento no nariz do irmão.   
_Mika:_ **Amanhã vai me dar um novo...** sorrindo  
_Thomas:_ **Com certeza.**  
Abby não consegue parar de olhar pra Carter. Ele está outra pessoa... trêmulo. Com a cabeça abaixada, e confortado por Lewis, John parece estar se lixando pra este momento, o que deixa Lockhart entristecida.  
Pratt está sentado por trás de Deb, e abraçando-a forte. Melinda é só pavor. A estudante ainda não assimilou a situação. Já Elizabeth e Weaver se olham trocando algo que parece ser um sorriso final.  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?**  
_Corday:_ **... Mark me deixou umas cartas, pra que eu pudesse entregar pra Ella e Rachel.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Corday:_ **Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu...**  
_Kerry:_ **Nem pense nisso! Quem vai entregar estas cartas é você mesma.**  
...de repente, Carter começa a sentir fortes dores. Ele se curva de dor, e chama a atenção de todos.   
_Lil:_ **O que tá acontecendo com ele?**  
_Abby:_ **Abstinência...** desapontada  
_Carter:_ **Merda...** com dor **Que hora pra acontecer, não?** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **Não tem graça...**  
_Carter:_ **Você tem, que aprender a ver a ironia das coisas...**   
_Abby:_ **Que ironia?** gritando  
_White:_ **HEY! Nós fomos bonzinhos, e lhe demos este tempo, não foi? Sejam bozinhos também, e fiquem em silêncio!**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Viu o que você fez?**  
_Susan:_ **Carter, se controle.**  
_Carter:_ **Pra que?**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ **Minha vida acabou! Perdi meu filho, e a mãe dele morreu. A mulher que eu achava ter tido algo importante um dia resolveu dormir com todo o PS. Fora o fato de... pra que me controlar?**  
_Abby:_ **Porque se você não se controlar, eu mesma mato você!** quase chorando  
_Carter:_ **Como é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ela tá certa John... olhe pra você!**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Tá assustando todo mundo. Não precisamo disso agora.**  
_Carter:_   
_Thaigo:_ **Ehr... com licença, a gente pode se concetrar num problema de verdade?**  
_Mika:_ **É isso. Este é com certeza é o pior dia de minha vida.**  
_Sam:_ **Ganha do dia que você abortou?**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam...**   
_Mika:_ **UM mês! Um mês e só resolve falar nisso agora. Por que demorou tanto?** nervosa  
_Sam:_ **... eu não sei...** olhando pra Luka  
_Lil:_ **Ave... a gente numa fria do cacete, e vocês brigando por causa de homem. Você é tão gostoso assim mesmo?**   
_Kovac:_ sem graça  
_Mika:_ **É...**   
_Thomas:_ **Mika!**  
_Mika:_ **O que? Não é verdade Sam?**  
_Sam:_ nervosa  
_Mika:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ ignorando  
_Pratt:_ **Kovac, Simons. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa já.**  
_Deb:_ **Não Greg!**  
_Pratt:_ **Fica fora disso, Jing-Mey.**  
_Deb:_ **Ficar fora disso?** sussurrando **... nenhum de vocês vai reagir. Querem piorar a situação?**   
_Pratt:_ **A situação não pode piorar. Eu não tô nem aí se eu me ferrar. Eu tenho que te dizer que a única coisa que eu quero que aconteça é que você saia bem daqui?**  
_Deb:_   
_Pratt:_ **Eu não dou a minima. Quero tentar.**  
_Thomas:_ **A minha irmã não vai com eles. Nem a Abby, nem a Sam... nenhuma de vocês cinco vão.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eu também quero isso. Mas o que fazemos?**  
_Carter:_ **Voltar no tempo quando eu disse pra pegar a arma...**  
_Thomas:_ **... eu não vou mais discutir com você.**  
_Carter:_ **Por que? Perdeu a razão?**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu iria perder se desse ouvidos à um drogado.**  
Todos ficam em silêncio e ninguém decide defender Carter... só aí que John percebe o papelão que está fazendo. Ouvir o que acabou de ouvir doeu muito.  
_Thomas:_ **Eu poderia pedir de novo pra eles mudarem de opinião, mas meu nariz ainda tá doendo.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que a gente faz?**  
_Abby:_ **Já dissemos. Nada. Vamos ver o que acontece, sem ninguém reagir.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Lil:_ **Situação chata, né? Eu só não tô opinando porque não me escolheram pra ir mesmo.**  
_Sam:_ **Então é melhor continuar de bico calado...**  
_Mika:_ **Ouch...** sorrindo   
_Sam:_ **Bom que você está se divertindo.**   
_Corday:_ **Ouch...**  
Todos olham estranhamente pra Lizzie?  
_Corday:_ **O que?** sorrindo

O telefone toca na recepção. Todas as pessoas no PS se viram pro aparelho. White vai atende-lo.  
_White:_ **ER. No momento fechado para pacientes. Em que possoajuda-lo?** sorrindo   
_negociador: **Mr. White?**_  
_White:_ **Olá, meu amigo. Tá sabendo que só faltam... sete minutos?**   
_negociador: **Não se preocupe. O helicoptero chegará na hora.**_  
_White:_ **Bom saber.**  
_negociado: **Só que agora está na hora de vocês fazerem algo por nós. Libertem os reféns. Vocês já conseguiram o transporte.**_  
_White:_ sorrindo **Nem pensar. Nós vamos levar cinco conosco lá em cima até entrarmos no helicoptero. E uma vai conosco até o Canadá.**   
_negociador: **... não era este o nosso acordo.**_   
_White:_ **Então escutaram algo errado.**   
_negociador: **White, nós estamos lhe dando o que vocês pediram. Nos dêem uma forcinha também.**_  
_White:_   
_negociador: **Por favor. Nós lhe demos o helicoptero. A midia já está pegando no pé de vocês, é bom fazerem um gesto legal.**_  
_White:_ olhando pros reféns **Vou te mandar cinco.**   
_negociador: **Você tem bem mais a oferecer...**_   
_White:_ **CINCO!**  
_negociador: **Okay, okay...**_   
_White:_ **Você pode pegar as outras sete quando partimos. Uma vai conosco.**  
_negociador: **Já é alguma coisa.**_  
_White:_ **Estamos mandando agora.** desliga o telefone

**_14:09_**  
**CENA 34 - FORA DO COUNTY**  
_negociador:_ desligando o telefone **Ele vai liberar cinco agora.**  
_tenente:_ **Ótimo.**  
O tenente se vira, e faal com um batalhão de pelo menos 20 policiais da SWAT.  
_tenente:_ **Escutem, é pra isso que vocês treinaram a vida inteira. Dentro de instantes, teremos uma brecha pra entrar no hospital. Eu quero uma ação limpa e rápida! Não quero nenhum sangue derramado, a não ser o dos sequestradores, entendido?**   
_SWAT:_ **SIM, SENHOR!**

**_14:10_**   
**CENA 35 - ER**  
Os quatro homens, mais Frank deitado na maca, estão sendo escoltados pra saída por White e Yellow. As mulheres ficam há alguns passos, olhando preocupados.  
_Pratt:_ **Tá errado, cara. A regra diz que se deve libertar as mulheres sempre.**  
_Yellow:_ **Desta vez nós fazemos as regras. Continuem andando...**  
Eles quatro chegam na porta da triagem. Apontando com a arma, Yellow manda que um deles aperte o botão de acesso a saída.

_... a ação fica um pouco desacelerada, e o som inexistente para todos os disparos..._

Thomas olha pra Abby e pra Mika... Greg para Deb... Kovac só olha pra Samantha... e Carter para Abby...  
Greg decide ele mesmo apertar o botão, já que estava próximo... quando pára de olhar pra Abby, John desvia o olhar e percebe a arma de Yellow entre as pernas de Frank... e resolve pega-la... A porta se abre...  
White acena pra que eles andem logo...  
O estudante também vê a arma... olha pra Carter, e fala um "não mudo"... ignorado por ele, John pega a arma, e pra surpresa de White vira alvo do revolver... completamente alienado, Carter dispara...bang... White cai no chão... Yellow se assusta e recua... Brown, Black e Red vêem o disparo, e sacam suas armas...  
Algumas mulheres se levantam... outras assustadas se jogam no chão...

Lá fora, a equipe de resgate ouve o disparo, e corre entrando pro County...

Pratt, Simons e Kovac não pensam duas vezes: voltam pra perto das reféns, que corriam pra direção da saída... Carter ainda estava parado, e dispara desta vez contra Yellow... mas o revolver estava sem balas. Quando John ia ser alvejado, Yellow recebe vários tiros da equipe caindo morto no chão...

White mesmo do chão, saca um revolver e dispara contra os três homens que estavam correndo... Pratt, a três passos de Jing-Mey recebe o tiro nas costas... que atravessa seu tórax e também atinge Deb... ambos caem no chão, um ao lado do outro...

Feito um louco, Brown dispara pra todos os lados... mas só um disparo acerta alguém: Mika, e no tornozelo. Ela cai no chão, e o irmão, que estava próximo , se joga pra cima dela.

Os disparos vêm de duas direções: da porta da triagem -a policia- e de perto das salas de trauma -os três bandidos- Sem perceber pra onde vai, Sam se depara com Red, que lhe aponta a arma e dispara... vindo do nada Kovac se joga e recebe o tiro no pescoço, caindo por cima de Samantha...

A policia entra no hospital, e o tiroteio fica mais intenso... uma bala perdida atinge Abby na barriga. Thomas vê que ela caiu no meio do fogo cruzado, joga uma maca por cima da irmã, e se joga em cima da médica ferido.

Red, Brown e Black não duram um segundo... pouco a pouco, os disparos vão cessando, e as ordens de cessar fogo são dadas.

_a cena agora é completamente muda_  
Carter, apesar do tiroteio, ficou parando no mesmo lugar o tempo inteiro, e do lado de Frank não ficou ferido. Greg e Deb, colados um no outro, trocam um último suspiro... Sam começa a gritar por ajuda, ao perceber que Kovac está por cima dela, desacordado... e todo ensanguentado... chorando de dor, Mika retira a maca de cima de si, e vê o irmão por cima de Abby, ambos ensanguentados... Lockhart chora de dor... e cospe sangue enquanto tenta falar...  
Susan e Melinda se levantam atordoadas... mas não receberam nenhum tiro. Kerry começa a se levantar também... e vê que ao seu lado, deitada de bruços Elizabeth está em convulsão. Ela recebeu um disparo na nuca...

Os que não foram feridos não sabem a quem atender. Chorando, Susan, Melinda e Kerry pedem por ajuda... os paramédicos e bombeiros que estavam lá fora entram no County.

**CENA 36 - PESPECTIVA DE CARTER**  
Ao som de _What if God is one of us_ e nada mais, a camera chega até Carter, em camera lenta, e mostra a sua cara confusa... todos estão correndo pra salvar alguém... muitos estão chorando... muitos estão mortos... Susan começa a gritar pra chamar sua atençã, enquanto põe Deb e Greg em macas com ajuda dos paramédicos...   
Weaver tenta, mas não consegue fazer nada ao ver Corday em convulsão...  
Kovac é retirado de cima de Sam, que está histérica.  
Os paramédicos retiram Simons de cima de Lockhart... ele recebeu vários tiros, e só agora a irmã viu isso. Mesmo sem forças, e com muito sangue na boca, Abby ainda consegue dar uma rápida olhada em Carter, mesmo com todo o movimento entre os dois...

John olha pra arma em sua mão... e a joga no chão.

_executive producers_

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	12. S11E12 Just Follow The Day

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Após um sequestro, Carter, em estado de abstinênica, indiretamente causa a morte e ferimento de colegas.**

...   
**_JUST FOLLOW THE DAY - PARTE 1_**   
_... a manhã seguinte ao massacre do County..._

**CENA 1 - CEMITÉRIO SAINT ILLINOIS**  
_discretamante, sobre a trilha do enterro de Mark_  
Ironicamente, faz uma bela manhã em Chicago. A nevasca cessou bastante, e agora o gramado e as arvores do cemitério estão forrados pelo branquinho discreto da neve. Vestidos de preto, acompanhado a colocação dos jazigos, estão todos que puderam comparecer: Weaver, Susan, Samantha, Mika, Jerry, Randi, Melinda, alguns familiares e todos os enfermeiros do hospital.  
As três covas estão vizinhas uma da outra. A primeira a ser colocada é a de Deb, e quase paralelamente a de Pratt. E depois da missa final, a terceira cova é colocada: a de Thomas.  
_encerramento da música_

Num pequeno grupo, afastado dos outros, Sam, Kerry e Susan conversam olhando a tristeza dos parentes:  
_Sam:_ **Eu ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não é só você.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kerry:_ **E agora?**  
_Susan:_ **Agora? Não sei... ainda tõ perdida.**  
_Sam:_ **Decidiram onde... vão enterrar a dra. Corday?**   
_Susan:_ **Não. ****Ela ainda tá no necrotério do County...**  
_Kerry:_ **Vamos deixar ela no Havaí com Mark, ou pra Inglaterra, do lado dos pais?**  
_Susan:_ **Não sei. Eu não sei...**  
_Sam:_ **E ainda tem a Ella.**  
_Kerry:_ **Pobre garota.**  
_Sam:_ **Vocês sabem aonde estão as cartas de Mark?**  
_Susan:_ **... sei. Na sala dela.**   
_Kerry:_ **Susan, a Elizabeth me pediu... que elas fossem entrega às filhas de Mark.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei...**   
_Kerry:_ **Mas eu não vou poder. A policia abriu um inquérito, querem falar comigo sobre o sequestro.**  
_Sam:_ **Que insensibilidade.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu que o diga.**   
_Susan:_ **Eu vou pro County. No caminho decido onde... onde deixar a Elizabeth.**  
_Kerry:_ **Obrigada por fazer isso.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas... o que não posso deixar é o Chuck com a Sherry e a Ella.**  
_Sam:_ **Deixem a Ella comigo por enquanto.**  
_Susan:_ **Sério?**  
_Sam:_ **Sim. Eu não vou me ocupar por um tempo...**  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada.**  
_Jerry:_ **Oi gente...**  
_Kerry:_ **Oi Jerry.**   
_Jerry:_ **Ehr... acabei de ligar pro Northwerstern. A cirurgia de Abby acabou.**   
_Susan:_ **Graças a Deus... ela já saiu da sala?**  
_Jerry:_ **Foi pra UTI. Tiveram complicações por que... ela perdeu 40 do intestino...**  
_Sam:_ **Mas no fim...**  
_Jerry:_ **Foi o que os médicos esperavam. Ela deve ficar bem.**  
_Kerry:_ **Isso é bom.**  
_Sam:_ **E o Luka?**  
_Jerry:_ **Ainda com sinais de paralisia.**  
_Kerry:_ **Continua nos aparelhos?**  
_Jerry:_ **Foi o que os médicos disseram.**  
_Kerry:_ **É muito tempo prum inchasso na coluna. Será que...**  
_Sam:_ **Não! Ele não vai ficar tetraplégico.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Sam:_ **Não vai...**  
_Susan:_ **É isso aí!**  
Chegando perto do grupo, e ainda um pouco abatida, Mika se aproxima com uma muleta.  
_Mika:_ **Por favor, não pense que estou tirando uma de sua cara.** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Não mesmo...** se abraçam   
_Mika:_ **E aí...** limpando a cara **Alguma noticia dos outros?**  
_Susan:_ **Terminou agora a cirurgia de Abby.**  
_Mika:_ **E ela tá bem?**   
_Kerry:_ **Vai se recuperar.**  
_Mika:_ **O fi-da-mãe... deu uma da herói e se vai sem glórias...** simpática  
_Susan:_ **Pelo contrário.**   
_Mika:_   
_Kerry:_ **Kovac continua desacordado.**  
_Mika:_ **Movimentos?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não.**  
_Mika:_ **Ele sai dessa...**  
_Susan:_ **Carter tá a caminho de Atlanta com Benton.**  
_Mika:_ **... eu não quero saber dele.**  
_Susan:_   
_Mika:_ **Eu vou...** apontando pros pais  
_Susan:_ **Tudo bem.**  
_Mika:_ **Até logo.**  
A aluna vai embora, bem devagar.

**CENA 2 - ACENTOS DO AVIÃO**   
Abatidissimo, Carter nem pisca. Benton ao seu lado, é só frustração...  
_Carter:_ **Ainda falta muito?**   
_Benton:_ **Um pouco.**  
_Carter:_   
_Benton:_   
_Carter:_ **Não pensei que fosse fazer esta viagem outra vez.**  
_Benton:_ **E nem eu.**  
_Carter:_ **... foi mais forte do que eu...**   
_Benton:_   
_Carter:_ **E desta vez foi bem pior.**  
Peter e John se olham nos olhos:  
_Carter:_ **Eu matei todo mundo...**

**CENA 3 - COUNTY GENERAL**   
Susan está na rua da frente do hospital, mas o movimento dos curiosos, e a filmagem de algumas emissoras atrapalha a ida ao prédio. Chegando lá, é parada por um policial:   
_policial:_ **Sinto muito senhora. O hospital estáinterditado.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei. Eu trabalho aqui, e vim... fazer uma remoção.**  
_policial:_ **Ow. Dra. Lewis?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim.** mostrando o documento  
_policial:_ **Pode entrar.** levantando a fita  
_Susan:_ **Obrigado...**

Na recepção do PS, ainda cheia de fotografos da perícia, o sangue ainda está por todo o lugar.  
_forense:_ **Bom dia.**   
_Susan:_ **Não sei se tão bom...**   
_forense:_ **Você é a dra. Lewis?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim senhor.**  
_forense:_ **Finalmente. Bem, sinto muito, mas você precisa logo pegar o corpo.**  
_Susan:_ **Estou indo.**  
Ela caminha pelo PS, e vai mais devagar ao ver a destruição causada ontem.  
_forense:_ **É melhor não demorar muito.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu não pretendo...**

**CENA 4 - NECROTÉRIO**  
Lewis desce as escadas de acesso, e na sala de resfriamento, só encontra a dra. Yang no computador e... o corpo de Elizabeth.  
_Susan:_ **Olá...**   
_Luiza:_ **Ow, dra. ****Lewis.**   
_Susan:_ **Oi dra. ****Yang. Já posso... tomar o corpo?**   
_Luiza:_ **... claro. Está pronto desde ontem. Decidiu onde enterra-la?**  
_Susan:_ **Honestamente? Não.**  
_Luiza:_ **Enterre-a com o marido.**  
_Susan:_   
_Luiza:_ **Só uma sugestão...**  
_Susan:_ **É válida.**   
_Luiza:_ **Agora, só preciso de um minuto. Preciso terminar o atestado de óbito dela...** volta ao computador   
_Susan:_ **Ok.**  
Lewis passa pela maca onde está Elizabeth, e sente-se horrivel. Depois faz um movimento pra retirar o pano, e ver seu rosto:  
_Luiza:_ **Eu não faria isso.**   
_Susan:_ **Por que?** largando o pano  
_Luiza:_ **... o tiro foi na nuca, e trespassou a cabeça. Não será uma imagem bonita.**  
_Susan:_   
_Luiza:_ **Eu também recomendo caixão fechado.** volta ao PC   
Lewis desiste de ficar perto do corpo da amiga, e resolve andar um pouco pra espairecer. Uns passos à sua frente, encontra três fichas médicas.  
_Luiza:_ **Por favor, não mexa nisso.**  
_Susan:_ **São as _causa-mortis_?**   
_Luiza:_ **São...**  
_Susan:_ **Onde está a dos...**  
_Luiza:_ **A policia levou os corpos. Só trabalhei com as vitimas do County.**  
_Susan:_ vendo uma ficha **Quatro tiros...**  
_Luiza:_ **Thomas Simons. O coitado foi fuzilado. Uma dilacerou a veia cava inferiror, outras duas a artéria.**  
_Susan:_ **E mais um no rim...**   
_Luiza:_ **Soube que ele estava por cima de Lockhart. Salvou a vida dela.**  
_Susan:_ **Nós sabemos...** vendo outra ficha **Uma bala só?**  
_Luiza:_ **Como?**   
_Susan:_ **Greg e Deb... morreram com a mesma bala...?**   
_Luiza:_ **Sim. Meio romântico, né?**   
_Susan:_ **... não acho...**  
_Luiza:_ **Desculpe. Foi uma observação infeliz...**  
_Susan:_ **... ela estava grávida?**  
_Luiza:_ **Sim.**   
_Susan:_   
_Luiza:_ **Décima semana de gestação.**  
_Susan:_ **... droga...**  
_Luiza:_ **Eu resolvi não contar. Ia ser um choque maior pra vocês.**  
_Susan:_ **Não achei que pudesse ser maior...**  
_Luiza:_ **E os outros dois? Lockhart e Kovac?**   
_Susan:_ **Se recuperando...**  
_Luiza:_ **Acabei.**   
Yang se vira, e entrega o laudo de Corday.

**CENA 5 - CLINICA DE ATLANTA**  
É como um flashback. Carter está sentado na mesma cadeira... e Benton tenta responder o formulário.   
_atendente:_ **É melhor que ele mesmo preencha.**   
_Benton:_ **Eu sei disso.**  
_atendente:_ **Então deixe-o fa...**  
_Benton:_ **Escute. Ele preencheu da última vez, mas não queria estar aqui. Desta vez é diferente: ele veio voluntariamente.**  
_atendente:_ **Mas senhor...**  
_Carter:_ **Benton...**  
_Benton:_ se vira  
_Carter:_ **Eu preencho.**  
Peter coça o queixo, mas resolve entregar a Carter o formulário.  
_Carter:_ **Obriado.**  
_atendente:_ **O senhor precisa ir agora. Ele deve ficar sozinho.**  
_Benton:_ **Espero que seja a última vez!**  
O cirurgião já estava alguns passos distante, quando John fala alto:  
_Carter:_ **Até daqui 3meses.**  
_Benton:_ **... só depende de você.**  
_Carter:_

...   
**_JUST FOLLOW THE DAY - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 6 - CARRO DE SAM**  
Deixando o cemitério, a enfermeira, no banco do motorista está conversando com Chuck, que está com a filha no braço. Já está no banco de trás, está Ella   
_Chuck:_ **Olha... obrigado por fazer isso. Eu não ia dar conta...** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Não tem problema.**  
_Chuck:_ respira fundo  
_Sam:_ **É uma bosta mesmo...**  
_Chuck:_ **O que vão fazer com ela agora?**  
_Sam:_ **Não sabemos. Ainda estamos esperando... alguém entrar com um pedido de adoção...**   
_Chuck:_ **Que coisa chata...**  
_Sam:_ **É...**   
_Chuck:_ **Olha, ela não vai dar muito cuidado não. É um anjinho.** olhando pra Ella  
_Sam:_ **Chuck...** sussurrando **... ela sabe... o que aconteceu coma mãe?**   
_Chuck:_ **Sim... do jeito dela, mas entende...**   
Samantha olha pro banco de trás, e vê que Ella parece confusa. Está olhando pra todos os lados, está com a cara triste... mas não chora.  
_Sam:_ **Eu vou nessa. Tchau Chuck.**   
_Chuck:_ **Tchau. ****Boa sorte.** sai de perto do carro  
_Sam:_ se vira pra trás **Ella, nós vamos pra minha casa agora. Tá confortável aí?**  
Com o polegar na boca, gentilmente confirma que sim. Samantha olha pra frente, e a luz do sul está em sua cara. Ela então põe os oculos escuros...

**CENA 7 - ATLANTA**  
Colocando os óculos e saindo da clinica, Benton fala ao celular enquanto segue pro táxi.  
_Benton:_ **Alô? Susan?**  
_Susan: **Oi Benton.**_   
_Benton:_ **A Kerry me disse que você... tava... cuidando da Elizabeth.**  
_Susan: **Sim.**_  
_Benton:_ **Que barulheira é essa? Aonde você está?**  
_Susan: **Estou saindo do County agora. Tá um inferno isso daqui.**_  
_Benton:_ **E pra onde voce vai?**  
_Susan: **Não sei...**_   
_Benton:_ **Susan... eu quero... ir.**  
_Susan: **Eu sei. Você vai no enterro dela.**_  
_Benton:_ passa a mão no rosto  
_Susan: **Você tá indo pro aeroporto agora, né?**_  
_Benton:_ **Sim. Mas que passagem compro? Havaí ou Londres?**  
_Susan: **Eu também estou indo pro aeroporto. Juro que lá penso onde vai ser... e te ligo.**_  
_Benton:_ **Okay... e mesmo se o Carter não tivesse bancado tudo, eu iria do mesmo jeito...**  
_Susan: **Eu sei. Falando nisso... como vai o John?**_  
_Benton:_ **... acabei de deixa-lo.**   
_Susan: **E como ele estava?**_  
_Benton:_ **A gente pode falar disso depois?** entra no táxi  
_Susan: **...okay. Daqui a pouco te ligo. Tcahu.**_  
_Benton:_ **Tchau...** desliga o celular  
Peter respira bem fundo... e apoia a cabeça na porta do táxi.  
_taxista:_ **Pra onde amigo?**  
_Benton:_ **... eu tô perdido...**

**CENA 8 - COUNTY**  
Saindo do hospital em seu carro, e seguindo o carro da funerária, Lewis sente-se invadida com os flashs dos jornais e revistas.

**CENA 9 - CLÍNICA DE ATLANTA**  
Descendo a escadaria do prédio, John, abatido, segue o professor da instituição.   
_professor:_ **Vamos logo. Assim que um paciente chega...**   
_Carter:_ **Tem que ser feita a apresentação. Eu sei... eu sei...**  
_professor:_ **É uma pena o seu retorno Dr. Carter. Este não é o tipo de local em que queremos ver caras do passado.**  
_Carter:_ **Sinto desaponta-lo...**  
_professor:_ **Não foi a mim que você dasapontou.**  
E John pára no meio do camiho.   
_professor:_ **O que houve?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não queria fazer isso mesmo, mas... eu tô com um gosto aqui...**  
_professor:_ **Como?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não me refiro ao tratamento... só... às semelhanças.**  
O professor observa John se inclinar na escada... e cuspir.  
_professor:_   
_Carter:_ **Entendeu o que eu disse?**  
_professor:_ **Agora sim...**

**CENA 10 - DEPARTAMENTO DE POLÍCIA DE CHICAGO**   
Weaver está entrando na sala do detetive encarregado das investigações nos homicidios do County.  
_detetive:_ **Por favor, sente-se.**  
_Kerry:_ senta-se  
_detetive:_ **Você quer alguma coisa? Agua, caf...**   
_Kerry:_ **Café, por favor.**  
_detetive:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu não durmo háquase três dias.**  
_detetive:_ **Sempre soube...** enchendo o copo **... que os médicos tinham um horário duro. Mas três dias?**  
_Kerry:_ **Foi uma semana atípica.**  
_detetive:_ entrega o café  
_Kerry:_ **Obrigada... Por que o senhor me quer aqui?**  
_detetive:_ **Mm... precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu perdi quatro colegas ontem. Uma grande amiga. Outros dois estão muito mal. E-eu não tô com cabeça pra isso**  
_detetive:_ **Sinto muito, mas quanto mais rápido forem os depoimentos, mais rápido esclareceremos tudo.**  
_Kerry:_ **O que há pra se esclarecer? Foi uma tragédia!**  
_detetive:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Kerry:_ **Foi um sequestro... que terminou da pior maneira possivel.**  
_detetive:_ **A não ser por dois pontos.**  
_Kerry:_ **... quais?**   
_detetive:_ **Primeiro: por que o hospital completamente vazio na ocasião? Meio suspeito, não?**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é?**  
_detetive:_ **Sem seguranças... pacientes...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!**  
_detetive:_ **E segundo.**   
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Queremos saber se...** lendo uma ficha **John Truman Carter... o dr. Carter pode estar diretamente ligado no desfecho de ontem.**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Saiba que eu não estou aqui pra acusar ninguém. Só quero por um ponto final.**   
_Kerry:_ **... que seja.**  
_detetive:_ **Vamos lá: por que o hospital vazio?**  
_Kerry:_ **Corte de despesas.**  
_detetive:_ **Mm...**  
_Kerry:_ **Com a nevasca de ontem, pareceu... oportuno fechar o County. Não teriamos muito movimento, e eu resolvi fazer uma transferência dos pacientes naquela madrugada.**  
_detetive:_ **Entendeu meu ponto de vista? É uma incrivel coincidência horas depois o sequestro acontecer.**  
_Kerry:_ **Seria pior se tivessemo lotados...**  
_detetive:_ **Mm... corte de despesas.**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim.**  
_detetive:_ **Você, como chefe do departamente, não achou necessário por nenhum segurança no prédio ontem?**   
_Kerry:_ **Corte de despesas.**  
_detetive:_ **Mas...**  
_Kerry:_ **E o que um homem com um revolver iria fazer contra cinco armados com metralhadoras?**  
_detetive:_ **... chegou num ponto interessante.**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Dr. Carter...**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Apesar de algumas contradições em seus depoimentos, todos relataram o disparo de Carter.**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **O disparo que fez a equipe de resgate entrar pré-meditadamente.**  
_Kerry:_ **... sim. Foi ele.**   
_detetive:_ **Me diga uma coisa: você acha que a ação dele... influenciou no desfecho?**  
_Kerry:_ **... nós estavamos sore um forte stress. Os sequestradores tinham decidido levar cinco das muheres... Carter agiu... por impulso, mas agiu. Mas eu não acredito... não quero acreditar que seria diferente caso ele não reagisse.**  
_detetive:_ **Mesmo?**  
_Kerry:_ **Quem sabe o que eles iam fazer conosco lá dentro?**  
_detetive:_ **Ha quanto tempo conhece o dr. Carter?**  
_Kerry:_ **... Quase dez anos.**   
_detetive:_ **Segundo o relatório, três mulheres no depoimento, disseram que Carter teve sim, influência no desfecho.**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Samantha Taggart, enfermeira do County desde 2003. E as estudantes Melinda Combs e Mikaela Simons... todas do meio do ano passado. Eu acho, que os outros depoimentos... o seu, e o da dra. Lewis, foram mascarados por cohecerem ele a muito tempo.**  
_Kerry:_   
_detetive:_ **Ele está num clinica de Atlanta agora, não é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Sim.**  
_detetive:_ **Então... como estava em abstinência, não poderia ser necessariamente o culpado, não é?**   
_Kerry:_

**CENA 11 - CASA DE SAM**   
Chegando em casa, sem brilho no olhar, e ao lado de Ella, Sam é recebida por Alex:  
_Alex:_ **Oi mãe!**  
_Sam:_ **Oi...**  
_Alex:_ **Te vi no enterro!**  
_Sam:_   
_Alex:_ **Passou na TV.**  
_Sam:_ **Ow...**  
_Alex:_ **Quem é essa?**  
_Sam:_ **Esta? Esta é Ella. Vai ficar um tempo conosco.**  
Alex se inclina um pouco pouco pra ver a garota... que assustada, se esconde atrás das pernas de Samatha.  
_Alex:_ **Por que ela vai ficar aqui?**  
_Sam:_ **... vai ser temporário. Seja legal com ela.**  
_Alex:_ **Tá certo... Oi Ella. Eu sou o Alex. Você quer alguma coisa?**   
Bem baixinho... sem quase soltar um som de sua boca, Ella fala:   
_Ella:_ **... eu quero a minha mãe...**  
_Sam:_ evitando chorar **... você pode leva-la pro meu quarto, Alex?**  
_Alex:_ **... tá.**  
O filho de Sam dá as mãos pra Ella, que com seus passinhos tortos vai até o quarto de Tagart.  
_Alex:_ **Ah, deu na TV também que a cirurgia de Luka acabou, mas ele mostra sinais de treta... teta...**  
_Sam:_ **... tetraplaugia.**  
_Alex:_ **Isso. Quer dizer que ele não move nada do pescoço pra baixo?**  
_Sam:_ **Vai pro quarto que eu já tô indo.**  
Samantha desliga a televisão, e senta-se no sofá. Entrando numa espécie de mantra, ela tenta relaxar. Olhando pro nada, ela abaixa a cabeça e cobre os olhos com a mão.

**CENA 12 - UTI NORTHWESTERN**   
Desacordado e respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos, Luka é observado por Mikaela que acabou de chegar, e por uma cirurgiã do hospital.  
_Mika:_ **... oi...**  
_cirurgiã:_ **Bom dia.**  
_Mika:_   
_cirurgiã:_ **Está vindo fora do horário de visitas...**  
_Mika:_ **Abriram uma excessão pra mim. Eu tava no Counyt.**   
_cirurgiã:_ **Ow...**  
_Mika:_ **E aí? Como é que ela está?**  
_cirurgiã:_ **Considerando o que ele passou... é um milagre estar vivo. A bala danificou a jugular mas mesmo com a perda de sangue...**   
_Mika:_ **... mantem atividade cerebral.**  
_cirurgiã:_ **Sim.**  
_Mika:_ **E a paralisia? Alguma sensação de movimentos?**  
_cirurgiã:_ **Anda não reage a estimulos de dor em nenhuma parte do corpo.**  
_Mika:_   
_cirurgiã:_ **Mas não é definitivo! O coma, e com certeza o inchaço na espinha estão causando isso. tem boas chances de recuperação.**   
_Mika:_ **Total?**  
_cirurgiã:_ **... depende dele. Vai ter que fazer terapia... Repito, teve sorte de continuar vivo, mas não está em sua melhor forma.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu posso... ficar um tempo com ele... a sós?**   
_cirurgiã:_   
_Mika:_ **Por favor.**   
_cirurgiã:_ **Dois minutos.**  
_Mika:_ **... obrigada...**  
_cirurgiã:_ **Dois minutos.** sai da sala  
A estudante pôe a bolsa ao pé da cama, e se aproxima do médico. Ela reluta em fazer, mas acaba checando os movimentos dele. Ela levanta a mão dela algumas vezes, mas acabou caindo nas duas tentativas, como se o braço não tivesse vida. E ela resolve parar.  
Mikaela se senta numa cadeira dele, e fica próxima de seu rosto.  
_Mika:_ **Oi grandão...**  
Ela de repente começa a chorar, mas dá um "agito" em si mesma, limpa a cara, e continua a falar.  
_Mika:_ **Tá reconhecendo minha voz? É a Mika... sua estudante pentelha. Eu... espero que esteja me ouvindo, porque o povo já acha que sou meio biruta e falar sozinha não ia bem no meu curriculo.** se afasta um pouco dele **Eu vim dar noticias... eu tô vindo do enterro do Pratt, da Deb... e do meu irmão. Eles não conseguiram. Parece que todos os homens ontem resolveram dar uma de escudo...** sorrindo **Menos o dr. Carter. Mas isso é outra história. E o Frank... ainda tá se recuperando da angioplastia. Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho... eu levei um tiro no tornozelo. Tá doendo muito, mas eu não tô me achando no direito de reclamar disso. A Sam tá ótima. Você salvou ela. Espero que ela compense este ato. Espero mesmo, porque não tô mais afim de... me meter nesta história. Você salvou a ela, e não a mim.**  
Mikaela se levanta, e respira fundo mais uma vez. E vai ao pé da cama pra pegar sua bolsa.  
_Mika:_ **A dra. Lewis ainda vai decidir onde... onde enterrar a dra. Corday. Ela também não conseguiu. E tem a Abby... a mulher que... sei lá, que de algum jeito deixava vocês malucos... e fez meu irmão fazer aquilo. Ela tá se recuperando da cirurgia... tô indo vê-la agora. Depois eu trago mais noticias dela... espero que se recupere.**  
_cirurgiã:_ abre a porta  
_Mika:_ **... eu já tô de saída...**

**CENA 13 - PÓS OPERATÓRIO NORTHWESTERN**  
Caminhando com o uso da muleta, Mikaela passa pelos corredores do hospital, e no caminho encontra a mãe de Abby, com um copo d'agua na mão.  
_Mika:_ **Oi...**   
_Maggie:_ **Oi...**  
_Mika:_ **Você é a mãe da dra. Lockhart, não é?**  
_Maggie:_ **Sim.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu me lembro de você... quando visitou o County um tempão atrás**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu mesma... e me desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de você...**   
_Mika:_ **Eu sou a Mikaela.**  
_Maggie:_ **Mm...**   
_Mika:_ **Eu sou a med-studant de Abby. E por pouco, quase cunhada dela.**  
_Maggie:_ **Oooow... você é a irmã do Simons.** com um sorriso no rosto  
_Mika:_ **Sou...**  
_Maggie:_ **Venha cá...**  
No corredor do hospital, as duas se abraçam forte. Recostando as cabeças uma no ombro da outram ambas choram bastante.  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sinto muito...**  
_Mika:_ **... eu sei...**   
_Maggie:_ **... a minha filha... ela tá viva agora porque...**  
_Mika:_ **... eu sei...**  
As duas param de se abraçar, e com os olhos encharcados uma encara a outra.   
_Maggie:_ **Me desculpe não ter ido hoje...**   
_Mika:_ **Que besteira. Sua filha precisa de você aqui...**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... sinto muito.**  
_Mika:_ **... obrigada.**  
_Maggie:_ **Ehr... me desculpe, quer ir vê-la?**  
_Mika:_ **Só vim fazer uma visitinha...**  
As duas entram no quarto de Lockhart, e sua situação aparenta ser melhor do que a de Kovac. Ela não respira por aparelhos e o saco da colostomia é o único indício de sua gravidade.  
_Mika:_ **Quando terminou a cirurgia dela?**  
_Maggie:_ **A quase duas horas.**  
_Mika:_ **Então ainda está sedada...**  
_Maggie:_ **Sim, sim. Os médico disseram que ela vai acordar à tarde.**  
_Mika:_ **E... como foi?**  
_Maggie:_ **Tiveram que fazer uma... colo-alguma-coisa...**  
_Mika:_ **Colostomia.**  
_Maggie:_ **Isso. Ela... perdeu 30 do intestino. Ainda vão ter que fazer outra cirurgia pra remenda-lo.**  
_Mika:_ **Pois é... é um procedimento complicado.**  
_Maggie:_ **Me disseram também. Mas os médicos disseram que saiu tudo certo.**  
_Mika:_ **Isso é bom.**  
_Maggie:_   
_Mika:_   
_Maggie:_ **Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu.**  
_Mika:_ **... ninguém acredita.**  
_Maggie:_ **O Carter atirou num sequestrador? Por que ele fez aquilo?**  
_Mika:_ **Sra. Lockart...**  
_Maggie:_ **... Wyzinsk.**  
_Mika:_ **Me desculpe... sra. Wyzinsk, eu não quero saber disso. Não quero nem pensar nisso agora.**   
_Maggie:_   
_Mika:_ **A única coisa que eu sei... é que o dr. Carter matou quatro pessoas ontem. Incluindo meu irmão.**  
_Maggie:_   
_Mika:_   
_Maggie:_ **... me desculpe...**  
_Mika:_ **Não é culpa sua.**

**CENA 13 - CLÍNICA DE ATLANTA**  
Sentado na sala de pacientes, com as cadeira organizadas num circulo, Carter está pra fazer sua apresentação.  
_professor:_ **Dr. Carter...?**  
_Carter:_   
_professor:_ **Por favor.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu estou tentando... isso é dificil.**  
_professor:_ **Tente com mais vontade.**   
_Carter:_   
_professor:_   
_Carter:_ **...olá. Eu sou Carter.**  
_todos:_ **Oi Carter.**  
John se levanta furioso:  
_Carter:_ **Isso é ridiculo!**  
_professor:_ **Sente-se!**   
_Carter:_   
_professor:_ **Você sabe que todos tem que fazer isto.**  
_Carter:_ sentando-se  
_professor:_ **Agora: por que você veio pra cá?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu... tive uma forte recaída.**  
_professor:_ **Qual foi o primeiro motivo pra você usar drogas?**  
John se levanta mais uma vez, só que mais furioso ainda, derruba a cadeira no chão, e grita pra que todos ouçam:  
_Carter:_ gritando **Eu não quero! Eu não quero fazer isso agora! Você não entende?**  
_professor:_   
_Carter:_ muito nervoso  
_professor:_ **Ok gente... vamos tomar alguns minutos. Dr. Carter, vai ter o seu tempo. Só espero que tenha um pouco mais de calma na próxima vez.**  
Todos saem da sala, e Carter se vê sozinho... de novo. Ele começa a chorar muito. Agachado, no meio da sala, com a barba por fazer, nariz escorrendo e lágrimas em todo o rosto, John encara mais uma vez a realidade.

**CENA 14 - DEPARTAMENTO DE POLÍCIA DE CHICAGO**  
Mais furiosa do que amargurada com o que passou na sala do detetive, Kerry enchuga o rosto, e usando o celular, liga pra Susan  
_Kerry:_ **Alô? Susan?**   
_Susan: **Oi Kerry.**_  
_Kerry:_ **Acabei de sair da delegacia. Onde você está?**  
_Susan: **Cheguei no aerporto agora mesmo. Como foi aí?**_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Decidiu aonde... nós vamos?**  
_Susan: **Ainda não...**_   
_Kerry:_ **Olhe, me espero que chego aí em meia hora.**  
_Susan: **Claro. É até bom que decido aonde ir...** rindo sem graça_  
_Kerry:_ **Até.** desliga o celular  
Weaver desce as escadarias do departamento, e é abordada por uma pessoa de gravatas.  
_acessor:_ **Dra. Kerry Weaver.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu mesma.**  
_acessor:_ **Thomas Sheppard, acessor do governador.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ow...**  
_acessor:_ **Desculpe-me importuna-la agora, mas precisamos conversar sobre o ocorrido ontem.**  
_Kerry:_ **Escute, estou indo enterrar uma amiga agora. Por que não me deixa em paz?**  
_acessor:_   
_Kerry:_ **Obrigada.** vai pro carro   
_acessor:_ **Ehr... quando tiver tempo, o governador gostaria de conversar com você. Aqui está o meu cartão.**   
Weaver ignora por um tempo. Mas resolve pegar o cartão. Ela dá partida no carro, e segue pro aeroporto.

**CENA 15 - AEROPORTO DE CHICAGO**  
A camera está bem afastada de Lewis. Mas percebe-se que ela está conversando com os quatro funcionários da funerária, e pede pra eles um tempo. Depois, Susan atravessa o saguão do aeroporto, e bastante apática, espera sua vez na fila. Ela é a terceira e depois de um tempo...  
_atendente:_ **Pois não?**   
_Susan:_ não percebe  
_atendente:_ **Senhora?**   
_Susan:_ **Ow... me desculpe.**  
_atendente:_ **Em que posso ajuda-la?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu queria... 27passagens.**  
_atendente:_ **Uau. Vai ser dificil coloca-los no mesmo vôo.** usando o computador **O pagamento será em cheque ou no cartão?**  
_Susan:_ **Cash.**  
Ela abre uma bolsa, com o dinheiro entregue por Carte... são milhares de dólares.  
_atendente:_ **mm... e o destindo?**  
_Susan:_ **Dependerá do destino mesmo.**  
_atendente:_ **... como?**  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... os vôos pra Londres e Havai. Todos tem vagas pra este número de pessoas?**  
_atendente:_ **Mm...** checando **Ambos estão lotados pro vôo de agora. Mas nos próximos estarão disponiveis.**  
_Susan:_ **Mentira...**  
_atendente:_ **E ambos saem em 3horas.**   
_Susan:_ confusa **... então pra onde vou? Londres ou Havaí?**  
_Doug:_ **Havaí.**  
Lewis se vira, e pra sua alegria vê Doug e Carol.  
_Carol:_ **Seria uma boa... ficar com o amado dela.**  
Lewis solta um infimo sorriso, e depois as lágrimas caem de seus rosto, e mesmo tentando evita-las, ela chora bastante.  
Carol também chora, e as duas se abraçam forte... não é o melhor dos reencontros, mas é um reecontro.  
_Doug:_ **Ehr... ela vai pro Havaí.**  
_atendente:_ **Okay...** digitando  
_Susan:_ limpando os olhos e sorrindo **Agora são 29passagens.**  
_Doug:_ **Uau...** leve sorriso  
O celular de Lewis toca mais uma vez:  
_Susan:_ **Alô...** ainda enchugando as lágrimas  
_Benton: **Susan. Estou no aeroporto.**_  
_Susan:_ **Eu também.** olha pra Doug e Carol **Nós vamos enterra-la com Mark...**

...   
**_JUST FOLLOW THE DAY - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 16 - AEROPORTO DE CHICAGO**  
Sentados esperando pela hora do vôo, Susan, Carol e Doug tentam conversar... Nenhum dos três se olham. Apenas ficam com a cabeça pra frente:  
_Carol:_ **... ehr... nós nos mudamos de cidade. Agora lá tem TV.**  
_Susan:_ leve sorrido  
_Doug:_ **O negócio de ontem... passou em todos os canais.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei.**   
_Carol:_ **Ainda é... meu Deus.**  
_Susan:_ **É...**  
_Carol:_ **Como está o Luka?**   
_Doug:_   
_Susan:_ **Em coma. Paralisado do pescoço pra baixo.**  
_Carol:_ **... e a Abby?**   
_Susan:_ **Viva.**  
_Doug:_ **Eu só... só conhecia a Deb. E claro... a Elizabeth...**  
_Susan:_ **As coisas mudaram. O hospital cresceu... recebemos gente nova... Mas agora parecu perder o rumo.**  
_Carol:_ **Como você está?**  
_Susan:_ **... nada bem.**  
_Doug:_ **Ehr... por que tá lidando com isso tudo?**  
_Susan:_ **Como?**  
_Doug:_ **... pegando o corpo... providenciando a passagem...**  
_Susan:_ **Nah.. só eu fiquei disponível.**  
_Doug:_ **Cadê a Weaver? Cadê o Carter?**  
_Susan:_ **Doug, não parece mas a Kerry é boa pessoa. Você não tem idéia de como ela está mal com isso tudo.**  
_Doug:_   
_Carol:_ **E o Carter?**  
_Susan:_ **... deu o dinheiro.**  
_Doug:_ **Ah... já tava suspeitando que estas verdinhas eram suas, e que o County tava pagando bem.**  
_Susan:_ sorrindo **Não... mesma merreca de sempre.**  
_Carol:_ **Quem nós... estamos esperando?**  
_Susan:_ **Quase todo mundo. Nem sei se vão. Muita gente não dorme faz três dias.**  
_Carol:_   
_Doug:_   
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **Como é a maternidade?**   
_Susan:_ leve sorriso **Legal. Cansativo, mas muito legal. A Sherry é um anjo.**  
_Doug:_ **Anjo... as nossas são umas pestes.**  
_Susan:_ **Sério?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **É.** sorrindo **A Kate cortou os cabelos da Tess... a coitadinha ficou horrivel.**  
_Susan:_ **Ciúmes?**   
_Carol:_ **Exatamente.** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **O que me impressionou foi a destreza dela. Muitas crianças de 5anos não conseguem usar uma tesoura daquele jeito.**   
_Carol:_ **É nisso o que você pensa Doug?**   
_Doug:_ **A Tess podia ter perdido um olho...** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ revira os olhos  
_Susan:_ **Olha... é ótimo rever vocês...** sorrindo   
_Carol&Doug:_ passam as mãos nas costas dela   
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **E a Ella?**   
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **É o nome da filha de Mark, né? "Ella".**  
_Susan:_ **Sim...**  
_Doug:_ **Que sacanagem.**  
_Carol:_ **Aonde ela está?**   
_Susan:_ **Com a Sam... vocês não a conhecem.**   
_Carol:_ **E... como vai ser?**  
_Susan:_ **Não sabemos.**  
_Doug:_ **Ela tem... quantos anos?**  
_Susan:_ **Quase quatro.**  
_Doug:_ **Droga... e ela sabe... o que aconteceu?**  
_Susan:_ **Sabe...**  
Cruzando o saguão do aeroporto, e fazendo barulho com sua muleta, Weaver chega no grupo.  
_Kerry:_ **Oi... Doug... Carol...**  
_Carol:_ **Oi, Kerry.**  
_Doug:_ **Oi...**  
_Susan:_ **Uma visita surpresa...**  
Do nada, Weaver começa a chorar. Envergonhada, ela tenta esconder o rosto, mas é percebivel. Carol se levanta, e consola a colega.  
_Kerry:_ **Quando vocês chegaram?**  
_Carol:_ **Agora mesmo...** param de se abraçar  
_Doug:_ **E já vamos partir de novo... pro Havaí agora.**  
_Kerry:_ **Havaí... com Mark então.**  
_Susan:_ **É...**   
_Kerry:_ **Avisou o Peter?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim. Ele já...** olha pra Doug e Carol **... já deixou o Carter**  
_Doug:_   
_Carol:_ **O que houve?**  
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **Deixou o Carter onde?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... não é a hora pra gente explicar isto... Nenhuma hora é hora pra isto. No avião nos falamos mais. Vamos esperar chegar o pessoal...**   
_Doug:_ **Pra quem você ligou?**  
_Susan:_ **Pra quase todo mundo. Já devem estar chegando. A Sam não quis vir... vai ficar com Ella.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ligou pra Mikaela?**  
_Susan:_ **... não... acho que ela vai ficar.**  
Um breve momento de silêncio... Carol, Doug e Susan ficam sentados, enquanto Weaver em pé os encarara...   
_Kerry:_ **Vocês escolhem os piores momentos pra nos visitarem, não é?**  
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Não é com nossa intenção...**  
Vindo do saguão, um enorme grupo de pessoas, chegam pra embarcar. São alguns dos funcionários do County, desde os recepicionistas Jerry e Randi, alguns enfermeiros e cirurgiões como Anspaugh. Sabendo que não é o momento certo, nenhum deles demonstra grande alegria ao ver Carol e Doug.  
_Carol:_ **Nossa, veio todo mundo mesmo.**

**CENA 17 - CLINICA DE ATLANTA**  
De novo na sala, com as cadeiras arrumadas em circulos, e um pouco mais controlado, John se prepara para a apresentação.   
_Carter:_ **...ehr... ai, droga.**  
_instrutor:_ **Pode falar. Ninguém está aqui pra te julgar.**   
John se levanta mais uma vez, e assusta à todos. Mas desta vez, apenas fica atrás da cadeira, apoinado as mãos no encosto dela.  
_instrutor:_ **Pode começar.**   
_Carter:_ **... oi. Eu sou John Carter.**  
_todos:_ silêncio  
_Carter:_ **Não vão falar "Oi Carter"?**  
_paciente1:_ **Não... da outar vez você ficou muito aborrecido.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Agradeço.**  
_instrutor:_ **Continue.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu sou... médico em Chicago. E tive uma recaída. Depois de quase 4anos limpo, voltei a me... drogar.**   
_instrutor:_ **O que você está usando?**   
_Carter:_ **Fentanyl. Demorol... percodan...**   
_paciente2:_ **Em geral medicamentos.**  
_Carter:_ **Isso.**  
_instrutor:_ **Por que voce usou da primeira vez?**  
_Carter:_   
_instrutor:_ **... é importante pro tratamento que você responda.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu fui esfaqueado na costas. O medicamento era pra controlar a dor... mas acabei me viciando.**  
_instrutor:_ **O vicio foi apenas pra controlar a dor?**  
_Carter:_ **... não. Também. Doía demais... mas a dor acabou ficando de lado. Usei porque estava gostando... do barato.**  
_instrutor:_ **E seus colegas de trabalho o colocaram em tratamento.**  
_Carter:_ **Sim. Nesta mesma clinica.**  
_instrutor:_ **E até então...**  
_Carter:_ **Até então, nunca mais usei.**  
_instrutor:_ **Até que...?**   
_Carter:_ **... é muita coisa.**  
_instrutor:_ **Temos todo o tempo do mundo.**  
_Carter:_ **...eu sou médico. É de minha obrigação tentar fazer uma outra pessoa se sentir melhor. É meu trabalho. Mas... mesmo que não fosse, ainda iria ter esta... vontade de ajudar. Não consigo evitar. Só que sempre que eu precisava de ajuda, não encontrava a quem recorrer. Eu via como se... todos os que eu tivesse ajudado, me dessem as costas.**  
_instrutor:_ **Ninguém te ajudava?**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... uma vez ou outra, mas não como eu os ajudava, entende?**   
_instrutor:_ **E seus pais?**  
_Carter:_ **A minha mãe vive viajando. E o meu pai...** revira os olhos   
_paciente3:_ **O que houve?**  
_Carter:_ **Ele vive em outro mundo. Nós somos muito diferentes, ... ele nunca me entende. E ele errou demais.**  
_paciente2:_ **Errou no que?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não vou falar disso! O negócio é que perdi o respeito por ele... e nunca tive a ajuda que necessitei.**  
_instrutor:_ **Mesmo você pedindo ajuda?**  
_Carter:_ **Eu nunca peço ajuda.**   
_instrutor:_ **... então fica dificil.**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_instrutor:_ **Se você não pede pra ser ajudado... como quer ser ajudado?**  
_Carter:_ **As pessoas não precisam pedir a mim. Por que eu deveria pedir a elas?**  
_instrutor:_   
_Carter:_ **Tem uma mulher... e você não imagina o quanto me desdobrei pra ela. Eu...**  
_paciente4:_ **Qual o nome dela?**   
_Carter:_ **Abby.**  
_instrutor:_ **Continue.**   
_Carter:_ **... eu a ajudei com um problema... com a bebida. Larguei viagens, larguei amigos, trabalhei dobrado... fiz de tudo por ela. Mas na única vez que precisei de apoio, ela me desapontou.**  
_instrutor:_ **E você não teve esta ajuda.**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Daí eu viajei...**  
_instrutor:_ **Pra onde?**  
_Carter:_ **África. Fui trabalhar na Aliança Internacional.**   
_instrutor:_ **Os médicos sem fronteiras... voluntariamente.** leve sorriso  
_Carter:_ **Sim. Você não... não tem idéia do numero de pessoas que ajudei lá. E eu me sentia bem com isso.**  
_instrutor:_ **E você e Abby já tinham terminado.**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Eu voltei de lá... nós terminamos e eu voltei.**  
_instrutor:_   
_Carter:_ **Lá eu encontrei Kem. Uma... uma mulher linda. Gentil, simpática, engraçada...**  
_instrutor:_ **O que ela fazia na África?**  
_Carter:_ **Um estudo pro tratamento de AIDS.**  
_instrutor:_ **Ela ajudava a quem não pedia...** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Exato.**  
_instrutor:_   
_Carter:_ **Ela engravidou... mas nós perdemos o nosso filho.**  
_instrutor:_ **Sinto muito...**   
_Carter:_ **E neste Natal, ela foi vitima de uma emboscada. Morreu nos meus braços.**  
_instrutor:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu voltei a usar... meus medicamentos.**   
_instrutor:_ **Ninguém te ajudou mais uma vez.**   
_Carter:_ **Do que adiante ser bom com as pessoas? No fim das contas, acabei apunhalado pelas costas!**  
_paciente3:_ **Você se refere à facada...**  
_Carter:_ **Sim... não... também!**  
_paciente2:_ **Quem te apunhalou?**  
_Carter:_ **... Abby.**  
_instrutor:_ **Ela de novo... o que aconteceu?**  
_Carter:_ **Depois de terminarmos... eu tinha ido a África pra salvar um... um amigo. O Luka. Foi pra ele que liguei depois que... Kem morreu.**   
_instrutor:_ **Então você pediu ajuda...**   
_Carter:_   
_instrutor:_ **Então porque o apunhalaram?**  
_Carter:_ **... eles estavam dormindo juntos quando liguei.**  
_instrutor:_ **Quem?**   
_Carter:_ **Luka e Abby.**  
_instrutor:_ **Mas qual o problema? Vocês não haviam terminado?**   
_Carter:_ nervoso  
_instrutor:_ **Por causa disso você...**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Eu só soube mais de duas semanas depois.**  
_instrutor:_ **Então...?**  
_Carter:_ **Então o que?**   
_instrutor:_ **Então o motivo de você se injetar não foi por causa de Abby e... Luka. Foi por casa de Kem.**  
_Carter:_ **... é...**  
_instrutor:_ **Então... por que culpa seus amigos?**  
_Carter:_   
_instrutor:_ **Você e Abby haviam terminado... ainda tem sentimento por ela?**  
_Carter:_ **...não sei. Acho que sim.**  
_instrutor:_ **Nós temos que curar você deste vicio... desta doença. Mas pra isso, você tem que encontrar a causa de tudo.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei...**  
_instrutor:_ **Pode ter sido um grande momento de fraqueza quando... Kem morreu em seus braços.**   
_Carter:_ **Fraqueza ou não, eu sempre estive um passo pra dar apoio a alguém. Quando eu precisei... nunca o tive.**  
_instrutor:_ **Se você é um cara prestativo, não pode ficar cobrando dos outros. Não é assim que funciona.** sorrindo  
_Carter:_ **Mas deveria.**   
_instrutor:_ **Não há trocas deste tipo no mundo.**  
_Carter:_   
_instrutor:_ **O que o fez voltar pra cá de novo?**  
_Carter:_ **... eu pedi.**  
_instrutor:_ **E qual foi o motivo?**   
_Carter:_   
_instrutor:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu matei os meus colegas...**

**CENA 18 - PÓS OPERATÓRIO NORTHWESTERN**  
Mika e Maggie ainda estão na sala de Abby, só que sem assunto.   
_Maggie:_ **Você quer alguma coisa? Um copo d'agua...?**  
_Abby:_ **Não obrigada.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu vou aqui na cafeteria. Não quer nada mesmo?**  
_Abby:_ **Não, eu tô okay.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu já volto.**  
Maggie sai do quarto, e assim que fecha a porta, o efeito da anestesia passa em Abby. Vendo a médica se mexer, Mikaela aproxima a sua cadeira ao leito de Lockhart. Abby pouco se move, e geme bastante de dor.  
_Mika:_ **Olá, bela adormecida.**  
_Abby:_ **Aaah... meu Deus...** com muita dor  
_Mika:_ **Shh... não fala muito...**   
_Abby:_ **... a-aonde eu tô...?**  
_Mika:_ **Northwestern.**  
_Abby:_ **A minha... a minha barriga...**  
_Mika:_ **Você se lembra... o que aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_ **O sequestro...**  
_Mika:_ **... é...**   
_Abby:_ **Carter... ****Carter deu um tiro.**   
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_ aflita e confusa **Cadê todo mundo? Tá todo mundo bem?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... tá quase todo mundo indo viajar?**  
_Abby:_ **... pra onde?** com dor  
_Mika:_ **Havaí. É o... enterro da dra. Corday.**   
_Abby:_ **... não...** respirando fundo  
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_ **A Elizabeth...?**  
_Mika:_ **É. E o dr. Pratt... e a dra. Chen.**  
_Abby:_ **... depois que Carter atirou... o tiroteio começou...** escorre uma lágrima  
_Mika:_ **... isso mesmo...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu vi o Luka levando um tiro...** assustada  
_Mika:_ **... ele está bem...** chorando **Ele tá na UTI daqui... mas tá se recuperando...**  
Lockhart vira o rosto, e vê o saco da colostomia...  
_Abby:_ **Eu levei um tiro na barriga...**  
_Mika:_ **É...**   
_Abby:_ **E alguém se jogou em cima de mim...**   
_Mika:_ limpando os olhos  
_Abby:_ **Foi o Carter?** com muita dor **Ele está bem?**  
_Mika:_ **Ele está ótimo... mas não foi ele quem se jogou em cima de você.**  
_Abby:_ **... Thomas.**   
_Mika:_ **Bingo.**  
_Abby:_ **Aonde ele.. aonde ele está?**   
_Mika:_ **Fui no enterro dele esta manhã.**   
Lockhart fica mais desorientada ainda, e quando resolve falar com a estudante, sua mãe entra no quarto.  
_Maggie:_ **Abby? Abby. Abby!** corre pra abraça-la  
_Abby:_ **... não... tão.. forte...**  
_Maggie:_ **Desculpe...**  
Ela pára de abraça-la, e sorrindo, acaricia seus cabelos.  
_Abby:_ **O que tá acontecendo?** chorando

**CENA 19 - CASA DE SAM**  
No quarto, observando Ella dormir, Samantha atende ao telefone:  
_Sam:_ **Alô?**  
_Mika: **Samantha? É a Mikaela.**_  
_Sam:_ **Oi...**   
_Mika: **Ehr... eu tentei falar com o pessoal, mas acho que eles já embarcaram.**_  
_Sam:_ **Sim. Já devem estar chegando agora...**  
_Mika: **Eu só liguei pra... pra dar a noticia de que Abby acordou.**_  
_Sam:_ **Sério? Como ela está?**  
_Mika: **Ainda meio desorientada... digerindo as noticias. Mas tá bem.**_   
_Sam:_ **Isso é bom...**  
_Mika: **Eu só liguei pra... pra você ligar pro pessoal quando chegarem no Havaí. Eu vou dar uma sumida por enquanto.**_  
_Sam:_ **Certo... tá tudo okay com você?**  
_Mika: **... pergunta meio boba...**_  
_Sam:_ **Desculpe.**  
_Mika: **Quando vem ver o Kovac?**_  
_Sam:_ **... quando puder. Eu tô com a Ella.**  
_Mika: **Certo. A gente se vê.** desliga_  
Sam põe o aparelho no gancho, senta-se na cama, e acaricia os cabelos de Ella:  
_Sam:_ **"Obrigada", Carter...**

**CENA 20 - CLINICA DE ATLANTA**  
Na recepção da clinica, John, ao lado do instrutor, espera a atendente fazer uma ligação.   
_Carter:_ **Por favor, mais uma vez. Agora este numero.** entrega o cartão de Kerry  
_atendente:_ **Você só tem direito a uma ligação por semana...** discando **Já fiz 5 pra você só agora.**   
_Carter:_ **É uma emergência...**   
_atendente:_ **Fora de area também...**  
_Carter:_ **Devem estar viajando.**  
_instrutor:_ **Dr. Carter... vamos pro seu quarto? Mais tarde tentamos de novo...**  
_Carter:_   
Andando nos corredores da clinica, John se sente como estivesse na cadeia. Segundo o professor, ele chega no seu quarto.   
_instrutor:_ **Às 15:30 temos uma atividade que você não pode faltar.**  
_Carter:_ **Falta só uma hora e meia...**  
_instrutor:_ **Aproveite bem o descanço...** fecha a porta  
Sozinho no quarto, John, muito deprimido, senta-se no chão, justamente na única parte iluminada pelo sol. Olhando pro céu, ele tenta relaxar... mas não consegue.

**CENA 21 - ASSENTOS DO AVIÃO**  
Quase todos que puderam ir, estao no avião. Sentados nos assentos triplos do corredor, Susan Carol e Doug conversam sobre o ocorrido. Na cadeira do lado, Weaver também está na cadeira.  
_Doug:_ **Deve ser algum engano.**   
_Susan:_ **Não...**  
_Doug:_ **O Carter?**   
_Susan:_ **É...**  
_Carol:_ **Eu cheguei a conversar com ele depois de ser esfaqueado... ele não parecia estar se drogando.**  
_Kerry:_ **Vamos conversar de outra coisa?**  
_Carol:_   
_Kerry:_ **...por favor...**  
_Doug:_ **Ella.**  
_Susan:_ **... sim...**  
_Doug:_ **Nós queremos ela. Vamos adota-la.**   
_Kerry:_ **Como?**  
_Carol:_ **É. vamos ficar com ela...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não sei Doug...**  
_Doug:_ **Olha: ela perdeu os pais... e nós somos bons candidatos pra isso.**  
_Kerry:_ **Falamos disso noutra hora.**  
_Doug:_ **Você não quer falar de muita coisa, né?**  
_Kerry:_ **... o momento não ajuda.**  
_Doug:_ **Está fora de hora eu pedir uma vaga no County?**  
_Kerry:_ **... como?**   
_Doug:_ **Um pediatra e uma enfermeira... ambos com experiência de trabalho.**  
_Kerry:_ **... eu não sei Doug.**  
_Carol:_ **E nós poderiamos ficar na cidade com Ella...**  
_Kerry:_ **... falamos disso noutra hora.**  
Os quatro ficam em silêncio...  
_Carol:_ **O Carter não fez isso...**

...   
**_JUST FOLLOW THE DAY - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 22 - PÓS ENTERRO**  
Logo após o enterro no Havaí, o grande numero de colegas e amigos de Coday está deixando o cemitério. Formando alguns grupos, eles conversam do jeito que dá. Ao fundo, os enfermeiros. Num segundo grupo, o pessoal da cirurgia, e na frente, Peter, Doug, Carol, Susan e Kerry:  
_Benton:_ **O momento nao podia ser pior... mas é bom rever vocês.**  
_Carol:_ **Digo o mesmo Peter. Nós fizemos uma visita há alguns meses, mas você tinha deixado de trabalhar no County.**   
_Benton:_ **Quando vocês vieram?**  
_Doug:_ **No dia do acidente do metrô.**  
_Benton:_ **Nooossa...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu sei... só chegamos em má hora.** sorrindo  
_Benton:_ **Eu saí pra diminuir a carga horária.**  
_Carol&Doug:_ não entendem  
_Benton:_ **Eu podia perder a guarda do meu filho...**  
_Doug:_ **Que evolução. Quem diria que Peter Benton deixou o trabalho pela familia?**   
_Benton:_ **Também não é assim...**   
_Carol:_ **É assim sim. Eu me lembro muito bem como você era.**  
_Benton:_ **Ouch...**  
_Doug:_ **Como vai o Reese?**  
_Benton:_ **Bem, Muito bem. Está com 70da audição...**  
_Doug:_ **Que coisa boa.**  
_Benton:_ **É. Eu que o diga...**  
Depois da descontração, um breve momento de silêncio, até que...  
_Benton:_ **E agora?**  
_Kerry:_ **De volta pra Chicago.**  
_Susan:_   
_Kerry:_ **Carol, Doug... querem passagens pra Seattle?**  
_Doug:_ **Mm... não pensem que nos esquecemos. Ainda tá de pé o meu pedido.**  
_Benton:_ **Que pedido?**   
_Carol:_ **Voltar pro County.**  
_Benton:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu não sei Doug. O hospital da quebrado... não estamos em condições de contratar.**  
_Doug:_ **Ehr... eu não quero ser muito duro, mas vocês perderam dois médicos e uma cirurgiã.**  
_Susan:_ **E um aluno...**  
_Doug:_ **E um aluno,eu sei. Mas... você poderia... Até o Benton pode voltar.**  
_Benton:_ **Eu?**  
_Kerry:_ **Doug, não é a hora, e nem o lugar pra isso.**   
_Doug:_   
_Kerry:_ **Mas não é mesmo. Acabos de enterra a Elizabeth...**  
Mais um breve silêncio de todos...  
_Carol:_ **Ficar na cidade pode ajudar na adoção de Ella.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carol:_ **Nós estamos falando sério. Só queremos ajudar.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Doug:_ **Peter?**  
_Benton:_ **Ehr... ehr... eu preciso pensar.**   
_Kerry:_ **Me dêm só mais um tempo. Primeiro tenho que... ir a algumas reuniões... AAAH!**  
Todos se espetam com o grito de Weaver.  
_Kerry:_ **Essa porcaria de dia não acaba nunca.**  
_Carol:_ **... basta segui-lo normalmente... uma hora ele acaba.**  
_Kerry:_   
Depois de muito tempo calada, Lewis fala:  
_Suasn:_ **Eu quero ir pra Atlanta.**  
_Kerry:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **Quero conversar com Carter. Ainda não falei com ele desde...**  
_Benton:_ **Eu prefiro ir pra Chicago.**   
_Susan:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu também quero ir falar com ele.**  
_Benton:_ **Não tô afim de ve-lo até terminar o tratamento.**  
_Susan:_ **... vamos fazer o seguinte: no aeroporto mandamos todos pra Chicago. Eu e Kerry vamos fazer uma parada rápida em Atlanta. Doug, Carol...?**  
_Doug:_ **Ehr...** evitando falar  
_Susan:_ **Vamos fazer o seguinte: pedimos pra Haleh levar vocês na casa de Sam. Vocês ficam com a Ella, e passam a noite lá em minha casa.**  
_Carol:_ **... pode ser... mas essa Sam não vai se importar não?**  
_Susan:_ **Não... é até bom que ela pode fazer uma visita ao Kovac.**  
_Doug:_ **... okay. Pode ser feito.**  
_Susan:_ **Até lá, nós podemos resolver quase tudo hoje.**  
_Kerry:_ **Aí esse dia termina logo...**  
E alcançam o portão de saída do cemitério...

**CENA 23 - PÓS OPERATÓRIO NORTHWESTERN**  
Ainda sentindo muitas dores, Lockhart é atendida pelo cirurgião que a operou, enquanto que Maggie afaga sua cabeça:  
_cirurgião:_ **Vamos lá, mais uma vez...**  
_Abby:_ **É dificil...** lacrimejando  
_cirurgião:_ **Por favor, o exame fisico é importante... levante seus pés...**   
Com muito esforço, Abby levanta os pés alguns centimetros àcima do leito.  
_cirurgião:_ **Bom...**  
_Abby:_ **... minha costas...**  
_cirurgião:_ **Eu vou providenciar mais morfina. Agora eu vou segurar os seus pés, mas quero que você os levante.**  
_Abby:_ **... eu... não posso fazer isso outra hora...?**   
_cirurgião:_ **Por favor... só mais este.**   
O cirurgião segura de leve os pés de Abby, mas mesmo assim ela consegue levanta-lo.  
_cirurgião:_ **Bom de novo...**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor... chega disso...**   
_cirurgião:_ **Ok.**  
_Abby:_ **Minhas costas tão me matando... preciso da anestesia...**   
_cirurgião:_ **Não por enquanto. Nós temos outra cirurgia pra esta noite, e até lá, você não pode ser sedada novamente.**  
_Maggie:_ **Como é?**  
_cirurgião:_ **Nós já demos uma dose a sua filha. Se dermos mais, teremos que adiar o fim da colostomia.**  
_Maggie:_ **Mas você não tá vendo que ela tá com dor?**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe... é isso mesmo...**  
_Maggie:_   
_Abby:_ **... como vai ser a cirurgia de agora?**  
_cirurgião:_ **Bem, na de ontem nós retiramos parte de seu colon. Agora vamos usar parte do intestino pra reconstitui-lo...**  
_Abby:_ **... as chances são boas?**  
_cirurgião:_ **Sim, sim. Considerando o que você passou... acho que posso até adiantar a cirurgia. Aposto que você quer sair o mais rápido possivel daqui, não é?**  
_Maggie:_ **Obrigada doutor.**  
_cirurgião:_ **Volto em algumas horas. "Mamãe", se tiver algum problema, é só apertar o botão de emergência.** saindo do quarto  
_Maggie:_ **Certo... tchau...** simpática   
_Abby:_ **Mãe...**  
_Maggie:_ **Sim filha.** aproxima-se de seu rosto  
_Abby:_ **Eu tô... confusa...**  
_Maggie:_   
_Abby:_ **Quem... morreu?**  
_Maggie:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor. Quem...?**  
_Maggie:_ **Foram quatro. O dr. Pratt, a dra. Chen, a dra. Corday... e aquele seu namorado...** passando a mão na testa da filha  
_Abby:_ **... meu Deus...** começando a chorar  
_Maggie:_ **É...**   
_Abby:_ **A gente não tava mais namorando...**   
_Maggie:_ **Como?**  
_Abby:_ **Não estavamos mais namorando...**  
_Maggie:_ **Bem... então ele devia gostar muito de você pelo o que acabou fazendo...**   
_Abby:_ **... isso tá errado... não era pra isso ter acontecido...**  
_Maggie:_ **Por que você não descansa?**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe...** chorando  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sei... eu sei...**  
Lockhart cai no choro, mas sem tanta intensidade, porque qualquer movimento causa dor em seu corpo.

**CENA 24 - PRAÇA DE CHICAGO**   
Andando por uma praça de Chicago, alhei com o movimeto ao seu redor, Mikaela, de muleta, apenas observa o branco da neve nas árvores, e o som do canto dos passaros. Até que vindo na direção contrária, ela vê Melinda... também de muleta:  
_Mika:_ **Mas que mundo pequeno...**   
_Lil:_ **Olha... eu tô longe de querer te imitar. É que eu torci o pé dia desses...**  
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Eu sei...**  
Depois de um tempo, menos descontraídas, ambas conversam num banco da praça, enquanto jogam pipocas pruns pombos.  
_Mika:_ **Eu acho que vou parar...**  
_Lil:_ **Parar de que?**  
_Mika:_ **De tentar ser médica...**  
_Lil:_ **Ai, não... mesmo Mika?**  
_Mika:_ **Perdi... perdi o ânimo. Não me agrada mais... E eu não digo pelo só o que... o que aconteceu ontem. Eu já vinha mal das pernas... e pra completar...**  
_Lil:_ **O "ontem" aconteceu.**   
_Mika:_ **É...**  
_Lil:_ **Mas... você tá quase sendo diplomada. O pior já tá passando.**   
_Mika:_ **Não, acredite, o "pior" par mim tá sendo uma desgraça.**  
_Lil:_ **Olha... você sabe suturar?**  
_Mika:_ **... sei.**  
_Lil:_ **Fazer um exame físico num acidentado? Entubar? Introduzir um cateter?**  
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Não ser vomitada?**  
_Mika:_ **Como é?** sorrindo   
_Lil:_ **Acredite: eu sou mestre nisso. Já vomitaram em mim várias vezes...**  
_Mika:_ **Não... já vomitei nos outros. Não cheguei a ser vomitada...**   
_Lil:_ **Você sabe que não se deve dormir com superiores?**  
_Mika:_ **Agora eu sei.** sorrindo   
_Lil:_ **Mas se bem que... Meu Deus! Que "superior" também, né?**  
_Mika:_ rindo  
_Lil:_ **Nao pare não. Por que desistir, logo depois do que seu irmão fez?**  
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Eu vi que depois de você ser atingida, ele pegou você.**   
_Mika:_ **E depois foi pra cima da dra. Lockhart...** desviando o olhar  
_Lil:_ **Mas antes ele deixou uma maca sobre você.**  
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Tá sabendo que como deu, ele te salvou também, né?**   
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Vai desperdiçar o que ele fez, desistindo da carreira?**  
_Mika:_   
De repente, uma das pombas se engasga com uma pipoca.  
_Lil:_ **Meu Deus...**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Lil:_ **A pombinha...** apontando e rindo **... tá engasgada...**   
_Mika:_ **Eita... matamos a bichinha.**  
_Lil:_ **Mm... a gente pode tentar salva-la...**  
Mikaela ri mais uma vez, só que Melinda olha pra amiga, como se tivesse faalndo sério.  
_Mika:_ **... você tá brincando...**

**CENA 25 - CLINICA DE ATLANTA**   
Sentadas na sala de visitas, e com cara de cansaço, desanimo e tristeza, Weaver e Lewis esperam Carter... que entra na sala.  
_Kerry:_ **John.**   
_Carter:_ **... oi...** senta-se  
_Kerry:_ **... como você está?**  
_Carter:_ **... você querem mesmo saber?** confuso  
_Kerry:_ **E por que não?**  
_Carter:_ recua com um sorriso no rosto  
_Kerry:_ **Ninguém te culpa pelo o que aconteceu.**  
_Carter:_ **Mas deveriam.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Porque a visita?**  
_Susan:_ **Estava na nossa rota. Acabamos de enterrar Elizabeth...**   
_Kerry:_ **No Havai.**  
_Carter:_ **... mm...**   
_Kerry:_ **Muita gente foi. Até Doug e Carol.**   
_Carter:_ **Eles vieram?**  
_Kerry:_ **Viram a noticia na TV.**  
_Carter:_ **mm... e já sabem que eu sou o "vilão"?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Susan:_ **Eles vão tentar ficar com Ella.**   
_Carter:_ **Isso é bom.**  
_Kerry:_ **É... mas as chances da adoção seriam maiores se morassem em Chicago...**  
_Carter:_ **Peçam pra eles voltarem a trabalhar lá. Assim ficam com Ella.**  
_Kerry:_ **É, eles até me pediram... mas não estamos com condiçõe de contratar agora.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Então fica pra uma outra vez.**  
_Carter:_ **Vocês sabem que eu sou rico, não é?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Podre de rico! Por que não me pediu ajuda nas verbas do hospital?**  
_Kerry:_ **... bem, ficava esquisito...**  
_Carter:_ **Esquisito? Se você tivesse me pedido, talvez o hospital tivesse mais gente ontem. Mais seguranças... talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido, se você me pedisse uma doação.**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora a culpa é minha?**  
_Carter:_ **Há! Não sei... há alguns minutos atrás o culpado era eu.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ninguém disse isso...**  
_Carter:_ **E precisa? Por causa de mim, quatro inocentes morreram!**   
_Susan:_ **Cinco...**   
_Carter:_ **Como?**  
_Susan:_ **... foram cinco...**  
_Carter:_ preocupado **A-aconteceu alguma coisa com Abby? Com Luka?**   
_Susan:_ **... Deb estava grávida...**  
Weaver é pega de surpresam, mas não tanto John, que pára de piscar, e se levanta da cadeira.  
_Susan:_ **Cinco inocentes morreram ontem Carter. Mas isso não quer dizer que foi cupa sua. Sabe lá Deus o que ia acontecer conosco sozinhas com os sequestradores.**  
_Kerry:_ **E você agiu... tentando nos proteger. Ninguém te culpa.**  
Passando a mão na cabeça, John encosta a testa na quina da parede.   
_Carter:_ **Eu acho melhor nos vermos em três meses...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ **Quando o tratamento acabar... a gente se fala de novo.**  
_Susan:_ **... okay.**  
_Carter:_ **E até lá... vou providenciar uma doação pro County.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não precisa...**  
_Carter:_ **Não me venha com essa agora!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Serão... 500milhões pro hospital.**   
_Kerry:_ **Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Com a condição de que contrate Doug e Carol.**  
_Susan:_   
_Carter:_ **Vou fazer com que entre na conta do Hospital esta semana. Até lá... nos vemos em três meses.**  
Se sentido piores do que quando entraram, Susan e Kerry deixam a sala com John dentro. Após elas sairem, ele fecha os punhos... e soca a mesa!

**CENA 26 - CASA DE SAM**   
Coincidindo com o soco de Carter, Haleh bate à porta de Samantha.  
_Haleh:_ **Você vão ver... ela é legal.**  
_Carol:_ **Ela esta com o Dr. Kovac?**  
_Haleh:_ **... mais ou menos.**  
Tagart abre a porta. Ela e Haleh se cumprimentam:  
_Sam:_ **Vindo do Havaí...?**   
_Haleh:_ **É. De novo não foi uma viagem dos sonhos... Estes são Carol e Doug.**  
_Sam:_ **Oi...**   
Os casal cumprimenta a enfermeira.  
_Haleh:_ **Eles são amigos de longa data...**  
_Doug:_ **Falando assim, nos faz parecer velhos.** sorrindo  
_Haleh:_ **Enfim, eles vão tentar adotar Ella.**  
_Sam:_ **Ow... que bom. Por favor, entrem.**  
Já sentados no sofá, e tomando café, os quatro conversam:  
_Doug:_ **Nós... nós eramos muito amigos deles.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não cheguei a conhecer o Dr. Greene, mas tudo o que ouço dele são coisas maravilhosas...**  
_Carol:_ **Eu sei... ele era perfeito.**  
_Doug:_ **Bem... agora que aconteceu isso com... Elizabeth, nós vamos tentar ficar com Ella.**  
_Sam:_ **Vai ser uma boa pra ela. Tá tão tristinha...**   
_Doug:_ **Não é pra menos.**  
_Carol:_ **Aonde ela está?**  
_Sam:_ **Tá dormindo no quarto. Querem ve-la?**   
_Carol:_ **Sim, por favor.**  
Todos se levantam:  
_Doug:_ **Nós também vamos leva-la hoje.**  
_Sam:_ **... é?**  
_Carol:_ **Se não tiver problema.**  
_Sam:_ **Não... imagina.**  
Todos entram no quarto, e vêem Ella dormindo na cama de Sam. Parece um anjinho.  
_Carol:_ **... que linda...**  
_Sam:_ **É...**  
_Doug:_ **Graças a Deus puxou os cabelos da mãe.**  
_Carol:_ **Doug...** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Bem... nós vamos leva-la... e ficar com ela na casa de Susan.**  
_Sam:_ **Certo...**  
_Carol:_ **É ate bom. A Susan disse que assim você poderia ir visitar o Luka.**  
_Sam:_ **... ela disse isso?**  
_Carol:_ **Ai, desculpa. Eu não queria me meter...**  
_Sam:_ **Não, tudo bem... Falando nisso Haleh, a Mikaela me ligou, e disse que a Abby acordou.**   
_Haleh:_ **Sério? E como ela está?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem. Tá com outra cirurgia marcada pra hoje. Só não liguei porque vocês estavam no Havaí.**  
Doug se senta na cama, e alisa os cabelos de Ella, que acorda. A primeira coisa que a garota vê são os rostos de seus futuros pais...

**CENA 27 - AEROPORTO DE CHICAGO**  
Saindo do portão de desembarque, Susan está ao telefone:  
_Susan:_ **E como ela está?**  
_Sam: **Bem. Só que em algumas horas vai fazer outra cirurgia. Eu estou indo ve-la agora. E você?**_  
_Susan:_ **Eu não sei... tô morta de cansada.**  
_Sam: **Tudo bem. Fica pra amanhã.**_   
_Susan:_ **Não, quer saber? Eu vou. Em alguns minutos eu tô ai. Tchau.** desliga o celular  
_Kerry:_ **O que houve?**  
_Susan:_ **Doug e Carol já estma na minha casa com Ella.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom...**  
_Susan:_ **E Abby acordou da cirurgia. Tô indo pro Northwestern agora. Tá afim?**  
_Kerry:_ **... não. Fica pra amanhã. Eu preciso dormir.**   
_Susan:_ **... tá certo. Então nem vamos rachar um táxi. Vamos em direções contrárias...**

Do lado de fora do aerporto, já anoitecendo, Lewis que está pra entrar num táxi, se abraça com Weaver.   
_Susan:_ **O dia já tá terminando...**   
_Kerry:_ **É... boa sorte lá.**  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada... e boa noite de sono.** entra no carro  
_Kerry:_ **Vou tentar.**  
E o carro parte. Weaver chama por um táxi, quando seu celular toca.  
_Kerry:_ **Alô.**   
_governador: **Alô. Dra. Weaver?**_  
_Kerry:_ **Eu mesma.**  
_governador: **Aqui quem fala é Richard Thorp.**_  
_Kerry:_ **Ow... senhor governador.**  
_governador: **Eu estou precisando faal com você.**_  
_Kerry:_ **Senhor Thorp, eu estou, com o perdão da palavra, um bagaço. Preciso ir pra casa e descançar.**  
_governador: **Só vai levar um segundo. Eu prometo.**_  
_Kerry:_ **... okay.**  
_governador: **Certo. Aonde você está? Eu peço prum carro traze-la até o palácio do governo.**_  
_Kerry:_ **Não precisa. Estou esperando um táxi no aeroporto. Te encontro em instantes.**   
_governador: **Obrigado. Estou à espera.**_   
Furiosa, Weaver desliga o celular.  
_Kerry:_ **TÁXI!**

**CENA 28 - CASA DE SUSAN**  
Carol está no quarto de convidados, afagando a cabeça de Ella, e colocando-a pra dormir. Chuck e Doug conversam na sala:  
_Chuck:_ **Deixe-me só tirar esta dúvida...**  
_Doug:_ **De novo?**  
_Chuck:_ **É.**   
_Doug:_ **Tá...**  
_Chuck:_ **Você e Susan nunca tiveram nada.**  
_Doug:_ **Não.** sorrindo **Por que?**   
_Chuck:_ **Você... não sei. O fato dela ter dormido com você me torna menos atraente pra ela.**  
_Doug:_ **Pelo amor de Deus...** rindo **Eu não tive nada com ela...**  
O telefone toca.  
_Chuck:_ **É o que você diz...** atende **Alô?**   
_Susan: **Chuck? **__**É a Susan.**_   
_Chuck:_ **Oi amor. Tá aonde?**  
_Susan: **Eu acabei de chegar no hospital de Northwestern.**_  
_Chuck:_ **Aconteceu alguma coisa?**  
_Susan: **Não, não... eu só vim ver a Abby. Tá tudo bem aí?**_   
_Chuck:_ **Sim. Seus amigos já chegaram.**  
_Susan: **Que bom... Doug e Carol são boa gente. Não se preocupe.**_  
_Chuck:_ **Ele não dormiu com você, né?**  
_Susan: **Chuck!**_   
_Chuck:_ **O que?**  
_Susan: **Vê se não me faz passar vergonha...** sorrindo_  
_Chuck:_ **Eu não confio neste cara...**  
_Doug:_ **Hey! Eu tô bem aqui!** sorrindo  
_Susan: **Tchau... e olha lá, hein?** desliga o celular_  
_Chuck:_ **Tchau...** desliga o fone  
_Doug:_ **E aí? O que ela respondeu?**  
Chuck e Doug ficam sorrindo

**CENA 29 - PÓS OPERATÓRIO NORTHWESTERN**  
Susan entra no quarto, e lá só encontra Maggie e Sam.  
_Susan:_ **Oi... o que houve?**  
_Sam:_ **Já a leveram.**   
_Susan:_ **Droga... e aí? Como ela estava?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem. Só poderemos falar com ela amanhã...**  
Lewis se aproxima, e abraça Maggie:  
_Susan:_ **Como é que você está indo?**  
_Maggie:_ **Podia ser pior... graças a Deus minha filha tá viva.**  
_Susan:_ **É... Você chegou a falar com Abby?**  
_Sam:_ **Não. Acabei de chegar...**  
_Susan:_ **Ow. Não quer ir ver o Luka?**  
_Sam:_   
_Susan:_ **Eu faço companhia à Maggie. Pode ir.**  
_Sam:_ **... tá ok. Já volto, sra. Wyzinsck.**  
_Maggie:_ **Por favor... me chame de Maggie.** sorrindo  
Sam sai da sala, e Susan senta-se ao lado de Maggie.  
_Susan:_ **Você me perdoa o fato de estar passando pela minha cabeça, uma imensa vontade de dormir neste leito?**  
_Maggie:_ rindo **Não é problema nenhum.**

**CENA 30 - UTI NORTHWESTERN**  
Do lado de fora, Samantha convence uma das enfermeiras a poder entrar na sala dos leitos da UTI. Dentro da unidade de tratamento, Tagart vê Kovac pela primeira vez desde o sequestro. Pareceu mais real pra ela, e pela primeira vez no dia ela chora.  
Sam puxa uma cadeira, e senta-se enchugando as lágrimas. Depois fecha os olhos... pega a mão de Luka, e começa a rezar... alguns segundos depois, ela sente um aperto forte na mão! Pra sua surpresa, Luka acordou, está segurando a mão da enfermeira, e com os olhos abertos, olha pra ela...  
Feliz e alivida, Samantha, tremendo-se toda, se inclina e beija com vontade a testa de Kovac.

...   
**_JUST FOLLOW THE DAY - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 31 - UTI NORTHWESTERN**  
Um pouco afastado, Sam vê o grupo médico de Northwestern atendendo Luka.  
_cirurgião:_ **Dr. Kovac, bom que está de volta.**  
_Sam:_ **E-ele está bem?**   
_cirurgião:_ **Só um minuto, senhora Tagart. Pode esperar lá fora?**  
_Sam:_ **Não, não, não... eu fico quieta...**  
_cirurgião:_ **Dr. Kovac, acompanhe a luz da lanterna, por favor.**  
Luka balança a cabeça vendo o flah nas maos do cirurgião.   
_cirurgião:_ **Não, não... só mova os olho. Deixe a cabeça fixa.**  
_Kovac:_ acompanha os flashs só com os olhos.  
_cirurgião:_ **Muito bom. Sem dano ocular... está sentindo isso?** pinçando os pé  
_Kovac:_ confirma que sim   
_cirurgião:_ **Maravilha...**  
_enfermeira:_ **Pressão 12/7, pulso90, oxigenação... 99.**   
_cirurgião:_ **Nós vamos retirar o tubo. Está me acompanhando?**  
_Kovac:_ confirma que sim  
_cirurgião:_ **Ótimo. Eu vou retira-lo do respirador... e pedir pra cintar até 3. No 3 você assopra.**  
_Kovac:_ confirma mais uma vez  
_cirurgião:_ **Certo. 1, 2, 3...**  
O tubo é retirado e a irritação faz Luka tocir várias vezes.  
_Kovac:_ **... Sam...**   
_cirurgião:_ **Não, não. Não fale agora.**  
_cirurgião:_ **Senhorita Tagart, por favor, saia da sala.**  
_Sam:_ **Mas eu só...**   
_cirurgião:_ **Por favor. Ele parece estar bem. Depois que eu atende-lo, eu te deixo entrar.**  
Samantha desiste de tentar ficar na sala, mas antes de sair, desvia-se do médico e faz questão de tocar na mão de Luka. Ela vai embora, e o croata ainda fica mexendo os dedos, como se ainda quisesse toca-la.

**CENA 32 - SALA DO GOVERNADOR**  
Weaver, com uma cara abatida, chega na ante-sala do escritório do governador, e é recebida pela secretária.  
_Kerry:_ **Boa noite. Diga ao governador que a dra. Weaver chegou.**   
_secretária:_ **Ele está com uma pessoa neste momento. Sente-se que ele a atenderá em instantes.**  
_Kerry:_ **Como é?**  
_secretária:_ **Ele está com uma pess...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu ouvi isso. Só não acreditei... quem ele pensa que é?**  
_secretária:_ **... perdão?**  
_Kerry:_ **Telefone agora pra sala dele, e diga que se eu não for atendida agora, eu não venho mais!**  
_secretária:_   
_Kerry:_ **Anda!**  
_secretária:_ **S-sim, senhora,** ligando  
_Kerry:_ **Hmpf...**  
_secretária:_ **Ehr... desculpe-me incomoda-lo, senhor governador, mas a... dra. Weaver está querendo falar com o senhor...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não! Eu não quero falar com ele. Ele que quer falar comigo!**  
_secretária:_ **Ehr... que o senhor quer falar com ela.**  
_governador: **Certo. Por favor, mande-a entrar.**_  
_secretária:_ **Ele disse que a senhora pode entrar...**  
_Kerry:_ **Obrigada.**   
Batendo forte com a muleta no chão, Weaver abre a porta do governador, que se despedia de uma pessoa.  
_governador:_ **Nós continuamos isso amanhã.**  
_homem:_ **Sem problema. Senhora...** e sai da sala  
_governador:_ **Dra. Weaver. Por favor, sente-se.**  
_Kerry:_ **... Não vai demorar muito, não é?** sentando-se   
_governador:_ **Não... Vou tentar ser o mais rápido possivel. Café?**  
_Kerry:_ o olha com raiva   
_governador:_ **O que houve?**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não durmo a quase três dias e você me oferece café?**  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **A última coisa de que eu preciso esta noite é de cafeína.**  
_governador:_ **... me desculpe.**   
_Kerry:_ **O que você queria me falar?**   
_governador:_ **Bem... a tragédia que aconteceu no county chcou toda a cidade... toda a nação. Nós só...**  
_Kerry:_ **Blá, blá, blá... vá direto ao assunto.**  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **Já são quase 11da noite. Eu pretendo ir dormir ainda hoje.**  
_governador:_ **... okay...**  
_Kerry:_ **Então? O que era tão importante que não pode deixar pra hoje?**  
_governador:_ **Bem... como a senhora sabe, a construção da unidade hospitalar de Illinois teve apertar um pouco os cintos do orçamento da saúde, não é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu que o diga.**  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **Continue...**  
_governador:_ **Ehr... a impressa está querendo nos massacrar. Todas as perguntas estão sendo feitas para que nós tenhamos uma parcela de culpa quanto o ocorrido ontem...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como assim...?**  
_governador:_ **Pra começar, o fato de termos cortado os gastos... podem ter influenciado na ausência de segurança no Hospital.**   
_Kerry:_ **Mas eles influenciaram sim.**  
_governador:_ **Dra, não precisava ter retirado os seguranças, não é?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ah... agora quer empurrar a culpa pra cima de mim?**  
_governador:_ **Não! Só quero dizer que esta tragédia... nao teve necessariamente um culpado.**  
_Kerry:_ **Então...**  
_governador:_ **Então toda vez que falarem sobre o assunto, gostaria que deixassem de lado a pequena parcela de responsabilidade que o condado teria quanto ao assunto.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mm... você quer que eu minta.**  
_governador:_ **Dra. Weaver... pra cumprir a minha promessa de campanha, eu tive que fazer alguns gastos...**  
_Kerry:_ **Bela promessa de campanha. Construir um mega-hospital, e sucatear os restantes.**  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **Continue.**  
_governador:_ **A senhora tem algum problema?** nervoso  
_Kerry:_ **Esta foi uma pergunta idiota! Eu vi uma chacina ontem. Estou trabalhando 72horas direto. Faz tempo que não vejo o meu filho. Enterrei três colegas esta manhã, e uma grande amiga horas atrás. Você não tem nenhum direito de falar assim comigo.**   
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **Era só isso, ou eu posso ir embora?**  
_governador:_ **Certo. Direto ao assunto: eu quero fechar o County General Hospital.**   
_Kerry:_ **O que?** incrédula  
_governador:_ **Isso mesmo. Este hospital só nos dá dor de cabeça. Há anos o orçamento dele é um problema... isso quando não tem que ser interditado por causa de benzeno ou varióla.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não acredito nesta baboseira...**  
_governador:_ **São explosões... greves... um helicoptero cai em cima de um médico!**  
_Kerry:_ **E vai nos culpar por tudo isso?**  
_governador:_ **A administração leva boa parte da culpa...**  
_Kerry:_ **Com licença! Você foi secretário de saúde do estado por mais de 8anos. Por que isso agora?**  
_governador:_ **Só estou dizendo que este hospital trás uma péssima publicidade pro estado.**  
_Kerry:_ **"Publicidade"? "Publicidade"? De que diabos você está falando? Nós salvamos vidas lá todos os dias! E não fazemos por questão comercial.**  
_governador:_ **Dra. Weaver!**  
_Kerry:_   
_governador:_ **O orçamento do condado já está fechado. Sei que é uma péssima hora pra avisar isso, mas o anúncio ia ser feito ontem. Nós vamos fechar o CGH.**  
_Kerry:_ pensativa  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **De quano dinheiro vocês precisam pra mante-lo em ativa?**   
_governador:_ **Mais do que não dispomos.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ele ficaria aberto com 500milhões de dolares?**  
_governador:_ começa a rir **É mais do que o suficiente. Mas repito... não temos isso disponivel. Todos os fundos vão pro Central Hospital.**   
_Kerry:_ **Eu tenho os 500milhões.**  
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **É sério**   
_governador:_ **Vocês têm 500milhões?**   
_Kerry:_ **Sim.**  
_governador:_ **Aonde vocês conseguiram?**  
_Kerry:_ **Isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que agora, me veio um acordo à cabeça.**   
_governador:_   
_Kerry:_ **O CGH continua aberto... mas independente das decisões do condado.**   
_governador:_ **Impossivel.**  
_Kerry:_ **Contratos de trabalho, recarga de medicamentos, decisões empresarias... tudo será feito internamente.**  
_governador:_ **Não. O Estado não vai dar o hospital por 500milhões.**   
_Kerry:_ **Quem disse que nós iriamos dar o dinheiro? Ele é pro orçamento. O hospital será entregue à nossa comissão.**  
_governador:_ **Não seja ridicula. O terreno é da União. Nós que construimos o edificio... não podemos passa-lo pra vocês.**   
_Kerry:_ **Certo. Então você não me deixa outra alternativa, além de mostrar à toda a imprensa o quanto o governador de Illinois teve sua parcela de culpa no ocorrido de ontem.**  
_governador:_ **Você não faria isso...**  
_Kerry:_ **Como uma sobrevivente da chacina, eu serei ouvida por quem quiser. E todos vão preferir saber de mim, do que de um filho da p como você.**   
_governador:_ nervosíssimo  
_Kerry:_ **É você quem escolhe.**  
_governador:_ tendo tiques nas sombrancelhas  
_Kerry:_ **O dinheiro já temos. Faltam a responsabilidade administrativa.**

**CENA 33 - ATLANTA**  
No quarto John está ao telefone, nervoso, e do seu lado, o instrutor da instituição:  
_professor:_ **Dr. Carter, está meio errado este seu primeiro dia de tratamento... você tem que segui-lo risca, senão**   
_Carter:_ **Olha, cala a boca, ou então saia do quarto!**  
_professor:_ cruza os braços  
_Carter:_ **... me desculpe. Eu só quero resolver umas coisas, aí juro que vou dormir.**  
_professor:_   
_Carter:_ **Alô. Estou falando com o gerente?**  
_gerente:_ **Sim, senhor Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Finalmente! Achei que não fosse falar nunca com o senhor.**  
_gerente:_ **Desculpe-me senhor Carter, mas é que o horário não é dos melhores.**  
_Carter:_ **Como tempo que a fundação de minha familia gastou em seu banco, seria bom que horário não fosse problema.**  
_gerente:_   
_Carter:_ **Escute, eu estou querendo tomar uma medida drástica.**  
_gerente:_ **E qual ela seria?**   
_Carter:_ **Eu quero vender todas as minhas ações.**   
_gerente:_ **Mas... alguns titulos estão com vencimento para 2meses. Eu recomendo que só os venda quando forem quitados...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não tô afim de ouvir baboseira de Wall Street. Eu quero todos os titulos transformados em papel moeda tá amanhã.**  
_gerente:_ **Amanhã?**  
_Carter:_ **Imediatamente. E quero que suspenda todos as doações que ainda serão feitas para as instituições de arte. Quero vender a coleção de carros... minhas mansões... quero 99 do patrômio transformado em cash.**  
_gerente:_ **Hã... você tem certeza disso?**  
_Carter:_ **Absoluta. Você tem idéia de quando dinheiro isto pode dar?**   
_gerente:_ **Julgando pelos patrimonio dos Carters... algo em torno de 800milhões.**  
_Carter:_ **Tudo isso? É mais do que eu pensava...**  
_gerente:_ **Então está desistindo da idéia?**  
_Carter:_ **De jeito nenhum. Quero a confirmação das vendas amanhã, e depois concluirei a transferência.**  
_gerente:_ **Transferência? Vai retirar o dinheiro do banco? Algum problema?**  
_Carter:_ **Não. Está tudo sobre controle.**  
_gerente:_ **Ehr... a fundação vai autorizar isso mesmo?**  
_Carter:_ **Escute... eu sou a fundação.**  
_gerente:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu deixei meu telefone aí... me ligue quando fizer sua parte. Boa noite.** desliga  
John se afasta do aparelho, e vai pra cama. Retirando o telefone da extensão...:  
_professor:_ **Você vai fazer isto mesmo?**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**   
_professor:_ **Dar tudo o que tem para o hospital?**   
_Carter:_ **Olha.. eu tô lúcido. Não tenta me decifrar agora, porque eu estou com plena cosciencia do que estou fazendo.**  
_professor:_ **... certo...**  
_Carter:_   
_professor:_ **Só uma pergunta: isso o que você está fazendo... não seria considerado comprar seus amigos de volta?**  
A John, só resta olhar pro instrutor, com uma bela cara de dúvida.

**CENA 34 - PÓS OPERATÓRIO NORTHWESTERN**  
Muito feliz, Samantha entra no dormitório de Abby. Lá, apenas Maggie.  
_Sam:_ **Senhora Wyzinsck... aonde está a dra. Lewis?**  
_Maggie:_ **É Maggie querida.** sorrindo **E a Susan foi pra casa. A tadinha tava caindo no sono.**   
_Sam:_ **Ah...**  
_Maggie:_ **Por que esta carinha?**  
_Sam:_ **O dr. Kovac acordou.**  
_Maggie:_ **O Luka saiu do coma?** com felicidade **Como ele está?**   
_Sam:_ **Se movendo. Eu tava esperando o médico examina-lo, mas ele vai fazer tomografias... radiografias...**   
_Maggie:_ **Mas... ele estava bem?**  
_Sam:_ **Ele está se movendo...** chora de felicidade  
_Maggie:_ **Que boooom...** as duas se abraçam chorando de felicidade  
_Sam:_ **Sabe o que falta agora?**  
_Maggie:_ **O que?**  
_Sam:_ **A Abby sair da cirurgia, e em alguns dias ir direto pra casa.**  
_Maggie:_ **... amém.**   
E voltam a se abraçar.

**CENA 35 - CASA DE SUSAN**   
Cansadissima, Lewis abre a porta da sala, joga a bolsa no chão, e vê nos sofás Chuck, Doug e Carol.  
_Susan:_ **... oi gente...**   
_Chuck:_ **Oi amor... tudo okay?**  
Lewis chega perto do sofá, e deita-se com a cabeça no colo de Chuck:  
_Susan:_ **Eu tô morta...**  
_Carol:_ **E aí? Como é que tá a Abby?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu não chequei a ve-la. Elá já tinha ido fazer a outra cirurgia.**   
_Carol:_ **Mas... teve noticias?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim... ela parece tá bem. Mas uma semana, e ela pode sair do hospital.**  
_Doug:_ **Isso é bom.**  
_Carol:_ **E o Luka?**  
_Susan:_ **Ainda em coma. Mas estável...**   
_Doug:_ **E... e lá em Atlanta?**  
_Susan:_ **Vocês não o reconheceriam. Foi muito triste...**   
_Doug:_ **Eu ainda não acredito nisso... quando eu saí, o Carter parecia um menino. Há alguns meses parecia tão centrado... agora essa,**  
_Susan:_ **Bem, vocês vão ter tempo de conhece-lo por um tempo.**   
_Carol:_ **Como assim?**  
_Susan:_ **Ele vai doar uma grana pro hospital... agora só não trabalham aqui senão quiserem.**  
_Doug:_ **Você tá brincando...**  
_Susan:_ **Nops... grande doação... grande chance.**  
_Carol:_ **Então... tem como ficarmos...**  
_Susan:_ **É...**  
_Chuck:_ **Que dia, hein?**  
_Doug:_ **Ow...**  
_Susan:_ **E aí? Como foi com a Ella?**  
_Doug:_ **Susan... vai ser duro.**  
_Susan:_ **Eu sei.**  
_Carol:_ **Ela... ela é um anjinho. Mas aó parou de perguntar por Elizabeth quando dormiu.**  
_Doug:_ **Não sabemos se ela vai se acostumar conosco.**  
_Susan:_ **Vai sim... vocês são ótimos... ninguém melhor do que vocês dois pra cuidar dela.** sonolenta  
_Chuck:_ **Isso me levanta uma pergunta...**  
_Doug:_ **Ai não...**   
_Chuck:_ **Você e o Doug nunca tiveram nada, não é?**  
_Carol&Doug:_ começam a rir   
_Susan:_ **Chuck!** levanta a cabeça  
_Chuck:_ **É uma pergunta honesta, não?**  
_Susan:_ **Pelo amor de Deus...** deitando-se **Nada aconteceu... nunca.**   
_Chuck:_ **Bom...**  
_Doug:_ **Por que esta agora?**  
_Chuck:_ **A sua presença diminui minha baixa estima...**  
_Susan:_ **Olha, se você quiser um encontro com ele, eu deixo esta passar.**  
_Chuck:_ **Como é?**  
_Carol:_ **Isso mesmo. Eu também permito esta pulada de cerca.**  
_Doug:_ rindo  
_Susan:_ **Afinal, obviamente você se apaixonou por ele...**  
_Chuck:_ **Sai dessa...**  
Os quatro riem por um tempo...  
_Susan:_ **Hey... e as garotas? Quando vêem?**  
_Carol:_ **Bem... agora que vamos ficar, precisamos traze-las mesmo.**   
_Doug:_ **Ela tá com uma vizinha nossa... a Karen. A mulher é maluca.**  
_Carol:_ **Doug, eu já pedi pra para com isso!** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Qualé... ela tem um olhar meio vago.**  
_Chuck:_ **Se ela é assim, por que deixaram com a maluca?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Tá vendo?** sorrindo **Chuck, ele tá viajando... ela é normal.**  
_Doug:_ **Se você diz...**  
_Carol:_ **Doug! Susan, se uma mulher de veeez em quando passa 20segundos encarando a parede, você pode considera-la louca?**  
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **Susan?**  
Lewis não responde mais... caiu no sono.  
_Chuck:_ **Dormiu...**  
_Carol:_ **Nah... ela tá cansada mesmo.**  
_Doug:_ **É melhor irmos dormir também. Muita papelada pra resolver amanhã.**   
_Carol:_ **Aonde nós ficamos?**  
_Chuck:_ **No quarto que tá a Ella mesmo. Dá pra armar uma cama do armário.**  
O casal se levanta:  
_Carol:_ **Certo... você vai dormir também?**  
_Chuck:_ **Daqui a pouco... só quero achar uma maneira de como me levantar sem acorda-la.** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Boa noite Chuck.** apertam as mão  
_Carol:_ **Até amanhã.** beijam-se no rosto  
Doug e Carol vão pro quarto de mãos dadas... e Chuck fica no sofá, olhando pros lados:  
_Chuck:_ **Que droga... como é que eu saio daqui agora?**

**CENA 36 - TOMADAS FINAIS**   
trilhada com **_I Hate To Say_**...

Weaver, que acabou de sair do chuveiro, vê o filho que passou os últimos dias com uma babá, dormindo no berço. E ela finalmente consegue ir pra cama... mas não consegue dormir. Apenas fica olhando pro teto...

Na cama, Carol deita sobre o peito de Doug... ambos estão pensativos...

Chuck dormiu no sofá mesmo. Desistiu de acordar Susan, que ainda está ao seu colo... 

Mikaela está sentada próxima da varanda, olhando o movimento na cidade e roendo vagarosamente as unhas... 

Sam está olhando pela janela de vidro, o quanto Kovac está melhorando. Ele recebe a atenção do pessoal da fisioterapia...

Abby finalmente sai da cirurgia. Já está no pós operatório, e sua mãe dorme a seu lado...

Carter não consegue dormir. Fica apenas pensando o quanto ficou solitário...

Kovac mais uma vez: agora ele está no pós operatório e feliz da vida Sam entra na sala...

Abby mais uma vez: o ferimento na barriga recebe um close da camera...

Olhando a lua, Carter cai no choro...

Kerry está na cama... e muito sonolenta. E quando o relógio da cabeceira marca 00:00 ele finalmente dorme.

_executive producers _

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	13. S11E13 Starting All Over Again

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Doug e Carol aparecem pro enterro de Corday. Carter resolve doar à Weaver todo o dinheiro para que o County não seja fechado. Abby e Luka estão se recuperando do tiroteio**

...   
**_STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - COMITIVA DE EMPRENSA**  
Ao lado do governador, Weaver dá uma entrevista coletiva para vário emissoras e jornais:  
_NBC:_ **Mas... isso nunca foi tentado antes. Vai funcionar?**  
_Kerry:_ **É o que pretendemos. Vai ser uma inovação não só pro estado,mas sim pro país inteiro. A independencia financeira do hospital prum condado que leva seu nome é mesmo inovador, mas pode funcionar.**  
_NBC:_ **E quanto as decisões internas?**  
_Kerry:_ **Este é o melhor da nova parceria. Com a doação recebida, e com certa liberdade, o hospital pode se ver livre das decisões da União, que por mais que queiram ser benéficas, nem sempre são bem vindas ao sistema de saúde.** sorri olhando pro governador  
_CBS:_ **Senhor Thorp, o ocorrido de algumas semanas teve influência nesta decisão?**   
_governador:_ **Sim e não. Ela foi apenas um estopin. Mas eu confio plenamente no julgamento da dra Weaver. Se ela diz que a independencia do CGH é benéfica, eu acredito nela.**  
_FOX:_ **O hospital continuará sendo publico?**  
_Kerry:_ **Absolutamente. Para todos aqueles que não tem planos de saúde e nem condições de arcar com as despesas, será garantido o atendimento grátis. As reservas financeiras do CGH são suficientes pra cobrir os gastos dos exames.**  
_CBS:_ **E quando acabar?**   
_Kerry:_ **Bem... como eu disse, este pode ser um exemplo a ser seguido pelo país. Se mais instituições doarem seus fundos ao sistema de saúde, vocês veram o quanto o atendimento será melhorado no país inteiro.**   
_ABC:_ **Então não é mesmo uma coisa regional... a senhora prefere torna-la de ambito nacional?**   
_governador:_ **Como eu lhes falei. A dra. Weaver é um ótima administradora, e esta idéia é tão boa, que eu não vejo como não ser aplicada no país inteiro...**  
_CNN:_ **O hospital continuará sendo chamado de "County" General Hospital, mesmo não participando mais do "condado"?**  
_Kerry:_ **Nós estamos tendo idéias pra mudar o nome do hospital. Talvez fiquemos... talvez mudemos.**  
_CNN:_ **Algumas idéias?**   
_Kerry:_ **Talvez um concurso pra mudar o nome dele traia uma grande publicidade, mas... não sei. Só com o tempo. Mas, quando reabrirmos as portas semana que vem, será com o nome permanente.**  
_NBC:_ **Mais uma última pergunta: como estão alguns dos funcionários que se feriram no tiroteio de duas semanas atrás? Eles vão poder voltar a tempo?**  
_Kerry:_ **... provavelmente não. Nem todos poderão voltar semana que vem, mas digo que um dia todos retornarão, na melhor de suas formas.**

**CENA 2 - CASA DE MIKA**  
A casa da estudante tá uma verdadeira bagunça. Pilhas de roupas, pratos sujos, latas e garrafas espalhadas no chão. E no quarto dela, o despertador apita com toda a vontade... mas ela não acorda.

**CENA 3 - KOVAC NO NORTHWESTERN**  
Duas enfermeiras estão pra entrar na sala de Luka...  
_Linda:_ **Não é justo...**  
_Maura:_ **É justo sim. Ontem você foi na minha vez, hoje eu vou na sua.**  
_Linda:_ **Nada disso. Eu ganhei no par ou impar. Eu não vou disputar minha vez...**  
_Maura:_ **Nã-não. Se eu tive que botar minha vez em jogo, eu vou hoje.**  
_Linda:_ **Mm... vamos fazero seguinte? Vamos tirar na sorte?**  
_Maura:_ **E eu perder a chance de dar um banho no bonitão?**  
_Linda:_ **É pegar ou largar... por que é o meu nome na escala.**   
_Maura:_   
_Linda:_ **Então?**   
_Maura:_ **Tá bom. Par.**  
_Linda:_ **Impar.**   
_Maura:_ **Vamos contar e... já!**  
_Linda:_ três dedos  
_Maura:_ dois dedos  
_Linda:_ **A-há! Cinco! Impar, ganhei!**  
_Maura:_ **Merda... dois dedos de novo...** frustrada  
_Linda:_ **Hora do meu banho de esponja...** entrando no quarto  
_Maura:_ **Tomara que você se afogue...**  
A enfermeira entra no quarto de Luka, segurando a bacia d'agua, e um belo sorriso no rosto. O croata parece estar bem. Apenas o curativo no pescoço é a evidência do tiro...  
_Linda:_ **Bom diiiia.**   
_Kovac:_ **Oi, Linda. Você de novo?** sorrindo   
_Linda:_ **Sim, algum problema?**  
_Kovac:_ **Não, não... é que como você veio ontem... achei que fosse a vez da Maura.**  
_Linda:_ **Ela não deve gostar de você tanto quanto eu.**  
_Kovac:_ rindo   
_Linda:_ **Muito bem... consegue tirar a minha camisa?**   
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Linda:_ **Tirar a camisa pra mim!**  
_Kovac:_ **Ow... eu entendi que...**  
_Linda:_ **Deixa pra lá...** sorrindo e envergonhada  
Luka tira a camisa, e a enfermeira da um breve suspiro... mais uma tremida nas pernas.  
_Kovac:_ **Tudo bem com você?**  
_Linda:_ **Tudo ótimo!**  
Ela ensopa a espuma na agua, e começa a passar no peito de Kovac beeeeem devagar.  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... eu acho que amanhã já vou poder me levantar da cama. Já estou me sentindo bem melhor.**  
_Linda:_ **Aaa... pra que apressar as coisas?**  
Os dois sorriem.

**CENA 4 - CORREDORES DO NORTHWESTERN**  
Maggie está segurando as mãos da filha, que tenta com dificuldade se levantar da cama:   
_Maggie:_ **Eu não sei não filha...**   
_Abby:_ **Por favor mãe... o médico disse...** geme de dor **... que quanto mais cedo eu andar, mais rápido me mando daqui...**  
_Maggie:_ **Vamos dar um tempinho. A gente pode por o foley de novo.**  
_Abby:_ **Nem morta!**   
_Maggie:_ **Ai... eu usei aquele troço quando você nasceu... eu sei que doi., mas...**  
_Abby:_ **'Doi" é elogio...** rindo  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sei... mas andar é "arriscadex"** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ rindo **"Arriscadex"?** rindo e gemendo **Pelo amor de Deus... num me faz rir que dói.**  
_Maggie:_ **Rir é o melhor remédio...** sorrindo  
Andando com dificuldade pelos corredores e uma intravenosa no pulso, Lockhart é levada pela mãe até o banheiro:  
_Maggie:_ **Tem certeza de que não quer uma comadre?**  
_Abby:_ **Não mãe... um dia tenho que ir pro banheiro de novo...** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Abby, você deveria esperar mais uns dias...**  
_Abby:_ **O saco da colostomia foi retirado ontem, okay? Eu acho que já posso ir no banheiro convencionalmente.**  
_Maggie:_ **Você quer ir...?**   
_Abby:_ **Não...** sorrindo **É o numero1 mesmo...**  
_Maggie:_ **Ehr... a Susan ligou esta manhã.**  
_Abby:_ **Por que não me acordou?**   
_Maggie:_ **Você teve uma noite dificil. Foi melhor dar uma dormida...**  
_Abby:_ **Tá, mas mesmo assim... o que ela queria?**  
_Maggie:_ **Nada de mais. Parece que... Doug e Carol?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim.**  
_Maggie:_ **Certo, parece que eles dois vão ver se ficam com a menina hoje.**  
_Abby:_ **Que bom...**  
_Maggie:_ **E que o hospital funciona de novo semana que vem mesmo.**  
_Abby:_ **Mm...**  
_Maggie:_ **Mas isso nao importa, por que você levou um tiro na barriga, e só volta em um mês.**   
_Abby:_ **Mãããe...**  
_Maggie:_ **A-a-a-a... me obedeça.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Tiro na barriga... o Luka leva um tiro no pescoço e vai sair antes de mim...**  
_Maggie:_ **Vocês estão competindo por acaso?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ rindo **Não... é só humilhante...** sente dores **E nao me faz rir... os pontos vão estourar...**  
_Maggie:_ **Okay, okay...**   
As duas chegam mais perto do banheiro...  
_Maggie:_ **Não quer saber das outras noticias?**  
_Abby:_ **... Carter?**   
_Maggie:_ **É...**  
_Abby:_ **talvez outra hora.**  
_Maggie:_ **... tá certo.**  
As duas chegam na porta do banheiro.   
_Abby:_ **Ehr... mãe, você pode ficar aqui?**   
_Maggie:_ **Mas...**  
_Abby:_ **Por favor.**   
_Maggie:_   
_Abby:_   
_Maggie:_ **Tá. Vou ficar aqui caso...**  
_Abby:_ **Beleza, já volto.**  
Lockhart entra no banheiro, e Maggie fica chateada por não entrar. Meio entristecida, ele recosta a nuca na parede do corredor, e alguns segundo depois, Abby sai do banheiro:   
_Abby:_ fazendo biquinho **Mãe... preciso de ajuda...**  
_Maggie:_ **Estou aqui pra isso...** sorrindo  
As duas entram rindo no banheiro:  
_Abby:_ **Hey... eu te pedi pra não me fazer rir...** com dor   
_Maggie:_ ainda rindo **Desculpe...**

**CENA 5 - ATLANTA**  
John está jogando sinuca com outros internos:  
_Carter:_ **Olha só: bola preta na caçapa do meio...**  
Ele bate... e a branca cai na da quina.  
_Carter:_ **Droga!** sorrindo  
_interno1:_ **Ainda bem que você é rico cara...**  
_professor:_ chegando agora **Eu não acredito...**  
_Carter:_ **No que?**   
_professor:_ **Vocês estão apostando de novo?**   
_Carter:_ sorrindo **Bem, aqui não tem nenhum viciado em jogo, né?**  
_professor:_ **Eu acho que vocês...**  
_interno2:_ **A que devemos sua visita na nossa única hora de recreação?**   
_professor:_ **Chegou um paciente novo.**  
_Carter:_ **De novo?**  
_professor:_ **É. E vocês sabem o protocolo...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu vou ter que ir lá também?**  
_professor:_ **Sim, dr. Carter. Até parece um grande sacrificio.**  
_Carter:_ **Mas... acho que já é a sétima apresentação neste mês.**  
_professor:_ **Foram 5. E você só está aqui há duas semanas.**  
_Carter:_ **O que é você agora? O senhor da exatidão?**   
_professor:_ **Mm...me atraio mais com: voz da razão.**   
_interno3:_ **Metido.** sorrindo  
_professor:_ **Vamos gente, sério.**  
Todos começam a sair da sala, menos John:  
_Carter:_ **Me dá só um segundo!**  
John tira a bola branca da caçapa, recoloca no mesmo lugar de antes... mira na bola preta... e consegue encaçapa-la.

_créditos de abertura_

...   
**_STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 6 - SAINT LOUIS**  
Susan faz o desembarque no aeroporto de Saint Louis. Nas mãos, apenas uma caixinha. Depois duma corrida no táxi, ela desce do carro em frente à uma casa. Depois de bater à porta... alguns instantes quem abre e Jennifer Greene.  
_Jennifer:_ **Susan!** surpresa  
_Susan:_ **Oi, Jennifer.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Uau... o que você... ehr, por favor, entre!**  
_Susan:_ **Não, sério. Só vim dar uma parada rápida.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Não quer mesmo entrar?**  
_Susan:_ **O meu avião parte em 30minutos. É uma visita rápida.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Uau... o que te trouxe de Chicago até aqui pra uma conversa ao pé da porta?**  
_Susan:_ **Bem... tem a ver com a Elizabeth.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Ah...** solidária **Sinto muito não poder ter ido ao enterro...**  
_Susan:_ **Não tudo bem. Não é isso. Eu só vim te... entregar isto.** entrega a caixa  
_Jennifer:_ **Obrigada... o que são?**  
_Susan:_ **Cartas.**   
_Jennifer:_ **Cartas? ****De quem?**   
_Susan:_ **Mark.**   
_Jennifer:_ **Mark... Mark?**  
_Susan:_ **É. Ele as escreveu para as filhas no Havaí... e pediu que Elizabeth entregasse em ocasiões especiais...**  
_Jennifer:_ **Tipico dele...** nostálgia  
_Susan:_ **Bem... um tempinho atrás, Elizabeth me falou delas... acabou entregando uma pra Rachel.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Serio?** sorrindo **E o que era?**  
_Susan:_ **Era algo como... cuidados ao volante.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Aaa...** feliz   
_Susan:_ **Bem... agora que isto aconteceu com... Elizabeth, seria bom que você se encarrega-se de dar os recados pra Rachel.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Claro, claro. Com prazer...**   
_Susan:_ **Ela está aí?**  
_Jennifer:_ **Não. Ela se sentiu tão mal quando soube...**   
_Susan:_ **Não foi a única...**  
_Jennifer:_   
_Susan:_ **... bem, preciso ir.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Ehr, só mais uma coisa.**  
_Susan:_ **Sim?**   
_Jennifer:_ **E Ella?**  
_Susan:_ **Mm...**   
_Jennifer:_ **O que vão fazer com a filha deles?**  
_Susan:_ **Lembra-se de Doug e Carol?**  
_Jennifer:_ **... claro... eu me lembro de Doug. O eterno amigo solteiro de Mark.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Esse mesmo. Eles vão adota-la.**   
_Jennifer:_ **Que bom... fico contente.**  
_Susan:_ **... bem.. era só isso.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Susan, obrigada.** abraçam-se  
_Susan:_ **O que é isso...? Era minha obrigação.**  
_Jennifer:_ **Não, sério. Obrigada.**  
As duas se olham por um momento, e parecem relembrar dos velhos tempos...  
_Susan:_ **Eu preciso ir. Tchau!** indo pro táxi  
_Jennifer:_ **Tchau...**  
O carro parte, e Jennifer começa a ler os titulos das cartas... e dá mais um leve sorriso de alegria... 

**CENA 7 - DEPARTAMENTO DE ADOÇÃO**  
O casal Ross espera por alguém numa sala da assistência social. Enquanto a mulher não chega, Carol faz de sua coxa direita um cavalonho pra Ella -que está gostando- e Doug olha para todos os lados...  
_Doug:_ **Cadê essa mulher?**   
_Carol:_ **Calma Doug... ela só saiu faz 5minutos.**   
_Doug:_ **Eu sei, mas...deixa pra lá.**  
_Carol:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **Não, esquece.**  
_Carol:_ **Doug?**  
_Doug:_ **... você acha que isso vai dar certo?**  
_Carol:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **Isso. Adotar a... a E-L-L-A**  
_Carol:_ **Sério?**   
_Doug:_ **É...**  
_Ella:_ **O que tem eu?**   
_Carol:_ **Hein?**  
_Ella:_ **E-L-L-A é o meu nome... Ella.** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Que gracinha... já sabe as letras.**  
_Ella:_ **Sei sim...** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Doug? O que há com você?**   
_Doug:_ **Sei lá. É um passo enorme. Pegar a... F-I-L-H-A de M-A-R-K e C-O-R-D-A-Y...**  
_Ella:_ **Mamãe e Papai...**  
_Carol:_ **Doug, pelo amor de Deus! A menina sabe soletrar!** rindo  
Rindo, Doug afaga os cabelos de Ella   
_Carol:_ **Você não vai desistir agora, né?**   
_Doug:_ **Não! Deus, não. É que... sei lá. É um imenso passo.**  
_Carol:_ **Eu sei. Mas eu quero. Quero muito.**  
_Doug:_ **Eu sei. Eu também. Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz em.. ficar com ela, mas...**  
_Carol:_ **Mas...?**  
_Doug:_ **Carol, eu só tava pensando alto. Deixa pra lá.**  
_Carol:_ **Não, agora fala.**  
_Doug:_ **Tá... eu quero que me prometa uma coisa.**  
_Carol:_ **Doug, tá me preocupando.**  
_Doug:_ **Neste ano, você vai engravidar de novo, e me dar um garoto.**  
_Carol:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Isso mesmo... agora são quatro contra um lá em casa. Vou precisar d'um reforço.**  
_Carol:_ rindo **Você não presta.**  
Hataway tasca um beijo em Ross, e entra a mulher da adoção.  
_Assistente:_ entrando agora **Okay, casal Ross. Já trouxe os papeis pra realizar a adoção.**   
_Doug:_ **Ã-ham...**   
_Assistente:_ **Depois disso, acabou.**  
_Doug:_ **Ótimo, não temos mais dúvidas.** sorrindo  
_Assistente:_ **Certo, mas eu reitero: seria melhor que vocês dois fossem casados.**   
Os dois olham pra mulher por um tempinho... depois se olham... aí começam a rir:  
_Carol:_ **Não se preocupe, eu estou trabalhando nisso.**  
_Doug:_ sorrindo, assina a papelada

**CENA 8 - ABBY NO NORTHWESTERN**  
Lockhart já está deitada de novo em sua cama, e Maggie a paparica de todos as maneiras possiveis:  
_Maggie:_ **Não quer ir pro banheiro de novo?**  
_Abby:_ **Não...** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Por que? Vai ser um prazer.**   
_Abby:_ **"Vai ser um prazer"? Tá de brincadeira comigo?** rindo  
_Maggie:_ **Bem... nós nos desequilibrarmos...** rindo **... e você perder o equilibrio...**  
_Abby:_ rindo **Eu me desequilibrei?**   
_Maggie:_ chorando de rir **Aí você cai por cima de mim... e manda ver** rindo muito  
_Abby:_ cobre o rosto **Por favor, alguém me faz esquecer isto...** rindo  
As duas ficam rindo por mais um tempinho...  
_Maggie:_ **Eu te amo Abby.**  
_Abby:_   
_Maggie:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu te amo Maggie.**  
_Mika:_ entrando agora **Meio que rimou...**  
_Abby:_ **Mika. Oi...**   
_Maggie:_ **Oi Mikaela.**  
_Mika:_ **Vim fazer mais uma visitinha... mas parece que está tudo bem com você.**  
Lockhart e Simons se olham por um tempo, e Maggie entende a situação:   
_Maggie:_ **Eu vou pegar um copo d'agua. Quer alguma coisa?**   
_Mika:_ **Não...**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu já volto.** e sai  
A residente e a aluna ficam caladas por um tempo...  
_Mika:_ **Tá tudo bem com você?**   
_Abby:_ **Começando a querer que as pessoas parem de me perguntar isso.**  
_Mika:_ **... eu entendo muito bem isso...**  
_Abby:_ **E o seu pé?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem, levando em conta o que aconteceu... fico 100semana que vem.**   
_Abby:_ **A ponto de voltar pro hospital...**  
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_ **Você vai, não é?**   
_Mika:_ **Vou! Não... ai, não sei.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu também tô meio confusa...**  
_Mika:_ **Mas...?**  
_Abby:_ **Mas eu vou.**  
A aluna respira fundo, e cria coragem pra responder uma pergunta:  
_Mika:_ **Tem sentido falta dele?**  
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Quer dizer... eu sei que o dr. Pratt, a dra. Chen... e até a dra. Corday que era sua amiga, mas... poxa.**  
_Abby:_ **É... eu sei.**  
_Mika:_ **Sabe o que dá mais raiva?**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Mika:_ **Ele tava me devendo 30paus.**  
_Abby:_ surpresa **Ehr... é isso o que te dá mais raiva?**  
_Mika:_ **É. Nós fizemos uma aposta... nem lembro qual foi, era a resposta de uma besteira, mas eu sei que eu tinha ganhado. Mas ele catou uma resposta aí... e me convenceu que eu tinha perdido. Mas eu não aceitei isso.** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Ah... então ele ganhou?**  
_Mika:_ **Não. Eu me impus, e ganhei a aposta.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas nada do dinheiro...** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Pois é... isso que me dá raiva. Ele sempre parecia ser o certinho, o dono da razão. Me deixava maluca... Agora, eu sinto como se tivesse perdido o meu freio, sabe? Tudo ia bem, até que...**  
_Abby:_ **"Bang".**   
_Mika:_ **..."bang"...**  
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Pelo menos ele se livrou do processo.**  
_Abby:_ **Que processo?**  
_Mika:_ **...? O do viciado...**  
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Na única vez em que ele ia se dar mal, conseguiu sair pela tangente...**  
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Dra. ****Lockhart, eu não tenho muito tempo, então...**  
_Abby:_ **Ok, valeu por vir.**  
As duas se comprimetam...  
_Mika:_ **Vou ver se ainda dá tempo de ver o dr. Kovac...** olahndo o relógio  
_Abby:_ **Miiiiiika...**   
_Mika:_ **Não se preocupe.** sorrindo **Eu me viro com os novos freios.** e sai  
_Abby:_

**CENA 9 - LUKA NO NORTHWESTERN**  
O croata está deitado no leito do hospital, mudando os canais com o controle remoto...  
_Mika:_ **Eu sei que você é confuso pra escolher as mulheres...**  
_Kovac:_ surpreso  
_Mika:_ **Você é assim também com os canais?** rindo   
_Kovac:_ **Oi Mikaela.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Oi. Como é que vai a força?**  
_Kovac:_ **Boa... levando em conta, né?**  
_Mika:_ **Ã-han...**   
_Kovac:_ **Recebo alta em alguns dias.**  
_Mika:_ **Que legal. Bom pra você.**   
_Kovac:_ **E como vai você?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ouvindo muito esta pergunta?**   
_Mika:_ **Com certeza.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Eu to perguntando porque... porque você deu uma sumida. Demorou pra vim me ver.**  
_Mika:_ **Aaaa... sentiu saudades, grandão?**  
_Kovac:_ **Mikaela...**  
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Eu sei, eu sei... Olha, sério. Já sei quel é a minha: não a sua.**  
_Kovac:_ **Hein?**   
_Mika:_ **... deixa pra lá. Eu não vim porque... porque tava com medo de cruzar com ela.**  
_Kovac:_ **Com quem?**  
_Mika:_ **Marilyn Elizabeth Mastrontonio, a Lady Marian de Robin Hood.**  
_Kovac:_ cai na gargalhada  
_Mika:_ **Desculpa... você tava pedindo.** sorridno  
_Kovac:_ **Ela não tem vindo...**   
_Mika:_ **Como?**  
_Kovac:_ **É... só veio no dia que acordei... deixou de vir.**  
_Mika:_ **Cara, o que você tem que fazer pra ela te aceitar de volta?**   
_Kovac:_ **Hã?**  
_Mika:_ **Sério. Você leva uma bala por ela... o que mais iria fazer?**   
_Kovac:_ **Você é a Mika Simons?**  
_Mika:_ sorrindo **Sou sim...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **Olha, era só jogo rápido. Tenho que ir embora.**   
_Kovac:_ **Obrigado por vir.**  
_Mika:_ **Obrigada por me receber.**  
_Kovac:_ **Te vejo no County?**   
_Mika:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Mika:_ **Com certeza. Na próxima segunda, estarei batendo o ponto, pontualmente às 8:00 da manhã.**

**_A segunda seguinte, às 8:56 da manhã_**  
**CENA 10 - CASA DE MIKA**  
O alarme dispara desde as 7:00, mas Mika só acorda agora... Descabelada e com remela nos olhos, ela pega o despertador e vê a hora:  
_Mika:_ **Mas que b...**

**CENA 11 - ER**  
Bem vazio, com um movimento abaixo do normal, o County reabre as portas. Na recepção, várias enfermeiras, Jerry, Doug e Weaver.  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não acredito neste povo. Depois de um tempo do caramba, ainda chegam atrasados no serviço.**  
_Carol:_ **Dá uma força, Kerry. Não foram necessariamente "férias".**   
_Kerry:_ **Eu sei. Mas tem gente atrasada mais de uma hora.**   
_Carol:_   
_Kerry:_ **E qualé a destes médicos substitutos?**  
_Carol:_ **Bem...**   
_Kerry:_ **É isso. Já chega!**  
Weaver começa a tirar o seu "blazer executivo"  
_Doug:_ **Você vai... fazer um strip-tease pra nos animar?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Não... vou deixar a administração. Vou voltar a ser médica.**   
_Doug:_ **... o que...?**  
_Kerry:_ **Chega de papel... de contrato... enchi. Vou ser atendente de novo. Vou trabalhar no PS.**  
_Doug:_ **Você vai... trabalhar aqui conosco?**  
_Kerry:_ **... sim. Algum problema?**   
_Doug:_ **Bem, ehr...**  
_Carol:_ **Claro que não há problema nenhum, Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu vou lá em cima resover umas últimas coisas... Me avisem quando Benton Lewis e Simons chegarem!** e vai pro elevador   
_Jerry:_ **Weaver vai ficar aqui embaixo em tempo integral de novo? Isso vai ser legal...**  
_Doug:_ **Ninguém merece isso.**  
_Carol:_ **Ei gente, vamos lá! E Doug!**  
_Doug:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **O que você quer? Já tá afim de ter problemas de novo com a Kerry?**  
_Doug:_ **Carol, convenhamos: aquela mulher me odeia.**  
_Carol:_ **Isso foi a muito tempo, Doug.**  
_Doug:_ **Olha, eu aposto que ela desitiu da administração, só pra me derrubar de novo.**   
_Carol:_ **Ai, Doug... que mania de perseguição.**   
_Haleh:_ passando pela recepção **É tão bom tê-los de volta.** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Obrigado, Haleh...** sorrindo  
_Lydia:_ **Dr. Ross, caso de pediatria pra você. Dor na perna direita.**  
_Doug:_ **Mm..** pegando a ficha **Exam-3? Vamos lá. E olha... foi só da boca pra fora.** indo com Lydia  
_Carol:_ **Tudo tem sido, Doug!**  
_Jerry:_ **Nossa!**  
**O que?**  
_Jerry:_ **Quem manda em quem aí?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Fica na sua, Jerry.** sorrindo   
_Sam:_ **Ehr... enfermeira Hataway, cara com palpitações na sala 2. Pra quem passo?**  
_Carol:_ **... sei lá. Vai ter que ficar conosco, até termos mais atendentes. Jerry, liga de novo pra Susas. E pro Benton!**  
_Jerry:_ **Okay, okay...**   
_Carol:_ **E enfermeira Tagart... pode me chamar de Carol.**  
_Sam:_ **... se você me chamar de Sam, estamos kits.**

**CENA 12 - CASA DE BENTON**  
_Benton:_ **Vamos, Cloe! Eu já tô super atrasado!**  
_Cleo:_ **Calma... já tô indo.**  
Peter espera na porta... e a mulher lá em cima está com Reese.  
_Cleo:_ **Pronto, já podemos ir.** descendo com o garoto  
_Benton:_ **Finalmente... eu já tô atrasado.**  
_Cleo:_ **Bem, o meu turno só começa em meia hora. Se trabalhassemos juntos, ficariamos mais organizados.**  
_Benton:_ **Ai, Cleo... eu já disse: a pediatria do PS já tem o dr. Ross. Juro que eu tento uma vaga pra você lá.**   
_Cleo:_ **Se você diz...**

**CENA 13 - SALA DE ANSPAUGH**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Você quer sair da administração?**  
_Kerry:_ **É.**   
_Anspaugh:_ **... e voltar pro PS.**  
_Kerry:_ **Exatamente.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Por favor, não faça isso comigo... nós já estamos com problemas até o pescoço. Não podemos perde-la na chefia.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bem, Donald, eu quero voltar pra medicina. Mas garanto que continuarei na junta. Não oficialmente, mas estarei.**   
_Anspaugh:_ **... Então é o que você quer.**  
_Kerry:_ **Exato. Quero ser médica de novo.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **O que aconteceu uns dias atrás... foi a causa disso?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não necessariamente. Eu preciso ficar de olho em alguém...**

**CENA 14 - EXAM-3**  
Sem saber o que lhe espera, Doug examina uma criança de pouco mais de 10anos...

_peqno, eu sei, mas... intervalo _

...   
**_STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 15 - EXAM-3**  
Doug ouve a mãe do garoto de nove anos, e que está com dor na perna. Lydia faz as anotações:  
_Doug:_ **Ele levou alguma pancada.. fez alguns esforço físico...?** tocando na perna do garoto  
_mãe:_ **Não, nada! Nós chegamos ontem de viajem... Quando estavmos dormindo, ele acordou com a dor.**  
_Doug:_ **Tá doendo muito garotão?**  
_Nick:_ **Demais...** choroso  
_Doug:_ **Que tipo de viajem foi?**  
_mãe:_ **Como?**  
_Doug:_ **Vocês vieram do onde?**   
_mãe:_ **Texas.**  
_Lydia:_ **É longe...** sorrindo  
_mãe:_ **Experimenta vir num ônibus lotado.** também sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **O ônibus estava cheio?**  
_mãe:_ **Sim. Eu, meu marido e o Nick ficamos meio que enxotados lá no fundo...**   
_Doug:_ **Nick, você conseguia se movimentar na viajem?**  
_Nick:_ **Não...**  
_Doug:_ **Certo. Não estou sentido contusões, vendo hematomas... Lydia, quero um raio-x da perna e um cintilografia pro garoto.**  
_Lydia:_ **Uma cintilografia?**  
_Doug:_ **É só uma suspeita.**  
_mãe:_ **O que é isso?**  
_Doug:_ **É um exame de contraste. Eu acho que seu filho está com coágulos na perna.**  
_mãe:_ **E isso é grave?**   
_Doug:_ **Não, não... não se preocupe. Em algumas horas, ele vai estar jogando bola. Com licença.**   
_mãe:_ **Obrigada doutor.**

Doug e Lydia saem da sala de exames, e a enfermeira vai pedir os exames.  
_Lydia:_ **Trombose num garoto de 9anos?**  
_Doug:_ **Só um palpite.**  
_Lydia:_ **Não é melhor consultar um cirurgião primeiro?**  
_Doug:_ **Se nós estivessemos com um agora.** sorrindo **Pode leva-lo lá pra cima. Quero os resultados o mais cedo possivel.**   
_Lydia:_ **Sim Dr.**

**CENA 16 - ENTRADA DO ESTACIONAMENTO DO COUNTY**  
Mikaela segue seu caminho pro hospital, ainda com cara de sono e sem ânimo. Quando ela vê o hospital, resolve parar - justo na entrada do estacionamento - e fica pensativa. Parece estar tendo segundas idéias. E quando estava ficando em paz.. uma buzina interropme sua concentração.   
_Benton:_ **Hey!** de dentro do carro  
_Mika:_ **O que?** nervosa  
_Benton:_ **Sai da frente! Eu tenho que entrar!**  
_Mika:_ **Meu amigo, eu fico aqui o tempo que eu quiser, sacou?**  
_Benton:_ **Como é? Saia da frente agora, ou eu passo o carro por cima de você.**   
_Mika:_ **Você não tem bolas pra isso!**   
_Benton:_ **O que?**  
_Mika:_ **Quer saber o que mais?**  
Ela começa a andar, e mostra o dedo médio pra Peter que não acredita no que viu.  
_Mika:_ **Enfie e rode!**  
_Benton:_ **Sua pirralha!**  
Peter entra furioso na garagem, Mika segue pro County, sorrindo marotamente. 

**CENA 17 - ER**  
Kerry sai de dentro do elevador, já vestindo seu jaleco branco, pra "infelicidade" de todos, porque não acreditam que vão voltar a trabalhar com ela no PS.  
_Jerry:_ **Dra. Weaver... vai ficar pra valer?**   
_Kerry:_ **Sim Jerry. Alguma restrição quanto a isso?**   
_Jerry:_ **Pelo contrário. Aqui ó.** entrega três fichas   
_Kerry:_ **O que é isso?**  
_Jerry:_ **Fichas de admissão de pacientes... faz tanto tempo asism?** sorrindo  
_Kerry:_ **Obrigada pela recepção...**   
_Jerry:_ **Sempre.**  
Kerry entra na aréa de admissão, e fala ao pé do ouvido de Lydia, que estava trazendo Nick dos exames lá em cima.  
_Kerry:_ **Lydia.**   
_Lydia:_ **Sim Dra. Weaver?**   
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... ****eu estou de novo como... sênior no PS. Eu gostaria que todos os pacientes passassem por mim antes...**   
_Lydia:_ **Claro, sem problemas...**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu... posso ver o que já foi feito hoje?**  
_Lydia:_   
_Kerry:_   
_Lydia:_ **Quer começar com o paciente de Doug Ross?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Lydia:_   
_Kerry:_ **Sim...**  
_Lydia:_ **Aqui está.** entrega com olhar torto  
_Kerry:_ **O que foi?**  
_Lydia:_ **... nada...**  
_Kerry:_ **Cintilografia?**  
_Lydia:_   
_Kerry:_ **Dor na perna... Lydia, peça também um exame de leptospirose.**  
_Lydia:_ **Como?**   
_Kerry:_ **Você ouviu.**  
Weaver devolve a ficha de adimissão, no momento que Doug e Carol chgam no local.   
_Doug:_ **Kerry...**   
_Kerry:_ **Doug...**  
Os dois ficam se encarando, e chamam a atenção de todos. Hataway resolve bancar a juíza.  
_Carol:_ **Gente, é só o primeiro dia...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu não estou fazendo nada. E você Kerry?**  
_Kerry:_ **Também não estou fazendo nada.**  
_Doug:_ **Bem... em apenas uma hora trabalhando comigo, já desistiu da adiministração só pra ficar ao meu lado. Você é doente?**   
_Carol:_ **Doug!**   
_Kerry:_ **Não. ****Não é nada disso... já passou pela cabeça que eu talvez queira voltar como antes?**  
_Doug:_ **Eu não quero voltar como antes... o que você estava falando com a Lydia?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Doug:_ **Já está de olho em meus pacientes?**  
Neste momento, Kerry vê Mika entrando e aproveita a oportunidade pra se afastar de Doug.  
_Kerry:_ **Com licença, Simons? Simons?** e sai  
_Doug:_ **Que bosta... no que eu tava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir pra cá?** e sai   
Todos voltam ao trabalho, e Sam ficou meio confusa com o que acabou de ver.  
_Sam:_ **O que foi tudo isso?**  
_Carol:_ **Coisa antiga.**

Weaver alcança Simons:  
_Kerry:_ **Hey, tudo ok com você?**  
_Mika:_ **Posso me trocar antes?**  
_Kerry:_ **Ok...**

**CENA 18 - LOUNGE**  
A estudante está mexendo em seu armário, e Weaver, recostada na parede, fala com ela:  
_Kerry:_ **Como você está?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem...**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom. Você tem... falado com alguém?**  
_Mika:_ **Alguém como um psicólogo? Não preciso.**   
_Kerry:_ **Você passou por um momento dificil...**   
_Mika:_ **Eu sei. Mas já estou bem agora.**   
_Kerry:_ **Eu acho que você voltou cedo demais.**   
_Mika:_ **Como?**  
_Kerry:_ **Acho que você deveria esperar mais algumas semanas.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu não posso...** sorrindo **Eu fiquei grávida, abortei, passei um tempão de licença... e depois mias essa. Se eu não voltar hoje, não me formo neste semestre.**  
_Kerry:_ **Certo. Então está mesmo pronta pra voltar.**   
_Mika:_ **Sim...**  
_Kerry:_ **Então... já que você está bem, se esforce pra chegar na hora certa. Você está mais de 2horas atrasada.**   
_Mika:_ **Dra. Weaver, eu estou "bem" do tipo "me-recuperando-ao-sobreviver-numa-chacina-onde-meu-irmão-foi-morto".**   
_Kerry:_   
_Mika:_ **Eu só quero um pouco de liberdade, e respirar um pouco.** bate o armário com força  
Mika está saindo da Lounge, e passa por Weaver.  
_Mika:_ **Quero tentar ser mais calma... chega de criar confusão.**  
Antes de abrir a porta, Doug entra e cruza com ela.  
_Doug:_ **Oi...**   
_Mika:_ **Oi...**  
_Doug:_ **Med-student?**   
_Mika:_ **Sim doutor.**  
_Doug:_ **Faça um favor pra mim, vá lá em cima e peça "emergência" pra cintilografia...** encara Weaver **... e o exame de lepstospirose...**  
_Mika:_ **Certo.** pega a ficha e vai embora  
Ross e Kerry se encaram na sala dos médicos.   
_Doug:_ **Solicitando exames pros meus pacientes sem me consultar?**  
_Kerry:_   
_Doug:_ **Qual é o seu problema?**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu tenho três pacientes. Com licença.** e sai  
Doug fica sozinho na sala, se remoendo de raiva.

**CENA 19 - ANDAR CIRÚRGICO**   
Furioso, Benton anda pelos corredores.  
_Shirley:_ **Dr. Benton, a quanto tempo.**  
_Benton:_ **É, que seja!** e passa direto  
_Shirley:_ **Uau... não mudou nada.**

Peter entra na sala do dr. Anspaugh.   
_Anspaugh:_ **Peter...**  
_Benton:_ **Eu sei, eu sei Dr. Anspaugh, me desculpe o atraso. O Reese teve uma otite e eu tive problemas pra sair. Pra completar, uma idiota, que se eu vir de novo vai ser trucidada, ficou barrando minha enrada no estacionamento.**   
_Anspaugh:_ **Peter, sente-se.** sorrindo  
_Benton:_ cansado **Ok, ok...**  
Peter se senta, e os dois passam a se encarar.  
_Anspaugh:_ **Dr. Peter Benton... quem diria você entre nós de novo.**  
_Benton:_ **Ehr...** sorrindo  
_Anspaugh:_ **Quanto tempo? 2anos?**  
_Benton:_ **Mais de 3.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Nossa. Muita coisa aconteceu...**  
_Benton:_ **É...**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Romano se acidentou, depois faleceu... e agora a Elizabeth.**   
_Benton:_   
_Anspaugh:_ **Este lugar vem ficando cada vez mais deprimente pra mim...**  
_Benton:_ **Sinto muito...**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Não sinta. Você fez bem ao sair. Romano não estava facilitando as coisas pra você...**  
_Benton:_ **É...**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Eu também já devia ter largado este lugar. Me aposentar talvez, mas não consigo.**  
_Benton:_ **Foi uma decisão muito dificil pra mim de largar este lugar;**   
_Anspaugh:_ **Muito bom que você tenha voltado.**   
_Benton:_ **Obrigado.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Ehr... o hospital esta fechado... desde aquele dia.**  
_Benton:_ **Eu sei.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **E como nós... perdemos a nossa cirurgiã chefe...**  
_Benton:_   
_Anspaugh:_ **Estive pensando se você não aceitaria este cargo.**  
_Benton:_ **Sério?**   
_Anspaugh:_ **Não temos ninguém mais qualificado do que você para este cargo.**  
_Benton:_ **Ehr... ehr... obrigado. Eu aceito.**  
_Anspaugh:_ **Eu que agradeço...**  
Os dois se levantam, e dão as mãos.  
_Anspaugh:_ **Agora vá trabalhar. Você está 2horas e meia atrasdo.** sorrindo  
_Benton:_ **Imediatamente.** sai feliz de dentro da sala

_Benton:_ **Oi Shirley.**  
_Shirley:_ **Oi... Dr Benton.** sorrindo  
Benton vai andando pelos corredores feliz com sua vida, e lá do outro lado, Mika o vê. Com o susto, a estudante se joga dentro de uma sala. Por sorte, Benton não a viu. Agachada e assustada, ela vê o cirurgião passar pelo corredor.  
_Radiologista:_ **Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... nada não. Eu só vim pegar o exame de Nick Thomas...**  
_Radiologista:_ **É aqui mesmo. Pode levar.**  
_Mika:_ **Mm, olha só. Quem diria.**

**CENA 20 - ER**  
Doug e Carol ainda discutem na recepção.  
_Carol:_ **Doug, pára. Por mim.**  
_Doug:_ **Carol, eu não comecei. Foi ela.**  
_Carol:_ rindo **O que é isso? Virou criança agora?**   
_Doug:_ **Como?**  
_Carol:_ **Doug, é o primeiro dia. Você já sabe como ela é. Não cai no jogo.**  
_Doug:_ **Não acredito nisso. A filha-da-mãe veio trabalharaqui só pra ficar no meu pé.**   
Neste momento, Susan chega e ouve a conversa dos dois.  
_Carol:_ **Aceite. Pelo menos voltamos.**  
_Doug:_ **... não é a mesma coisa.**  
_Carol:_   
_Doug:_ **O prédio tá todo mudado... e muita gente mudou...**   
_Carol:_ **Eu sei.**  
_Doug:_ **Tá dificil ver uma cara conhecida.**  
_Susan:_ **Se vocês se virarem, talvez possam me ver.**  
_Carol:_ **Oi Susan.**   
Carol e ela se abraçam. Doug beija seu rosto.  
_Carol:_ **Como foi lá?**  
_Susan:_ **Já entreguei as cartas. Não quero falar disso.**  
_Carol:_ **Ok...**   
_Susan:_ **Como está o movimento?**  
_Carol:_ **Parado. Quadro quase vazio... a população parece estar nos dando uma força.**  
_Doug:_ **Sabe da última?**  
_Susan:_ **Qual?**  
_Carol:_ **Doug, não começa...**  
_Susan:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Kerry largou o emprego lá em cima, pra ficar de olho em mim.**  
_Susan:_ **Deixa disso...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu tô dizendo.**  
_Susan:_ **Doug, eu já...**  
_Jerry:_ **Dra. Lewis, que bom que você chegou. Fez boa viagem?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim... obrigada Jerry.**  
_Jerry:_ **Toma. Aqui pra você.** entrega uma ficha de adimissão  
_Susan:_ **O que é isso?**  
_Jerry:_ **Paciente pra você. Tá esperando um atendente faz 15minutos.**  
_Susan:_ **"Obrigada", Jerry. Porque não passou pro Doug antes?**  
_Jerry:_ **É uma sincope cardíaca. O paciente tem 70anos. E como ele é pediatra...**  
_Doug:_ **Obrigado Jerry.** rindo  
_Susan:_ **Vai rindo seu... Como punição vou levar sua mulher. Vem Carol.**   
_Carol:_ **Na hora.**  
_Doug:_ **Não somos casados.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Sério?**   
Ross pula de susto, e quando se vira vê Mika com os resultados do garoto.  
_Doug:_ **Que susto.**  
_Mika:_ **Foi mals.**  
_Doug:_ **Anuncia antes de chegar.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu acho que já ouvi isso...** pensativa  
_Doug:_ **Os resultados tão prontos?**   
_Mika:_ **Sim...**  
Quando Mika ia entregar o resultado, Lydia chama por Doug da Exam-3.  
_Lydia:_ **Dr. Roos, ele está fibrilando!**  
_Doug:_ **Nick?** surpreso

**CENA 21 - EXAM-3**  
Doug está com o Kit de entubação, Mika está faz a massagem cardiáca, e Lydia está com os medicamentos. A mãe do garoto está aflita.  
_mãe:_ **O que houve com ele?** chorando  
_Doug:_ **Senhora Thomas, por favor, deixe-nos trabalhar. Lydia, 0.5 de versed, 1.3 de pavilon.**   
_Mika:_ **O que ele tem?** aplicando as massagens   
_Doug:_ **Um coagulo deve ter entrado nos pulmões dele.**  
_Lydia:_ **Pronto. Ele já apagou.**   
_Doug:_ **Tubo ET 5.5**  
De repente, Weave entra na sala.  
_Kerry:_ **O que está acontecendo aqui?**   
_Mika:_ **Provável embolia pulmonar. Tá tendo uma fibrilação ventricular.**  
_Kerry:_ **E o que ele ainda está fazendo aqui? Doug, vamos pra sala de trauma agora!**  
_Doug:_ entubando **Tô dentro. Bom som bilateral. Lydia, o ressucitador.**  
_Kerry:_ **Doug, a TraumaRoom!**  
_Doug:_ **WEAVER!**   
Todos na sala se assustam... Lydia resolve acalmar a mãe do garoto.  
_Lydia:_ **Vamos lá fora. Deixa os médicos trabalharem.**  
Então ficam na sala Weaver, Simons e Ross...  
_Doug:_ **O que está esperando? Pega o ressucitador!**  
Aplicando ele mesmo a respiração mecânica, ele espera por Weaver com o desfibrilador.  
_Kerry:_ **Isso é um erro Dr. Ross. Carregando em 50... afaste!**  
_Mika:_ **Ainda em v-fib.**   
_Doug:_ **Você, pare as massagens. Aplique 25 de epinefrina.**  
_Kerry:_ **Carregando em 100, afasta!**   
_Doug:_ **Ainda nada... Garota, fique com o balão de O². Eu pego o medicamento...**  
_Kerry:_ **Nós deviamos estar na sala de Trauma... você já começou errado Doug.**  
_Doug:_ **Cale a boca Kerry!**  
Assustada com a situação, Mika tem um xilique.  
_Mika:_ **Qual o problema de vocês? O menino tá morrendo!**  
Assim que ela fala isso, os dois médicos se olham com muita raiva um do outro, e o garoto entra em assistole...

Sam e Chunny entram na sala.  
_Sam:_ **O que está havendo aqui? Tá dando pra ouvir os gritos do outro lado do hospital!**

**CENA 22 - NECROTÉRIO**   
Abatidos, Ross, Weaver e Simons estão na sala da legista, que acabou de receber o garoto.  
_Luiza:_ **E o que vocês querem que eu faça?**  
_Kerry:_ **Queremos saber o que o matou.**  
_Doug:_ **"O que", ou "quem" o matou?**  
_Kerry:_ **Se dane, Ross.**  
_Luiza:_ **E como eu faço isso? Mágica? Acabei de receber o garoto.**   
_Kerry:_ **Isso foi tudo culpa sua!**  
_Luiza:_ **O que está acontecendo aqui?**  
_Kerry:_ **O garoto teve uma parada viral por causa da lepstopirose.**  
_Doug:_ **Lepstopirose? Ele tinha trombose!**  
_Kerry:_ **Garotos de 9anos não tem trombose!**  
_Doug:_ **Têm, se eles viajaram do Texas em um ônibus lotado!**  
_Luiza:_   
_Mika:_ **Vocês querem calar a boca!**   
Todos olham surpresos pra aluna.  
_Mika:_ **Eu não sei o que diabos a entre os dois... mas está cegando vocês!**   
_Kerry:_   
_Doug:_   
_Mika:_ **Algum de vocês dois se importou de ler o resultado dos exames que eu pequei?**  
_Doug:_ **... você está com os exames...**  
_Mika:_ **Sim! E olha só! Positivo pra lepstopirose!**  
_Kerry:_ **Eu não disse? Dor na perna em criança não é trombose.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu ainda não acabei de falar!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Mika:_ **Resultado da cintilografia: positivo pra trombose. Coágulo de 5mm.**  
_Kerry:_   
_Mika:_ **Aprentemente os dois estavam certos. O virus atacou o coração do garoto, e a trombose ferrou o pulmão dele. Os dois estavam certos... mas só fizeram merda hoje! Perceberam que o garoto morreu? E que o culpado não foi você ou você? Foram os dois! Se querem continuar com esta ladainha me avisem, porque não foi pra isso que eu fiz medicina!**  
Ross, Weaver e Yang ficam observando a med-student irada, subindo as escadarias do necrotério  
_Luiza:_ **Ouch! Eu não sei vocês, mas esta doeu até em mim...**

Os dois médicos do PS ficam sem graça...

...   
**_STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 23 - ER**  
De cabeça cheia, saindo do necrotério, Mika passa pela mãe de Nick, que estava desolada. Pensativa, a med-student é interrompida por Tagart.  
_Sam:_ **Simons?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu?... ah, você. Por favor, sem sermão que hoje eu não tô boa.**  
_Sam:_ **Não, vim em missão de paz.**  
_Mika:_ **... bom...**  
_Sam:_ **Como você está?**  
_Mika:_ **Indo.**   
_Sam:_ **Você não queria... sei lá, jantar comigo depois seu turno.**  
_Mika:_ **Por que está sendo legal comigo?**  
_Sam:_   
_Mika:_ **Pena? Se for, eu não preciso.**  
_Sam:_ **Não, não! Nada disso. Eu só acho que... que nós começamos muito mal.**  
_Mika:_   
_Sam:_ **Muito mal mesmo.** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ solta uma risada  
_Sam:_ **Sei lá, eu só... tô dando bandeira branca.**  
_Mika:_ **Ok...**  
_Sam:_ **Bom.**  
_Mika:_ **Seremos amigáveis uma com a outra agora?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu espero que sim.**  
_Mika:_ **Então começa me respondendo porque você nunca mais foi ver o Luka no hospital.**  
_Sam:_   
_Mika:_ **O cara levou um tiro por você... o que você quer que ele faça mais pelo seu perdão?**  
_Sam:_   
_Mika:_ **Sério, volta pra ele.**  
A estudante segue seu caminho, e deixa Sam falando sozinha...

**CENA 24 - LUKA NO NORTHWESTERN**  
Já é noite, e o primeiro turno do County já foi encerrado. Samantha está no hospital onde Luka está internado, e entra no seu quarto. Lá dentro, o croata estava fazendo a fisioterapia com uma enfermeira.  
_Linda:_ **Vamos, está me devendo 10vezes.**  
_Kovac:_ **Linda, eu não aguento...**   
_Linda:_ **Vamos. Você consegue. Toque nos seus pés sem dobrar os joelhos. Vamos.**  
_Kovac:_ se curva ao máximo, mas não consegue  
_Linda:_ **Tá certo. A gente para por hoje.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok...**   
_Sam:_ **Fraco.**  
_Kovac:_ **Sam!**  
Luka fica surpreso, e muito feliz ao ver a enfermeira.  
_Linda:_ **Mm... eu volto em meia hora pra outra sessão, Dr. Kovac. Qualquer coisa, me avise.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok.**  
_Linda:_ **Com licença.**  
_Sam:_ **Obrigada.**  
Os dois ficam se encarando...fazia tempo que não se viam.  
_Kovac:_ **Que bom que você veio.**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu senti a sua falta...**  
_Sam:_ **... acharia falsidade de minha parte se...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **... se eu dissesse que também senti sua falta?**  
_Kovac:_ **De jeito nenhum.** contente  
_Sam:_ **Como você está?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem! Volto a tabalhar em alguns dias.**  
_Sam:_ **Bom pra você...**   
_Kovac:_ **Como estão as coisas lá?**  
_Sam:_ **Mm... sabe que Doue e Carol voltaram, né?**  
_Kovac:_ **Já me disseram.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu não vou ter problemas com essa Carol não, né?**  
_Kovac:_ sorrindo **Por que? Nós ainda temos um futuro?**  
_Sam:_ também sorri  
_Kovac:_ **É só uma amiga. Eles já se adaptaram?**  
_Sam:_ **Com certeza. Weaver se demitiu da adiministração só pra ficar na cola do marido dela.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**   
_Sam:_ **É.**  
_Kovac:_ **Weaver tá trabalhando no PS de novo? Vou ficar uns dias a mais aqui...** sonso  
_Sam:_ **Você não presta.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Quando eu cheguei você estava fazendo a fisio... te atrapalhei?**   
_Kovac:_ **Não, de maneira nenhuma. Você até me salvou. Eu já tava cansado.**  
_Sam:_ **O que você tinha que fazer?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tocar em meus pés 10vezes... sem dobrar os joelhos.**  
_Sam:_ **Não é tão dificil.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **É se você levou um tiro.**  
_Sam:_ **OK, vamos lá. Tenta ai por mim.**  
_Kovac:_ **O que?**  
_Sam:_ **Toque em seus pés. Vamos.**  
_Kovac:_ **Você não presta.** sorrindo

Luka se levanta, e começa a se curvar pra tocar os pés... só que está muito dificil.  
_Kovac:_ **Não dá...**  
_Sam:_ **Toque 10vezes que eu mostro os meus seios.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ sorrindo  
Ainda não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir, o croata faz um esforço extra...  
_Kovac:_ **1... 2...** gemendo **3... 4...**   
_Sam:_ **Viu? Você só precisava de um estimulo?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **5... 6...** para e olha pra enfermeira **Eu te amo, Sam...**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **7... 8...**

**_Vários dias depois, às 8:56 da manhã_**  
**CENA 25 - CASA DE MIKA**  
O alarme dispara desde as 7:00, mas Mika só acorda agora... Descabelada e com remela nos olhos, ela pega o despertador e vê a hora:  
_Mika:_ **Mas que b...**

**CENA 26 - ER**  
O movimento no PS já está voltando ao que era antes. Ligeiramente lotado, todos vão se readaptando. Kerry e Melinda estão na Curtain-1. A estudante está fazendo a avaliação psquiatrica de um paciente.  
_Lil:_ **Stranves?**  
_doido:_ **Stronves!**  
_Lil:_ **Então... "stronves" te atacaram no parque...**  
_doido:_ **Sim, você é surda?**  
_Lil:_ **Senhor, o que são "stronves"?**   
_doido:_ **Como o que são stronves? Você é médica e nunca ouviu falar disso?**  
_Lil:_ **Eu ainda não sou médica, mas... o senhor pode me explicar o que é?**  
_doido:_ **Você não é médica? Eu exijo um médico!**  
_Kerry:_ **Senhor, senhor, eu estou aqui orientando-a. Eu sou médica.**   
_doido:_ **OK.**  
_Kerry:_ **Agora... o que são "stronves"?**  
_doido:_ **Você sabe... aquelas coisas que trompicam.**  
_Lil:_ **"Trompicam".**   
_doido:_ **É.**  
_Lil:_ **5 de haldol?**   
_Kerry:_ **Com certeza.**

Chegando por tras das duas, Mika tenta evitar Weaver... em vão.  
_Kerry:_ **Simons!**  
_Mika:_ **Eu?**  
_Kerry:_ **De novo?**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Kerry:_ **Atrasada!**  
_Mika:_ **Foi mals.**  
_Kerry:_ **"Foi mals".**  
_Mika:_ **É.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mikaela, me desculpe, mas... no último mês você chegou atrasada em todos os dias.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu estou... me esforçando pra melhorar?**   
_Kerry:_ **Não estou vendo progressos. Eu ia pegar leve com você, mas já faz muito tempo, Simons.**   
_Mika:_ **Dra. Weaver, eu juro. Estou tentando me adaptar, mas morar sozinha... eu tô me atrapalhando toda! Ainda não consigo acordar com o despertador, minha casa tá uma bagunça, sempre queimo meu café-da-manhã...**  
_Kerry:_ **Arranje um room-mate...**  
_Mika:_   
_Kerry:_ **Ou nem pense em vir amanhã.** e sai  
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Ouch...**  
_Mika:_ **Nem vem.**  
Mikaela dá um sorriso, e segue para a saleta dos médicos, mas... no meio do caminho tem uma idéia.   
_Mika:_ **Melinda.**  
_Lil:_ **Euzinha.**   
_Mika:_ **Com quem você mora?**  
_Lil:_ **Com meus pais...**  
_Mika:_ **Mm... já pensou em se tornar mais independente?**  
_Lil:_ **Como assim?**   
_Mika:_ **Tá querendo rachar um apê comigo?**

Passando por elas, Carol segue pra recepção. Lá estavam Frank, algumas enfermeiras, e Sam ao lado de Doug retirando nomes no quadro de pacientes.  
_Carol:_ **Frank, já chamou o Dr. Benton pra consulta da Susan?**  
_Frank:_ **Tá vendo um telefone bem na sua frente?**  
_Carol:_   
_Frank:_ **Pode usa-lo.**  
_Carol:_ **Ótimo. Após uma segunda angioplastia, quer continuar sedentário.**   
_Frank:_ **Eu já chamei. Não é minha culpa se ele tá demorando.**  
Carol se afasta, e vai falar com Sam:  
_Carol:_ **Que cara grosso.**  
_Sam:_ **Vocês não se conheciam não?**  
_Carol:_ **Não... ele entrou no dia que eu saí.**  
_Doug:_ **E nesse dia a gente transou por 6horas seguidas.**  
_Carol:_ **Doug!**  
_Sam:_ **Oh, meu Deus.** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **O que há de errado com você?**  
_Doug:_ **Comigo? Nada. Pensei que você tivesse gostado daquele dia.**   
_Sam:_ rindo  
_Carol:_ **Você, você... você não devia ficar falando assim.** sem graça   
_Doug:_ **Porque não? O Kovac fica falando também...**   
_Sam:_ **Como é?** para de rir  
_Doug:_ **É interessante. Eles dois tem umas posições que nós deveriamos tentar, Carol.**  
Carol e Sam ficam boquiabertas e incrivelmente sem graça. E chega Luka...   
_Kovac:_ **Sam, pode põr 1 de Ancef no paciente da Curtain-3?**  
A enfermeira o encara como se quisesse come-lo vivo.  
_Kovac:_ **O que eu fiz?**  
_Doug:_ **Sujou, cara. Vamo se mandar.** rindo

Lado a lado, Ross e Kovac vão andando pelos corredores, cochichando e rindo.  
_Sam:_ **O que há com esses dois?**  
_Carol:_ **Eu não sei... mas não tô gostando.**  
Chega um mendigo perto das duas.  
_mendigo:_ **Enfermeira, eu preciso de ajuda.**  
_Carol:_ **Senhor, por favor. Você não pode ficar aqui. Vá para a triag...**  
Antes dela falar, o mendigo vomita tudo o que era possivel nas duas.  
_Sam:_ **AAAAAAAA!**  
_Carol:_ **Droga!**  
_mendigo:_ **Foi mal...** enjoado  
Chega Lewis:  
_Susan:_ **Carol você já chamou o Beeeen... ehr... o que é isso?** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Meu cartão de visitas no County.**  
_Sam:_ **Que merda... eu lavei o cabelo hoje.**   
_mendigo:_ **Eu acho que vou vomitar de novo.**  
_Sam:_ **Senhor, na bacia!**  
_Susan:_ **E o Benton?** rindo   
_Carol:_ **Tá vindo. E não ria porque senão eu te abraço!**  
_Susan:_ **Desse abraço eu não faço questão!**

As duas enfermeiras seguem com o mendigo para os chuveiros do County. Susan vai pra Curtain-1.  
_Susan:_ **Mika, preciso de você na Exam-2.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu entrei agora. Nem me preparei...**  
_Susan:_ **Está duas horas atrasada. Se prepare depois.** e vai  
_Mika:_ **Tá certo. E Lil, essa noite tá bom?** seguindo Lewis  
_Lil:_ **Posso tentar.**

**CENA 27 - CHUVEIROS DO COUNTY**   
Sam e Carol estão tomando banho nos chuveiros do County (infelizmente) separadas, claro. Uma não está vendo a outra. Só conseguem se ouvir...  
_Carol:_ **Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui em 92. Nunca houve uma ano em que não me acontecia uma dessas.**  
_Sam:_ **Tô aqui faz só um ano... só fui batizada agora.**  
_Carol:_ **Você se acostuma.**  
_Sam:_ **Eu espero que não.**   
_Carol:_ **Eu já fui espetada, mordida, vomitada, cocozada...**  
_Sam:_ **"Cocozada"?**  
_Carol:_ **Você entendeu...**  
_Sam:_ **Credo!** sorrindo  
_Carol:_ **Hey, e os meninos?**  
_Sam:_ **Que meninos?**  
_Carol:_ **Você entendeu...** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Aah... nossos garotões? Eu tô achando ótimo. Pensei que fossem se detestar...**  
_Carol:_ **Por que isso?**  
_Sam:_ **Sei lá... os dois têm você em comum.**  
_Carol:_ **O que? Não, imagina. Eu e o Luka foi só... só um flerte. Não tenha dúvidas.**  
_Sam:_ **Não, que é isso. Eu só...**  
_Carol:_ **Tudo bem.**  
_Sam:_   
_Carol:_ **A gente podia tentar, né?**   
_Sam:_ **O que?**  
_Carol:_ **Ser que nem eles.**   
_Sam:_ **"Best-friends"?**   
_Carol:_ **Seria uma boa... encontros duplos. Você parece legal.**  
_Sam:_ **Obrigada... você também é ótima... quando não está vomitada.**  
_Carol:_ **Eu aceito isso como um elogio.**

**CENA 28 - EXAM-2**   
Lewis e Simons estão com uma senhora que reclama de dores abdominais.  
_Susan:_ **Calma senhora. A consulta do cirurgião já tá chegando.**  
_Mika:_ **Cirurgião?**  
_Susan:_ **Claro, Mika... a quanto tempo você está aqui?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... e qual foi o que você chamou?**  
_Susan:_ **O Dr. Benton.**   
_Mika:_ **Dr. Benton... há alguma chance dele ser negro, alto e de cavanhaque?**  
_Susan:_ **Ele está aqui a mais de um mês, e você não sabe quem ele é? É o chefe da cirurgia.**  
_Mika:_ **É que eu tenho evit... ELE é o CHEFE dos cirurgiões?**  
_Susan:_ **Em que mundo você vive Mikaela?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... com licença.**

Assustada, a estudante sai da sala de exames para a surpresa de Lewis. No corredor, ela olha pros lado e para seu pavor... vê Benton. Peter pára pra conversar com o faxineiro, e Mika, olhando pros lados, sabe que tem que se esconder. A sua direita está a porta... do banheiro masculino. 

**CENA 29 - BANHEIRO MASCULINO**  
Ross e Kovac estão conversando, enquanto usam o urinol.  
_Doug:_ **E a cara delas...** rindo muito **Você tinha que ter visto.**   
_Kovac:_ **Você não devia ter feito isso...** rindo **Eu contei em segredo...**  
_Doug:_ **Nah, não é como se eu tivesse espalhado pra todo mun...**  
Neste momento, Mika entra correndo no banheiro, e se recosta contra a porta. Assustados, os dois olham pra trás e vêem a estudante... ao pé da porta. E ela finalmente os vê.   
_Mika:_ **Ehr...**  
_Kovac:_ **Alguma coisa Simons?**  
_Doug:_ sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... nada. Eu só tô de passagem...**  
_Doug:_ **Bom. Porque nós só estamos mijando.**  
Os dois médicos caem na risada. Mika fica mais sem graça ainda.  
_Mika:_ **Eu vou... vou indo.**  
_Kovac:_ **Se você quiser.**   
_Mika:_ e vai  
_Doug:_ **Você e ela...?**   
_Kovac:_ **... yeah...**  
_Doug:_ **Bom pra você.** sorrindo

**CENA 30 - CORREDOR DO COUNTY**   
Sem vê pra onde está indo, Mika sai de dentro do bamheiro, e esbarra em Peter, que acaba derrubando seu copo de café.   
_Benton:_ **Hey, olha por onde anda!**  
_Mika:_ **Foi maaa... ai, ai ai...**  
Ela percebe que é Benton, e passa a olhar pros lados, e esconder o rosto com as mãos e os cabelos.  
_Benton:_ **O que você tava fazendo aí den... Mm... eu te conheço?**  
_Mika:_ engrossando a voz **Acredito que não, senhor.**  
_Benton:_ **Não, sério. Eu já te vi antes.**  
_Mika:_ engrossando a voz **Você está enganado, Dr.**   
_faxineiro:_ **Hey! Que palhaçada é essa? Eu acabei de limpar o chão!**  
_Mika:_ **Foi mal.**   
_faxineiro:_ **Foi mal? Estragou meu trabalho da manhã inteira!**  
_Mika:_ **Ah, é? Pois enfie e rooo... oh-oh.**  
_Benton:_ **Você!**  
_Mika:_ **Agora deu...**

**CENA 31 - ABBY NO NORTHWESTERN**  
Em condições bem melhores, Lockhart já está empolgada pra voltar ao serviço. Maggie entra no seu quarto, e vê a filha andando...  
_Maggie:_ **Abby, volte pra cama!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu tô bem mãe.** sorrindo  
_Maggie:_ **Por favor filha...**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe. Eu tô ótima. Eu já devia ter até recebido alta, mas...**  
_Maggie:_ **Nada disso. Zelo nunca é demais. Por favor, se sente...**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe, vem cá.**  
_Maggie:_ **O que?**   
Lockhart e sua mãe ficam juntas uma da outra, e pra surpresa de Maggie, ela recebe um abraço espontâneo da filha.  
_Abby:_ **Eu te amo mãe.** 8abraçadas   
_Maggie:_ muito chorosa pra falar  
_Abby:_ **O que houve?**  
_Maggie:_ **Nada, eu... eu... também te amo.** chorando  
_Abby:_ **Mãe.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu tô bem. Bem mesmo. Não se preocupe.**  
_Maggie:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu vou voltar na semana que vem. Até antes se me deixarem.**   
_Maggie:_ **E nada vai te impedir?**  
_Abby:_ **Não.**  
_Maggie:_ **Você e Erick são tudo pra mim, Abby. Você sabe disso, não é?**   
_Abby:_ **Sei, mãe...** chorosa  
As duas param de se abraçar, e passam a se encarar:  
_Abby:_ **Acredita que eu estou bem, agora?**  
_Maggie:_ **Você não fez isso só pra me convencer, né?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **De jeito nenhum** rindo  
_Maggie:_ **OK... então acredito que você está bem.**   
_Abby:_ **Certo. Agora eu preciso ir ao banheiro.**   
_Maggie:_ **Quer uma ajuda?**  
_Abby:_ **Mãe. Eu te amo, mas nunca mais vou ao banheiro com você.**   
_Maggie:_ **Acho isso justo.** sorrindo

**CENA 32 - SAÍDA DO COUNTY**  
É noite, e o quarteto sai de mais um turno do trabalho.  
_Kovac:_ **Hoje não foi tão mal.**  
_Doug:_ **Concordo. Se não perdemos nenhum paciente, ficamos no lucro.**  
_Carol:_ **Isso é porque não vomitaram em vocês.**   
_Doug:_ **Bem...** rindo  
_Carol:_ **Foi grosso e pastoso...**  
_Sam:_ **Carol, por favor, eu vou comer.**  
_Caro:_ **Ok, desculpa...** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Hey, quanto a hoje de manhã... me desculpem. Fui infantil, não devia ter falado tanto.**  
_Caro:_ **Você falou de mais mesmo.**  
_Doug:_ **Mas... honestidade não é tudo num relacionamento? Falar a verdade?**  
_Caro:_ **Concordo, mas...**  
_Doug:_ **Tá certo.**   
_Sam:_ **Chega disso. Onde vamos comer?**  
_Kovac:_ **Tem um restaurante legal no cruzamento da Alameda.**  
_Sam:_ **Podemos ir lá. Tem alguém com as crianças?**   
_Caro:_ **Sim, sim. Nossa babá tá dando conta. E o Alex?**  
_Sam:_ **Eu nunca o deixo sozinho...**   
_Doug:_ **OK, OK, pára tudo.**  
Os três param, e esperam pelo o que Ross vai falar.  
_Doug:_ **Se nós vamos ser honestos, não posso omitir o que aconteceu hoje.**  
_Caro:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **A Mikaela passou um tempo comigo e com Luka no banheiro masculino.**   
Os três ficam boquiabertos.  
_Doug:_ **Ah, que bom tirar este fardo. Bem, vamos pro restaurante.** sorrindo  
Carol ficam olhando pra Doug com as sobrancelhas cerradas, e Sam encara com raiva pra Luka, que olha pra cima do tipo "o que fiz pra merecer isso?"

**CENA 33 - LIL&MIKA'S PLACE**  
Simons está mostrando o apê pra Combs, que parece inojada com o lugar.  
_Lil:_ **Nossa, que cheiro de mofo.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu não tenho tido tempo pra limpar. Mas se você vier pra cá, nós conseguimos arrumar o lugar.**  
_Lil:_ **Nós temos que limpar? A gente não pode pedir pra empregada?**  
_Mika:_ **Empregada? Não tem empregada.**  
_Lil:_ **O que? E quem faz a nossa comida?**   
_Mika:_   
_Lil:_ **Nós?**  
_Mika:_ **Você sabe cozinhar?**  
_Lil:_ **Ehr... não.**   
_Mika:_ **Fazer café...? miojo...?**  
_Lil:_ **Não...**  
_Mika:_ **Sanduiche... ferver a agua...**  
_Lil:_   
_Mika:_ **Adoravel.**   
_Lil:_ **Eu nunca morei sozinha antes.**  
_Mika:_ **Bem, não vai ser fácil, mas... vamos fazer o seguinte. Se você me acordar na hora, já é lucro.**

**_Alguns dias depois, às 7:02 da manhã_**

O alarme dispara desde as 7:00, mas Mika continua dormindo... quando é acertada por um travesseiro!  
_Mika:_ **Mas que?**  
_Lil:_ **Bom dia, flor do dia.**  
_Mika:_ **Caraca, já num pedi pra fazer isso?**  
_Lil:_ **Fazer o que? O alarme tá disparando... eu te chamei... da próxima vez eu jogo água.**  
_Mika:_ **Acordar assim me deixa mal humorada.** volta a dormir  
Melinda dá meia volta, e depois de um instante, volta com um copo d'água.   
_Lil:_ **Eu avisei.** molha Mika  
_Mika:_ **AAAAAHH!**  
_Lil:_ **Café tá na mesa.**

**CENA 34 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Lewis está descançando, sentada na calçada, e falando ao celular.   
_Susan:_ **Chuck, eu acabei de chegar... não quero saber disso!** **Chuck, Chuck, Chuuuuck, a gente se fala em casa. Tô de saco cheio.** e desliga  
E chega Lockhart...  
_Abby:_ **Problemas maritais?**  
_Susan:_ **Pelo contrário. Parece que se casar em Vegas sem compromisso leva menos tempo do que se vocês vivem juntos e tem uma filha.**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Abby?** se levanta surpresa   
_Abby:_ **Eu mesma.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Garota... você voltou!** se abraçam  
_Abby:_ **As vezes parece que nem saí...**

...   
**_STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 35 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Lewis e Lockhart conversam, enquanto seguem pra entrada do County.  
_Susan:_ **Meu Deus...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu sei...**  
_Susan:_ **Você... está em condições mesmo de voltar?**  
_Abby:_ **Ã-han.**   
_Susan:_ **Ehr... com você está?**  
_Abby:_ **Contando.**   
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **O numero de vezes que já me perguntaram isso. Tá próxima de 150.**   
_Susan:_ **Uau. Sério?**  
_Abby:_ **É só uma estimativa...**  
_Susan:_ **Ainda está com senso de humor. Isso é bom.**  
_Abby:_ **É. Eu não o perdi nestas semanas que passei internada...**   
_Susan:_   
_Abby:_ **Não, é que...**  
_Susan:_ **Abby, me desculpa.**  
_Abby:_ **Não tem problema.**  
_Susan:_ **Não, sério. Eu deixei de te visitar...**  
_Abby:_ **Não, não. Tudo bem.**  
_Susan:_ **Abby... me desculpe, mas ir visita-la... até rever você me fez...**  
_Abby:_ **" Se lembrar"?**  
_Susan:_ **É...**   
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Tá pronta mesmo pra voltar.**  
_Abby:_ afirma com a cabeça   
_Susan:_ **Seu turno vai começar agora? São 8:00 da manhã. Não era pra vir às 6:00?**   
_Abby:_ **Não. Eu começo às 10:00. Tenho umas coisas pendentes pra faze aqui.**  
_Susan:_ **Ah...**  
_Abby:_ **Luka e Sam estão aí?**   
_Susan:_ **Sim, sim. Eles estão muito bem.** feliz  
_Abby:_ **Bom... eu já-já falo com eles. Antes vou ver uma pessoa.**  
Lockhart vira o rosto, e vê Mika com Lil do outro lado da rua, comprando sanduiches.  
_Susan:_ **Mm... eu vou lá pra dentro. Fique a vontade.**  
_Abby:_ **Ok...**  
_Susan:_ **Abby, é bom te rever.**   
As duas se abraçam com força... e os olhos se fecham com mais vontade ainda, só que ambas se largam antes de começarem a chorar.  
_Susan:_ **Eu, ehr... ehr...**  
_Abby:_ **Vai trabalhar.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Certo... tchau.** e entra no County

Lockhart atravessa a rua, e alcança Combs e Simons, que faziam um lanche.  
_Abby:_ **Oi vocês duas.**  
_Mika:_ **Mm...** engolindo rápido **Dra. Lockhart!**  
_Lil:_ **Volta a trabalhar hoje, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **Ã-ham...**   
_Lil:_   
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_   
_Lil:_ **Ehr.. eu vou na frente. Bom te ver de novo, Dra. Lockhart.** e vai pro PS  
_Abby:_ **Digo o mesmo, Melinda.**  
_Mika:_   
_Abby:_   
_Mika:_ **Ehr... não vou perguntar sobre você porque, como eu, já deve estar de saco cheio pra isso.**  
_Abby:_ **Mais ou menos...**   
_Mika:_ **A gente deixa isso subentendido. Temos tempo pra... uma ou outra coisa.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo. Então... na normalidade?**  
Simons então vê Benton recebendo uma ambulância no County... e desesperadamente se joga sem cima de sacos de lixo.  
_Abby:_ **Ehr...** confusa com o salto  
_Mika:_ **Tá tudo okay, sério. Pode voltar que eu já-já volto.** observando Peter   
_Abby:_ põe os lábios pa dentro 

**CENA 36 - ER**  
Peter traz o paciente pela zona de triagem, acompanhado da paramédica mais Sam e Melinda.  
_Kovac:_ **O que nós temos?**  
_Benton:_ indo pra trauma-room **Uma confusão de funções. Eu sou cirurgião... não recebo pacientes.**  
_Kovac:_ **Eita... eu tava ocupado. Me passe o caso.**  
_Paramédico:_ **Cliff Hernadez, 36, atropelamento. Press...**   
_Susan:_ **Eu pego este, Kovac.** chegando agora  
_Kovac:_ **Deixe comigo.**  
_Susan:_ **Não, não. A Abby chegou. Acho que quer falar com vocês.**  
_Sam:_ **A Abby chegou?**  
_Benton:_ **Hey, vocês dois! O cara tá morrendo aqui.**  
_Susan:_ **Desculpa Benton... Sam, fica por aí também. Carol, tá ocupada?**  
_Carol:_ **Não, o que é?**  
Combs, Lewis, Benton e Hataway levam o paciente pra sala de Trauma. Kovac e Sam retiram as vestes estéreis.  
_Kovac:_ **O que ela quer conosco?**   
_Abby:_ **Conversar...**   
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_ **Abby!**  
_Abby:_ **Se não houver problema.**   
Todos na recepção se aproximam pra falar com ela.   
_Frank:_ **Abby, finalmente resolveu deixar seu SPA e vir voltar a trabalhar?**  
_Abby:_ **Ha-ha-ha...**   
_Haleh:_ **Frank! Seu estúpido...**  
_Abby:_ **Não, não... tudo bem. Deu pra sacar nas entrelinhas...**  
_Chunny:_ **É mas... mesmo assim, como vai garota?** abraçando-se  
_Abby:_ **Tô okay, Chunny.**  
_Malik:_ **É isso aí.** cumprimenta-a com as mãos  
_Abby:_ **Gente, gente... sério, sem tratamento especial.**  
_Chunny:_ **Se você diz...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero... ehr... eu tô bem, sério. Por favor, é que...**  
_Haleh:_ **OK, OK...** beija o rosto **Mas foi ótimo você ter voltado.**  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada... Sam, Kovac, uma palavrinha?**  
_Sam:_ **Ehr... Claro. Na saleta?**   
_Abby:_ **Vamos...**  
Os três seguem pra Lounge, e Abby se vira pra falar com Frank:  
_Abby:_ **Hey, Frank! É bom saber que você continua sedentário. Você me convida pra sua terceira angioplastia?**  
_Frank:_   
Todos no PS zonam da cara do recepcionista... e o trio segue pra Lounge sorrindo

**CENA 37 - LOUNGE**  
Os três entram na saleta dos médicos... mas nenhum quer sentar. E nem sabem como começar a conversa.  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... como vocês estão?**  
_Sam:_ **Bem... bem. Nada a reclamar.**  
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Sam, eu...**  
_Sam:_ **Não Abby. Sério, não precisa.**  
_Abby:_ **Não, mas eu...**  
_Sam:_ **Abby...tá tudo ok.** compreensiva  
_Abby:_ **Não, sério! Ehr...**  
_Sam:_ **Abby, eu e Luka estamos juntos faz quase um mês.**  
_Abby:_   
_Sam:_ **Não precisamos levantar... essas coisinhas so passado.**   
_Abby:_ sem graça  
_Sam:_ **Vamos fazer o sequinte: eu tô tão na boa, que vou deixar os dois porem a conversa em dia.**  
_Abby:_ sorri  
_Sam:_ **Mas antes...**  
Sam se aproxima da colega, e ambas se abraçam com vontade.  
_Sam:_ **Você foi ótima sempre que eu precisei de você.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu digo o mesmo...**  
_Sam:_ **Nah, nem tanto.** param de se abraçar  
_Abby:_ **Como?** sorrindo  
_Sam:_ **Você fez muito mais por mim do que eu por você. Então... ainda tô devendo. Boa conversa pros dois.** e sai

Lockart e Luka se vêem sozinhos na Lounge... e com dificuldades de porem o assunto em dia.  
_Abby:_ **Mm... que bom que vocês estão bem.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ainda bem... nós penamos demais pra não dar certo.**  
_Abby:_ **Luka, eu...**  
_Kovac:_ **Abby, sério. Está tudo bem.**  
_Abby:_ começa a chorar  
_Kovac:_ **Ow, Abby...**  
Luka se aproxima dela, e os dois dão o abraço mais sincero possivel. Lockhart fala chorando...  
_Abby:_ **Eu não... não acredito nisso...** aos prantos   
_Kovac:_ **Calma...**  
_Abby:_ **O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Calma Abby...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Ninguém deve se sentir culpado...**  
_Abby:_ **Não...** larga Luka **Aquele... aquele desgraçado...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Ele me faz correr atrás dele feito uma cachorra. E aí termina comigo pra viver com uma... Deus que me perdoe, com uma vadia da África. Espera que seja a coisa mais normal do mundo eu aceitar que ele vai ser pai de outra...**   
_Kovac:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Aí eu tenho que tocar a minha vida, não é? Não deu com você...**  
_Kovac:_   
Os dois se encaram... e passam mais um tempo calados.  
_Abby:_ **Eu não tinha como falar com... com...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Aí eu arranjo um namorado. Metade da minha idade. Bom pra mim!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Mas mesmo assim todo mundo ficava comenteando...** soca o armário **Mas ninguém falava da vadia que ele emprenhou na Africa!**  
_Kovac:_ se assusta  
_Abby:_ **Aí... ele viaja pra lá de novo, perde a mulher dele, não se contenta... e mata meu namorado.**  
_Kovac:_ **Vocês não estavam mais juntos...**  
_Abby:_ GRITA **Mas ele morreu, Luka!**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **E a Elizabeth... o Pratt... a Deb tava grávida...** chorando **Você levou um tiro no pescoço... e eu não estive internada à passeio.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Sabe o que é o pior de tudo?** chorando  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Em todos os dias... desde que... sei lá... inclusive neste último mês...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **A primeira coisa que eu penso ao acordar é no Carter. E a última antes de dormir também é no Carter.**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu não vou mais admitir isso pra ninguém, só pra você, porque eu confio em você...**  
_Kovac:_ **O que é?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu ainda amo aquele filho da mãe...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **E eu me odeio por isso!** soca o armário  
_Kovac:_ toma outro susto  
_Abby:_ **Um... um... drogado.. traíra... assassino... eu odeio... odeio ele por me fazer sentir o que sinto por ele...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Aí eu pergunto...** escorre um lágrima **Que tipo de pessoas eu sou... se eu consigo... ehr...**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **... ai... não tô falando coisa com coisa...** senta-se exausta   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Nos meus primeiros anos aqui na América... eu tive que me readaptar.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu... eu tive um bom relacionamento com você não tive?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Tivemos nossos bons dias...** saudosa  
_Kovac:_ **Eu a perdi pro Carter.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Não me agradou a idéia, nenhum pouco. Mas... vocês formavam uma bela dupla.**  
_Abby:_ **Luka...**   
_Kovac:_ **Espere.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **O Carter que nós conhecemos... aquele que não foi esfaqueado... que não perdeu um filho... que não se viciou... esse é o Carter que foi pro Congo me resgatar quando todos acharam que eu estava morto.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Foi o Carter que... foi o doador pra Kerry e Sandy.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **E muito antes disso, foi o Carter que se desdobrava pra ajuda-la...**  
_Abby:_ **Você quer parar de falar no Carter?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu só estou dizendo... que pra minha sanidade... pra aquilo que eu acho decente e honesto no mundo... eu faço questão de usar todas as minhas forças pra acreditar que o homem que puxou aquele gatilho... e fez isso com todo mundo... não era o Carter.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Você o ama... o conhece mais do que ninguém... ele não é capaz de atirar em ninguém...**  
_Abby:_ **Claro...** limpa as lagrimas **Fácil esta explicação, não é?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **"Foram as drogas".**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Fraco! ****Idiota fraco!**   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Se estivesse com problemas, que pedisse ajuda!**  
_Kovac:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Se for assim, ele pode continuar ferrando com a vida de todo mundo, e sempre... sempre vai ter esta desculpa... "foram as drogas".**  
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Ele se tratou... tem amigos que gostam dele... e mesmo assim...**  
_Kovac:_ **Você sabe porque ele se drogou na África?**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **A Kem morreu.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Certo, o fato da companheira morrer não é uma desculpa pra se drogar... e no Natal.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Mas eu conheço uma pessoa... que na véspera do Natal...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Que mesmo depois de ser tratada...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, nem venha...**  
_Kovac:_ **Que mesmo com amigos que gostam dela...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Voltou ao vicio só porque terminou um namoro e o amor da vida estava em outro continente.**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Não é um jogo de empurra! Só estou falando que... se você, que tem a experiência de convivio... se você voltou ao seu vicio por uma besteira...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Não é plausivel que ele tenha voltado ao vicio dele... depois de toda essa merda que lhe aconteceu?**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu não sei... eu não quero saber...**   
_Kovac:_ **Eu só sei que é muita coisa pra uma pessoa só...** se aproxima dela  
_Abby:_ **Com certeza.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas... se mesmo assim você voltou ao trabalho... ao mesmo lugar que você vai reve-lo em algumas semanas...**  
_Abby:_   
_Kovac:_ **Acho que o seu pensamento bate mais ou menos com o meu.**  
_Abby:_ enxuga as lágrimas  
_Kovac:_ **Vamos dar tempo ao tempo... você verá como tudo vai voltar ao que era antes...**

E de repente, Mikaela entra na Saleta... com uma casca de banana em cima da cabeça. Luka e Abby não deixam de notar.  
_Mika:_ **Por favor, não parem de falar só porque eu cheguei.** no armário  
_Abby:_ **Ehr...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **O que é isso?** sorrindo  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Kovac:_ **Isso é uma casca de banana?**  
_Mika:_ **Onde?** olha pra cima **Eca... deve ter gruado em mim quando me joguei no lixo.**   
_Kovac:_ olha pra Abby  
_Abby:_ **Nem pergunte.**   
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... é o mesmo motivo desta barata na sua camisa?**  
_Mika:_ **O QUE?**  
A med-studet olha pra baixo, e vê uma enorme barata em seu peito. Desesperada, sai correndo da sala com os braços pra cima, e gritando por ajuda. Sobram os dois de novo...  
_Kovac:_ **Eu não disse? Normalidade...**

**_Algumas semanas depois, às 17:50_**

**CENA 38 - ER**  
O sol ainda não se pôs, mas chove tanto em Chicago que o céu fechou. Poças de lama dificultam o tráfego, e o numero de pacientes é reduzido: ninguém quer sair de casa nessa tempestade. O PS não está cheio... mas também não está vazio. Na recepção, Abby, Luka, Susan, Sam, Weaver e mais algumas enfermeiras...  
_Abby:_ **Três baleados, 15 resfriados, uma queda de um poste, e acreditem. uma lanterna no ânus depois, eu tô fora daqui.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ainda tem 10minutos Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, Kerry... ninguém vai chegar nesta tempestade.**   
_Kerry:_ **Como você pode prever isso?** sorrindo   
_Abby:_ **Ah, qualé...pode ficar na história: 20 de Abril de 2005, o dia em que Abby acertou.**  
_Kerry:_ parece surpresa com algo  
_Sam:_ **Há, isso é se menosprezar, Abby.**  
_Susan:_ **Nunca acertou não, é?**  
_Abby:_ **Nah, nunca se sabe...**  
_Kerry:_ **Hoje é dia 20?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim, porque?**   
_Susan:_ **Você adivinhou que eu tava grávida.**   
_Abby:_ **Nada disso, você vomitou bem ali.** aponta pra Mika  
_Mika:_ **Em mim?**  
_Abby:_ **Não, ow. Aí no chão.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **É mesmo... mas você pode ter acertado em...**   
_Kerry:_ **Droga, eu esqueci completamente... Abby, pode sair.**  
_Abby:_ **Como, mas tá chovendo.**   
_Kerry:_ **Ã?**  
_Abby:_ **Vai querer que eu saia na chuva? Eu tava brincando... fico aqui até o céi abrir.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não é que... eu esqueci uma coisa.**

Weaver vai pra perto da triagem, e fica olhando a porta da entrada. Todos ficam estranhando a reação dela, e não entendem o que aconteceu...  
_Susan:_ **Tá querendo acabar a chuva com a força do pensamento?**  
_Kerry:_ **... não... eu só me esqueci de uma coisa hoje...**   
_Abby:_ **O qu...**

Então todos o vêem chegando no County, vestindo um terno azul escuro, com os cabelos bem cortados, e a barba bem-feita, mas... o visual molhado deixa ainda mais à mostra as falhas deste visitante. Eu queria escapar do clichê, mas coincidentemente,quando todos vêem Carter, realmente trovejou... A pouca alegria que tinha no rosto do staff some de seus rostos, e todos passam a encarar John como... uma coisa mal quista e que os faz lembrar de fatos indesejados. Mikaela, Abby e Samantha são as únicas que não conseguem encara-los.

Enquantos todos olham pra John nos olhos, mesmo com sentimentos de raiva, de pena, de ira ou de compaixão, as três não tem a mínima vontade de olha-lo nos olhos. A situação ficou bastante chata, afinal Kerry esqueceu-se completamente de avisa-los que hoje seria o dia da primeira reunião de Carter para tentar voltar ao trabalho. Situação tão chata, que mesmo completamente molhado, mesmo encharcado com a água da chuva, nota-se a cara de quase choro de Carter.

_Kerry:_ **Ehr... droga... ehr... isso foi culpa minha.**  
_Mika:_ **Não se culpe pelo erro dos outros, Dra. Weaver.**   
_Kerry:_   
_Mika:_   
_Kerry:_ **Mesmo assim... eu devia ter falado. John, porque você não vem comigo?**  
Ele não se move... ainda não consegue mover as pernas...   
_Kerry:_ **Vamos, lá pra cima...**  
Então prestando mais atenção pra Weaver, ele resolve segui-la pro elevador.

Deprimente, e completamente... deplorável, John segue Kerry até o elevador, sobre o olhar seco dos colegas. E mesmo depois de John e Kerry terem subido, eles ainda ficam olhando pro vazio...

**CENA 39 - SALA DE REUNIÕES**   
Já sentados, em cantos opostos das mesas, Kerry e John não conseguem ainda se expressar.  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Como você está?**   
_Carter:_ **Me sentindo um bosta.**  
_Kerry:_ **Bom...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Reconhecer-se é um dos passos do programa. Ótimo que você esteja seguindo.**  
_Carter:_ **Kerry, eu...**   
_Kerry:_ **"Dra Weaver".**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **É "Dra. Weaver"**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Eu não vou passar a mão em sua cabeça de novo.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Não bastasse você ter... fraquejado, ainda levou muita gente embora.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **E eu não me importo com o que você pensa: talvez eu nunca vá perdoa-lo.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Mas devo adimitir, você tem muita coragem de vir ainda pra cá, mesmo depois do que você fez.**  
_Carter:_ **Nós temos um filho Kerry.**  
_Kerry:_ **Não meta o Henry nisso.**  
_Carter:_ **Nós somos colegas de trabalho a mais de 10anos!**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Este hospital é minha casa a mais de 11... eu nunca vou desistir deste lugar...**  
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **E você sabe que não era eu, aquele cara de três meses atrás.**  
_Kerry:_ **Será que eu sei disso?**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **A confiança é uma coisa frágil, Carter. Uma vez quebrada, ela é dificil de ser restaurada.**  
_Carter:_ **Mas pode ser restaurada.**  
_Kerry:_ **As vezes nunca é.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Mesmo assim... pela nossa história... pelo seu histórico... e pelo seu dinheiro...**  
_Carter:_ **Não poha o dinheiro nisso.**  
_Kerry:_ **Ponho sim. Se você não estivesse nos bancando, eu não veria mais motivo nenhum pra mante-lo.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não coloquei o dinheiro pra manter vocês. É uma divida que eu tenho com todo mundo aqui.**  
_Kerry:_ levantando a voz **Esta divida!...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **... esta dívida não pode ser paga nem com todo o dinheiro do mundo.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Vamos ser profissionais. Você quer voltar a trabalhar aqui? Ótimo. Mas não será a mesma coisa.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei disso...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não, não sabe! Desta vez será pior!**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você não será mais Atendete Físico no PS. Acredite ou não, tive que batalhar por usa licensa... mas batalhei por ela.**  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não me agradeça. Me senti inojada por ter que briga por sua licensa...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Você voltará com status de Residente terceiranista.**   
_Carter:_ **Justo.**  
_Kerry:_ **Nada disso é justo...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Nada de traumas! Não vai receitar medicamentos... ficará longe dos medicamentos!**  
_Carter:_ **Certo...**   
_Kerry:_ **Fará exames de urina, sobre a supervisão de... ainda não sei quem. Quero passar o minimo de tempo possivel com você.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_ **Este retorno nãose comparará em nada com o seu retorno de 4anos atrás...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kerry:_   
_Carter:_ **Por quanto tempo?**   
_Kerry:_ **Até quando eu quiser.**

Weaver joga deslizando pela mesa o contrato a ser assinado por John. Após uma pequena encarada em Weaver, ele pega o contrato, e sem lê-lo, assina-o.  
_Carter:_ **Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Kerry:_ **Não.**  
_Carter:_ **Quando eu começo a trabalhar?**  
_Kerry:_ **... uma semana.**  
John se levanta, e sai da sala de reuniões. Kerry, sentida, fica apenas olhando pro vazio, e incrivelmente chateada com o que teve que passar.

Lá fora, Carter se depara com Luka, o único que esperava por ele lá fora. John fica sem graça.   
_Kovac:_ **Você fez muita besteira...**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Muita besteira mesmo... mas eu continuo aqui.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Saiba disso.**  
_Carter:_ **Luka...**  
_Kovac:_ **Agora não.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Eu "continuo" aqui, mas ainda não digeri a sua volta.**  
_Carter:_   
_Kovac:_ **Bom que você tenha voltado...** e sai  
_Carter:_

**CENA 40 - ER**  
Lockhart, furiosa da vida, sai da Longe já vestindo um agasalho.  
_Susan:_ **Aonde você vai?**  
_Abby:_ **Embora daqui!**  
_Susan:_ **Espera, tá chovendo! Eu levo você... estou de carro.**   
E John sai do elevador... todos olham pra ele.  
_Abby:_ **Não, obrigada!**

Abby sai nervosa do PS, e todos voltam a ver Carter. Mesmo não querendo fazer isso, John corre atrás de Lockhart.  
Aos outros... fica o sentimento dificil de explicar...

**CENA 41 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Continua chovendo bastante. Abby está um pouco na dianteira, mas como as ruas estão alagadas, foi fácil pra Carter alcança-la. Ele então pega em seu braço...  
_Carter:_ **Espere...**   
Lockhart vira seu braço com força, e atinge o rosto de John em cheio.  
_Abby:_ gritando **O que você quer?**  
_Carter:_ gritando **... eu não sei!**

A chuva parece ficar mais intensa... os dois ficam encharcados...  
_Abby:_ **Eu adorei este nosso reecontro. Fiz exatamente o que eu queria fazer... acertar a sua cara!**   
_Carter:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Não se dê ao luxo de pronunciar o meu nome!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu não falo o seu nome, gostaria que não falasse o meu.**  
_Carter:_ **Por favor, me escute...**   
_Abby:_ **Escutar o que?"Me desculpe"? Não! Nunca!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Você matou 4colegas. Quase matou a mim e ao Luka... seus melhores amigos!**   
_Carter:_ **... eu não sei o que falar agora pra você...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Gostaria de poder falar algo pra que eu pudesse concertar tudo isso... mas não posso.**  
_Abby:_ **É? Mas eu tenho o que falar pra você...**  
_Carter:_   
Lockhart se aproxima apontando pra cara dele...  
_Abby:_ **Vá se fuder!**

Ela então dá as costas... e deixa Carter solitário na chuva...

_executive producers_

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


	14. S11E14 LockUp aka Carby Reflection

Disclaimer: **eu não sou dono dos personagens, não quero ganhar dinheiro nenhum com isso.**

Feedback: **comentários serão bem aceitos )**

Previsoustly, on ER: **Luka e Abby voltam ao emprego, e todos evitam falar de Carter. Peter é promivido à chefe da cirurgia e Luka e Doug tornam-se bons amigos**

...   
**_LOCKUP a.k.a. CARBY REFLECTION - PARTE 1_**   
**CENA 1 - ER**  
O movimento no PS não importa. Tudo parece parado, ninguém parece estar trabalhando. Apenas olham, ou tentam não olhar pra Carter, que lentamente, e cabisbaixo, segue pra Exam-2. E John pára no meio do caminho ao perceber que como nas últimas semanas, estava sendo olhado por todo mundo. E ao parar, o movimento parece voltar ao normal quando é chamado.  
_Carol:_ **Carter.**  
_Carter:_   
_Carol:_ **Dr. Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **Ah... oi...**  
_Carol:_ **Estamos esperando.**

**CENA 2 - EXAM2**  
John entra na sala após ser chamado por Hataway. Na maca de lá, um senhor está no soro.  
_Carter:_ **Sim?**  
_Carol:_ **Eu estou precisando liberar este leito. Ele tem que subir pro centro cirúrgico.**  
_Carter:_ **Chamem um cirurgião... O meu plantão já acabou.**   
_Carol:_ **Ele até agora só foi atendido por uma estudante... você tem que ouvir o diagnóstico dele, e aí chamar o Benton.**  
_Carter:_   
_Carol:_   
_Carter:_ **Quem é a estudante?**  
_Carol:_ **Simons.**  
_Carter:_ **Perfeito...**  
_Carol:_ **Sinto muito... não tinhamos outro redidente.**  
_Carter:_ **Ela já tá vindo?**  
_Carol:_ **Já a bipei.**  
_Carter:_   
_Carol:_ **Como você está, John?**   
_Carter:_ **... não sei...**  
_Carol:_ **Caramba... eu... eu não havia percebido. Me perdoe...**   
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Carol:_ **Depois que a Lucy... você sabe.**  
_Carter:_ **Nah, não se preocupe. Isso foi a séculos atrás...**  
_Carol:_ **É o que parece...** sorrindo **Apesar da Weaver não ter mudado, a Susan virou mãe, o PS mudou inteiro, tem tanta gente nova aqui...**  
_Carter:_ **... eu virei um viciado...**  
_Carol:_   
E Mikaela entra na sala.  
_Mika:_ **Ah... você.**  
_Carol:_ **Sinto muito. Não haviam outros residentes.**  
_Mika:_ **O que você quer?**  
_Carter:_ **... Só me passe o histórico dele. Assim você não tem que me aturar...**  
_Carol:_ **John...**   
_Mika:_ **Tá bom.**  
_Carter:_ **O que ele tem?**  
_Mika:_ bem rápido **Homem, 65 anos com doença vascular periférica aguda manifestada por claudição do membro esquerdo. Teve alta há 10 dias no Mercy após um desvio aortobifemural. Pós-operatório normal até 6horas atrás quando começou a sentir dor no quadrante inferior esquerdo sem fatores paliativos agravantes. Pressão 12x8, pulso 112, respiração 68. A ascultação revelou respiração fraca na base do pulmão direito. Intrigada, fiz exame vocal duas vezes, chegando ao diagnóstico de efusão plural confirmada pela radiografia que mostra flúido no sulco costofrênicio direito do paciente.**  
_Carter:_   
_Mika:_ **Mais alguma coisa?**  
_Carter:_ **Pode pedir a consulta. Eu vou cair fora daqui.**  
John sai de impulso da sala, deixando Hataway com pena dele e Mika... indiferente.

**CENA 3 - ER**  
Na recepção, Doug, completamente enrolado, tenta organizar a bagunça causada pela falta de um atendente:  
_Lydia:_ **A sra. Katrakas precisa de mais morfina.**  
_Doug:_ **Quem é essa?**  
_Lydia:_ **A grega que quebrou um prato no pé.**  
_Doug:_ **Ehr... dê mais 5de morfina.**  
_Frank:_ **Dr. Ross, o departamento de limpeza não tá conseguindo bater o cartão.**  
_Doug:_ **E eu com isso?**   
_Lydia:_ **Dr. Ross, a pressão dela já está baixa.**  
_Frank:_ **Sem o pessoal da limpeza, você vai ter sujeira aqui. Desculpe o trocadilho.**  
_Doug:_ **Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... e a pressão de quem tá baixa?**  
_Lydia:_ **Sra. Katrakas.**  
_Doug:_ **Quem?**  
_paramédica: **County General, na escuta?**_   
_Doug:_ **O que foi isso?**  
_Chunny:_ **O rádio da ambulância. A frequencia é Bravo-9.**  
_Doug:_ **Hã?**  
_Chunny:_ **Deixa comigo... County Genneral, pode falar..**  
_paramédico: **Homem, 32 anos, baleado na perna em assalto a joalheria. Pressão 14x10, pulso 110, bem agitado.**_  
_Chunny:_ **E aí?** olhando pra Doug  
_Doug:_ **E aí?**   
_Chunny:_ **O cara pode vir?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro, claro. Quando ele chega?**  
_Chunny:_ **ETA?**   
_paramédica: **5minutos.**_  
_Chunny:_ **Pode trazer.**  
Lockhart e Lewis chegam juntas pela triagem.   
_Doug:_ **Susan, que bom ver você. Pode pegar um trauma pra mim?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu cheguei agora...**   
_Doug:_ **É em 5minutos. Por favor.**  
_Susan:_ **Tá certo... se enrolando aí?**  
_Doug:_ **Tô pagando os meus pecados.**  
_Susan:_ **Não é melhor chamar a Weaver?** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **NÃO!**   
_Haleh:_ **Dr. Ross, uma mulher que tinha ameba usou o sanitário intupido.**  
_Doug:_ **Muito obrigado pela informação!**  
_Haleh:_ **O que eu faço?**  
_Doug:_ **Sei lá...**  
_Haleh:_ **Ehr...interdito o banheiro?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro.**   
_Frank:_ **E o pessoal da limpeza?**  
_Doug:_ **Não tenho idéia.**  
_Lydia:_ **E a senhora Katrakas?**   
_Doug:_ **Quem?**

Chega John na recepção. Ele e Abby evitam se olhar... então ela e Susan decidem ir pra Lounge.  
_Carter:_ **Dr. Ross, eu já vou pra casa.**   
_Doug:_ **Vai com Deus.**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... eu não posso ir sem...**  
_Frank:_ **O pessoal da limpeza!**  
_Lydia:_ **A senhora Katrakas!**  
_Haleh:_ **O sanitário do banheiro feminino tá vazando.**   
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Carter, você é o meu herói.**  
John e Doug seguem pro banheiro.

**CENA 4 - LOUNGE**  
Lockhart parece desanimada, e Lewis tenta conversar.  
_Susan:_ **Você vai ficar muito tempo nessa?**  
_Abby:_ **Nessa como? Irritada com Carter?**   
_Susan:_ **Mm... é.**  
_Abby:_ **Não sei.. eu acho que tenho motivos suficientes pra uma vida inteira!**   
_Susan:_ **Abby...**   
_Abby:_ **Não Susan. ****Chega. Eu não preciso de ajuda... não preciso falar sobre isso.**   
_Susan:_ **Então porque a reunião?**  
_Abby:_ **Que reunião?**   
_Susan:_ **A que você vai ter hoje, na hora do almoço.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah... isso não tem nada a ver com Carter.**  
_Susan:_ **Tá certo...**   
_Abby:_ **SUSAN!**   
_Susan:_   
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Desculpe... fui inapropriada.**  
_Abby:_ **Foi mesmo...**

As duas passam a se preparar pro trabalho em total silêncio. Até que Lewis resolve quebrar o silêncio...  
_Susan:_ **Você sabe que... qualquer coisa eu tô aqui.**  
_Abby:_

**CENA 5 - BANHEIRO MASCULINO.**  
Doug espera por Carter, que estáno urinol e usando o frasco de coleta de urina...  
_Doug:_ **Como você está?**   
_Carter:_ **Nós não precisamos falar enquanto eu estou aqui.**  
_Doug:_ **É uma oportunidade. Você voltou a uma semana, e nós só conseguimos conversar... aqui.**  
_Carter:_   
_Doug:_ **Desde que você deixou de ser... Atendente, isso aqui virou uma bagunça. Eu não faço questão de trabalhar com a Weaver, o Kovac tá de folga... só agora com a Lewis eu vou me organizar. Nunca dei pra atendente...**   
_Carter:_   
_Doug:_ **Ehr... Carol, Katy, Tess, Ella e eu saímos ontem pro parque. Foi legal. A Ella tá melhorando a cada dia... E você? O que fez ontem?**  
_Carter:_ **Reunião dos Narcóticos Anonimos.**  
_Doug:_   
_Carter:_ **Passei a noite tentando dormir... mas não consegui. Eu estou um caco.**  
_Doug:_ **É só lutar por isso John... você é boa gente.**   
_Carter:_ **As pessoas mudam Doug. Demorei pra aceitar, mas... eu mudei mesmo.**  
_Doug:_ **Que nada. É só uma má... uma péssima fase.**  
_Carter:_ **Olhe pra você.**  
_Doug:_   
_Carter:_ **De um médico renegado galinha, à um respeitável profissional e pai de familia.**  
_Doug:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu não sou mais o mesmo. Você não é mais o mesmo... ninguém é mais o mesmo.**   
_Doug:_ **Você só está confuso.**   
_Carter:_ **Pode ser. Talvez seja a sensação de deja-vù. Há quatro anos atrás, eu tive essa mesma conversa. Só que ao invés de você, era o Mark.**  
_Doug:_   
_Carter:_ **E tenho que dizer... vocês não eram inguais, mas agora está igualzinho ao que ele era.**  
John sai de perto do urinol, e entrega o pote cheio.  
_Carter:_ **As pessoas mudam.**

**CENA 6 - CORREDORES DO PS**  
Os dois saem de dentro do banheiro... piores do que quando entraram.  
_Doug:_ **Até amanhã...** indo pra escadas  
_Carter:_ **Vai pra onde?**  
_Doug:_ **Levar isto pessoalmente.**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **Novas ordens de Weaver. Como eu estava falando bem sobre você, ela achou que eu estaria fraudando os exames...**  
_Carter:_   
_Doug:_ **Tem gente que liga pra você Carter.** e vai

Assim que Doug sobe as escadarias, gritos chamam a atenção de John... e de todo o PS. É o cara da joalheria, trazido por Abby, Susan, Carol, e duas paramédicas.  
_ladrão:_ **AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**  
_Susan:_ **Meu amigo, fica quieto senão não dá pra ajudar!**  
_Carol:_ **Aonde foi o tiro?**  
_paramédica:_ **Na perna. Pressão e pulsos altos... mas é por que ele tá agitado.**

A equipe passa por Carter, e leva o homem pra sala de Trauma. John observa que o homem continua gritando, então Susan vai chama-lo:  
_Susan:_ **Carter, precisamo de ajuda!**   
_Carter:_ **Ehr.. estou probido de trabalhar em traumas.**   
_Susan:_ **Não tô nem aí! Precisamos de alguém pra segurar este mané!**

**CENA 7 - TRAUMAROOM**  
O assaltante continua agitado. Carter fica à direita de Abby pra tentar segurar a perna do paciente. Apesar dos pesares, eles estão concentrados no atendimento.  
_Carol:_ **O que a gente faz?**  
_ladrão:_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**  
_Abby:_ **Sei lá... morfina pra calar este cara?**  
_ladrão:_ **Cale a boca você!**  
Após falar isso, o ladrão pega uma algema ornamentada do bolso, e... algema Carter e Abby.  
_Carby:_ **Mas o que...?** olhando pros pulsos  
E depois o homem engole a chave...

...   
**_LOCKUP a.k.a. CARBY REFLECTION - PARTE 2_**   
**CENA 8 - TRAUMAROOM**  
O idiota do ladrão continua agitado após ter algemado o pulso esquerdo de Carter ao direito de Abby. Susan, Carol e as paramédicas tentam não rir da situação...   
_Abby:_ **Muito bem, as quatro: vão parando aí!**   
_Susan:_ **Eu não falei nada Abby...** sorrindo   
_ladrão:_ **Aaaaaaaaaahhh!**  
_Abby:_ **Mas pensou.** puxando o braço  
_Carter:_ **Ouch! O que você tá fazendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Tentando me... afastar de você!** puxa forte de novo  
_Carter:_ **Hey! Isso dói!**  
_Abby:_ **Bom saber!** faz de novo  
_Carter:_ **Hey!**  
_Susan:_ **OK crianças, vamos parando com isso. Doris, vai chamar o Malik.**   
_ladrão:_ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**  
_paramédicas:_ **Nós duas já podemos ir, né?**  
_Susan:_ **Sim Doris, mas antes traga o Malik!**  
_Carter:_ **Seu, seu... como você pode engolir a chave? No que diabos você tava pensando?**  
_ladrão:_ **Eu sei lá, cara... só que a minha perna da doendoooooooo!**  
_Carter:_ **Isso vai fazer você pensar duas vezes antes de assaltar uma loja...**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca!**  
_ladrão:_ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**  
_Carol:_ **Gente, ó paciente aqui...**  
_Susan:_ **Certo, certo... Carol, 5de morfina pra esse gritador aí.**  
_Carter:_ **Como assim calar a boca?**  
_Abby:_ **"Calar a boca" de ficar calado!** puxa o braço  
_Carter:_ **Hey!**   
_Susan:_ **Crianças...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu já falei que isso dói!**  
John também puxa o braço, mas tão forte que faz Abby, involuntariamente, acertar o rosto dele com um tapa:  
_Carter:_ **Ouch!**   
_Abby:_ **Não foi eu...**  
_Susan:_ **É isso, os dois de castigo no canto da sala.**  
_Carby:_ **Como é?**  
_Susan:_ **Vocês ouviram, tão me atrapalhando aqui. Já pro canto!**  
John e Lockhart, infatilmente nervosos, seguem pro canto da sala.

_ladrão:_ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**   
_Susan:_ **Carol, e a morfina?**  
_Carol:_ **Eu já apliquei... este cara tá gritando de chato.**  
_Susan:_ **Ow ladrão de quinta... cala a boca!**  
_ladrão:_ **Não me manda calar a boca! Eu levei um tiro!**  
_Susan:_ **É? Vai levar um tapa se não calar a matraca!**  
_ladrão:_ **Você tá me ameaçando com um tapa? Cara, este deve ser o pior hospital do mundo!**  
_Carol:_ **Bem vindo ao County.**  
_Malik:_ chega agora **O que houve Dra. Lewis?**  
_Susan:_ **Malik, chama mais alguns enfermeiros por favor... e uma chave inglesa.**  
_Malik:_ **Tá cer... uma chave inglesa?**  
Lewis aponta pra Lockhart e John... que mostram a algema.  
_Malik:_ **Cara... que maneiro. Resolveram apimentar a relação?**  
_Abby:_ **Malik seu...**  
_Malik:_ **Tá bom, tá bom... vou nessa.** e vai  
_ladrão:_ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh**  
_Susan:_ **Fica quieto que num é pra tanto... hey, isso é um diamante?**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **Na algema...**  
John levanta o pulso pra ver... mas Abby abaixa o dela.  
_Carter:_ **Qualé!**   
_Abby:_ **Qualé o que?**  
_Carter:_ **Vê se cresce!** levanta o pulso de novo  
_Carol:_ **E então?**  
_Carter:_ **Uau... isso é... isso é dos bons!**  
_ladrão:_ **Pois é cara, eu sou roubo coisa fina.**  
_Susan:_ **Meu amigo, o tapa ainda tá de pé, sabia?**  
_ladrão:_ **Eita, você é gostosa mas metida, hein?**  
_Susan:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Isto daqui é crivado de ouro... com diamante...**  
_Abby:_ **Isso é um rubi?**  
_Carter:_ **Resolveu falar comigo agora?**   
_Abby:_ olhando torto  
_Carter:_ **... sim, é um rubi...**  
_Carol:_ **Nossa senhora, pra que uma algema dessas?**  
_Susan:_ **Coisa desnecessária... isso deve ser o meu salário de 20anos.**  
_Carol:_ **E o meu de 40...**  
_Abby:_ **Ou o dele de 15segundos.**   
_Carter:_ olhando torto  
_ladrão:_ **Tão vendo? Isso aí só serve pra ser roubado.**  
_Susan:_ **Último aviso. Da próxima vez são cinco dedos na sua cara.**

Yoshi, Lydia e Malik, com a chave inglesa, chegam na sala.  
_Lydia:_ **Eu ouvi mas não acreditei...**  
_Yoshi:_ **Vocês tão juntos de novo?** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Yoshi, quando eu sair daqui, é melhor você se esconder.**  
_Yoshi:_   
_Abby:_ **E bem escondido, porque quando eu pegar você...**  
_Susan:_ **Ok, ok, já entendemos. Yoshi, Lydia, ajudem a Carol com esse cara aí...**   
_Malik:_ **E o que eu faço?**  
_Susan:_ **Desalgeme eles.**   
_Abby:_ **Anda logo!**  
_Malik:_ **Ok, ok...**

Quando Malik se aproxima da algema com a ferramente, um grito afeminado ecoa pelo hospital.  
_lojeiro:_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
_Susan:_ **É isso! Vou te dar um tapa...**  
_ladrão:_ **Não foi eu!**  
_Susan:_ **Então quem?**  
Então entra na sala de Trauma o cara mais afeminado possivel  
_lojeiro:_ **Fui eu...**  
_Carol:_ **Quem é você?**   
_lojeiro:_ **O dono da loja que este malvado assaltou.**   
_ladrão:_ **É, foi eu sim!**  
_Carol:_ **Pra que esse grito?**  
_lojeiro:_ **Você não pode quebrar esta algema!**  
_Carby:_ **Como é?**   
_lojeiro:_ **Isto aí é uma peça única. Seu valor é inestimável.**  
_Abby:_ **Mas o senhor frescura alí engoliu a chave!**  
_ladrão:_ **Frescura é o cacete!**  
_Susan:_ **Me segura se não eu acerto ele!**  
_ladrão:_ **Tá bom, tá bom. Eu calo...**  
_Abby:_ **Malik, quebra este troço!**  
_lojeiro:_ **Não!**  
_Abby:_ **Malik, quebre este troço!**  
_lojeiro:_ **Não!**   
_Abby:_ **Malik, quebre este troço!**  
_lojeiro:_ **Você é surda mocréia? Não!**  
_Abby:_ **Mocréia?**  
Lockhart da um passo a frente... mas volta porque Carter ficou parando.  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo...** nervosa  
_Carter:_ **Foi mal... não sabia que era pra andar.**  
_Malik:_ **O que eu faço?**  
_Abby:_ **Depois que a gente quebrar este troço, o Carter paga outro.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu o que?**  
_Abby:_ **Você costuma usar o bolso pros seus problemas, use pra este de agora.**   
_Carter:_ **De onde veio essa, agora?**  
_lojeiro:_ **Não, não e não. Este objeto não tem valor.**  
_ladrão:_ **Eu não disso que só pego coisa da boa?**  
_Susan:_ **Carol, suture a boca deste coisa.**  
_Carol:_ **Sério?**  
_ladrão:_ **Eu me calo...**  
_Abby:_ **Não tem valor...**   
_lojeiro:_ **Não.**  
_Abby:_ **Certo... Malik, quebre a minha mão.**  
_Malik:_ **O que?**   
_Carter:_ **Ah, qualé, que babaquice.**  
_Abby:_ **Babaquice, eu não aguento mais um segundo do seu lado!**   
_lojeiro:_ **Que mulher mais besta... que é que tem ficar perto deste bofe?**

Todo mundo fica calado por um instante...  
_Carter:_ **Ok, vamos fingir que não ouvimos isso...**  
_lojeiro:_ **A chave!**  
_Carter:_ **O ladrão engoliu...**  
_Abby:_ **E uma laparotomia?**  
_Susan:_ **Pode ser.**  
_ladrão:_ **Laparotomia?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu não já mandei vo...**  
_ladrão:_ **Péra, péra, péra... eu preciso saber disso.Ninguém vai me laparotomizar sem eu saber o que é isso.**  
_Susan:_ **Nós vamos abrir sua barriga pra pegar a chave?**  
_ladrão:_ **O que?**  
E o dono da loja põe a mão na testa e desmaia.  
_Abby:_ **Este é a coisa mais babaca que eu já vivenciei em toda a minha vida...**  
_Susan:_ **Checa o pulso dele... Lydia, cadê o Benton?**

**CENA 9 - EXAM2**  
Mika está do lado do senhor que espera pela consulta cirúrgica. Entra Lil...  
_Lil:_ **Opa...**   
_Mika:_ **Hey, o que diabos são estes gritos?**   
_Lil:_ **Sei lá... ja desisti de tentar entender este lugar.**  
_Mika:_ **Mm... o que houve?**  
_Lil:_ **Nada... só tô de passagem. Tô de folga. Tá querendo bater um rango?**  
_Mika:_ **Nós acabamos de chegar pro plantão.**  
_Lil:_ **Eu sei...**   
_Mika:_ **Você comeu faz 1hora.**  
_Lil:_ **Nah, se num quer, não vem.**  
_Mika:_ **Tô esperando uma consulta... e aí? Como tá hoje?**  
_Lil:_ **Último dia na oftalmologia! Não aguento mais pra voltar pro PS.**  
_Mika:_ **Nossa, você já fechou a grade toda, né?**  
_Lil:_ **Ow, quero me formar com honra ao mérito.**  
_Mika:_ **Nem me lembre disso.**  
Entra Peter na sala.  
_Benton:_ **Muito bem, o que nós temos?**  
Ainda intimidada por Peter, Mikaela fecha os olhos bem forte.  
_Benton:_ **Hey! Garota!**   
_Lil:_ **Mika, fechar os olho não a deixa invisivel.**

Enquanto Mika ainda continua de olhos fechados, Peter vê pela janela que Yoshi o está chamando por gestos. O cirurgião então sai irritado da sala de exames.  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... Homem, 65 anos com doença vascular periférica aguda manifestada por claudi...**  
_Lil:_ **Ele já foi.**  
_Mika:_ **O que?**  
_Lil:_ **Já se mandou.**  
_Mika:_ **Droga... sabe quanto tempo eu demorei pra decorar o histórico deste velho?**  
_velho:_ **Posso ser velho mais não sou surdo.**  
_Mika:_ fecha de novo os olhos bem forte 

**CENA 10 - TRAUMAROOM**  
Malik está ajoelhado no chão checando o joaleiro que desmaiou... chega Yoshi com Benton.  
_Malik:_ **Dra. Lewis, não tô achando o pulso do figura aqui.**  
_Susan:_ **Como?**  
_Benton:_ **O que aconteceu?**  
_Susan:_ **Droga, Malik, traga uma maca. Lydia, o ressucitador!**  
_Benton:_ **O que houve?**   
_Susan:_ **Só um segundo Peter.**  
_Abby:_ **Precisamos de você pra uma laparotomia de emergência.**   
_ladrão:_ **Ninguém vai me abrir!**  
_Susan:_ **Na contagem: 1, 2, 3! Yoshi, prepare a Trauma2. Malik, venha comigo. Carol,explica a situação deles aí.**

Susan vai com o joaleiro desmaiado pra sala ao lado. Um silêncio gostoso toma conta da sala de Trauma...  
_Benton:_ **Muito bem? O que tá acontecendo aqui?**  
_Carol:_ **Abby e John estão algemados.**  
_Benton:_   
_Carol:_ **Mas o figura aqui engoliu a chave.**  
_Benton:_ **Certo... quebrem a algema.**  
_Carol:_ **Não podemos. Custa uma fortuna.**  
_Abby:_ **Pode quebrar agora. Vai ver o frescurinha alí nem saia vivo.**  
_Cater:_ **Abby!**  
_ladrão:_ **Que coisa horrivel pra falar...**  
_Abby:_ **Tá bom, tá bom. Desculpa...**  
_Benton:_ **Certo... aí querem que eu faça uma laparotomia.**  
_Carby:_ **Sim.**   
_ladrão:_ **Não!**  
_Benton:_ **O senhor não permite?**  
_ladrão:_ **Claro que não!**  
_Benton:_ **Então não posso fazer nada. Dêem lachante pra ele, e esperempelo chamdo da natureza.**  
_Carby:_ **Dr. Benton!**   
_Benton:_ **Nah, nah, nah! Aproveitem o tempo juntos.** e sai  
_ladrão:_ **Ufa...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu espero que a chave saia de lado...**

Entra Doug  
_Doug:_ **Hey, que balburdia é essa? Tá dando pra ouvir de lá de cima...**   
_Carol:_ **Longa história...**  
_Doug:_ **Isso é uma algema?**  
_Carby:_ **É...**   
_Doug:_ **Taí algo que inda não usamos, Carol.**  
Todos olham torto pra Ross...

**CENA 11 - ER**   
Na recepção do PS, todos parecem envolvidos numa "reunião de emergência"  
_Abby:_ **Se alguém não resolver isso logo, cabeças vão rolar!**  
_Susan:_ **É a mesma coisa que o afeminado falou depois do infarto.**  
_Carol:_ **E o assaltante...**  
_Susan:_ **Aquele traste ainda não calou a boca?** vai pra traumaroom  
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero saber! Eu quero resolver logo este problema...**  
_Carter:_ **Não é o fim do mundo também, Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Cale a boca.  
**_Carter:_ **Já é a quarta vez!**  
_Abby:_ **Que se dane! Não é porque vou ficar do seu lado que eu tenho que aturar sua voz.**  
_Lydia:_ **Dr. Ross, a sra. Katrakas tá com dor de novo.**  
_Doug:_ **Lydia, se você falar nesse nome de novo, eu quebro um prato é no seu pé.**  
_Lydia:_ **Que bom, você se lembrou quem ela é.**  
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Certo, gente, vamos com calma que resolvemos tudo!**  
_Frank:_ **Um banheiro com ameba, uma mulher sem analgésico, dois médicos algemados... não pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas sinto falta da Dra. Weaver.**  
_Doug:_ **Mais uma palavra e jogo você na privada. Abby, Carter, este troço só abre com a chave?**  
_Carby:_ **Sim.**  
_Doug:_ **Ok. Carol, o cara já tomou laxante?**  
_Carol:_ **Já. Mas a chave vai demorar um pouco.**  
_Abby:_ **Um pouco quando?**  
_Carol:_ **4... 5... talvez 6horas.**  
_Abby:_ **Tá de brincadeira comigo!**  
_Doug:_ **Ok, o negócio é o seguinte: perdemos um interno e um residente por hoje. Temos que chamar pelo menso um atendente aqui.**   
_Frank:_ **A Dra. Weaver é a discagem rápida #9.**  
_Lydia:_ **O número de emergência?**   
_Frank:_ **Isso mesmo.**  
_Doug:_ **Frank...**   
_Frank:_ **Ok, ok... não tô mais aqui.**   
_Doug:_ **Abby, você tá de folga. Livre por hoje.**  
_Abby:_ mostra a algema **Você chama isso de livre?**  
_Doug:_ sorrindo **Eu quero uma dessas Carol...**  
_Carol:_ vai embora nervosa  
_Abby:_ **E o que eu faço?**  
_Carter:_ **"Nós", no caso.**  
_Doug:_ **Aproveitem o dia... caiam fora. Nós te avisamos quando o cara evacuar.**  
_Abby:_ **Saco!**   
Lockhart anda nervosa, puxando Carter pelo braço.  
_Carter:_ **Hey, vai com calma aí!**

Os dois saem pela triagem.  
_Chunny:_ **Coitada... ficar este tempo todo como Carter.**  
_Doug:_ **Não é bom falar dos outros pelas costas, Chunny. Frank, liga pro Dr. Kovac, por favor.**   
_Frank:_ **É a folga dele.**  
_Doug:_ **Eu não vou ligar pra Weaver.**  
_Franmk:_ **Tá bom...**  
Ross pega o gancho, e espera alguém atender... e chega Lydia de novo.  
_Lydia:_   
_Doug:_ **Katrakas?**  
_Lydia:_ afirma com a cabeça 

**CENA 12 - SAM&LUKA'S PLACE**  
No quarto do casal, todas as cortinas estão fechadas, e a única iluminação é a de luz de velas. Na cama, os dois acabaram de transar, e Sam começa a se inclinar em cima do croata... os dois estão suados, e parecem estar aí a bastante tempo  
_Sam:_ **Uau!**  
_Kovac:_ sorrindo **Eu sei...**  
_Sam:_ **Uau!**  
_Kovac:_ **Uau também...**  
E o telefone começa a tocar.  
_Kovac:_ **Tá de plantão hoje?**  
_Sam:_ **Não.**  
_Kovac:_ **Pensei que tivesse desligado o aparelho.**  
_Sam:_ **Foi mal...**  
_secretária, voz dos três: **Oi, aqui é a casa de...**_  
_secretária, voz de Luka: **... Luka...**_  
_secretária, voz de Sam: **... Sam...**_  
_secretária, voz de Alex: **... e Alex.**_   
_secretária, voz dos três: **Não estamos, deixe sua mensagem após o bipe.**_  
_Sam:_ **Essa mensagem é tão cafona... precisamos mudar.** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Não, é bonitinha.**   
_secretária, voz de Doug: **Alô? Kovac? Aqui é o Doug. Cara, sei que você não tá de plantão hoje, mas eu tô morrendo aqui. Isso tá uma catastrofe, e a Abby e Carter se algemaram um no outro. Tô com falta de mão de obra aqui. Quando ouvir essa mensagem, venha pro County. Pelo amor de Deus!**_  
_Kovac:_ **Quem se algemou um no outro?**   
_Sam:_ **Mm... me parece boa idéia pra nós...** beijando ele  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... o que eu faço? Vou pra lá?**  
_Sam:_ **Pro County?**   
Beijando o pescoço dele...  
_Kovac:_ **É... ele parece atolado...**  
_Sam:_ **Bem... eu vou deixar você pensando aí...**  
Beijando o peito dele...   
_Kovac:_ **Mm...**  
_Sam:_ **... enquanto eu...**   
Beijando a barriga dele...  
_Kovac:_ **Mm...**  
_Sam:_ **... faço uma coisinha aqui...**  
Chegando mais abaixo ainda...  
_Kovac:_ **Ow, Sam!** sorrindo

**CENA 13 - ZONA DAS AMBULÃNCIAS**   
Enraivecida, Abby esta sentada ao lado de Carter, que parece não estar se incomodando muito com a situação.  
_Abby:_ **Você tá se divertindo, não é?**   
_Carter:_ **Tenho que dizer... você tá deixando bem engraçado.**  
_Abby:_ **Como?**   
_Carter:_ **Seus ataques de frescura...**  
_Abby:_ **"Ataques de frescura"? Você sabe o quanto é dificil ficar aqui assim?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim! Eu sei. Não precisa ficar me lembrando.**  
Lockhart se levanta com raiva pra ir embora... mas se esquece que estava algemada, e cai de bunda no chão.  
_Abby:_ **Ouch!**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... temos que adotar um sistema aqui. Se você quiser se mover, avisa antes.**  
_Abby:_ **Bosta...**  
_Carter:_ **Se machucou?**  
_Abby:_ **E você lá liga pra mim?**  
_Carter:_ **Ah, ligo.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Você não faz idéia...**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca.**  
_Carter:_ **Já é a quinta vez...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu preciso ir pro meu ármario.**   
_Carter:_ **Vá.**  
_Abby:_ **Se levante!**   
_Carter:_ **Ah, é...**

**CENA 14 - ER**   
Abby a passos rápidos, que é seguida por John, entram no PS pela triagem. Todo mundo pára pra ver os dois, que cruzam o loby inteiro sem falar com ninguém. Eles seguem pra Lounge.  
O movimento volta ao normal, até que os dois saem da saleta. Ela com a bolsa, ele com as coisas dele. E após sairem pela triagm... todos voltam a trabalhar.

**CENA 15 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
_Carter:_ **Você teve a sensação de que estavam nos observando?**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca.** revirando a bolsa  
_Carter:_ **Seis vezes...**  
_Abby:_ **Achei!** com um maço na mão  
_Carter:_ **Você vai fumar, Abby?**   
_Abby:_ **É só nocotina. Não se preocupe que não é Fentanyl... Demorol...**  
_Carter:_

Ela põe o cigarro na boca... mas Carter abaixo o pulso e o cigarro cai.  
_Abby:_ **E essa agora?**   
_Carter:_ **Eu achei que você tinha parado com esse vicio.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah... eu digo o mesmo de você...**   
_Carter:_

Lockhart acende o cigarro, dá uma tragada, e joga toda a fumaça na cara de Carter...   
_Carter:_ **Cof, cof...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, incomodo você?**  
_Carter:_ **Este vai ser um dia longo...**

...   
**_LOCKUP a.k.a. CARBY REFLECTION - PARTE 3_**   
**CENA 16 - PS**  
Na recepção, com um pouco menos de confusão, Ross já está conseguindo limpar o quadro de pacientes... Mas a situação continua feia com a falta de médicos.   
_Doug:_ **Cadê o Dr. Edson?**  
_Frank:_ **De folga. Trabalhou ontem.**  
_Doug:_ **E o Dr. Barnet?**   
_Frank:_ **Este é um idiota. Vive faltando.**   
_Doug:_ **Eu vou é pedir a demissão deste cara...**  
_Frank:_ **Posso providenciar com a Dra. Weaver.**  
_Doug:_ **Pode, se for junto com a sua demissão.**  
_Mika:_ **Ouch...**  
_Frank:_ **Não se mete.**  
_Doug:_ **Noticias do Kovac?**   
_Frank:_ **Neca.**  
_Doug:_ **Ok, somos só nós, Susan.**

Ele se vira pra olhar Lewis, que parece incrivelmente estressada ao telefone.  
_Doug:_ **Susan?... Dra. Lewis?**  
E de repente, ela pega o gancho, e começa a bater no aparelho.  
_Frank:_ **Hey, hey, hey! Quebrou você paga.**  
_Susan:_ **Não se mete, Frank.**  
_Doug:_ **Tá tudo bem?**  
_Carol:_ **O que houve com você?**  
_Susan:_ **Nada!**   
_Carol:_   
_Doug:_ **Ehr... Ok...**   
_Susan:_ **Foi mal... eu tô com uns problemas.**  
_Carol:_ **E o que é?**  
_Susan:_ **Na verdade é um problema: Chuck!**  
_Doug:_ **Ow.**  
_Paul:_ chegando agora **Ehr, com licença, quando eu vou ser atendido?**  
_Frank:_ **Num segundo, Jr. Estamos no meio d'uma conversa.**  
_Susan:_ **Hey! Você está ouvindo?**  
_Frank:_ **Era pra ser segredo? Você tá falando alto, aí...**  
_Susan:_ vai embora furiosa   
_Carol:_ **Bom trabalho, Frank. Susan, espera aí!** seguindo Lewis  
_Frank:_ **O que eu fiz?**  
_Paul:_ **Ehr... com licença, e eu?**  
_Doug:_ **O que você quer, garoto?**  
_Paul:_ **Um médico seria bom. Isso é um hospital né?**  
_Frank:_ **As vezes parece circo...**  
_Doug:_ **Frank, calado. O que você tem garoto?**  
_Paul:_ **Dor de barriga...**   
_Doug:_ **E é sério?**  
_Paul:_ **Vomitei duas vezes antes de vir pra cá.**  
_Doug:_ **Certo, Mikaela!**  
_Mika:_ **Eu.** de costas pros dois  
_Doug:_ **Dor de barriga pra você. Exam1 tá livre.**  
_Mika:_ **Ah, Dr. Só manda estes casos nojentos pra mim.** se vira e vê o paciente **Uau.**   
_Doug:_ **"Uau" o que?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... ehr... "uau", mantra de relaxamento.** sem graça  
_Doug:_ **E então?**  
_Mika:_ **Então?**  
_Doug:_ **Pega.** dá uma ficha **Vá atende-lo.**  
_Mika:_ **Sim, sim.**

A med-student conduz o paciente até a sala de exames.   
_Mika:_ **Ehr... qual seu problema?**  
_Paul:_ **Dor de barriga...** sem graça  
_Mika:_ **Mm... vomitou?**  
_Paul:_ **Duas vezes.**  
_Mika:_ **Tem convênio médico?**  
_Paul:_ **Tenho.**   
_Mika:_ **Tem namorada?**  
_Paul:_ **Como?**   
E os dois passam por Carol e Susan que estavam conversando.   
_Carol:_ **Mas isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo... precisa de enfermeira, Mika?**  
_Mika:_ **Não, não. Esse é só meu.** entra na sala  
_Carol:_ **Esquisita... aonde que eu tava mesmo?**  
_Susan:_ **Falando besteira também...** revirando os olhos  
_Carol:_ **Eita Susan. Põe um pouco de fé na humanidade.**   
_Susan:_ **Eu não preciso por fé na humanidade. Eu quero só um pouco de fé no Chuck.**   
_Carol:_ **Vocês já se casaram, né?**   
_Susan:_ **Já, mas... pow, a gente se casou de impulso. E agora com filha e tudo não somos mais importantes?**   
_Carol:_ **Ehr... ehr...**  
_Susan:_ **Tá vendo?**  
_Carol:_ **Homens são assim mesmo, Susan. Veja o Doug. Estamos juntos a mais de 8anos. Temos gêmeas, adotamos uma filha... mas casamento, neca!**  
_Susan:_ **Quer dizer que são todos uns safados, anti-casamento.**  
_Carol:_ **Exatamente.**  
Ross passa pelas duas no caminho da Curtain-2.   
_Carol:_ **Não é verdade, amor?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro. Apóio ela 100, Susan.** e vai  
_Carol:_ **Viu?** sorrindo  
_Susan:_   
_Carol:_ **... e?**  
_Susan:_ **"E" saber disso não me deixa aliviada. Já tô com 40, tenho uma filha... quero me casar.**  
_Carol:_ **Tem coisas piores...**   
_Susan:_ **Eu acho que não.**  
E alguém grita da sala de trauma.  
_ladrão:_ **ME ACODE AQUI!**  
_Susan:_ **Mais essa... CALA A BOCA LADRÃO.**   
_ladrão:_ **EU PRECISO CAGAR!**  
_Carol:_ **Ai, meu Deus! Ele tá algemado na maca!**

**CENA 17 - TRAUMAROOM**  
Hataway e Lewis entram correndo na sala de trauma... e imediatamente fecham a cara com o mal cheiro.  
_Carol:_ **Eca, meu Deus...**  
_ladrão:_ **Vocês são horriveis! Como é que dão purgante comigo algemado?**   
_Susan:_ **Era "laxante".**  
_ladrão:_ **Da no mesmo... merda...**   
_Susan:_ **É. Merda mesmo.**  
O ladrão está... com a area traseira toda melada...  
_Carol:_ **Ow, meu Deus...**  
_Susan:_ **Será que a chave tá aí?**  
_Carol:_ **Tomara que esteja! Outra dessa não aguento.**  
_ladrão:_ **Eca... tá escorrendo pra parte da frente de minha cueca...**   
_Carol:_ **Ow...** quase vomitando  
_ladrão:_ **Eu não cago nas calças desde que eu... eu nem me lembro.** envergonhado  
_Carol:_ **Quem vai limpar isso?**   
_Susan:_ **Como "quem"? É trabalho de enfermeira, my friend.**  
_Carol:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **Sabe, você tinha razão, Carol. Realmente tem coisas piores que ser uma mãe quarentona não-casada.**   
_Carol:_ olha torto pra Lewis  
_Susan:_ **Divirta-se.** sai da sala

Com muito nojo, Hataway põe as luvas cirurgicas.  
_ladrão:_ **Ai... ainda tá quente.**  
_Carol:_   
Com mas nojo ainda, a enfermeira então decide por um outro par de luvas..

**CENA 18 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Entediados e calados - Abby já está lá pro décimo cigarro - o momento Carby não parece agrada o "casal"  
_Carter:_ **Você já está fedendo.**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **O cigarro. Você está fedendo.**  
_Abby:_ **Obrigada... eu não fico dizendo que "você fede", mas obrigada.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu fedo...?**  
_Abby:_ **É. Você é podre!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu só estava comentando...**   
_Abby:_ **Não comente!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Alías, comente! ****Como você vai me convencer? Que cigarro faz mal? Mais mal do que o que você andou tomando?**  
_Carter:_ **Não precisa pegar pesado...**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, desculpa... eu vou pegar leve com você então, seu... seu...**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Assassino.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **"Assassino"...**  
_Abby:_ **Você ouviu.**  
_Carter:_ **"Assassino"...** com cara de choro  
_Abby:_ **Ah, não. Não vai chorar agora, né?**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Porque já tá ruim de aturar você sem drama..**   
_Carter:_ limpa os olhos **Ok. Sem drama...**  
_Abby:_ **Bom.**  
_Carter:_ **Bom!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Agora apaga este cigarro!**  
_Abby:_ **Não!**  
_Carter:_ **Não?**  
_Abby:_ **Você não manda em mim.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu estou pedindo educadamente: apaga este cigarro.**  
Lockhart, encarando Carter, resolve tirar o cigarro da boca, e apaga-lo no chão.  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não fiz por você.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu tô tentando para com esta desgraça mesmo...**

Os dois ficam um tempo calando, sentados no banco lateral da zona das ambulâncias... olhando o movimento.   
_Abby:_ **É sério... eu não vou aguentar mais não.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu preciso sair de perto de você.**  
_Carter:_ **"Obrigado".**  
Então Hataway aparece ofegante de dentro do hospital...  
_Carby:_ **Carol!**   
_Abby:_ **E aí?**  
_Carol:_ **E aí... o que?** ofegante  
_Abby:_ **O cara já mandou ver?**  
_Carol:_ **Ah, mandou.**   
_Abby:_ **E?**   
_Carol:_ **E eu vim pegar um ar fresco... ou então eu morro.**  
_Abby:_ **Nada da chave...**  
_Carol:_ **Não foi dessa vez**  
_Doug:_ chega agora **Carol, tá tudo ok?**  
_Carol:_ **Sim... só vim pegar um ar fresco...**  
_Doug:_ **Nada da chave, né? Sinto muito.**  
_Carter:_ **Nah...**  
_Carol:_ **O que veio fazer aqui?**  
_Doug:_ **Ambulãncia. 12 anos, caiu d'uma árvore.**  
_Carol:_ **Chega quando?**  
A sirene da ambulância já pode ser escutada...  
_Doug:_ **Agora.**  
_Carter:_ **Querem alguma ajuda? O Luka já veio?**  
_Abby:_ **Tem dó. Como vamos ajudar?**  
_Doug:_ **Não, ele não chegou... não se preocupem. Deixe conoso.**  
A ambulância estaciona.  
_Doug:_ **Muito bem, o que troxeram?**

**CENA 19 - EXAM1**  
_Paul:_ **Dor de barriga.**  
Mikaela está sozinha na sala de exames, atendendo ao paciente.  
_Mika:_ **Isso eu já sei... mas... você comeu alguma coisa?**   
_Paul:_ **Nada de mais... só o café da manhã. Mas não muito. Tô sem fome.**  
_Mika:_ **E ontem?**  
_Paul:_ **Nada.**  
_Mika:_ **Nada? Ow, gracinha. Tem que comer pra ficar forte.**  
_Paul:_ sorri sem graça  
_Mika:_ **Opa, isso foi um sorriso?**  
_Paul:_ **Nah... tava sem muito ânimo pra comer.**  
_Mika:_ **E o que houve?**  
_Paul:_ **Eu... eu terminei um namoro...**  
_Mika:_ **Oooow...**   
_Paul:_ **É...**  
_Mika:_ **Que pena... o que houve?**   
_Paul:_ **Nós... sei lá, não deu certo. Eu devo ter escrito algo que ela não gostou.**  
_Mika:_ **Como?**  
_Paul:_ **Eu sou escritor... poeta na verdade.**   
_Mika:_ **Mm... sério?**  
_Paul:_ **É... eu devo ter feito algo de errado.**  
_Mika:_ **Ou ela fez... pra te deixar sozinho.**  
_Paul:_ **Obrigado... quer ver uma foto dela?**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... mm... ehr... claro.** sem vontada

O paciente abre a carteira, e mostra a foto da ex pra Mikaela.  
_Mika:_ **Nossa. Que nariz!**   
_Paul:_ **O que?**  
_Mika:_ assustada **Compazine!**  
_Paul:_ **Hein?**  
_Mika:_ **Pra sua dor de barriga... vou receitar um pouco de compazine... eu já volto.** e sai

**CENA 20 - ER**  
Mikaela sai de dentro da sala de exames aliviada por escapar da mancada. No caminho cruza com Carol e Doug.  
_Doug:_ **Eu não acredito nisso...**  
_Mika:_ **O que houve?**  
_Doug:_ **Um filho de papai... arranhou o joelho e veio de ambulância pra emergência.**  
_Carol:_ **Foi o pai que ligou, Doug.**   
_Doug:_ **Nah, mesmo assim**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr, Dr. Ross, eu preciso que alguém veja meu paciente. Quero receitar um pouco de compazine.**  
_Doug:_ **Certo... daqui a pouco eu vou ve-lo...**

Os três chegam na recepção. Lá vários enfermeiros, Frank e Susan.  
_Doug:_ **Enquanto isso, tome mais pacientes.** entrega fichas de adimissão  
_Mika:_ **Hein?**  
_Doug:_ **Você quer moleza?**  
_Mika:_ **Moleza? Eu tô com uns 5pacientes.**  
_Susan:_ **Bom pra você, querida. Eu tô só com 12.**  
_Doug:_ **O que você tem hoje, hein?**  
_Susan:_ **Nada, ow.**   
_Carol:_ **Coisa de mulher.**  
_Susan:_ **Nada disso. Coisa de homem.**   
_Mika:_ **Você tá tendo coisa de homem?**   
_Susan:_ **Não se mete!**  
_Mika:_ **Tá bom...**  
_Chuck: **County General, na escuta?**_   
_Haleh:_ **Não é a voz do Chuck?**  
_Susan:_ **Acho que sim... Chuck, é você?**  
_Chuck: **Sim, sou eu Susy.**_  
_Susan:_ **Seu maluco! Quem tá com a Sherry?**  
_Chuck: **Calma, calma... a babá tá com ela.**_  
_Susan:_ **Babá? Eu pensei que você não tivesse turno hoje. O que houve seu pilantra?**  
_Chuck: **Eita, calma aí. Deixa pra me xingar à sós... tá todo mundo ouvindo a gente, né?**_  
_Frank:_ **Com certeza...**  
_Doug:_ **Em alto em bom som.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu também, mas eu não tô me metendo.**  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... o que você tá aprontando?**  
_Chuck: **Calma, amor. Você vai gostar.**_   
_Susan:_ **Nem me venha com essa de amor...**  
_Chuck: **Susan, me faz um favor: fica calada e me ouve.**_  
_Susan:_   
_Chuck: **Vá pra zona das ambulâncias que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.**_  
_Susan:_ **Se você tiver de brincadeira comigo...**  
_Chuck: **Não, não. Mas tem que ser rápido. E isso serve pra todo mundo também! Todo mundo lá pra fora.**_   
_Doug:_ **Opa, na hora.**  
_Mika:_ **Nessa eu posso me meter, né?**  
_Susan:_ revira os olhos com raiva

**CENA 21 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Carter e Abby continuam tentando se aguentar, quando vêem saindo pela triagem Doug, Carol, Susan, Chunny, Frank, Malik, Mika... enfim, uns 20 funcionários do PS.  
_Abby:_ **Ótimo. Vieram contemplar nossa miséria agora?**  
_Carter:_ **Agora é miséria...**  
_Carol:_ **Não, o Chuck vai fazer alguma coisa aqui.**  
_Abby:_ **O Chuck?**   
_Chunny:_ **É. Ele avisou pelo rádio...**   
_Carol:_ **Alguém tá escutando alguma sirene?**   
_Lil:_ **Não... lá na esquina é uma ambulância?**  
_Frank:_ **É uma loja, criatura.**  
_Lil:_ **Ah, é...**   
_Frank:_ **Você não tá na oftalmologia?**  
_Lil:_ **E daí? Dentista tem cárie, né?**  
_Mika:_ **Bem colocado.**  
_Susan:_ **Querem calar a boca vocês?**

Todos resolvem "obedecer" a furiosa Lewis. Então, mais de 20pessoas ficam olhando pras esquinas a procura de uma ambulância, e nada. Até que escutam o barulho de um bimotor, e todos viram a cara pra cima.  
_Frank:_ **O que é aquilo?**  
_Mika:_ **Um avião.**  
_Frank:_ olha torto pra Mika  
_Mika:_ **Vai dizer que num é?**   
_Susan:_ **Shush!**  
Então eles vêem alguém pulando do avião... e logo depois puxando o paraquedas.  
_Susan:_ **Ai, meu Deus...** incrédula   
_Carol:_ **Aquele é... o Chuck?**  
_Chuck:_ **SUSAAAAAN...** gritando de lá de cima  
_Susan:_ **Maluco...** sorrindo  
_Chuck:_ **Você é o amor de minha vida! É uma mulher capaz de fazer um cara que tem medo de altura pular de para-quedas.**  
_Susan:_ escorre uma lágrima  
Ele está há uns 10metros de altura...  
_Chuck:_ **Então eu vou para de enrolar... e perguntar de uma vez...**  
_Susan:_ cada vez mais emocionada  
_Chuck:_ **Susan, você quer casar comi...** o paraquadas poca **...gooooooooooo...**

Todos suspiram de susto... e Chuck, ainda gritando "goooo" cai em cima da ambulância, e depois no chão... com o pé virado pra trás.  
_Chuck:_ com voz fina **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**CENA 22 - LUKA&SAM'S PLACE**  
_Kovac:_ **...aaaa...** ofegante  
Ao fim de outra "rodada", Luka, desta vez em cima da enfermeira, começa a deitar o corpo sobre ela.  
_Sam:_ **... uff... uau... já chega...**   
_Kovac:_ **O que...?** ofegante  
_Sam:_ **... chega... se não eu morro...**  
_Kovac:_ sorrindo **... ok...**  
O croata começa a se mexer pra sair de cima dela, mas a enfermeira levemente o segura com as unhas.  
_Sam:_ **Pra onde você vai?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... te dar um sossego?**  
_Sam:_ **Mas quem mandou você sair daí?** sorrindo

Luka então ri maliciosamente, e beija a enfermeira mais uma vez...  
_Sam:_ **Precisamos ter mais dias assim...** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Com certeza.** abraça-a com força  
_Sam:_ **Mm...**   
_Kovac:_ **Sam, eu não falo muito, mas... eu amo você.**  
_Sam:_ cochichando **Eu sei...** e mordisca a orelha  
_Kovac:_ **Mm... o que foi isso?**   
_Sam:_ **Acho que já tô afim de outra...**   
_Kovac:_ **Já? Se recuperou?**  
_Sam:_ **Uns 5. Já é o suficiente.**

Rindo de felicidade, os dois voltam a se beijar.

**CENA 23 - TRAUMA ROOM**   
Chuck teve uma fratura exposta na perna direita, e continua gritando feito uma garotinha. Atendendo ele estão Doug, Carol, Chunny, Haleh, Malik e... Susan, afegando seus cabelos.  
_Chuck:_ **AAAAAAAA**  
_Susan:_ **Se ajoelhar e pedir... falar com meu pai... um poema, que seja.**  
_Chuck:_ **Aiaiaiaiai... dor...**  
_Susan:_ **Mas não... tem que ser de para-quedas.**  
_Chuck:_ **Eu achei que ia ser romântico...** sofrendo  
_Doug:_ **Tá doendo muito Chuck?**  
_Chuck:_ **Só quando eu respiro.**  
_Doug:_ **Ok. Vamos levar você pra radiografia.**  
_Chuck:_ **Pro raio-x? Tá quebrado, ow!**  
_Doug:_ **Eu sei, mas...** caina gargalhada  
_Chuck:_ **O que?**   
_Doug:_ **Foi mal, mas... foi muito engraçado...**   
Todos na sala, menos Chuck, caem na risada...  
_Chuck:_ **Não riam do meu sofrimento...**  
_Susan:_ **Foi mal, Chuck. Mas você pediu.** sorrindo  
_Chuck:_ **Susan, eu não sei se vou sobreviver hoje.**  
_Susan:_ **Como?**  
_Chuck:_ **Susan, é sério. Eu não quero morrer sem ter me casado com você.**  
_Susan:_ **Pra que? Só pra me deixar viúva?**  
_Chuck:_ **Sério...**  
_Susan:_ **O que você quer?**   
_Chuck:_ **Me casar com você...**  
_Malik:_ **Eu acho que todos percebemos.**  
_Susan:_ **Shh!**   
_Chuck:_ **Sério... eu tô com um mal presentimento. Vamos nos casar hoje...**  
_Susan:_ sorrindo **Sério?**  
_Chuck:_ **Sério...**   
_Susan:_ **Ok... Doug, posso chamar um padre?**  
_Doug:_ **Claro... só não demore muito.**  
_Chuck:_ **Porque até lá eu morri?**  
_Doug:_ **Não...** rindo **Estamos com falta de funcionários aqui... Quer mesmo casar com isso, Susan?**  
_Susan:_ **Com certeza.**  
Ela se inclina e dá um selinho no noivo.   
_Susan:_ **Já volto. Não sai daí!** e vai´

**CENA 24 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**   
_Carter:_ **Foi bem engraçado...**  
_Abby:_ **Não teve graça.**  
_Carter:_ **Qualé... ele caiu feito uma melancia...** rindo  
_Abby:_ começa a sorrir  
_Carter:_ **Tá vendo?**  
_Abby:_ **Calado que nao teve graça...**  
Susan sai de dentro do hospital.  
_Carter:_ **E aí?**  
_Abby:_ **Tá todo ok.**  
_Carter:_ **Mais ou menos... vou chamar um padre?**  
_Susan:_ **Um padre?**  
_Carter:_ **Pra extrema-unção?**  
_Susan:_ **Não, ow. Pro casório.** e vai  
_Carter:_ **Ah, bom.**   
Lewis dá meia volta.  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... Abby, tá quase na hora do almoço.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não tô com fome.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu estou...**  
_Abby:_ **Ninguém falou com você.**  
_Susan:_ **Ehr... não é isso. E a reunião?**  
_Abby:_ **De jeito nenhum!**  
_Susan:_ **Nada disso. Você vai.**   
_Abby:_ **Como com ele aqui?**  
_Susan:_ **Tá se sentindo envergonhada? Não ligo. Sou sua madrinha, e digo que você vai.**  
_Carter:_ **Madrinha? É uma reunião do AA?**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **Aaah... ele descobriu. Bem, pelo menos não tem que guardar mais segredo.**  
_Abby:_ com raiva  
_Susan:_ **Eu levaria vocês, mas sua reunião é no lado contrário d'onde eu tô indo. Vocês têm que se virar,**  
_Abby:_   
_Susan:_ **E Abby, você vai!**

Lewis vai embora, deixando Carter surpreso, e Abby furiosa.

...   
**_LOCKUP a.k.a. CARBY REFLECTION - PARTE 4_**   
**CENA 25 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Abby e Carter ficam andando sem rumo. Ela ainda está furiosa por Susan ter abrido o bico, e John ainda está aceitando o que ouviu: Lockhart voltou a beber. Detelhe: lembrem-se que eles não conseguem ficar separados 20cm um do outro.  
_Carter:_ **Você tá no AA?**  
_Abby:_ **E daí? Você não tá no NA?**  
_Carter:_ **Epa, peraí. Vamos ver se você para com as ofensas.**  
_Abby:_ **Parar com as ofensas? Por que? Pra que? Carter eu te desprezo!**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não, não. Não vamos por este caminho agora... você tá no AA?**  
_Abby:_ **Você não decide os caminhos pra mim.. não mais.**  
_Carter:_ **Olha, primeiro: eu nunca decidi os caminhos pra você.**  
_Abby:_ **Ah,não... nunca!**  
_Carter:_ **E segundo: eu acho que hoje eu devo decidir os caminhos pra você.**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**   
_Carter:_ **Ta lembrada disso?** mostra a algema  
_Abby:_ **Ow...**  
_Carter:_ **"Ow"...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas, mas... isso não quer dizer que você vai decidir por mim!**  
_Carter:_ **Não? Eu sou maior que você.**   
De maneira quase "brutal", ele a puxa em sua direção.   
_Abby:_ **Ai... assim você me machuca!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Idiota...** massageando o pulso   
_Carter:_ **Desculpe...**  
_Abby:_ **Idiota...**   
_Carter:_ **Você vai!**  
_Abby:_ **Pro AA? Com você? Nem morta.**  
_Carter:_ **Bem... eu acho que você vai.**  
_Abby:_ **Mal... eu acho que não vou!**  
_Carter:_ **Por que não?**   
_Abby:_ **Essa é uma pergunta de um idiota...** mostra a algema

Os dois perambulam por mais alguns segundos... estão ficando cada vez mais tensos.  
_Carter:_ **Quando?**  
_Abby:_ **Quando o que?**  
_Carter:_ **... quando você voltou a beber...?**  
_Abby:_ **Não te interessa.**  
_Carter:_ **Interessa sim!**  
_Abby:_ **Não levante a voz pra mim.**  
_Carter:_ **Quando você voltou a beber?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Fim do ano passado...**  
_Carter:_ **Mm...**  
_Abby:_ **No Natal.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **... no Natal...**  
_Carter:_ **Que coincidência, não?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu voltei a me drogar no natal.**  
_Abby:_ **Hein?**  
_Carter:_ **Nossos destinos devem estar cruzados mesmo... até coisas ruins acontecem ao mesmo tempo.**   
_Abby:_ **Esta foi a coisa mais inoportuna e sem graça que você já me falou em toda a sua vida!**  
_Carter:_ **Que bom.**  
_Abby:_ **Que bom?**  
_Carter:_ **É. Do jeito que você me trata, até parece que fiz coisas piores...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas "fez" mesmo!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Você não "falou"... você engravidou outra mulher.**   
_Carter:_ **Nós já tinhamos terminado.**   
_Abby:_ **É mesmo... por carta! Tecnicamente, você também não "falou".**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não não...**  
_Abby:_ **Você não "falou", mas começou um tiroteio.**   
_Carter:_ **Não vá por aí de novo...**   
_Abby:_ **Por onde? Thomas? Greg? Deb? Eliz...**  
_Carter:_ **PORRA!**  
_Abby:_ assustou-se  
_Carter:_ **PORRA!**  
_Abby:_ ainda assustada  
_Carter:_ **O que você acha que eu fiz nos últimos 3meses? Brincando? Passando férias?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ gritando **Eu estava tentando me concertar!**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Você acha que eu estou orgulhoso do que eu fiz? Eu não estou... não é como se eu... como se eu tivesse feito aquilo.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Você acha mesmo que eu, em minhas condições normais ia fazer aquilo?**  
_Abby:_ **Você já fez besteira sem estar 'alto'...**  
_Carter:_ **Oh, "buh-ru"!**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Terminei um namoro com você! Não te pedi em casamento! Fugi pra África.. e daí?**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Foi a mesma coisa do que eu fiz lá naquele PS... naquele dia?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **A resposta é NÃO! Ok, fui um fraco... fugi de você quando as coisas começaram a ficar sérias entre nós... este foi eu. Minhas ações, sem desculpas. Com isso eu tolero você ficar nervosa comigo. Mas... comigo fora de controle... fora do meu campo de ações...**   
_Abby:_ **Gente morreu.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu sei...**   
_Abby:_ **Luka levou um tiro no pescoço! Eu também fui baleada, sabia?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim! Eu sei! Eu não me lembro de quase nada daquele dia... mas eu não consigo tirar algumas coisas da cabeça...**  
_Abby:_ **Imagine pra mim.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Você é uma cara completamente diferente pra mim, Carter.**   
_Carter:_ **Bom!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Bom! Eu não sou aquele que... que você sabe. Eu mudei.**  
_Abby:_ **É... mas você é uma cara que eu não o conheço mais.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu...**  
_Abby:_ **E que eu não faço mais questão de conhecer.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Me faz mal ficar perto de você...**

Os dois ficam mais um tempo calados. Lockhart olhando pros lados, ele encarando-a:   
_Carter:_ **Vamos pro AA.**  
_Abby:_ **Não.**   
_Carter:_ **Vamos pro AA... é importante pra você.**   
_Abby:_ **Você não sabe o que é importante pra mim...**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, eu sei. Se não fosse importatnte, a Susan não a forçaria pra ir.**   
_Abby:_ **Ela tá se divertindo com isso...**   
_Carter:_ **Não!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **O que vai ser hoje, lá?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **É o meu dia de falar.**  
_Carter:_ **Quanto tempo sóbria?**   
_Abby:_ **Uma semana...**  
_Carter:_ **Só?**   
_Abby:_ **Desculpe não ficar mais de 3meses como você.**  
_Carter:_ **Abby...**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Vamos.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não vou falar pra todo mundo com você do meu lado.**   
_Carter:_ **Você fica sentada.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Você vai. Vamos pegar o metrô.**   
_Abby:_ **Nã-nã-não. Eu não vou pegar um metrô algemada.**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos de carro.**  
_Abby:_ **Tô sem...**  
_Carter:_ **Vamos no meu, eu dirijo.**  
_Abby:_ **Eu estou do lado esquerdo... EU dirijo.**  
_Carter:_ **Bem, é o meu carro...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Mas como você se empolgou pra ir... vamos nessa.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Tome as chaves.**

Os dois vão pra garagem do hospital...  
_Abby:_ revirando os olhos **Eu não sei como você conseguiu me convencer...**   
_Carter:_ **Eu te conheço bem.**

**CENA 26 - ER**  
Melinda e Mikaela conversam na recepção.   
_Mika:_ **Eu tô dizendo... ele é um gatinho.** sorrindo  
_Lil:_ **Ai, não sei não.**   
_Mika:_ **Sério, sério. Se você não for comigo, não sei se consigo convencer ele a sair comigo hoje.**  
_Lil:_ **Você fez o juramento de Hipocrites?**  
_Mika:_ **Aquele de não se relacionar com pacientes? Eu cruzei meus dedos nesse.**  
_Lil:_ **Sei não, Mika... eu preciso estudar hoje... tenho prova amanhã.**  
_Mika:_ **Eu também, mas você não me vê estressada, né?**  
_Lil:_ **Você nunca tá estressada... e além do mais, tô com uma dor de barriga mosntro.**  
_Mika:_ **Perfeito! Ele também tá com dor de barriga... agora já têm assunto.**  
_Lil:_ **Quer me arranjar encontro com alguém que tá com dor de barriga?**  
_Mika:_ **Não... aquele já é meu. Eu só entro na conversa...**   
_Lil:_ **Não dá.. tô mal mesmo.**   
_Mika:_ **Também, quem mandou comer tanto essa manhã.**  
_Lil:_ **A fome. E... eu prefiro gente mais matura.**  
_Mika:_ **Sério?** sorrindo   
_Lil:_ **Olha quem fala...**  
_Mika:_ **Nah, passado criança. Tá de olho em quem?**  
_Lil:_ **Sabe o Dr. Ross?**  
Entao ele chega pra pegar uma ficha médica.  
_Doug:_ **Que é que tem eu?**  
Com o susto, Melinda fecha os olhos bem forte.  
_Mika:_ **Fechar os olhos não vão te fazer invisivel...**  
De repente, Melinda cai dura no chão.  
_Doug:_ **Mas que diabos.**  
_Mika:_ **Melinda?** chutando de leve **Lil?**

**CENA 27 - CARRO DE CARTER**  
O Casal Carby tenta guiar a Mercedes conversivel de John, mas eles estão se atrapalhando com a mudança de marcha...  
_Abby:_ **500milhões de dólares, e não podia comprar uma carro automático.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não tenho mais essa grana...**  
_Abby:_ **É mesmo? E de onde veio esse carrão?**  
_Carter:_ **Mm... quando eu tenho um Jeep me critica. Quando eu tenho uma Mercedes**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não critico você.**  
_Carter:_ **Ah, não critica...**  
_Abby:_ **Hey! Vamos parar de falar como um casal de velhos?**  
_Carter:_ **Como?**   
_Abby:_ **Pare de falar comigo... cala a boca.**  
_Carter:_ **Uau, foi bastante tempo sem me mandar calar a boca...** sorrindo  
_Abby:_ **Passa a quarta...**  
_Carter:_ **O que?**  
_Abby:_ **Relaxa o braço pra eu passar a marcha, ow!**  
_Carter:_ **Ah, foi mal.**  
O carro da mais o "soco", e os dois continuam sua viagem.

**CENA 28 - ER**  
Melinda está sentada numa maca, com cara de doente. Mika está tomando a pressão dela, enquanto Doug examina seu abdomem com o ultra-som portátil.  
_Doug:_ **Uau!**  
_Lil:_ **O que...?**  
_Doug:_ **Ehr... quanto você pesa?**  
_Lil:_ **Menos de 50kg...**   
_Doug:_ **Parabens, você acaba de passar a barreira dos 200kg.**  
_Lil:_ **O que?**  
_Doug:_ **Nunca vi tanta comida num estômago só... quanto você comeu hoje?**  
_Lil:_ **Muito.**   
_Mika:_ **Eu falei pra você... 15x10 Dr. Ross.**  
_Doug:_ **Meio alta pra alguém tão pequena assim... é melhor ir lá pra cima numa consulta com um gastro.**  
_Lil:_ **Tá tão sério assim?**  
_Doug:_ **Não, mas é melhor prevenir...**  
_Lil:_ **Não pode ser aqui embaixo mesmo não?**  
_Doug:_ **... Ok.**  
Então uma enfermeira o chama de lá da recepção:   
_Chunny:_ **Dr. Ross!**  
_Doug:_ **O que?**   
_Chunny:_ **Temos cinco ambulâncias chegando.**   
_Doug:_ **Como é que é?**  
_Chunny:_ **Casos pequenos... uma festa infantil que acabou com infecção alimentar.**  
_Doug:_ **Porque não mandou pro Mercy? Só tem eu aqui!**  
_Chunny:_ **Eu ia, mas aí lembrei que você gosta de crianças...** sorrindo   
_Doug:_ **Muito engraçado Chunny, muito engraçado mesmo. Mikaela, pegue umas comadres.. alerte o pessoal da limpeza. E muito compazine.**  
_Mika:_ **Pode deixar.**  
_Doug:_ **Lil, faça um ultra-som mais preciso lá em cima. Tamos lotados aqui.** e vai  
_Lil:_ **Droga... eu queria ficar aqui mesmo...**  
Hataway aparece fugindo da sala de trauma... e vomitando no lixeiro.  
_Carol:_ limpando a boca **Chega! Outra pessoa vai procurar a chave a partir de agora!**   
_Mika:_ **Tá vendo isso... é só uma prévia do que vai ter aqui.**  
_Lil:_ **Vomito em cima de vomito?**  
_Mika:_ **É...**  
_Lil:_ **Mm... então ainda bem que eu vou lá pra cima.**

**CENA 29 - RUAS DE CHICAGO**  
O "casal" estaciona o carro à algumas quadras do local da reunião do AA. Cada um abre a porta do seu lado... e se olham com raiva. Carter então cede, e resolve sair do lado de Abby (eles tão algemados, ow). Os dois andam pela calçada, tentando ignorar o olhar dos curiosos.  
_Abby:_ **Eu não acredito que tô mesmo indo pra essa reunião...**  
_Carter:_ quase rindo  
_Abby:_ **Eu quero esquecer esse dia completamente!**   
_Carter:_ **Não é de todo mal...**  
_Abby:_ **Ele é pessimo Carter! Eu tô algemada a alguém que eu não gostaria de estar!**  
_Carter:_ **Interessante...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **Ehr... a quem você gostaria de estar algemada?**  
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **Essa foi a... nah, desisti de contar.**  
_Abby:_ **Páre, eu não vou.** os dois param  
_Carter:_ **Nada disso, chegamos até aqui, vamos até o fim.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Bom.** voltam a andar  
_Abby:_ **Isso é péssimo. Eu, eu... eu só vou comparecer. Não vou falar, nem nada. Não com você ouvindo.**  
_Carter:_ **Abby, sou eu...**  
_Abby:_ **Exatamente! É você. Tem coisas que eu vou falar lá que...**  
_Carter:_ **Ó o poste!**  
Tarde de mais. Cada um passou pelo lado do poste, mas a algema os segurou, fazendo com que um se chocasse com o outro.   
_Abby:_ **Ouch... minha cara!** contornando o poste   
_Carter:_ **Merda... merda...**  
_Abby:_ **Eita, vai com calma. Menos frescura.**  
_Carter:_ **Não, não é isso... você me atingiu em cheio. Na minha bexiga.**  
_Abby:_ **E?**  
_Carter:_ **E...**   
_Abby:_ **De jeito nenhum! Nem pense nisso!**  
_Carter:_ **A última vez foi à horas atrás. Eu já tava prendendo por causa de... da algema. Mas você me acertou bem na bexiga...**  
_Abby:_ **Segure!**  
_Carter:_ **Aí eu explodo... vamos entrar aqui.** aponta prum restaurante  
_Abby:_ **Você tá de brincadeira comigo!**  
_Carter:_ **Temos três alternativas: no restaurante, na rua, nas calças. Qual vai ser?**  
_Abby:_ faz cara de pensativa  
_Carter:_ **É no restaurante!**  
John arrasta Lockhart pro restaurante ao lado. 

**CENA 30 - ULTRASSONOGRAFIA NO COUNTY**  
Melinda acabou de fazer a ultrassonografia, e está pondo a roupa de novo.  
_Lil:_ **Mas eu não sabia que tinha que ser com a bexiga cheia...**  
_gastro:_ **Você não é uma med-student?**  
_Lil:_ **Sou...**  
_gastro:_ **Devia saber disso. Preciso ver sua bexiga cheia, e depois ela vazia. Vá pra ante-sala e beba uns cinco copos d'água. Quando tiver com vontade de urinar... fale com a enfermeira.**

Na ante-sala, Melinda está na fila por sua vez no bebedouro. Esperando pra ser atendido, alguns já estão se enchendo de liquidos.  
_Lil: **"Saco... se era pra ser de bexiga cheia, porque não me falaram? Eu não posso adivinhar tudo..."**_

Combs bebe cinco copos d'água segidos.  
_Lil: **"Pronto, cinco copos"... ... ... "Quer saber? Não serviu de nada. Ainda tô sem vontade de mijar"**_

Ela então enche mais alguns copos... lá pelo décimo, já está se sentindo enjoada...  
_Lil: **"Ai meu Deus... nada da minha bexiga encher... e eu já tô enjoada"**_   
_enfermeira:_ **Já tá com vontade, senhora Combs?**  
_Lil:_ **Não, ainda não.** **_"E é 'senhorita', sua velha..."_**

Melinda já está lá pelo vigésimo copo, e nada...  
_Lil: **"Chega, vou me sentar se não eu vomito"**_   
Ao andar, ela percebe que esta com vontade de fazer xixi.  
_Lil: **"Finalmente!"**_ **Ow, psiu. Já deu vontade.**  
_enfermeira:_ **Ok, mas agora já tem alguém lá dentro... eu chamo assim que for sua vez.**   
_Lil: **"Bosta!"**_ **Tá bem. Obrigada.** e se senta

Combs se senta no sofá de espera, e escuta a conversa de duas mulheres.  
_Cathy:_ **Eu te digo... tá doendo muito.**  
_Kikki:_ **É mesmo?**  
_Cathy:_ **É... é tanta dor que eu acho que vou desmaiar. E o pior foi o exame!**  
_Kikki:_ **Qual? O endovaginal?**  
_Cathy:_ **Foi... quer ver as fotos?** abre a pasta  
_Lil: **"Ótimo..."**_   
_Cathy:_ **Isto daqui é o nódulo... é do tamanho de um limão. Tá vendo?**  
_Kikki:_ **Tô.**  
_Lil: **"A outra aí tá falando como se fosse motivo de orgulho"**_  
_Cathy:_ **Tá vendo a cicatriz? Tem vezes que fica saindo puis.**   
_Lil: **"Ai, meu Deus... isso é o utero? Só se for depois de ter sido explodido!... hã...? Oh-oh... a vontade de mijar tá piorando"**_  
_Cathy:_ **Eu tô dizendo... sem a histerectomia, não vou aguentar.**  
_Lil: **"Merda... cadê a enfermeira? Vou pedir pra ir logo porque tá doendo muito..."**_   
_Cathy:_ **Dói tanto que eu não sei como eu vou aguentar...**  
_Lil: **"Ótimo... agora se eu falar que tô sofrendo, passo por fresca... mas eu tô sofrendo mesmo!"**_  
E a enfermeira passa por Lil.  
_Lil:_ **Hey! Já posso ir?**  
_enfermeira:_ **Só mais dois minutos.**  
_Lil:_ **Ok.** **_"Bosta! Eu não tenho dois minutos... preciso ir logo... ou então..."_**

Melinda desistiu, e foi pro banheiro que ficava do lado do bebedouro. Pensando que vai ter a bexiga detonada, ela correndo abaixa as calças, e senta-se no sanitário.  
_Lil: **"Aaaaaaaa... esta é a melhor sensação do mundo..."**_  
Se passaram quase dois minutos. Melinda ainda está urinando... quando a enfermeira lá fora chama por ela.  
_enfermeira:_ **Melinda Combs.**  
_Lil: **"Oh-oh"**_  
_enfermeira:_ **Melinda Combs!**   
_Lil: **"Eu não posso falar que tô aqui... é ridiculo"**_  
_enfermeira:_ **Catherine Jones.**   
_Cathy:_ **Eu.**  
_Lil: **"Ótimo, perdi a minha vez"... ... ... "Mm... quer saber, eu num troco isso por nada"**_  
Ela fecha os olhos, e continua se aliviando.

**CENA 31 - RUAS DE CHICAGO**  
_Abby:_ **Foi a pior experiência de minha vida!** saindo do restaurante  
_Carter:_ **Ah, qualé... não foi tão ruim assim.**  
_Abby:_ olha torto pra ele   
_Carter:_ **Foi... engraçado.**  
_Abby:_ ignorando ele  
_Carter:_ **Foi impagável.**   
_Abby:_ **Isso mesmo. Eu não pagaria por isso nem...**   
_Carter:_ **Já saquei.**  
_Abby:_ **Bom.**   
_Carter:_ **Aonde é o local mesmo?**

**CENA 32 - REUNIÃO DO AA**  
John e Abby já estão sentados no meio do grupo. Um dos alcoólicos acabou de falar, e o mediador da noite sobe à frente dos presentes.   
_conselheiro:_ **Muito bom, Stewart. Estamos felizes com sua recuperação.**  
_Stewart:_ **Obrigado...**   
_conselheiro:_ **Ehr... agora eu queria que vocês dessem atenção à uma pessoa, que após passar por umas dificuldades, infelizmente voltou ao vício... Abby.**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... sim.**  
_conselheiro:_ **Por favor, veia pra cá pra frente e fale com todos.**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... eu posso falar daqui mesmo?**  
_conselheiro:_ **Claro. Fique a vontade.**  
_Abby:_ **Ok.** limpa a garganta **Oi, eu sou a Abby.**  
_todos:_ **Oi, Abby.**   
_Abby:_ **É a minha segunda reunião aqui. A minha primeira foi a semana passada. Desde lá, eu estou sóbria.**  
_todos:_ alguns aplausos  
_conselheiro:_ **A Abby é uma das pessoas que esteve na chacina do County há alguns meses atrás.**  
_Abby:_   
_conselheiro:_ **Ela é uma pessoa especial, que ficou sóbria por 5anos, e retornou ao vicio há 3anos atrás.**  
_Carter:_ cochichando **... como ele sabe disso?**  
_Abby:_ cochichando **... falei isso semana passada...**  
_conselheiro:_ **Depois da recaída, ela se sentiu feliz com uma pessoa, e parou com a bebida.**   
_Carter:_ **Hã?**  
_Abby:_ **Ehr... por favor, não precisamos falar disto.** envergonhada   
_conselheiro:_ **Mas Abby... é importante pra sua recuperação que todos saibam sobre você... assimo como todos sabemos a história de todo mundo.**  
_Carter:_   
_conselheiro:_ **Enfim... ela teve alguns problemas com a familia, e voltou ao vicio. Se recuperou com a ajuda de um companheiro, e por mais de um ano ficou sóbria de novo. Até que se viu sozinha, mais uma vez.**  
_Carter:_   
_conselheiro:_ **Abby?**  
_Abby:_ **Eu...**  
_conselheiro:_ **Você já superou a falta deste amor? O que te ajudou por um tempo, e depois de abandonou?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_   
_conselheiro:_ **E que segundo você, foi diretamente responsavel pela tragédia de três meses atrás?**   
_Carter:_ surpreso  
_Abby:_ **N-não...**   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Ainda me incomoda muito... mas eu nem penso mais em beber.**  
_conselheiro:_ **Isso é importante.**  
_Carter:_ **Com licença, ela só voltou a beber por minh... por causa de uma paixão?**   
_conselheiro:_ **Qual o seu nome meu rapaz?**  
_Carter:_ **Carter. Eu só...**  
_todos:_ **Oi, Carter.**   
_Carter:_ **Não, não, não... eu...**   
_Abby:_ **Eu gostaria de não falar mais sobre mim, hoje!**  
_Carter:_ ainda surpreso  
_conselheiro:_ **Como quiser Abby. Continuando. Eu agora dou a palavra pra Sally, uma...**  
John passa a olhar pra Abby ainda perplexo... e ela fica num misto de vergonha e ira, evitando olhar pra ele.

...   
**_LOCKUP a.k.a. CARBY REFLECTION - PARTE FINAL_**   
**CENA 33 - SAÍDA DO AA**  
Já terminou a reunião. Todos estão saindo do prédio do AA, inclusive John e Abby, que resolveram esconder as algemas com um casaco dela. A situação ficou mais chata ainda pros dois...  
_Abby:_ **Carter...**  
_Carter:_ **Sim.**   
_Abby:_ **Se você tem um minimo de respeito por mim... por favor, não quero mais tocar neste assunto.**   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero...**  
_Carter:_   
E os dois continuam indo pro carro.

**CENA 34 - ER**  
O PS está uma bagunça. Dezenas de crianças que chegaram com infecção alimentar ocupam Doug, e os poucos funcionários restantes... e teimam em vomitar em tudo que é lugar...menos na bacia.   
_Doug:_ **Thomas, eu já falei: se você vomitar de novo, vai passar o dia no soro.**  
_Thomas:_ **Mas eu não posso evitar...**  
_Mika:_ **Ameaçando-o com soro... O que é isso? Amedrotando criancinhas, dr, Ross?**   
_Doug:_ **Não são crianças... são mostros.**  
_Thomas:_ **Eu não sou monstro...** choramingando  
_Doug:_ **Hein?**  
_Thomas:_ **Uaaaaa...** chorando  
_Doug:_ **Ótimo. Viu o que você fez?**  
_Mika:_ **Eu? É você que tá ameaçando as criancinhas...**  
Yosh fica consolando o pequeno chorão, e Doug e Mika fazem uma pequena ronda no PS.  
_Doug:_ **Eu vou ficar maluco... precisamos de gente aqui embaixo.**  
_Mika:_ **... precisamos é de alguém de liderança...**  
_Doug:_ **Como?**   
_Mika:_ **Nada.**  
_Doug:_ **Dezesseis crianças... DEZESSEIS! Todas vomitando, sem saber que não devem vomitar fora da comadre... ou pior: sem saberem que se o molusco tá fedendo, num é pra comer!**  
_Mika:_ **Tamos cheios mesmo. Nem liberei meu gatinho da Exam-2.**  
_Doug:_ **O gati... ele ainda tá aqui? Ele chegou faz umas 4horas!**   
**Você não o atende, ow!**  
Quando Ross ia xingar atá a mãe de Mikaela, ele vê Susan chegando com um padre.  
_Doug:_ **Lewis! Você é uma visão pra mim.**  
_Susan:_ **Obrigada... e não!**   
_Doug:_ **O que?**  
_Susan:_ **Eu vou me casar agora.** indo com o padre  
_Doug:_ **O que? Eu estou cheio de regurgitadores aqui! Não faz isso comigo!**  
_Susan:_ **Já tô fazendo querido.** rindo ao lado do elevador  
_padre:_ **Meu Deus... que lugar é esse?**   
_Susan:_ **Hospital público.**  
_Doug:_ **Você vai casar com ele agora? Tá sabendo que não vai ter lua-de-mel, né? Ela vai botar uns 10pinos na perna!**   
_Susan:_ **Eu não vou usar as pernas dele na lua de mel.**  
_padre:_ inojado  
_Susan:_ **Sem ofensa, padre.**  
_Doug:_ **É? Eu, eu... eu... eu não vou convidar você pro meu casamento! Eu ia, mas não vou mais,**  
_Susan:_ **Eu até que ia te convidar pro meu casório... mas você tá ocupado.**   
Sorrindo, Lewis entra com o padre no elevador em que Lil está saindo.  
_Lil:_ **Achou o padre? Vai ter casório?**   
_Susan:_ **Sim, Divirta-se aí embaixo.** e sobe   
_Lil:_ **Hein?**  
_Doug:_ **Melinda! Você! Tenho 5pacientes pra te passar.**  
_Lil:_ **Não é meu turno no PS.**  
_Doug:_ **Agora é... FRANK, chame o Kovac!**  
_Kerry:_ **Ele já me chamou.**   
Ross pego de surpresa, se vire e vê Weaver.  
_Kerry:_ **Oi.**   
_Doug:_ **... oi...**  
_Kerry:_ **Problemas?**  
_Doug:_ **Nada que eu não consiga resolver sozinho.**  
Chega Hataway, comicamente chorando.  
_Carol:_ **Eu não aguento mais Doug!**  
_Doug:_ **O que?**  
_Carol:_ **Eu estou fedendo... passei o dia inteiro mexendo em cocô...**   
_Kerry:_ **Mais hein?**  
_Carol:_ **O ladrão não faz o favor de liberar a chave... e estas crianças... elas me vomitaram toda!**  
_Kerry:_ **Tá parecendo mesmo uma bagunça aqui...**  
_Mika:_ **Se serve de consolo, eu coloquei um Gucci hoje... péssima idéia.**   
_Doug:_ consolando-a **Eu também fui vomitado hoje... três vezes. Mas são só crianças.**   
_Carol:_ **Não são crianças... são animais!**  
_Thomas:_ **Uuuáááááá!** chorando alto  
_Yosh:_ **Ótimo... eu já tinha acalmado este aqui...**  
_Carol:_ **Eu não aguento mais... e em casa tem mais três pra cuidar...**   
_Doug:_ **Ok, ok. Eu já entendi.**  
_Carol:_ **Não... você não me entende.**  
Hataway dá as costas pra todo mundo, e vai pro banheiro ao prantos.  
_Kerry:_ **Ehr... tudo sobre controle aqui, não é?**  
Doug fica com cara de mané, enquanto várias crianças choram, vomitam... e Hataway grita do banheiro:  
_Carol:_ **Ai, meu Deus!**  
_Mika:_ **Ehr... o banhei...**  
_Doug:_ **Eu sei. Entupido. Kerry... me ajude.**  
_Kerry:_ **Mm... se está tudo sobre controle...**  
_Doug:_ **Kerry... tô suplicando.**

Cheia de moral, Weaver vai até a recepção, e estende a mão pra Frank. Prontamente, o recepcionista entrega a ela um apito, que é uasdo com tudo o que ela tinha nos pulmões. Repentinamente, o PS inteiro se cala.  
_Kerry:_ **Atenção! Me ouçam, e calados! Eu sou a Dra. Weaver, e estou no comando agora!**  
_Lil:_ cochichando **É pra ela gritar assim? Tamo num PS, pelo amor de Deus...**  
_Kerry:_ **Não vamos mais tolerar frescura de ninguém! Se você quer vomitar, usa o balde de metal. Se quer uma enfermeira, use o botão de emergência. Se for gritar... é bom que seja por estar morrendo. Porque se eu chegar em algum paciente que está gritando sem necessidade... eu mesma mato ele.**  
As criancinhas ficam horrorizadas com o discurso de Kerry.  
_Kerry:_ **Se estiver com as tripas de fora, pode gritar. Mas se gritar ou chorar por causa de dor de barriga...**  
Weaver pára de falar, e ainda assim, todos ficam calados... principalmente as crianças.   
_Kerry:_ **Frank, ligue pra manutenção. Temos uma privada entupida.**  
_Frank:_ **Eles não tão conseguindo bater o ponto.**  
_Kerry:_ **Que se dane o ponto. Traga-os pra cá!**  
_Frank:_ **Sim senhora...**  
Com toda sua imponência, e batendo forte com a muleta no chão, Weaver 'desfila' pelo silencioso PS, checando os pacientes.  
_Frank:_ **Tomou?**  
_Doug:_ **Não me enche Frank...**

**CENA 35 - ORTOPEDIA**   
Deitado na maca, e com a perna içada e engessada... Chuck ainda está sobre efeito de sedativos.  
_padre:_ **Tô dizendo: não posso casa-los com ele desse jeito.**  
_Susan:_ **Sério? Nem se eu tiver testemunhas?**  
_padre:_ **Dr. Lewis... olhe pra ele.**  
_Chuck:_ babando  
_Susan:_ **E?**  
_padre:_ **Me chame outra hora, eu tenho que ir.**   
_Susan:_ **Mas, mas... você foi o único que eu encontrei hoje! Tem que me ajudar.**  
_padre:_ **Eu vou fazer uma missa de sétimo dia. Quando ele acordar... pensamos no assunto.**  
_Susan:_ **Mas...**  
_padre:_ **Sinto muito.** e sai  
_Susan:_ **... é Chuck... você conseguiu...**  
_Chuck:_ babando   
_Susan:_ **Você foi incrivelmente romântico...**

**CENA 36 - SAM&LUKAS'S PLACE**  
O casal finalmente deu uma trégua. Ainda deitados na cama, mas desta vez relaxados, os dois curtem juntos o dia de folga. Sam, deitada sobre Luka, repousa de olhos fechados:  
_Sam:_ **Eu não quero que esse dia acabe nunca...**  
_Kovac:_ **É... ele tá especial mesmo. Mas não precisa falar como se já tivesse acabando, né?**  
_Sam:_ **O que?** sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Você ouviu...**  
Feliz, Luka abraça-a bem fonte  
_Sam:_ **Mm... em que você está pensando?**  
_Kovac:_ **Nada... é só um abraço mesmo. Não tenho condições pra mais nada hoje...**  
_Sam:_ **Nem pense nisso, mocinho.**   
_Kovac:_ rindo **Ok.**  
Os dois se abraçam por mais um tempo, até que o croata se move, aparentando, querer sair da cama.  
_Sam:_ **Hey, vai pra onde?**   
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... pegar uma coisa aqui.**  
_Sam:_ **Nada disso. Hoje vamos passar o tempo inteiro colados.** abraça-o forte  
_Kovac:_ **Her... Sam, eu só vou pegar uma coisa.**  
_Sam:_ **Não. Você vai ficar aqui e me 'ploteger'.**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok...**   
_Sam:_ sorrindo  
_Kovac:_ **Deixe-me só alcançar o criado mudo...**  
Equanto abraça-a com a mão esquerda, Kovac abre a gaveta do lado com a outra mão... e pega uma caixinha. Samantha ainda não viu, e ele vagarosamente põe a caixinha em cima de seu corpo, bem à frente do olhar da emfermeira.  
_Sam:_ **... o que é isso?**  
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Luka...?**   
_Kovac:_ **Abra.**  
Com uma felicidade contida, Samantha abre a caixinha... e dentro dela encontra um anel de diamante suficientimente grande pra refletir seu sorriso gostoso ao ver o presente.  
_Sam:_ **O que é isso?**  
_Kovac:_ **Bem... foram várias indas e vindas... mas já estamos juntos há mais de um ano.**  
_Sam:_ escorre uma lágrima  
_Kovac:_ **Tempo mais do que o suficiente, pra eu perceber que... você é a garota.**  
_Sam:_ muito feliz  
_Kovac:_ **A garota que fica ao meu lado e curte isso... que é inteligente, boa companheira, boa de cama...**  
_Sam:_ sorri  
Luka se inclina um pouco, e os dois ficam sentados na cama, um de frente pro outro, com as mãos dadas.  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr... eu... eu te amo. Eu te amo mesmo... ehr... e...**  
_Sam:_ sorrindo **Faça a pergunta.**  
_Kovac:_ feliz **Assim sem discurso?**   
_Sam:_ **Faça a pergunta...**  
_Kovac:_ **Ok...** respira fundo **Sam... você quer se casar comigo?**  
_Sam:_   
_Kovac:_   
_Sam:_ **Sim.**  
_Kovac:_ **Sim?**  
_Sam:_ **Claro, você pensou o que?**  
Os dois se abraçam forte e beijam-se sorrindo como nunca. Instantes depois ele para, e abre a caixa pra depois por o anel no dedo de Samantha. Enquanto Luka poe o anel, não desgrudam o olhar uma única vez.   
_Kovac:_ **Pronto...**  
_Sam:_ **É oficial. Vamos casar.**  
Luka a pega pela cintura e joga o corpo dela pra cima de si, beijando-a de novo. Grudados um no outro, ela com as mãos em cima dos ombros dele, ele segurando a cintura dela... voltarão à ação de novo.  
_Sam:_ olhando pra cintura de Luka **Ou, monsieur...**  
_Alex:_ **Mãe, preciso de sua autorização pra uma viagem da escola.**  
_Sam:_ **AAAAAAHHH!**  
Luka e Sam se assustam com a entrada de Alex. Ele cai de cabeça dum lado da cama, ela de costas do outro. Alex está sentado no sofá com a maior cara de sonso do mundo, enquanto que Kovac e Tagart encontram-se incrivelmente envergonhados... e tentam explicar pro garoto o que ele viu.  
_Sam:_ **Ehr...**   
_Kovac:_ **Alex... o que você viu ali foi... ehr...**   
_Sam:_ **Ai meu Deus, não acredito nisso...**   
_Alex:_ **Qual o problema com vocês?**  
_Samka:_   
_Alex:_ **Por que estão deste jeito?**   
_Sam:_ **Ehr...Alex, o que você viu ali, foi a... maneira fisica que demonstrava o quanto nós...**  
_Kovac:_ **... a gente estava fazendo amor... uma coisa normal entre dois adultos...**  
_Alex:_ **Vocês querem dizer: transando?**  
_Kovac:_ **Ehr...**  
_Alex:_ **Acreditem, eu tenho nomes muito melhores do que 'fazendo amor'**   
_Sam:_ **Ai...**  
_Alex:_ **Meu amigo Timmy falou um que eu desconhecia até ontem de tarde . Eu acho que era...**  
_Sam:_ **Não! Nem fale!**  
_Alex:_ **Eita. O que há com vocês? Só porque eu os peguei "fazendo amor"...**  
_Sam:_ **Jesus Cristo.** escondendo a cara  
_Alex:_ **Hey, e minha autorização pra viagem?**  
_Sam:_ **Alex, já pro seu quarto!**  
_Alex:_ **Mas o que eu fiz?**  
_Sam:_ **Alex, não discute e já pro quarto!**  
_Alex:_ **Saco.** se levanta  
Nervoso, o garoto vai pro quarto e bate a porta forte ao chegar lá. Na sala, ficam Sam quase chorando e Luka sorrindo:  
_Sam:_ **Eu vou pro inferno..**  
_Kovac:_ sorrindo **Bem...**  
_Sam:_ **Luka! Qual o seu problema? Você viu o que aconteceu aqui?**  
_Kovac:_ **... se faltava algo pra deixar esta tarde inesquecivel...**   
_Sam:_ bate nele com a almofada

**CENA 37 - CARRO DE CARTER**  
Ainda sem se falar, o casal Carby continua na sua volta ao PS. E John não consegue esconder a falta de contentamento com o silêncio de Abby, que não olhou pra ele uma vez desde então.  
_Carter:_ **Encosta o carro.**  
_Abby:_ **Ainda faltam duas quadras.**   
_Carter:_ **Eu sei. Estacione aqui mesmo.**  
_Abby:_ **Não, Carter.**  
_Carter:_ **Abby, não me faça discutir!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, e não vai ser no PS que eu vou conseguir.**  
_Abby:_ irônica **Ow, tá querendo tempo pra pensar?**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, por favor!**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Pare o carro!**   
Abruptamente, Lockhart estaciona o carro.  
_Abby:_ **Pronto?**  
_Carter:_ **Obrigado...**

**CENA 38 - FRENTE AO LAGO MICHIGAN**  
John e Abby andam ao lado da passarela que tem em frente o Lago Michigan. Irremediavelmente juntos, Lockhart tem que aguentar as perguntas dele...  
_Carter:_ **... o que aquele cara disse na reunião...**  
_Abby:_ **Você disse que queria tomar um ar, não é? Não concordei em nada sobre conversar.**  
_Carter:_ **Abby...**   
_Abby:_ **Não!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **É verdade?**   
_Abby:_ **Não é da sua conta...**  
_Carter:_ **Claro que é da minha conta! Você me ama, ou não?**   
_Abby:_ **Levantando a voz comigo agora?**  
_Carter:_ **Pergunta simples! Sim ou não! Você ainda me ama, ou não?**  
_Abby:_ **SIM!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Sim... satisfeito?**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu amo... mas não devia. Sabe o quanto eu me sinto horrivel de sentir isso por você? Você nem imagina!**  
_Carter:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **Não...** chorosa  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Vamos encerrar por aqui este assunto!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ chorando  
As lágrimas escorrem dos olhos dela e John resolve limpa-las, botando suas mãos no rosto de Abby, que sente-se confortada com o carinho dele... mas não dura mais do que 5segundos. Imediatamente, ela afasta as mãos dele, e bastante furiosa:  
_Abby:_ **O que você está fazendo?**  
_Carter:_ **Te consolando...**  
_Abby:_ **Carter! Se toca!**  
_Carter:_ **No que?**  
_Abby:_ **Você é idiota? Eu não quero mais saber de você?**  
_Carter:_ **Como assim? Você me disse agora que me ama!**  
_Abby:_ **É complicado Carter!**   
_Carter:_ **Não é. Ou me ama, ou não me...**  
_Abby:_ **AAAAAAAAH!**  
_Carter:_ assusta-se  
_Abby:_ **Quer calar a boca um momento?**   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu posso te amar... não me perdoou por isso. Mas fazer o que?**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Mas o fato é que eu também te odeio.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **E garanto: meu ódio por você é 2... 5vezes maior que o amor que eu sinto... é um amor idiota! Você não presta! É um imprestável! Se eu pudesse apagar você da minha mente, não me faria falta nenhuma!**  
_Carter:_ **De onde você tirou essa agora?**  
_Abby:_ **De onde? Que tal da sua carta? Da sua Africana? E do sequestro?**   
_Carter:_ **De novo nesse assunto?**  
_Abby:_ **Sim, de novo! Eu acho que tem relevância... você não?**   
_Carter:_ **Mas e antes disso? Eu acho que também fui muito relevante!**  
_Abby:_ **Não. Não tem.**  
_Carter:_ **Dirigir por meio país pra pegar a sua mãe não é relevante?**  
_Abby:_ **Ah, nem começa!**  
_Carter:_ **Nao fui relevante com seu irmão? Com sua faculdade?**  
_Abby:_ **A mesma ladainha de novo...**  
_Carter:_ **Com seus constantes ataques de auto-piedade... os pedidos pra que eu 'fugisse' enquanto desse...**  
_Abby:_ ficando nervosa  
_Carter:_ **Suas fases onde não me deixava ajudar... seu vicio...**   
_Abby:_ **Garanto que meu 'vício' é bem mais ameno que o seu, Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **Não existe 'vício'ameno', Abby!**  
_Abby:_ **Nem o seu?**   
_Carter:_ ficando nervoso  
_Abby:_ **Você matou gente, Carter!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não matei!**   
_Abby:_ **Matou! Matou quatro! Eu e o Luka...**  
_Carter:_ **..."fomos baleado", eu sei!**  
_Abby:_ **Mas parece que não sabe!**  
_Carter:_ **Sim, eu sei! Mas eu tento seguir em frente!**  
_Abby:_ **Como seguir em frente? Morreram todos na nossa frente!**  
_Carter:_ **Chega Abby!**  
_Abby:_ **'Chega' por que? Por que incomoda falar de algo que não gostamos?**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Não gostamos, mas temos que enfrentar...**  
_Abby:_ **Ok. Vamos falar então! No que diabos tava pensando quando pegou naquela arma?**  
_Carter:_ **Em você!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Em quem mais?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Sei lá! Eu, eu... eu tava em abstinência... eu não me lembro muito. Aquele dia pra mim é quase um ponto em branco...**  
_Abby:_ **Bom pra você, porque eu me lembro de coisas horriveis lá!**   
_Carter:_ **Mas eu também me lembro! E me faz ter pesadelos! Eu passei 3meses fazendo um tratamento, e ainda mais sem conseguir dormir!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu não tava com meu auto-controle naquele dia... mas o meu extinto falava: "se eu não fizer alguma coisa, a Abby vai ser levada. faça alguma coisa". E eu fiz. Deu tudo errado, mas eu fiz. Não "eu-eu". Mas... sei lá, eu fiz.**  
_Abby:_ **Vamos acreditar que não tinha sido você...**  
_Carter:_ **Não foi eu...**   
_Abby:_ **Cala a boca!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Vamos dizer que eu acredite nisso! Quando você voltou a se drogar?**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **No Natal, né? Só lá. Ótimo. Então era "você-você" que depois de mais de 1ano junto, terminou comigo por carta...**  
_Carter:_ **Ai, de novo não...**  
_Abby:_ **De novo sim! Foi pra África sem falar comigo! Voltou sem querer papo... e foi pra lá de novo pra ficar transando com as nativas!**  
_Carter:_ **Hey!**   
_Abby:_ **Hey o que?**  
_Carter:_ **Foram só duas!**  
_Abby:_ **Que se dane. Ainda assim se mandou pra ficar com as nativas!**   
_Carter:_ **Olha como fala dela!**  
_Abby:_ **De quem? Da 'Makenga'?**  
_Carter:_ **Abby...**  
_Abby:_ **O que?**  
_Carter:_ **... não fale dela porque a Kem não tem nada a ver com isso...**  
_Abby:_ **Por que não? Ela era que tava na cama com meu namorado no exterior.**  
_Carter:_ **Isso não tem sentido nenhum! A Kem nem sabia da sua existência!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **E não eramos mais namorados...**  
_Abby:_ **Claro que não. Tinha terminado por carta.**  
_Carter:_ **Lá vem de novo...**  
_Abby:_ **E isso depois de termos quase ficados noivos!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Você é babaca? Porque deu pra trás lá? Por que desistiu?**  
_Carter:_ **Porque ficou sério demais!**   
_Abby:_ **E isso lá é motivo?**  
_Carter:_ **Pra mim era! Lá estava você! Linda, inteligente, boa amiga...**  
_Abby:_ **Tarde demais pra me elogiar agora...**   
_Carter:_ **Gostosa! Ótima na cama!**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **24horas por dia era pensando em você! Se eu estava com você, já me sentia mal pensando na hora que você fosse sair. E se não estavamos juntos, a saudade era tão grande que... que... sabia que eu já chorei por sua causa?**  
_Abby:_ **Bom pra você! Você me fez chorar umas mil vezes!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não estou falando de desapontamentos! ...Eu te fez chorar por eu não estar por perto?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Você já chorou, apenas pelo fato de eu não estar "lá"?**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Um turno que fosse... por uma hora longe, por um minuto longe. Já sentiu isso?**  
_Abby:_ **... já...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu também...**   
_Abby:_ **Mas não sinto mais!**  
_Carter:_ ofegante  
_Abby:_ **Acabou, Carter! As conversas legais... as piadinhas... o tesão... não tem mais!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Agora é só um poço de desconfiança! Um poço sem fundo...**  
_Carter:_ **E o amor que você disse sentir por...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu não quero sentir! Já falei! Se eu pudesse pegar esse amor, pisava e cuspia!**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ chorosa  
_Carter:_ **Eu não estou acreditando em você**  
_Abby:_ **Olha aí. Pelo menos mais uma coisa em comum... eu também não acredito em você!**   
_Carter:_ **Um sentimento assim... ele não vai embora de repente.**  
_Abby:_ **Não é de repente! Foram anos de conseguências.**  
_Carter:_ **... que começou por sua causa...**  
_Abby:_ **Como é?**  
_Carter:_ **A minha avó!**  
_Abby:_ **Ah não!**  
_Carter:_ **Eu a amava mais do que amo a minha mãe... e você levou o seu irmão pro enterro dela...**  
_Abby:_ **Não foi culpa minha...**   
_Carter:_ **Ele caiu na cova!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu vi, eu estava lá! Mas eu tinha que levar o meu irmão de novo, senão eu o perderia novamente!**  
_Carter:_ **Um pequeno sacrificio! Um pequeno sacrificio, e você não fez!**  
_Abby:_ **Eu me esforcei! Apesar de ser a última pessoa a saber de sua vó, te dei meu apoio, não?**   
_Carter:_ **Ah... foi "excelente"...**  
_Abby:_ **Eu te dei meu apoio, não dei?**  
_Carter:_ **E daí? Eu tinha te apoiado um milhão de vezes antes! E eu tinha feito meus sacrificios... apesar de você não querer, não é?**  
_Abby:_ **Como assim? Eu tinha te falado que minha vida era um desatre atrás do outro!**   
_Carter:_ **Olha aí denovo a "não-me-toque-sou-frágil"... droga! Sempre te apoiei! Sempre!**  
_Abby:_ **E na única vez que eu pude ajudar, você rejeitou...**  
_Carter:_ **Eu não rejeitei... você que não soube me ajudar. O tempo todo fui um 'porto seguro' pra você... e não recebia o cuidado devido...**  
_Abby:_ **Isso é mentira!**   
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Você não tem idéia.. do quanto te amei. Do quanto me fazia bem ficar ao seu lado... e o quanto era importante ficar do seu lado... eu queria ajudar, mas não dava! Você, pra mim era um tipo de... um tipo de super-homem, que sempre me resgatava das merdas de minha familia, e eu ficava parecendo uma inutil... porque você era tão... tão super-homem que não pareceia precisar de ajuda. Tudo o que eu fazia era te dar companhia. Estar lá por você... porque era o que eu podia fazer. Você era "John Carter", o super-namorado que fazia de tudo pra mim, e parecia ser imbativel.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ **Eu... eu tentei ajudar. Juro que tentei...** chorando **Me senti péssima por.. por ter falhado.**  
_Carter:_   
_Abby:_ chorando muito  
_Carter:_ **Todas as vezes que ajudei... foi com o maior prazer. Nunca foi um fardo. Não me casei porque... porque... sei lá porque. Eu queria algo romântico... algo certo mas acabei não pedindo. Senti medo do compromisso. Fui covarde porque você era super-perfeita, e pareceia boa demais para mim. Apesar dos pesares... como sua familia... e a bebida, eu não me importava nunca em ajudar. Era como se fosse essas coisas compensassem o fato de você ser tão... perfeita. E essas coisinha me fizeram ama-la ainda mais. Mas eu já estava com mesmo... medo do compromisso...**   
_Abby:_ enxugando os olhos  
_Carter:_ **Admito que possa ter usado a minha avó pra.. pra uma desculpa. Tinha achado um motivo pra terminar...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Fui de impulso pra África... e fui enfeitiçado por aquele lugar. Mas depois eu voltei. E minha primeira parada foi em sua casa... e você me expulsou de lá.**   
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Eu ainda amava você...muito. O amor que ainda sinto hoje, e...**  
_Abby:_ muito triste **sente nada...**  
_Carter:_ **Deixe-me terminar... a carta. Eu não podia falar na sua cara, a companheira mais perfeita que já tive na vida e ainda amava, que tinha terminado tudo. Fui covarde mais uma vez. Mas tirei um tempo na África... a Kem acabou ficando grávida, e eu acabei ficando preso à ela. Te digo, uma das piores coisas de miha vida, foi ter perdido o meu filho. Mas tinha me dado a chance de voltar pra você...**  
_Abby:_ **Mas não voltou...** chorando  
_Carter:_ **Você tinha começado a namorar...** chorando  
_Abby:_ tentando segurar o choro  
_Carter:_ **Eu te liguei várias vezes... não tive o meu retorno... não me culpe por tentar voltar, porque eu tentei várias vezes!**  
_Abby:_ **E mesmo assim você voltou pra Áfirca.**  
_Carter:_ **Eu tinha que voltar... era a mãe de meu filho.** chorando  
_Abby:_ esconde o rosto  
_Carter:_ **E ela morreu... e eu liguei pra você...e você não estava lá...**  
_Abby:_ chorando  
_Carter:_ **Foi logo depois que eu me injetei...**  
_Abby:_ **... não...** soluçando de tanto chorar  
_Carter:_ **... sim...** chorando **... queria te ouvir... queria teu consolo... queria teu perdão... Mas fui covarde e me injetei de novo...**  
_Abby:_ **Não foi minha culpa...**   
_Carter:_ **Eu não estou dizendo isso... nunca disse isso.**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **Mas queria você naquela hora... queria ve-la logo quando eu voltasse pra cá... aí eu soube de você e Luka..**   
_Abby:_ **Para, por favor...**  
_Carter:_ **Foi como uma faca em meu peito... juro que pensei em ter uma overdose no dia seguinte...**  
_Abby:_ chorando muito  
_Carter:_ **Eu tava sem a muito tempo... e teve o sequestro... e eu queria você fora de lá...**  
_Abby:_   
_Carter:_ **E mesmo fora de mim, tentei não ser covarde de novo. Mas parece que nada dá certo comigo. A covardia me tirou de você... a falta de covardia me afastou ainda mais...**  
_Abby:_ **Não importa. Isso não muda nada...**  
_Carter:_ **Olha pra você...** chorando **... como pode dizer que não se importa?**   
_Abby:_ chorando  
_Carter:_ **Se seu amor por mim for 1000vezes que o meu, já é o suficiente pra se importar.**  
_Abby:_ **Não faça isso comigo...**  
Apesar de algemados quase o dia todo, os dois nunca haviam ficado com os rostos tão juntos o do outro. Os dois estão chorando, mas Abby parece desolada... acabou ficando mais confusa ainda. Carter aproveita a chance pra repousar sua testa na dela, e deste vez Abby não recusa. Ficam juntos, cabeça a cabeça, por bastante tempo, até que Carter é bipado.  
_Carter:_ **... acharam a chave...**   
Vagarosamente, Lockhart afasta-se da cabeça de John, e vira a cabeça pro lado, evitando encara-lo de frente...

**CENA 39 - ZONA DAS AMBULÂNCIAS**  
Carol e Doug estão sentados no banco do quina do prédio, apenas esperando pelo casal Carby. Seu turno já acabou.  
_Doug:_ **Aonde estão Kovac e Sam? Se eles não chegarem logo, vamos ter que cobrir o turno deles...**  
_Carol:_ **Fale por você. Isso daqui** mostrando a chave **Já valeu por uns 15plantões.**  
_Doug:_ **Você limpou isso aí, né?**  
_Carol:_ **16 vezes!**  
_Doug:_ **Ainda assim tá com um cheirinho especial.** sorrindo   
Chega Lewis de lá de dentro.  
_Doug:_ **Hey, Susan. Como tá a vida de casada?**  
_Susan:_ **Ótima. Até agora meu marido dormiu em 100 do tempo do nosso matrimonio.**  
_Carol:_ **Não acredito que você conseguiu casar com ele na condição...**   
_Susan:_ **Digamos que todo padre tem seu preço.** sorrindo  
Melinda e Mikaela saem do PS.  
_Carol:_ **Já tão de saída?**  
_Mika:_ **Já estamos sim. Chega de tanto vomito.**  
_Doug:_ **Amém... tchau.**  
_Lil:_ **Tchau...**

A camera segue acompanhando as duas med-students  
_Mika:_ **Então, hoje a noite, né?**  
_Lil:_ **Não acredito que você conseguiu o encontro com o poetinha...**   
_Mika:_ **Voce também vai!**  
_Lil:_ **Ah, não... segurando vela?**  
_Mika:_ **A gente acha alguém. Ou vai querer ficar essa noite vendo tv?**  
_Lil:_ **Mm...**  
_Mika:_ **E aí? O que me diz?**  
_Lil:_ **Sabe se ele tem irmão?**  
As duas cruzam com Sam e Kovac, que chegavam ao PS para seus plantões.  
_Lil:_ **Oi gente.**  
_Mika:_ **Oi procês... não estranhem o cheiro do PS. Foi vomito a tarde inteira.**  
_Sam:_ **Boa tarde pra você também, Mika.** sorrindo

Os recém-noivos entram na zona das ambulâncias, e encontram o veterano trio do PS conversando.  
_Kovac:_ **Oi pra vocês.**   
_Doug:_ **Luka, meu homem! Que bom ver você. Isso quer dizer que eu já posso ir!**  
_Sam:_ **Nada de meu homem... ele é só meu.** sorrindo  
_Doug:_ **Eu não ia tentar tira-lo de você...**  
_Sam:_ **Nem dá mais... olha só.** mostra o anel  
_Susan:_ **Uau... parabéns!**  
_Carol:_ **Cadê meus óculos escuros?**  
_Doug:_ **Noivos? Que legal.**   
_Sam:_ **É... isso não é ótimo?**   
_Susan:_ **Eu me casei hoje.**  
_Samka:_ **Heim?**   
_Carol:_ **Sério... ela e Chuck.**  
_Kovac:_ **Mas você heim? Só pra ter uma noticia melhor do que a nossa.** sorrindo  
_Susan:_ **Que nada... Doug, Carol, tamos indo. Até amanhã.** indo pro PS  
_Doug:_ **Até.**  
_Susan:_ **Chuck me pediu hoje, e de paraquedas.**  
_Kovac:_ **Como é?** e entram 

Doug e Carol ficam sós de novo... e finalmente chegam Carter e Abby. Vendo como o casal Carby parece arrasado, Hataway e Ross resolvem não falar nada, entregam a chave e vão embora.  
John e Lockhart se sentam no banco (zoom neles), e usando a chave, ele libera o pulso dos dois. A camera começa a se afastar lentamente do dois... Mesmo liberados, ambos continuam juntos. Arrasados com o dia, mas com sentimentos confusos, ainda não quererem se distanciar. Na tela, os dois são quase um pequeno ponto... mas mesmo assim, é possivel notar nos últimos segundo antes do fim, que Abby resolve se levantar, e se afastar de John...

_executive producers _

cristopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells


End file.
